Hockey and Halfbloods
by jeconnaispas
Summary: Cam works a job at a cell-phone kiosk to help support his family after their move to Toronto. When he takes a an instant liking to a certain red-head, he is thrust into the world of magic... and even more. [slash]
1. Chapter 1

Cam officially hated his job.

The brunette often thought this to himself as he worked in the pathetic little cell phone kiosk in a mall on a less-than-friendly-seeming side of Toronto on weekends, and Thursday and Friday nights. Besides that, he had so many reasons to quit: the cranky old ladies that couldn't probably run a toaster, the awful uniform consisting of khakis and an itchy polo featuring the logo of some obscure cell company, him only communicating with his boss via phone since getting the job, the drug dealers in the mall... to make a long story short, if it weren't for the fact he needed the money, he'd have gone long ago.

However, quitting was not an option at the moment; Cam lamented this fact as he stared at his phone which said that his shift would be over in 10 minutes. His family had moved, to his great joy, to Toronto from Kapuskasing. Doing so, however, had put a great strain on the financial capabilities of the Saunders family. His mother worked 2 jobs and his father worked a job that had equal to that of his mom's jobs. Cam decided to get a job to help them out; after all, they had moved down to Toronto so that he wouldn't be homesick (it wasn't the only reason, but Cam liked to think it was). Running his fingers through his brown hair, he started to re-arrange some boxes at his feet so he'd have more room in the tiny enclosure. He leaned up against the counter area, thinking how he would waste his time for 10 more minutes, then leave and get paid for standing there. However, Cam's relaxation was cut short by a voice getting his attention.

"Hello, could I get a fellytone?"

This voice surprised Cam because it sounded like a guy of his age. He turned around it and saw that it was. It was a boy who was a couple of inches taller than Cam. He had a slightly angular face, with shortish red hair and lighter blue eyes that drew Cam in. He seemed to be lanky from what Cam could tell through his black hoodie that showed a bit of the flannel shirt he wore underneath and darker jeans. Although he looked like he could have been living in Toronto all his life, the other male wore an expression that seemed to say he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

Cam apparently stared way too long because the other boy started to say, "Hey mate, do I need to call someone or..?"

"No, no," said Cam, blushing slightly trying to cover up his blunder, "What can I do for you?"

"I need to buy a fellytone," stated the red-haired male in front of him. If the boy hadn't been wearing a face that looked like he was expecting to be beaten, Cam probably would've chuckled at that.

"What kind of telephone were you searching for?" asked Cam politely. The red hair furrowed his brow and bit his lip, as if trying to recall something. When it seemed that he couldn't remember what he was going to say, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a bit of paper that seemed to be made of a thicker material than usual lined notebook paper; it was almost like parchment.

"An iPhone 5," read the male uncertainly. Cam looked down at the boxes that were near his feet. He dug for a second and found a box with the requested phone. He put the box on the counter and stared back at the boy.

"Do you have a preference for color?" inquired Cam.

"Dunno," murmured the other, "I'm getting this for a friend and she didn't say anything about them being different colors." It was there that Cam noticed the other boy had an accent that he was trying to cover up. It seemed to be an English accent of some sort, but Cam would have no knowledge placing the place of origin.

"Well, she can buy a cover if it's a huge importance," said Cam, shrugging, "Does she currently have a phone?"

"Yeah, but it broke."

"A phone number?"

"I think so."

"What provider does she have?" The other male looked at him in a look of confusion.

"What company makes her phone functional?" explained Cam. The boy looked down for a second, his ears becoming increasingly red, which Cam found absolutely adorable. Then he looked up at Cam and stared him right in the eyes.

"I'mma be honest with you, mate," said the red-haired male across the counter, slightly stressed, "I have no idea what in the bollocks you're talking with. I don't know why my friend didn't do this. She's a lot better with mug-, well, she's a lot better at this sorta stuff."

"Don't sweat it," laughed Cam, pushing the iPhone in its box towards him, "It's fine. You can just pay for the phone and give it your friend. She can get it all worked out with the company; she sounds like she can handle it."

"Thank Merlin," breathed the other in relief, "How much'll that be?"

"That'll be," said Cam, scanning the item and looking at the price on the screen, "250 dollars, even." Ron seemed to flinch at the price, but still he dug into his wallet and placed a wall of bills onto the counter. Cam put the iPhone box into the bag and handed it over to him.

"Thanks, mate," thanked the other, smiling genuinely and looking straight into Cam's eyes, causing butterflies to flutter incessantly, "I'd be totally lost."

"I-it's no problem, really," said Cam, feeling his throat close as he felt nervous.

"Have a good one!" the red-haired male cheerfully said, and then he walked away. Cam breathed, trying to get rid of the nervous jitters that he was feeling from talking to the very attractive male that he'd just been talking with. This caused him to think about when he realized he was gay.

Yes, Cam was gay. He'd come to this conclusion when he was in his former relationship with Maya. He really thought that he he thought she was attractive, but it in reality he just appreciated her beauty without being attracted to her. It really come to his attention when it was after their second date and they decided to share their first kiss. Cam felt absolutely nothing; the kiss was like kissing his blonde sister that he'd just taken on a date. After that, he constantly doubted his feelings toward the blonde. When he finally became aware that he was more interested at looking at his teammates in the shower after practice, he realized that he had no feelings toward her beyond that of a best friend. He told her shortly after it came to him. She was a bit mad at first, but soon she became one of the two people who knew his secret.

The other one happened to be Dallas. He noticed Cam... observing the other teammates in a slightly more than friendly way... in the showers and Cam's resulting 'excitement' thereafter. Dallas confronted Cam about it after that practice. Cam was worried that he'd be a little less than excepting based on his reaction towards Owen's younger brother Tristan, but Dallas was cool with it, explaining that he didn't hate the fact that Tristan was gay; he hated the fact that Tristan could be a bit of a (in Dallas' words) prick. In fact, Dallas often teased Cam after practice when he'd view Cam eyeing the other males on the team.

Cam shook his head as his phone sounded an alarm he set went off. Cam silenced it and went to putting the red-haired male's money into the register. As he put them in, he started counting out the money. He counted extra money, so counted again, and thrice more. Every time he counted, though, he counted $100 more than should have been there. Cam didn't blame him; he seemed really nervous doing this. He thought that he should probably turn in the money to the police or something so the red-haired guy could find it when he realized his mistake. However, Cam found the prospect of finding the red-haired male himself to a) stare at him again and b) give him back his money so somebody didn't falsely claim it to be theirs. Cam quickly closed up the kiosk and ran out the front door of the mall.

He peered across the parking lot, which was nearly empty as per usual, and saw the red flaming hair of the boy walking towards a crosswalk.

"Hey!" Cam bellowed, trying to get the male's attention. He didn't give a response that would show he heard Cam, so Cam started to run after him and yelled at him again. The male stopped as Cam sprinted toward him, probably looking slightly stupid.

"Hey," said Cam, slightly out of breath when he reached him, "You paid a little too much!"

"How much?" asked the red-haired male in wonder.

"Nothing much," said Cam, "Just.. about $100." The red-haired's eyes lit up in surprise as Cam pulled out the various bills that made the additional $100. The other male took from Cam's hand and pocketed it.

"Thanks," he said, sighing in relief, "That'd have been bad if I lost that. My friend would lose it!" Cam laughed and so did the other male.

"Well," said the other male after a moment of brief silence, "I need to get you going, but thanks. It's nice to know some people have some courtesy."

"No problem," said Cam, forcing the words out of himself.

"Not so fast, Ronald Weasley," drawled a voice in front of them. Cam and the red-haired's head shot forward to see the speaker. The red-head (that Cam now knew as Ronald) seemed to become as white as a sheet as the speaker stood on the other side of the short street that was branched with the crosswalk.

The speaker was a tall, white blond male. His steel gray eyes and highly edged face that was drawn into a satisfied smirk made the speaker seem like he was very pleased to have run into Ronald but not for a completely innocent reason. The man was not directly next to Cam but Cam could tell he was taller than both himself and Ronald. The black robes he wore, despite it being April, made him seem even more tall and intimidating. Cam swore that he blinked and a group of men appeared behind the man. They were dressed similar black robes and were of similar height, but instead they wore silver masks that were carved into grotesque and odd faces.

"What do you want, Lucius?" shouted Ronald, trying to sound confidently but his voice trembling a bit. Lucius chuckled, and the said chuckle could be heard even over the distant sounds of traffic.

"What do I want?" asked Lucius pseudo-innocently, "Nothing excessive... just that you are locked up like the filth you are. Look, even now you associate with muggles... the most disgusting pond scum to walk the same earth as me." Cam didn't know what he meant by Muggles, or if that even was a real world, but it didn't sound like he was being complimented. This was definitely confirmed by Ronald becoming angry.

"Leave him out of it," snapped Ronald Weasley, "He was trying to do something kind, unlike you slimy prejudiced bastard!" Lucius did his best to keep his face neutral, but fury flashed in the gray orbs. He dug in his robes and pulled out a cane. It was a long black one, seemingly just polished, with a silver snake's head with emerald eyes. He pulled on the snake's head. The snake's head was revealed to be on a shaft of wood that used the whole of the cane to sheathe it. Cam didn't know why, but the approximately 8 inches of wood seemed to make Ronald uneasy, who had his hand in his pocket like he was going to reach for a weapon. However, Cam laughed, which caused Ronald to look at him like he wanted Cam to shut up.

"What are you laughing at, filth?" asked Lucius in disgust. Cam usually wasn't brave in the slightest, but he found the situation extremely comical.

"I'm sorry," said Cam, trying to keep his voice even from the laughter, "But you're threatening him with a fancy stick." Lucius' face lost its disgusts and was replaced by a smile that held a bit of dark amusement.

"You know what, my friends?" Lucius asked to the group behind him, his voice dripping with controlled anger and amusement, "Let's show this muggle the power of this... ah, how did he put it?...fancy stick." Lucius swung the stick over his head and pointed it at Cam. Cam was so stunned by a green fire coming out the wand that he almost was hit by it. In fact, he would've been hit if he were not tackled by Ronald. The angle he looked back at Lucius hold the stick in his hand bemusedly.

That was definitely more than just a fancy stick.

Lucius began to walk to cross the street, but at the current moment the light at the crosswalk was red. Annoyed, Lucius raise the stick in his hand and made motion like he was trying to remove a fly from the end of it. Without warning, all the cars that happened to be at the crosswalk shot up in the air and towards Ronald and Cam. Cam had enough sense to move without the help of the red-haired male. Luckily, the owners of the cars jumped before they were thrown. However, the cars crashed into the parking lots with violent explosions, craters forming where they impacted the asphalt. Lucius smiled and quickly crossed the street, sending a blast of red light from the end of the stick he held. Cam dodged it and looked at Ronald. He had his own stick in his hand, ready to go. Lucius sneered at him and sent the green fire again. Ronald countered with a yellow one of his own. The two hit each other and mid-air, and Cam could feel the energy as the collision of the two resulting in an explosion.

"Run," screamed Ronald, shooting another ball of light at Lucius. Lucius merely flicked the rod in his hand and the ball of light ricocheted into the window of another building nearby, breaking the glass. Cam ran to the other side of the parking lot, where he hid behind a steaming piece of one of the cars. Luckily for him, Lucius seemed not to notice, instead going for Ronald. Ronald tried to slow Lucius' advance, but Lucius kept deflecting them aside as if they were flies. Lucius shot the green fire at Ronald again, barely missing Ronald by a quarter of an inch. By the look of fear on Ronald's face, that green fire would be disastrous if it hit him. Cam, thinking fast, saw that somehow the rear-view mirror of one the cars had managed to survive unscathed.

"Hey prejudiced bastard!" shouted Cam at Lucius. Lucius looked over at Cam. As he did, Cam threw the mirror as hard as he could. Apparently, Lucius seemed to not have suspected that because he stood there in apparent shock as the mirror hit and shattered against his face. Lucius howled in pain, covering his face. When his hands went away from his face, Cam saw that blood was pouring from a few scratches, including one near his eye that seemed to be bleeding into it. Whether that impaired his eyesight or not, Lucius roared in anger and turned his head to the road beyond the parking lot. Only a couple cars and a 18 wheeler were on the road, as this was not the most used part of Toronto. Lucius pointed his stick at the 18 wheeler. The 18 wheeler shot up into the air, the driver falling out of the vehicle onto the road below. Lucius flicked his wand at Cam. Soon, the shadow of the 18 wheeler about 70 feet above loomed over Cam. Cam was sure this would be the end of the line for him, that in a second or two he'd be flattened by over a ton of metal. He looked over at Ronald, who'd he thought would be standing there in horror, transfixed by the way Cam would perish.

Ronald, instead of doing that, pointed his stick at the 18 wheeler and roared, "Bombarda maxima!"

The resulting explosion made the cars crashing into the parking lot look like a firecracker. The 18 wheeler was engulfed in a fiery flame and it split into thousands of pieces, scattering everywhere, breaking windows of cars and buildings, and embedding themselves into their own personal holes in the concrete. For Cam, the force of blast caused him to fly backwards about 20 feet and land on his back, knocking the wind out of him. He wasn't allowed much time to regain said breath because he felt Ronald help to his feet and start dragging him away from the scene of the explosion.

Cam's vision didn't adjust until Ronald had dragged him about 2 city blocks away. Ronald was pulling his arm, leading him down a complete allies that he wouldn't have gone down if he were in his right mind. But obviously since he'd just seen two sticks of wood cause more damage than 200 sticks of dynamite to a shady mall, he definitely was not in his right mind.

"Where are you taking me?" Cam as Ronald pulled him further and further away from the explosion site.

"Away from there," said Ronald shortly, seemingly focused on getting as far away as possible from the mall.

"Care to be a bit more specific, Ronald?" Cam quipped. Cam could hear the smile in his voice as he dragged Cam along.

"Nope," Ronald said, "and it's Ron; nobody calls me Ronald but my mum." It was Cam's turn to smile then. They walk further and further away from the explosion sight, walking about 15 minutes before Ron seemed to reach his destination. They seemed to be on the edge of suburb just outside Toronto. Ron started to walk towards a white house that looked like any plain, drab, average, and cookie-cutter white house one would find in the suburbs. Ron dug in his pocket for a key. When he didn't produce it, he swore, pointed the stick he had just finished using to blow up an 18 wheeler at the lock, and muttered something under his breath. The door click and swung open. Ron walked inside and Cam followed.

Cam should have been taken back by the gorgeousness of the living room he had just gone into. There were white soft sofas that had metal arms to support them. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room that had a remote to the TV hanging just above the brick-laden fireplace that was currently unlit and many copies of a newspaper called The Daily Prophet, with one headline stating MALFOY SIGNS IN NEW LAW: NO WANDS FOR MUGGLE-BORNS (Cam swore he saw the picture of the man who attack Ron and him smiling on the cover move out of the corner of his eye). He saw the kitchen had granite counter tops, one with a large bird cage, and modern chrome appliances. The dining room was merely just an extension of the living room with a simple black wood table and chairs. On the wall behind the table was a poster with many men and woman lined up, wearing what seemed to be maroon and green rugby robes combined with what seemed to be rugby uniforms, each of them hold broomsticks. Yes, all this of this should've caught Cam's attention. But he was a little shaken over the fact that he'd escaped being squished like a spider by having the 18 wheeler that would've squished him explode using a stick. Ron offered him a seat next to him on the couch. Cam did so and stared down at the newspaper again. The picture was definitely moving, Lucius Malfoy's face looking up at Cam, the black and white picture apparently very happy with himself.

"That picture is moving," stated Cam with worry in his voice, 'I've definitely had a concussion." Ron bit his lip and scooted a little closer to Cam, his arm resting on Cam's shoulder, which he would've highly enjoyed if it weren't for the fact he felt like the room was spinning.

"No," said Ron carefully, "The picture is moving and it's supposed to be." Cam looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Ron seemed to gather his thoughts in his mind and sigh.

"So..." Ron said, drawing out the word, "How about that lorry exploding, eh?" Cam looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Cam, his voice becoming a little tensed, "How did you go about doing that, huh? You know... using only a little wooden stick? And why did you make it explode in the first place?" Ron withdrew the stick from his pocket and let Cam have a closer look at it. It just seemed to be a polished dark brown piece of wood, with a lighter end that seemed to function as some sort of handle. Cam looked up Ron in confusion. The male sighed again and looked him in the eye.

"It's a wand," Ron stated, "and Lucius could've done worse if I hadn't used it." Cam let that sink for a moment. It definitely did not look the usual star-on-end-of stick wand that'd he'd seen used on TV.

"Wait," said Cam, looking Ron dead in the eyes, "Do mean like a wand like the magic Wizard/Witch/Mage/Warlock/Fairy kind of wand? Like one would use to make spells or whatever?" Ron tried to be serious but still managed to give a little snort.

"Fairies aren't allowed wands," Ron said, "And I'm not quite sure a mage is a thing, but yeah, the Wizard/Witch/Warlock wands that make spells and stuff." Cam bent down and picked up the newspaper with Lucius Malfoy with his self-absorbed smile on the front. Cam would have found it funny that Lucius Malfoy's face turned to disgusts as Cam held the newspaper in his hand.

"And that stuff in the parking lot," said Cam, "Was magic? And this newspaper?" Ron nodded and put his wand on the table. Cam made sure to not to touch as he set the newspaper back down, for he wasn't sure if he touched the wand the wrong way, it could do the worst possible bodily harm. Ron seemed to read that thought because he slid his hand down Cam's back, trying to comfort the slightly shorter brunette.

"It'll only do something if somebody magic touches it," said Ron, looking at him. Cam looked Ron, his mind bursting with questions as he looked into Ron's blue eyes which seemed to be clouded somewhat, as if he were recalling a memory. Finally, Cam settled on a question that was his most burning.

"Why are you here in Canada?" asked Cam slowly, "I thought most of that stuff was in Europe."

"That's where it all started," said Ron, "So yeah, mostly. However, things back in Europe aren't exactly the most hospitable for the majority of wizard-kind."

"What do you mean?" asked Cam. Ron's face darkened and he got a look of disgusts, like he had just eaten something extremely sour. He got up, picked up his wand, pocketed it, and started to pace a little. After a couple minutes of silent pacing, Ron stopped dead and turned to face the brunette, his face grave and more serious than Cam had seen him.

"Wizards and non-wizards used to be extremely separate," began Ron, his voice even, "Many muggles (he explained these were non-magic folk after Cam made a confused face) used to fear wizards. They used to burn them at the stake, burn them, occasionally worse..." Ron trailed off here for a brief moment before he continued.

"Wizards and muggles stayed apart because was just safer. However, some wizards did end up marrying muggles, creating half-wizard children that were capable of magic. After a while, it was definitely possible to have a child that could do magic when their parents couldn't. It shouldn't be a problem; both wizards with all wizards blood and those with muggle blood can do magic. My friend Hermione's muggle-born and she was the best in school. However, for some wizards, it's completely wrong for muggle-borns to learn magic." Ron tilted his head toward Lucius' smug face on the newspaper.

"Are you muggle born?" asked Cam. Ron shook his head.

"No, I actually have all wizard blood," said Ron, making it sound just like a statement, not something he was proud or ashamed of, "But I don't care if a wizard is full wizard, muggle born, whatever... That's just as bad to them as being muggle-born." Ron looked pulled his wand out of his pocket, and stared at it while he started talking again.

"16 years ago, an evil guy named Lord V-v..." Ron gulped, "...Voldemort... made a group called the Death Eaters. They loathe anything to do with muggles. Lord Voldemort even tried to kill my friend Harry when he was a baby. Recently, though, they seemed to have taken on a different approach. Lucius Malfoy about 6 months ago became the Minister of Magic... I think it's like your prezzy-dent or something... Anyway, he started a big hunt on muggles and 'muggle lovers' with the government, so we had to leave England. We're lucky he didn't get a chance to use his wand on the muggles back at the mall. Since we know magic, me and my friends got lucky. We were able to battle our way out of England so we wouldn't be put in Azkaban, the worst wizard prison in the entirety of ever." Ron turned the wand in his hand. "If we had stayed there, they'd have put us in there and snapped our wands." Cam walked up the red-headed male and it was his turn to put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"At least you're here 'stead of there," said Cam, trying to lighten the mood, "Although with the drug dealers, it's not probably the safest place to be." Ron looked down at him with a grateful smile on his face.

"Yeah," said Ron, "I guess here's not so bad." Cam felt his face blush as Ron stared him straight in the eyes when he said that. They stayed in an awkward position with their faces way nearer than needed for about 30 seconds before Ron pulled his face back with a blush. He pocketed his wand and sat down on the couch once more. Cam did so to. They sat in a semi-awkward silence before Ron broke the silence.

"So while you're here," Ron said, "Would you like a drink?"

"Um... sure," said Cam, "What d'you have?"

"How about a butterbeer?" suggested Ron.

"No thanks," said Cam, "I don't drink alcohol." He had tried a beer at Dallas' insisting during one of his infamous house parties. It tasted like old feet feet with backwash and Cam was certain that no one would drink it if they were in their right mind.

"Oh, right," said Ron with realization in his voice, "It's actually not alcoholic... at the very least I could have it at school. It's actually really sweet." Cam shrugged; he didn't want to be rude. Ron was about to get up before he looked at Cam.

"Another perk of magic," Ron smiled, taking his wand out of his pocket. "Accio Butterbeer." Cam heard the fridge fly open and two glass bottles fly over to them. Ron caught them with one hand. Cam looked at him in shock.

"Pretty cool, right?" asked Ron, popping off the lid and taking a swig of the amber liquid. Cam took it off and took a sip, expecting the usual taste of smelly gym socks and saliva, but he was pleasantly surprised. The liquid, despite actually being cold, had a warming effect that Cam supposed could be magic, and it had a sweet taste like butterscotch and cream, so sweet that he expected to get a cavity the moment the liquid passed his front teeth.

"Yeah," said Cam, taking another drink of Butterbeer and setting down on the coffee table, "So, I heard you mention school. Do wizards like leave school as young as you?"

"No," said Ron, "We stop going to school after 17 or 18, after seven years at. I'm 17 (Cam noticed this way the same age as himself), but I left during the sixth one 'cuz Lucius woulda taken me out of school and straight to Azkaban. That would have happened to Harry and Hermione, my friends, but we decided to leave England."

"I thought I heard you mention them," said Cam, "Where are they now?"

"Hermione has a job," stated Ron, "She's muggle-born, so she knows a lot more about this place. My brothers have a joke shop and they started a branch in Toronto, so I fill orders from home. Harry doesn't live with us. He's with Toronto's Quidditch team, the Toronto Tornadoes."

"Qui-ditch?" asked Cam in confusion.

"A sport in the wizarding world," explained Ron, "It's played on broomsticks. My mate's Harry's really good at it, so he changed his appearance 'cuz he's kinda a famous bloke and tried out for the team. He said that he could give me free tickets to any one of the matches that'd I want."

"Broomsticks," Cam said in awe, "That sounds awesome!"

"It is," said Ron, smiling, "Maybe you'd like to go to a game some time with me?"

"Yeah, sure," said Cam, trying not smile too wide because Ron didn't just ask him on a date. Ron smiled back and nodded, draining the rest of his glass of butterbeer and setting it down again. The two sat in a more comfortable silence for about a minute before Cam's eyes landed on a something under the coffee table. He pulled it out and saw it was a chess board.

"You play chess?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Cam, remembering back when he was younger, he'd play chess with his mom a lot, who was the chess champion of Kapuskasing's local tournament that they had. He beat her a couple tables, he remembered with a fond smile, so he was fairly confident in his abilities.

"Wanna play few games?" asked Ron, who seemed more excited than Cam did to play it. Cam shrugged.

"Sure."

Cam knew after about an hour that Ron was some sort of chess hustler.

Ron at the beginning claimed he wasn't that good at chess. But after 13 games, in one game beating Cam in a grand total of 10 moves, it was apparent "not that good" was not the way to describe Ron's chess abilities. Ron had a very attractive thinking face as he thought of the best way for his pieces to pummel Cam's (Cam found out in wizard chess, the pieces really quite pummeled each other). Cam's mother had nothing on Ron, period.

After about 2 hours of the violent-esque chess, Ron and Cam both yawned and decided to call a break.

"'Not that good'?" asked Cam in disbelief as Ron picked up the chess pieces, put them on the board, and shoved them under the table. Ron grinned sheepishly as he lay back on the couch, with Cam following. They sat there for about a minute before Ron took a look the clock.

"Bloody hell," he said, "It's nearly 11:00."

"Crap," said Cam, "I should be going." Ron frowned and looked at him.

"Maybe you can stay over?" asked Ron, a slight tone of begging detectable in his voice. Cam smiled and took his phone out of his pocket, feeling weird to be using his phone after all the magic related events that'd gone on in the past hour. He texted his mom "i'm staying the night a friends house". A couple seconds later, his mother texted back "ok have fun". Ron looked at his phone, interested at him texting.

"Man, I wish we had something like that," said Ron jealously, "The closest things are owls to carry letters, and lemme tell you this: they are not reliable in the least!" Cam laughed at the thought of seeing one of the predatory birds flying along, seeing a mouse, and abandoning the letter in a heartbeat. Ron looked at the clock again and pulled a face.

"Hm," he said, "Hermione said that she'd get home at 10:30. She must've had to work late again." Ron got up and stretched his gangly limbs and cracked his neck which made a loud pop. He stood there for a moment before he spoke again.

"Well," said Ron, "I'm gonna take a shower, then I'm gonna hit the hay. You could probably use the guest bedroom, if you want."

"Thanks," said Cam gratefully, "This couch is... very soft, but it's not exactly good for sitting for a long period of time." Ron chuckled.

"Yeah," he agreed smiling, "Truth be told, Hermione designed this room. I really don't understand 'fashion' according to her... but if that uncomfortable piece of dragon dung couch is her idea of fashion, I want no part of it." Cam snorted at this interesting description of a furniture as Ron walked away to take his shower, which left Cam alone in the living room. He sat there for a minute or two before he decided to explore a little beyond the living room he and Ron had been occupying for the past few hours. He walked into the dining room and looked around. He saw that there was a little table that he hadn't noticed before. On the table sat two little photos. Cam bent closer to observe them.

One of them was a of a group of red-headed people that seemed to be Ron's family. It was a moving photo, like the one in The Daily Prophet; the family was laughing hard at something, probably something behind the photographer. A short woman next to a taller man with Ron's gangly physique and blue eyes, probably Ron's parents. Cam looked around for Ron and he think he found him. This seemed to an old picture because Ron seemed to be about 5 years old, but it was definitely him. With a snort, Cam realized that Ron was the source of the laughter. Ron was starring, utterly abhorred at what seemed to a teddy bear that seemed to be in the process of turning into a spider. Two slightly older looking that looked identical, both looking over at Ron in the photo and snickering good-naturedly. When he realized one of the boys had a wand in their hand, he thought back to what Ron had said about his brothers owning a joke shop; these were probably the same brothers.

Chuckling at the horrified look on Ron's face, he picked up the second one, which seemed to be more recent and seemed to be a regular photo because Cam didn't see it move. It was of three teenagers wearing dark robes with maroon and yellow scarves, smiling and standing shoulder to soldier. Ron was the one he knew for sure. He was the tallest and standing in the middle, his red hair a little longer than it was now. To his right, a black haired boy with green eyes stood that Cam assumed to be Harry. But what caught Cam's attention was the girl to Ron's right in the photo. It was a bushy, brown-haired girl that Cam figured was Hermione. She had her head slowly turned to her left. Her smiling face was still visible to the camera but all her focus seemed to be on the red-haired male next to her. With a feeling like his stomach dropped to his feet as he recognized the look in her brown eyes, her fingers running through her hair, Ron's hand he now saw on her shoulders... even with the still photo, he could see the togetherness between Hermione and Ron. Ron frowned and put the picture of the two down and re-sat on the couch.

How could you have been so stupid? Cam asked himself, holding his head in his hands. It should've been glaringly obvious; Hermione lived with him for God's sake! Cam was probably misreading Ron's kindness for the red-haired boy being attracted to him or liking more than a friend. Cam felt that he couldn't have been stupider in any situation. Sighing, Cam looked up at the clock and saw that 20 minutes had passed since Ron had gone to the shower. Cam shrugged. Ron probably liked long showers. Suddenly, and out of nowhere, Cam heard a sound like something fell to the floor in another room. Cam assumed that it probably wasn't a big deal because Ron didn't run to see what was wrong, but Cam decided to do that. He got up off the slightly uncomfortable couch and walked past the dining room into a hallway. The hall was a simple one, with a couple doors that probably led to the laundry room or the basement and a flight of wooden stairs that probably led to Ron and Hermione's bedrooms... Or bedroom Cam's mind supplied with a shudder. The sound he'd been following happened again and Cam heard what sounded like little footsteps run around on the floor upstairs. A couple seconds later, a cat appeared at the top of the stairs. It was a pretty big cat, a bandy legged, ginger one that resembled a small tiger. Its face looked like it had ran into a few walls too many, and it appeared to have blush on (Cam figured the cat had knocked over a container of it upstairs). It took one look at Cam, hissed, and walked away, reminding why Cam wasn't that fond of cats.

Cam was about to go upstairs and clean up whatever the cat had spilled to save Ron some trouble when suddenly he heard Ron's voice. He didn't make out what had said, or if Ron had said anything, but it seemed to be coming from a slightly ajar door at the end of the hall. Cam walked down the hall to the door without thinking. When he was right in front of the door, he definitely Ron's voice, although he still couldn't make out in any words. He opened the door but quickly shut it and blushed heavily.

Ron was in the shower, doing something very interesting.

Trying to fight back his raging curiosity, Cam cracked the door again to peer inside. He was greeted by a decently large bathroom, with a sink, a toilet that seemed to be brand new, a couple of rugs that probably were to keep off the floors that probably were cleaned recently... oh, and Ron in the shower masturbating.

It was 10 times better than seeing the guys in the showers after practice. Ron has his head, moaning eyes closed in pleasure from the service he was giving to his member with his right hand. Cam's eyes traveled down the red-hair's body. Ron wasn't as lanky as he thought he was, not having huge bulging muscles but not exactly a stick either. To Cam's surprise, Ron was also harrier than he expected, with a fair patch of lighter red hair going down, starting at the top of his chest, near his nipples, across his faint abs, and in a thicker treasure trial that lead down to his groin.

Oh boy, Ron's groin.

At the base of his cock that was currently in use, Ron sported a thicker patch of the ginger hair that he had on his chest that continued to his low hanging balls. Cam shifted his focus from this to the organ that Ron held in his right hand, and he was not disappointed. Ron's penis kind of matched the owner, seemingly around 7 and 1/2 inches in length but only about 1 around. As Ron's hand descended and Cam could see the head which was slowly turning a darker red, Cam realized that Ron was circumcised (he'd only seen one other one like that, and that was Luke Baker's, who was born in the States). Out of the darkening head, he could see that Ron's fantasy was very nice because a small amount of precum was starting come out of his slit. This is when Cam realized that he himself was hard, his own member straining against his khakis.

Cam had an internal argument with himself on whether he should be doing some fun of his own with this glorious sight ahead of him or being repulsed by masturbating to an attractive guy he just met today. In the end, though, his own erection burning a hole in his pants won. Cam unbuttoned his khakis and put in his hand in his boxers to rub at his own erection.

Cam found himself in a substrate of heaven. Though he was feeling some guilt on intruding upon Ron's private moment, he would have felt worse if this weren't the single hottest thing he'd ever witnessed. Cam felt himself stroke himself in time with Ron's. Cam watched as Ron took his free left hand, which had been hanging limply at his side, and used it at first to pinch his left nipple, then his right, then down to cup his balls. Cam tried to keep his groans as a minimal as he worked his own member, playing with his foreskin as he pumped. Cam thought the this situation couldn't have gotten any hotter.

He was wrong.

Ron stopped rubbing his erection, and Cam was worried that he'd come out and see him. However, Ron took a finger from his right hand into his mouth and sucked on it. He widened his stance, placed the finger at his entrance, and slowly pushed it inside, gaining a look of pleasure as he began to finger himself in time with the newfound rubbing of his left hand. Cam tried to keep quiet while he jerked off to this sight he'd definitely be remembering for later, but when Ron decided to add another finger, Cam's newly sweaty hand rubbed over his glans, causing Cam to moan much louder than attended. Ron stopped his alone time. Cam swore at himself and quickly took his hands out of his pants just as Ron stepped out of the room in a black bathrobe.

"Cam," asked Ron in bewilderment, "Why are you standing outside of the-" Ron, being taller than Cam, could see Cam's entire body... including the erection Cam was pathetically trying to hide in his khakis. Ron's eyes flashed in realization, and his face turned to a smile.

"I'm sorry Ron," said Cam quickly, his face turning a dark red, "I-I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," said Ron nonchalantly, "In fact.. would you like some help with that?" Cam adopted a puzzled look.

"But aren't you dating Hermione?" asked Cam. Ron didn't know what Cam was talking about for a moment, then he laughed and shook his head.

"I used to," admitted Ron, "But then I found something out that something wasn't right with me dating her."

"What?" said Cam, although he realized what Ron was talking about, which made his heart beat faster.

"She's isn't a guy," stated Ron, "I've been wondering all day if you're the same because I would really like if that was true... but I guess I don't need you need to confirm it." Both Ron and Cam gave a little laugh at that. Now the males stood facing each other, one looking the other in the eye, their faces a mere 6 inches apart. They both just stood there for about a minute before they decided to close the gap. Slowly but surely, their lips met. The kiss lasted all of thirty seconds before they pulled away.

"Is that a yes, Cam?" asked Ron. Cam smirked and rolled his eyes again but nodded in the end. Ron gave Cam a similar expression of happiness and amusement, his eyes now a little clouded over by a third emotion.

"Well, I know where we can continue this and be a little better off," said Ron, his voice a little raspy. Ron started to walk down the hallway, and Cam followed at a close distance. They climbed the stairs into the upstairs hallway, which was almost an identical hallway to the one below. There were two doors opened, one that Cam assumed the cat he encountered earlier had been in (there were cat-shaped paw-prints in blush leading out of the doorway), and one Cam assumed to be Ron's room because Ron entered it. Cam wasn't even able to catch a glimpse of the interior before Ron pressed his lips up against Cam's. The last kiss was more innocent than this one; this one seemed to just a lust-laden one. Ron slowly added his tongue to the kiss, and Cam did as well, fighting for dominance. When oxygen was needed, they broke the kiss but only for a second. Ron sat on the bed, which had a simple white sheet on it, and Cam kissed the ginger, dominating the lip-lock. Ron had the appearance of being surprised as Cam crawled on top of him, practically shoving his tongue in Ron's mouth and grinding their erections together.

"Damn Cam," laughed Ron, between gasps of air after the kiss had broken.

"Sorry," said Cam, but Ron just chuckled.

"Don't be," he said and they kissed again. During the kiss, Ron slid his hands underneath the hem of Cam's polo and began to pull it off the other male. The scratchy fabric rubbed against Cam's rock hard nipples as his chest was brought into view. Cam had a very nice body from long and arduous hockey practices, with very defined pectorals and decent abs. He wasn't as hairy as Ron, but still had light brown hair scattered across his chest and around his nipples, and a treasure trail that disappeared into khakis he still wore from his work. Cam wondered if after the 18 wheeler exploding if he had a job to go back to. Ron broke him from his internal monologue in pinching one of his nipples while the brunette was in the middle of kissing him. Cam moaned into the kiss, his hips sliding forward to again rub their cocks together, causing Ron to groan in the back of his throat. This is when Cam realized that Ron still donned the black bathrobe he'd been wearing, so he took to untie it, and Ron took it off. Cam thought the ginger would be naked once more in front of him, but apparently Ron had time to put on a pair of green boxers that did almost nothing to hide Ron's clearly oultlined member. Ron realized that Cam still had on his khakis, so he unbuttoned them as Cam had done earlier, letting them fall to Cam's feet, who took them off to reveal his own cerulean boxers that also had a large tent in the front.

"Looks like you're gonna put a hole in yours," remarked Ron, taking his hand and rubbing the brunette's member through his boxers. Cam's voice got caught in his throat as Ron slowly started to his kiss member through the bluish fabric. Cam found his fingers going into Ron's ginger locks as he did so. Soon, there was a wet mark in the front of the underwear, and one couldn't be sure if it was precum or Ron's saliva. What was apparent was that both boys were on the bed with raging hard-ons. Cam looked at Ron, his eyes glazed over like Ron's were.

"I have an idea," said Ron. He got his head away from Cam's covered crotch, much to Cam's disappointment, and got off the bead. When he did, he crawled over Cam so that his head was by Cam's crotch and Cam's was by his own covered member. Cam lifted his hips in order for Ron to remove his boxers while he pulled down Ron's himself, the rod surrounded by ginger pubes bouncing back into view. Ron finally got the boxers down so where he could see Cam's rod.

"Nice, Cam," said Ron when he finally saw Cam's rod. It was shorter than his own, but only by a quarter of an inch. It reflected Cam's body type, which was more stocky than Ron's. This was reflected in the fact that Cam's cock was about 2 and 1/4 inches wide. A medium bush of brown pubes surrounded the length and continued down to Cam's balls. Ron seemed to take interest in Cam's foreskin, which Ron didn't have. He put his mouth on it, getting about 3 inches of it in there and working on it with his tongue.

"You're not bad, yourself," smiled Cam between appreciative gasps, giving a few tugs on Ron thinner cock, causing the taller boy to groan around his member. Cam returned the favor by placing his own mouth on the ginger's dick, starting by swirling his head over the tip, then bobbing his head to get as far down on the ginger's rod as possible.

It really was a hot sight. Both boys servicing each, the sound of sucking and moaning apparent in the small room. Every time that one would do something the other like, the other would pass it onto the other, learning what the other liked. Ron noticed that Cam would buck his hips and groan around Ron's member whenever Ron would use the tip of his tongue to play in between the foreskin and Cam's sensitive head. Cam noticed that by Ron's breath going ragged that Ron liked it when he could reach to cup Ron's balls and use his fingertips to rub at the equally hairy skin between his balls and entrance. It became obvious to Cam and Ron that soon they would both cum at this rate. Both removed their mouths and opted to kiss again.

Cam was in control of the kiss again, and he decided to use this advantage. He was laying on top of the ginger, their crotches grinding together. He broke this lip-lock, and started kissing Ron's neck. Ron felt Cam's warm face nuzzling his head neck, occasionally placing a kiss on the long plain of flesh. Without warning, one of Cam's kisses turned into the shorter boy lightly sinking his teeth into his neck. By the look on Ron face, Cam feared that he'd crossed a line. But Ron's rolled back in his head, and said, "Fuck, Cam. Do that again." Cam obliged, leaving little hickies down Ron's neck until Ron's neck looked practically abused.

The kiss began again. This kissing and foreplay was very gratifying for both males, the want to go even further was palpable; however, since what each wanted to do hadn't been discussed, they didn't know how to bring it up with the other, so they just continued. Ron was the one to bring it up while he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Cam's mouth bobbing up and down his member and his fingers playing with his balls.

"Cam," said Ron, trying to keep his voice even, "This is great- but, d'you wanna go further?" Cam took Ron's cock out of his mouth and looked up at the ginger.

"Yeah," smiled Cam, relieved that he didn't have to ask, "Did you... did you have something in mind?" Ron sat there for a second, his ears darkened it in what Cam thought to be embarrassment. He said something, but Cam wasn't quite able to make out what the taller boy said.

"Come again?" asked Cam in a friendly manner.

"I want to bottom," murmured the taller boy, his face red, "I mean...if it's too weird, or-"

"No," said Cam, smiling, "It's fine." Then it was his turn to blush a little bit. "How do you wanna do this?"

"There's lube in my dresser," said Ron. Cam got up, his heart racing from excitement. He went to the top drawer and opened it. He saw that drawer was Ron's underwear drawer. It was filled with boxers and of all colors, from red to black to blue, pink... Cam even found a black jockstrap that he would definitely want to see Ron in. Finally, he found a little bottle of clear substance and went back to Ron, and showed the little bottle in his hand. Ron nodded and lay on his back, spreading his legs open to give Ron access to himself.

This was the first time Cam had gotten a full view of Ron's ass. In the shower, he was seeing Ron's actions from the side, and even when Ron had his crotch over his face, he had something dangling in Cam's line of sight. But now it was open for Cam's eyes. Even though Ron was fairly skinny, his butt didn't reflect that in the least. It was the epitome of a bubble butt, but that wasn't to say it wasn't firm. The hottest thing about it was, at least to Cam, was the thick ginger hair that covered it. It seemed to be lighter on the cheek and seemed to thicken as it got closer to Ron's entrance. Cam sat down near Ron, and stared at Ron's magnificent backside before doing anything with it. Ron felt Cam's breath on his hole, just breathing for a couple seconds, before Cam took an experimental lick. Ron gave a small groan. This gave confidence to really start to rim the ginger, his tongue dancing over Ron's hole.

"Shit," breathed Ron as the tip of Cam's tongue slipped inside him. Ron's hips started to buck a little bit, trying to keep Cam's tongue inside him. Cam responded to this by swirling his tongue around the sensitive area. By the way Ron was moaning, he was definitely enjoying this. Cam removed his tongue to the ginger's disappointment. Cam retrieved the bottle of lube, popped off the cap, and squirted some onto his finger. He slowly inched the finger into Ron. Ron didn't feel much discomfort, having been doing the same thing about 20 minutes ago. Cam's finger slowly stretched inside of Ron.

"Merlin's bead,"said Ron suddenly, as Cam's finger had found his prostate within him, "Do it again!" Cam smiled as he listened to Ron's resumed heavy breathing while he poked at the spot with his finger. Cam pulled out he finger, to Ron's disappointment, and added lube to two fingers. Cam slowly slid them in, watch Ron cringe a little bit. He gave Ron time to adjust, and when the taller male seemed to had adjusted, started to slowly fuck Ron with his fingers while pumping his cock in time.

"Cam-," said Ron, his voice hoarse, "I don't want.. early..." Cam stopped his hands. He removed his fingers. As he lubed up three fingers, Ron stopped him.

"Go ahead," said Ron, his dick rock hard and pointing up to the ceiling.

"Are you sure?" asked Cam, "Do you want me to wear a condom or-"

"We'll be fine," affirmed Ron, "Both of use more than likely don't have anything to spread." Cam nodded and grabbed the lube bottle. Cam squirted some of the clear liquid into his hand, rubbing most on his dick, and adding the excess to Ron's entrance. He grabbed Ron's hips and positioned the head of his cock at Ron's entrance.

"Are you sure?" repeated the brunette. The ginger nodded and smiled.

"I'm a big boy," assured the ginger, "I'm not gonna break that easy." Cam slowly pushed his hips forward to place the head of his cock into Ron. It slowly slid in, causing Ron to groan a bit. Cam stopped for a second, then began again to push his member inside Ron. About 3 inches of it went into before Ron showed any discomfort. Cam could feel Ron's muscles tighten and loosen on his rod. Ron's face looked like it wasn't exactly comfortable yet.

"I'm fine," said Ron, "I'm just not used to it." Cam slowly eased himself into Ron, his balls coming to rest against Ron's ass. Ron breathed as he adjusted around Cam's thick cock, his own being only semi-hard. When the sharp stinging had subsided, he looked at Cam.

"You can move," said Ron. Cam, still with hands on Ron's hips, slowly eased his cock out until the head was the only thing resting within. Then he slowly started impaling Ron again. Ron groaned this time; the sharp pains he'd been experiencing prior had faded to a dull throbbing. When Cam saw that Ron would be fine, Cam started a rhythm, fucking Ron with long strokes, slow strokes. Ron's head fell back as he now felt pleasure from Cam's penetration. He slowly started to thrust his own hips back to keep Cam inside of him. Cam's cock suddenly was thrust in at an angle that made Ron see stars.

"Fuck," moaned Ron, his eyes rolling back in his head. Cam saw this and started to thrust slightly faster, trying to aim for that spot again. Ron let him know when he found it with a long groan. Cam changed his angle for the one he was just in. Ron's moans increased in volume as Cam hit his prostate about four times in a row, making precum appear on the tip of his cock. Ron reached for his cock and pumped in time with Cam's thrusts, at least until Cam slapped away his hand and started stroking Cam himself.

Ron looked up at Cam as he thrusted into him. His sweaty face, scrunched up in concentration and pleasure, was equally parts adorable and extremely sexy. Sweat dripped down his amazing upper body, down to his cock that thrust in and out of Ron. Ron squeezed himself to give more friction to Cam's thrusting rod. Cam groaned, thrusting even harder into the taller boy, Cam's balls slapping noisily against his hairy ass.

Soon, the sounding of Cam pounding into Ron filled the room. Cam seemed to have abandoned his long measured strokes in favor of short fast ones, ramming into Ron's ass with no mercy. Ron was groaning madly as Cam's thrusts became more and more accurate, pressing harshly into his sweet spot. Cam lowered his face down to Ron's, who started to kiss the brunette. Cam let Ron dominate the furious lip-lock as his hips thrusted fiercely. Ron started to play with Cam's nipples, flicking each of the slightly hairy nubs with his thumbs. Cam bent further so Ron could do this easier. This caused the head of Ron's cock to rub against Cam's abs, the precum oozing out of it acting as lubricant.

"God, Cam!" said Ron, as Cam again hit his sweet spot, feeling like he hadn't came due to sheer willpower. Cam seemed to be in the same boat, his face red and sweaty, and his fucking becoming increasingly uneven and animalistic. Combined with his prostate being hit now more than half the time and his cock slipping up against Cam's abs, Ron was experiencing some serious near-sensory overload.

"D-dang... Ron..." Cam managed to say through his heavy breathing, "So...tight!"

Ron felt his balls slowly but surely start to draw up nearer to his body. Ron knew he wouldn't last much longer. Ron lifted his right arm, revealing the ginger bush of hair that lay beneath. Ron put his hands in Cam's brunette hair and shoved his face nearer to the indent. Cam realized what Ron wanted, so he shoved his face in the hairy pit. Ron hugged just above Cam's butt with his legs, trying to keep the brunette inside of him as his orgasm approached. He was able to delay for 10 seconds before he came. Ron practically screamed as his balls fully tightened, his clamping like a vice on Cam's cock. Ron's own cock shook, and 9 hot streams of white liquid shot out the end, coating Cam's abs in the substance. Cam, who was teetering on the end, was able to give a couple last feeble thrusts before Ron kissed him and he announced his orgasm, his seed erupting from his cock into Ron's ass. Cam collapsed on Ron, the cum on his stomach squishing between the two boys. Cam and Ron just lay there for a couple of minutes, both breathing heavily. After those couple of minutes had passed, Cam slowly removed his softening member from inside the ginger, some of his cum leaking out. Cam walked to Ron's bathroom and got some towels. He handed one to Ron, who wiped off his belly and sat up with a moan as he felt the stinging in his ass.

"Sorry," apologized Cam sheepishly. Ron chuckled.

"No need to be," stated Ron with a shrug, "That was pretty fucking hot." Cam wiped off his stomach as well, and went up to sit next to Ron.

"Did that prove it?" asked Cam.

"Prove what?"

"That I like what you like?" inquired Cam. Ron grinned and moved from sitting laying on his side facing Cam.

"Yep," Ron said, "But a simple yes would've sufficed. I'm really bloody tired now." Ron's yawn shortly afterwards illustrated this point. Cam took this as a sign to lay down next to ginger. Ron's arm went around Cam, and Cam moved into the embrace, feeling Ron's warmth. Cam's eyes slowly started to droop as he came down from his orgasm high. Cam saw through his slowly closing eyelids the lights go off (Cam figured Ron probably had used his wand on them). Cam fulled closed his eyes and snuggled up to Ron, who was snoring softly with his head resting on Cam's neck.

I have never been more thankful for an exploding truck in my life thought Cam as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Cam stirred into consciousness on the very warm bed he was on. Even in his half-awake state, he could detect the heavenly aroma permeating the room. It smelled like the type of breakfast that was probably very unhealthy for you, but you'd have it anyway. For a moment, Cam thought he was home, his mom cooking breakfast feats like she'd occasionally do on a Saturday morning for no other reason than to eat the food. However, he awoke enough to where he could feel Ron's head nuzzling his neck. Cam smiled as the memories from the night previous flooded in. He gently peeled off Ron's arm and stood up.

Cam, though staying the night and doing a wide variety of interesting things in it, had never gotten a good look at Ron's room. It wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, but it was still nice. It had plain beige colored walls, with a trimming near the ceiling and the ground that featured golden balls with what Cam thought to be wings. He looked above the dresser and saw another Quidditch (Cam had to think for a second to remember the name) poster. The poster was of a team of people in bright orange robes with two crossing black c's on them flying on broomsticks. The caption to it read Chudley Cannons: Let's All Keep Our Fingers Crossed and Hope for the Best. Cam chuckled.

"Wuzzat?" murmured Ron sleepily, apparently just waking up.

"I was just admiring your poster," said Cam, barely containing his laughter as he looked the slightly ridiculous motto displayed proudly on the poster.

"Why are you laughing?" yawned Ron, getting up and stretching, "They were ninth in the league a couple of years ago."

"Out of how many?" inquired Cam.

"That's not important," muttered Ron, causing to Cam to laugh. Ron stopped fuming at Cam after he smelled the smell that had woken Cam.

"Have you been cooking?" asked Ron.

"No," said Cam, "I just woke up."

"Ah," said Ron, "Must be Hermione then 'cos I don't know how to cook. She must've finally gotten home last night. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna eat some of that." Cam agreed and started out the door.

"Um, Cam?" asked Ron.

"Yeah?" Cam, one foot out the door.

"Forgetting something?" Ron asked, holding up a shirt that he had pulled out his dresser. Cam blushed and looked down at his himself.

Right, clothes.

Ron laughed and tossed him a shirt, a pair of boxers, and some sweatpants. Cam was happy to note as he slid on the shirt, it smelled just like Ron. If the other male hadn't been there and probably would've found it creep, Cam would've started to sniff the shirt incessantly. Ron donned similar apparel and followed Cam out of the room, and down the stairs. They turned left into the dining room, and both gave similar gasps of surprise when they found what waited for them in there.

It was possibly the biggest breakfast that Cam had ever seen. There were stacks of pancakes, about 7 pancakes high. There were plates filled with toast, french toast, bacon, and sausage. There was a bowl of fruit with apples, bananas, pears, oranges, and some that Cam didn't recognize. There were bowls of cereal with milk and even a spoon inside, prepped to be eaten at a moment's notice. At one end of the table were various things to put on the food, such as jelly, butter, peanut butter, salt, and bizarrely chocolate. Who Cam assumed to be Hermione sat behind a copy of The Toronto Sun, with the blazing headline NON-LETHAL GAS EXPLOSION IN FRONT OF LOCAL MALL. Cam would've been more concerned with that if the amazing feast wasn't in front of him.

Hermione seemed to finally notice their presence after a couple of seconds. She set down her newspaper and observed the two boys. Cam recognized her frizzy brown hair, which was pulled into a photograph, and brown eyes from the photograph. However, Cam didn't expect her piercing glare. Cam could almost see the gears turning behind her eyes as she stared at the two males in the entrance to the dining room. This scared Cam just a bit because he imagined her as a bit of an air head from the photo, despite Ron telling him she was one of the best in his school. Alli Bhandari, a girl at his school, was smart but still a little flighty.

"It's nice to know that you got up at a decent hour Ronald," said Hermione, "I was worried that all this would go to waste."

"All this is right!" said Ron, sitting down at one chair, "You came home after 11:00. You must've stayed up all night to make this."

"Perks of work-derived insomnia," stated Hermione, giving a plate to Ron , "But you seemed to have gone to bed even later than me."

"What d'you mean?" asked Ron, piling pancakes onto his plate. Hermione blushed.

"Um..." she began, her face as red as a tomato, "I came home at around 11:30 and saw that Crookshanks had gotten into my blush again, so I went up to my room to clean it up. Your door was open and I saw that you were... busy... with your friend here." It was Ron and Cam's turned to redden. Hermione now turned her focus to Cam, who was still standing by the table.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, if Ronald here didn't tell you," said Hermione, "Nice to meet you." Cam smiled and nodded at her bashfully. Hermione reached for a plate and handed it to him. Cam sat down at the table, trying to decide what he should eat first. He settled his mind on some French toast. Ron seemed to read his mind and handed him the syrup. They accidentally touched hands in mid hand-off, causing them to blush even more than they were. Cam saw Hermione smiling at them.

"So Cam," said Hermione as he dug into his French toast, "How'd you meet Ron?"

"I was helping him get you your phone," stated Cam. Hermione chuckled.

"Thank you for that," she grinned, showing Cam the phone which had a text notification from a contact entitled 'Mum', "Ron tries but he still doesn't get technology." Hermione and he laughed.

"I can use the microwave," said Ron defensively.

"You'd get tired of Hot Pockets eventually," Hermione quipped, causing Cam to laugh. Hermione was definitely a lot nicer when she was talking... and when she wasn't in a relationship with Ron.

"I can assume you have a muggle parent, then?" asked Hermione. Cam, with a mouth full French toast, nodded and swallowed. "Both of them," he said once his mouth was empty.

"Wicked," said Hermione, "So you're just like me then." Cam shook his head, which caused Hermione to frown and scrunch her eyebrows.

"But if you're not muggle born..." Hermione's face lit in realization, then turned to fury, pointed at Ron. Ron, who was busy stuffing his face with the delicious food, didn't even acknowledge it.

"Ron?" Hermione, "Are you aware that Cam's a muggle?"

'Why does it bloody matter, 'Mione?" asked Ron, his voice suddenly edged, "If you haven't noticed, you're a muggle-born!"

"I'm not angry that he isn't magic, Ron!" said Hermione pointedly, her face scrunching in annoyance, "But we're trying to keep a low cover here! You've obviously told him about us being magic, since he obviously knows what the word muggle means! And he could tell everybody that we're-"

"Well I had to tell him after he nearly got killed with a lorry!"

"What lorry, Ronald?"

"You know that gas explosion-"

"THIS GAS EXPLOSION?" shrieked Hermione, thrusting her finger at the newspaper. Ronald seemed to afraid to nod and didn't. This only made Hermione screech at Ron. "You used MAGIC in front of muggles and made a bloody truck bloody EXPLODE? Ronald Bilius Weasley, of all the stupid, bonehead, IRRESPONSIBLE-"

"Hermione," said Cam in a warning tone, his voice surprising Hermione, Ron, and even himself. Now that he had thrust himself into this situation, he supposed he had to keep talking. "Ron exploded that truck to keep me safe, and a bunch of other people," explained Cam, ignoring the shocked look on Hermione's face, "This guy-Lucius Malfoy- was trying to hurt Ron and me, and if he attacked me, who knows who he could've hurt, too?" This seemed to take all the fight out of Hermione, replacing it was a fearful look.

"Malfoy," she said in frightened disbelief, "H-how... w-why... why was he in Canada?"

"Apparently hunting us down," said Ron gravely, "I had to do something." Hermione closed her eyes, took a shuttering breath. When she re-opened his eyes, her eyes were full of tears.

"I'm such an idiot," said Hermione, her voice shaking, "I'm sorry Ron and Cam, too..."

"It's fine, 'Mione," said Ron, walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder, "You're just worried about our safety is all."

"Yeah," she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes, "But it doesn't give me the right to be a raging bitch." Ron laughed softly at that.

"True," he admitted, "But 'Mione... you should take a breather today; you've been up all night. Cam and I can clean up down here and you can go upstairs and watch those trashy American shows you've been watching." Cam nodded in agreement. Hermione got up and started walking to the door when Cam suddenly had a question of his own for her.

"How'd you know my name?" he asked. Hermione's façade became embarrassed.

"Ron was screaming it while..." Hermione trailed off but it was still enough to make Cam blush. Hermione soon afterwards upstairs and Ron sat at Hermione's seat, which was across from Cam's.

"Sorry about that," said Ron, "She's been a little stressed since leaving. We were attacked by Death eaters the first night here, so that set her on edge. It's been 6 months and I think that she believed we were finally done with the attacks." He put his hand across the table to touch Cam's hand. Cam smiled and put his hand the ginger's as well. They kept this contact for a second before breaking it to have two hands to enjoy their breakfast. Cam finished his French toast, then had some pancakes, toast, two apples, and finished within another 2 pieces of French toast. Cam was surprised he could eat all this food, but he was extremely hungry after last night's events. Ron seemed to be in the same boat, on his fifth slice of toast. Cam was full, so he just waited for Ron to finish, which took another 10 minutes of eating. Ron laid back with his arms behind his head.

"Even when she's a bit of an emotional wreck," said Ron appreciatively, "She's a damn good cook." He got up and started to walk towards to the living room.

"Should we clean up the mess?" asked Cam, gesturing to the slight mess they had created on the table.

"Damn you're right," said Ron. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the table. "Wingardium Leviosa." The plates, to Cam's shock and awe, started to levitate off the table. Ron pointed his wand toward the kitchen and the dirty dishes seemed to start floating towards it. Ron smiled at Cam's expression of child-like wonder.

"Pretty cool, yeah?' asked Ron. Cam nodded as he saw the plates stack themselves onto the counter by the sink in the kitchen.

"We can do them later," said Ron, heading over to the couch and sitting down on it. Cam followed and sat right next to Ron, enjoying the uncomfortable feeling the white couch that was probably there for aesthetics. Ron kicked his feet up on the coffee table and looked at the brunette.

"So what d'you wanna do?" asked Ron yawning. Cam was about to say something along the lines of the previous night, due to the fact that Ron's shirt was pulling up, revealing Ron's happy trail. However, he was cut off by the sound of a phone going off. Ron didn't seem to realize what was going on for a second because he pulled out his wand and started to look around the room.

"Where are those damn pixies?" asked Ron looking around. Cam realized his phone, which must've fallen out of his pocket last night. He held it up with a smirk at Ron, then he looked at the phone. When he saw the name Mike Dallas, he groaned a bit and answered.

"Hello?" said Cam a bit disappointefly.

"Hello to you too," said his hockey captain, sounding a lot less tired than him, "Didnt mean to wake you but it's like 10 in the morning."

"Exactly," said Cam, "That's why I'm a little mad. Why are you calling this early?"

"Hockey practice," stated Dallas, "We're having it today. Just wanted to remind you."

"And no need to sound excited," Dallas added when Cam groaned a bit.

"Speaking of practice, where the hell are you?" inquired Dallas over the phone, "Your parents ask if you were at my house, and I said yes to keep them off your ass."

"I'm at a..." Cam paused as Ron looked at him while he looked at Cam, "Friend's."

"Mhmm," said Dallas, sounding amusedly unconvinced, "I've used that one before. Just tell your Prince Charming that I'll need to borrow you for a little bit."

"Okay," remarked Cam.

"See you at 10:30," said Dallas, ending the call. Ron looked at Cam in confusion.

"What was that about?" asked Ron.

"Hockey practice," said Cam, sighing.

"What's that?" asked Ron in confusion.

"Basically, you skate on ice and hit a flat thing called a puck into a goal with sticks," explained Cam, trying to lounge back on the uncomfortable couch.

"Somehow I feel like you're not very happy to be going to it," said Ron.

"I'm not," said Cam truthfully, "I just do it so.. I don't even know why I do it." That was the truth. Back in Kapukasing, Cam had been on the basketball team, which he actually enjoyed. However, in his Freshman year the Hockey was founded and was short a couple people. Cam's coach was both basketball and hockey coach, so he encouraged Cam to join the team. Cam absolutely loathed it, but he was good at it. He continued to do it because it had made him fairly popular and if he continued to, he could possibly get a scholarship. That still didn't change the fact that he didn't like playing it.

"Yeah, I'm not happy 'bout it either," said Ron, putting his head on Cam's chest, the warmth from it permeating to his neck.

"Can you get me to practice?" asked Cam, "I took the bus to get to work and I don't think Dallas really wants to drive mall the way to this side of Toronto."

Ron shook his head. "I don't how to drive cars that don't fly." Cam gave him a weird look, by but Ron seemed to be dead serious.

"I guess I'll call Maya or something," said Cam, gently pushing Ron's head off his chest to reach for his phone.

"Wait," asked Ron, stopping Cam's hand with his own. Cam looked at the ginger with a confused expression.

"Does the hockey place have a fireplace anywhere?" asked Ron. Cam nodded.

"In the manager's office," said the brunette, "I'm assuming there's something you want to do with them?"

"Ron, why are you standing in the fireplace?"

This was a fair question, Cam thought. Ron had led him to up the stairs to a library that Cam hadn't seen. It was through a door across the hall from Hermione's room, who was currently sleep on her back while a loud reality show played in the background. The library wasn't all that impressive, be a relatively small room with a couple of bookshelves and a large white marble fireplace with a leather chair in front of it. The moment they had entered the room, Ron had gone to the fireplace and grabbed a jar on the mantelpiece. Ron was able to stand in the fireplace with the jar and look at Cam's befuddled face.

"Are you going to catch yourself on fire or something?" asked Cam. Ron shook his head and gestured to the jar in his hand.

"Floo powder," explained Ron, grabbing some in his hand and setting the jar down on the mantle, "Say where you wanna go, throw it in the fire, and you're transported where you wanna go, or at least to the nearest fireplace."

"Is that safe?" asked Cam hesitantly.

"I've never been hurt," said Ron nonchalantly, shrugging, "Wanna try it?"

"How about you go first and I'll see how it's done?" suggested Cam nervously.  
"Suit yourself," said Ron. He stepped faced the fireplace, yelled "Tom Parker's Hockey Center", and threw the powder into the fire. Cam stepped back in shock as Ron seemed to be engulfed in green fire, only leaving a steaming fireplace in his place. Cam looked at the place where Ron had stood, wondering if the ginger was unburned and still in one peace in the manager's office. Gulping, he went over to fireplace and took some of the powder. He thought about running to the center and apologizing like hell later, but decided he shouldn't keep Ron waiting. Cam nervously stepped by the fireplace and looked at it.

"T-tom Parker's Hockey Center!" yelled Cam, throwing the powder into the fire. Suddenly, Cam's vision was obscured by green fire that seemed to pull him slightly forward and up the chimney.

It was one of the scariest things Cam had ever done, not that he'd done many crazy things. But still, using the Floo Powder was terrifying. Cam felt himself spinning so fast that he was become disoriented, his fantastic breakfast turning in his stomach. His vision was mostly of the green fire that he'd seen, but occasionally through that he'd see what appeared to be the view out of other fireplaces (Cam wondered if they could see a glimpse of him as he flew past). He heard the odd conversation, one about milk and another was a fight between a man and his cheating wife, over the roar of the flames. The experience didn't last long because before he knew it, he slid out of the fireplace in the Hockey Center's managerial office on his back, knocking Ron on top of him.

"That's a pretty short fireplace, eh?" asked Ron amusedly, getting of the brunette and dusting himself off.

"Tell me about it," said Cam, abhorred at the fireplace travel, "Is it always that... that?" Ron chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, kinda," said Ron, "I wasn't actually sure if we were gonna come out here. In order for it to work, it has to be connected to the network, or it'll send you to the nearest fireplace that is. This place must be important to the Ministry of Magic here in Canada."

"Or they just really like hockey," said Cam, "But I don't know anybody that'd go through that just to watch hockey."

"They'd probably just apparate here," admitted Ron. Before Ron could explain what apparating is, Cam felt his phone vibrate, surprisingly surviving the whole ordeal. . It was just a meaningless application notification but he saw that it was 10:27. Cam looked at Ron.

"I gotta go," said Cam, pointing to his phone. Ron nodded.

"Meet me at the door here afterwards," said Ron, "So we can use the fireplace to get back home." Cam nodded. The two males stood there for a moment awkwardly, not really sure what one would say for a temporary greeting for someone with whom you hooked up. Ron split the silence by hugging the shorter brunette. Cam hugged back and smirked when he felt Ron's member pressing against his lower abdomen.

"Maybe later," laughed Cam and Ron did as well. Cam waved and sprinted down to the rink, making it just as Dallas was going into the locker room to talk to the team before practice.

"Hey Saunders," said Dallas, "You're nearly late."

"Sorry, Dallas," panted Cam, hands on his knees, "I had to get a very interesting mode of transportation to get here."

"I think I don't wanna know," remarked Dallas, "By the way, does h-.. the person you were with... smoke? 'Cuz you smell like a fireplace!" Cam shook his head and Dallas shrugged.

"Just make sure you shower it off," shrugged Dallas composedly, "Now come on, you just barely it on time."

Cam sat on a bench in the empty locker room, completely exhausted and was feeling that stress he'd come to associate with hockey. There seemed to be three overlying reasons that hockey was such a drag to him.

One was the sheer physical demands of it. Balancing on the ice, with all the equipment, racing around at speeds that made him constantly feel like he were on a circular Floo Powder trip was amazingly difficult. Cam liked a challenge and Dallas was a nice guy off the rink, but being on it made Dallas turn into a bit of a force of nature. He would make them work their butts off on the ice, and when their butts were off, he'd make them work their legs, arms, chests... Cam experienced full multi-periods of dull throbbing from it.

Second was the time commitments to something he didn't particularly enjoy. Sure, he could get a college opportunity from this, but sometimes when he came home nearing 12 a.m.. Staying up until 4 a.m. was a frustrating reality to him. The only way he could get out of practicing was by having work and he planned his workdays on Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays because those were the days that Dallas usually was in the mood to make them work a little more.

Third, and by far the worse. Cam could enjoy the physical challenges and bear his dislike of the game, but all this paled in comparison to his teammates. Even back in his hometown, his teammates were the absolute worse. They were loud, obnoxious, egomaniacal, misogynist, yet oddly female obsessed, among other things. They were constantly being "manly" to prove their heterosexuality and would call any guy that they didn't see fit being call a man gay. Cam was often the target of their attacks, not being the hyper-masculine super-god they seemed to think themselves as. Cam often tried to prove himself, but after he realized that he was gay, he started to do it less because he saw it as futile.

He heard someone enter the locker room and start walking to him. Cam assumed it was Dallas or one of his jerk teammates, but to his pleasant surprise it was Ron. Ron smiled and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cam, the words coming out more harshly than he meant. "I mean, I didn't expect to see you here."

"You were taking a while," said Ron, "And I just wanted to know when you'd be coming." Cam reached up to his own face and wipe some stray sweaty hairs away.

"I should take a shower," sighed Cam, taking note of how he didn't smell the best.

"Good idea," said Ron, standing up, "We should take a shower."

"We?" asked Cam. He wasn't repulsed by taking a shower with Ron; in fact, he'd very much like to shower with the ginger male. However, he really didn't think a group of homophobic teenage males would appreciate two males in the shower... "showering".

"C'mon Cam, even I can see you're stressed," said Ron, "We don't have to shower like that." His laugh after that confirmed that something would definitely happen. This worried Cam and Ron put his hand on his shoulder.

"There are charms that I know that might take care of the issue," said Ron. He removed his wand from the sweatpants he wore. He muttered a few words under his breath. The door to the locker room seemed to click lock and the air in the actual locker room itself seemed to make itself void of all sound.

"Locking and silencing charms," explained Ron, "These have come in handy more than a few times."Ron then removed his shirt, his sweatpants, and his boxers, putting his wand in the pile of clothes. Cam found himself checking out the taller male's firm ass as he walked to the showers.

"Coming?" asked Ron. Ron walked into the showers and Cam heard one of the shower-heads turn on. Cam tensed as he expected his teammates to arrive en masse. When that didn't occur, Cam walked into the showers. He was greeted to the sight of the taller male standing underneath one shower-head near the rear of the showers, the warm water running down his slightly hairy body. When Ron felt Cam's wondering eyes, he grinned and waved Cam over to him. Cam slowly walked over, trying not to slip on the water on the shower floors.

"Turn around," requested Ron. Cam did so, his back facing Ron. Ron walked past the brunette to a shelf that was installed in the showers to hold shampoo, body wash, really whatever you wanted to keep in a shower. Ron searched on the shelf for a second, then found a bottle of combination shampoo and body wash. He stood behind Cam and squirted some of the white liquid in his hands. Ron put his hands on Cam's head and slowly started to rub the white liquid into Cam's hair. Cam groaned a little bit, the massage of his scalp definitely making him calmer than he had been before. Ron moved his hands to let some of the excess wash away, then moved on from Ron's head. He put his hands on Cam's sore shoulders and began to knead them. Cam felt himself calm even more, soft moans falling from his mouth as Ron's ironically magic fingers relaxed him.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron, mistaking Cam's groans of approval as pain.

"Definitely," stated Cam, his tone now very tranquil. Ron continued to rub down the other's back. Cam didn't know how Ron knew the spots that were usually sore after practice, but he was doing it extremely well, using his thumbs to provide relief on a particularily pained area. Ron had reached the end of his back, and the ginger slapped Cam's ass playfully before continuing back up his back, Cam's eyes rolling back in his head. Ron reached his shoulders again, and then stopped massaging his back.

"Why did you stop?" complained Cam vividly.

"We are in the shower after," said Ron, putting more of the body wash/shampoo in his hands, "Face me." Cam did so, and now he could see more of the ginger boy. The water gleamed off his thin muscular frame, running down his body, the hairs that covered it pressing up against his skin.

"My eyes are up here," joked Ron. He put his hands on Cam's pectorals and started to lather them. It was now Ron's turn to check out the other's body.

No matter how stressed Cam got from it, hockey did wonders for Cam's body. His pectorals were definitely and more finely defined than other guys that he had seen. His lower body wasn't overly muscular but definitely not an eyesore to Ron. Ron's hand rubbed up against Cam's nipples as he lathered over the area. Ron looked up momentarily to see Cam's face, lost in his own little world. Ron let the foam that had formed from the liquid rinse off Cam's chest. He was definitely more relaxed now but Ron had more in store. Ron leaned down and took one of Cam's nipples in his mouth sucking on the hardened nub. He was pleased to hear another one of Cam's moans; he noticed the last night that Cam had enjoy having his nipples played with, so Ron gave the nub a hard pinch. Cam gave almost a little whine at this. Smiling, Ron rubbed the brunette's muscular stomach before dropping to his knees in front of Cam's crotch. He smiled as he saw Cam's cock standing at full mast, leaking slight pre-cum.

"Fuck, Ron," moaned Cam throatily as Ron placed his lips onto the head of the member in front of him, surprising Ron as this was the first foul language that he heard the other employ. He slowly started by swirling his tongue of the tip of the member, then running the tip of his tongue teasingly down a vein that supplied it with blood. Cam definitely seemed a lot more relaxed now.

Ron took a hold of the brunette's cock and slowly inched his mouth onto it. Cam's fingers found their way into Ron's hair as Ron slowly bobbed on the member. Ron's fingers found themselves playing with Cam's balls as he put more and more of the brunette's cock into his mouth, Cam's hips bucked forward, driving more of the thick cock than he could handle, causing him to choke a little.

"Sorry," Cam apologized breathily. Ron waved it off and continued to lick the side of the rod again, driving Cam slightly wild. Ron's head moved to swirl his tongue on Cam's balls, then moving his mouth up the length again, giving one last swipe with his tongue. Ron looked up at Cam, whose face was red and his breathy slightly unsteady. Ron got up and started a kiss with the other.

Cam and Ron kissing immediately turned rough, their tongues fighting for control. Cam won control of it, his tongue massaging Ron's in a way that definitely appeased Ron. Their naked bodies pressed up against each, grinding up against each to feel the friction of their cocks against hard muscle. Cam kissed Ron again, his hand reaching down to stroke the ginger's rod. Ron groaned into the lip-lock, his hips bucking forward. Cam grinned mischievously and dropped to his knees in front of Ron. He immediately took the member into his mouth, causing Ron to groan.

"Cam," groaned Ron, his hips bucking forward to drive his member into Cam's waiting warm mouth. Cam grasped Ron's ass to provide leverage for himself as Ron fucked his mouth, driving the head of his member to the back of his throat, Cam gagging along the entire way.

"Merlin's beard!" muttered Ron while his thrusts increased in speed, his balls slapping noisily against Cam's chin. Cam's fingers on Ron's butt increased, one of Cam's fingers ghosting over Ron's entrance, causing the ginger to shiver. This caused Ron to accidentally make an extra large thrusts, making Cam gag like he had made Ron do before. Ron looked down in lust and slight apology. Cam accepted this apology and Ron continued to thrust into Cam's welcoming mouth. As Ron did this, Cam slowly passed his finger over Ron's hole, rubbing around the rim. Apparently Ron really enjoyed this because Cam could taste precum. Realizing that this might not last much longer at the present rate, Cam removed his head away from Ron's leaking member. Ron looked at Cam in disappointment, being on the verge of releasing, but then saw the look on Cam's face. Ron definitely understood.  
Ron went over to a wall and faced it, putting his hands on the wall and slightly bending over, his wonderful ass sticking out at Cam. Cam and Ron both smiled as Cam went over to kneel behind Ron. Cam put his hands on each of the hairy cheeks, and spread them apart. Cam felt his member harden more, if even possible, at the sight of Ron's hairy pucker winking at him.

Ron shuddered as Cam licked from his balls to his pucker, then moving his tongue to lap slowly over Ron's hole. Ron started to grind his ass against Cam's face, Cam responding by increasing the pace his tongue danced around the ring of muscle. Ron's muscles seemed to relax as Cam was able to slip his tongue innto the tight space, Ron making a noise like a mouse being trodden upon.

"God, Cam!" the red-haired male nearly shouted, "How are you so good at this?" Cam, ego feeling boosted, smile and dug his face into the mounds of flesh. He focused more on the cheeks, slightly biting down on the left. Ron made a slightly pained whine but made no objections to it. Cam reached around and gave Ron a couple pumps, then looked up at the hot guy bending over for him, his flushed face matching his own.

"Can I..?" asked Cam, letting the question trail off into space.

"Yeah," answered Ron, an aroused smiling finding its way onto his lips, "Fuck me."

Cam didn't need to be told twice.

He went over to the bottle of shampoo that had been previously been discarded to the side and brought it over to where Ron bent. He hastily put some of the liquid on two fingers and slowly inserted them one at time into Ron. Ron slowly groaned as Cam's fingers stretched him out, occasionally curling upwards to rub at his prostate. Ron's eyes rolled back in his head as Cam massaged the little spot inside of him.

"Fuck Cam," said Ron, breathless and also sort of amused, "You're really eager for this, aren't you?" Cam blushed, but continued to stretch Ron out with his two fingers, Ron's hips bucking back to keep the slick digits within him. When he thought Ron was loosened enough, he removed his fingers and placed his hands on Ron's hips, his cock pointing at Ron's furry hole.

"Ready?" asked Cam, his eyes glazed over with lust but still wanting to know if the other male would be okay. Ron's nod was all he needed as he thrust into the taller male in front of him, earning a groan from Ron. Ron breathed heavily, partly from trying to adjust to intrusion, party from how hot Cam looked with sweat dripping down his face to the absolutely aroused face that he had.

Ron groaned as Cam began to pound into him quicker than he expected at first. It seemed like Cam was getting rid of all his pent-up frustration with hockey. Cam's thick rod went in and out of Ron, slowly stretching Ron out. Ron gasped as his prostate was passed over by one of Cam's thrusts. Cam also seemed to be enjoying this, his face having a slight aroused smile while he did Ron, Ron's tight hole squeezing down on his cock. While he thrust, Cam reached down to Ron's own leaking cock and began to pump it in time with his own thrusts. Ron groaned as Cam's fingers expertly surrounded his member, even rubbing his sensitive head. Ron felt Cam's head drop on his neck, his hot breath causing the hair on the back of his neck to tingle.

"Ron," Ron heard Cam say, his voice raspy as he drilled into Ron, his balls slapping noisily against his ass. Ron groaned and started to push his ass back to meet Cam's thrusts. However, he also felt himself slightly slipping down, due to Cam being shorter and the position he was in. This was making it hard for Ron keep himself at good angle for Cam's thrusts to hit his prostate, so he looked back at the brunette

"Cam," he said, his voice a husky mess, "Stop for a second." Cam stopped himself, looking at Ron as if Ron were criticizing his skills.

"No, it's great," reassured Ron, "I just wanna try a new position." Cam nodded and slowly slid himself out of Ron. Ron walked over to a bench that was in the showers (Ron didn't see the point of having it in there) and sat slightly back on it, spreading his legs to give Cam access yet aain. Cam walked to Ron, gripped his hips, and slowly inserted himself into the ginger yet again.

Cam and Ron both enjoyed this new position much more. They could both now look each other in the eyes as they kissed, Cam letting Ron dominate the kiss. Ron was also very fond of this position because Cam's thrusts were definitely now hitting his sweet with much more prevailing accuracy, the brunette's wide rod stretching him amazingly, and he could play with Cam's nipples, which he now knew was a major turn-on for the brunette by the way Cam's breathing turned shallow the moment he began to do it.

Cam hit Ron's prostate dead on 4 times and Ron knew that he wasn't going to last much loner at the current rate. He looked up at Cam whose face was screwed up in concentration and lust as he assaulted Ron's sweet spot.

"Cam," said Ron, "Show me your pits!" This came out a lot more authoritative than Ron had expected, and this showed on Cam's face. Still Cam seemed to find it hot because he lifted his arms to reveal the requested area of his body. Cam wasn't as hairy as Ron was, but Ron was pleasantly surprised to see that Cam had a bush of brunette hair situated in the indentations that matched the hair that he had on his body and surrounded his cock that was bringing him so much pleasure. Cam smiled as he realized what Ron wanted and awkwardly (due to his angle) brought his armpit down to Ron's face, who shoved his face in it.

"FUCK!" came the muffled of Ron as Cam's cock hit his prostate dead on and brought him to an explosive orgasm. Ron's cock squirted 10 long strings of cum up, most of it coating the pectoral's of the brunette, and a couple even hitting him the face. Ron found it adorable as Cam's tongue licked some of the salty liquid off his face.

"Ron!" gasped Cam as he orgasmed, burying himself balls deep into Ron and staying there as he let loose his seed into Ron. Both boys stayed there for about a minute before Cam pulled out his cock from Ron.

"Feel better?" joked Ron, slowly getting up off the bench.

"Definitely," said Cam, sounding a lot less stressed than he had been. He smiled and gave Ron a quick kiss, some of the Ron's cum getting on Ron's chest.

"Why does that always happen?" laughed Cam. Ron smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno," remarked the ginger boy, walking back over to the shower head that they'd been using previously, "But it's a good thing we're already in the shower."


	3. Chapter 3

´Cam had to quickly leave after his and Ron's... _escapades_... in the locker room showers, but not after Cam had given Ron his phone number.

"Give this to Hermione," stated Cam, taking a pen that he randomly had in his hockey bag, "She'll know what it's used for." Ron nodded and they shared one last kiss before they both headed to the manager's office. Ron stepped by the fire place and used it, the green fire taking over his form and returning to his home. Cam then went to the front of the hockey center and hailed a taxi to take him home.

He arrived home without issue, his parents not really asking him where he had stayed the night (that was probably good because Cam didn't really think they'd respond well if he had told them exactly where he was and had been doing). He spent the rest of the day Saturday and all of Sunday finishing up schoolwork that he'd meant to do on Friday after his work but didn't do due to the whole drama with Lucius and the resulting day with Ron. Cam didn't expect Ron to text him or call him at all, considering he didn't really know how phones worked, but Hermione at least texted him at one point stating that she had his number.

Soon, Monday morning rolled around and Cam was bone-tired and not wanting to enter school whatsoever. However, he still got in his car after having Frosted Flakes (that were very subpar to the breakfast Hermione had made, unfortunately) and drove to Degrassi. He parked his car in his usual spot and went into the building. He was half expecting everybody to know about Ron and him, but everybody seemed to be in their respective cliques, chattering away. He sighed in relief and walked to his locker, taking out his books for his first class, Biology. Suddenly, he heard somebody yell "Cam!" He turned around and was greeted by Maya, running towards him at top speed.

"Saunders!" said the shorter blonde peppily, "Haven't seen you all weekend!" She was wearing a cheerleader uniform, a reminder of a promise she had made to her friend Tori that she'd be on the squad with her, and had pom-poms in her hands at her side akimbo. Her brown eyes seemed to demand an explanation for their lack of contact over the weekend.

"Yeah," smiled Cam, "Been busy with work and stuff." He started to walk to Biology, and Maya walked alongside him with an interesting smile on her face.

"Stuff?" she asked curiously, "Care to elaborate?" Cam blushed at the thought of Ron and his... actions... over the weekend. Maya seemed to read his expression well and pulled him into an empty classroom with an open door and the lights off. Maya made Cam sit one of the desks within the darkened room.

"Hey," protested Cam, "I have Biology in 10 minutes. You have French!"

" _Le Français va m'attendre,_ Cam," laughed Maya, sitting down on a chair of her own, "Now tell me, who is this _garçon_ that you have been meeting?" Her eyebrows wagged in a suggestive manner. Cam blushed, thoroughly embarrassed. The acts themselves that he had done with the red-head he was not ashamed of; however, Maya could make almost anything so embarrassing that you would want to crawl under a dark, damp place and die quietly. Maya smiled even wider as Cam sighed.

"His name is Ron," Cam muttered.

"That's hot," remarked Maya, "What's he like?"

"Tall," said Cam, "Red-hair. Blue eyes. Nice ass." Maya laughed at this and adopted a flirty pose, with one hand free of a pom-pom running through her blonde hair.

"Don't you like blonde-hair and brown eyes?" asked Maya playfully, "And I have a nice ass!" It was Cam's turn to laugh at Maya.

"But you have boobs," laughed Cam, "I don't like things that have boobs."

"According to the Hockey team, I have no tits," Maya shrugged, "So apparently we're a match made in heaven." Cam smiled and shook his head at his ex-girlfriend's forwardness. Maya picked up the pom-pom she had dropped and set them on the desk she was sitting at. She regarded Cam with a look of interest.

"So I'm assuming this _Ron_ and you did... things... together?" questioned Maya. Cam, if even possible, blushed a little darker.

"Yeah," said Cam mortified, "Why do you need to know?"

"Can't a girl know when her friend is getting some tail?" said Maya, hitting his arm mischievously, "Besides, it's finally with a gender that you like now. I think Tori is relieved that you don't have a problem getting _it_ up." Ron held his head in his hands after Maya said this. He and Tori, Maya's friend, had or at least _tried_ to have a brief fling shortly before Cam realized he didn't like girls. Since he wasn't attracted to females in the slightest, it's safe to say that his performance wasn't that good with her, and that left a permanent awkwardness between the two whenever they happened to see each other or both hanging out with Maya. Maya seemed to read his mind because she said, "You know she's not angry at you."

"I know," said Cam, "But it kinda feels like I used her." Maya shrugged.

"Hey, it got Zig jealous enough to ask her out when she said she didn't have a good time," Maya pointed out, standing up off the desk and checking her phone. "It's 5 minutes 'til," she remarked, putting her phone to sleep and standing by the door to the hallway, leaning against the frame. She looked at Cam, expecting the brunette to get up, which he did. They exited the classroom and started walking down the hall until Maya stood outside the French classroom, Madame Jean-Aux's voice talking in rapid French being apparent.

"See ya," said Cam, turning toward biology.

"Cam?" said Maya, causing Cam to turn towards her.

"I can't wait to meet your hunk," winked Maya, walking into the French classroom. Moments later, he heard the blonde being asked a question in French, and the shorter girl said "Madame, the people in this class have absolutely no idea what you're saying on Monday mornings." Cam snickered, walking away from the classroom so he wouldn't be late.

* * *

Cam sat down on the bench after his hockey practice, making him think of Ron and his discourse that had occurred there only moments before. Cam felt his cock stir at the thought of Ron against the wall of the shower again, his body on display to him. Cam only got out of this wonderful and exciting reverie when Dallas came up next to him and loudly said, "Saunders!" Cam jumped and looked at Dallas.

"Dallas," said Cam, "What the heck was that for?" Dallas snorted and sat down next to him.

"'Heck'?" asked Dallas in disbelief, "You had a pretty dirty mouth when you were here with that guy Saturday." Cam's face paled.

"Y-you saw...?" asked Cam, the question trailing off before he could find his train of thought, "But how? The door was locked!"

"Perks of being the captain," remarked the black male, dangling a silver key in his hand in front of Cam's face, "It was weird, I couldn't hear you guys at all. I saw that the door was locked, so I used my key and entered to see you guys... well, doing interesting things in the shower." Cam was instantly embarrassed, with Dallas laughing loudly at the look on his face.

"No need to be ashamed," laughed Dallas, clapping a hand on Cam's shoulder, "You're getting more tail than half the guys on our team. I will admit this, though; I never pictured you as a top." Before Cam's face could light up like a stoplight, his phone buzzed in his pockets. To his surprise, Dallas took the phone out of his pocket.

"Is this from Prince Charming?" teased Dallas, keeping the phone out of Cam's reach. He opened the message that had caused the buzzing notification and looked at it. Dallas made an interesting face, then handed the phone back to Cam.

"I think that was meant for you," said Dallas, his voice half-way between slightly disgusted and amused. Cam opened the message. It was from Hermione's number, but Cam could tell it was Ron by the way it was almost comedically written in all capital letters: _HERMIONE TAUGHT ME HOW TO USE PICTURE MESSAGES ;-)_ Cam scrolled down to see the picture message and saw why Dallas had responded the way that he had; it was a picture of Ron's erect cock, slightly leaking pre-cum down onto Ron's ginger pubes. Cam chuckled and put his phone away, resolving to use that picture a little later.

"That was interesting," said Dallas, after a minute of awkward silence had fell between them, "So... is this guy your boyfriend?"

"... I don't know..." remarked Cam, looking away from Dallas. It was definitely true that messing around with Ron like had been doing in the past couple days was very, very enjoyable, but he definitely wanted a little more from Ron. He had instantly felt a connection with the red-head. However, he feared asking Ron because he didn't want seem too clingy after only meeting a couple of days prior. Dallas seemed to have some idea of what Cam's inner monologue was saying, because he patted his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look.

"I know the feeling when you wanna be with someone you just became close to," remarked Dallas, "Alli and I were friends for like 2 weeks before we got together, and I didn't wanna feel like I was rushing her." Cam nodded in understanding and stood up from the bench. He took off the one skate he was still wearing from practice and changed into his regular tennis shoes. He reached into his pocket to check his phone again, but didn't feel it there.

"Looking for this?" asked Dallas. Cam turned around to see Dallas holding up his missing phone. Sighing in relief, he walked over and retrieve the device, putting it in his pocket. He was going to turn around and walk out of the locker room to go home and do his homework before the game; however, Dallas had a look on his face that looked like he wanted to ask Cam something, but was hesistant about saying it. Cam regarded Dallas with a questioning look.

"Something you wanna ask me?" asked Cam curiously. Dallas swallowed, and Cam could almost see the words flying around in his mind, trying to form a coherent thought. Dallas seemed to determine what he wanted to say and sighed.

"For the past couple of weeks," began Dallas, twiddling his thumbs together, a habit that Cam had seen him do often when he was nervous (but it wasn't that often that he was). "I've been... curious... about something."

"About what?" questioned Cam. Cam was shocked when he saw his very masculine captain blush; he had never seen him be _this_ nervous and embarrassed before.

"...About...sex," said Dallas.

"Haven't you done stuff with girls before?" asked Cam, his eyebrow arching in confusion. Dallas blushed, then spoke again.

" _Gay_ sex," Dallas clarified, his voice barely audible.

"Oh," remarked Cam, surprised he was hearing this from his woman-loving captain, who he thought had a girlfriend, "What about Alli?"

"We broke up," explained Dallas quietly, "About a week ago. That's when I got curious about... that..." At this point, Dallas was looking down, not being able to look Cam in the eyes, which Cam didn't understand. Save for his tormenting of the apparently annoying Tristan, Dallas had never shown any signs of homophobia.

"Where do I fit into this?" asked Cam, thoroughly confused. Dallas looked extremely reluctant to say what he wanted to see, but he managed to spit out the words.

"I saw that you and your friend know what they're doing," started Dallas, reddening slightly at that statement, "So I was wonder if you two... would... I don't know... show me what that's all about. I thought it'd be better since we're friends instead of some random stranger." Cam looked at Dallas, who seemed to be scared of what Cam would say. Cam wasn't quite sure what he was going to say, but he definitely didn't want Dallas to feel like _he_ out of all people was being grossed out about that.

"I'll see what Ron says about it," Cam said, nodding affirmatively. Dallas looked up at him with a grateful smile and stood up from the bench.

"I owe you one, Saunders," said the taller male, cuffing Cam on the shoulder yet again. Cam peeled Dallas' hand off of his shoulder and Dallas let out a bark of laughter.

"I'll try to stop that," laughed Dallas, "See you at the game tonight!" He stuck his hands into his pockets and walked, leaving Cam to wonder what he had just agreed to do.

* * *

"Gentlemen, this could be without exaggeration one of the most important games of the season."

Cam could hear the eagerness Dallas had with hockey in his captain's voice, surprised that Dallas could go from nervously asking quite an interesting favor one minute and then act commanding the next. Cam looked his other teammates to see if they were even paying attention; he was greeted with the unsurprising sight of them texting and playing games on their phones while Dallas spoke to them in the locker room in front of a huge diagram with plays outlined in red washable marker. Dallas took a look at his inattentive team and gave a pissed-off sigh.

"C'mon guys!" said Dallas agitatedly, "We have to have a plan going into this! We have to beat the Sarnia Stallions!" Dallas shuddered at the name of the opposing team. According to some members of the hockey team during their showering times, Dallas' old school had lost to the Stallions every single time. Now that he was the captain and was at Degrassi, he seemed to have his mind set on making sure he beat them.

"We're gonna beat them, Dallas," said Owen distractedly, not even looking up from his phone, "We're a lot better than a bunch of stupid seagulls."

"They're stallions," Dallas corrected, "And I don't think texting whatever puck bunny you're gonna bang is gonna help us at all! So put it away! All of you!" Dallas gave them all a very angry look to illustrate his point. The team (except Cam) gave a collective unwilling sigh and put away their respective electronic devices.

"That's better," said Dallas, nodding in approval, "Now here's my idea." He grabbed the red marker he'd been using to mark out the plays.

"We'll start out with Owen and Ingvar as defense, Bo and myself as wings, Luke's center," explained Dallas, circling and labelling each corresponding positions, "Cam, you're gonna be goalie."

"Wait, what?" asked Cam in confusion, "I'm shorter than half the guys on the other team. I'm not sure that'd be a very good idea."

"I don't care," said Dallas dismissively, "That's our strategy for now. If you can't do goalie, I'll get someone else to do it; however, I think this will definitely be a good idea." Dallas checked his watch, then looked back at his team, a grim look of determination plastered on his features.

"We have two minutes," said Dallas, "Get ready so we can put those pesky _horses_ where they belong." He walked out of the room, probably to go look at the amount of people that would seem them lose or possibly win. Cam sighed and put on the goalie's equipment. As he put on the face guard, he wondered why the heck Dallas thought this would be a good idea. He was goalie for a mere 4 practices total, usually doing it when Owen was gone (i.e. hooking up with some random puck bunny) and couldn't do it. Even then, Cam wasn't exactly made to be a goalie. Nonetheless, Dallas was the captain, not Cam. Cam laced up his skates and followed his team to the hallway that led up to the rink.

Cam must've been slower than usual due to the heavy equipment because the moment he stepped into the hallway to join his team, the announcer yelled out "... Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you... THE STALLIONS!" There was a loud outbreak of applause as he saw the players take the field. There were 6 boys that skated onto the rink, cocky smiles plastered over their faces. They wore silver and blue uniforms that were analogous to the Ice Hounds' red and black. Dallas gripped his hockey stick tighter as who seemed to be the captain looked at him and gave a particularly snotty smile. Dallas didn't have much time to fume, though, as the announcer started to announce their team.

"With Owen Milligan, Ingvar and Bo Andersson, Mike Dallas, Luke Baker, and Campbell Saunders... Ladies and Gentlemen... give it up for... THE ICE HOUNDS!" The Ice Hounds walked forward and onto the ice. All of Cam's sense were bombarded to almost an unbearable degree. The smell of the cheap-quality food at sold at the rink, the sounds of the fans screaming various names (not to mention various curse-laden chants against opposing teams), the sight of flags in both Black and Red, and Silver and Blue, the briskness of the rink's coldness up against his flesh... Cam could practically taste a combination of his nervousness and the other team's hostility. Cam thought his heart couldn't be beating any faster.

Cam was often wrong, and this was one of those times.

Cam skated to the goal and turned around to face the players meeting at the middle of the rink. He looked at the crowd through the holes in the face guard. Suddenly, a red streak in the sea of blonde, black, and brown caught his eyes. His heart started to race evne quicker when he saw Ron and Hermione in the crowd, clapping and cheering along with all the non-magic folk around them. Hermione had a black coat and jeans on, and Ron had on the same outfit that he'd worn the day he and Cam met (a black hoodie and black jeans) with an added red beanie that clashed terribly with his flaming red hair. He met eyes with Cam and smiled widely. Cam grinned to but was cut off from his thoughts by the referee telling Dallas and the captain of the Stallions to shake hands. Dallas and the captain did so, their handgrip unnecessarily tight. Then Luke skated forward, because he was center, and the game began.

Luke quickly hit the puck forward, sliding right past the captain of the Stallions. Making an angry face, the Stallion's captain, whose last name Cam now saw to be "Gagnon", skated after it quickly. However, his efforts seemed to be little too late because Dallas seem to whiz past him with a cocky smile and hit the puck over to Bo. The tall blonde quickly dodged an attempted tackle from a Stallion player and passed it over to Luke. Luke was close enough to the goal to try to hit it in. The Stallion goalie stopped the puck and passed it to Gagnon. He hit it and quickly skated after it, trying to keep it away from Dallas and Bo, which was difficult considering that Bo and Dallas were both much faster skaters than he was. He pulled quite the ugly face and swung his stick, sending the puck flying into Cam's face guard.

Cam heard the referee blow a penalty whistle for Gagnon hitting Bo in the face with the back of his stick among the groans of the crowd, but Cam didn't see it due to his face guard being knocked out of place, sending his vision into darkness. Cam readjusted the gear, feeling a bruise forming on his forehead. Gagnon looked at Cam and mouthed "Oops,", the twisted smile on his face betraying the apology.

Cam suddenly felt himself get extremely angry at Gagnon. He knew he wasn't the best goalie in the world, considering he was just randomly placed in the position, but he was not going to let Gagnon get the better of him. Dallas looked back at Cam to see the shorter brunette adjust his face guard and adopt a determined expression. Dallas smiled back him and nodded.

The puck was set back in the center, and the next play began. Luke adopted a different tactic this time, hitting the puck a short distance so Dallas could get ahead of him and Bo could skate behind him. This didn't prove to be effective because he was knocked away from the puck by one of the Stallion players. Gagnon took this chance to steal the puck and start skating rapidly towards to goal. Seeing as Owen and Ingvar were about to come from each side and steal the puck away, Gagnon in a move of desperation hit the puck towards the goal. Cam easily got it and hit it in the other direction. However, it didn't go to the Ice Hounds; it found itself right under Gagnon's skate as he raced to retrieve it. The crowd groaned as Gagnon fell on his face with a sickening crunch.

Gagnon got up, waving off the helping hands of a member of his team and looked at Cam with a murderous look in his eyes. The blood coming from his nose, which wasn't broken, and his mouth just made him seem matter. Cam stared him down easily, giving a smile identical to the one that Gagnon had given earlier. Gagnon huffed and skated away as Luke hit the puck towards his own goal.

The game after that became a lot more intense. Luke was racing up and down the rink with Dallas and Bo at his side, gracefully going around Gagnon and scoring goals into the Stallion's goal. Owen and Ingvar would hit any one of the wings of the Stallions that would manage to get past the other three and then give the puck back to their fellow Ice Hounds. This was some great hockey, but the crowd seemed to be preoccupied with another phenomenon all together: Gagnon and Cam.

Gagnon, after being shown up by Cam, was determined to out perform get a goal past the shorter brunette. He would steal from any player with the puck, including his own team, and race to the goal in order to score on Cam. Even when he was checked and stolen from, the moment he'd regain his balanced he'd be back getting the puck and racing back to Cam. Nonetheless, Cam was determined not to fuel the taller boy's ego, going out of his way to block every goal that the other shot. Though Cam was still a bit unsteady on the goalie's skates that he had to wear, he soon was zoomed around his allotted area, blocking goals left and right. Hockey was still not his favorite sport by any means, but the feeling he was out-doing someone almost twice his size and the fact that the crowd (Cam smiled when he saw Ron cheering for him enthusiastically) filled him with a rush that he had never received in hockey.

"And it's the final minute!" said the announcer, "And the Ice Hounds are 25 to zilch!" The crowd cheered as Cam looked the Stallions. They were staring at Gagnon as if doubting his position as captain. Gagnon was ignoring them completely, staring at Cam with venom that would usually scare Cam if he were so resolved to keep the brute from scoring. The puck was placed in the middle circle, and Luke hit it with all his might towards to the opposite goal. To Cam's and the Ice Hound's surprise, Gagnon chased after the Luke as expected, but at a safe distance. Suddenly, this seemed to change. Just as Luke was about 2 mere feet from the goal, one of the Stallions checked Luke, knocking the blond after balance and the puck away from the players. Dallas retrieved it quickly and tried to give it to Luke, but was quickly checked and the puck pushed away. Cam then realized the strategy the Stallions were trying to employ.

The puck was being passed from alternating sides, making the members of the Ice Hounds waste energy getting over to the other side to get it. When the Ice Hound would get to that side, they'd be checked, knocking them off challenge and making the amount of Ice Hounds readily available to get the puck further down-rink shrink. Soon, Cam saw that even though the Ice Hounds being left in the dust were racing down, there was a huge whole in the middle of the side-switching players. And to Cam's dread, Gagnon smiled and zoomed between, the puck being thrust to the middle.

This honestly made Cam a little nervous; most of the shots that Gagnon had given to him were from the side due to Owen and Ingvar's brilliant defense. However, now there was a clear passage to shoot straight ahead, and there were many openings due to Cam not being wide enough to block all the goal. Gagnon realized that and began to advance with much more vigor towards to goal.

"And Gagnon goes toward the goal with 5 seconds left on the clock!" yelled the announcer, causing everybody in the stadium to stand up and start yelling various encouragements toward both Ice Hounds and Gagnon. Gagnon seemed to just notice the time and started to skate forward even faster. Just as the timer hit 3 seconds, Gagnon made a final rush for victory, getting as close as he could to Cam without running into him and swinging his stick as hard as he could.

Time seemed to slow down for Cam. The puck rose above the ice, slowly coming toward him. Then Cam saw it was heading to a place that he could block as well. He made a split second decision, skating to his left to block the incoming rubber projectile. He watched it as it zoomed toward his chest. Cam felt the impact on his chest, knocking him backwards. The crowd groaned at the sound of Cam being knocked off balance. However, this was not in vain; just as the timer hit 0 seconds, the puck had ricocheted off of Cam's chest, coming to rest at an disbelieving Gagnon.

Cam felt his eardrums nearly rupture as sound filled the stadium. Anybody that was still in their seat shot up and started cheering the Ice Hound's victory. Cam found himself being pulled fully to his feet by his excited teammates, Dallas practically jumping up and down, shouting "We bit those bastards!" Gagnon did not seemed to be happy at all, striking his stick against the ice so hard that it broke in a manner that reminded Cam of a child. He then stormed off the rink, his teammates looking extremely unsure whether they should follow their captain or not. Cam looked around the crowd, which was still celebrating profusely. His eyes fell upon Ron again, who was cheering along with the crowd, though it seemed like he didn't quite understand what had just occurred. Nonetheless, Cam felt his heart flutter as his brown eyes locked with Ron's blue. They both gave each other wide grins before Cam was pulled away from the ice by his teammates.

* * *

"That was fucking amazing Saunders!" said Luke in the locker room, the rest of the team nodding in approval. The locker room was a place of celebration for the past 20 minutes due to their win thanks to Cam. Truth be told, it wasn't exactly the most formal celebration ever, there being just 10 half dressed guys cheering and wooping, but it made Cam actually feel like he was part of the team.

"Thanks," said Cam, putting on his clothes after the brief shower he managed to have throughout this. Dallas came up to Cam, a wide grin on his face. He slapped Cam on the back.

"I know I said that I wouldn't do that anymore Saunders," admitted Dallas, "But you deserve it. You just helped me... er, us... beat m-, our worst enemy! This win secured our place in the semifinals! We could win _big_ this year! And you said you weren't a good goalie."

"I'm not," Cam laughed, lacing up his shoes, "I'm just better than a captain that acts like a baby when he doesn't get his way." Dallas looked at him in amused surprise.

"Damn, Saunders," laughed Dallas, "You are definitely proving you have a set! But actually I came to tell ya something; it seems that you have a fan club waiting for you out in the hall." Cam looked at him in confusion. His mind supplied the image of a bunch of puck bunnies in skimpy clothing, begging him to sign everything they own. Dallas smirked and shook his head.

"I think you'll enjoy this a bit more than that," said Dallas, reading Cam's thought. Seeing as Dallas would give no more hints about what waited for him outside the locker room, Cam grabbed his bag and went out of the locker room.

"Hey Cam!" said a familiar male's voice with a British accent. Cam smiled and turned around to see Ron and Hermione standing there. Ron practically ran up to Cam and hugged Cam tightly to his great surprise. Cam smiled as he embraced Ron, smelling the familiar scent of the red-haired male. When Ron broke after a slightly awkward amount of time, Hermione was looking on amused, then walked up and gave him a little hug as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Cam in happy disbelief.

"We were just in the neighborhood-" started Hermione before Ron snorted in amusement, cutting the brunette girl off.

"When I told Hermione that you play hockey," explained Ron, "She asked for your last name. I remembered it from your phone call with your captain or whatever. She used the innerwebs ("Internet" corrected Hermione) to search for your name. She found the team you play for and she was able to find a schedule of all your games." Cam looked at Hermione, impressed.

"You make it seem like a bad thing," laughed Cam, "That's pretty cool!" Hermione blushed, pleased with herself. Ron didn't seem to notice Hermione's presence much because he was staring at Cam like he hadn't seen the shorter brunette in years, although it had been 2 days.

"Your muggle sports are pretty violent," remarked Ron, "Hermione kept worrying about every single little tap that they did."

"I was not!" protested Hermione crossly, crossing her arms, "I was worrying when they'd get slammed to the floor! And Quidditch is no walk in the park. At least hockey can't last for months!"

"No need to get defensive 'Mione," snapped back Ron, causing Cam to snicker on how these two friends fought like an old married couple. This got Ron's attention back on Cam. Ron did something strange; he seemed to move his head in a way that made Cam think he was trying to give Hermione a subliminal message. Hermione seemed to receive the message because she looked at her watch and looked back at the other two males.

"I gotta go," said Hermione, "My job starts in an hour and I haven't had time to shower yet."

"Where do you work?" asked Cam.

"A bookstore on the other side of Toronto," stated Hermione, running her fingers through her hair as if to hastily comb it, "It seems boring and it kind of is, but it really does pay well."

"I should get a job there," said Cam sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "My boss texted me over the weekend that I was fired from the cell phone kiosk."

"I'll see if they have any applications," said Hermione thoughtfully, "We do seem to be a bit short on hands." She checked her watch again and sighed.

"Well, I'll see you later Cam," said Hermione, "And Ron's, it's all in place." Before Hermione could possibly explain what she meant, she seemed to have vanished on the spot.

"What did mean by 'it's all in place'?" asked Cam curiously.

"Dunno," said Ron, but Cam didn't believe him for a second, "Hey... d'you wanna go with me somewhere? It's a bit far from Toronto, but it's a perfect night to do it."

"Um... are you asking me out on a date?" asked Cam, his cheeks blushing a bit. The tip of Ron's ears did the same and the ginger hesitated a bit.

"Maybe," said Ron abashed, face on fire, "I mean it's doesn't have to be if you don't want..." Cam laughed and put a reassuring hand on Ron's and looked up at him.

"I want it to be," Cam ensured. That seemed to caused Ron to regain his confidence. He looked around as if he were expecting people to appear at any random moment, then looked back at Cam again. Ron seemed to be a little nervous.

"Something the matter?" asked Cam. Ron shook his head.

"We just need to leave," stated Ron, "Because we can't use Floo Powder and driving or anything else than what I want to do would take far too long."

"What is it?" asked Cam.

"Can we leave now so I can show you?" asked Ron. Cam nodded. Ron gestured for Cam to follow him out of the building. Ron followed Ron a couple of blocks into a back alley that wouldn't allow them to be scene. Ron took out his wand and also what seemed to be a cloak. The cloak was made of a strange silvery material that made Cam think of how water would look if it were made into clothing.

"Invisibility cloak," stated Ron, "That's what this is. I don't want any people to see me using magic again after the 'Gas Explosion'". He threw the cloak over himself and Cam did a double take as Ron seemed to disappear into thin air. Cam felt his hand being pulled as Ron pulled him under the cloak, their faces extremely close together.

"I need you to hold my arm for this to work," said Ron quietly. Cam did so and looked at Ron expectantly. Ron gulped a little and adopted a face of focus. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Cam's vision darkened suddenly. A strange feeling came over him, like he was being stretched through a long, rubber tube. He could still feel his hand on Ron's arm but it felt like every particle of being was being stretched and warped into different shapes and sizes. Soon, he felt his vision and stability of form come back to him. Ron took the cloak off of their heads.

"What was that?" asked Cam, taking in the wind that had been slightly knocked out of him.

"Apparation," said the ginger simply, brushing some nonexistent dust of his shoulder, then looking towards Cam expectantly. "Like the view?" asked red-haired, his voice slightly anxious. Cam, who hadn't really noticed the view after he had just traveled in thin air, turned to face where he was.

It was amazing. Ron and Cam were in a clearing of a huge forest, surrounded by the smell of the pines trees that encircled the clearing and the sound of the low hum of the forest's various inhabitants. Cam looked up to see a perfectly clear night where he could practically count every glowing dot against the black backdrop that was a star. In the direction that Cam was facing was a path that looked like it had been recently made. He looked at Ron, who grinned sheepishly.

"Shall we?" asked Ron. Cam smirked and rolled his eyes, following Ron onto the path.

For a couple of minutes, they walked in a comfortable silence on the dirt path, both laughing whenever a moose would jump onto the path and Ron would instantly draw his wand and point it at the defenseless creature. Soon, something huge came into view. It seemed to be a huge rocky lookout that overlooked the entire of the forest, about a hundred feet above the ground. It was definitely a breath-taking sight that Cam wanted to see more up close. He walked up a short path to the lookout and started to walk towards the edge. However, Cam stepped on something he definitely didn't expect to see: a plaid picnic blanket that was at the edge of the lookout with the stereotypical picnic basket towards the center of the fabric. Cam felt his face break into a wide grin.

"Is there a magic spell that makes picnics appear in the middle of the forest?" asked Cam, knowing full well that there probably wasn't.

"No," murmured Ron, blushing and looking at his feet, "But you now know that Hermione could apparate here to place it." Cam sat down on the soft fabric and stared out over the stretch of forest about 100 feet below. It was an oddly calming sight, with the only sounds being the soft murmur of the wind and the occasional snap of a twig from a pine tree below.

"I know," said Ron, sitting next to Cam, "It's awesome here; I go here when thing's are a bit much. When we moved here, this was the first place we got to see. I really wanted just to stay here, but Hermione wanted to live where there's elekity... whatever it's called... and more people." Ron stared back out at the wilderness. There was a brief moment of silence before Cam spoke.

"Ron," said Cam softly, "Where's your family?" Ron's face seemed to soften a bit, then he sighed.

"Quebec," replied Ron, "They're staying with a friend. I didn't want to stay with them; they're not exactly the nicest to people like me." Cam was confused for a second.

"They're homophobic," clarified Ron sadly, "Terribly so. They pretended I didn't exist and that started to rub off on my family. I wanted to take them to Toronto with me, but Hermione and I barely scrape by as is." Ron scooted closer to Cam and put his arm around Cam's waist and put his head on Cam's shoulder, making Cam shiver from the sudden warmth.

"You know," said Ron, "That's part of the reason why I like you so much. You pretty much learned, like, a life shattering secret about me and you didn't change your mind about me."

"Because you're the same person," said Cam, looking at Ron in confusion, "And Hermione's nice."

"Sometimes," stated Ron sadly, "But most of the time she's stressed. It's not entirely her fault; she had to move countries, apply for dual citizenship for Canada and the UK... but she kinda takes her stress out people around her." Ron paused before continuing to talk.

"And my parents have been treating me differently, too," explained Ron, his face a little crestfallen, "Ever since they found out that I was gay, they've been more distance; not mean, but distant. Harry was fine with it, but he's not living with us 'cos he has Quidditch. Even though I met you like a couple days ago, you're really the only person that I feel like I can talk to." Cam smiled at him and pat his arm comfortingly.

"Are you just using me as a therapist?" asked Cam jokingly.

"A therapist with definite benefits," snorted Ron, which lightened the mood. He stretched for the picnic basket and placed it between his legs, flipping open the lid and digging around. He found what he was searching for and pulled out two butterbears.

"Can I tempt you?" asked Ron, handing Cam the bottle. Cam opened the bottle and took a sip of the sweet liquid. This was definitely one of the things that he missed about the weekend before. Cam seemed to not have been paying attention because Ron had pulled out an amount of foods that seemed suspiciously large to be held in the standard picnic basket. There were the cliché picnic foods like sandwiches, chips, and a salad along with foods that Cam didn't expect, like a full turkey, a box of pizza, what seemed to a number 9 from the nearest McDonald's, and a large chocolate cake that looked like it took hours to make. Cam turned to Ron, who was already digging into a slice of the pizza that was revealed to be pepperoni and stealing a couple of fries from the McDonald's.

"Like what you see?" asked Ron through a handful of fries.

"Yeah," said Cam, impressed, "Is there a particular reason that there's always so much food?"

"I dunno," shrugged Ron, "Hermione keeps making huge feasts whenever you're involved. I think she might be trying to impress you, or she likes to keep her mind busy." Ron shrugged and covered his mouth while he swallowed his mouthful of food. "Besides," he added, holding the pizza up to his face to eat it, "Is all this food really a bad thing?"

"Nope," agreed Cam with a simper, helping himself to some of the pizza himself.

Cam ate a lot more than he thought he would, pretty sure he was eating the equivalent of the calories that he had burned about 30 minutes ago in the hockey game. He got through two of the sandwiches, a slice of pepperoni, a bag of chips, a piece of the turkey, some salad, and even managed to nibble on a piece of chocolate cake that Ron offered him before he felt like he was gonna explode from the sheer amount of food.

Ron was not in the same boat, having had a bit of everything, especially loving the fries from McDonalds (Cam supposed they probably didn't have a McDonald's in the wizarding parts of the world). He ate a slice of the cake in 30 seconds flat, then started to dig into the chicken nuggets. He searched around in the box for a second, then looked at Cam.

"Cam," Ron almost whined, "Can you get more dipping sauce for the nuggets? There should be some more in the picnic basket!" Cam chuckled at the ginger's laziness and moved to the picnic basket, which had been moved aside to leave room. He opened the wooden lid and quickly found the packets of sauce that Ron was referring to. He reached into them and grabbed them; however, his hand bumped something wooden in the basket that piqued his interest.

"Hey Ron," asked Cam, "What's this?"

Ron, having been absorbed by his eating of the (probably artificial) chicken nuggets, looked up to see Cam pulling a broomstick that probably shouldn't have fit out of the picnic basket. It was a very nice broom, at least from what Cam could tell. It had a long, polished shaft of black wood, smooth to the touch. The twigs at the bottom, shaped like the end of a paintbrush, seemed to be made out of actual wood, in a darker brown color. At the top of the handle was some silver-goldish that read "NIMBUS 2001". Ron looked at it in slight disappointment.

"It's a Nimbus 2001," said, swallowing his chicken nuggets, "A bit out-dated, but it's still one of the best brooms available."

"I'm assuming it's not for sweeping a very fancy floor," deadpanned Cam. Ron nodded in agreement.

"It's for flying," said, holding out his hand for Cam to hand it to him, "Harry bought it for me for Christmas. I bring it out here 'cos it's the only place really that I have to fly without muggles seeing _another_ broom-rider." By the way Ron spoke, that seemed to be a very common occurrence.

"Why and how was it in a picnic basket?" asked Cam, confused.

"I was gonna bring it out after we were done eating," Ron admitted disappointedly, turning the broom over in his hands, observing it. "But I was a lot more hungry than I thought I'd be." He gave it back to Cam, who did his own observation, never seeing an actual flying broom before. Ron smiled at the child-like look of wonder on Cam's face, looking at the broom like he couldn't believe that the broom would even leave the ground. This gave Ron an idea.

"Hey Cam," Ron said, snapping Cam out of his looking, "Would you like to take it out for a ride?"

"What do you mean?"

"How about you fly it?" suggested Ron. A momentary look of panic that Cam dearly hoped Ron didn't see crossed Cam's features (Ron definitely saw it but didn't say anything).

"How about _you_ fly it," suggested Cam, trying to keep calm, "And I stay on the ground." Ron rolled his eyes and put his hand on Cam's shoulder. Cam looked at Ron, and Ron could see the look of fear radiating in the brown orbs that were Cam's eyes. He could tell that Cam was a little hesitant about doing this.

"How about _I_ fly it," inquired Ron, "And you hold onto me. C'mon, it'll be fun. I've ridden a broomstick before, Cam; believe me. I nearly hit a hang-glider once." Ron heard Cam make a noise of amusement and saw his features calm down. The shorter brunette sighed and looked at Ron.

"I don't why you thought hitting a hang-glider would comfort me," said Cam, "... but I _guess_ that I could hang on to you." Ron's face broke out into an eager grin. He stood up, taking the broom that currently rested in Cam's hand.

"Ace," said Ron, "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Cam a couple of minutes later. To say he was nervous was a bit of an understand, his hands that found themselves digging to Ron's side as he stood behind the taller ginger. They stood, Ron hold the end of the broomstick and both of the boys having the broomstick between their legs so that they could ride it (Ron would have made a joke about it to lighten the mood if the brunette weren't so genuinely worried).

"Yes," said Ron firmly, for the sixth time, "We'll be fine! Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you," admitted Cam, nodding fervently, "I don't trust a piece of wood to keep me from dropping to my death." Ron laughed and gripped the head of the broomstick into a pre-launch position. Cam gripped Ron's sides even tighter, not even worried about possibly leaving marks in the flesh. Ron gave Cam a minute to breath before he took off.

"Ready?" asked Ron. Cam looked at him, slightly pale in the face, and nodded. Ron looked back to face the edge of the cliff where he'd take off from. Ron steadied his stand and took a deep breath himself. He gripped his broomstick with a new sense of determination.

"Up," said Ron, kicking up. The broomstick started to levitate, Cam making a noise when he realized that he was off the ground.

"Ron," Cam said quickly, "I'm not sure- HOLY SHIT!" Cam swore loudly as Ron pointed the broomstick down and started to go down off the cliff. Cam silently started to make prayers to something, knowing full well there was a very low possibility that he'd survive. He heard the cold wind whistling louder and louder as Ron and he descended faster and faster, stinging his face. Just as sure he was going to end up 6 feet under, he felt Ron thrust his hips up. Cam said a curse word or two as he felt Ron and him shoot upwards rapidly.

"Holy crap!" yelled Cam as they were practically at a 90º angle, feeling his butt nearing the twigs that stuck out the edge of the broomstick. Ron and Cam were shooting up quickly, going maybe even faster than they had been falling to earth. When Cam thought he'd permanently feeling the effects of vertigo, Ron straightened out their path, Cam nearly crying in relief as they flew straight, right-side up.

"Nice view from here," yelled Ron over the wind.

"Sure!" said Cam sarcastically, his eyes still shut tightly.

"You should look down," Ron suggested.

"Are you nuts?"

"Aren't you riding a broomstick that just fit into a picnic basket?" asked Ron. Cam, albeit very, _very_ hesitantly, agreed and slowly opened his eyes to see the world below him, half expecting to see black darkness. However, that was definitely not the case. The view, although very high up, was amazing. The pine trees below were a field of dark green green around a white splotch or two that Cam guessed to be mountains. Soft fog filled the cold and brisk night air, which would have worried Cam usually, but he definitely trusted Ron a little more now.

Cam actually felt himself relax a lot as they zoomed at a slightly slower pace high above the forest. He wasn't actually afraid of being so high up or the flying itself; he was afraid of falling from that high. However, he was now enjoying the journey 100-200 feet off the ground, now that he had trust that Ron wouldn't send him to the hospital. In fact, he found himself a lot calmer than other times he'd been in the air. Cam found it funny that he seemed to trust Ron and a stick a wood more than a giant flying chunk of metal with parachutes during the plane-ride from Cochrane (a town about a 74 miles south of Kapusaking) to Toronto. Ron noticed this and grinned. He applied a little more pressure to the front of the broom and they started to descend at a much slower rate, to Cam's thanks.

Ron descended enough so that they were flying barely over some of the taller trees, birds flying out at them even though it was the middle of the day. A river that Cam hadn't seen yet cut through the middle of the trees, and Ron made a big spectacle of going down near it, so close that a beaver had the displeasure of being knocked from a dam it was building with Cam's foot (Ron made sure to fly up and away from the angry animal as it swam back to its log pile).

The two took one last long ascent up away from the trees to return to the clearing that they had been eating at just minutes previous. Cam was half disappointed as Ron took them slowly to the ground, half relieved that he hadn't perished via falling. Ron landed the broom, stepping off with it along with the shorter brunette.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" asked Ron as he sat back down on the picnic blanket, shoving the broomstick into the picnic basket and starting to do the same with the food. Cam plopped himself down next to the ginger to do the same, grinning.

"I didn't die," admitted Cam, closing the pizza box, "You know, after you stopped doing those crazy speedups straight up into the air."

"You try riding a Nimbus 2001 after having a Cleansweep 11," said Ron defensively, "The Cleansweep 11 said it could do like 110 meters, but butterflies outflew it. The Nimbus 2001 can go from 0 to maybe 250 in a few seconds."

"Whatever you say," said Cam, laying down on the blanket below him.

"I thought my boyfriend would be happy that I didn't drop him into a forest or a river," Ron said. Cam paused rolling up a bag of chips.

"Boyfriend?" asked Cam. Ron looked at him in confusion before his ears turned red and looked away from the brunette.

"I thought since we kinda just had a date," muttered Ron anxiously, "And since we've... yeah... twice... we could be, ya know..." Cam rolled his eyes and re-positioned himself next to ginger. Cam had noticed over the few days he'd known Ron that Ron was a bit self-conscious, seemingly thinking he couldn't really do anything right; however, Ron had definitely just done something amazing, calling Cam his boyfriend.

"I wasn't saying that I didn't want you to be my boyfriend," stated Cam, slipping an arm over Ron's shoulder, "I just didn't expect it." Ron's face lightened instantly. He looked Cam straight in the eye.

"You mean that?" asked Ron. Cam nodded. Ron's tensing body relaxed in a moment.

"You don't think that this is moving too fast?" asked Ron. Cam shook his head in a way to show he didn't.

"No," said Cam, thinking aloud, "I think that it would have happened eventually and it's nice that there wasn't a bunch of drama involved with it." Ron nodded and looked at Cam with a matching grin to Cam's.

"So, we're officially an item now?" asked Ron. Cam nodded. Ron put his face close to Cam's, nuzzling noses with the other male.

"That means I can do this now," said Ron, planting a chaste kiss on Cam's mouth. It wasn't much, but it made Cam feel like the beaver had entered his stomach. Cam lay on his back happily, staring up at the stars. He heard Ron do the same to his left. Cam sat there smiling contently for about 5 minutes in the comfortable silence before he remembered something.

"Ron?" asked Cam.

"Mm?" responded the other boy, having been nodding off slightly due to his full stomach.

"Do you know who Dallas is?" asked Cam, "The captain of my hockey team?"

"That one bloke on your team that shook hands with the other at the start of the game?"

"Yeah," said Cam, now a little nervous for Ron's reaction, "He wanted to do something that involves us."

"Like what?"

"Like... _do something_ involving us," Cam stated, trying to place the meaning into his words. Ron seemed to understand because he sat up on his elbows and looked at Cam.

"Really?" asked Ron, apparently intrigued.

"Yeah," said Cam, trying to gauge the other's reaction, "He said he waned to know what... what two guys do, and apparently he saw us in the showers Saturday, so he wanted to try it with us 'cuz we know what we're doing." Ron was silent for about a minute; Cam was sure that the ginger was thinking of the politest way to say he was completely and utterly against the idea. However, after about a minute of the awkward silence, Ron spoke.

"I think it's a good idea," said Ron simply.

"Really?" asked Cam surprised. Ron shrugged.

"I mean, he's your friend, right?" asked Ron, "Better you and I than some random bloke in a back alley way. Besides, we can think of it as some sort of second date."

"A date celebrating a relationship between two people by including a third?" questioned Cam amused.

"I've had weirder things happen," stated Ron, "I'm sure you have, too." Cam lay back down on his back and Ron did as well. As they stared up at the stars that shone in the darkness, Cam could help but think this: Ron was the weirder thing than that to happen to him, but it was definitely not a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

The week of his and Ron's first date was among the best weeks of Cam's life.

It also happened to be the busiest, teachers assigning projects and tests indiscriminately one after the other, seemingly taking away hours of sleep and social contact time away from their students with every added assignment. For Cam, this was a bit frustrating, as he wanted to spend time with his new boyfriend.

Boyfriend... All the week, despite the constant increase in the workload he had, he internally got giddy at the thought that he had a boyfriend, something that probably a couple of months ago would've not been even a thought and would not have been wanted by the brunette. In contrast, he was now constantly smiling, not even complaining when a couple of hockey practices ran long. No one even seemed to notice (Dallas just thought he was in a good mood after their defeat of the Stallions), and Cam doubted that he'd tell anybody if they asked; it wouldn't be their business, and even though he wasn't exactly ashamed of being gay, all of the students had a low chance of knowing Ron, so Cam didn't see a point.

However, he did feel sort of an obligation to Maya to tell her, seeing as she at one point was his girlfriend. When he told her (in the same abandoned classroom they had been in a couple days prior), she jumped up from her seat and looked at him with an excited smile.

"Oh my god, Cam!" said Maya, jumping up, "That's amazing!" She ran to give Cam a hug. "When do I get to meet him?" Cam had to think about this one for a second. How would he introduce Ron to his ex-girlfriend-turned-best-friend without revealing the fact that Ron could do magic? Cam satisfied Maya by telling her that he'd meet her at the Dot next week with Ron.

With all this going on, Cam constantly had one thing in the back of his mind: Dallas' request.

Cam knew he still wanted to participate in it. During the many long phone calls Ron and Cam enjoyed (after Ron learned that one mustn't shout into the phone), Cam had asked Ron if he was still willing to be a part of it, which he was. Cam even asked Dallas the Thursday of that week after one particularly laborious hockey practice. Dallas led Cam into the coach's room, and looked him in the eye.

"If you and your friend are still wanting to," whispered Dallas, his facial features soft, "We're still on for Saturday. Meet me at my house around 12:30." Cam nodded, happy to see that he got some verification on the matter.

Saturday came a lot earlier than Cam had thought it would. Now knowing Ron's address, he got in car to drive to Ron's house a few hours before Dallas expected that they would be over. He parked in the street in front of the white house, and got out. He went up to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" came Hermione's voice. Cam opened the door and stepped inside. He saw Hermione lounging back on the Cam had come to associated with lower back pain, Crookshanks contented in her lap as Hermione stroked his fur. Hermione saw that she had ET (the channel) blaring, saying a story about some celebrity had punched some reporter or something. Cam stood awkwardly at the doorway for a second before a commercial came and Hermione looked straight at him.

"Hey Cam," she said, her voice sounding like she had woken up on the couch and her brown hair slightly frizzy, "How you?"

"Fine," said Cam, taking a seat next to her, "You seem relaxed." Hermione chuckled quietly and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah," said Hermione, lazily gesturing to a laptop on the coffee table, "My job made me in charge of verifying online orders."

"Aren't you only, like, 16?" asked Cam, puzzled. Hermione gave a sly smile.

"My job doesn't need to know that," stated Hermione, an unfamiliar mischief in her eyes, "Besides, I get to stay home in practically nothing and I still make more money than I did. It's quite nice." Cam laughed in agreement and looked around, expecting to see Ron at the dining room digging into food or in the kitchen getting said food.

"Ron's in the shower," answered Hermione, reading Cam's mind, "I insist you stay here, though. As much as I enjoyed your previous... event... here, I'd rather not." Cam agreed in amusement. He shifted his sitting so he could face the TV as well, which was somehow still on a commercial. Cam looked at the cat on Hermione's lap, which was half-asleep and enjoying Hermione's slow circular strokes on his flesh. Cam slowly and nervously reached over to touch the cat as well. To his surprise, Cam was able to keep his hand on the end of his arm and stroke the cat. Hermione had seen his previous hesitation and laughed.

"I see that Crookshanks disliked another person as well," said Hermione, running her fingers by the cat's ear, "He's part Kneazle, you know." Cam gave a her a confused look.

"It's a magical creature that kind of looks like a small lion," Hermione explained, "Fiercely loyal, to the extent they kill anybody the owner doesn't trust. Nowadays people usually breed them with cats to reduce the chance of manslaughter."

"Too bad they can't reduce rat slaughter," came a familiar joking voice. Cam's heart-rate quickened slightly as he saw a taller ginger male lazily stroll in. Cam and Ron's eyes met, Ron's face breaking out in a wide smile. Ron was clothed in a simple white T-shirt and gray sweat-pants, his ginger hair slightly wet from having just gotten out of the shower. He walked over to Cam and joined the couch, his thigh pressing up against Cam's. They stared at each other before pressing their lips together, almost hungrily because of the time they had stayed apart. Cam laughed as Ron's hand found its way underneath his T-Shirt and Hermione made a fake cough to get their attention.

"None of that on this couch!" said Hermione stiffly.

"Probably 'cos it couldn't take it," shot Ron back. Even Hermione couldn't contain a laugh as the couch seemed to squeak in agreement as Crookshanks got up from Hermione's lap to go do who knows what. Hermione got up from her comfortable position from on the couch, stretched, and looked at the two boys.

"I have to start collecting orders in an hour or so," she said, collecting her laptop from off the coffee table and holding it under her arm, "I'll be in my room... just make sure you use a silencing charm or something. I don't want to have to explain what's happening to my boss if she calls." With that, Hermione walked out of the room, and her soft footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs and then the slam of a door. Ron, who had watched Hermione leave the room, turned back to face the brunette again. He locked an arm around Cam and Cam returned the hug, the now familiar scent of whatever body-wash Ron used filling his nose.

"I don't wanna sound like a girl," said Ron, "But I've missed you."

"Ditto," agreed Cam, "I'm sorry I really couldn't come over. I've had homework and hockey practice, and I couldn't make an excuse that I was staying over at a friend's house with my parents-"

"It's fine, Cam," Ron said, cutting off Cam, smiling. "I know the feeling. Fred and George have been giving me orders for the joke shop like nothing else. I've barely slept through all of it." Ron leaned back the best he could on the uncomfortable white sofa and turned to the TV with a look of disgust.

"Keeping up with the Kardashians?" asked Ron in distaste, "No offense, but I don't understand how some of these muggle people even get famous. They're just there because they can't break mirrors with their faces, and they happened to have some money."

"Agreed," laughed Cam, not expecting Ron's strong reactions to a TV show. Then again, Ron didn't have TV growing up, so he could see why. Regardless, the two males relaxed on the couch and watched the show anyway, both making over the top moans and complains as the Kardashians complained about their "relatable" problems that could only happen to them. After two episodes had passed, Cam stretched and stood up, taking his phone out of his pocket and showing it Ron.

"It's 11:00," said Cam, "It's an hour and a half before Dallas wants us at his place."

"That gives an hour and a half to get something so that we don't starve," yawned Ron, also stretching, "My stomach feels like it's eating itself, and I'm not sure what it'll eat for dessert." Cam smirked at Ron's complaining.

"Don't think that Hermione'll make us something?" asked Cam hopefully.

"No," pouted Ron, "She'd rip off our heads. And besides, she hasn't made anything that nice since you've been here. I think she just did it to show off to you to be frank." That saddened Cam as well.

"Well, I guess that leaves us McDonald's or something," said Cam. Ron's eyes lit up at the sound of the fast-food restaurant.

"That place that sells those chicken things," asked Ron almost eagerly, "And those fried potato things? And the sweet frozen stuff- a Frost or something?"

"McFlurry," nodded Cam, "Is that you wanna go?"

"Sure," said Ron, trying to make it seem like he just hadn't basically begged Cam to drive him there, "I mean, if that's what you want." Cam laughed and shrugged then.

"McDonald's it is then."

About 75 later, Cam and Ron were driving towards Dallas' house. Cam had underestimated how bad the Toronto traffic would driving from a decently far side away from the main city be at lunch hour on a Saturday, but it wasn't pretty to say in the least. Cam was surprised that his gray Nissan Versa 2009 was able to keep up with the flow of traffic. However, once they had gotten to McDonald's and gotten their food, the traffic seemed to have thinned out, and they were able to continue on their journey to Dallas' house. Ron, being unable to drive, sat in the passenger's seat, finishing the last of Cam's McFlurry. Cam had gotten a simple double cheeseburger with fries along with a McFlurry. Ron had gotten an order of Chicken McNuggets with fries and a McFlurry of his own.

"Man, you were hungry!" laughed Cam as he turned a corner. Ron blushed as he set the empty McFlurry container into his box.

"Not my fault you weren't," defended Ron playfully, like he didn't believe that Cam wasn't hungry.

"I wasn't," Cam responded, "I got full off the burger and fries, and I think I was pushing my lactose intolerance with the cheese." Cam stopped at a stop sign, and while he did that, Ron leaned down to turn on the radio. Some soft rap music thudded out from Cam's car's speakers that weren't all that good.

"Nice music," remarked Ron as Cam continued down the road, "I didn't have anything like this back home."

"What kinda music do you listen to?" asked Cam curiously.

"Mostly rock," shrugged Ron, "I suppose you've never heard of the Weird Sisters?" Cam shook his head and Ron shook his head in disappointment.

"They're like the best band ever created," said Ron in disbelief, "I have a couple of their records back at my place. We should listen to them sometime. Do the Hippogriff is going to be your favorite song, I reckon." Before Cam could question what a hippogriff was, Cam's phone that was situated by the radio started to ring.

"Could you get that?" asked Cam as he came to another stop sign. Ron reached down the phone. Unsure exactly of what to do, he swiped like crazy on the screen which caused Cam to burst out laughing. In all the commotion, however, Ron had managed to answer the call and even put it on speaker.

"Saunders?" asked Dallas, his voice audible from the static from the call, "You coming?"

"Yeah," said Cam, "It's only 12:20, I'm on my way."

"Is your friend with you?" asked Dallas.

"I'm his boyfriend, thank you," interjected Ron. Cam and Ron could hear Dallas laughing in the background.

"Excuse me, Cam's boyfriend," chuckled Dallas, "Well, I'm glad you guys are on the way. By the way, is your boyfriend British, Saunders? I think I can hear an accent but it's hard to hear in the call."

"He's from the UK, yes," said Cam, "Dallas, we just pulled on your street. We'll see you in a bit."

"Cool," said Dallas, "When you get here, just come on in. I'm in the living room."

"'Kay," said Cam. Dallas then ended the call and set the phone near the radio. Before long, Dallas' house came into view, the blue house being a familiar sight to Cam, having been over there numerous times. Cam never thought he would come over for the purpose that he was. Cam pulled into the driveway and shut off his car. He looked over to Ron, who was admiring the basketball hoop that was adjacent to the driveway.

"Are we sure that we still want to do this?" asked Cam. Ron broke his gaze from the hoop.

"We're in his driveway, and we said we'd do it," said Ron bluntly. Then he looked at Cam's expression, and his tone and demeanor became a lot softer.

"Are you getting cold feet?" asked Ron concerned. Cam shook his head.

"No," replied Cam, "It's just... Dallas seems to be doubting everything right now. We've only done it twice and it only took once for me to start really caring about you. And we're gonna do it with Dallas even though you're my boyfriend, so..." Ron realized what Cam was worried about and he laughed.

"I'm not gonna leave you for Dallas," said Ron reassuringly, "You know, I was worried that you were just going to have me with sex with Dallas with you 'cos you were leading up to a breakup. Cam, I think we're both just a little nervous about this."

"Yeah," said Cam, rubbing the back of his neck, "I think it's good we talked about it though."

"Fair enough," nodded Ron.

"But how about we go inside the house now?" suggested Cam cheekily, "Dallas will think we've already started. We've probably been out in this car in his driveway for 10 minutes." Both of the boys laughed at that and climbed out of the car to go to the door. Remembering Dallas' words, they didn't bother to knock. They opened the door and walked in, not sure what to expect.

"Hey!" called Dallas from another room, "I'm in the living room." It was slightly darker in the room Cam and Ron were in, so it took a moment for their eyes to adjust. But when they did, they realized the front door went into the kitchen, a choice they both found odd. The kitchen wasn't a very vibrant room nor was it big, with simple granite counter tops, a couple of wooden cabinets here or there, a stove, a fridge, and a small dining table where 6 chairs sat. There were two doors going off from the room and one was open, so Ron and Cam decided to follow it.

They walked through the open door and they found themselves in a tiny living room with fading carpet. In it sat a sofa, and a recliner facing the TV, which was blaring a game on NHL. The chair was currently by Dallas, who wore a red t-shirt and a pair of blue basketball shorts. He was so focused on the game that he hadn't noticed that Cam and Ron had entered.

"C'mon, c'mon," muttered Dallas, gripping the sides of the recliner. When the buzzer on the TV sounded, Dallas jumped to his feet and yelled at the TV.

"Really?" shouted Dallas at the TV, "You go into overtime and you still manage to lose?" He flopped back down into his chair. As he did though, he saw Cam and Ron. He stood back up and looked at the two other males that stood in the living room.

"Cam, nice to see you!" said Dallas, "I assume this is your only slightly sassy boyfriend."

"The one and only," Cam said, cutting off Ron's protests, "Dallas, this is Ron. Ron, Dallas." Dallas walked over to Ron and stuck out his hand to shake it. Ron did, Dallas nearly crushing his fingers with a very firm grip.

"Nice to meet you," said Dallas in a friendly manner.

"Cheers, mate," muttered Ron, rubbing his sore fingers. Dallas looked at Ron.

"I forgot you were from the UK for a second," laughed Dallas, "I keep not expecting the accent. Why do you live in Canada, by the way?" Cam thought Ron would be nervous about this particular question, but Ron seemed to have a lie already pre-made in his head.

"Dad lost his job in the UK," explained Ron falsely, "He found one here a couple months ago, and here we are."

"Ah" said Dallas, "Where'd you meet?"

Oh you know the normal... just going to his house after giving him a phone and having an evil wizard trying to kill me Cam's mind supplied.

"Cam here helped me get a phone," said Ron, "I'm a bit rubbish at technology, so he helped me get a phone and get it set up."

"Nice Cam," remarked Dallas, "You really know how to pick 'em out." Cam found this statement odd, thinking this was his 100% heterosexual coach. However, he remembered why he was here with Ron and Dallas, and he felt the comment was a little more sincere. After a second of awkward silence, Dallas broke it again by talking.

"Well, come take a load off!" said Dallas, gesturing to the couch, "Drew and them are gone, so I've been having some nice alone time!" Dallas was not originally from Toronto, so when he was invited to be on the Ice Hounds, he was taken in by a family that had a child that went to Degrassi; Dallas stayed with Drew Torres and his family. Cam didn't know much about the Torres, but from what he knew, Drew was not the fizziest drink in the fridge, and his mom was a ruthless tyrant that seemed to run school board meetings with an iron fist.

Ron and Cam sat down on the couch while they watched Dallas do the same in the recliner. He sat down and relaxed but it seemed to be forced. Ron and Cam were doing the same on the sofa; there was a definite tenseness in the air, but apparently nobody wanted to address the gigantic elephant in the room. So they sat there watching highlight reels from the hockey game that Dallas had just been watching. Ron, after 15 long and drawn-out minutes, decided to break the silence that had befallen upon the three males.

"So how about that gay sex, huh?" asked Ron. Dallas and Cam gave him a look between amusement and extreme confusion.

"Sorry," muttered Ron, "I don't like awkward silences." Dallas sighed and looked at both the males on the couch to his side.

"No, it's good that you said that," admitted Dallas, sighing, "We probably could've stayed here until the Torres got back here." He stared at Ron and Cam for a couple seconds, then he looked down to avoid their gazes.

"So..." said Cam, trailing off slightly, "How are we gonna do this, Dallas?" Dallas looked at the brunette male, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Cam assumed this was because he usually was a very confident person when it came to sexual encounters, but this was definitely uncharted territory for him.

"I don't know, I don't know what I'd do," said Dallas, then blushed at his words. "I mean, I know what happens, I just..." Ron nodded in understanding and then looked back at Cam, who was looking at Ron in complete confusion.

"How about we give Dallas a little demonstration?" murmured Ron, nudging Cam slightly with his shoulder, "Show him the ropes, eh?"

"We are not using ropes in this, I hope," Cam laughed back in the same soft volume, "And isn't that a bit... kinky... to let him watch us do that?"

"It's for an educational purpose," Ron shrugged, "And according to you, he's already seen us do it, at least a little bit." Cam realized that Dallas had admitted to seeing Ron and him doing that, and they hadn't noticed, so maybe it wasn't really going to be as bad as he thought. He thought about it for another moment, then looked at Ron and nodded. Ron smiled and regarded Dallas, who had been staring at the couple, trying to make out the conversation that they were having.

"Okay then," said Ron to Dallas, "We've kinda decided maybe you should have a bit of a... visual model... to start out with." Dallas, who was looking still a little nervous nod. Cam looked around the room, then back at his captain sitting on the sofa across from him.

"Is there somewhere in particular that we need to do this?" asked Cam, "I don't think Mrs. Torres would be too terribly happy if she walked in on... well, that." A shiver ran up all three of the boy's spines, even Ron who didn't even know Mrs. Torres. Even though Drew's brother was transsexual, Cam thought that she probably had to grow to accept it, and she was probably not so keen to the other members of the LGBT community. Dallas nodded in answer to Cam's question.

"In my room," said Dallas, "It's actually pretty sound-proof, and it should be a big enough space." He stood up and gestured for the other two to follow him. He walked over to a door that was just off the living room and opened it, revealing a staircase that led to the basement. Ron and Cam followed. '

The Torres' house itself wasn't a new sight to Cam, having mostly gone there when he didn't have his license and Dallas would drive by this house to quickly grab something before a practice or a game. However, the basement was entirely new to Cam. Cam was reminded of a small apartment as he was led into the fairly big room. Across from the stairs was a mini kitchenette, with a bit of counter space, an oven, a refrigerator, and even a sink. To the right of the little kitchen space was a living that was done in a very man-cave-esque style. The floor was a slightly dirty carpet that looked well used and well spilled upon. The furniture ranged from a matching leather sofa and chair to a wooden rocking chair and even some lawn chairs that looked like they'd been out in the elements for a while.

The real focal point of the room seemed to be the fairly large flat screen television, contained within a wooden entertainment center. The various cabinets and spaces were taken up by a DVD player, gaming consoles with their controllers and games, DVDs, CDs, speakers... pretty much anything that could be used with a TV seemed to be there. Cam didn't understand why Dallas was watching hockey upstairs when he could be downstairs watching it on the giant screen that was to be found there.

"It's recording something," stated Dallas, reading Cam's mind, "Drew's Dad's a huge basketball fan, but he never gets to see the games at their regular time, so he records them."

"That's really cool!" said Ron, looking at the TV in wonder. Dallas smiled and shook his head, looking back at Ron.

"You really didn't have TV growing up, did you?" he asked in amazement.

"No," admitted Ron sheepishly as they walked across the carpet (that was a lot less crunchier than Cam thought it'd be) to a single door that Cam assumed was to Dallas room. Dallas turned the handle, pushed the door open, and walked inside.

Dallas' room was a lot different than Cam had expected. Instead of the mildly pornographic posters covering every square inch and old papers, food, clothes, etc. preventing travel around the room, he was created by a simple blue-walled with a queen sized bed the middle, and a desk with a desktop computer quietly humming in the background. On the dresser was what seemed to be a plastic bag somebody'd get from a grocery store, but the bag was closed and not transparent enough to see the contents. Dallas sat in the chair by the desk and gestured for Ron and Cam to sit themselves on the bed in front of him. They did and the three sat in their respective places for about 5 minutes. Dallas looked at Cam and Ron expectantly.

"I promise I'll try to keep this the least awkward that I can," promised Dallas, leaning back in his chair to simulate nonchalance, but the excitement in his voice was unmistakable. Ron and Cam took one look at each other and smiled. Cam felt the heat from Ron's face as the ginger put his face nearer his own. They stayed just inches apart (Cam mentally chuckled as Dallas seemed to hang on every moment) and then the lips met.

At first, it wasn't a very sensual kiss at all, just a chaste little one that a person wouldn't think twice about. However, it soon became a lot more heated. Almost instantly, Cam's tongue asked for entrance into Ron's mouth. Ron allowed that after a brief little struggle. They fought for dominance, but Cam won. Ron smiled into the kiss and Cam's hands found their way on his back, leading down to playfully pinch his ass. Cam detached his lips from those of Ron's and kissed down the ginger's relatively long neck, shallowly sinking his teeth into the shallow flesh. Ron groaned and flinched slightly. When he drove his crotch upwards, Cam could see he already an erection from this attention to the soft skin.

Ron re-captured Cam's lips, his libido definitely shown in the kiss. Ron dominated the kiss, climbing on top of the shorter brunette. Ron stuck his hands under Cam's shirt and practically tore it off his body, flinging somewhere within Dallas' room. Ron stared at Cam's wonderful shirtless body for a second, then went to work. He slowly put his face down near Cam's pectorals, observing the brown fleshy nubs that were Cam's nipples. Knowing that was a particularly sensitive spot for the brunette, Ron reached his hand out to the one nearest his face and slowly rubbed the hardened nub in between his thumb and forefinger.

Cam gave a throaty groan as Ron pinched his right nipple fairly hardly, then removed his hand quickly and started to kiss it, the saliva from Ron's mouth calming the stinging sensation from the pinching. Ron took a look at Cam before he took Cam's right arm and lifted it up to reveal Cam's armpit. As Ron dug his face into the indentation and rubbed the nipple on the corresponding side, Cam laughed slightly at Dallas' face, who was looking at the sight with a bit of confusion.

Ron switched to the left armpit, giving it the same treatment that he had the right. Cam didn't exactly understand Ron's fascination with armpits if he were to be honest, but it wasn't a bad feeling and Ron definitely seemed to be enjoying himself, so he let Ron have his way with it; he could feel Ron's smiling face pressed up against the underside of arms.

Ron, after a minute or so, broke his contact with Cam's pit and looked up at the brunette. The two kissed again, and it seemed to be Cam's turn to dominate the kiss, Cam now on top of Ron, grinding their growing erections together through their jeans. Cam ripped off Ron's shirt to display the ginger's fine chest. Smiling, Cam broke the kiss to nuzzle his face against the taller male's neck, occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin, then kissing over it. Cam's mouth moved down from Ron's neck to his collarbone, where he left one particularly large bite mark, to down between Ron's fairly sculpted pectorals. Cam shift himself down slightly so he could nip at Ron's firm abdomen, using a spare hand to slowly rub Ron's aching erection through the coarse blue material of his jeans. Ron moaned and bucked up, rubbing his crotch almost obscenely against Cam's hand and arm.

Cam and Ron were so into what they were doing that they had all but forgotten about Dallas until he made a small noise as Cam's hands found themselves in Ron's jeans, massaging Ron's cock through the rather thin material. Dallas was sitting there, watching Cam and Ron intently. His face was flushed, but not from embarrassment like previously; his eyes were cloudy with an emotion that Cam and Ron definitely could sympathize with, and in his basketball shorts that he'd been wearing was a definite bulge. Dallas was definitely not hating the sight.

"Like what you see?" asked Ron, pseudo-cockily.

"Shut up," said Dallas, but it didn't sound convincing even to his own ears. Ron and Cam laughed. They gave each other a quick glance before their gaze returned to the boy in front of them. Dallas felt a little nervous as he felt them stare down on him like he was some sort of prize.

"How about we give you a little more involvement, Dallas?" suggested Ron.

"What were you thinking?" inquired Dallas while trying not to sound too eager to join the two males in front of him.

"Take your clothes off, then come here," instructed Ron playfully, "Then you might get a little idea of what I have in mind." Dallas gulped as he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him again. He slowly took his arms out of the sleeves of his shirt and then pulled the red shirt off.

Cam had really never stared at Dallas in the same light that he'd stared at his other teammates in the showers, considering Dallas was the only friend he had on the team, and he wasn't a complete asshole. Dallas beat the other guys by far. Cam thought he had a decent body, but Dallas blew that out of the ballpark. Dallas was ripped, his chest a long plane of muscle that almost bulged from underneath his skin. His dark brown chest had a light splattering of black hairs that intensified into a happy trail that disappeared into his shorts. Veins popped from his muscular biceps as he stood up to take off his shorts. He looked nervously at Ron and Cam, then undid the strings that kept the basketballs shorts from being around his ankles.

Cam and Ron looked at Dallas as his red shorts found their way around his ankles. This the hockey captain in only black boxers that were doing absolutely nothing to hide Dallas' bulge, which was fairly large. Cam and Ron decided to reach the same state of undress, both stripping down to gray boxers and teal briefs respectively. The three boys looked at each other in only their underwear, not even trying to hide the fact that they were checking one another out.

"Like what you see?" teased Dallas, repeating Ron's words from earlier. Ron and Cam laughed and nodded in agreement. Dallas smiled, seemingly a lot less nervous than he had been just moments previous. "So what did you have in mind Ron?" asked Dallas. Ron smiled.

"I don't think we should just jump into the… main event…" explained Ron, "So maybe we could use our mouths or something on each other. Like Cam uses his mouth on me, me on you, you on Cam-"

"Like a daisy chain?" interrupted Dallas. Ron raised an amused eyebrow at him and nodded.

"That was the idea," agreed Ron, "I'm not even gonna ask how you knew what that was." Dallas made a much-less-than-innocent expression on his face, so Ron and Cam decided not to press the issue.

Since Dallas bed was a decent size, there was enough room for all three of them to comfortably lay slightly on their sides on top of it, with their head near another's crotches. They had actually managed to lay exactly like in Ron's example, which according to Dallas' knowledge was unneeded. Cam"s head was near his boyfriend's, Ron's near Dallas', and Dallas' near Cam"s.

Ron decided to take a bit of authority in his plan, pulling off Dallas' black boxers to reveal his rod. Dallas hissed a bit as his rod hit the colder air of his room. It definitely was pretty impressive. It was longer than both Ron and Cam's, at about 8 inches of uncircumcised penis, but was thinner than Cam's at just about 1.75. A smattering of dark pubes made a little bush around the base that continued to Dallas' low hanging balls. Dallas was definitely aroused; Cam could tell by the head's slight leakage of pre-cum and Dallas' foreskin seemed to have pulled back almost entirely away from the head.

Tearing his eyes away from Dallas' member, Cam put his head back near the crotch of his boyfriend. He pulled down the teal fabric to reveal the now familiar member with ginger hair around the base. Cam didn't waste much time as he put his lips on the head of Ron's member. Ron, who was reaching his neck over to Dallas' member, made a small noise as Cam's warm mouth found its way around his member. Trying to fight back the urge to say the hell with it with Dallas and sink his hands in Cam's brunette hair, Ron slowly put his tongue on the head of Dallas' cock. Dallas hissed as the coldness that had surrounded his cock was replaced with Ron's warm mouth.

Dallas initially kind of wanted to do something similar to what Ron had been thinking, but then he saw that Cam's cock was straining against his boxers, a slight stain visible as pre-cum leaked out of his member. Dallas tentatively slid the gray material covering Cam's crotch off and Cam's hardened member sprung out. Dallas, trying to think straight with Ron's remarkable tongue, put his mouth slowly on the tip of it, thoroughly surprising Cam (he thought Dallas might have some reservations regarding this).

Cam was no expert, but he could tell this was definitely Dallas' first time doing this, not to say it wasn't bad. Dallas was trying to remember all the things he liked when he got head and trying to pass it on to Cam's rod. He started with slow teasing licks of the heads, the tip of his tongue diving in between Cam's foreskin and the head. Then he lowered more of his mouth onto the thick shaft, humming like he remembered one particularly talented girl had done. Cam groaned from this warm, wet pleasure and bucked his hips. Dallas kinda of expected this and did his best not to gag as Cam's cock went slightly deeper into his throat.

Ron was also definitely enjoying this. Cam, after doing this 2 times previously, really knew what Ron liked. Cam would used one hands to hold his shaft while attacking the head with his tongue and barely using the edge of his teeth (Ron knew that many people found teeth in a blowjob to be painful, but Ron thought that the slightest amount was a good sensation). Cam would use his other hand to fondle his balls, occasionally moving his hand further past his balls to play with his taint and even brush a finger over his entrance. Dallas to seemed to like a slightly different approach, the thrusting of his hips increasing when Ron would get more of the brown rod into his throat. Ron used one hand to press a finger against Dallas' taint as Cam was doing to him. Dallas' was surprised that this felt good and did the same to Cam. A moan felt around Ron's cock confirmed that brunette had liked it too.

Soon, all the sounds in the room were sucking and slurping, a brief moan or groan being heard among it. All 3 males agreed that it was a good position; if one boy felt something that he liked, he would pass it on to the cock he was sucking and soon the technique passed throughout the triangle they were creating. Dallas', who was the newest at this, was surprised that he didn't mind giving head, among other things. He had misjudged how good this was going to feel, and felt he could come on command at any moment. Ron saw this and decided to try to tease Dallas' a little bit.

Ron relaxed his throat and started to take more and more of the dick in his mouth. After a couple seconds of perseverance, Ron found his nose in the pubic hair that grew around Dallas' rod. Dallas' certainly wasn't expecting that, giving a gasp on Cam's member. Smiling despite that fact that he had his mouth preoccupied, Ron used one hand to move down past Dallas' balls towards his entrance. Ron lazily Dallas' rosebud, then pressed a finger to it. Dallas' felt this strange and new, yet very pleasurable, sensation and gave a couple thrusts forward with his rod deep in Ron's throat before his balls tightened. Ron relaxed his throat further so he could swallow Dallas' cum without choking.

As Dallas came, his mouth tightened around Cam's member. Cam, not anticipating this sudden increase of heat and pressure around his cock that had been becoming increasingly sensitive, tried desperately not to cum; however, he failed at that after a few seconds. Dallas suddenly felt Cam cock throb in his mouth and Cam's cum come out the end. Dallas soon had a decent mouthful of the white liquid and he couldn't really spit it out, so he swallowed it like Ron had done for him. Dallas was astonished to know that he really didn't mind the salty, yet kind of sweet taste.

Something similar happened to Ron, having had Cam's mouth hum around his member when the brunette reached his orgasm. This ensured that Ron wouldn't last that much longer as Cam ran his finger along his entrance to get him to blow. It without a doubt worked, Ron losing his load into his boyfriend's mouth just seconds later. The three males sat on the bed, legs weak from their respective mind-blowing orgasms.

"That was amazing," said Dallas, breaking the silence that had befallen them.

"Yeah," agreed Cam, his breathing calming down, "That was a pretty good idea Ron."

"I have my moments," replied Ron, pleased, "Should we continue on with this little party we have going on here?"

"Maybe in a second," said Dallas softly, "I need to feel my legs before I'll even wanna." Cam and Ron agreed wholeheartedly, so the three sat there, trying to catch their breaths and regain some of the energy so that they would be able to continue if they wanted to. This entailed sitting on Dallas' bed for about 5 minutes, no moving except for the occasional stretching of a limb that had been cramped and no sounds except the occasional heavy breath or sigh. Afterwards, Dallas looked towards to the two other males.

"I think I'm ready," stated Dallas, "Are you guys game?"

"No, I just sucked your bloody knob for kicks," smiled Ron jokingly, "'Course." Cam, a smirk on his lips from his boyfriend's interesting way to respond, nodded in agreement.

"Cool," said Dallas, then he adopted a slightly nervous visage, "Um... would it be weird if I... kissed you guys?" Ron and Cam looked at each other for a second, then shrugged almost in unison.

"It's only weird if you make it," shrugged Ron. Dallas' calmer face returned and he regarded Cam and Ron like he was choosing which one he'd be kissing first. He seemed to want Ron to first because he put his face near Ron's, and Ron responded by closing the gap that was between their faces.

Cam thought that jealousy would rush through his veins at the sight of his boyfriend kissing another boy, tongue being used copiously between the two of them. However, he trusted Dallas and Ron... and the sight of Ron kissing Dallas was making Cam feel a little flustered, his cock wanting to participate in the kiss as well.

Dallas should have expected this, but kissing a boy was a lot different from kissing a girl; however, it was definitely not in a bad way. With a girl, he knew that he could take dominance in the kiss without a doubt. Kissing Ron, though, had a lot less security with the dominance of the lip-lock, he and Ron fighting fiercely yet playfully with their tongues. Dallas felt Ron's hand drop down from where it had been on his shoulder to rub slightly over his erect nipples, causing Dallas to shiver and groan a little bit into the kiss. After a couple of seconds, Ron let Dallas take control of the kiss and Dallas did so somewhat eagerly, his hands firmly planted on Ron's hips as he kissed the ginger, softly grinding their crotches also heard a soft noise from Cam, but he didn't know why. He then looked at the brunette and saw that he was masturbating to the sight of his boyfriend and Dallas kissing each other.

Dallas decided that Ron and him had enough interaction. He scooted himself to the other male and watched him working his hand up and down on his rod fora couple of seconds before he gently removed Cam's hand from it and looked him in the eyes. Cam seemed to understand because he took it upon himself to kiss Dallas. Dallas expected Cam to be more passive than Ron, but that was definitely not the case. Ron seemed to be okay with letting Dallas take control of the kiss; Cam, however, definitely wanted to dominant the clashing of tongues and lips, which Dallas found amusing for some odd reason.

Once Dallas had backed down, Cam decided to explore Dallas' body a little more thoroughly. He nuѕѕled his warm head against Dallas neck, going down to Dallas' collarbone that jutted out profusely. Cam slowly grazed his teeth over the parts where the skin was thinnest over the bone. Dallas made a sound deep in this throat. Cam heard this and smiled, going over to the other and doing the same, albeit harder.

Ron was watching this as intently as Cam had been before, and he decided that he should involve himself as well. while his boyfriend had gone up for another kiss with Dallas, Ron lowered his head so that he was level with Dallas' perky nipples. Ron ran a flicking tongue tip over the nub and Cam felt Dallas' make a noise into the kiss. It was increasingly apparent that Dallas was vocal during these sort of situations. Ron rubbed Dallas' firm stomach as he went over to the other one and gave it the same treatment. Dallas definitely wasn't complaining. Ron stared slightly up from the little nubs of flesh that were at eye level, then up at Cam. Cam understood and nodded, dropping down slightly so he was at the nipple opposite of Ron's. Ron gave one last tentative look at Dallas, whose face showed slight disappointment at the ending of the kiss. Ron breathed and lifted one of Dallas' arms to reveal the black hair that was under it.

Cam almost laughed at Dallas' confused face as Ron's face dug its way into his armpits. Cam knew from experience it was a bit of an odd experience if you weren't expecting it. Dallas had no qualms about it after a couple of seconds, so Cam decided to bit down slightly on the nipple near his mouth. Dallas made a very undignified squeak at that Cam and Ron both smiled at. Dallas' face reddened from the pleasure he was receiving, if even possible, blushed even more.

It became increasingly obvious that soon things were going to be happening because Ron and Cam had worked their down Dallas chest, and now they rested just inches above Dallas' cock which had since re-hardened from his orgasm. Cam dropped his head to the head of Dallas' member and gave a little lick across the tip, making Dallas shiver. Ron moved his face near Dallas', kissing the hockey captain again. Dallas' had to stop himself from breathing heavily into the kiss embarrassingly as Cam worked his mouth on his dick. Cam had about 5 inches of his member in his mouth, and had used hand to circle around what he could fit in his mouth. He would close his lips around just the head and then would bob quickly up and down quickly for a couple of moments before pulling away quickly, leaving Dallas throbbing and mentally begging for the brunette to continue.

Cam set about teasing Dallas, constantly replacing and removing his mouth from Dallas' pulsing rod. Dallas grew increasingly frustrated, his mouth practically smashing up against Ron's at this point. Cam removed his mouth from Dallas' cock and used the tip down a vein supplying blood to Dallas' rod. Cam ran his tongue over the area where Dallas' balls met his dick for a moment, then moved his mouth back onto Dallas' cock. Dallas' hips bucked slightly as Cam began to try to take as much of it as he could into his mouth.

Cam usually had a very prevalent gag-reflex, but he felt that he was repressing it very well. He slowly let the 5 inches he had been working with into his mouth before relaxing his throat so he could work more of into his mouth. Cam tried to remember to breathe and relax, like he had done when he had done this with Ron; Dallas had an inch on Ron, so this was making the whole process take a little longer. However, soon Cam found his nose nestled in the black bush of pubes that surrounded the base of Dallas' cock, Dallas giving little whimpers of acknowledgement. Cam hummed around the shaft, bobbing on it slowly., grazing his teeth over Dallas' foreskin when he'd reach the top of it. Dallas at that point had one hand on the back of Ron's head, kissing the ginger boy furiously and the other in Cam's brunette hair. One of Cam's own hands felt their way down to Dallas' balls and began to fondle the two balls in their sack. They began to draw up towards Dallas' body. That's when Dallas broke the kiss and looked at Cam.

"Stop!" Dallas almost shouted at Cam. Cam quickly removed his head and looked up at Dallas in confusion. Ron, looked at Dallas with the same expression.

"I'm not that bad of a kisser, am I?" asked Ron. Dallas, breathing heavily, shook his head and looked at the other males.

"Not at all," panted Dallas, shaking his head to further illustrate his point. He looked at Cam,

"That was good as well, Saunders. I just didn't wanna cum yet." Ron and Cam nodded in agreement, noticing that they also had erections that begged to be taken care of.

"So what do you suggest that we do?" asked Ron asked Dallas. Dallas didn't respond, just shifted his head to seemingly stare at the wall. Ron and Cam knew exactly what Dallas was wordlessly suggesting; however, they hadn't really thought much about this. Both of them thought a straight guy questioning whether he was attracted to other guys might have reservation about the involvement of certain things. Hell, they didn't think that Dallas would even be here naked with them. Cam was going to try to discuss with Ron what he felt about it, but Ron seemed to have something already in mind.

"How about you take turns.." Ron suggested, "You know... doing me?" Cam and Dallas looked at Ron in surprise.

"Really?" asked Cam curiously. Ron shrugged and lay back on the bed, hands behind head in a relaxing position.

"Sure," Ron said, "I mean, we'd all get our rocks off, and I don't mind. Do you guys mind?" Dallas and Cam looked at each other, shrugged, and looked back at Ron and shook their heads. Ron smiled, sat up from his previous position, and clapped his hands together.

"Now that that's settled," said Ron, "Who wants to go first?" Dallas looked at Cam as if to ask the shorter brunette permission. Cam smiled and nodded his head.

"Go ahead," said Cam, "I've already done it before, and trust me, he's amazing."

"I'm bloody fan-fucking-tastic, that's what," Ron said in false indignation., causing both Dallas and Cam to laugh. Cam decided to sit on the chair Dallas had been earlier and give the two some room. Ron looked at Dallas, who had an almost child like expression of excitement on his face.

"What position do you want?" asked Ron casually, as if he were asking about the weather.

"Ummm..." stuttered Dallas, not realizing that Ron would ask that question, "Whatever's most comfortable for you."

"Suit yourself," stated Ron. He lay down on his back and then spread his legs, revealing his fantastic ass that was now on display to Dallas and Cam. Dallas tried to make to it look like he wasn't staring at that the firm, hairy ass in front of him, but failed.

"It's nice, I know," joked Ron, "As much I love the attention, we have a more pressing matter at hand: do you have any lube?"

"Yeah," nodded Dallas. He got up from the bed and went to the grocery bag in his room and pulled out a bottle of lube and another small box that Cam guessed could possibly be condoms. Dallas re-positioned himself so that he was between Ron's legs. Dallas was smart enough to figure out what he had to do next, so he applied some lube onto a finger and put it hesitantly at Ron's entrance. After a second, he slowly pushed the digit into Ron. Ron gave a little groan has Dallas' long, thin digit went into it him.

"Are you okay?" asked Dallas.

"Yeah," assured Ron, "I'm not a fragile person." Dallas nodded and wagged the finger around, stretching Ron out. Dallas almost jumped when he touched a certain spot in Ron and the ginger male cried out. Dallas looked at Ron's face, where he thought would be a pained grimace was Ron's head tilted back, his mouth open and eyes closed in pleasure. Dallas decided to stay in that one spot with his finger, rubbing Ron's prostate continuously. If Ron's cock hadn't been stiff before, it definitely was now; it stood straight up in the air, and the head was nearly glowing red. Dallas gave a couple lazy tugs on Ron's cock as he fucked Ron with his finger a couple of times before removing it. He lubed up two fingers and slowly inserted them into Ron.

"You sure that you haven't done this before?" groaned Ron as Dallas used two fingers to scissor his entrance. Dallas had practically memorized where Ron's prostate was, so he rubbed the spot with his two fingers. Ron used his hips to buck on the two intruding fingers, pressing them continually against his prostate. Dallas smiled and used his other hand to rub Ron's cock again while he impaled himself on Dallas' digits. Dallas allowed this for a little bit before he removed his fingers, causing Ron to glare at him a little bit.

"I was enjoying that, thank you," whined Ron. Dallas rolled his eyes in amusement and lubed up three fingers and slowly eased them inside of Ron. Ron felt a little twinge of pain from that and slowly relaxed himself, allowing Dallas to insert the three digits into him. Dallas then slowly entered and eased out his fingers from Ron. Ron spread his legs slightly wider to give more Dallas to penetrate him with his fingers, who did so, aiming directly for Ron's prostate mercilessly. Ron felt himself flush slightly as the brink of his orgasm was in sight. Dallas could see this in Ron's expression on his face and immediately stopped the action with his fingers. Ron knew why Dallas was doing what he was doing, but he wasn't exactly happy about it either way. Nevertheless, Dallas stopped and looked at Ron expectantly.

"I'm ready," said Ron, his voice slightly husky from his orgasm being denied. Dallas nodded, then looked at Ron.

"Do you want me to use a condom?" asked Dallas. Ron nodded and Dallas went over to the box and opened it. He quickly found one and ripped open the little package. He slid it down his long and erect rod, leaving a little air bubble at the end, then went over to Ron sat on his knees with his cock facing Ron's entrance. He took the little lube bottle that he'd been using and squirted some in his hand, using some to lube up his cock and the excess to rub over Ron's entrance. Dallas dropped his hands to Ron's hips and looked at Ron as if he were asking for permission.

"You can go ahead," assured Ron. Dallas gripped Ron's hips and slowly shifted his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock past Ron's tight ring of muscle. Once this occurred, Ron made a little noise, not of pain or pleasure, just discomfort. Dallas stopped and looked at Ron, worried he hurt him. Ron shook his head.

"I'm fine," stated Ron, "Just not used to it yet." Dallas nodded and gave Ron a couple of seconds before sliding more of his cock into the other male. Dallas was actually able to slide the rest of himself into Ron without much of an issue, owing to the fact that although his cock was a good length, it was rather skinny in comparison. Ron still had to relax and breathe as he felt the entire member within him, though, causing a little bit of pain. Dallas, however, was experiencing no pain. Ron was tighter than all the girls he had ever been with combined. He subconsciously wondered why he never thought doing it with a guy would be a good feeling. Dallas saw that Ron's cock had gone slightly flaccid, so he took the hand which he lubed up with and slowly slid it up and down, some lube still left on the hand. Ron's cock grew hard after a couple of strokes and Ron seemed to overall relaxed. Dallas took this as a cue to continue.

Dallas slowly inched his cock out of Ron, leaving just the head within, earning a little gasp from Ron. Dallas waited, then slowly re-inserted himself, slightly faster but still slowly. Ron groaned softly, but it didn't appear to have the same pained origin. Dallas noticed this and started a slow rhythm in and out. Ron suddenly made a sound just short of a shout as Dallas found the right angle to hit his prostate.

"Fuck!" said Ron, his voice low and gruff. Dallas took this as a sign to increase his pace, which he did. His thrusts began to accelerate, the sound of both his and Ron's groans and the sound of his balls slapping against Ron's ass filling the room. Ron reached down and began to stroke his cock into time with Dallas' strokes that were becoming increasingly accurate, his prostate being hit with much more frequency.

Dallas and Ron were not the only ones that were engrossed in what they were doing. Cam sat and watched probably one of the hottest sights that had seen and would ever see. His hand went up and down on his cock quickly as he observed Dallas' driving into his boyfriend, Ron's hand a blur on his cock that was leaking pre-cum. The thing his attention was most on, though, was Dallas' butt. Cam thought Ron's was definitely better, but Dallas' ass was a definite second. Cam had never gotten a chance to see it during their previous actions, and Cam wasn't really trying to check it out before, but now he had a great view with it as it flexed with Dallas' thrusts. It was a lot less of a bubble butt than Ron's; it seemed to be all muscle. It had a fair amount of black hair that intensified as it went closer to Dallas' crack. Cam had an internal argument with himself, but it seemed that his horny side won out.

Dallas heard Cam go behind him as Dallas thrust into Ron. Cam paused for a moment, then his hands found their way onto Dallas' ass, one on each cheek. Dallas didn't know what to think as he felt Cam spread his cheeks and he felt Cam's hot breath down there. Suddenly Dallas made a high-pitched noise as Cam's tongue passed over his entrance, causing Dallas to automatically thrust forward particularly hard into Ron. This made Ron cry out and look forward at Dallas. He then saw Cam behind Dallas and gave a little chuckle at the look of contrasting lust and confusion on Dallas' face as Cam's talented tongue worked its magic.

"Feels good, yeah?" asked Ron Dallas didn't respond, but continued to thrust forward, his pace a little uneven and his face a little redder due to Cam's tongue. Cam gave a couple more licks, then removed his face from near Dallas' hole. Dallas gave a little groan in the back of his throat at the absence of that feeling. Cam again wrestled with a couple of inner arguments, but decided to continue out his thought process. He grabbed the lube bottle that lay at Dallas' feet from earlier and squirted some onto a finger. Cam put the finger at Dallas' entrance and slowly slid it in. Dallas tensed a little as he felt the digit slide slowly into him, the foreign feeling making him stop his thrusts into Ron momentarily. Cam wiggled his finger around, stretching Dallas out. Out of nowhere, Cam managed to find Dallas' prostate. Cam ran his finger over the little bump, making the hockey captain shiver and swear softly under his breath. Cam was happy to discover that Dallas relaxed almost instantly after that.

Dallas began to do Ron again, driving his hips forward to drive his member into Ron and then driving them back to impale himself on Cam's finger, hitting his prostate almost every single time. Every time this would occur, Dallas would give a tiny growl. When Cam felt that Dallas was used enough to one finger, he removed hem and lubed up two. Dallas, who was drilling even harder into Ron with the added simulation, adjusted comparatively quickly to the two digits. By the time that Cam had three fingers working in and out, Dallas, who hadn't said a word for a bit, was softly moaning mixtures of Ron and Cam's under his breath (Cam swore he heard Dallas refer to them as "Com" and "Ram"). Cam removed the three fingers and sat back, wanting to ask Dallas for permission, but not sure if Dallas would even want to allow it. Dallas, however, ostensibly had an idea of Cam's thoughts.

"Go ahead, Cam," said Dallas, and Cam noted that his voice seemed to lack the nervous quality that expected; it sounded just like his usual slightly cocky voice, just a little more aroused than usual. Cam smiled, being invited. He decided that Dallas probably wanted him to use a condom like he was with Ron, he went over to the box of them and got himself one as well. Rolling it down his shaft, Cam replaced his hands on Dallas' hips again. Dallas stopped his thrusts again, to Ron's renewed disappointment. Cam poured a generous amount of the lube onto his shaft and rubbed the fair amount of excess in Dallas' crack. Cam pointed the head of his cock right at Dallas' hole. Cam slowly pushed his hips forward, pushing the his head slowly inside.

Dallas gave a groan as Cam's cock stretched slightly into him, getting about a third of the way in before he felt a little sting of pain. Cam could feel Dallas flinch and immediately stopped pushing in and began to rub his captain's shoulder. Ron saw it on Dallas' face and rubbed the male's lower body in comforting circles. Luckily Dallas had a pretty high pain tolerance, so Cam was able to continue pushing inside of Dallas, actually being able to bury himself balls deep before Dallas acknowledged any discomfort. Again Cam paused until Dallas seemed to relax and then pulled out half of his cock before slowly reinserting it into Dallas.

"Fuck Cam," Dallas breathed under his breath as one of the brunette's thrusts brushed lightly against his prostate, "You can go faster."

"Are you sure?" asked Cam, who was using all of his self-control to keep himself from slamming wildly into Dallas.

"You have your dick in his ass," quipped Ron, "I think he trusts you. And can we hurry this along? All the blood in my body is rushing to my bloody dick!" Dallas and Cam both laughed at Ron's bluntness, and Cam took this as a cue to increase the speed of his fucking.

Cam took all but the head of his cock out of Dallas, then quickly re-inserted it balls deep, the tip hitting Dallas' prostate. The inertia from this caused a moaning Dallas to thrust forward into Ron, whose sweet spot got a similar feeling. Cam settled for long, only slightly slower, and above all more accurate thrusts into Dallas. Dallas was pleasantly surprise that this was actually a good feeling. When Cam had initially gotten behind him, he knew what Cam was thinking, and Dallas was extremely unsure of it were going to be pleasurable in the least. However, the combined feeling of Cam stabbing roughly at his prostate and Ron's tight hole around his cock was a very good one.

Cam quickly gained speed, his hips smacking noisily against Dallas' ass. Dallas, who had been rocking his hips back and forward to fuck Ron, let the inertia from Cam's thrusts carry his hips forward. The effort of keeping himself upright was a little much, so Dallas simply allowed his chest to meet Ron, Ron's cock rubbing heavily up and down his abs. Dallas had landed slightly off-centered on Ron's chest, more than half of his right pectoral hanging off the side, and this gave Ron a view at Dallas' hairy armpits. Dallas saw that Ron was staring at them as Dallas was driven into Ron, so he gave Ron a knowing nod and shifted his body slightly so that Ron's face could come forward and suck on the hairy indentation.

About a minute passed from this, and Dallas felt the overwhelming urge to cum. He tried to think of all the gross disgusting dates that he left early so he wouldn't have to get passed first base with them and all the things he had ever dissected in any of his science classes. This was not sufficient enough as Cam gave a good 7 _way too accurate_ thrusts, and Dallas knew that he was done. He gave a few hard thrusts into Ron before his vision went white and he filled the condom with his seed. Ron was not too far behind with his orgasm, Dallas' cock hitting his own prostate and Dallas' abs rubbing his cock into his own explosive climax. Cam tried to last as long as possible but came a few seconds after his boyfriend, filling his own condom. Cam fell forward onto Dallas, completely exhausted. They stayed as a pile for probably about 15 minutes before they had any energy to move whatsoever. Cam got up off of and out of Dallas, Dallas doing the same. Both boys remove their condoms, carefully tied the rubber tubes up, and threw them away. They then sat on the bed.

"Was that everything you wanted, Dallas?" asked Cam in between deep breaths. Dallas at both of them, smiling widely.

"Something like that," responded Dallas, "I'm sure you found everything good as well, no?"

"It was better than my right hand, if that's what you're insinuating," Ron joked, coming up to sit. "But in all honesty, that was pretty damn good. It's hard to beieve you just did it with a male for the first time."

"I think it's just natural talent," shrugged Dallas, grinning cockily, "Maybe that's why I'm so good with getting ladies into the bed."

"You're amazing with the ladies, so you get guys to come here," Cam deadpanned. Ron and Dallas looked at Cam, then bust out laughing at the unexpected snarky comment. Dallas got up with shaky legs and went over to his desk, checking the clock he found on it.

"It's 3:00," said Dallas, gesturing to the digital display, "The Torres should be back soon. You may wanna leave, or at the very least make it look like you two just didn't have sex." Ron and Cam nodded, retrieving their clothes from the floor and putting them back on. They looked at Dallas, who was sitting on the chair at his desk, staring off into space, deep in thought with a satisfied smile.

"See you Monday!" said Cam. Dallas swiveled in the chair to look at the brunette.

"Wednesday," he corrected, "Holiday Monday and some thing for the teachers on Tuesday. But still, see ya then." Cam nodded and walked out of the room, Ron straight behind him. Cam and Ron left the house and went into Cam's car, driving out towards Ron's house. Back at the Torres, Dallas still sat in his chair, deep in thought. He turned around in his chair and opened up the browser in his computer. He typed something into his search engine, and gave a little smirk at what came up.

 **Gay Clubs in Toronto- 21,000,000 results.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't... wanna.. bloody...go!"

These were the words of a sexually frustrated Ron as he tried to kiss his boyfriend's chest as Cam pulled on a shirt and started to dress himself from a particularly interesting escapade. It was the Tuesday after their little thing with Dallas and it also happened to be the day that Cam promised he'd bring Ron with him to the Dot to meet Maya.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," said Cam, finding his socks and putting them on his feet, "An annoyed Maya Maitlin is not something you want in your life." Ron pouted and proceeded to find a shirt to hide the bite marks that splattered his torso, then his own socks.

"You can tell her you're ill or something," suggested Ron, "That's something perfectly believable."

"Maya can see through liars pretty well," stated Cam, "And I'm a terrible liar." Ron frowned and found his shoes that he'd been wearing before they decided to do what they had did. They hadn't seen each other since Saturday night, and they definitely had missed one another. However, Cam still definitely remembered what he had promised his shorter blond friend that he'd do with her at noon, so even though he would rather just lay here with his boyfriend, he got his butt out of the bed and got dressed. Cam quickly went to Ron's ensuite and put on some cologne to mask the smell of sex that he had on him. Ron begrudgingly did the same, but not after placing a chaste kiss on the shorter male.

"I expect a round two when we return," said Ron, only half kidding. Cam laughed and messed with his hair a bit.

"You know, we've probably done it more than a couple that's only been together for about 2 weeks should do," stated Cam, running a quick comb through his brunette hair. Ron smiled and splashed some water on his face.

"Yeah probably," said Ron, checking his chin for any stubble that he could possibly shave off, "Somehow, I don't feel bad about that." The boys finished in the bathroom and exited the ginger's room, walking carefully down the stairs (Cam had accidentally stepped on Crookshank's tail on the way up a couple of hours previous, so Cam expected a fairly pissed off cat to come chasing after him). The boys entered the dining room, and they could see Hermione reclining on the sofa, remote in one hand and a bowl of ice cream in the other.

"Hey 'Mione!" said Ron cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen to find something.

"I never thought you two would come down," joked Hermione, taking a bite of the ice cream, then using the remote to change the channel on the TV. Cam sat down next to her as Ron searched for something in the kitchen.

"Should you be at work now?" asked Cam curiously. Hermione shook her head, and swallowed the ice cream so that she could talk.

"Nope," she said, glancing at a watch she had on her wrist, "I work from 7-11:30 on weekdays, and 10-4:30 on weekends. It's a pretty sweet deal, although it sucks that I have to work weekends." She shrugged and helped herself to more of the creamy goodness that sat in the bowl on her lap.

"Where you two going?" asked Hermione curiously as Cam pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 11:45; Ron and him needed to go now so that they could beat the traffic at the Dot. If there was one thing that Cam could recommend to anyone wishing to be friends with Maya Maitlin, it'd be to be on time for your sake.

"We're going to meet a friend of mine at a coffee shop," said Cam, "She really wanted to meet Ron." Hermione nodded in understanding and set down the bowl of ice cream. She glanced towards the kitchen as if she expected the ginger male to randomly come out of the kitchen. However, by the sound of Ron shouting "Bloody fucking bollocks!", that wasn't a very likely option. She turned back to face Cam with a fairly poignant smile.

"Is your friend homophobic?" asked Hermione, her voice filled with worried. Cam shook his head.

"She better not be," answered Cam, "She knows I'm gay and she has another gay friend as well. They're practically inseparable at times." Hermione's face relaxed a bit, but her eyes still gave away the fact that she wasn't at ease. She sighed and straightened her posture.

"Did Ron tell you who the last people he came out to were?" asked Hermione. Cam shook his head.

"They were his parents," said Hermione pensively, looking out as if recalling it, "As you may know, Ron and I dated for a little while, but he realized he was gay. We pretended to date for a little while after he told me, only telling true friends what was really going on. Ron got tired of this after a while, and decided he needed to tell his parents." Hermione paused, then sighed sadly and continued.

"When he sat them down and told them, their reactions were... let's just say, not that supportive. They at first wouldn't talk to him or even look him in the eye. And when they did, they would be about girls that he liked, though he told them he didn't like girls. Ron got angry at them 'bout it and they promised to do better." Hermione rotated her body so that she could face Cam eye to eye.

"Cam, his parents are lovely people," stated Hermione, "But they haven't done better in the least, or tried. You're the best thing that's happened to him in months. I just don't want him to get too caught up in the whole situation of coming out and being met with bad feelings towards it again." Cam shook his head and returned Hermione's gaze.

"Don't worry, Hermione," assured Cam, awkwardly putting his hand on Hermione's to pat hers in a comforting way, "Maya's fine with it. She won't be homophobic or anything. She's a really understanding person." Hermione seemed to be put at ease a slight bit more, but before she could thank him, Ron entered the living room, holding a wallet that he'd been looking for.

"What'd I miss?" asked the ginger, confused.

"Just discussing the Kardashians," Hermione said quickly, "And their new house." Ron grinned and looked at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you're gonna start watching that with her," Ron fake complained, "If I hear one more thing about a slap or twiddle or whatever they wrote, I'm not gonna live much longer." Cam laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think it's for me," admitted Cam. He looked back at Hermione and nodded his head at her. She gave a small smile and stood up, grabbing her half-empty bowl of ice cream off the sofa. She walked off towards the kitchen; Cam heard the sound of the sink running, and he assumed that Hermione was probably rinsing out the bowl of ice cream. Ron looked at the clock on the mantle and looked at Cam.

"We better get in your car," he stated, "Or we're never gonna make it."

"Can't you teleport us like you did to get to that forest?" asked Cam. He really didn't want to have to deal with Toronto's traffic and then have Maya call him, barking his ear off while asking where in the hell he was. Ron smiled and shook his head, setting his hand on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"If I knew where it was, I probably could," replied Ron, "But I still probably wouldn't. Too many muggles that could see that and probably lose their minds in the process. I mean, we could always use the Floo Network..."

"Let's get to the car," said Cam quickly, digging in his jeans for his keys. Ron gave a bark of laughter and followed the shorter brunette into the car.

Cam managed to get through the awful traffic that he felt plagued Toronto... only to arrive at around 12:15. He was hoping Maya was a very good mood, that she would see him and forget that he was about 15 minutes late, happy to see him and to meet Ron for the first time. Heck, Cam would be happy if she would just joke about him being late, giving him a punch on the arm, and then ask him and Ron loads of personal questions like her usual self.

Not even close.

Maya seemed to believed that Cam had ultimately ditch her, so she was storming out the Dot, purse in hand and phone in the other texting away. When she looked up from whatever she was typing, and Cam had a sinking feeling it was to or definitely about him, she saw him pulling into the parking lot near the Dot. Maya gave him a look that could kill the dead. Even though it seemed like she was wearing heals, Maya took large running steps toward his car. Cam was half tempted to ask Ron to pull out his wand and shoot something to stop her. However, the moment he parked his car, Maya was at the driver side door, looking ready to kill.

 _Open the door_ she mouthed, and Cam wanted to argue, but he knew it was pointless. He unbuckled his seat-belt, unlocked the door, and hoped Ron knew a spell that could get blood out of his seat's fabric. Instead of instantly tearing him to shreds, Maya stood back as he stepped out of his car. She looked actually surprised, like she was expecting someone else. She was definitely wearing heels because she was about face high with Cam when she hugged Cam like they hadn't seen each other in a thousand years.

"Wait, so you're not gonna kill me?" asked Cam, confused. Maya pulled away from the hug and looked at him, like her being angry was a preposterous thought.

"No," said Maya, sounding hurt, "You looked like Zig from a distance and I thought he stole your car again. Not my fault your car has windows that are tinted as hell." She looked past a thoroughly bamboozled Cam to Ron, who was hesitantly getting out of Cam's car. She looked at Cam with a creepy smile on her face.

"You definitely got a good one," Maya whispered to him, "If he weren't with you, I'd climb him like a tree."

"You'd do what to me now?" asked Ron, having just walked behind his boyfriend as Maya said this. Maya didn't even seem faze at the fact that Ron had just heard what she had just said, taking it in stride and saying, "I'm just saying, if you weren't with Cam, I'd definitely try to have my way with you."

"I'm gay, so..." Ron stated. Maya didn't acknowledge the awkward silence that had befallen on them. She took out her phone and stared at the time.

"12:16?" she read aloud, "My, my Saunders. This boyfriend's a bad influence on you. Next time, try to keep the car sex to a minimal. Hopefully Tristan was kind enough to save our seats." She turned on her heel and walked back into the restaurant. Ron looked at Cam in horrid disbelief, as if he just watched a murder take place in front of her.

"Your friend is..." Ron started, "...Interesting."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Cam sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "She can be a little much sometimes. But's it's all in good fun... I think."

"As long as she's not flirting with you," shrugged Ron, "Come on, crazy's probably waiting for us inside with whoever that Tristan bloke is." Cam nodded his head and led the way into the coffee shop.

Cam was surprised to note that there weren't that many people there. Usually the Dot was swarming with college students, Degrassi students, old people yelling rude and racist things at said College and Degrassi students... however, the only people he could completely see was the manager of the Dot, a lone girl on her laptop in the corner with her headphones in, and a guy completely absorbed in some book by himself. Cam then saw Maya wave them over to a table near the window. Cam walked over and sat himself down at the table, across from Maya. Ron slowly sauntered over and sat himself in the chair next to Cam.

"Sorry Cam, I know you don't like window seats," apologized Maya, running a hand absentmindedly through her blonde hair, "But Tristan seems to be completely preoccupied with something else." She gestured over to the blonde haired boy, who was laughing and obviously trying to flirt with a boy next to him. The boy that Tristan was talking to was not somebody Cam knew. The boy had very dark black hair with piercing brown eyes that were so dark, Cam could've sworn they were black. For some reason, the boy's slightly bony face, and the air that he knew that Tristan was trying to flirt but was trying to keep it from continuing, was extremely familiar.

"Does he go to Degrassi?" asked Cam.

"Not yet," stated Maya, checking her phone yet again, "He'll start tomorrow. It's kinda weird for him to be starting near the end of the year like this, but whatever. Tristan met him when the kid was getting information from Snake in the office. His name is Dr- No wait, it's actually Devin, my bad." Maya set her phone down on the table in front of her.

"But enough about Devin," said the blonde, staring at Cam and Ron, "I wanna know about _this_." Cam and Ron looked at each other, then back at their apparent #1 fan. Cam wasn't familiar with the weird almost maniacal glint that she carried in her eyes, but decided he should properly introduce her to Ron.

"Maya, this is my boyfriend, Ron," said Cam, "Ron, this is Maya, my best friend." Ron stuck out his hand politely and Maya clasped it unnecessarily hard with both hands, shaking it up and down.

"Nice to meet you," said Ron, giving a friendly smile. Maya's eyes lit up at the sound of Ron's accent. She gave a little shriek that Cam believed would have given a chipmunk some serious jealousy and shook Ron's hand feverishly, his whole arm shaking with the force.

"OMG you're British!" said Maya, yelling loud enough so that Tristan, Devin, the manager, and even the girl with the headphones blasting music could hear her, "Where did you guys meet? Are you some British millionaire? Did Cam help you get your stuff from London? While on the private plane, did you guys have tons of-?"

"Maya," said Cam, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment at the last question, "What have we talked about regarding an inside voice?" It was Maya's turn to blush and sunk back in her chair, crossing her legs underneath the little table.

"Sorry, I may have gotten a little excited," Maya confessed, "I'm just happy you finally bagged a good one, Saunders." She looked back at the manager, who was giving her a look of contempt. Maya gave a worried face and looked back at Cam and Ron.

"I think if I don't buy something, the manager'll kick me out," whispered Maya softly, "How about I go get us some drinks so that doesn't happen? Want something in particular?"

"Just get us some hot chocolate or something," said Cam.

"You're a strange one, wanting a hot drink on a blazing day like this," teased Maya, "I'll be back." Cam felt that he could finally breathe when he saw the blonde walking towards the counter to order drinks. Ron's arm draped over his shoulder and Cam looked back at him. Ron had a very amused, yet slightly perturbed, smile on his face.

"She's definitely a little ball of energy," remarked Ron, seemingly shell-shocked. Cam sighed in annoyance.

"She's usually not like this at all," said Cam, sighing, "I should've realized that I'm gay sooner." Ron laughed at that.

"Wonder if that's Dallas feels now," joked Ron, rubbing Cam's shoulder affectionately. Cam looked forward to see the manager and Maya having a bit of a heated discussion that seemed to be regarding a steaming cup of liquid in between them.

"How did you feel about, ya know..." asked Cam slowly, "Doing it with Dallas?" Ron shrugged, looking at the second scene in 5 minutes that Maya was making.

"It wasn't as awkward as I thought," stated Ron simply, "It felt good as well; I mean, it he wasn't as good as you, but that's not to say that he was bad."

"My thoughts too," agreed Cam, noticing Tristan and Devin's curious looks at Ron's hands massaging his shoulder, "I never thought he'd bottom, though."

"Ditto," said Ron, "Most straight guys don't wanna try it because they think it will make them gay, or it'll hurt too much." Before this conversation could go too far, Maya returned, looking very pleased with herself. She was holding three cups. She handed Ron and Cam their cups and then proceeded to sit down across from them, staring straight at them. She wiped her brow and then took a sip of her own steaming drink.

"Man, that manager is an asshole," said Maya, after a couple of sips, "You notice he puts 5 shots of espresso instead of 3 in your damn drink, and he complains about it." She set down the cup and looked slightly guiltily at Ron and Cam. She looked sheepishly down at the table for a second before looking back up to meet Ron and Cam's gaze.

"I'm sorry I was a little weird," said the blonde, tapping a random beat on the table with a finger, "I was feeling a little hyper. Sorry 'bout that... how about we pretend that never happened, yeah?" Cam and Ron looked at each other as if to gauge the other's reactions on Maya's sincerity, then looked back at Maya.

"Sure," said Ron after a brief moment of silence, "What's there to you besides the crazy?" Maya laughed and leaned back in her chair slightly.

"I guess I deserve that," she admitted, "But trust me, there's a lot more to Maya Mailtin than being an obsessive fan-girl."

30 minutes later, it was apparent that Maya and Ron could definitely get along, after Maya stopped trying to make moves on Ron. Both were a bit sassy, which Cam had grown to find very endearing, so it really didn't surprise him all that much. Cam didn't participate much in the conversation, deciding that if he was dating Ron, Maya should at least be on good terms with him. He was worried a bit that the two might butt heads a little due to their fairly similar personalities, but this worry faded as he heard Ron and Maya excitedly discuss Maya's band Whisperhug.

Cam had been spacing out a bit, so he didn't really notice that his phone was ringing until Ron nudged his shoulder. Cam snapped back into reality and saw that the phone call was from Hermione. Thoroughly confused, he swiped to answer the call.

"Hello, Cam?" asked Hermione. Cam was relieved to hear that her voice didn't carry a worried tone or anything, so he knew she probably needed something minor.

"Hi," replied Cam, turning away from Maya and Ron's curious glares, "Um... is there something that you need? I don't wanna be rude but I'm kinda with some friends now."

"Oh, yeah sorry," Hermione apologized, and Cam could imagine her playing with her hair distractedly as she spoke, "It's just that I need to talk to Ron. He doesn't have his own phone, 'cos he'd lose it and wouldn't even know how to use it, and I knew he was with you. So I just decided I needed to call you."

"Ah," said Cam in understanding, "Here, I'll give the phone to him." He turned back to Maya and Ron, and Cam tapped Ron on the shoulder. Ron gave him a questioning look, which Cam responded to it by gesturing to the phone. Ron looked at Cam, perplexed, and Cam just shrugged his shoulders. Ron took the phone from Cam's hand and walked to a corner of the restaurant so that he wouldn't be overheard. Apparently Cam wasn't the only way curious about what Hermione wanted, because Maya looked at Cam like she was expecting the brunette to explain.

"Who called?" asked Maya, her brown eyes lighting up in curiosity, "And why did they call you on your phone?"

"His roommates," Cam stated, staring at the ginger boy past Maya, "And Ron doesn't...uh, have his phone on him, so they knew I'd be with him." Maya turned around to stare at Ron as well. Cam watched as Ron seemed to have a very vivid conversation with Hermione, although it did not seem to be the happiest of conversations because Cam could read a couple of foul words on Ron's lips. After about a minute of what appeared to be bickering between Ron and Hermione, Ron motioned like he was heaving a big sigh and hung up. Maya had since returned to her phone, and Ron gestured for Cam to come over to him. Cam walked up to his boyfriend, who looked severely annoyed.

"What's wrong?" asked Cam, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ron took a very cross breath through his nose to calm himself and looked at Cam.

"The Wheezes," stated Ron simply. Cam looked at him, not sure what Ron had just said.

"My brothers' joke shop," Ron explained quickly under his breath, "I told you how they're setting up a branch in Toronto, right? They want me to go help them move boxes and stuff, even though I specifically told them that I would be busy now! They always do this! I can't take Maya along with us, for obvious reasons, and they will stop paying me if I don't do their every last wish to help them." Cam looked back at Maya, who was lazily scrolling through her phone like she had better things to do.

"Maya seems ready to go," Cam reassured, "If we can get her to go, I'll just come with you. If your brothers make me do work, it's fine." Ron look at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" questioned Ron, "I know you haven't met my brothers, but I can assure you that even though they run a joke shop, they're serious shit on doing work for them." Cam nodded; working at the kiosk had definitely been more than sitting there bored out of his mind for the whole day, Cam having to often receive shipments from 18-wheelers at the back of the mall with new shipments of phones and devices. Cam lifted weights for hockey, but the combined metal and silicon contents of the boxes were still very heavy.

"Ace," said the ginger boy, a small smile on his face, "How do you propose we get Lu- Maya, rather, outta here" Cam dug in his wallet and pulled out a green bill, a definite $20. He walked over to where Devin and Tristan chat. Ron saw Cam whisper quickly to Tristan and Devin, pushing the money onto table. After a few seconds, Tristan and Devin nodded in agreement. Devin bid farewell to Tristan (he was happy, Ron saw, to escape Tristan's not so subtle flirting) and exited the Dot. Tristan walked over to Maya and sat down, apparently starting a conversation with the blonde. Tristan flashed a look over to Ron and Cam, and Ron knew Tristan was distracting Maya so that they could escape. Cam walked over to Ron and dragged his hand as he quickly led the ginger out of the Dot.

"What was that about?" asked Ron as the two males stood outside of the coffee shop.

"Never underestimate the power of money on the human psyche," stated Cam as he dug in his pockets for his car keys, "I'll just tell Maya it was a family emergency or something along the lines of that." He pulled out his keys from his pocket, then turned his body towards his car.

"Where is it?" inquired Cam, "Traffic's down from rush hour, so we can probably get there fast." Ron shook his head.

"I'm just gonna apparate there with you," explained Ron, "It'll be easier, and I'm there's no parking." Cam seemed to be confused that there would be no parking at a business, but then he realized that all the customers could probably apparate like Ron was planning to do. Cam, still slightly hesitant from his last instance of apparation, held Ron's hands tightly. Ron gripped it back and concentrated. Cam felt sensation of being pulled through a tube for the second time, and then his vision was covered with black.

When he could see once more, he was standing in what seemed to be an average street in Toronto, nothing magical about it. It just seemed to have street after street of red brick row houses, stretching as far as Cam could see in either direction, but considering it was a fairly foggy day, that didn't surprise Cam. Ron looked around for a second, then started walking down the street that they had just apparated on. Cam followed too, having slight trouble keeping up because Ron wanted to get there quickly.

"Why couldn't we have just apparated inside there?" asked Cam, nearly sprinting to keep up Ron's longer legs.

"It's a security defense," explained Ron, slowing slightly so Cam could walked alongside him, "When we fled from the UK, they knew they wanted to re-make their brand here, but they knew they needed to make security tight. So you can't apparate to it, it's been disconnected from the Floo Network, it's been enchanted so that you can't have it on a map, Muggles are unable to see or enter it, and all orders are coded so that if the Death Eaters find them mid-delivery, they will just seem like nonsense." Cam looked at Ron in confusion.

"How is that possible, people who aren't magic being unable to see it?" asked Cam in curiosity, "And will I even be able to see it?" Ron adopted a thoughtful place and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I dunno," he admitted, "My dad reckoned that there was sort of memory-erasing charm that goes off every second that they look at, so they'll forget it the moment they see it and they'll just keep walking. And about you seeing, I'm fairly certain you probably can. I mean, Hermione's parents were able to get in Diagon Alley, and that's one of the most heavily guarded magical areas in London." Cam looked around at all the houses, trying to see if one seemed able to move within his vision. Ron saw it before he did, so he ran into Ron and swiftly fell on his butt.

"Here we are," grinned Ron, offering a hand to get Cam on his feet again, pointing to building in question.

It didn't seem like a very magical place to Cam. It was simply two of the houses within the row housing that had been combined to make a single building between houses. There wasn't a sign or anything that would lead on that anything out of the ordinary would be here. Ron seemed to be right about muggles not being able to see it; an old woman and her cat passed by the building, and the cat seemed to notice the building because it ran up on the front steps.

"Stop with that, you old bastard!" yelled the woman after it, "It's just a brick wall; I swear, you get loonier by the day." The woman grabbed the cat off a lower step (Cam had no idea what explanation the woman's mind would make for the difference in height from the step to the ground) and proceeded to walk off with it. Cam was impressed, but yet again confused; how could Ron's brothers make a successful shop it was kept so tight under lock and key? Ron read his mind and shrugged his shoulders.

"They actually have a lot of business," stated Ron, "It's just through the order service, though. I think they said something about some sort of password system that is sent out with orders. I dunno, you could probably ask them." Ron walked across the street, and Cam was quick to follow, now morbidly curious about the unassuming joke shop that lay there. Ron opened the front door and walked in like he owned the place, and Cam meekly slipped in through the door before it shut behind his boyfriend.

For a joke shop, it definitely didn't seem to be very funny, or really lively at all. It was extremely dark, save for a few candles here and there, and a strange silver glow coming from somewhere in the large open room that was filled with boxes.

"Fred! George! You bloody gits, I'm here!" Ron said, cupping his hands to project his voice around the large echoey room. Cam decided to take a little look around while they looked for Fred and George. He was instantly drawn by the strange silver light that was coming from a certain spot within the room. Trying to move between the mountainous stacks of boxes found in the room (Cam knew that Ron hit one when Ron suddenly cursed and the sound of something hitting the ground rang out through the room), he managed to arrive the source of the light.

On a counter that he found by a wall on the other side of the room sat what Cam could only describe as a bright gold cauldron. In it was a liquid that Cam saw to be slightly steaming, the steam rising in tantalizing lazy spirals go up into the brunette's face. The surface of the liquid was a sort of silver pearl-ish color that illuminated this little portion of the store. Cam, getting near it even more, had some of the steam pass by his nose, and instead of receiving an unpleasant order, he was pleasant surprised when he smelled pine trees that reminded him of Kapuskasing, his mother's cooking, and with a smile he realized there was an undertone of Ron's cologne. He was about to stick a finger in to see what would happen, he was stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" said an unfamiliar voice across the room.

"Yeah, that'll be bad if you drink that," responded a second. Cam spun around but couldn't see a thing, only seeing as far as the liquid's illumination would shine. There was a brief moment of silence before one of the two voices muttered something that sounded like _Lumos Maxima_ and Cam's eyes had to adjust to a new bright light that illuminated the room. When they finally did, Cam was greeted with the sight of a shop with boxes everywhere, a table with a cash register, and two ginger boys that were completely identical. Cam assumed they were Ron's brothers.

"That's amortentia you were messing with mate," said the twin on the left side of Cam's vision, "I don't know who, but whoever you saw you'd stop at nothing to get in their pants." Cam blushed as Ron came in from the other part of the room, looking at the two twins that stood in the middle of the room. Cam could now see the difference between the siblings; Ron was taller than both of his older brothers and much lankier, and the twins were more husky in build and shorter. It was interesting to note that although the twins ran a joke shop, they wore matching crisp black suits compared to Ron's white hoodie and jeans.

"That's not how it works," stated Ron, glaring at his older brother.

"That's how we altered it," shot back the twin on the right, "I mean, this is a joke shop!"

"Doesn't look much like one," noted Ron, waving his hand at the multiple boxes and overall clutter of the space, "It might not be a shop that sells joke items, but it is definitely a joke of a shop." The twins seemed unfazed by Ron's snarky comment, shrugging.

"We're simply moving the stuff from the old joke store," said the left twin, "George and I paid Mundungus Fletcher to clear out the shop before the Death Eaters got control of Diagon Alley. He sent us this stuff a couple days ago, and he came back today with the love potion." Ron walked over to one of the boxes and found a piece of paper with what seemed to be a faint logo etched on it. He held it up and squinted at the thin lines.

" _Gred Forge's Magical Mischief_?" asked Ron in confusion.

"Did you expect us to keep the old name?" asked the right twin that Cam now knew was George, "The Death Eaters are actively looking for us. You told us yourself, Lucius Malfoy was trying to get you and muggles here in Toronto. Advertising something with our last name in it would be murder." George went over to Ron and grabbed the paper out of his hand and set it on the counter with the cash register. Cam noticed it was like a cash register that he had in his kiosk, being an old fashioned one (Cam then realized that they wouldn't have an electric one, if Ron's electricity-free childhood was anything to go off of).

"Speaking of Lucius Malfoy's attempted ridding of Ron Weasley," segued the twin on the left, turning his gaze over to Cam, "Is this said Cam that you saved from a floating lorry?"

"Yeah," grumbled Ron, "Cam, these gits are my brothers, Fred and George. Fred and George, this is my boyfriend Cam." The twins' eyes gained a special light when they heard the word boyfriend. They gave each other a quick look and then turned back to the brunette.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," they said in unison, sticking out their hands. Cam was hesitant at first, expecting a joy buzzer or a prank just a touching of hands away. They both seemed to know what Cam was thinking, because George said, "We don't bite. We don't need to; we have chocolate bars that turn into wolves that do that for us." Cam decided they could be trusted and shook them with a delightfully shock-free handshake.

"Now that we know each other," said Ron, a little annoyed, "Can I ask what you wanted me to do?"

"Did we interrupt something?" inquired Fred, Ron and Cam blushing at the obvious innuendo that the twin was employing; Ron's face, ears, and neck were practically on fire from the look of him.

"No!" Ron nearly shouted in embarrassment, "We were meeting a friend of Cam's. I told you that I wasn't gonna be available for today!" Fred and George smiled sheepishly; they definitely knew that.

"We know," admitted George, "But these are not all the boxes that Fletcher sent. We need all the boxes down here so we can sort out what we'll decide to have on display and what we'll need to send out with the order."

"Why don't you use _Wingardium Leviosa?_ " asked Ron in confusion. Fred gestured with his thumb behind him. Near the cash register sat a hole in the wooden floor. It was slightly steaming, with glass shards and a mysterious green liquid near the hole. Cam looked at in slight horror.

"That's why," Fred stated simply, "And I'm not even gonna mention the pixies that escaped from their cages when we tried to. I mean we could probably use _Wingardium Leviosa_ , but it's good to have a third person to jinx/curse/hex etc. whatever the bloody hell falls out of the boxes." Ron sighed and reached into his pocket for his wand. When he retrieved it, Fred and George nodded.

"We'll be upstairs and we'll float it down to you," said the twins. Ron nodded and watched the two go back up the stairs; Cam stepped out of the way of the stairs so he would assure that he wouldn't be in the way. He heard Fred and George both yell simultaneously, " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

 **BOOM!**

There was an explosion that Cam thought the unexpecting people living on either side of the shop would have trouble explaining. Cam heard one twin hit a wall, and then he saw another fly out of the doorway leading to the upstairs, landing on his back on top of the register table. Ron and Cam ran over to him as the twin sat up, rubbing his back.

"I forgot about that," admitted the twin, "Fletcher put a charm on it that'd explode when magic is used on it. I'm surprised that one other potion made it as long as it did." Another twin appeared at the doorway to the upstairs.

"We shouldn't have used magic on it, Fred," said George, his face covered in what seemed to be soot. Ron, Cam, and Fred rolled their eyes slightly.

"Now will you help us Ronald?" asked Fred pleadingly. Ron stowed his wand in his jeans and sighed, heading towards the stairs.

"I'll help, too," assured Cam. Fred and George shrugged.

"If you want," said George nonchalantly, "However, word to the wise: If a box has 'Do not shake' on it, take that to heart." Cam nodded nervously and followed Fred. He adjusted his step size so he was walking along Ron, who was walking defeated up the stairs. Cam flashed him a small smile and put his hand on Ron's. Ron looked at his boyfriend.

"We'll just be here a couple of hours at the most," affirmed Cam, "Then we'll go to your house." Ron flashed a smile at Cam's suggestive comment, increasing his grip on the brunette's hand. They got up the stairs and through the doorway where George had stood. It was just a simple upstairs hallway, probably of the house that had been on the left. There were a few doors, with one with a slight glow like that of a light near the end of the hall the twins stood. Ron and Cam approached them, and looked in the room with instant dread.

There were boxes as high as the ceiling, as far forwards that the corners of some boxes were in the hall. Streams of light from either the lights in the room or possible another magical item streamed through the cracks. Ron looked Cam, who shrugged apologetically. George and Fred threw two pairs of gloves at Ron and Cam, smiling maniacally at them.

"Ready for hell, boys?" asked Fred with a wide grin, "And be careful with the gloves; pure unicorn hide!"

* * *

Fred's description of the work as being hell couldn't have been more accurate, much like George's words not to shake the box. One box, however, had been heavy for Cam, and the shaking of his arms was unavoidable. Suddenly, out of the box sprang was seemed to be a herd of a thousand neon yellow rats that ran toward Ron, who happened to be returning to the room to retrieve yet another box. George and Cam, who were upstairs, heard Ron fall down the stairs, saying a couple of choice words regarding the rats. When Georg and Cam went out to see if Ron was alright, Ron was face up on a mattress that was eerily the same color as the rats. When George and Cam saw Fred come forward with his wand pointing at the mattress, it confirmed that the twin had turned the rats into the mattress.

After the little fiasco with the rats, things went a lot better... besides potions being dropped onto the floor once in a while, burning wholes in the wood, and once an interesting black box with the words "DATE NIGHT" in blazing white text fell out of a larger one.

"We were gonna expand our line," explained George, apparently eager for Ron and Cam not to see that box. George quickly took the box away, but Cam saw a little half-full pink bottle in the box that reminded Cam heavily of Dallas' room on Saturday.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours and hours of agonizing and unpredictable work, Ron, Cam, Fred, and George sat sweaty in the main room of the shop, which was now almost filled the brim with cardboard boxes of who knows what, although for some reason it felt a lot more organized. Ron sat on a particularly stable pile of boxes and Cam stood next to him, watching Fred and George take quick inventory, their quills shifting quickly across the paper.

"And done," said Fred, putting the clipboard and the quill on the counter with a register, "Thought Fletcher'd woulda tried to steal something."

"Me too," remarked George, doing the same as his twin, "But it's all here!" He took off his suit (Cam wondered why he hadn't earlier than that) and set it down on the counter with the writings, revealing George to be in a simple red t-shirt that clashed terribly with his hair. He wiped his brow and leaned on the counter, looking up the wall by the doorway to the upstairs.

"Blimey, it's 5:00," remarked a surprised George, "I could really go for something right about now."

"I'll go get something outta the fridge," said Fred, taking off his own suit and walking to the staircase; there was probably a kitchen up in the hallway that Fred and George used, and probably a bedroom for the each of them. That left Ron, George, and Cam alone in the room, all three of them hot and tired from the hard physical labor that they just had finished doing. They sat there in a bit of an awkward silence before George decided to speak up.

"So, Cam, right?" asked George, interested, "The sam guy that my brother saved from Lucius Malfoy?" Cam nodded and George gave him a little grin.

"So you're the guy who's been shagging my brother, eh?" asked George. Cam's face almost instantly turned red under George's double-entendre-laden smile, and Ron made a face that made Cam think he would have spit out his drink if he had one.

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?" asked Ron quickly, "We don't need to talk about this!" George laughed, adjusting the angle of his leaning against the counter.

"I was just trying to ease the tension," replied George smoothly, laughing a bit, "I admit, I was out of topics." He looked over at Cam with an air of being interested.

"So, Cam," said George, "Ron tells me that you are a muggle." Cam nodded and George a little smile and looked up towards the ceiling like he was remembering something.

"Our Dad'd love you," remarked George with a pensive grin, "He's absolutely _obsessed_ with how muggles live, especially their little gadgets and whatnot." The mention of their father made Ron look up at his older brother and give a questioning look.

"Speaking of which," said Ron, "Have you talked to either of our parents lately?" If George's face could speak, it would've said "Oh fuck." George paled a bit and quickly looked away from Ron, like he was hiding something from his younger brother. Before Ron could call George out on it, Fred came down the stairs with something steaming on a plate. When he stepped near the counter with it, Cam saw it was an entire chicken, the smell of it hovering tantalizingly near his nose. Ron, however, didn't seemed too impressed or happy about the chicken being there.

"That's Mum's chicken," Ron almost barked, looking at his twins, "You've been in contact with them, at the very least. What's going on?" Fred looked at George and he shrugged in slight panic, walking over to his twin. The two had a very hushed conversation quickly, then looked at their angry younger brother and gave a collective sigh.

"We had visited Mum and Dad," began Fred, not being able to look in Ron's eyes, "Fletcher would only send the boxes as far as Quebec, so we would have to get to Quebec to send the boxes by the Floo Network to here in Toronto."

"It was obvious that the receiving of the boxes wouldn't be a one day deal," admitted George, also staring at the floor like a unicorn had appeared on it, "So we needed a place to say. We don't have much muggle money and we haven't exchanged the galleons for dollars, so we asked Mom and Dad if the people they're staying with would have another room for us."

"The Thomas's wouldn't have allowed it," Ron said in confusion, "Dean said so himself! Dean's Mum's not too fond of wizards, so it's a surprise they got the Thomas's to house them." Fred shook his head.

"Dean's Mum told him she still felt a little uncomfortable, so Dean recommended they stay with the Diggory's," explained Fred, "They moved to Quebec as well after the Ministry takeover. Mum and Dad agreed to, so they moved in along with Ginny and Percy."

"Everything seemed to be going good when we got to Quebec," continued George, "We sent an owl to Mum, and she said that the Diggory's were fine with us staying with them. So we got to Quebec, got the first half of the boxes, and then headed to the Diggory's. They even made dinner extra dinner for us; they really are nice people." Cam thought that George was forcing himself to say that last bit, because his face was screwed up in disgust and disbelief.

"Dinner was amazing," stated Fred, "Mum help out, so that's why we got the chicken; it was leftovers. So dinner had just been finished. The conversation was kinda dying, and we were thinking of saying good night so we could get more sleep... you know, to finish the second half of the packages later."

"However, that plan didn't last long," said George, shaking his head sadly, "Just as we finished the last of our pumpkin juice that had given us, Amos had just started talking to his wife and our parents about... quite a topic."

"What?" asked Ron, his throat sounding slightly closed from anxiety. George's and Fred's faces went even more worried than they had been.

"Amos was..." Fred said, sighing, "... He was talking about a gay couple he had seen out and about in Montreal when he had arrived here in Canada. He was saying, 'Oh, how disugsting Muggles are! They can't use magic, so they try to find it with a member of their same sex'." Ron's face was unreadable, but he was definitely not feeling a positive mood.

"Did they know about Cedric?" asked Ron, his voice soft.

"If they did, they definitely didn't support it," said Fred.

"To make matters worse, Mum and Dad were all over in agreement," George concurred thickly, "Saying, 'Oh yes, Amos. We'd never allow that in our family'." Ron seemed like he was going to vomit. Cam put his hand on his shoulder and tried to rub comforting circles into the flesh. He looked at George and Fred, who had the look there was more, but they desperately didn't want to continue.

"Then what?" inquired Ron, roughly.

"All hell broke loose," George said, "Mum... well, let's say she'll never talk to Ginny, you, Fred, definitely Percy, and me again."

"What d'you mean?" asked Ron, looking his brothers straight in the eye.

"Ginny was the first to spring into action," stated Fred, his eyes gleaming with a little bit of pride as he said this, "Saying, and I quote 'Get the broomsticks out of your arses, you fucktards!'. She started to have a row with the four of them, saying that they had their minds stuck in the days before wands and reasoning."

"She was vivid alright," agreed George, "But she was definitely outnumbered, so Fred and I decided to have our little say in the whole argument. It was getting pretty heated, and I thought wands were going to be drawn at some point in time. However, Percy officially ended the conversation with something I never thought he'd say."

"What'd he say?" questioned Ron, his interest piqued.

"Keep in mind, he was sitting there the entire time, looking at us like he desperately wanted to leave the room," explained George, "Which is definitely not like Percy at all."

"Then, when Mum said 'I never raised my child to be gay'," Fred said, "Percy stood up and stared her straight in the eye. He then practically screams at Mum that he's bisexual, AND he's apparently been with Stan Shunpike for two years now."

"Wait, what?" asked Ron, his face breaking into a bit of a smile, "Stan Shunpike, night bus driver Stan Shunpike?"

"The very same," nodded George, smiling for a brief moment at the unexpected action from his slightly stuffy older brother. The smile didn't last long, though.

"That sent Mum over the edge," said Fred softly, "She drew her wand and tried to shoot hexes at us, saying 'Scum of the Earth, I cooked for you, I cleaned for you, I loved you! But now you're all faggots; I do not condone the lifestyle that will end the family name and get you landed in Azkaban!'" Ron's face fell again, and Cam thought he heard a soft sniffle. Cam, who had been standing above the ginger, rubbing his shoulder, sat down next to him (albeit uncomfortably) on the box, and put his head next to Ron's. Ron was thankful for that and allowed Cam to snake an arm around his chest, pulling Ron closer to Cam's warmth. George and Fred regarded the scene with a mixture of slight sadness for their sad little brother, and yet a slight bit of happiness as they saw Cam comfort his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry that our parents are being prats," said George sympathetically, his face full of unusual concern for his brother. Ron wiped his eyes slightly and looked at his brother.

"Don't be," Ron voiced firmly, "We shouldn't feel bad for that. Mum and Dad didn't grow up around gay people, and the Diggory's are definitely not helping matters." Ron stood up and glanced himself at the clock, then sighed.

"I guess Cam and I should get going back to Hermione," said Ron finally. George and Fred nodded.

"Hey Ron," said Fred, as Cam stood up as well to join Ron who was about to leave, "We'll take care of orders tomorrow." Ron looked at them in disbelief.

"Really?" he asked. George nodded resolutely.

"Yeah," he said, pointing at the boxes, "We might as well have some work to do when we finish these boxes tonight." Ron smiled.

"Thanks," said Ron gratefully. Fred smiled back.

"You should come over sometime," suggested George just as Ron's hands pressed against the door to leave, "Percy said he wanted to move to Toronto, and he's gonna stay with us for a little bit. It might be about a month 'til he gets here 'cos he wants to get Stan a Canadian citizenship, but still." Ron smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll be sure to," assured Ron, "I need to ask if they did it on the Night Bus."

* * *

Cam and Ron wandered the streets near the twins' shop after they had helped out, walking hand in hand. Cam noticed that Ron was a lot calmer than he had been when hearing of his parents' outright hatred toward something Ron couldn't change; his boyfriend was now a lot more pensive, holding onto his boyfriend's hand and having the look that his brain was somewhere far away.

"Are you okay?" asked Cam after a bit, shaking Ron out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Ron smiled, gripping Cam's hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry your parents did that," Cam stated. Ron shrugged.

"The whole the they knew that I was gay," said Ron, "They haven't really been supportive. I'm more upset that when Percy came out to them, she tried to hex not only him, but my sister and Fred and George as well."

"Ah," Cam said, the two falling into silence again for a couple of minutes. As they walked into what seemed to be a little cluster of small business near the row housing, Cam spoke again.

"Who's Cedric?" Cam questioned, "I heard about a Cedric when you were talking about the Diggory's."

"He is, well he was their son," explained Ron, "I guess you can call him a senior when Harry and I were... Freshmen, I guess. Anyway, he, Harry, and two other students from other wizarding schools were doing this one magical competition during that year. During the final big event, Harry and Cedric reached the end, and the end marker, the trophy, was rigged to teleport to a graveyard. There, they met Voldemort, the evil wizard I mentioned before, and Voldemort killed Cedric." Cam gasped a little. Ron nodded in sad agreement.

"Cedric was a nice guy," said Ron, "Really, nobody could hate him. He was thoughtful, loyal, just an all-around good guy... It didn't seem to matter to people that he was gay."

"He was gay?" asked Cam, "Did his parents know?" Ron shrugged a little.

"If I could have stayed at school this year, I probably could have asked," Ron admitted, "But since I'm in Canada now, I don't know. It's a good possibility that he did come out to his parents, because he was a really honest person that didn't like to keep secrets." Ron adopted a look of thinking all of a sudden.

"My brother Percy being bisexual kinda does make sense to a degree," thought Ron aloud as they walked, "He never really opened up about his feelings as a kid, he had one girlfriend... George and Fred said that he got with Stan Shunpike around 2 years ago, which would be the year that Cedric got killed. I suppose that's the reason why he's been keeping this well hidden."

"Is the wizarding world that homophobic?" asked Cam in curiosity.

"Not all of it," stated Ron sadly, "I mean, it's like the muggle world I reckon; you have open-minded people mixed in with a bunch of people that wouldn't change if their lives depended on it." Ron frowned a little bit. "And I guess pure-blood families more so than others, 'cos back in the days where blood purity was a huge priority, being gay didn't guarantee a child. I assume my parents are probably the first generation within my family that doesn't care about blood-purity. They were still probably taught that being gay is wrong, though." It was now Cam's turn to reassuringly squeeze the hand of his boyfriend.

"I don't care that you're gay, Ron," stated Cam. Ron gave a bit of a snort at the brunette's words.

"I would dearly hope not," laughed Ron, thankful that Cam was trying to lighten the mood. They walked a minute before Cam spoke again.

"...You know we still haven't done that round 2 I promised," Cam reminded Ron slyly. Ron grinned and looked over to his boyfriend.

"Are you offering to have sex with me to improve my mood?" asked Ron. Cam grinned craftily.

"Maybe, maybe not," Cam flirted, "You'll just have to find out, eh?" Ron stopped his walking and he looked at his boyfriend.

"I'll apparate us back to the Dot so we can get your car," Ron said huskily, "Then we're going back to my house and finish what we started." Ron leaned to to kiss Cam's kiss, putting his hands on the brunette's shoulders. Suddenly, Cam gave a little bit of a gasp of surprise as Ron used Cam's security in the lip-lock to start the apparation process. Cam smiled felt himself get pulled against Ron even tighter as his boyfriend apparated to the Dot.


	6. Chapter 6

Cam was working on his homework for French in his bedroom on the Thursday afternoon after he helped Ron and his brothers at their shop. It wasn't the biggest bedroom in all of Toronto; heck, even Ron's small bedroom in his tiny house was bigger than his. However, Cam was satisfied with it, even though he had a chance to have a bigger room when they moved into the house. However, he decided that he should give the bigger rooms to his younger brother Mike and younger sister Jesse; it was because of his worries and homesickness that they had uprooted their lives to live in Toronto.

If one were to get technical, it wasn't even a bedroom. It was supposed to be a small study on the second floor, but Cam's parents had decided from the beginning that it would be a bedroom, owing to the fact there were only two other bedrooms in the house apart from the master bedroom. Cam's parents didn't want Cam to share with Mike, and Mike and Jesse sharing would be a catastrophe in of itself, so they gave the chance to have the small study as a room for Mike before Cam said he'd take it.

It wasn't decorated to a great extent; it had just enough room for a small armoire due to the fact there wasn't a closet, a desk, and a bed. A couple of the Miami heat lined his walls, being his favorite team of his true favorite sport.

Cam was just finishing an especially frustrating exercise in the assignment that he had done (when to use _être_ and when to use _avoir_ in the _passé composé_ ) when suddenly his phone rang next to him on his bed. He picked up his phone to see that Hermione's phone was calling; most of the time, it was Ron wanting him to come over or just talk over the phone. He grinned at the opportunity of coming over to Ron's house instead of suffering through his French work; surprisingly enough, it was indeed Hermione.

"Cam, hello?" asked Hermione.

" _Allô, qu'est ce qu'il passe ?_ " responded Cam.

"Um sorry, what?" questioned Hermione with an unsure tone in her voice, "I don't speak French." Cam blushed, not aware that he was speaking French.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "I was working on my French homework." Hermione laughed and he could hear her adjust the position that she was probably sitting on the now infamous (between Ron and him at least) couch.

"Yeah, I'd do that a lot when I was studying Ancient Runes," Hermione laughed, "Hey, could you possibly come over here. I have something to talk to you about. And no, Ron doesn't want to do the things you do… that's a lie, he probably wants to, but he's helping out Fred and George."

"Yeah, I can," responded Cam, slowly putting away the homework he had just finished on his bed, "What's this about?"

"Well, you know how I offered to get you a job at the bookstore I take online orders for?" Hermione reminded him, "Well, my manager finally got around to my request, and she said that we need a cashier for a few hours on Saturdays, Sundays, and Thursday afternoons. The pay is around $17 an hour, I believe." Cam whistled in appreciation.

"That is definitely above minimum wage," said Cam, "Why do I need to come over exactly."

"I was going to have you drive us to the bookstore," explained Hermione, "The shift you would have starts at 6:30. It's currently (Hermione paused to look at the time) 4:45. So that means I could train you in that time, and then you could actually work your first shift and get some money." Cam smiled and nodded; that definitely sounded like a good deal.

"I'll be right over," assured Cam, "Is your manager that desperate that I get to start the day I'm hired?"

"On the contrary," laughed Hermione on the other end, "She's so lax, she barely batted an eyelash when I asked to take online orders. In fact, I asked her once, and she said yes instantly!"

"Is that a safe business practice?"questioned Cam in curiosity. Cam could almost imagine the shrug from Hermione on the other end of the call.

"Probably not," admitted Hermione, "But she's still in business. And she even added a café to the same building, so she's going to get money if the bookstore thing doesn't support her."

"Smart idea," Cam remarked, looking at the clock on his desk, "If we're going to get there by 6:30, I should maybe get there as early as possible so I can at the very least know what I'm doing."

"Yeah," agreed Hermione, "You should pick me up, and I'll give directions to the bookstore."

Cam told his parent's half the truth of where and what he was doing. Ever since he started Ron, that's kind of what he had to do for Ron and the sanity of his parent's sake. He wasn't exactly sure what his parents would think about him dating a member of the same sex, and he definitely knew they'd send to him to some sort of mental hospital for thinking his was dating some sort of wizard (although Cam knew for a fact that he wasn't crazy, for once).

Cam quickly went over to Ron and Hermione's house, parking out front and walking inside. Cam could see Hermione sitting in the dining room, quickly brushing her hair. Cam was so used to seeing Hermione in casual wear that he was surprised to see her hair seemed to have been cleaned extremely thoroughly until it glowed. When Cam started to approach her faster, he saw that Hermione was wearing khakis and a t-shirt that read, "Madame C's Books and Coffee" in a red, curvy font that almost hurt his eyes. Hermione seemed to finally notice him and set down the brush that she had been using.

"Yeah, I know," remarked Hermione, pulling the shirt out and staring down at it, "I'm not crazy about the logo. The pay, however, is quite another matter." Hermione reached down to a bag that lay at her feet and pulled out some khakis and a t-shirt of the bookstore similar to what she wore.

"You're about a size or two smaller than Ron, correct?" asked Hermione, "Honestly, if need be, I can use my wand or something to shrink or grow it." She handed Cam the clothes and instructed him to chance quickly if they were going to go to the store and work a shift. Cam, although not necessarily happy about having to wear khakis again, swiftly donned the clothing and went back out in the living room where Hermione was feeding Crookshanks some sort of cat food. Hermione turned around and looked at Cam.

"Ready to go?" asked Hermione. Cam nodded and Hermione smiled.

"Perfect," remarked Hermione, looking Cam up and down, "We should get going. It's 5:15, so we should tell Madame C that you're going to be working there, and then I can train you." Not having a better plan, Cam led Hermione to the car, and they both got situated within the vehicle. Cam pulled away from Hermione's house, giving a glance to Hermione.

"Take a left on this road up here," instructed Hermione, "Are you nervous at all?"

"Not really," admitted Cam as his vehicle rounded the corner, "I mean, can't be worse than my last job. I saw my manager once, and that was when I got the job. The rest of the time I got texts from him telling me what I should do." Hermione shook her head and gave a sly smile at Cam's critique of his former boss.

"What?" asked Cam in confusion. Hermione laughed.

"At least you got instructions from your boss," Hermione said, "Left."

"What do you mean?" inquired Cam, turning the desire direction. Hermione sat back in seat, lounging in the only slightly comfortable car seat. She took out her phone to check the time (as Cam's entertainment system had a clock that often didn't work) and looked back at Cam.

"Madame C is often the definition of an inadequate boss," explained Hermione, "She's one of those people that expect you to know exactly what they're thinking, and that you should just read her mind. She's barely ever at the store; it's a miracle and a half that she's even going to be here tonight. Worse still, when she's at the store, she's... well, a total wing-nut as it were. She coops herself in the office the whole time and bites the head of anyone who enters." Cam chuckled at the description of the woman he was probably going to have to work for.

"I'm assuming she bites metaphorical heads," Cam joked. Hermione shrugged and looked up thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't put it past her to eat actual heads," admitted Hermione, laughing at the thought, "She's gung-ho about being organic in the café. Besides, when I worked at the actual store, it was a running joke between the employees and me that she gets on a new trend every week... oh the air diet week was the worst. If she joined a cannibalism group, I wouldn't be surprised if someone went missing. Left. It should be down this street, on the right." Cam drove down the street, seeing that cars were parked on the sidewalk almost as far as the eye could see. He slowly went down the street to avoid any cars that might randomly jump out at him until Hermione turned in her seat slightly, and then pointed, saying, "There it is."

It seemed to be a fairly simple building. It looked like your nondescript strip mall, a sign with the same design as Hermione and Cam's shirts above the tiny structure. There actually seemed to be a decent amount of people there, but with most of the people parked near what seemed be café portion of the property. Cam parked in the parking lot on what he assumed was the bookstore side and got out. Hermione quickly did the same thing.

"Come on," Hermione begrudgingly said, "It's better that we annoy her earlier on. We'll suffer less for it." Cam followed fairly rapidly behind her.

The first thing that Cam was reminded of when he walked into the store was his great-aunt that lived in Windsor. She wore this thick perfume that smelled like a combination of rose water that had lone gone bad and enough lavender to make thousands of pounds of dye that could die the very displeasing purple coats that she would wear. The coats were something that would not at all be out of place at a Victorian re-enactment. This library seemed to have all of this, with the floors being wood that looked like it might give way at the merest cough. The bookshelves, although line with glossy covers of new books, look like they had been there even before Cam's great-aunt. In the front of the room was the registers, which were at a bizarre looking wooden structure that from the looks of one employee ringing up a customer, hid the employee from waist down.

"Her office is this way," murmured Hermione, pointing to a door at the rear of the store. As they walked past the shelves, Cam saw there were actually many people in the store, but many of them seemed to be future fellow employees sleeping in the dead silent store. Hermione and Cam approached the door, Hermione taking a deep breath before opening the door.

"FUCK OFF," said the voice of a woman so loudly that Cam heard some of the sleeping employees hit their heads on the bookshelves on which they lounged. Hermione tensed but still allowed herself adn Cam to walk into the office. It was just a small place with floral wallpaper, the wood that lined the floors of the entire bookstore replaced by what seemed to be brand new carpet. There was a small desk with a woman sitting there, looking like she wanted to kill Hermione and then use Hermione to kill Cam.

"Herps, I thought I told you to back the fuck off!" bellowed the women. Her combination of bleached white hair, coal black eyes, floral print shirt, and the fact that she referred to Hermione as "Herps" was off-placed by the fact her voice was of the most terrifying and abhorrent things that Cam ever had the displeasure of hearing.

"Hermione, Ma'am," Hermione said, obviously trying to not laugh and not run at the same time, "I'm here with that new employee I told you about, Cam-"

"Yes, yes, Ham will run registers, blabbity fucking bla," muttered the woman, going back to her phone that she had on her desk. From the familiar sound effects he often heard in a study hall he shared with many Freshman girls, he knew she was playing Candy Crush.

"Ma'am, don't you need Cam's bank information so that you can send him his checks?" asked Hermione carefully, "And you know, hire him?" The woman rolled her eyes not at all unlike a teenage girl and dug in her desk for a second. She slapped down a series of papers in front of Cam and chucked a pen that the brunette barely had any time to catch.

"Welcome to Madame C's bookstore and café, a little taste of the old ways," said the woman like she had said this a thousand times before (the way she treated her employees, it appeared possible that she might have), "My name's Mrs. C, and I encourage to sign these papers so you can work at this paradise from the modern world… bullshit, bullshit, bullshit…. Just sign these bitches, Ham, so Herps can go teach you to use those crap cash registers. I'm on Level 85!" Cam looked at Hermione, slightly terrified. She gave a sheepish grin and shrugged her shoulders. Fearing for the mental state of his new boss, Cam shakily filled out his bank information and signed a contract that seemed to sign his fate with this woman. The woman one-handedly took the paper and shoved it in a random drawer in her desk, and waved dismissively with the others. Hermione, grateful for the opportunity, led Cam quickly out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind her.

"I know, she's something," said Hermione, a grin slightly forming at Cam's shocked face, "Although the Candy Crush is a new thing."

"What about that rap album she called a mouth?" questioned Cam, a bit of a smile forming on his lips. Hermione nodded, slowly leading him to the registers.

"I don't why," Hermione stated simply, "That woman wakes up at 3 A.M. every morning to do yoga, and then she runs 5 miles. She constantly listens to calming music, but still has the outwardly appearance of Mother Teresa and the air and the mouth of a pirate." They approached the register where a girl about Hermione's height, but with purple hair and an older age, stood looking like she'd rather be anywhere but at the store. Hermione went over to her and whispered quietly into her ear. Cam caught the words "leave early", and "replace shift". The girl hugged Hermione tightly, quite to Hermione's surprise, and then lept over the counter and out of the store. Cam regarded Hermione with a look of complete nonplussment. Hermione gestured for Cam to join her behind the register. She made him stand right behind the a register that the girl had just practically sprinted away from. Cam gave Hermione a look.

"Cynthia," she explained briefly, "She works part time here, but the hours that you are going to takeover really messed with her schedule." Hermione reached over him and quickly typed in a series of numbers. The register seemed to hum with life and a screen appeared.

"I'm fairly certain you're familiar with a cash register and how to run it," Hermione stated, tapping a couple of quick buttons, "Still, Madame C's a bit… interesting… with her layout, so it's nice to know where everything is." She let Cam's eyes explore the layout of the icons and such; they weren't too far off from the one at the kiosk at which he'd worked, but it just seemed like the button's he would commonly use were so far apart.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said, running a hand absentmindedly through her hair, "She installed it during a phase where she was convinced that changing every single keyboard/ similarly structured device layout could knock seconds off typing time. We recently just got QWERTY keyboards again." Hermione stepped back and grabbed a book randomly off a nearby shelf, then came back with it, then gave it Cam. Cam successfully scanned it, and Hermione seemed satisfied.

"I think you'll do nicely," Hermione sighed in relief, "Much better than Cynthia. Often she just made up an amount that was slightly above the price and get people to pay it." Hermione stepped out from the register area.

"You have fun doing this for a couple of hours," Hermione said with a hint of jealousy in her voice, "I'm needed somewhere." Sure enough, almost as if on cue, Madame C's voice cut through the silence that had been going on, "HERPS. HERPS, I NEED YOU!" Cam stiffled a little chortle as Hermione gave a defeated sigh.

"I see," nodded Cam, beating back a grin, "Have fun with that… Herps." Hermione regarded him with a look that was one part amusement, one part preconceived murder.

"Call me that again, and I'll turn you and Ron's lube into glue," Hermione threatened half-heartedly, her hand gripping with Cam assumed to be her wand within her pocket. Cam raised his hands in mock surrender as Hermione turned on her heel and walked slowly back to where Madame C was complaining and swearing at her phone as she lost all her progress on Candy Crush. Cam took a breath and prepared himself for his first night working there.

The first hour passed eventfully, but relatively slowly. His first customer was an old lady that Cam had seen when he'd walked it. She seemed to have spoken no English, and Cam tried to talk to her in the best French he could. After a couple of mistranslations and about 15 minutes of wishing he paid more attention in French class, the woman walked out with a book in English that Cam was assured that she couldn't read a word of.

After that, not many people approached him, most of the people seemed to walk into her in order to use a door to the café that was found in the bookstore. Cam stared through the little window that was in the door, trying to get a glimpse of the store that was found on the other side. It seemed to be styled true the motto that Madame C had used: a little taste of the old ways. It was a café that reminded Cam of a very posh old-time saloon, complete with wheels that had been renovated into tables, and Cam swore he could hear the faintest honky-tonk piano playing in the background. He would definitely rather be there than in this bookstore, listening to the soft snoring of employees between the shelves.

After about a couple of minutes standing there, wondering how the bookstore would even get money for his paycheck, Cam heard the door to the bookstore open. Getting the words, "The café is through that door" formed on his lips, he found himself swallowing those words as he saw Ron stroll in casually as if he had gone there regularly for years. Ron met Cam's eyes, grinned, and walked up to his brunette boyfriend.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Ron quietly to Cam, who gave him his own little smile, "What are you doing here, though, to be honest."

"I work here now," Cam stated, his arms open to gesture to the area behind the cash register. Ron pulled a face of sympathy.

"I suppose you've met Madame C, then," Ron said. At that particular moment, a great crash was heard from Madame C's office, then Madame C herself yelling at the top of her lungs, "HERPS GODDAMN IT! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE MOTHERFUCKING LAMP! THIS IS COMING OUTTA YOUR PAYCHECK!" Ron listened and laughed quietly.

"Why does she call Hermione "Herps"?" Cam asked, trying to silence his own soft chuckles as well.

"I dunno," remarked Ron, looking back at the office like he expected Madame C to come out in a fit of rage, "Loads of people back in the UK couldn't pronounce Hermione correctly. Maybe what she calls Hermione is the closest thing to Hermione in her life…" Cam and Ron shivered at the implication that Ron had just made. Then Cam remembered what he was going to ask Ron.

"Why are you here?" inquired Cam, "A bookstore doesn't seem to be your scene."

"I read," Ron stated defensively over Cam's soft giggles, "Not that often, but still. No, Hermione called and said she wanted Subway, so I got her some after I was done helping with Fred and George. There's one about 3 blocks away from here." He lifted the bag of food that Cam just realized that he was carrying.

"I'd wait for that," advised Cam as more violent thrashing sounded from the office. Ron nodded and went to the side of the counter on which the registers sat so he could talk to Cam and not be in front of potential customers."So how'd it go with Fred and George?" asked Cam, tapping a random rhythm as he watched the store for anybody who'd want to buy something. Ron shrugged, going into the bag and pulling out a macadamia nut cookie.

"Fine," Ron said through a mouthful of the cookie, "I mean (he swallowed here), it was a loss less work than last time. Basically, we just came up with a way to keep people from coming into the store without being told by something from the Joke Shop where it is."

"How?"

"Well, we put a charm on the door that makes anyone who hasn't received an official letter from us stating the shop location will erupt in boils and then pass out." Cam looked at Ron, impressed and slightly terrified. Ron nodded, wiping his face with a napkin in the bag.

"It really is pretty handy, and terrifying," agreed Ron, "We can instantly identify anybody in a group that hasn't gotten the letter, and the knocking out gives us time to remove them from the premises, and we were thinking about modifying their memory so they don't remember where they are; however, if someone tries to enter multiple time, memory charms are known to delete a little more each time."

"That would be bad," concurred Cam. The two sat in silence as Ron dug into the bag and started to eat another cookie (Cam had the sneaking suspicion that this cookie was originally bought for Hermione). They listened to the soft clinking of silverware in the café next door, the soft breathing punctuated by snoring with the employees, and the occasional crash and curse from Madame C's office. Ron dropped his cookie on the floor suddenly, and he bent down to grab it quickly. Cam, his gaze moving across Ron's fantastic backside with a little smile, saw a little phial poking out the pockets of his boyfriend's jeans. Ron got up, taking a bite of the cookie triumphantly.

"These little blighters are so good!" he said, murmuring in appreciation of the cookie.

"What's in your pocket?" asked Cam in curiosity. Ron put the cookie in a napkin on the counter, then reached in and took out the phial, seemingly forgetting that he had it. He pulled it out, revealing a pale pink liquid that Cam swore was bubbling in the container; however, it gave no sense of being hot as Ron held it for Cam to see.

"What is it?" inquired Cam in wonder. Ron moved his hand to look at the label. _Voispas_ was written in silver spidery writing on the front label, with a picture of an eye with a red "X" through it. He turned to Ron to explain.

"It's an invisibility potion," explained Ron, swirling the contents in the little glass, "Fred and George got this recipe from some guy in London, according to them, and it's pretty strong stuff. Usually invisibility potions just make you like a chameleon, but this stuffs the real deal."

"How do you know?" Cam questioned, eyeing that the phial seemed to be completely full.

"When Fred and George were still brewing it, the cauldron got a crack in it," Ron explained, "And it turned the cauldron invisible. When they came to check on it, it looked like a pool of this stuff floating in mid-air above a fire. They gave it to me as thanks for helping them out; this stuff's gonna be decently expensive when Fred and George sell it. This much'd cost about $25 or so." Cam looked at the liquid more closely, but it seemed to be more of the $5 of semi-flat soda at a gas station than the $25 of a magical potion that could render somebody invisible.

"Yeah, I know," admitted Ron, "The ingredients are definitely the reason why it's expensive, and it takes like a month to brew it." He set the phial back in his pocket and finished the cookie he had left on the counter. When he shoved the used napkins into the Subway bag, he looked down at the wooden enclosure that Cam stood in, like he had just noticed it.

"Why is that thing so high up on you?" asked Ron, gesturing to the fact that he could only see the brunette from the waist up. Cam shrugged, tapping the screen of his register to keep it awake.

"I don't know," Cam remarked nonchalantly.

"It was probably Madame C's idea," Ron wisecracked, "She probably thought that seeing somebody's body from the waist down would cause some sort of disruption in the fabric of time or space or something like that."

"Is it sad that's probably the reason?" laughed Cam. Both boys got a good laugh out of that. After they were done laughing, Madame C suddenly let out a roar: "BLOW ON MY SOUP! IT'S MAKING ME SWEAT LIKE A WHORE IN CHURCH!" Cam didn't notice, but when Ron heard the word blow, the ghost of an idea appeared on his face. He looked at the enclosure where Cam stood. He could only see the top half of the shirt saying he was an employee of the bookstore; the khakis that Cam wore were completely hidden. Smiling, he turned to face his boyfriend.

"Wouldn't it be nice to get outta here and... take care of other business," suggested Ron slyly. Cam immediately heard the want in Ron's voice and sighed.

"I really wish I could," admitted Cam, frusterated, "However, I'm kinda stuck in a bookstore with a senile old lady that swears loudly as my manager." Ron gave a little grin and looked around the store before being close to Cam to whisper in the brunette's ear.

"Maybe we don't need to get out of here for that to happen," offered Ron huskily.

"What are you suggesting?" Cam asked, confused.

"How about I blow you here?" Ron muttered, "This counter covers you completely from the waist up from all angles. That way no one could see me." Cam blushed a bright red at his boyfriend's offer, looking around the store like somebody would be listening in on their conversation. When he saw that no-one was, he turned his flaming cheeks back to face Ron.

"I don't do," said Cam nervously, "They can't see you if they are on the outside of this, but if another cashier or Madame C comes into here, they're gonna see you... down there. You'd practically have to be invisible to avoid being seen." At the word invisible, Ron and Cam's eyes lit up almost instantly. Ron pulled the potion out of his pocket and held in his hand, looking over at Cam like he was asking permission. Cam, after a brief look to the cafe door and the door to Madame C's office, nodded. Ron grinned flirtatiously.

"I'll drink it in the bathroom," Ron explained, "And you'll let me into the cash register area." Cam nodded in partial understatement and partial thrill of what was about to happen. Ron walked towards the doors that Cam now knew led to the bathroom. Cam waited in giddy anticipation for about 5 minutes (Ron was probably just making sure that no one would be suspect to this) until he saw the bathroom door seemingly open on its own. Cam felt his pulse race as the door closed behind what he assumed was Ron and any indication of Ron's presence vanished. Cam strained his ears to try to hear Ron's footsteps, but he didn't hear anything except the sleeping employees between the shelves. It wasn't until the door to the enclosure by the registers squeaked that Cam knew where Ron was.

Cam walked up the enclosure door and tried to open it as calmly and inconspicuously as he possible could. Cam could hear the planks squeak as Ron slowly sauntered into the enclosure. Cam was shocked as Ron passed past him, he felt Ron's member graze his hand. Ron was completely naked and invisible within the enclosure. Cam tried not to show alarm as to not make the people outside suspicious, but he looked to where h e thought Ron was and gave a little look of confusion and shock.

"Why are you naked?" asked Cam as softly as he could. He could almost imagine the ginger shrugging as he answered just as quietly, "The potion doesn't work on clothes. If I didn't take them off, it would have been an invsible me carrying around visible clothes. That would be awkward." Cam shivered slightly the odd sensation of Ron's hand touching his shoulder but not being able to see the hand. "Trust me Cam, we won't get caught." Ron gave Cam a quick kiss and rubbed the brunette's chest.

"How about we get right to it, eh?" suggested Ron. Cam heard the floor creak as Ron went over to the part of the enclosure that was closest to the register. Ron, although Cam couldn't see, got down on his knees and wiggled his finger to tell Cam to come over and stand by the register. When he realized that Cam didn't see his gesture, Ron softly whispered the boy's name to get his attention. Cam understood what Ron wanted him to do, walking forward to the counter with his pulse quickening by the second.

Ron smiled as he reached for the buckle on Cam's khakis. He unbuckled it as quietly as he could, and unlooped the belt, setting it on the ground next to him. This gave Ron great freedom to slowly pull his boyfriends Khaki's down to around his ankles. Ron decided to leave them there, in case Cam had the quickly pull them up. This left Cam in almost skin tight Calvin Klein briefs that Ron hadn't expected Cam to own, but was definitely enjoying the image of Cam's cock that was slowly hardening from the dirty images that were running through Cam's mind at the moment. Ron stuck his hand in the undergarment, slowly encircling Cam's member with his hand. Cam stifled a low groan in his throat that would have probably been pretty loud as Ron played with his member, running his finger over the head, then teasingly down to the vein by his balls supplying blood to his dick.

Ron decided to stop teasing his boyfriend and get on to his promise. Ron slowly put his fingers on the waistband of Cm's boxers and pulled the black fabric down to his ankles, leaving Cam's cock out for Ron to see. Although he had seen it on multiple occasions, Ron still appreciated the member of his boyfriend. The now fully hard member stood straight at attention, some clear liquid leaking down the shaft into Cam's curly brown pubes at the base. Ron sat there, admiring it for a second before taking the glistening head slowly in his mouth.

Cam gasped softly and gripped the side of the cash register as he felt Ron's wet tongue dance over the head of his cock, dipping into his slit before going in between the foreskin and the head and back over again. Cam tried to keep the volume of his noises to a minimal (although Madame C's outbursts were still as loud and deafening as usual) and his face a blank expression as not to alert potential customers of what he was receiving.

This proved to be fairly challenging as Ron changed techniques on his member, slowly puffing his cheeks out as he bobbed his mouth on the rod, then deflating said cheeks and creating a tight vacuum of air as he went back up. One of Ron's hands had dropped to Cm's balls, playing with them softly. Cam gave a particularly guttural moan as Ron used the barest edge of his teeth over the head of his cock, which definitely did not hurt to his surprise.

Cam was really starting to enjoy his boyfriend's warm, moist mouth on his rod, hoping possibly that he wouldn't get a customer until after Ron had finished him off. However, that little wish was shot down faster than he would have thought would be possible. He had his head tilted back and eyes partially closed, Ron having taken his cock in one hand and licking the head in tiny circles, Cam saw somebody was approaching the counter. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw who was approaching. Devin, the new student and friend/unwillingly flirt victim of Tristan, was walking towards the counter, a few books in his hands and a distracted look on his face. Cam tried to adjust his visage to a calm and professional one, but Ron had taken that moment to begin to slowly deep throat Cam's cock, the relatively thick head of Cam's member hitting the back of his throat, making the ginger slighty gag, the muscles of throat coming around Cam's member.

"Hey, Cam, right?" Devin remarked as he set down his books on the counter. Cam, who almost gave a little squeak as Ron managed to deep throat his entire cock and a particularly large spasm of Ron's throat, nodded. With trembling hands, he took the books towards the scanner.

"Tristan talks a lot about you, you know," states Devin, looking directly at him, which made Cam a little uncomfortable despite Ron's actions on his member, "He says that you're one of the sexiest guys in our school, like on a daily basis."

"Yeah," Cam said, "I know. He seemed (Cam gave a little grunt as Ron swirled his tongue again) to be pretty fond of you." Devin rolled his eyes.

"I know," Devin nodded fervently, "I keep telling him that I'm not interested, that I just wanna be friends, but he seems to be unfamiliar with the word straight." He gave a little frustrated chuckle and Cam laughed as well as he could through gasping breaths.

"Like this one time," Devin stated, starting a story that Cam genuinely tried to listen to, but Ron gave him a reason to ignore it partially. Ron seemed to be becoming flustered from this as well, giving a couple of kisses over Cam's head before putting a hand on each of Cam's cheeks and opening his mouth his wide. Cam took this invitation almost immediately, his hips bucking forward to drive his rod into Ron's brilliantly skilled mouth. Every so often Ron's fingers would find their way by Cam's balls, rubbing the globes in their sack and occasionally going past there to rub Cam's taint.

"-Like really, dude, he didn't wanna be your boyfriend," Devin's voice cut back into the forefront of Cam's mind. Cam, who hadn't been really listening to the black haired boy, nodded in agreement as if he had been listening the whole time. Devin looked at the books like he had forgotten them mid-story and looked at Cam.

"How much for these?" inquired Devin, pointing at the books on the counter. Cam, who had never really had gotten a chance to finalize the sale due to the story and Ron's awe-spiring ministrations, quickly looked at the screen on the cash register through the red haze in his vision, adding up the total.

"It's (moan)... $12.45," gasped Cam throatily. Devin didn't even seem to take notice of the raspiness in Cam's voice, digging in his wallet for money and handing Cam $13. Cam opened the cash register, shaking all the while. He managed to get the remaining $0.55 out the cash register and was about to hand it over to Devin before Ron moved his mouth off his cock. Ron at first nestled his against the underside of Cam's balls, then took a tentative lick on Cam's entrance. The unexpected warmth on that area made Cam momentarily lose control of his body, causing him to drop the change. Ron seemed to have an alternate to replace Cam bending to get the change. He let the brunette get down to the ground to retrieve the change, then he pounced. Cam felt himself land on his rear as Ron went him, catching his lips in a kiss that made Cam feel like the air around him was steaming and it made him feel very bizarre because it looked like he was kissing the air. Regardless, Ron broke the lip-lock, kissing down Cam's neck sensually, reaching the brunette's clothed torso. Cam was so caught up the moment that he let Ron peel it off, leaving him naked. Ron's hands dropped down to Cam's member and Ron's mouth dropped to Cam's nipples. Cam felt Ron's mouth surround the little nubs of flesh, biting down on them slightly, then kissing them softly.

"Fuck," breathed Cam under his breath, the pleasure making him want to curse a la Madame C. He must have cursed louder than he thought because Devin, whom Cam had long forgotten, called down to Cam from his position by the enclosure, "Cam, are you okay down there?"

"Yeah," Cam gasped out as Ron moved his soft nibbling to his other nipple. Cam looked up to Devin, who he thought would be trying to see the reason for his airy tone of voice. However, Devin had since pulled out his phone, his thumbs flying over the screen.

"Just keep the change," stated Devin, not even looking up from his phone, "With my luck, it's stuck under something in there. I'll just take my books and leave."

"A-a-are you sure?" Cam queried, his voice becoming extremely scratchy while Ron nuzzled his warm head into his neck, planting little kisses on the flesh.

"It's really not that big of a deal," shrugged Devin, "I'll live without 55¢." With that, he grabbed the books that he had just purchased from the counter and walked away, his mind and focus still on the phone he held in his hand. Cam felt Ron smile into his neck as Cam heard the door to the café open and Devin presumably walk into it.

"We're finally alone now," whispered Ron into Cam's neck, his mouth moving up to meet Cam's. Cam wrapped his arms around Ron's shoulders (with a bit of difficulty, as he couldn't actually see his boyfriend in front of him). The kiss quickly turned heated, the two being prevented from focusing solely on each other.

It was a bizarre experience for Cam to be doing this with Ron. When Ron was visible, he could see the ginger male just as he was about to do something; this allowed Cam to predict what Ron was going to do. However, this was not possible when he couldn't see Ron in front of him. Ron started by kissing the brunette's jaw, moving down his soft neck. He gave a couple of shallow nips at Cam's Adam's apple before moving down to Cam's sculpted chest. Ron used one hand to rub across Cam's nipples, pinching the brown flesh, causing Cam to cry out. Ron smiled, though Cam was unable to see it, and lifted Cam's arm. Cam slightly laughed at the slightly ticklish feeling of Ron burying his head into Cam's armpit.

Ron adjusted his position on top of Cam so that the two males had their matching organs up against each other; they rubbed together as Cam squirmed under Ron's mouth and renewed squeezing of his nipples. Both groaned low in their throats as their dicks rubbed against each other, the sweat that was forming on their bodies providing lubricant for their members to pass by each other. It was now Cam's kiss to dominate what they were doing. Cam's head found its way into the crook of Ron's neck, biting the spot that Cam knew that Ron particularly fond of being bitten. Ron felt Cam's warm breath travel up his neck to his jaw where Cam ghosted his lips across. Cam bit Ron's jaw, causing Ron thrust his hips forward, grinding their crotches almost painfully hard together. Cam put his head back slightly to observe his handiwork. A purple spot that would definitely bruise could now be found on the left portion of Ron's jaw, Cam's teeth marks being perfectly visible.

Both of the males could feel the impatience that was building between them, their meeting of cocks becoming more hurried and sloppy. Ron seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do to remedy that. Cam felt Ron's weight shift off of him, and again he felt Ron's warm breath near his crotch. Cam was confused for a second before he felt something accidentally hit him the forehead. Smiling, he now realized that Ron had bent over Cam to suck off Cam, and the thing that hit him in the face was Ron's member.

It was one of the oddest things that Cam had ever done. He could feel Ron's warm mouth and tongue massaging his shaft (and he was damn thankful for it), but he could see his cock, Ron's saliva looking like condensation that was randomly appearing on Cam's cock. It took a second for Cam to find Ron's invisible cock, but soon he found the hardened dick near his face. He took the head of it between his lips, teasing over it like Ron was and had been doing. Ron groaned as his aching member finally was getting some action.

It didn't take long for any rhythm that Cam and Ron had going on to disappear in an instant. Instead of their usual copying of what the other did, and performing it on the other, Cam and Ron were thrusting into each other's mouth with almost reckless abandon. Ron had his hands on Cam's thighs to balance himself, and Cam did something similar with his hands on Ron's ass. Both boys gagged slightly as the other drove their cocks deeper into the other's mouth, the sound of their balls hitting the other's chins echoing in the same small place by the cash register. One especially big thrust Ron made caused Cam to gag slightly, his fingers moving into Ron's crack, one of his fingers brushing over Ron's hole. Ron gasped on Cam's cock as the brunette slowing inserted the finger inside of him, fingering him while he blew him. When Cam hit his prostate with a well placed jab of his finger, Ron knew he wouldn't last. He gave a couple more thrusts into Cam's damp mouth before his balls tightened and his seed found its way into Cam's waiting throat. Cam felt Ron groan around his cock, the vibrations leading him to his own orgasm. Cam's cock throbbed about 5 times, sending a corresponding number of spurts of Cam's cum into Ron's mouth.

Cam opened his eyes, having closed them while he came, and saw that he was now able to see Ron, his slowly shrinking cock with red curly pubic hair in front of his face. Ron got up from on top of Cam and sat down next to the brunette.

"I must have gotten all the potion out of my system," breathed the amused ginger, "Found the best way to do it." Cam then remembered he was in a bookstore and quickly found his clothes and dressed himself. He stood back up, expecting to find a crowd of confused customers looking at him in disgusts. However, it seemed to be the same store as it had been before Devin had arrived. Madame C, somehow not losing her voice, yelled a final, "DITSY COW!" at Hermione before the brunette girl stepped out of the office. Her hairy was frizzy and sticking up like she had stuck her finger into an electric socket, the shirt that she was wearing torn at the shoulder. She looked like she had just witnessed the murder of a nation. She walked over to Cam, her pace tired.

"How was the first night?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse as if she had been the one that been yelling for hours on end. Cam gave a smile, and shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Wasn't bad," Cam noted, looking at the cash register like he hadn't just been messing around with Ron on the floor most of his shift. Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she leaned against the counter, wiping her brow with a handkerchief from her pocket.

"That was the good part about about working cash registers," Hermione remarked, fatigued, "Got to avoid Madame C and practically do nothing. I, however, had to recover her candy crush scores, and even when I was calling a tech hotline to do so, the woman wouldn't shut her mouth. Remind me never to return here; I'll contact her over the phone and have some other poor sucker take care of her." Hermione then noticed the bag of Subway on the counter next to her.

"Did Ron bring this?" asked Hermione. Cam nodded and Hermione tore into the bag with gusto, finding her sandwich and take a rather large bite out of it.

"Thank Merlin," said Hermione in huge appreciation, after chewing and swallowing her bite, "I thought I was going to starve, although I do seem to be a cookie short. I'll have to thank Ron anyway."

"You're welcome!" called Ron from where he sat on the floor, naked. Hermione peaked over the counter to see if she had really seen Ron, and she quickly pulled her head back and covered her eyes as if she had seen a ghost.

"Ronald Billius Weasley," Hermione said in shock that had a definite undertone of amusement, "Why are you nak-...why... know what, don't even tell me." She shook her head and put down her sandwich on the counter.

"Cam, could you get me my clothes out of the bathroom?" Ron called up to the brunette, "I'm getting sort of cold."

"No, I'll get it," Hermione laughed softly, shaking her head at Cam and Ron, "Didn't see this coming. No wonder you had such a good shift. I need to wake the other employees anyway and lock up." She gave one last look at Cam, who mouthed "Invisibility Potion" at her, before she walked off towards the bathroom to retrieve Ron's clothes. Ron stood up behind Cam, thankful for the counter that hid him from the waist down.

"Out of all the people that had to figure it out, it had to be Hermione," Ron lamented jokingly, "Poor girl's probably scarred from all the silencing charms we've managed to be louder than."

"We should just stop doing it when she's around," Cam suggested. For a second they thought about, then they both busted out laughing, knowing outright that it wouldn't happen. In fact, Cam had a sneaking suspicion that when Hermione returned, Ron got clothed, and Cam drove the both of them home, Ron and him would break that promise instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Cam had just finished with yet another Hockey practice that seemed to have taken all the energy from his body. Combined with his new job that was a lot more demanding that he thought it was going to be (Madame C was yelling for random employees to help her since Hermione had stopped coming to the bookstore), hockey practice took a lot out of him. That is why he was very thankful that he could sit on the benches on the lockers and unlace his skates, letting the feeling in his foot return gratefully.

As Cam took off his jersey and the gear that came with his new role as the goalie, Dallas wanting Cam to be a goalie ever since their victory over the Stallions, the captain walked into the room with a huge smile on his face. Cam hadn't seen Dallas as often since Ron, Dallas, and he had... done stuff... that one Saturday about 2 weeks ago. Dallas assured Cam after one practice that he didn't feel awkward around Cam after the event, but that still didn't explain why Dallas, who usually hung out with Cam a fair amount during the week, was barely seen by the brunette; however, when Cam did see Dallas, Dallas seemed to be a lot happier than his usual self.

Dallas walked over to his locker, which was just about a yard away from where Cam sat removing his various guards from his goalie gear. Dallas was smiling happy to himself, and Cam even noticed that he was humming something under his breath, something he never knew Dallas to do. Cam turned his body towards his captain, and gave an amused smile.

"Everything all right, Dallas?" asked Cam. Dallas turned to face Cam as if he hadn't seen the brunette and nodded, the wide grin still on his face.

"Never been better," stated the captain, sitting down to remove his own skates, "Why do you ask?" Cam shrugged and removed the last of his gear, shoving it in his bag so he could bring it home and make it smell less.

"You just seem... happier... than usual," Cam stated, zipping up his bag. Dallas shrugged as well.

"Can't a guy just be happy and not have a reason for it happening?" Dallas suggested. He laughed when Cam gave him a face that showed that Cam didn't believe him in the slightest. He stood up to put his skates in his locker and pull out his shoes.

"You're right, there's something I am happy about Saunders," Dallas admitted, sliding on his shoes, "That's why I'm so smiley right now." Dallas' phone started to ring in the hockey captain's pocket, a stereotypical little ringtone echoing off the tile found within the locker room. Dallas pulled the vibrating device out of his pocket and checked the screen. He seemed to read from whom it was and gave a little smile. He swiped across the screen to see who was calling him and held it up to his face.

"Hey," Dallas said, in a tone that Cam never heard Dallas use. It was a softer, more mellow tone that sounded like the way Cam and Ron talked to each other when they were tired after their _sessions_ , as it were.

"Yeah, I'm done with practice," Dallas said into the phone, "It's said that I admit it was a bitch, and I'm the captain who's running the practices. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, my car's finally outta the shop, it seems like they took _forever_. Mmmm..." Dallas stopped talking for a second like he was listening to the other person on the other end of the line. As he did, Dallas' face suddenly started to blush and Cam, although he wanted to give Dallas some sense of privacy, desperately wanted to know what the other person was saying. After a couple seconds of blushing and giving a couple of laughs that seemed a little out of character for Dallas, Dallas spoke again.

"Yeah, see you 'round 8 then?" Dallas inquired to the other person, "It'll be great. See you later. Bye." Dallas hung up the phone and looked over at Cam, who was giving Dallas a combination of a little grin and an eyebrow cocked in confusion. Dallas shook his head and sat back down on the bench, giving Cam a shy little smile.

"Is this a 'side project'?" inquired Cam in curiosity. Dallas blushed and shook his head again.

"No," Dallas stated, playing with his phone absentmindedly in his hands, "It's something of a more... permanent... basis." Cam regarded Dallas with a bit of a astonished expression. Dallas, although a nice guy for the most part, was often seen as _the_ womanizer when it came to Degrassi. He went through girls like he went through oxygen, which was to say a lot. The fact that Dallas seemed to have settled down with one girl in particular meant that either a) Dallas was going "soft", for the lack of a better term, or b) this was some sorceress with powers worthy of Hermione, something beyond anything natural.

"So, like a girlfriend?" Cam posed.

"Something like that," Dallas remarked, his face slightly uncomfortable. There was a moment of silence as Dallas put on his shoes and then a hoodie over the t-shirt he wore, slightly dampened from sweat. When Dallas stood up to probably leave and go home to shower, Cam stood up as well and followed him out of the locker room into the hall of the hockey center. The two walked down the hall slowly, Cam only daring to break the silence when they passed by a case full of trophies just down the hall from the locker room.

"So..." Cam ventured as they turned a corner into the main lobby of the center, "Who is she?" Dallas, who had seemed uncomfortable the entire walk, looked around the hockey center as if he were worried someone would overhear the conversation. He then looked at Cam, gesturing for the brunette to follow. Cam obediently followed Dallas into a janitor's closet near the entrance to the building, quickly shutting the door and flipping on the lights.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Cam queried in complete confusion. Dallas sat down on a can of paint across from the shorter male and heaved a small sigh. He looked up, his brown eyes meeting Cam's. Cam was familiar with that look, very well in fact; it was a face he had made toward Dallas when Dallas had confronted him about his wandering eyes during the showers he would take with the team following practices. Slowly, the answer rose to the forefront of Cam's mind, causing him to regard Dallas as if he couldn't comprehend the hints that Dallas was giving.

"It's not a she, is it?" Cam said, not daring to believe it. However, Dallas looked down and nodded. Cam sat down on a can of paint next to his hockey captain, looking at Dallas' face, which looked like he was apology for hitting Cam's cat (though Cam didn't have a cat for him to hit). He put a comforting hand on Dallas' shoulder and looked into Dallas' eyes.

"I'm not gonna judge you," Cam laughed slightly, "I'm gay. I have a boyfriend; you having one is far from the end of the world." Dallas nodded and returned Cam's stare.

"Yeah, I'm quite aware of that," Dallas stated, sitting up from his slightly hunched posture, "It's just... I used to be very homophobic, believe it or not (Cam's expression let Dallas on to the fact that he had a good feeling). I didn't think people who liked the same sex were fit to walk the same Earth as people who were straight. Coming to Degrassi really kinda opened my mind... and now I kinda feel bad for anybody I called a fag."

"You can't change that," Cam pointed out, "The past should be the past. I don't think it should matter if you called someone a fag in the past, as long as you don't call me, Ron, Tristan, your boyfriend or anybody else one." Dallas smirked and nodded his head in agreement, seemingly having the same thoughts himself.

"My boyfriend," Dallas said aloud, chuckling a bit as he said this, "It's so weird to say; I feel like I've found somebody who isn't a shallow bitch... and it's a guy."

"Who is this guy, by the way?" Cam asked, now dying to know the person that had made Dallas act like a 12-year old girl in the locker room. Dallas adopted this look of deep thought, making Cam feel like he was being ignored. However, after about a minute of silent pensiveness, Dallas spoke, his voice and mind a little far away.

"I met him Sunday about 2 weeks ago," Dallas began, "The Sunday after the Saturday that you, Ron, and I... well, did that. The reason I was so distant when you guys left was the fact that I actually _liked_ doing stuff with you guys, even though you were... _guys_. I didn't wanna seem too eager, so I went online and looked for some clubs to meet some guys."

"So like a gay club?" Cam asked, the humor at the situation in his voice not hidden in the slightest. Dallas blushed slightly and nodded.

"Like a gay club," Dallas confirmed, chuckling as well, "I was there for about an hour, and this one guy starts to hit on me. We get to talking... and we click immediately, more than any girl I've ever clicked with. We talked for like 4 hours at the bar, then we went back to his apartment to... _talk_ more. After we were done, he gave me his number and asked if I wanted to grab some food or something later. And we did grab some food... and now we're dating." Cam laughed at the scenario that definitely sounded like the way he would picture Dallas' relationships beginning.

"So was there a total lack of glass slippers in the area or something?" Cam quipped. Dallas gave Cam a small punch in the shoulder, but he was laughing as well.

"I know it wasn't this huge romantic angsty ride," Dallas confessed, getting up from the can of paint on which he sat, "But he's honestly like the first person I've been with that I'm just not physically attracted to. He's funny, he's clever, he's playful... God, I sound like a chick!" Cam shrugged.

"You said it, not me," Cam jested. Dallas shook his head with a grin on his face.

"You are definitely more devious than you let on, Saunders; I'll give you that," Dallas stated, cuffing Cam on the shoulder as he stood by the brunette, who was still perched uncomfortably on the can of paint. Cam stood up to look at Dallas, who was checking his phone. Cam now knew that he was probably checking for a message from his boyfriend. When there was none, Dallas looked at Cam.

"We should probably get out of this closet," Dallas remarked, giving an amused smile at the irony of what he had just said. Cam walked towards Dallas and followed Dallas out to the parking lot by the hockey center. There was another silence between the two males as they approached their cars, but it wasn't as tense as the one before. Cam looked at Dallas expectantly as Dallas was unlocking his car and about to drop his stuff into the back seat and leave. Dallas gave Cam a perplexed look.

"What?" Dallas asked.

"You never did give me a name," Cam stated simply. Dallas gave another look around the parking lot, as if he expected the whole of the hockey team to come and invade in on his personal matters.

"His name is Viktor," Dallas answered finally, "Viktor Krum."

"That's an interesting name," Cam responded, swearing he heard the name once before, but he couldn't exactly place where. Dallas shrugged.

"He's from Bulgaria," Dallas said, "He said he was here with some sports team, can't remember which one, from Bulgaria, and that after the final game he's going to play here, he's gonna stay in Toronto and join a team here." Dallas' phone made a very audible ping, causing the taller male to check it. Dallas' eyes scanned over the message, and then Dallas looked back at Cam.

"I gotta go," Dallas said, replacing his phone in his pocket, "I promise you're gonna meet him, hopefully soon. Maybe we could do like a double date or something."

"Like a double date?" questioned Cam, "Or a _double date_?" Dallas rolled his eyes at Cam's implications.

"Ron's been quite the influence on you, hasn't he?" Dallas noted before he got into his car. Cam watched as Dallas pulled out of his parking spot, then got onto the road and drove away.

"You bet your ass," Cam said to nobody in particular, then got in his car. He himself was going to pick up his boyfriend for something, and he too didn't want to be late.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" questioned Ron as Cam and him sat in Cam's outside of Cam's house. They had been sitting there for about 5 minutes debating whether going inside would be a good idea. Cam wanted to hang out with Ron, but Ron and he both know where'd that lead. True to the pseudo-promise they had given the first day Cam started work at the bookstore, they decided to give Hermione some peace and quiet in her own house.

"We're just gonna study," Cam said, playing with the strings on Ron's hoodie, "That's all we're here for, at least according to my parents." Ron smirked and looked his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Yeah, _study_ ," Ron stated, "That'll last for all of 5 minutes. And then they'll walk in on us working on an anatomy project. Or could you call it biology, maybe?" Cam laughed and checked his phone for the phone.

"Can't you just like knock them out with your wand or something?" Cam questioned. Ron pulled out the wand in question and observed it casually.

"I could, but when they woke up they'd remember you were with somebody with a wand and a _wand_ ," Ron stated, "And I'm not confident in memory charms, really. I don't want them thinking they were like olympic wrestlers, or something. The effects of the memory charm are quite interesting." Cam suppressed a laugh at the thought of his parents even touching weights, and looked up to the house. He could see the TV in his living room, showing some talk show with an old guy that had a scientific diagram next to him, probably his mother with the remote.

"Maybe we should go in the house if we're gonna study," Ron suggested, unbuckling his seat belt slowly, "As much as your folks appreciate us staying in your car for hours in your driveway for hours at a time, it'd probably be better that we go inside." Cam did the same with his seatbelt, and the two males exited Cam's car slowly, walking up to the door. Cam went first, opening the door just long enough for Ron to practically run behind him. From the door, Cam could see his mother sitting on the couch, the talk show talking about how to improv her health as a women in 10 easy steps. Cam hope that she'd be so absorbed by whatever the heck she was watching that Ron and him would be able to get past her to his room. However, the moment he stepped off the carpet by the front door, she started to talk to Cam.

"Hello Cam and friend," Cam's mom said without even taking her eyes off the TV. Cam looked at Ron quickly, who classily mouthed, " _shit."_

"Hi Mom," Cam replied slightly nervously, "I just have a friend over to study French. We'll be in my room; we won't bother you." A commercial for some vitamin supplement appeared on the screen, so Cam's mom turned to ignore it. Cam's mother had given Cam most of his genetic makeup as far as his appearance, with the same shorter face, brown hair, and brown eyes that were currently giving Ron a stare down like he was in a police lineup. Cam could almost hear Ron gulp as she took a look at the ginger boy who she had never seen before. After a couple seconds of this, Cam's mother turned to look at her son.

"Is this a new friend?" she asked curiously, "I've never seen him over." Ron took a shaky smile and waved at her.

"Yeah, I'm fairly new," Ron said, and Cam noticed that he was faking a Canadian accent, and fairly well, "I'm Ron." He held out his hand for her to shake it. Cam's mother reached out and shook it, smiling up at the taller male.

"It's nice to meet you Ron," she said, looking back at Cam, "Maybe this friend will like to meet here; sometimes it seems like you're never home, Campbell." Ron snorted softly enough for only Cam to hear and looked at Cam.

" _Campbell_?" Ron mouthed. Cam blushed a little bit.

" _My full name_ ," Cam mouthed back. Ron laughed a little bit under his breath, Cam shooting him a look that definitely made his resemble his mother. Cam's mom noticed the silent exchange between the two boy, eyeing the two males in curiosity. However, she really didn't lead on that she did. Instead she smiled and reached for the remote she had next to her.

"Weren't you two going to study?" she questioned smoothly, changing the channel to some crime movie.

"Yeah, we'll get out of your hair, Mom," Cam said quickly, nearly pushing Ron over to get them moving toward his room, "You deserve some time alone before Jesse and Mike come home from their friends' house."

"Flattering truth will get you nowhere Campbell," Cam's mom yelled after the two males as they ascended the staircase. As soon as they had gotten out of Cam's mom's earshot, Ron stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and looked at Cam, a wide smile on his face.

"Campbell, eh?" Ron asked, extremely amused at the revelation of his boyfriend's full name, "Like the soup?"

"Ronald as in Ronald McDonald?" Cam teased back, "You even have the red hair." Ron blushed and laughed as well. Cam was never offended by his name or teasing about it; his mom had admitted that when she was choosing a name, she did make Campbell soup a lot, and one night she decided upon the name Campbell when staring listlessly at a can of the soup while thinking of names. The only reason that he preferred Cam was that Campbell was a lot for his 2 year old self to say, so his parents called him Cam to facilitate his grasp on English.

"Fair enough," Ron said, looking around the upstairs hall of Cam's house, "Where's you room so we can do this... studying."

"Follow me." Cam grabbed Ron's hand and led him to the end of the hall where his bedroom sat behind his closed door. Cam opened the door and the two males entered. Quickly, Ron shut the door and pointed his wand at the door. As Cam walked to his desk to pull out his notes for French, he could hear Ron mumbling what he assumed to be spells under his breath: _Protego Maxima, Muffliato, Cave Inimicum, Repllo Muggletum_.

"Why are you putting spells on my door?" questioned Cam while he sat on the bed, watching his boyfriend.

" _Protego Horribilis..._ I don't want to be overheard," Ron remarked, finishing the final spell with a flick of his wand, then pocketing the rod, "These spells are the basic spells in the arsenal of a teenage wizard; I know one of my friends Seamus Finnegan professed to having to use these spells a lot. I think he's a lying twat, but still." Cam laughed and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

"Stop calling your friends genitalia I'm not attracted to and sit here," Cam said, "I dearly hope a twat being something different in the UK."

"Apparently," Ron agreed, sitting in the recommended spot and looking at Cam, who had since pulled out his French book and was reading a particular dreadful section that was hurting Cam's brain in a way only homework could make possible; it was entirely in French. Ron lifted the cover slightly to look the cover of the book.

"You take French in school?" Ron inquired, confused.

"Yeah," Cam responded almost mindlessly, as his brainpower was needed somewhere else, "It's definitely a bit of a pain in the ass." Ron peered over Cam's shoulder to look at the passage that Cam was (attempting to) read, and whistled, outright impressed.

"You can read that?" Ron questioned in fascination. Cam shrugged.

"Like every third word or so," Cam said, finishing the paragraph and sighing as he got out a notebook to do the exercise that came with it, "It is not my favorite class, I'll admit that." Ron laughed and lounged against the wall, smiling at his boyfriend.

"You know, my older brother Bill's girlfriend's French," Ron stated, "Maybe if you pay her, she'll do your homework for you." Cam snorted at the thought of some girl he'd never met doing his homework for him for money.

"If they live in France, I don't think they'd accept Canadian money," Cam stated as his pencil scratched out his probably wrong answer to the exercise. Ron shrugged and moved his lounging position from the wall to move his head into Cam's lap.

"That didn't stop my mum from sending them like $10,000 in France," Ron said, "I wasn't aware that they lived in France... in fact, I was even aware that we had even $1,000 to send them. My mum makes no sense." Ron sighed, and he and Cam could practically hear the sound of the conversation dying due to the mention of Ron's less than accepting mother. Ron just watched Cam's pencil move across the paper, scrawling out foreign words that he wasn't sure Cam knew 100%. Ron was also in fascination of the pencil itself; it seemed a lot more useful, a lot less messy, and a lot less time consuming with writing than writing with a quill and ink that would spill often. After about 5 minutes of sighing in frustration, Cam sighed and put aside his homework, looking up at his clock, whose red display flashed 6:15.

"Done with it?" asked Ron. Cam shook his head, carefully setting aside his boyfriend's head and going to his desk to search for something. Ron stared after him, perplexed.

"I wasn't the best student when I was at Hogwarts," Ron admitted, "But I would think that doing the homework would be required so that you get a good grade on it." Cam, who had gone to his desk in order to grab his computer, sat down beside Ron and opened the lid to the computer.

"I have a free period before French," Cam said, typing quickly to log on his computer, "Besides, I can't focus. Maybe the paranoia of not finishing it the period before will help with that and'll get me a better grade in the process." Cam opened up the browser and quickly went to YouTube. He wasn't exactly an avid watcher of YouTube, usually preferring to doing some sort of physical activity or hanging out with his friend, but he went to YouTube whenever he need to shut his brain off. As he scrolled through the main page, Cam saw Ron's curious eyes looking at the titles of the ridiculous videos that littered the screen.

"What's a video?" Ron softly asked after a short minute, seeming embarrassed by not know this.

"It's sort of like your pictures," Cam explained, "Like moving pictures, but videos also have sound , and they don't have a mind of their own, thankfully."

"Why is that a good thing?" Ron questioned. Cam stopped his scrolling and pointed to a video, one of another cat among millions doing something that somebody found funny.

"I don't wanna know what that cat or the person behind the camera was thinking when they made this," Cam stated firmly. Cam watched Ron's face look intensely at the video, like the ginger male really wanted to view the video in question. Cam could barely contain a little smile at his boyfriend's child-like eagerness. He turned his face to face Ron's.

"Is this something you'd like to see?" Cam asked. Ron blushed.

"Y-, I mean, I don't care," Ron replied quickly, trying to play it cool.

"Ok, I guess I'll find something else to watch then," Cam shrugged nonchalantly, moving his mouse from the link to the video. Cam grinned as he heard Ron say almost at once, "No!... Please?" Cam slowly moved his mouse back to the video in question and clicked on the link.

What followed was one of the lengthiest video binges he had ever gone in history. It started with the one cat video Ron wanted to watch, and then it lead to a video that Ron had seen in the recommended videos. For almost two hours, Cam watched various fails from news anchors, game shows, things that he probably had heard (the videos were more of a background in his pursuit of stopping all thought processes) numerous times with Ron; however, with Ron's facial expressions at experiencing this glorious waste of time for the first time making the whole thing worth it. The two males simple just watched videos for 2 hours straight before anything got their attention enough to make them look away from the laptop.

As they were in the middle of the second episode of _Friends_ , there was a loud noise from the ceiling in Cam's room. Both boys looked up; the noise seemed to be coming from a vent that was nearly directly over Cam's bed. From the vent came a couple of sounds that sounded like metal on metal, then what sounded like a huge gasp of air. Then all the noises stopped. Cam realized that the air conditioning system that had been a gentle hum in the background, had died yet again; this had been a re-occuring problem in Cam's home. In fact, the whole air system was flawed, making it one of the reason's that Cam's parents were able to afford it.

"What was that?" asked Ron, clicking the mouse to pause the video, something he'd since learned from the binge.

"The air conditioner," Cam said, looking up at the vent, "It's busted again. At least this time it didn't smoke. It got so hot then that I couldn't enter my room for a week. It's probably just gonna need a couple of minutes to get its bearings."

"I could try to fix it," Ron offered, his hand absentmindedly going to his pocket for his wand.

"How well does magic go with technology?" Cam asked in curiosity.

"Not well," Ron admitted, his hands leaving his pockets, "One time I tried to change the TV channel with my wand, and the actors on the TV started to speak in Korean. Hermione had to watch her shows with a Korean-English dictionary in her hand for three months until we could fix it."

"I guess I don't want something that's supposed to keep me cool speaking Korean," Cam noted, his hand going back to the mouse pad, "I suppose it won't be too bad if it my room keeps at a decent temperature. When it broke without smoking last time, the temperature stayed decent. I'm sure it's not gonna get too hot."

Cam was never more wrong in his life.

It took all of ten minutes for the heat to truly sink in. As Ross went to see Carol in the clinic in _Friends_ , Cam could barely stand the stuffiness in his room, and he was pretty sure that Ron was feeling the same. Both males were sweating profusely, to the point where Ron's hair was basically leaving a puddle of perspiration on Cam's shoulder, and Ron's face was red enough to glow in the dark. As Cam went up to wipe sweat off his brow, showing off some embarrassing pit stains, Ron looked at the brunette and sighed.

"Fuck this," he said, his voice definitely showing he was uncomfortable.

"Agreed," Cam concurred, staring mindlessly at the screen of his computer, "Do you know a spell or something that could fix this?"

"Unless you feel like becoming a penguin," Ron quipped, "No." Cam sighed in annoyance, pausing the video and setting aside the laptop that had since became warm from the large amount of use it had acquired in the past few hours. Cam went over to his windows and open them, hoping for a large amount of relieving air to rush into his room. He was greeted, disappointingly, with almost no air, and the air that came into the room was probably within 5 degrees of his room. Cursing May with all his might, he looked back at Ron, who had since removed his shirt. His chest glimmered with sweat, his face looking the same miserable shape.

"Bloody motherfucking bullocks!" Ron muttered, looking up at the vent where the air conditioner would usually provide cooling relief, "Why isn't there a decent way to cool down in this motherfucking heat? It's hotter than the middle of bloody summer!" At the word summer, Cam's brain suddenly thought of something. He looked a Ron, who was morning the loss of the coolness that once was present in the room, and smiled.

"I have a pool in my backyard,"Cam said, pointing out his window. He was fortunate to have his room at the a point where his windows faced the rear of the house, overlooking the pool, although it wasn't much of a site. Even though the house was cheap, it came with a pretty decent pool, even with a shallower end that had stairs that led into it. It was surrounded by a stone patio that Cam's family probably would enjoy when they swam... but they hadn't even swam in the pool since getting it. They moved in around November of the previous year, and there was only one day hot enough for them to even consider swimming, and that day had been ruined by Cam's dad accidentally dropping a case of wine bottles into the pool. It was too dangerous to go in with all the broken glass, and the fact they'd be swimming in wine and chlorine was something Cam's mother would allow. It had been since drained and the glass picked up, but it had been winter, so a chance really never presented itself to swim. Now the pool stood there in its green murky water with leaves floating on the top glory. Ron looked at Cam like he couldn't believe it.

"That's amazing," Ron said, throwing his arms up in the air and flinging some sweat onto Cam in the process.

"It would be if it didn't look like nature had already swam in it," Cam said, wiping some of his own sweat off his body. Ron scoffed and looked down at the pool again. He pulled out his wand and pointed it out the window. Ron looked around for a couple of seconds as he expected Ron's parents or some neighbors to be watching, then he focused back at the wand in his hand and sighed.

" _Scourigify_ ," Ron muttered under his breath. The pool sat unresponsive to the spell for a second, then the water seemed to sizzle gently for a couple of moments before it suddenly turned a bright blue, the leaves and the various natural items that had been deposited in it disappearing in a little cloud of steam. Cam looked at Ron, impressed.

"Mum used to use that spell a lot to clear off a lake near our house," Ron said, pocketing his wand and looking very pleased with himself. And Cam, as he thought of the cool water that'd be found in the pool below, believed he had every right to be. Ron looked down at the pool and then back to the brunette.

"Are your parents gonna notice this?" asked Ron, gesturing to the freshly-cleaned pool that gleamed in the moonlight. Cam shook his head.

"My little brother and sister are at a friend's house," Cam said, "My mom and dad wouldn't pass up a chance like this to get to bed early. Although you should keep your shirt on until we get to the pool so they won't get suspicious." Ron seemed a little disappointed to be putting the sweaty shirt onto his sweaty body, knowing he'd just take it off again, but he did as his boyfriend told and smiled at him.

"Let's go get our pool on," Ron said with a grin.

The two boys slowly tip-toed through the hallways, each of them stopping whenever the old floor of Cam's home made a creak or noise. Even though this took them about 10 minutes more than it should have without turning on the lights to see where they were going, they eventually reached the glass door that led out to the patio with the pool, sitting there as if it had been waiting for it. Cam and Ron definitely knew that they were waiting for it. As soon as they had shut the door (and Ron had cast a few lazy spells to avoid getting attention from the Cam's parents), Ron and Cam took of their shirts with a sigh of relief. As they started to unbutton their pants, Cam realized that they didn't have any swimming trunks between the two of them.

"Do you want me to go get some swimming shorts or-"

Cam was cut off by Ron shaking his head.

"We can swim in our underwear," Ron stated unbuttoning his pants quickly, "Have you ever?" Cam shook his head; back home, the only time he really got to swim was at a friend's house who was lucky enough to be able to afford a heated indoor pool. That really didn't give him time to swim in his underwear. Shrugging, he kicked off his jeans, leaving him in his black boxer briefs. Cam looked ahead to watch Ron struggling to get his skinny jeans off his sweaty body, leaving himself in bright blue boxers that seemed to be a couple of sizes too small for him. Cam looked on to the sight in confusion.

"Are those boxers a little small on you?" asked Cam in a little bit of amusement. Even though he was flustered from the heat, Cam could see Ron redden a bit.

"I tried to wash them in the washing machine," Ron admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Stupid thing. I destroyed the rest of my boxers today trying to get them back to regular size. Magic isn't always good for Muggle problems." Cam laughed.

"I know something that'll fix that," Cam offered.

"What?" asked Ron, eager to get out of the too small undergarments. Cam walked up to him as if he were going to whisper the solution in his boyfriend's ear before put his hands on the other male's chest before pushing as hard as he could, sending the ginger male flying backwards into the pool. Ron went under the surface of the water, then popped up, his red skin seemingly having strong reactions to the difference in temperature with the water. Ron looked at him, half in annoyance, half in great amusement.

"I thought you said you could help me?" inquired Ron with a tone of humor in his voice, "I don't think getting these things wet will help too much." Cam shrugged in playful disinterest, looking at Ron with a mischievous look on his face,

"It's too bad that you can't throw me in the pool," Cam shrugged. Ron, however, seemed to have another idea entirely. He took his wand from where it had landed by the pool and pointed it at Cam. He grinned, his own facial expression matching that of Cam's.

"Yes, such a shame," Ron said in fake pity, "Except there is, unfortunately. _Accio Cam!_ " Suddenly, Cam felt himself be pulled forwards to the pool as if a giant magnet had been placed in front of him. He hovered in midair above the pool for a few seconds, then he dropped into the pool in a giant splash like he just cannon-balled into the pool. He came to surface to see Ron's face, laughing hysterically.

"Not bad," Cam said. Ron shrugged and put his wand aside on the stone floor that surrounded the pool.

"Thanks," Ron replied, looking at the brunette with a familiar soft smile, "But you should thank me. This is so much better than sweating our respective arses off in your room." On that, Cam had to agree. Sure he was thrown into the pool via magical powers that Ron possessed; however, the pool was definitely coo enough to make him feel like he had a stable body temperature now. Kicking the side of pool, Cam propelled to the other side of the pool, the water splashing softly as he slid through it. He came to the surface as he heard Ron swim after him, popping up beside him. Just as Ron was about to splash Cam, Cam quickly dove under the water to avoid it. He surfaced on the entire other side of the pool, coming up with a grin.

"Try to get me without your wand now," Cam challenged. Ron looked at him with a look of amusement and grim determination.

"I could outswim all of my brothers back home, you know," Ron said before he swam after the brunette male in a flash. Cam quickly dove away, avoiding Ron and starting a chase between the two.

Cam had to admit; Ron was extremely fast, as the ginger had promised. Cam had taken swimming lessons before and he liked to believe he could swim at a fair pace, but Ron proved to be quite the speedster himself. Even though Cam would manage to get away from Ron as he swam quickly after him, he would get closer to Cam every single time, one of the times being close enough to grab Cam's foot before Cam was able to move his foot away from Ron's grip and swim away. Suddenly, out of the blue, Cam heard Ron swim behind him wrap his arms around Cam's chest, preventing the slightly shorter male from escaping.

"Asshole!" Cam shrieked high pitched, splashing water over his shoulder, hitting Ron in the face. He managed to hear Ron laugh and say "Look who's an asshole now" before he heard Ron submerge himself in the water and out of Cam's line of sight. Cam looked around in the pool, looking for Ron's form in the water. However, the water had been disturbed by the two males avoiding each other, so the water wasn't as transparent as it usually was. Cam waited patiently around the pool, waiting for Ron to attack or run out of breath. Suddenly, he heard splashing behind him and Cam didn't have to look around to know it was Ron. Deciding it would be a bad idea to keep trying to out swim his boyfriend, Cam resolved to dive to the bottom of the pool.

Cam quickly found himself on the bottom of the pool, surprised to see that even the bottom had been cleaned by Ron's spell. And speaking of the ginger male, Ron saw him pass quickly over head, the blue boxers that had shrunk the watch barely gripping onto Ron's body after the constant movement. This gave Cam a brilliant idea. He rapidly kicked off the bottom of the pool and was soon just behind his boyfriend. He put his hands on the waistband of Ron's boxers and pulled down. Not long afterwards he felt the need for air, so he came up with a Ron smiling just a foot from him.

"I guess I win," Ron stated with a bit of flirtiness in his voice. Cam shook his head and put his left hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I think _I_ won this one, Weasley," Cam stated triumphantly, holding up Ron's blue boxers with his right to an astonished Ron, who looked down to see he was truly naked in the pool. Ron's face of shock turned into a much more devious and sexual smile that made Cam's member harden in his boxers. Ron swam closer to Cam, his face a mere couple of inches from his.

"I guess you have," Ron said huskily, his hand going under the water, "But now it's not fair that I'm the only one naked in this pool." Ron seemed to want to remedy that immediately, as his hands soon found their way to Cam's boxer clad crotch. Ron's hands slid over Cam's bulge in a way that was absolutely not accidental as Cam felt his soaked boxers leave his body and off his legs. Ron held them up in some sort of exultance before taking the boxers that Cam held in his hand and throwing them aside. Almost instantly Ron pressed his face against Cam in a desperate kiss.

The pool water was bone-chilling, but the kiss that started between Ron and Cam was definitely not. It wasn't long before Cam could feel the heat from Ron's body against the frigidity of the water as his lips went on Ron, Ron's tongue begging for entrance into Cam's mouth. As Cam felt his back being pressed against a wall of the pool as Ron kissed him, Cam was pleased to note that the chlorine smell that he usually associated with a pool had been wiped away by the spell the ginger had used previously. Ron and Cam's tongues battled for dominance, with Cam letting Ron take control of the lip-lock.

Ron noticed that Cam's nipples had hardened considerably as he nuzzled the brunette's neck, leaving little kisses down the long sensitive plain of skin. Thinking he should skip all pretense, he went down and took one of the hard nubs into his mouth. Cam groaned and his hands found their way into the red hair that found its way near him; Cam's nipples were a sensitive spot for him. As he expected, Cam felt his arm being lifted up, revealing the brown hair that grew there. Ron kept one hand on Cam's nipple while he dipped his face into the hairy indention and slowly squeezed the nipple. Cam gave a low moan of appreciation at this. This treatment of his upper body didn't last long to Cam's disappointment as Ron put his face back up to Cam's, the stubble from Ron's face rubbing against Cam's face. It was Cam's turn to take control of the kiss, his hands making their to tangle themselves into Ron's longer hair, pressing the slightly taller male against the stone wall of the pool.

Cam broke the kiss and kissed down Ron's neck, nipping lightly at the pale skin that almost glowed in the moonlight that shone upon them. Cam focused for about 30 seconds on one especially tender spot for Ron, a little patch of skin just above his left collarbone; his teeth found their way there, causing Ron to make a loud noise that almost sounded like a growl. Either way, Cam knew that he was having an effect on Ron. Cam lifted one of Ron's arms, digging his face into Ron's armpit, knowing by the way that Ron's breathing had gone ragged that he was getting severely turned on by his boyfriend's actions. Cam bit down on the sensitive area which caused Ron to give a series of groans in the back of his throat, his hips thrusting upwards to grind his crotch on Cam's. It was a weird feeling as Cam's body went up and down as the water was disturbed by the movement. This gave Cam an idea.

Cam steadied himself the best that he could in the moving water, kissing down Ron's body until he approached where the water came up on his body, a spot barely above Ron's happy trail leading to his member. When he reached the point just above the water, he sucked in much breath as he could and went under the water. Seeing Ron's hardened member under the water, Cam put his mouth quickly over Ron's shaft, creating a lot of suction as he fought his urge to breathe. Ron groaned as Cam hummed slightly around his arousal. Ron would've probably begun to thrust into the brunette's mouth if hadn't know that Cam was holding onto his breath underneath the surface of the water. It wasn't too long before Cam's breath nearly ran out, the warmth on Ron's member disappearing as Cam's head came back up above the water, taking in the joyous oxygen that he could now enjoy. Ron looked at Cam and gave a little smile as Cam's breathing stabilized, gesturing over to the steps that led into the pool.

"I have a feeling we need to get over there if we wanna continue this," Ron said with a grin. Cam nodded in agreement, smiling as the two waded over to the stone steps. Ron sat down on the top step, patting a space next to him for Cam to come over and sit by him. Cam did so, and then looked at Ron. The two started another kiss, Cam again taking control of the kiss, his hands Ron's side, slowly moving down to give a couple of pumps to Ron's member, then down to playfully squeeze Ron's ass. Ron looked up at Cam, smiling at Cam's playfulness.

"I can see where you want this to go," Ron stated.

"Is is working?" Cam laughed. Ron smiled and changed his position on the stairs so that his arms rested up against the top stair and his knees were a couple of stairs below, leaving his ass on display for Cam. Cam smiled and went down to the step that Ron's legs rested, his hairy ass near Cam's face. Cam looked towards Ron.

"This is the best yes I've received in quite a while," Cam quipped, then he got to work. Since he didn't have any lube with him, and he didn't think that just using water wouldn't work that well, Cam decided that some saliva would have to do. Slowly setting his head down near Ron's entrance, he stuck out his tongue and gently ran the tip over Ron's entrance. He was making little circles with his tongue when heard Ron groan slightly, assuring him of the fact that he was doing a good job. Cam decided to continue to do it with a little more gusto, the tip of his tongue slightly diving into Ron's hole, then taking one lick from down at Ron's balls all the way up the crack. By the time he reached Ron's entrance again, the ginger boy had turned red in the face again, like the air around them had heated up the temperature of Cam's room. Just as Cam was going to do even more to Ron, Ron looked behind him, sweat pouring from his face like he was in the middle of a desert.

"You can go ahead," Ron said, his voice the huskiest it had been all night. Cam nodded and got to work. He put his hand on his boyfriend's hips and placed his member so that the head was by the entrance. He waited for a second to see if Ron would change his mind, but when the ginger just gave him another nod of encouragement and lust, he gripped the other male's hips and slowly slid himself in. Ron felt a little tinge of pain from the lack of lube but quickly breathed deeply to relax himself as Cam's thick member slowly found its way into him. Once Cam was balls deep, he put his hands on Ron's lower back, rubbing circles into the soft skin. Ron adjusted fairly quickly and looked back at Cam.

"You can move," Ron assured. Cam looked at him questioningly.

"Are you sure?" Cam asked. Ron smiled and shook his hips slightly, causing his walls to slightly grip around Cam's cock, making the brunette groan and give a lustful grin back to the ginger.

"Well then," Cam said softly, "Hold onto that step!" He thrust forward, having since memorized where Ron's prostate lay; Ron knew this too, moaning in appreciation as the bunch of nerves was struck with enough pressure to make him loose control of his mouth and the words coming of it. Cam took this as an invitation to start a pace, and this he did. He slowly thrust forward, letting Ron get used to the feeling before starting a much faster pace. In almost no time, it was one of the hottest sights that Cam thought he'd ever see; his balls bouncing against Ron's firm cheeks, Ron's face with closed eyes and open mouth making Cam even more aroused, Ron's cock slowly turning red and starting to leak pre-cum. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air, and Cam wasn't even worried that his neighbors were probably not very happy with this; he couldn't bring himself to care. He instead focused on making this even more pleasurable for the two of them, Cam adjusting his stance so he could lift one of Ron's arms and bring his mouth to Ron's armpits. Ron was all for this oral contact, his moans becoming lower, huskier, and somehow sweeter, though Cam didn't know how. All he knew is that he didn't want to this end in a hurry.

Oh how that little fantasy would end quickly.

Cam was a person that would lose all perception of the outside world while he was... doing intimate things...with his significant other, he noticed, and that night wouldn't differ in the slightest. As he and Ron groaned probably louder than they should have as the hot sight continued, they both completely didn't see the bedroom lights on the second story light up. They definitely didn't see the hall lights glow up one by one as if somebody was walking down the halls and wanted to see as they did so. Ron and Cam apparently weren't able to see the kitchen lights illuminate, even though the kitchen was the room behind the sliding glass door. It was even more surprising that they didn't hear the glass door open and someone step outside. Cam and Ron then were finally to hear and see something at the end of this sequence of events, unfortunately.

It was Cam's mother, who nearly screamed, "Oh my God!"

Cam and Ron saw that it was Cam's mother and freaked out, the both of them falling into the water to hide the fact they were naked. However, the damage was done; Cam's mom looked at them in an emotion that didn't seem to anger or horror, just very severe embarrassed surprise.

"Oh, Cam, sorry," she apologized, the shock in her voice nearly palpable, "Your father woke me up when he had to get your brother sister from the friend's house after getting a call, and I heard you two swimming, so I thought I should get some towels..." She awkwardly stood there for a moment, then set the towels down on the stone patio.

"I'm just gonna... go..." Cam's mom said awkwardly, turning around and entering the house; Cam and Ron saw her enter the living room, the light turning on in the living room and soon the glow of a television turning on. For a moment, Cam and Ron simply floated in the pool before what really had just happened washed over Cam. He quickly got out of the pool and went near the wooden fence that lined his back yard. Ron got out of the pool not long after him and went to the brunette. Cam was holding his head in his hands and was repeating the word "Fuck" over and over under his breath. His tone gave away that he was about to cry.

"Cam?" Ron asked soothingly, "Are you alright?" Cam shook his head, not wanting to move his hands. Ron put his hand on his shoulder and brought the shorter male in for a hug.

"She's gonna freak," Cam muttered into his hands, barely audible for Ron to hear, "She's gonna tell my Dad, I'm gonna have to leave home-"

"I think she was just surprised," Ron assured him under his voice, "It's my fault, I probably didn't cast enough spells. She likely doesn't see you having 'fun times' with guys every day. She probably just didn't know what to think; believe me, when I came out to my parents, it wasn't this calm at all, and they're homophobic as fuck." Cam took his face away from his hands, his eyes slightly red, and stared his boyfriend straight in the eyes.

"You really think so?" Cam replied. Ron nodded in assuagement, walking with Cam back over near the pool. He quickly found Cam's boxers that had been thrown aside and his wand. Ron pointed his wand at the boxers and muttered a couple of words under his breath. There was a steaming sound as Cam's boxers magically dried. Ron threw that along with Cam's clothes to Cam, then doing the same with his clothes. When Ron was clothed, he looked at Cam straight on the eyes like he had just done.

"Go in and talk with your Mom," Ron recommended, pocketing his wand, "I'll wait out here. If she doesn't accept you, you can come stay with Hermione and me." He gave Cam a kiss that was a lot less sexual than one he would have given just 5 minutes ago. Cam nodded at his boyfriend and started to walk towards the sliding glass door, his heart beating a tempo that he thought would be unhealthy. He slowly opened the glass sliding door and entered the kitchen. He could see his Mom in the living room from there, watching what appeared to be a re-run of the crime show that she had watched earlier. He slowly walked towards the living room, constantly reminding himself to breathe. When he reached where the hardwood became carpet, he stood there, unsure of how to start the potentially awkward conversation that was sure to happen. After about a minute of watching along with the crime show, he decided he needed to start it now or never.

"What are you watching?" he asked lamely. His Mom took the remote from her lap and adjusted the volume to a lower amount.

" _Law and Order_ ," his Mom stated, not taking her eyes off the screen, "SVU. You should come watch it with me." Grateful for the lack of yelling thus far, Cam walked over and sat down on an armchair near the couch. For a couple of minutes, Cam watched the episode with his Mom, an episode about a guy found being cooked in an oven. When the show faded to black and began to advertise some cup that nobody would ever need, Cam's mom turned to look at him. For a moment, she didn't say anything at all, but Cam could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking of what to say. Finally, she seemed to find her words, and sighed.

"Is that boy your friend?" she asked. Cam wasn't sure how to exactly answer, so he remained silence. His mother sighed.

"Is that boy your friend?" she repeated, looking at him with a soft look, "I mean, I know some of my friends who were girls and I would experiment in college, so I'm no stranger to the idea of casually hooking up with the same gender." Cam looked at his mother in shock; he would have never expected to here this coming from his mother, who was usually a fairly calm person. Cam's mom chuckled at the expression on her son's face.

"I know, I've never mentioned it," she laughed, her hands relaxing in her lap, "I'm assuming that this boy is a little more than a friend, then." Cam was silent again, but Cam's mom seemed to be able to read his mind. She gestured for Cam to sit on the couch next to her, and Cam figured she wasn't in the mood to be argued with. They simply sat there for a minute while Cam's mom began to run her fingers through Cam's short hair, something she did to show affection to him when he was small.

"I've had my suspicions about you being gay for a while, Campbell," his mom said simply, her head coming to rest on the side of Cam's while she still continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"W-what?" Cam inquired, even more surprised by this revelation than the last, "H-h... how?" His mother shrugged her shoulders and adopted a look of pensive, looking off into the distance as if remembering something; it was a look similar to the one Dallas had given him that morning when he told Cam that he had a boyfriend.

"I think I started to suspect when you started to date Maya," his mom explained, "You never really wanted to kiss her, and you never checked her out like I know your Dad did me when we first got together. You never talk about girls that you wanna be with, though I always thought it was because you were just shyer than the average bear." His mom stopped for a second, then sighed and continued her story, still playing with Cam's hair.

"I was pretty certain that you were gay from the time we all went to the pool with the hockey team back in September," his mom confessed. Cam's mind drifted back to the event to which his mom was referring. The Hockey team had just formed for Degrassi, and Degrassi wanted some sort of event to help with team bonding. A local pool was going to have its final day of business before winter, and Mrs. Torres gave the idea of asking the pool to remain open one day longer so that the Ice Hounds and their respective families could have a day at the pool to get to know each other. Thinking back, Cam, although he really didn't notice at the time, _was_ taking a lot of looks at his teammates who were horsing around with each other... without shirts... in skimpy swimming trunks that did absolutely nothing to hide the fact they were male... Cam realized that it was probably obvious that he was eyeing his teammates like that and he blushed. His mom laughed a bit, seemingly on the same brain wave as him once again.

"It was a tad obvious," his mom admitted sheepishly, sighing again, "But I never thought more of it than as a possibility until today. And it wasn't even seeing you with Ron... well, like you were in the pool... to see that. The way you were practically flirting with him in front of me kind of gave me the hint." His mom removed her hand from his hair to put it around his shoulder, hugging her son gently.

"Your father and I don't care that you're gay, Campbell," his mom assured him, turning to face him dead on, "We promise you; as much as some people think, we know it's not a choice, and punishing people for following their natural urges seems kinda like a set-up for failure from the beginning."

"Really?" Cam asked, not daring to believe it. Cam's mom nodded, her face a mixture of pride and happiness, and Cam was able to note there were a few tears in her eyes as well. She smiled and gave him a full on hug this time.

"Yes," she said, her voice catching slightly, "We're proud of you Campbell, and I (and your father once he gets one) definitely approve of Ron." She gave a mischievous smile and looked around as if she expected someone to come down to the living room. "But when your father gets back with your younger brother and sister, we're going to have a talk about what was occurring in that pool." She kissed his forehead and gestured for him to get off the couch.

"Go get your boyfriend," she instructed, laughing lightly, "Your Dad'll want to meet him, and he can stay over. However, there's no way in hell he's staying in the same room with you overnight."


	8. Chapter 8

"This is so weird."

Those were the words that Ron said as Cam and he lay sprawled on the couch in Cam's living room the day after the night that Cam's mother had caught them in the pool. They were currently partaking in TV watching, an activity that Ron still wasn't used to, but Ron had developed a bit of a Friends obsession the previous night, so Cam and he decided to pick up where they left off. As it was after school, Cam's mom was in the kitchen, cooking the dinner that they would be eating later. Cam's siblings sat at the table, a coloring book that Cam's mom had bought to occupy their time resting between them with a box of markers. As Friends went to a commercial, Cam smiled and looked over to his boyfriend who currently had his head near Cam's crotch.

"Yeah, it is," Cam agreed, pushing the hair out of Ron's eyes, "Didn't think I'd be able to do this at any time."

"Ditto," Ron replied, looking up into Cam's eyes with a matching smile, "I mean, this is all they're letting you do, but it's still the best thing." Cam blushed a little of the thought of the conversation he was forced to have with his parents the previous night. True to his Mom's words, the moment his Dad had gotten to the kitchen, Cam was coerced into having the most awkward discussion he would ever have with parents about sex. Cam wasn't sure how his parents knew so much regarding sex between two guys (Cam's mother really must have thought he was gay for a long while), but for an hour they asked almost every possible question regarding Cam's sex life that they could think of. After the conversation was done, Cam's cheeks were almost as red as Ron's hair and he didn't think he could face his parents in the eye again.

"Maybe it's for the best," Cam chuckled softly, blushing still at the memory of the night, "We do have a tendency to do each other on most flat surfaces... and some that aren't so flat."

"We do not," Ron protested weakly to Cam's continued laughter, "Okay, maybe we do. But it feels good!" Cam laughed in agreement, looking up to his mother in the kitchen, who a face of concentration as she cut whatever meat she was going to use in the meal she was preparing; whatever it was, it was making Cam's stomach rumble, and Ron heard this noise with a little laugh.

"Somebody's a bit hungry," Ron said, slowly getting up from his previous laying position. Cam nodded in agreement as he straightened his posture as Friends came back from a commercial, his eyes turning back to the screen as the familiar music came into earshot. Ron's hand found its way behind Cam's back to his side, playfully rubbing circles into the flesh. Cam rolled his eyes but smiled as they focused back on the show that had reappeared on the television. They stared without any regard to anything else until a commercial had appeared on the screen, Ron snorting in indignation at the ad for adult diapers.

"Why would anybody want anything during these commercials?" asked Ron aloud as 'true testimonies' played on the screen. Cam shrugged.

"Somebody in some isolated pocket of the world may want those," Cam admitted, "I dearly hope not, but I know better."

"Why would you want this unless you're 80," Ron quipped, "Or possibly 5?" Cam laughed and shuddered at the mental image that Ron's question provided. The two fell into silence once more, watching the ridiculuous products that companies wanted that their customers bought. When a commercial appeared for a gay dating app to Cam and Ron's surprise, one of the first gay couples that appeared on the screen had an uncanny resemblance to Dallas, which made Ron laugh a little at the sight.

"That looks a lot like our favorite Hockey captain," remarked Ron with a little chuckle, "It's so weird to see him getting all flirty with another dude." This made Cam remember Dallas' confession the other day that had been a little overshadowed by Cam's telling that he had a boyfriend to his parents; however, now all the questions that he was having regarding Dallas and his boyfriend bounced around in his head. As he saw the Asian guy next to the guy that looked like Dallas, flirting casually and holding hands, Cam couldn't help but wonder if that was actually what Dallas' boyfriend looked like. Apparently this little thought process that Cam was undergoing was heavily reflected on his face because he suddenly had Ron's face near his, repeating his name softly.

"Cam?" asked Ron with a little laugh as Cam shook his head to get himself out of his inner monologue. The commercial with Dallas' doppelgänger had since disappeared, replaced with an episode of _Family Guy_ that seemed to have since replaced _Friends_. Ron looked at him in curiosity as if he could tell he was deep in thought.

"W-what sorry?" Cam said, adjusting his position on the sofa. Ron gave him a look of curiosity, having since moved his head back from Cam's and started running his hands over Cam's playfully.

"Something going on in there?" Ron questioned curiously, "Because you look like Hermione when she's working; believe me, she looked like she could figure out the fabric of the universe or something." Cam chuckled at that and blushed a little, shaking his head meekly.

"Not really," he mumbled, not even believing himself. Ron shook in head in amused disagreement.

"We both know that's a little full of shite, Saunders," Ron stated bluntly, looking him in the eye, "You were thinking something, and I really want to hear what it was." Cam had an internal argument whether he should tell or not for a couple of brief moments; however, the curious look of a 5 year-old on Ron's face won him over. He looked around the house to see if anybody was paying attention to their conversation. Cam's mom continued to make dinner and Cam's siblings colored mercilessly on the book in between them. Cam sighed and looked at Ron.

"You know that commercial with that guy with that looked like Dallas holding hands with that guy?" Cam asked. Ron nodded, his left eyebrow raised in almost a trademark look of confusion found on the ginger's face.

"That commercial..." Cam started nervously, "... is not too far from the truth, actually." This seemed to confuse Ron even more. Cam decided to practically say 'screw it' and just say it without any pretenses.

"Dallas is dating a guy," Cam stated simply, staring back at the TV. What followed was a long period of silence where the only things that could be heard was the bubbling of whatever Cam's mom had on the stovetop and the occasional bleep of a swearword being censored on _Family Guy_. After a few minutes with almost a palpable stillness in the air, Ron spoke.

"Wait, you're being serious?" questioned Ron, and when Cam turned his head, he saw that Ron was grinning widely, as if he found the whole situation to be hilarious. Cam nodded and Ron laughed, looking up with a wide smile and an expression like he was pondering that heavily. More silence followed between the two, but Ron was quick to break it again.

"That's amazing," Ron chuckled softly, looking at Cam, the amusement clear on his face, "That is just... _wow!_ My... what do you call it?... gaydar was definitely correct. I knew the minute that we walked into his house that he was a little more attracted to guy's than his straight façade was letting on!" Ron leaned back with his arms crossed behind his neck, looking extremely pleased with himself. He turned his head towards Cam again.

"What's his boyfriend's name?" asked Ron in curiosity. Cam's face scrunched up in concentration.

"Some Bulgarian athlete of some kind," Cam informed him, "Vince- no, wait, I remember. Viktor Krum." What followed nearly made Cam jump back in fear. Ron spluttered like he had just had been drinking soda and proceeded to choke on it. It was so loud, in fact, that Cam's mother and siblings looked back at Ron, who sounded like he was a fish out of water. It was lucky that Ron was thinking of a coverup for that because Cam had none.

"Tracy won't survive the operation!" Ron said dramatically, as if Cam and he were watching an episode of some telenovela instead of the satyrical cartoon that was _Family_ _Guy._ This answer seemed to please Cam's mother and siblings, as they went back to the activities that they had been doing previously. Ron, however, was looking at Cam like Cam suggested robbing a bank with a toothbrush.

"Viktor Krum?" whispered Ron, apparently flabbergasted.

"Yeah," Cam said slowly, looking at his boyfriend in part amusement, part extreme worry, "Do you know him or something?'

"Pretty much everybody whose living in the Wizarding world knows who Viktor Krum is!" Ron explained with an excited grin on his face, "He's a player on the Bulgarian Quidditch team; they're like on of the best teams in the league! He's talented as shit!" Ron gave a bit of a sly grin and looked at the ground.

"And he might be the reason that I found out I was gay," Ron muttered underneath his breath. Cam gave Ron an amused smile and a facial expression like he wanted him to elaborate.

"My mates and I had nicked a bottle of fire-whiskey from my Dad's cupboard a couple of summers ago," Ron explained, his cheeks fuming, "And we were playing this game with this candy that my brothers invented that makes it so that you can only tell the truth. I had eaten some and my friends, like the teenage girls that they can be, asked me who I thought was attractive. Without even thinking, I said Viktor Krum." Cam repressed the urge to break down laughing at the thought of that situation, but he also was thinking about something that didn't make sense in his head.

"If he's a Bulgarian Quidditch player," Cam stated aloud, "Why is he in Canada dating Dallas?"

"The Quidditch finals," Ron explained, pulling a poster out of his pocket that Cam had noticed before, a black and white poster with the outline of someone flying on a broomstick, with some smudged writing at the bottom, "Canada and Bulgaria are in the final two this year. The Bulgarian team must have arrived early to get used to the field. In England we don't have a proper stadium to do it, so we usually have to construct one in an abandoned field or something like that."

"So Dallas must have run into Viktor while Viktor was checking out the local scenery," Cam said. Ron nodded and replaced the poster into his pocket. Suddenly, the ginger's eyes brightened like he'd just remembered something that he had forgotten. He pulled out two seemingly unimportant pieces of paper that were torn at the corner and folded with almost a vengeance. Cam looked at Ron, wanting an explantation.

"They don't look like much," Ron admitted sheepishly, "But they're tickets to the final match! My mate Harry's on the team; he managed to get them for us, and I heard from Fred and George that he got them for Percy and Stan as well."

"That's cool!" Cam agreed. He wanted to meet the brother that had stood up to Ron's more-than-slightly homophobic parents and had a boyfriend as well. Ron apparently was on the same wavelength as Cam because he was nodding agreement, saying, "Yeah, I know. I haven't seen him in almost 6 months; he probably looks a little different now that he doesn't have to hide his relationship with Stan."

"I definitely can understand that," Cam laughed, placing a chaste kiss on Ron's lips. Ron rolled his eyes but kissed the brunette male back, being careful not to let the kiss heat up due to Cam's mother watching them out of the corner of her eye as she was cooking the dinner that they would be enjoying later. The two males broke the kiss and sat back into their relaxing state, staring back at the TV. Yet another moment of no talking befell Ron and Cam, but this wasn't to last either, because Ron broke it (yet again) after a couple of silent minutes.

"I wander if Viktor has told Dallas that he's a wizard," Ron wondered aloud, rubbing Cam's hand absentmindedly.

"I don't know," Cam admitted, intrigued himself at the question, "I mean, I'm not sure if Dallas would _if_ Viktor had told him, but then again, I didn't expect Dallas to have a boyfriend to find out is a wizard in the first place."

"True," Ron concurred, nodding his head, "And I really don't feel right telling Dallas, either; I think that's kind of something between them if I'm going to be honest."

"Definitely," Cam nodded, "I still wonder what would be the right time to tell Dallas; they've been together apparently around 2 weeks, and you told me like 2 hours after you met me." Before Ron could come back with a snarky answer about being attacked by Lucius Malfoy, Cam's phone started to buzz in his pocket. Not expecting it, Cam dug his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the vibrating device. Dallas' name showed up on the screen of his phone. Thinking it was funny that Dallas had called when he and Ron had been talking about him, Cam swiped across the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" asked Cam, not expecting to receive the call.

"Hi," Dallas responded, and Cam was surprised by Dallas' tone; it was a softer, more emotionally void voice than the lively, loud voice that Cam had become accustomed to hearing from his hockey captain.

"What's up?" Cam chirped into the phone, trying to let his worry be heard through his voice.

"Could you come over?" Dallas inquired, a bit of desperateness in his voice. Ron had since noticed Cam's conversation with Dallas, looking over with the same air of worry as his boyfriend.

"I need to eat supper first, but then I can," Cam responded, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Dallas, are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm fine," assured Dallas, some of the trademark authority coming back into his voice, "Just... just come over after you're done eating. I know Ron's there with you; he can come too."

* * *

"Wonder what's wrong with Dallas," Ron as Cam drove over to Dallas' house. True to their word, the boys had quickly eaten (although it was to Ron's disappointment, seeing as it was Cam's mom's lasagna), washed their plates and silverware, and jumped into Cam's car, making up a white lie that they were meeting with Maya for homework.

"Don't know," Cam admitted, flicking his turn signal to show he was turning left onto the street that they would find Dallas' house at, "He wasn't even this nervous-seeming when he told me he had a boyfriend." Ron smiled as Cam rounded a few corners probably a little faster than he should in order to get to Dallas' house as fast as he could. When Cam had to brake for a cat that wasn't paying attention to vehicles that were passing by, Ron gave a hearty chuckle.

"It's nice to know that Dallas has all the support he can get," Ron quipped as the cat seemed to inch across in front of Cam's stopped car, "But he seems to have made an enemy in stray cats." After the little cat incident, Ron and Cam had relatively few obstacles in their way, arriving on Dallas' street about 5 minutes later. As they pulled down the street, they looked down towards Dallas' house, seeing that only the light coming from the living room was on, probably meaning that the Torres family that housed Dallas was gone for some reason. Suddenly, somebody stepped out from the house, but Ron and Cam couldn't see their face. The person stood still for a second or two before Ron and Cam swore disappeared on the spot.

"That must be Viktor Krum," Ron said with an air of unmistakable excitement, "He must have apparated here as well." Cam parked into Dallas' driveway and exited the car with Ron not far behind. Cam didn't really feel a need to knock, so he just opened the door and entered. He didn't know exactly what he was expecting to see within the kitchen where he assumed Dallas was, but he was happy to see that Dallas wasn't some depressed mess (Cam hoped this meant that a theory of Dallas and Viktor breaking up that he had just thought of a second ago wasn't true). What was plainly obvious was that Dallas wasn't paying an ounce of attention towards anything happening in the room in front of him because without looking up, he said, "Vik, I'm not mad at you. I just need some time to take this in." He looked up, probably expecting to see Viktor Krum, and saw Ron and Cam standing slightly hesitantly at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Thanks for coming," said Dallas, sound slightly relieved and slightly worried about something. Whatever it was, Dallas didn't seem too thrilled about it because he didn't say a word, throwing the three males into an awkward silence yet again. After a moment of this, Dallas motioned lazily to some other chairs that sat beside the table. Cam and Ron went over to the table that Dallas wasn't currently leaning slightly against, looking off into space like he was deep in thought and Cam and Ron shouldn't be there. For a couple of minutes, that's how the three boys sat in the room, Dallas looking pensive and Ron and Cam feeling like they were intruding on something private. Ron, being the more impatient of him and Cam, looked at Dallas and said in his usual 'cut-the-shit' tone he adopted when he wanted answers, "Dallas, why are we here?" Dallas turned around and looked at Cam and Ron, but didn't look made at all; in fact, he looked like he'd forgotten he invited them over. He sighed and dug in his pocket for something, which was revealed to be a slip of paper that for some reason jogged Cam's memory, but the brunette couldn't remember exactly where he'd seen similar pieces of paper. Ron seemed to be the same way, staring at the piece of paper with almost a vengeance.

"What is that?" asked Cam, surprised at himself for speaking à la his boyfriend. Dallas gave a little laugh, but it sounded dead of emotion and Cam started to worry for his friend once more.

"They're tickets to the _Quidditch World Cup_ ," Dallas said, punctuating each word with a little bit of disgust, as if he couldn't believe he was saying them. Cam and Ron knew they couldn't. Both of them glanced quickly at each other, both thinking the same thing: How in the world did Dallas know what Quidditch was? Were they not as careful with their discussions as they thought? How many people at Degrassi knew that wizards and witches existed alongside them in their everyday lives thanks to Ron and Cam's possible carelessness? Dallas shook his head at them and gave another one of their laughs.

"I know, I sound crazy," Dallas stated in the same emotionless tone of voice, "Because I am."

"Dallas," Ron said, and Cam knew where this was going, though not how well this was going to go.

"I have to disagree with you," Dallas laughed, staring at the paper he had placed on the table like he was afraid that it was going to disappear, "I am absolutely _insane_." He shook his head as if he was laughing at some joke, though Ron and Cam definitely did not find this funny.

"My boyfriend Viktor comes to visit me here," Dallas started, staring down at the floor, "Nothing seemed off. He was talking about how the sport team that he played for was going to have a competition, the highest competition in the series that he was playing in. I couldn't remember what sport he played, as bad as a boyfriend that makes me seem, so I decided to ask him. He shrugged, saying it wasn't a big deal considering we were slightly hammered when we met, so he said that he played _Quidditch."_

"Dallas," Ron cut in, but Dallas did the same thing to the ginger.

"I didn't know what the hell this _Quidditch_ was," Dallas continued on, his voice becoming more strained and strained as he talked, "Never heard of it before. I told him that. He seemed eager to explain what it was." Ron made another attempt to stop Dallas, but Dallas seemed to not be in the mood to be interrupted.

"He looked at me like he had this big secret to tell me," Dallas remarked, "He made me promise that I wouldn't tell anybody about this. I told him that I would never. After a second he pulled out this weird stick and let me hold it. I had no idea why I was holding a stick when he was talking about a sport, so I look at him and ask him what kind of ass-backwards sport he's playing. He then told me that was his _magic wand_." At this point, Dallas seemed to be getting extremely worked up. When the black haired male had started this little rant, his voice showed the fact that he was alive, and that was it. Now Dallas' voice was straining, seemingly from trying not to yell or breakdown into an emotional wreck.

"I look at him, expecting him to be joking," Dallas managed to get out through his obvious emotional instability, "He was dead fucking serious. He told me... he told me that magic was an actual thing. The stick I was holding? A magic wand. Him? A wizard. The sport he played? Quidditch, a sport where you fly on a broomstick and throwing a motherfucking ball into motherfucking 50 foot hoops." Dallas shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. Cam was not going to lie to himself; Dallas, whose eyes now glimmered with tears, was honestly starting to scare him a little bit, and Ron seemed to be of the same mind.

"I told him to prove it," Dallas choked, "He pointed that... that stick... at a chair. Said something I didn't understand. It turned into a cat." Cam looked down at Dallas' feet and saw something he didn't notice before; an orange tabby kitten was rubbing against the leg of Dallas' chair, purring silently and contentedly.

"He kissed me and gave me this ticket," Dallas practically sobbed, "Said he'd pick me up tomorrow to get me and go to this _tournament_." He looked at Cam and Ron with red-stained eyes, his face showing his upset state.

"I know I'm crazy!" Dallas snapped at them, though Cam and Ron hadn't said anything, "But I swear that happened! I swear that he gave me this ticket to this _Quidditch_ thing. I swear he has this magic wand, and he used it to change the chair into this fucking cat!" He pointed down at the little kitten that tried to jump up and nibble his finger. Ron, who had a strange look on his face, looked Dallas dead in the eyes.

"Mike Whatever-the-Fuck-Your-Middle-Name-Is Dallas," Ron deadpanned in the way only the ginger could, "You are not going insane in the slightest." Dallas gave a dead little laugh.

"Prove it," Dallas spat out, almost snobbishly. Ron looked at the cat for a second, as if he were calculating what to do. He settled with pulling his wand out of his pocket, to both Dallas and Cam's respective surprises. The cat looked up to Ron, as if it expected Ron to play with it. Ron pointed his wand at the little kitten and muttered a couple of words under his breath. A bright light shone out of the end of Ron's wand and suddenly a wooden chair fell backwards in front of a very surprised Dallas. Dallas looked like he had just witness a horrific murder, looking at Ron in complete and utter shock.

"What-how? Who... what?" Dallas spluttered like he had lost his ability to form sentences and words. Cam was a little in shock as well, but for the fact that Ron had just used magic in front of Dallas. On one hand Dallas was aware of the existence of magic, albeit only since a couple of hours ago and even then being a bit in denial, but Ron had never used magic around Cam's friends before. Ron pulled out his own Quidditch tickets, slamming them on the table like they were some sort of answer to Dallas' never ending stream of half-formed questions. Dallas looked at the two slips of paper and then back at his own. Dallas was definitely not stupid and connected the dots almost immediately.

"You're a...?" Dallas didn't exactly finish his question, but Ron could tell what the black-haired boy was trying to say to him, so he nodded. Dallas looked at him like Ron was some sort of vampire (Cam questioned whether there was such thing as a vampire and resolved to ask Ron about that later).

"T-that's not possible," Dallas spluttered, "Magic isn't real!"

"You just saw a cat that had been a chair get turned back into a chair," Ron explained smoothly, all remnants of sass disappearing from his voice that was now softer and kinder. It reminded Cam heavily of the day that he and Ron had met when Ron had explained to him that magic was real. Then it hit him. He had kind of acted like Dallas had when he found out about the magical world being real. Even though he had seen two very competent wizards trade magical spells and lift vehicles with it, he denied magic's existence because it felt like everything he'd ever been told was a filthy lie. Cam could now understand why Dallas was a little upset that the person with whom he'd been romantically involved for 2 weeks had revealed this to him.

"That can't be true," Dallas said, but it sounded like he wasn't believing himself anymore. He looked over to Cam for really the first time that night.

"Did you know about this at all?" Dallas inquired. Cam slowly nodded with a sheepish smile on his face. Dallas sighed and looked back at Ron.

"Explain to me why they are wizards in Canada of all places," Dallas asked, and Cam was glad to note that he had calmed down a bit, "I know about Viktor; as for you, I don't have much of a reasoning." Ron laughed and then proceeded to give the five minute version of what he had told Cam on the first day they had met and some of the stuff that Cam had learned by talking to the ginger over the weeks, like how Ron went to a school called Hogwarts in an old that was for wizards and witches from the ages of 12-17 or how they would take a train there and in their first year they would paddle in boats across the lake to get there. By the end of Ron's explanation, Dallas looked thoroughly confused, but somehow more calm and informed.

"That makes no sense," Dallas laughed, and Cam smiled as well, "At all. But I don't have a reason not to believe it."

"That's the spirit," Ron quipped, laughing as well. Dallas made another glance at his ticket's and those of Ron's on the table.

"And these tickets," Dallas questioned, "This Quidditch thing is an actual thing?" Ron nodded.

"A huge thing," Ron said, "The tournament that's tomorrow is the championship of the entire league, Bulgaria vs Canada, so there's gonna be a shit-tonne of people there." He looked at Cam for a moment, then back at Dallas.

"You could come with us," Ron offered, "My brother and his boyfriend are coming with Ron and me." Dallas gave Ron an interesting look when Ron mentioned his brother with a boyfriend, but then shook his head.

"Viktor said we'd have to go early because he has to meet up with the team a couple of hours before the tournament began," Dallas explained, "And going early would be better for me apparently. Something about non-magic folk in a magic place or whatever." Ron nodded like he understood what Dallas was saying. Dallas' gaze fell onto Cam, who had been mostly silent throughout the exchange.

"So I'm assuming you know what Ron's talking about here," Dallas stated. Cam nodded in agreement.

"Ron saved me from some evil wizards outside the mall where I worked," Cam explained, "He took me home, and we ended up... yeah..." Dallas gave a laugh and an approving nod.

"Definitely a little more romantic than a club," Dallas stated, shaking his head, "You seem so calm about that. You probably didn't freak out that bad when Ron told you, did you?"

"I freaked out, but not as bad as you," Cam admitted, "Your breakdown was kind of embarrassing." This statement made both Ron and Dallas howl with laughter, Ron actually choking on his air as he did.

"It kinda was," Dallas agreed when his ability to speak had been restored, "Ron, no hard feelings, right?"

"How could I feel animosity towards a guy who pounded my ass?" Ron asked innocently, which made both Cam and Dallas snort. Right after this, a clock from the living room sounded the hour, 9 o'clock.

"I should get some shut-eye," Dallas yawned, "Viktor wanted to get there at 3:00 in the morning. I'm not happy about it, but it's definitely gonna be an interesting day tomorrow." He looked at both Ron and Cam for a second, like there was something going on in the back of his mind.

"Try to find Viktor and me after it's over," Dallas requested, "It'll be good to see some familiar faces. Well, I'm gonna go hit the hay. Feel free to anything in the fridge, but try not to make too much noise. I'm surprised the Torres didn't wake at all; they sleep like the dead, it's creepy." With that unceremonious exit, Dallas left the room, Ron and Cam hearing the basement door shut behind him.

* * *

"Why do you think that Viktor Krum told Dallas that he played Quidditch?"

This was a question that Cam asked Ron a couple of hours later as they lay naked in bed at Ron's house. Cam and Ron had told Cam's parents that they were going to some sort of sporting event the following event, so they wanted to spend the night at Ron's house because it was closer. Cam's parents had thankfully said yes, and didn't even ask the sport, which Cam was thankful for. They had had pretyt much started to get intimate within 30 seconds of walking through the door to Ron's bedroom.

"He was probably sick of lying to Dallas," Ron theorized, staring up at the ceiling, "Dallas never saw magic, so he was probably a little hesitant because there's the chance that Dallas would think he was insane."

"At least Dallas didn't think Victor was crazy," Cam said, "At the price of his own sanity, though." Ron laughed softly, one of his hands finding it's way to Cam's lower abdomen and rubbing soft circles into the flesh playfully.

"That is unfortunate," Ron agreed, "But it makes sense I guess, I mean, you saw magic and you thought you were seeing things. Dallas' response was definitely warranted, just a little more expressive."

"Yeah," nodded Cam, "I did. I guess since we go our entire lives being told some things are definitely nonexistent, it's kinda life shattering when you find out that they actually exist and stuff." For a moment there was no movement except for the slow circles of Ron's hand across Cam's abs, playfully edging toward Cam's dick which he thought had gone soft, but a semi-erection was starting to form from Ron's increasing proximity to it.

"It's kinda cool how Dallas was instantly cool with it instantly after he got proof he wasn't crazy," Cam said aloud, breaking the silence that befallen Ron and him.

"Definitely," Ron agreed sleepily. Cam laughed and sighed.

"I mean, really," Cam said, "It just goes to show you don't really know a person. I thought Dallas was really homophobic and was one of the most close-minded assholes ever. Now I know he has a boyfriend that's a wizard and a Quidditch player."

"Don't forget we had sex with him," Ron pointed out.

"That too," Cam agreed with a chuckle, "But still... it seems like there's very few people that are truly accepting sometimes."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, and from the look on his face, Cam could tell that Ron's mind was on his parents. Cam changed positions in the bed so that the side of his head lay pressed against Ron's left pectoral, allowing him to hear the soothing sounds of Ron's heartbeat.

"Don't worry about your parents," Cam said softly, "They're not being supportive, but we're going to see people tomorrow that are; don't worry about them. Don't listen to that... well, bullshit... about being gay being wrong. I think you're pretty great." Cam didn't even need to look up to know that the ginger had adopted a small smile across his face.

"I know," Ron replied pseudo-cockily, but Cam could hear the appreciation in his voice. There was another long pause as the two lay in bed together, looking up at the plain ceiling. Ron broke it a couple minutes later.

"We should probably get to bed," Ron admitted, "I promised I'd meet Percy at Fred and George's shop at around 8:30 so we can get to the stadium by 9." Cam nodded and the two boys changed their position yet again on the bed. Cam laid on his side with his back turned to Ron, whose front side was facing his back. After a couple of seconds in this position, Cam felt something hard at his ass. He looked back at Ron, who gave his boyfriend a bit of a sheepish grin.

"We might need a second round to get to sleep," Ron said flirtatiously.

It took another 3 rounds for the two to finally nod off.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: This and the following chapter were meant to be one chapter; however, it was nearing a length that seemed almost ridiculous, at least to me. So consider this chapter to be Chapter 9 and the next one a continuation of Chapter 9, a Chapter 9.5 as it were._

 _Hope you enjoy nonetheless!_

"Cam, wake up!"

This is what Cam became conscious, half-way but still, to the morning of the Qudditich World Cup. Cam muttered a couple of choice words about how early it felt and turned back over, definitely prepared to fall back asleep. However, the person that was waking him up definitely had another idea about this. Cam heard a slight rustling at the foot of the bed and suddenly felt himself floating in the air along with his blankets. He floated off the side of the bed and fell the the floor but not hard enough to harm him. Cam, who was wide awake at this point, turned to look at whomever had done that.

"What was that for?" Cam yelled at the person, who turned out to be Hermione, who was covering her eyes for some reason.

"It's 7:30," Hermione said, desperately trying to look away from Cam at the moment, "Cam, you're naked! Please go take a shower and meet Ron in the living room. Every single World Cup he goes to, I swear he's up before it's possible to be awake on a weekend." Cam got up, draping the blanket around him like a glorified shawl, and headed to the en suite. He bathed as fast as he possibly could, amusedly thinking of Ron's impatience. He had no idea what to wear, so he settled clothing himself in a black shirt with a simple white windbreaker over it, with a simple pair of some black skinny jeans that he borrowed from Ron's drawer. He never thought that he'd wear skinny jeans, but ever since he started to date Ron, he's been "borrowing" the ginger's clothing, and the skinny jeans he now wore as he walked down to meet Ron were actually very comfortable.

"Morning Cam," Cam heard Ron say as he entered Ron and Hermione's dining room. Ron had been sitting at the table, reading an edition of the Daily Prophet that he received every morning by owl (Cam still remembered the first time he had seen the owl zoom in through the open window, and Cam's first reaction was to grab the nearest broom and start trying to smack it out of mid-air). Ron walked over to the brunette and bent his head down to give the slighter shorter boy a chaste little kiss.

"You two need to stop be adorable," Hermione cooed in partially sarcasm from the kitchen, "I'm cooking breakfast again. Do waffles sound fine?"

"Yeah!" Cam and Ron answered in unison, both sitting down at the table across from each other. There was a moment of silence, as much silence as Cam yawning every few seconds could produce. It was Ron who decided to break it.

"Excited for this?" Ron asked Cam, and Cam could definitely detect the eagerness in his voice. Cam heaved another great yawn and nodded.

"Yeah," Cam said, and he truly was. Ever since Ron had presented the tickets last night, he'd been almost giddy with excitement with himself. The only Quidditch that he had ever seen really was the poster that Ron had, and even that was just a never ending loop of players flying around, exchanging some balls that Ron had explained to be quaffles and scoring through the hoops.

"Ditto," Ron grinned excitedly, "I haven't been to a World Cup since I went to one 2 years ago and that ended up with Voldemort's followers invading the camp site and setting tents on fire."

"Really?" asked Cam, his mind going back to the cloaked masked figures that had been behind Lucius Malfoy. Ron saw the slight worry on Cam's face, and he stuck his hand out on the table for Cam to hold.

"Don't worry about it," Ron assured, squeezing the brunette's hand, "It's not going to happen again. Ever since that happened, every World Cup has been even more strict that the last. Which brings up the way we're going to be getting you inside there, being a muggle and all." Cam looked at Ron in a slight bit of confusion. Cam hadn't even thought about the fact that he wasn't magic and would be attending a magical event. According to Ron, the stadium was invisible to all muggles who weren't explicitly shown the place, so all muggles that casually meandered by wouldn't see it if they tried. There were also charms that made the stadium unable to be put on a map and if a muggle were to enter, they would see it as a crumpling old ruin. Ron seemed to read Cam's thoughts because he shook his head at his boyfriend.

"You can see it," Ron stated, "You've seen so much magic it'd be a miracle. The ability to see it, at least my Dad told me, is directionally proportional to how much magic you've seen. That's why wizards and witches don't have any problem seeing it, having seen magic since they were born. To get you in, however, we're going to pretend that you are a Squib."

"What's a Squib?" asked Cam in confusion. Ron's face cracked into a little grin and he laughed a little.

"It's really isn't that funny," Ron explained through little chuckles, "It's just that our school cleaner is one and he's a right twat. No, a Squib's a person who has magical parents, but no ability to do magic, sort of the opposite of someone having muggle parents but being able to do magic."

"Is that common?" Cam inquired in curiosity. Ron shook his head.

"No, not really," Ron said, "But common enough. A squib marrying a muggle is actually how muggle-borns are created. The magic skips a couple generations."

"I'm surprised that you knew that Ronald," Hermione laughed as she carried a plate of steaming waffles into the room, the aroma hitting Cam's nose and making the brunette thankful that he had woken up when he had. Cam and Ron grabbed plates from the end of the table and set a couple of waffles each onto the plates. Ron pointed his wand back at the kitchen, muttering Accio Syrup under his breath. The syrup bottle zoomed onto the table where Ron took the bottle in his hand and began practically dousing his waffles in the sticky liquid. Cam poured a little on his own and began to eat, savoring the taste of Hermione's cooking that should be famous in his own mind. Cam looked over to Hermione, who seemed to have eaten already, was reading the Daily Prophet that Ron has discarded for food.

"Huh, that's what Harry looks like," Hermione remarked all of a sudden, "I don't think that blonde's his color." She showed the front of the newspaper out, showing a (surprisingly color) picture of a Quidditch team that the caption said were the Toronto Tornadoes. Hermione's finger was pointing to one of the players, number 7. Although the person had longer blonde hair and hazel eyes that sparkled like they had been changed by magic, Cam recognized the facial structure of the guy's face from the photograph that Ron had from when he and Hermione dated.

"Yeah, I told him to go with brown or something," Ron agreed, setting down his fork and knife, "But he insisted on the blonde. It's probably better, though; that length and color of hair with his facial structure makes him look completely unrecognizable." Cam looked at Ron and Hermione in confusion, wondering why Harry needed to change his appearance.

"Since Harry defeated Voldemort many times," Hermione explained, "And Voldemort's supporters are in control of the British Ministry of Magic, Harry needed to flee Britain. He got bored of just hiding, so he decided to join the Quidditch team here in Toronto. He changed his appearance slightly so he could participate and not alert Voldemort's followers."

"Speaking of Quidditch," Ron cut in, looking at the clock, "It's 7:50. I promised that we'd meet Percy and Stan at the shop at 8:30. We should probably apparate there now so that not so many muggles could be out and about to see us." Cam, who was chewing his last bite of waffle, nodded and set down his own silverware. He was about to take his plate and silverware to the sink, but Hermione shook her head.

"I'll take care of it," Hermione offered, getting her wand out of her pocket, "It's probably easier that I do it magically."

"Agreed," Cam said, "I'm kinda jealous that you guys can do housework so easily." Hermione flicked her wand, and Ron and Cam's plates few up off the table and into the kitchen. Cam could hear the sounds of the water turning on and the clink of the plates as Cam assumed they were being done automatically. Ron, who probably went through this daily, checked the clock again and stood up from the table.

"Ready to go, Cam?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah, let's go," Cam concurred. The two males said goodbye quickly to Hermione and went outside of Ron's house. Ron procured the invisibility cloak that he used on he and Cam's first date and placed it over the two of them. It wasn't long before Cam felt the now familiar sensation of apparating, the squeezing of his entire being taking over his sense. Not long afterwards, they arrived at the usual couple blocks distance away from Fred and George's shop. They walked quickly over to shop, an excited silence over both the boys. Cam noticed there were more people than he thought would be out and about at around 8:00 in the morning, but he realized it was probably just wizards and witches in muggle clothing. This was confirmed when he saw an old man with a long gray beard and slightly hunched posture walking around in what looked like a wedding dress from the 1800s, complete with a train that kids that looked like his grandkids, who were giggling madly, were carrying behind him.

Ron and Cam arrived at Fred and George's shop in a couple minutes and burst through the door, not even bothering to knock. The shop was now a lot more organized, with shelves that had guides advertising many strange and bizarre items, like a candy tooth that brushed your teeth and candy canes that doubled as lock picks. Fred and George themselves were at the front counter, talking quickly among themselves.

"No, no, we shouldn't take the stink bombs," George (or was it Fred?) was saying, pointing at a paper sprawled out on the desk, "We could get sued, and nobody wants that. Besides, we'll be there until the game ends, and those stink bombs' odors stay for a good amount of time." Fred nodded and used a quill to scribbled something out on the paper. After that, they looked up to see Ron and Cam looking at them almost expectantly.

"Hey," Fred greeted them, rolling up the paper on the desk, "I've never seen you awake this early little brother." Ron laughed.

"You kinda have to be to get to your seats and claimed them at a reasonable time," Ron shot back, "What do you have there? I thought that you were headed to the stadium to get your seats." George and Fred shook their heads in unison.

"We're not going as observers," George explained, gesturing to the list, "We'll be there as vendors, selling our products there to increase interest for the shop. Even after the game ends, people will probably be in Toronto for another week, so might as well get some business out of that. We're going to be walking up and down the aisles of the place the whole match."

"Yeah," Fred agreed, gesturing around the shop, "We're expecting to sell at least half of our inventory and make a 125% profit off it."

"Bloody hell," Ron agreed, looking at the list on the table, "Although you might wanna take Canary Creams off the list. I know the cleaning staff won't appreciate the feathers." Fred dismissively scribbled out the Canary Creams off the list of items and set the quill down, grabbing the list off the list and headed towards the shelves, apparently looking for the items off the list. Ron looked at the desk and grabbed a piece of parchment off it, reading over it quickly.

"When does Ginny live in Alberta?" Ron asked puzzled as his two brothers walked up and down the shelves, grabbing boxes of products seemingly at random.

"Since our little falling out with Mum," George shouted back, dumping what looked like miniature chocolate lions into a box that he was carrying, "The Lovegoods live in Calgary, so they offered Ginny a room there with them. They would've come to the World Cup if it weren't for the fact that the East Asian league was having its finals, too."

"Speaking of falling out with parents," Ron inquired, "Where the hell is Percy? Usually he's like 30 minutes early to everything. He should be here by now."

"He said that he was in Mexico yesterday," Fred explained, using his wand to seal a box at his feet, "Stan was finishing his last night on the Knight Bus, and they ended up in Mexico. They're probably going to take a Floo to somewhere nearer."

"Why?" asked Cam, "Can't they just apparate here?" George shook his head.

"Apparation over long distance is dangerous," George explained, bringing a box to the front desk and making a quick note on a piece of paper he pulled out from underneath it, "Percy could probably handle it, but doing it with 2 people takes a lot of effort, so he's probably not going to risk it." As if on cue, a green light that Cam knew to be Floo Powder powered fireplace travel glowed from a corner of the room that Cam didn't notice before. Cam heard two bodies slight out, then a string of curse words as a shelf wobbled a bit. The two people stood up, but Cam couldn't see their faces (although Cam could see a bit of red hair that seemed to match that of Fred, George, and Ron). The two people came around the corner and finally rounded the corner into sight.

They were two males, both of similar height. One the right was the person that Cam assumed to be Ron's brother, with the same striking red hair and blue eyes. He was tall and lanky, this being reflected in the form fitting shirt and jeans that he was wearing. His face looked to be of similar structure to Ron's, but had a slight air of authority to it that was betrayed by a slightly mischievous look in his eyes. To his left was a slightly taller male, with blonde hair and slightly darker blue eyes to Percy's. He had a lanky form as well, but this was hidden by the fact that he was wearing a purple uniform with a hat in a matching color that hid most of his hair. Cam could definitely tell they were a couple by the way that they stood shoulder to shoulder with the blond's hair snaking over Percy's.

"Hey Perce, Stan," George said, getting up for digging under the desk for an item, "Nice to know you escaped Mexico in one piece."

"Thanks to Stan," Percy chuckled, "Those witches were so insistent that we stopped then and there, in the middle of a bean field in Mexico."

"Good thing the other conductor was aboard," said the blond, who Cam now knew as Stan, in a very thick cockney accent, "I was able to escape with Percy 'ere and we managed to find the Ministry of Magic in Mexico and Floo from there to New York, and from New York 'ere." Stan and Percy's eyes full upon Ron and Cam, and Cam felt like he was undergoing police scanning.

"Hey Ron," Percy said, walking up to Ron and giving his little brother a hug. This apparently wasn't something that Percy did a lot because Ron looked at his brother like he had grown another head.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Ron in curiosity, "Have those cauldron bottom thickness reports gone to your head?" Percy laughed and shook his head.

"Being out of that job for about 6 months now has really allowed me to relax," Percy admitted, rubbing his arm, "I'm not a total prat all the time, you know?" It was then Ron's turn to chuckle along with Fred and George. Percy turned red a bit, but still smiled and then turned his gaze to Cam.

"I assume you're Cam, right?" asked Percy, sticking out his hand, "I'm Percy, Ron's older brother. That's my boyfriend, Stan, to my left."

"Yeah, I'm Cam," Cam agreed, shaking hands with Percy and then Stan, "I've heard a bit about you, and how you have a serious set of balls for talking to your mother like that." Percy gave a nervous little chuckle.

"I'm not usually like that," Percy explained, "but I was seriously tired of my mom's craziness and unacceptance". Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch from his pocket and examined it.

"Speaking of balls, it's getting on 8:35," Percy observed, replacing the watch in his pocket once more, "We'd better get there before the line gets too long. I remember the one from 2 years ago; I may have apparated there, but I was still in line for much longer than I ever wanted to."

"At least you didn't take a portkey," Ron shot back but agreed with Percy entirely, "We really should go. Fred and George are going to vend the event, so they won't come until later." Fred and George nodded in concurrence, apparently finishing with their sorting of boxes because they put the list down on the desk and wave their wands to stack the boxes in a neat pile near the door.

"Expect to see us just before the game starts," George promised, "We just need to sort everything in portable containers so we can hold the products and the money easily. Hopefully everybody will have had the mind to convert things into Canadian galleons; it'll make everything a little easier." Stan shook his head in disagreement.

"I 'eard a bunch of witches talking about it a couple weeks ago," Stan explained, "Most people are getting their money into the Canadian muggle money, so I'd expect spending tons of time converting that." Fred and George moaned simultaneously, both going up the stairs and into two separate rooms. Stan, Percy, Cam, and Ron heard a shower go on in one room and an oven in another.

"They're probably getting ready for the day," Percy guessed, "I think we should go now while we aren't in the way. We should go down a couple of blocks before we apparate; I'm assuming there's a bunch of people out on the streets, and it's a mixture of muggles and wizards in muggle clothing." The other three males agreed, and the four started to walk outside.

Percy's conclusion was definitely right about the number of people out on the streets. It was a Saturday more and an fair amount of people were out on the streets, talking excitedly among each other. It seemed like all of them were heading for an alley about 15 blocks ahead of them, where they would walk in and assumedly apparate to the stadium in which the World Cup was being held. For a moment, Stan, Percy, Cam, and Ron walked in silence, listening to the whispered conversations around them. Cam thought that wizards would be a little more careful about talking about magic when they were in an area with a high concentration of non-magic people, but he could hear talk about the Tornado's seeker from blocks away.

"Are they worried that somebody will hear them?" asked Cam aloud to nobody in particular. Percy shook his head in feigned sadness.

"The Ministries of Magic around the world wish they would," Percy explained, "But they're realistic on these matters; some of the people among the crowd are Ministry workers, dressed in proper muggle clothing. They modify the memories of any muggles that overhear any of this. It's a very important job, so I wouldn't be surprised if half of the people here were modifiers." Cam looked around and saw a few people in the crowd of odd combinations of polos, shorts, jeans, and hoodies that seemed to have a fashion sense; Cam assumed these were the modifiers that Percy was referring to.

"Speaking of people in the Ministry," Ron said, "When did you and Stan become an item?" Both Percy and Stan's faces turned a bright shade of red, trying to avoid the other's glare. After a moment's silence, Percy began to talk.

"When I worked for the British Ministry of Magic a couple years ago," Percy began, "My boss, Barty Crouch, would often make me go to other Ministries around the world to deliver reports, even though he could have used a bloody owl...either way, apparating that often was often a pain, so I would take the Knight Bus to get from place to place. Stan was the conductor at the time (and continued to be until yesterday), so we would talk a fair amount. After a while, we sort of discovered there was this mutual attraction, and at one stop in Malta we..." Percy's face glowed almost a brighter red, but Cam and Ron's howling laughter confirmed that they understood what Percy was getting at.

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the alley that many of the people were going into. It seemed to be your same nondescript Toronto alley, which was between two buildings that had a very small amount of windows, including no windows peering into the alley. This was probably the reason for the high amount of traffic going in there. When they finally got into the alley, Cam saw that many people were using this to apparate, people just randomly focusing on the spot and vanishing. He saw that many people were also gathering around random trash, putting one finger on the dirty article, and then when spin like a top around it until they disappeared into nothing.

"That's a portkey," Ron explained to Cam, "They choose that trash so that no muggle will pick up. Then they enchant so that wizards that don't want to or can't apparate can get to the stadium." Ron, however, seemed set on apparating there. He gripped Cam's arm, and Percy did the same with Stan's arm. Cam felt his stomach turn as he felt himself being squeezed through a tube and into blackness. When they rematerialized, Cam was definitely surprised with where they were. Looking around, it seemed like they were in a suburb just outside of Toronto.

However, most suburbs didn't have an absolutely gargantuan stadium outside of them.

It seemed to be your average suburb, with cookie cutter houses lining the streets and what seemed to be a park a couple of blocks away. They were definitely at the edge of the suburb, the last line of modern looking houses that juxtaposed with the forest behind them that looked like it'd been magically grown; Cam reminded himself that it probably could have been. In the line of houses, however, was a space that look like a house had been built there and then was proceeded to be taken away, leaving a gap in the neat line of houses. People were using this path to enter the forest and to the stadium.

The stadium was one of the most impressive things that Cam had ever seen. It was perched on a slight hill in a rather large clearing, with streams of people from the forest coming up to it. The overall structure of the stadium reminded Cam heavily of the Roman Colosseum, but he didn't think the Roman one was near this huge or seemed to be made of bright silver. It stood so tall that Cam was sure if it weren't probably concealed by countless spells and enchantments, Cam could probably see it from miles in each direction. Surrounding the base of the stadium within the clearing was what seemed to be the biggest campground that Cam would ever see, the outward appearance of thousands upon thousands of tents impressing Cam to no end.

"Damn, they've really improved it," Ron said, having the same awe that Cam felt in his voice, "I went here when Harry was doing try-outs and it wasn't even half this awesome." Even Percy gave a nod in appreciation of the stadium's splendor.

The four of them decided to get in the long line of people that were going towards the stadium, which seemed to be moving at a snail's pace; however, the people didn't even seem to mind. Cam listened the conversations ahead of them with great interest. Although many of the conversations were in languages Cam didn't even recognize, Cam knew that the speakers were extremely excited for this, and Cam felt himself get excited as well. Cam wasn't quite sure yesterday what he should feel going to this wizarding sporting event that he wasn't sure he necessarily knew the rules for, but the overall elation in the air was becoming contagious.

After 30 minutes of the line slowly inching forward and Ron complaining that the line was, in his words, "so motherfucking bloody long", Cam, Stan, Percy, and Ron finally arrived at the base to the stadium. Cam was even more impressed by it at this angle, for he had to stare straight up into the sky in order to see the top. Before they could move much forward into the stadium, Cam and party were stopped quickly by a few fierce looking wizards in yellow and white robes. One of them, a particularly angry looking one with a sharp face, black goatee and matching balding hair, and yellow eyes came forward.

"Wands, please," he said in a voice that made it seem like he'd been doing this repeatedly for 100 years. Ron, Stan, and Percy, being wizards, pulled out their wands immediately to show that they were indeed wizards. Cam felt his heart race as the man's hawk like eyes noticed that he hadn't pulled out a wand, glaring at Cam like he demanded an answer. Cam felt himself freeze up, but Ron was quick to come in and save him.

"He's a squib," Ron said quickly, "He's with us." The man who was inspecting looked back at his colleagues for a second, then stuck a hand out. One of the other people in the yellow-white robes handed him what seemed to a clip-board. The man scribbled down something with a quill that Cam didn't see him having before and look back at Cam.

"If you don't mind, sir," the man said, his gruff voice highly contradicting the politeness that his words held, "I need you come with me; you understand, this a common claim for muggles trying to get in." The man grabbed Cam's arm and Cam shot a fearful look back at his boyfriend, whose face showed the same panic that was probably going rampant on his face. Just as he was about to led through the doors (probably to be interrogated) and Ron was raising his wand to more than likely try to use some harmful spell on the man leading them away, the doors to the stadium opened and Cam heard a scream that reminded him heavily of the Freshman girls in his study hall. Even the man leading him away was confused and stopped for a second, allowing Cam to turn around and see what the commotion was.

Walking out of the stadium was a male that seemed to be just above Cam's height who was wearing a set of maroon and green Quidditch robes with the number 7 on it that Cam swore he saw before. The male had long blond hair that fell to about his shoulders. When the male pushed the locks out of his face, Cam saw a set of hazel eyes and a face that Cam swore he had seen prior to this. The male managed to get a couple steps forward before almost every female in the area started to crowd around him.

"SIMON HALZER!" the collection of females cooed, the sound of multiple pieces of parchment being produced, probably to get an autographed. The male that Cam now knew as Simon simply pushed them out of the way, walking towards where the man in yellow and white robes stood with a still frightened Cam. Cam thought the the man who was leading him away was an unshakeable force of nature, but when Simon approached him, he heard the man gulp and saw the man had gone almost white, shaking in his metaphorical (and literal) boots. Simon stood in front of the man with all the perceived spoiled-ness of a pop star; for some reason, however, Cam thought it was a front.

"What are you doing with him?" Simon asked in an authoritarian voice that made the man next to Cam shiver.

"H-h-he's a s-s-squib, Mister H-Halzer," the frightened man explained, "T-taking h-him in for inter-terogation." Simon gave him a very displeased gaze as he seemed to size up the man that looked ready to pass out on the spot, then looked at Cam and gave a wink that betrayed the angry superior performance he was putting on.

"Well that squib happens to be the boyfriend of Amelia," Simon spat with all the pseudo-posion that he could muster, "Amelia des Jaçons, the keeper for the Tornadoes? Ring a bell?" Simon closed his eyes and made a fake attempt to calm his false anger.

"Just let him come with me," Simon instructed with a haughty impatient air, "I will lead him to her room. Be glad that Amelia didn't find you, or you'd be strung by your undergarments over the middle hoop for the next 10 World Cups." The man gulped and released his grip on Cam immediately. Cam would have felt bad for the man if it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to be anywhere near him. Simon led Cam over to a smiling Stan, Percy, and Ron.

"Come with me, you four," Simon said in the same authoritarian voice, leading them in the stadium. Ron laughed and punched Simon in the arm like he'd known Simon for years, whispering into his ear, "Nice one, Harry." Cam then realized where he had seen that face; he'd seen that face this morning when Ron and Hermione pointed out the changes that Harry had to undergo in order to keep his identity a secret and to be on the team.

Harry lead them through a little entrance way, going past the ticket booths entirely (Cam could hear people gasping at Harry excitedly, some of the witches whispering multiple things of a definite sexual nature about Harry). Then they stepped into the main part of the stadium, which definitely didn't look like the colosseum at all; Cam was reminded more of a mall. Besides the lack of people walking around with electronics (Hermione had told Cam once that magic and electricity weren't exactly made to mix), Cam could have believed he just stepped into a mall during the early morning hours. There was shop after shop after shop, some with metal screens down, covering the entrances to them, others while the keepers getting into them, probably preparing for the pre and post-match buying spree that was certainly going to occur. There were an innumerable amount of people, whether they were looking at the posters advertising strange products (like miniature broomsticks that would break after 1 ride or wands that could be used for 10 singles spells and then would break), sitting down at the random tables and chairs, or looking through the one glass wall that showed the Quidditch pitch in the center, which had hundreds of people down on it, probably preparing it for the night's match. Harry seemed to ignore all this and go for a door that seemed too nondescript to be found in this colorful environment. Harry led Stan, Percy, Ron, and Cam down a staircase that seemed to have no end until they had reached a door that Harry flung open.

"Damn, H-Simon," Ron breathed as they stepped into the room the door was off of. Cam was reminded of a five star hotel, complete fabulous decor, crystal chandeliers, and even a string quartet playing soft classical music near a fountain that was found at the center of the room. Harry smiled and turned to face the crowd.

"You like?" Harry asked pseudo-innocently.

"Are you joking?" Ron inquired incredulously, arching his neck to examine a painting that lined the ceiling of the room, "Where are we?" Harry dug in the pockets of his robes and pulled out a key.

"This is one of the definite improvements that they made to this stadium," Harry explained, "One of them being some of the best apartments known to man underneath the stadium; the rent for this place is so low, I'm not even mad that it's coming out of my paycheck." Harry lead the other 4 amazed males down a random hallway lined with doors so polished, they could see their own impressed reflections squinting back at them. After a few minutes of walking, Harry arrived to the door that Cam assumed was to his apartment. Harry turned the key to the lock and pushed the door open.

"Welcome to the Case del Hazler!" Harry said, inviting them in with his arms raised.

Cam thought his face would get tired from all the amazed faces he kept pulling, but Harry's apartment was nothing to scoff at. Despite the lack of electronics, it was still an amazing sight. The room that they had stepped in was a combined kitchen, living room, and dining room, with hard-wood flooring that Cam was sure his mother would commit murder for. The leather furniture looked like it was very expensive, which why Cam was confused a snowy owl sat there, hooting happily as it ate something; whatever it was, it was dead now.

"Blimey 'arry," Stan whistled, looking around, "Even the Knight Bus wasn't this nice, and we weren't exactly poor in that business."

"I know, it does to be a bit much," Harry admitted, going to the console next to the owl, "However, the rent is so low, I really don't feel bad about having all this stuff."

"I wouldn't either," Percy stated as they all sat down on the large leather console, "This is pretty incredible luxury for a Quidditch player, no offense."

"None taken," Harry said happily, "Really, I wouldn't have cared if I had to buy my own furniture."

"Could I take this then?" Ron joked, "Hermione's couch isn't exactly this nice or sit-able." Harry and Cam both laughed at the thought of the white couch that had caused Cam many back-aches from sitting on the unstable piece of furniture. After they were done laughing, Harry's eyes move over to Cam, and Cam swore he could see a flash of green in the magically created hazel for a brief moment. Then Harry spoke.

"You must be the famous Cam I hear about from Ron," Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter, if you didn't know."

"That's funny," Cam quipped, "Most of the girls out there wanted to get in the pants of 'Simon Halzer'" Harry chuckled darkly and rolled his eyes at the name of the alias that he used.

"Don't even get me started," complained Harry, rolling his eyes in a dramatic fashion, "That wasn't even half as bad as it can get. We didn't used to have these enchanted keys; it was become some fan tried to break into my apartment a couple weeks ago." Harry shuddered at the memory of the crazed fan.

"So other than that, I'm assuming this is everything that you've ever wanted," said Ron. Harry shrugged and leaned back, scratching the head of the owl next to him, who hooted happily.

"It's got its perks, I'll give it that," Harry explained, "It sucks that I pretty much have to spend every waking second of the season with the team. I mean, they're not dicks or anything, but I miss living with you and Hermione, you know? Even though we weren't making that much money, it wasn't a bad existence." Ron shook his head in agreement, the five of them falling into a prominent silence. For about 10 minutes they sat there in the warm tranquility until the owl that Harry had been petting decided to take flight, flying to the living room and perching on the edge of a counter, cleaning its feathers.

"So speaking of spending every waking moment with the team," Ron segued, "Why aren't you with them now? I would assume this would be a time that they wanted to be together with you." Harry gave a bit of a mischievous smile and shook his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"They'd like that," Harry acknowledged, "But I heard you were coming, so I just said I was feeling a bit under the weather and I should try to sleep it off before the big match. In the mean time, I was kind of thinking we could just hang out, considering we have about- (Harry checked his watch) 11 hours until the match and we haven't seen each other for like 2 months."

"I'm game," concurred Ron, stretching his arms out behind him, looking at the other 3 males with whom he came to the stadium, "How about you guys?"

"We can't," Percy stated sadly, getting up from the comfy leather console with a look of regret instantly appearing on his visage, "We kind of sold our souls to the devil in order to get the money to get the great seats we're going to have during the match." Ron groaned and stared his elder brother in the face with a look of disappointment.

"I told you not to get money from Fred and George," Ron chastised, "Now who knows what they're gonna make you do?"

"Sadly, we know," Stan told the ginger, "We 'ave to work in the stand that they 'ave in the outside of the stadium until the match starts. They told us maybe 20,000 people are going to buy something from their temporary store there." Cam, Ron, and Harry pulled a face of pained expressions as they imagined Percy and Stan rushing to fill the orders of 20,000 impatient people who barely spoke any English.

"That won't be fun," said Harry, giving them half a look of sympathy, half a look à la of I'm-glad-that-I'm-not-you, "After the match, I was going to come back here; the team celebration, however it goes, is gonna be in a couple days. How 'bout you guys come here then?" Percy nodded in agreement and checked his own watch, then sighed.

"We should get going," Percy stated, looking at his boyfriend with a slightly disappointed visage, "Fred and George are going to be here any moment, and I don't want to hear their constant complaining that we're late." Stan gave a sad, small smile that showed he was of the same mind. Percy and Stan waved and exited the room, leaving the other 3 males to think of how bad the crowds would be for them; however, the sadness for those two didn't exactly last long as Harry got up and stretched from his position on the console.

"Well, then," Harry yawned as he stretched out his arms, popping his shoulders slightly, "How are we going to waste 11 hours before the match?"

* * *

It didn't take them long for them to figure that out.

At first it was a little bit of a catch-up session between Harry and Ron, with Cam laying his head across Ron's lap to catch up on some much needed sleep (Harry was quick to note this, laughing slightly as Ron absentmindedly stroked the half-awake brunette's hair). After an hour of this, they decided they needed something more to do than stay in the apartment forever. Luckily, Harry had a few ideas to pass the time. He led them out of the apartment up to the main vending area, where the crowd had seemed to have multiplied almost a hundred times; it was lucky that people thought Harry was Simon (technically he was, but still) so that they could get around the multitude of people that congregated in the outside of the stadium. Harry led them to one stand where an old lady with graying hair instantly turned red as Harry-Simon turned up to it. The sign read "Applewood Brooms", and Cam instantly knew what Harry wanted to do.

A few minutes later, the three of them were zooming over the woods on brooms (Harry claimed that they weren't as fast as his Qudditich brooms, but these were just as good with handling) that Harry gotten half price. Cam was slightly worried that a) he couldn't fly worth a crap and b) muggles could see them at first, but those fears were quickly vanishing. After a minute tutorial of how to fly a broom, Cam was only marking sharp turns and dives every third movement, and Harry had explained that the forest was magically created, so muggles wouldn't be a problem. Cam, who had been deathly afraid to fly on a broom during Ron and his first date, was definitely know enjoying the experience heartily, diving over the campsites outside the stadium, watching people whistle and hoot as he flew alongside his boyfriend and Harry.

After they got sick (Cam literally did feel a little air-sick), they decided to go get lunch, but not from the stadium. Cam learned that although Harry was half-wizard by blood, he'd been raised by his muggle aunt and uncle for all his life due to his parents' death. That explained why Harry decided to go to Burger King with Ron and Cam. Because the wizard money- Canadian dollar rate was so high, they managed to get enough food that the people behind them thought they were millionaires or something. Somehow getting this food without a constant worry about money that Cam usually felt (due to his parents' re-building their savings after purchasing a house in Toronto) made the food taste even better, although Ron complained that McDonald's fries were much better.

After their impromptu meal in Burger King, they snuck back into the stadium into Harry's apartment where they decided that playing a card game called Exploding Snap that Cam had never heard of would be a good way to spend some time, and it was (albeit very challenging). Ron and Harry admitted that they altered the rules a bit, but the premise was basically the same: a full deck of cards would be placed on the table, and they would have to quickly tap the matches. When they would do so, the cards would explode, often singing any hair that they had on or near their face. Cam had wanted to shave that morning (he didn't get time, however, due to the rushed nature of how he got ready); however, the annoying stubble that had rested on his chin was burned away within the first few rounds. As the rounds progressed, the three of them became more and more competitive, to the point where it was almost childish. They didn't even care though, laughing almost evilly at every time the hair would disappear from the others face. After a couple of hours, the clock sounded seven 'o clock and the last cards exploded on the table. Harry looked at the lock and sighed, grabbing his wand that he'd been using to tap the cards and pointing it at his face, restoring the eyelashes and eyebrows that had been singed off in the card game.

"It's 7," Harry said, heading to his room to grab something, "I have to head to the locker rooms. You two should find Stan and Percy and find your seats."

"Yeah, we probably should," Ron agreed, taking out his wand and flicking it at the snap cards, which had since reformed, and the cards stacked them neatly at the table they'd been playing at. Harry glanced one more time at the clock and fixed his Quidditch robes quickly.

"Meet me here with Stan and Percy after the match ends," Harry requested, "We can hang out and you can help me get my stuff ready so I can move back into you and Hermione's house again." Ron and Cam nodded at Harry in confirmation that they'd do so. Harry then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ron then walked over to the table and grabbed his wand and wallet that he had since placed there while playing exploding snap.

"Ready to find Percy and Stan?" asked Ron with a bit of a grin, "It's gonna be something. I'll probably gonna have to keep my wand out to get through the people, though." Ron flicked his wand to retrieve Cam's wallet as well, handing the brunette his wallet and planting a little peck on his lips.

"Why are you so affectionate all of a sudden?" Cam inquired with a playful little grin forming on his lips.

"It's a little weird doing that around Harry," Ron admitted, "And besides, why can't I? Or are you really Amelia's boyfriend?" Cam snickered and interlocked his fingers shyly with those of Ron's. The two walked to the door and stepped out the door... or at least tried to. There seemed to be two people trying to enter at the same time that they were. When Cam and Ron picked themselves off the floor, they saw that it was Stan and Percy, dusting off their t-shirts which advertised the logo of George and Fred's shop.

"We were 'oping to run into you," Stan laughed, "but not like this!"

"I could say the same thing!" Ron laughed, looking at the shirts in high amusement, "How have things gone with that, by the way?"

"Much more successful than they had hoped," Percy stated, some how not sounding too particularly happy about that fact, "There was a point where it got so wild we started throwing things into the crowd and having coins thrown back at us... we barely made it here alive.'" Stan snorted.

"Considering that you almost used _I_ _mpedimenta_ one some poor women that wanted to know where the bathroom was," Stan quipped. Percy turned bright red at his boyfriend's teasing, but stood his ground.

"We better get to our seats while we still can," said Percy despite the blush that covered his face that reminded Cam heavily of Ron when he got flustered, "We passed Harry on the way down here; if he's going to the locker room for the pre-match preparation, that means people are going to their seats." Percy paused and looked at them.

"Has Harry really been with you two all day?" asked Percy in apparent curiosity.

"Yeah," Cam responded, "Is that against the rules or something?" Percy shook his head.

"No," Percy explained, "I know the Bulgarian team goes off and does their own thing. I even saw Viktor Krum walking past our stand holding hands with some guy in muggle clothing. I wasn't aware that Viktor Krum was attracted to guys." Cam and Ron gave each other knowing looks, then looked back at Percy.

"That guy he was holding hands with is actually my friend and Hockey captain," Cam elucidated. Percy gave him an interested look.

"Viktor Krum dating a muggle guy?" Percy inquired, "That's pretty interesting. I'm not sure how Viktor Krum's crowd of female supporters'll feel like about that. Still, we need to get to our seats before we can find out about that."

"Where are our seats, by the way?" Ron asked as the four of them walked to the staircase that would bring them upstairs so they could enter the stadium, "They must've been pretty good if Fred and George were _that_ persistent that you work to pay back the money you borrowed for them." Percy and Stan gave each other sneaky smirks, then looked at the younger males behind them.

"We're getting seats in one of the two top boxes," Percy informed them with a grin on his face, "Not the one with the ministry, but a top box nonetheless." Ron gave his brother a look between surprise, thankfulness, and utter disbelief.

"Holy shite, how many galleons did you burn on that?" Ron whistled in impression. Percy's smile died a little bit at that question.

"Let's just say, I'll have to work at their shop for the next two weeks to get the amount of money for them," Percy stated bitterly. The four walked in relative silence after that. When they came to the level that held the shops and shoppers, they were surprised to find that it was practically empty, save for a few people that were coming in from the tent yard with blankets and wands aloft in their hands that had little lights that helped their vision in the darkness that was coming with the sunset in the stadium. Looking out through the glass wall, Cam could see thousands of little specks in the growing darkness, assumably from thousands of wands being lit. Cam could even hear the probable hundreds of thousands of people that sat in the seats within the stadium. Percy and Stan didn't seem to be heading to where all the other people were heading, instead choosing a door that looked as nondescript as the one to the apartments below the stadium.

It was a similar looking staircase, although it headed up instead of down. There wasn't really a rush of people going up the stairs, just a few people slowly walking up the stairs in fancy robes and muggle clothing like they had all the time in the world, which if they could pay for the seats, they probably did. When they finally reached the top, it was a door with no windows that was guarded by two fierce wizards that had robes resembling those of the man that tried to take Cam into interrogation that morning; however, Cam was fortunately not taking away by these two angry men. Stan and Percy simply flashed what seemed to be four passes in the air in front of them. After a brief wave of one of the men's wand that turned the passes a cyan blue, they stepped aside and let Percy, Cam, Stan, and Ron into the box.

Cam looked in awe as he finally saw the stadium's main portion, a sight that left him dumbfounded. They were in a box with about 30 golden chairs that overlooked most of the stadium whose inhabitants looked like ants from the height. Although they were probably over 100 feet over the ground, Cam could hear the exhilarated shouts of the crowd below. Cam walked to the edge of the box and peered down to the field itself. Cam was able to faintly make out the three hoops at either end of the Quidditch pitch, one for the Toronto Tornadoes, the other for the Bulgarian team. Ron went over beside his thrilled boyfriend, smiling alongside him.

"This is pretty wicked, yeah?" Ron asked. Cam nodded enthusiastically.

"This is, being this high up," Cam replied with a smile, "But wouldn't it better to be in a lower seating arrangement?" Ron shook his head and placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Most of the flying happens up here," Ron clarified, "So it's better to be up here than down there getting arthritis in the neck or something."

"How will we see what's going on down there then?" Cam asked him. Before Ron could answer, a man in the same yellow-white robes came over to Ron and Cam and handed both of them what seemed to be binoculars. The man slunk away from them and Cam looked to Ron for an explanation to what these things were.

"Omnioculars," Ron said, leading Cam over to the seats and sitting next to his boyfriend, "I think they're like your binoculars, except these are so much better. They can replay things you've just seen with them, show you what Quidditch Maneuver you've just seen with them. I had a pair from the World Cup 2 years ago, but I couldn't grab them when I got my stuff and fled Britain." Cam decided to try them out, holding up them to his eyes. Ron was definitely right; Cam could now see the field in full detail, so well that he was able to see a particularly large spider crawling across the field as if it were bothered by all the noise. Cam flipped a switch and he saw a looped image of the spider crawling across the grass with text at the bottom of his vision saying NOT A QUIDDITCH MANEUVER.

"Hey look, there's Dallas," Ron said, who was also using his omnioculars to peer down below. Cam followed Ron's gaze and saw Dallas sitting awkwardly by many women who were under a section of seating that had a flag with Bulgarian letters on it, probably identifying what the section was for.

"That's probably for the significant others of the Bulgarian team," Ron thought aloud, "The team's mostly men this year, and many guys are straight, so..." Cam laughed as he saw one of the girls within this turn to Dallas and say something. She must have been speaking Bulgarian because Dallas gave her a look of extreme confusion. The girl crossed her arms, rolled her eyes dramatically, and turned to her friend, chattering away.

"I don't know why Dallas ever thought he was straight," Cam laughed, "Then again, I don't how I ever thought I was either."

"I know the feeling!" Ron agreed. After a couple minutes of looking around the stadium with the omnioculars, Cam saw movement down on the field. It was two wizards in black robes carrying a box between them who carried the box to about halfway across the field, then moved it over to the sidelines.

"Those must be the boxing holding the balls," Ron guessed.

"So the quaffle, the beaters, and..." Cam said, trying to remember the third ball, "...Uh, the golden witch?"

"The Golden Snitch," Ron laughed, looking at Cam, "Don't you remember my explanations of the intricacies of Quidditch?" Cam gave a sheepish smile. The first time that Ron had explained Quidditch to him was the first day they had met, and Cam was still a little in shock with the fact that wizards and magic were real. All subsequent times had been after they had finished having sex, and Cam was always a little winded after that.

"You should try explaining when we haven't just had sex," Cam shot back playfully. Ron rolled his eyes in similar fake impatience to that of Harry's that morning.

"Here we go again," Ron began, "So you already know the three balls' names..."

* * *

Ron's explanation of Quidditch was then definitely more clear than its post-sex counterparts, and it was definitely long. It was so long, in fact, that by the time that Ron was finished, it was obvious that the game was on the brink of starting. Banners showing the flags of both Canada and Bulgaria were being waved by people in the crowd, and sparks in white, green, red (for bulgaria), and white and red (for Canada) were being shot from wands at random intervals, giving the impression of many people having snuck fireworks into the stadium. Cam's favorite show of patriotic pride were maple leaf balloons coming up from the crowd, some of them them floating right of the box. Ron was busy using the omnioculars to look at the _de facto_ Bulgarian side of the stadium, some of which were dressed as lions, as per the coat of arms of Bulgaria.

"Good thing the Canadians didn't dress like maple leaves," Cam laughed. Ron smiled and took the omnioculars away from his face.

"I should put that in for a request of the Tornado fans," Ron joked, "There's probably someone that did it and they're just underneath our box."

"Speaking of the boxes, what's going on in the box across from ours?" Cam asked, pointing the box in question. The other one seemed to be a clone of the one that they sat in, but with a definite bigger crowd of people. Their own box only had 5 people in it, including Percy, Stan, Cam, and Ron; the other seemed to be a security guard that had snuck away from the rest in order to watch the match.

"That's the minister's box," Ron said, glancing over to it, "I'm thinking people wanted to feel important, so they bought passes for this one and then claimed to belong to that one." Cam, even from the other side of the stadium, could see the importantly dressed people moving around in the box. All the activity seemed to be centered around one elderly woman in the center of the box. She was sitting in a chair that reminded Cam of a throne, complete with golden decoration on the arms and legs. The woman herself was wearing white robes that were free from any possible stains. She was talking vividly to people seemingly at random, her green eyes sparkling with life that Cam didn't often associate with the elderly. Either way, she seemed to be somebody of great importance.

"The Canadian Minister of Magic," Ron explained, "Marie Kurtenbach, if I'm not mistaken. I wonder if she's doing the commentary on the match?" Ron's question didn't have long to be answered because suddenly, the sound of a trumpet call echoed throughout the stadium, silencing everybody in the stadium. When it stopped, Marie stood from her chair and smiled down at the people in the stadium. She pulled her wand from her robe pocket (which Cam noticed was an odd white color that almost matched with her orbs), and pointed it to her throat.

"Let me be the first to introduce you all to the 424th Quidditch World Cup," said Marie Kurtenbach, but her voice had the effect of having a microphone, filling the stadium with impressive power. She paused as people clapped when they saw who was speaking, then continued.

"This year has been difficult for many people, as Britain has been taken over by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his associates," Marie said grimly, and a general unease took the crowd, "But I'm glad that we can still find the light in this dark time, with this long-cherished tradition of a great sport." More applause followed, and Marie nodded, her smile wide and Cam had the feeling it was genuine unlike many of the politicians that he knew from the non-magical world.

"Without further ado, I introduce you to this year's commentator, a former flying instructor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Madame Rolanda Hooch!" The crowd burst into cheer as a women stepped into the box that Cam hadn't previously seen. She had short and spiky white hair, with yellow eyes that looked like it could see the spider that Cam had previously seen on the field from the box she stood in. She was clothed in a simple black robe and smiled down at the crowd, sitting down in a small chair that was located at the front of the box.

"Do you know her?" Cam whispered to Ron. Ron nodded.

"Madame Hooch was the referee for our Quidditch games at school," said Ron. Madame Hooch sat in the chair silent for a second, then pointed the wand at her throat as Marie had done prior.

"Thank you for having me!" said Madame Hooch, her voice magically magnified. Cam was quick to note that unlike Ron and Harry, she was not faking a Canadian accent, her British accent in direct contrast with Marie's.

"I love a good game of Quidditch, so I don't wish to prolong this any further than it needs to be," Madame Hooch admitted, "However, some thanks are in order. I would like to thank two referees from the East Asian league for volunteering here, despite their own championships occurring today. May I introduce the famous referee twins from Japan, Haruto and Tatsuki Hokinogara!" The crowd clapped and hooted as the two referees walked out to the field and waved up at the people who were cheering for them.

"And now the moment we've been waiting for," Madame Hooch said, gesturing to the field, "A team consisting of Joshua Roy, Sarah Cote, Tierra Gagnon, Alexander Park, Portia Edwards, Simon Halzer, and Captain Amelie des Laçons, from Toronto, Canado, I give you the Toronto Tornadoes!" The stadium exploded with applause as seven figures in green and maroon robes flew not from the expected doors, but from up from the sky into the stadium. There was much whooping as they soared at breakneck speed towards the field below, each pulling up from the steep dive and going over the side of the field that was under Madame Hooch. Even from the box's great height, Cam could see the blonde of Harry's hair and the mischievous grin that seemed to make every female audience member lose control of their shouting. The applause continued for a brief moment, then it died. Madame Hooch took this chance to get in the next part of her commentary.

"And the team consisting of Plamen Zlaktov, Dušan Vira, Ognjen Zora, Dobiesław Snežana, Boyždar and Vlad Chotimíra, with the captain Viktor Krum, housed in Sofia, Bulgaria, here come the Bulgarians!" Suddenly, a loud lion roar was heard from the crowd with a similar volume to Madame Hooch's, and suddenly all the lights in the stadium ceased to shine light, casting the stadium in an almost unnatural darkness. There was a few seconds of murmuring among the people in the crowd before a spotlight was shone on the field. The field door burst open and 7 figures, dressed in maroon and black robes, zoomed out of it almost as fast as lightning. One of the figures held up a wand and circled it in the air. What resembled lightning shot out of the end of it into the sky above the stadium. The cracking sound of lightning was heard and the stadium lights returned to the normal. Madame Hooch's eyes seemed to re-adjust to the new lighting and she continued.

"What a show from the two teams!" she said, turning to the field, "Now it is the time for the captains to shake hands." One person from each side of the field flew forward on the brooms, assumably Viktor Krum (who had his black-haired head turned so that Cam couldn't see his face), and Amelie des Laçon, who was a petite girl with blue hair, brown eyes, and an attitude about her that made it obvious that she wasn't a pushover. The two shook hands in a highly formal matter, then the teams got into position, the three chases in nearest to the center line, the two beaters paired off slightly behind them, the keepers on both teams flying back to the hoops, and the seeker going slightly off to the left of the field. One of the referees walked to the middle with the quaffle tucked underneath his arm, and the other put his hand on the box that still housed the bludgers and the snitch. There was a moment of silence in the stadium, then the referee blew the whistle and threw the quaffle into the air between the two sets of chasers while the other referee opened the chest, letting the bludgers and snitch fly quickly away.

"And it starts, with Bulgaria's Dobiesław Snežana getting to the quaffle first!" Madame Hooch said while Cam put the omnioculars up to his eyes so he could see this more up close. Snežana, a pale ginger-haired male, was zooming towards the other side with the quaffle tucked under his arm, the chasers of the Canadian team closely following behind him with a look of fury on their faces.

"Snežana approaches the hoops," Madame Hooch said excitedly, "Closer-Closer-CLOSER... and a failed shot from Snežana as Captain des Laçon blocks the shot!" True to Madame Hooch's commentary, Amelie grabbed the ball just as it was going to enter the farthest right ring. She held it for a second, her eyes scanning the field for her teammates. She quickly through it to a strawberry blonde that was waiting to her left.

"And chaser Tierra Gagnon gets the balls, heading towards the Bulgarian side!" Madame Hooch yelled, "She's not going to get there easy because the Chotimíra beater twins have seemed to have found the bludger!" As Tierra rushed over to the other side of the field, the Bulgarian chasers stopped the moment they saw the Chotimíra twins grin at each other as they saw the bludger rush in front of them. They smirked almost malevolently as they rushed forward and both of them hit the bludger with their bats. Tierra had a terrified expression as the large iron ball rocketed towards her at a quick speed. She had an internal argument with herself momentarily, then did something that Cam didn't expect her to do; she jumped off her broomstick, at about 50 feet in the air, and let herself fly momentarily, the bludger coming just underneath her. Tierra had gotten lucky, and her broomstick hadn't flown that far down or in front of her, so she was able to sit on her broom yet again. Cam quickly hit the switch on his omnioculars and the sight of Tierra re-mounting her broom in mid-air played in his sight, the text PHOENIX FLIGHT MANEUVER along the bottom of it.

"Amazing! Gagnon has regained control of her broom!" Madame Hooch says, standing up from her seat from which she was commentating, "She races towards the goal, Keeper Dušan Vira gets into position!" The crowd held its breath as Tierra zoomed closer to the hoops, gaining speed. Just as soon as Tierra was about to hit the blonde keeper of the Bulgarian team, Tierra threw the quaffle with all of her might, then quickly curved out of the way. Vira flew up to try to stop the quaffle, but the quaffle zoomed through the middle hoop.

"And Tierra scores! 10 points to the Toronto Tornadoes!" Madame Hooch said, and the crowd on the Canadian side roared its approval. Vira flew down to get the quaffle that fell, giving Tierra a very nasty look that didn't make Cam feel like he was too happy about this. He threw it to a guy with long brunette hair, glaring at Tierra who was zooming with the other Canadian chasers back to the Canadian side of the field.

"And Ognjen Zora has possession of the ball, racing towards the Canadian side with Snežana and Pomen Zlaktov close behind, but Gagnon seems to have other- Oh my goodness, Hazler has seemed to have found the snitch!" The stadium turned silent as Harry (or Simon... Cam was starting to become confused even though he knew the difference) dove suddenly and sharply. Cam increased the zoom and saw a little golden ball that was racing towards the Bulgarian side of pitch. Another blur that Cam knew to be Viktor Krum zoomed at the ball as well, determined to beat Harry to it.

"This might be a short game people!" Madame Hooch said, her voice reflecting the urgency and the excitement building in the crowd. "It seems that Krum and Hazler are neck and neck. They're getting closer- and oh no!" The "oh no" that Madame Hooch made referred to something that one of the Chotimíra twins had done. They knew that Harry was closer to the snitch and would definitely reach it if there was no interference, so they both had raced to one of the bludgers that were on the Canadian sides. Before Joshua Roy or Alexander Park (the Canadian beaters) could stop them, they shot the beater towards Harry's form. There was a crack as the bludger went directly through the back of the broomstick that Harry was riding.

"A definite foul in favor of Toronto for illegal fragmentation of a player's broom!" Madame Hooch announced, "However, Hazler has landed on the ground safely." Despite his broom being broken high above the ground, Harry had control enough of his broom the steer to the ground and somersault off it before it hit the ground and shattered due to the force of the impact. The Canadian team screamed in their displeasure at the incident; the Bulgarian team bellowed their approval.

"There's a time-out as Hazler's broom is replaced!" A couple of wizards raced across the field towards Harry, holding a black broom that was identical to whose pieces lay across the grass. The moment that he raced back up into the air, a whistle was heard and time was put back into play.

For the next thirty minutes, the play was anything but friendly; the actions of the Canadians and Bulgarian gave the appearance that they were both determined to win and that each would die rather than let the other win. Cam thought even in the first 10 minutes that Quidditch was violent, much more so than hockey, but as the game progressed, he could tell just how right he was. Just a minute after Harry's broom was shattered, Portia Edwards, one of the Canadian chasers, had the ball in hand and was racing towards the Bulgarian end of the pitch with a vengeance when she was surround by Bulgarian players, one of the Chotimíra above her, one of them below her, Snežana in front of her, and Zlaktov trailing behind her. The play (apparently called "The Cork Shot" according to the omnioculars) was extremely effective; Snežana slow in front of her, causing her to try to swerve off in another direction. This was impossible as Zlaktov gained on her. Going up or down wasn't a possibility either as the Chotimíra twins were above and below her. This forced her to have to shoot straight up in the air, only to have a bludger hit her and cause her to drop the quaffle. Zlaktov took the quaffle and got the hoops. Amelie tried to block it, but a bludger came and hit her so hard that got got pushed through a hoop, giving Zlaktov the perfect opportunity to score.

"THAT'S FUCKING BLOODY BULLSHIT!" Ron roared, looking at Zlaktov in fury, "Talk about kicking somebody when they're down!"

No matter how bad or immoral that play was, it was definitely effective; now Canada and Bulgaria were neck and neck at 50 points a piece. The crowd had proceeded to lose all its chill, yelling profanities at the other team and to the players of their own teams to score more points. Even Madame Hooch seemed a tad unhinged as she watched the mid-air combat that the match had since become.

"Canada and Bulgaria in a deadlock, 50-50," Madame Hooch yelled over the cursing and yelling of the crowd, "No clear winner yet. No snitch has been seen for 30 minutes! Snežana has the quaffle- no wait, Zlaktov- Gagnon- Edwards- Now Zlaktov- wait, Zlaktov drops it due to a bludger hit by Park." Zlaktov rubbed his side and looked at Alexander Park, who looked at him with a snide grin as he flew off to find another bludger to deter Bulgarian players. Zlaktov's eyes suddenly lit up for no apparent reason and he raced away to the Chotimíra twins, who were on the Canadian side, even passing Sarah Cote, who was racing towards the Bulgarian side with teeth clenched.

"What's this?" Madame Hooch said, confused like the crowd, "Zlaktov is trying to give a message to the beaters? This is some of the most unorthodox Quidditch strategy I've seen in my years!" Cam was confused as well, and the omnioculars were not being a help, so he turned to Ron to get his two cents on the matter. Ron was scratching his head along with his boyfriend until he saw Zladok talking to the Chotimíra twins and pointed. Ron gasped loudly.

"Zladok saw the snitch!" Ron roared, pointing to where the golden ball was now visible again, "Zladok's gonna fly around with it to mark where it is!" Ron's prediction was accurate to the T. Zladok took off after the snitch, which launched the crowd into even more confusion. Just when things seemed to not be able to grow any more bizarre, the Chotimíra twins were able to get another bludger and hurl it at a searching Krum. The Bulgarian side howled in ire, and so did Viktor Krum when he managed to avoid the iron ball; however, that all stopped when he saw the twins pointing at Vladok, who was just inches behind the snitch. Viktor Krum increased his pace as fast as he could to get the ball. The crowd gasped as Viktor Krum raced toward the snitch with speeds that distorted Krum's face. The crowd didn't even notice when Cote scored a goal; the moment that Viktor Krum caught the snitch, it would put Bulgaria 140 points ahead of Canada, effectively winning the game.

"HAR-SIMON, GET YOUR ARSE IN GEAR!" Ron yelled as Viktor Krum zoomed towards the ball, with Harry flying merely feet behind Krum.

"It seems like it all comes down to this, ladies and gentlemen!" Madame Hooch said excitedly, "Krum's nearly got it, but Hazler's on his tail." The anticipation grew as the distance between Krum's now outstretched hand shrank, coming closer and closer to getting in contact with the golden ball. Harry seemed to realize that with the way he was going, he wasn't getting to the ball anytime soon. Instead of trying outrace Krum in the same direction, Harry shot up at a 90º angle.

"What in blazes is Hazler doing?" Madame Hooch asked, her neck craned like the rest of the crowd to see what indeed Harry was doing. When Harry was about 20 feet above Krum, he let go of his broomstick, falling rapidly towards the snitch. Krum, who didn't see what Harry had done, kept speeding toward the snitch, a look of triumph spreading across his face as the snitch was practically a foot away from him; this victory of his would be stripped with him as Harry fell right past him, falling far and fast until a passing Tierra Gagnon caught Harry on the back of her broomstick, with Harry waving the captured Golden Snitch in the air victoriously.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Madame Hooch yelled, gripping the sides of the box, "I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE! HAZLER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH SANS A BROOM! CANADA WINS 210-50!"

The crowd cheered so loudly that Cam thought he'd never hear again. Tierra landed with Harry on her broom on the field, and the rest of the Canadian team quickly followed, dismounting their brooms and embracing Harry in a group huddle, lifting him up on their shoulders. The Bulgarian team looked lost, looking at Viktor Krum to see what they should do. Viktor Krum just hovered in mid-air, not having the expected look of anger, but instead he looked oddly pensive like he was admiring the way that Harry had caught the snitch.

"That was some damn good playing!" Ron yelled in appreciation, looking at Cam with a smile on his face, "I told you that Quidditch was an amazing game." Cam could find no way to argue as he kept replaying Harry's catching fall on his omnioculars and having the caption tell him "?"


	10. Chapter 9(2)

_Author's Note: This chapter and the chapter previous were meant to be one chapter; however, due to my concerns regarding its length, I decided to split up the chapters, this chapter being a "Chapter 9.5, and the one before "Chapter 9"_

 _Anyway, on to the story!_

"I still can't believe that Harry made that dive!" Ron was saying fifteen minutes later as they waited outside the Tornado locker room. They were originally going to back to Harry's apartment like they had promised they'd do, but the crowd within the hallway in which the door leading down to the apartments was almost impossible to navigate, with drunken fans of either teams cursing at each other and breaking into very physical battles. So they decided to instead have Cam pretend to be Amelie's boyfriend yet again and be informed by a guard where the Tornado locker room was.

"I know," Cam responded, still looking at the fall in slow-motion, "That was like almost 25 meters in the air; if Tierra hadn't caught him, he probably could have broken his neck." Ron laughed slightly at that.

"Sounds just like him," Ron chuckled, smiling as if he were reminiscing, "Harry had a habit of being hurt at school; attacked by a vengeful Voldemort, bitten by a snake, attacked by dementors, scratched by a dragon, nearly drowning... this would be the least of his worries!" Cam looked at Ron in half amusement, half surprise.

"Is Hogwarts really that dangerous?" Cam asked in partial disbelief. Ron looked at him with a bit of smirk on his features.

"Harry was known for bending the rules a bit," Ron stated simply. Before Ron could clarify, Harry stepped out of the locker room with a red face and a bunch of lipstick on his cheeks, breathing heavily.

"Never ask your female teammates to show their gratitude for winning," Harry warned, taking a few deep breaths, "What are you guys doing here, by the way? I thought you were going to go my apartment with Percy and Stan?"

"We were," admitted Ron, "But we lost them in the crowd, and the crowd sure as hell wasn't going to let us to get to the door." Harry gave a little laughed and looked around, like he expected a bunch of crazy fans to pop out of nowhere. When they didn't come, he looked at Ron.

"I don't think I should be anywhere near a crowd at the current moment," Harry laughed, "I'm either going to be ripped to shreds and sold in auction, or I'm going to lose feeling in my hand from signing autographs. However, I do know a way to get down there without going through there." Harry led Ron and Cam to a door at the end of hallway that led to a hallway that seemed to be completely void of life and light. Before Cam could question what was in there, Harry walked into it, so he and Ron decided to follow him without question. The three walked in complete darkness for a couple of minutes before they finally reached another door that Harry flung open with a bit of a flourish.

"Ta-Da!" Harry said, opening the door in what resembled the inside of a closet. Harry waved his hand and light flooded his eyes; it turns out that they really were in a closet, which was part of a fairly messy bedroom. There was random worn clothing lining the floor, a desk that was covered in old parchment, broken quills, spilled ink jars, and old editions of the Daily Prophet. Pictures of Quidditch teams from around the world covered the walls, their faces looking at Ron and Cam as if the Quidditch players in the pictures knew that Cam and Ron had never been in here before.

"That's pretty handy, Harry," said Ron in appreciation.

"I know, right?" Harry said as he led them out of his room into the living room, "I chose this room because of it. It's so cool because after a long practice, I can literally go straight to my bed and collapse on it." Speaking of collapsing, Harry collapsed on the console, kicking his feet up on the coffee table that was nearby it.

"Help yourselves to anything in the refrigerator," Harry offered, lazily gesturing to the white device in the kitchen, "But if you do so, could you hand me a butterbeer? I need some sort of liquid in my body so bad, it's not even funny." Ron laughed and walked toward the kitchen to get a beverage for himself, Cam in tow behind him. Cam managed to get to the refrigerator before his boyfriend, opening the white appliance and looking inside. He soon found bottles of the sweet amber drink and took three bottles out of the fridge. He turned around, expecting to find his boyfriend directly behind him. Ron, however, was staring with a very confused look at the ground.

"What's wrong?" asked Cam as he walked over to where was standing. He looked down to see what was occupying his boyfriend's attention and was very surprised when he looked down and saw a Quidditch uniform, but it was not one that Harry would wear; it was the maroon and black uniform of the Bulgarian team, complete with a black number 7 sewn on the back. Cam picked it up and walked over to Harry, who didn't seem to notice what was happening.

"Harry, why is this is your apartment?" Harry asked, lifting the uniform up for Harry to see. Harry looked at the uniform and instantly his face became nonplussed.

"What the hell?" Harry asked, standing up and taking the uniform out of Harry's hands, "This a Bulgarian uniform. And number 7? That's the number of a seeker. Why is Viktor Krum's Quidditch uniform in my apartment, or at the very least, why is a uniform that looks like that of Viktor Krum's in my apartment?"

Harry drew his wand from his robes and Cam saw Ron do the same thing from his jeans. Harry led Cam and Ron to a hallway that they hadn't been in prior, a dark hallway that Cam could assume housed maybe a laundry room, a bathroom, and probably a guest bedroom. Harry and Ron lit lights and the end of their wands, the beams of light falling in beams throughout the darkness as they investigated the hallway. The wands didn't light up the entire space, so it was still came as a shock when suddenly Harry tripped on something, causing him to drop his wand and for the light on the end of it to go it. Ron lowered his wand so that the beam cast by it could see where Harry had fallen. Harry sat up and picked up what appeared to be a jacket. When Ron held his wand closer to it, Cam was even more confused.

"That's an Ice Hound's jacket," Cam stated, "The hockey team that I played for. What is a jacket for that doing in an apartment in a Quidditch stadium?"

"Wait a minute," said Ron, walking ahead of them, gesturing for Harry and Cam to follow him, "There's only one Bulgarian and one Ice Hound that we know have any correlation to do with each other." Ron got the end of the hallway where sat a single door. From behind the door, a noise like something had been dropped very quickly made the three of them flinch. Ron and Cam looked to Harry like he could explain the noise that had just occurred.

"That's my steam-room," Harry said, "The heaviest things in there are rocks, and even those can't move on their own." Harry stepped in front of Ron and Cam, and flung open the steam room. It was like a usual sauna: most of the room was wooden, including the seats, the floor, and the fence-like structure around the central fire pit. The room was definitely being used as steam was blocking some of their vision, coming past them into the dark hallway leading up to them. Even though Cam had a slight idea of who would be in there, Cam still received a bit of shock when the steam cleared and what hid behind the steam was revealed.

It was Viktor Krum and Dallas (as Cam expected), making out in their underwear in the sauna.

For a moment, they didn't notice. It felt kinda of awkward to be watching two people make out while they somewhat knew, but the feeling ended quickly when Dallas noticed and broke the kiss. Viktor Krum, although his back was to Ron, Harry, and Cam, seemed to be confused for a second, then he turned around, and Cam finally got a good look at the Bulgarian. He was tall, thinner than Cam had though, with dark hair and darker eyes. He was round shouldered, but still had a nicely toned body with short black hair found across his chest, leading into a treasure trail that disappeared into the boxers that he wore. When he noticed the other three boys standing in the doorway, instead of having an ashamed expression or something similar that Cam would have expected for being found out about breaking into somebody's apartment, he just gave a wide smile and said, "Hello, Harry. It is nice to see you again."

Cam looked at Harry in confusion. "Harry?" he questioned.

"Ron? Cam?" Dallas asked in confusion, just noticing the two boys that were slightly behind Harry, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Harry said, but he didn't sound too mad; in fact, it sounded like he just discovered a friend of his pulled a prank on him. It was Ron's turn to regard Harry with an air of complete and utter discombobulation.

"How do they know your name?" asked Ron. Harry smiled and looked back at Cam and Ron with a little smile on his face.

"The spell I use to hide my appearance isn't permanent," Harry explained, "One night here in the stadium, I had to redo the spell because my hair was shrinking back and getting black. I did it quickly, but I didn't know that Viktor here caught sight of it. I hadn't seen him since the Triwizard Tournament, so we went to my apartment and decided to catch up a little." Harry then turned to the nearly naked Viktor and Dallas that was in his sauna.

"Although that doesn't explain why you two are here in my steam-room," Harry stated.

"Ve wanted to come giff you congratulations in unique vay," Viktor quipped, his Bulgarian accent highly prevelant, "No, Mikey and I vanted to haff... alone time... after the match. I knew that your apartment vould be unoccupied, so I thought ve could do it here. I haff a key from last time I visited." Harry and Cam both laughed, but for entirely different reasons.

"I knew that I should never have left you that key," Harry laughed.

"Mikey?" chortled Cam, his face breaking out in a slight grin.

"Shut up," muttered Dallas, his face reddening slightly while Viktor's arm coming around his shoulder, holding the slightly shorter boy close to him.

"Well then," Harry snickered, "I think we'll just go and leave you two to it. We won't be a bother anymore." Viktor took a quick glance at his boyfriend, having a wordless conversation. After a second, Viktor turned to the three with a wide grin on his face that for some reason Cam found extremely familiar. Viktor smiled and gestured to Dallas and himself.

"Vhy don't you three join us?" Viktor offered in a tone that made it seem like he was offering a pie, "Ve don't mind having more than two, right, Dal?" Dallas grinned and gave a knowing look to Ron and Cam, who gave him equal wide smiles in return. He turned to his boyfriend and shook his head to show his confirmation to Viktor's question. Harry gave a look to Harry and Cam, who shrugged at him (although Cam was wondering if Harry would refuse on the account that he's heard that Harry was straight); however, Harry shrugged his shoulders as well and looked at Dallas and Viktor.

"Why the hell not?" said Harry, looking at the two males in front of him, "At least I won't have to have sex with a thousand different unattractive girls that want to get in my pants." The other four males snickered at that, and Viktor clapped his hands, looking at the three males in front of him.

"I'm glad ve're in agreement," Viktor responded, "However, I feel ve know vhat needs to happen if this is going to happen. And Harry, ve know that you are not Simon Hazler; you may take off spell." Harry, with a large sigh of relief, took the wand in his hand and wave it at his face. There was a brief flash of light and Harry looked just like the one whom Cam had seen in the photos that Ron had; much shorter black hair, a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, and emerald green eyes that now sparkled naturally, not because of a spell used to hide his identity.

"Great, now I recognize you," Viktor said in contentment, "But the other thing I vas referring to vas removing your clothes." Cam, Ron, and Harry got the message, and took off their clothes so that they stood in the steam-room in the same state of undress as the other two males in front of them. Cam, who had never seen Harry in this state of undress, looked over to Harry. He seemed to be built along a similar way to Krum, who watched them with an eagerness that Cam almost found humorous. Harry, who just taller than Cam, was of a thinner build (which Cam had seen with many seekers on posters Ron had showed him), not to say he wasn't muscular. He, also like Viktor, had black hair on his chest, thickening on a treasure trail that disappeared into Harry's underwear, a pair of black briefs that showed off Harry's bulge prevalently even though Cam was sure that Harry wasn't sexually excited at this current moment. Cam looked over to Ron, who was admiring the four males in front of them with almost a hungry expression that made Cam chuckle a bit, a tent forming in the ginger's boxers.

"Now I see ve are all ready," Viktor remarked, his hand absentmindedly going down to Dallas' crotch and rubbing it softly, causing his boyfriend to moan, "Vhat should ve-?" Viktor stopped his question when he saw Ron's erection poking up against the fabric of his boxers and laughed.

"I think that my decision has been made for me," Viktor chuckled, going over to Ron whose breathing went a little ragged, and Cam remembered Ron's saying that Viktor Krum was the guy that made him realize that he was gay; the thought that this same guy was going to "take care" of his erection was probably a very arousing sounding thing (Cam definitely wasn't complaining about the sight). Viktor arrived over at the ginger, who was definitely sexually excited by the male in practically no clothing in front of. Viktor started by leaning his head down to Ron's nipples, taking one in his mouth and dancing over the bud with his tongue. Ron made a little noise between a growl and a squeak, but it definitely didn't sound like he was complaining with the treatment that Viktor was giving him. Now knowing he had no objections, Viktor continued work on the nipple for another couple of seconds before switching to the other one. On this one, it was obvious that Viktor used the edge of his teeth to tease the nub, making Ron cry out.

Viktor, although he enjoyed teasing Ron in this manner, seemed to want to speed things along a little. Viktor kissed down from nipple-level, down Ron's muscular body and the red happy trail that came up from Ron's boxers until he stopped at the waistband to the simple gray boxers that Ron wore that day. Viktor looked up at him, his face showing that he was not happy that Viktor stopped and definitely wanted the Bulgarian to continue. Viktor smiled at the eagerness splayed across Ron's expression and did indeed continue, but not the way Ron wanted it to go. Instead of freeing Ron's erection from the cage that was the gray fabric of Ron's underwear, Viktor instead put his lips against where he would have seen Ron's member if it weren't for the fact that Ron was wearing the boxers. He slowly kissed in this one spot where the tenting from the excitement that Ron was experiencing most prevalent, making Ron give little gasps at the end of his throat. By the time Viktor pulled away to admire his handiwork, one couldn't tell if the wet spot on the front of the boxers was from Ron or from Viktor.

"Fuck Viktor!" Ron said in a husky voice that made Cam's own member harden slightly, "Just-"

"Какво хочаш Уізлі?" teased Viktor in Bulgarian, using one of his hands to stroke over Ron's member.

"Enough with the bullshit Bulgarian," Ron nearly yelled, "It's no riddle what I want!" This caused Harry, Cam, and Dallas (who Cam though would be a little jealous of his boyfriend with another male; then again, Cam was okay with Ron doing this with Viktor) to laugh, and Viktor gave a little sound of amusement. Viktor definitely knew what Ron wanted him to do, so he decided to stop teasing him and give Ron what he wanted. Viktor hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Ron's boxers and slowly eased the gray fabric off of Ron's groin, letting Ron's cock spring forward and be free of the cloth prison it was in. Viktor stayed back from the penis in front of him, admiring the 7 1/4 inch length surrounded by red hair at the base which stood almost straight up.

"Not bad Veasley," Viktor said, moving his lips forward to place them on the head of Ron's member, causing Ron to hiss at the sudden warmth that appeared on the tip of his cock. Viktor stayed at that place for a moment, teasing Ron's slit with the tip of his tongue before continuing on down Ron. Viktor managed to get about 4 1/2 inches of the member in before he slightly gagged, opting to his use his mouth on what he could get in on and use his hands for the rest. As he bobbed on Ron's cock, he at first used his hand to stroke the remaining 2 1/4 inches; however, he decided that Ron's cock was receiving sufficient attention and he should use his hands for purposes. Viktor's hands went down to cup Ron's balls, moving the orbs around the sack, then to rub the area between Ron's balls and entrance. Apparently Viktor was, at the least, very decent at multitasking because Ron was making almost obscene noises at Viktor's work on his cock.

"Ughh!" Ron moaned, his mind too preoccupied with Viktor's talented tongue and mouth to bother using English, his fingers burying themselves in Viktor's hair. Viktor had been in control at the rate of his ascent and descent on Ron's member prior, but now Ron's hips were jutting forward at odd intervals, forcing him on relaxing his throat so that he wouldn't choke on Ron's thrusts. Viktor's hands found themselves on Ron's cheeks to steady himself as he used his mouth to hum around the dick that he had going in and out of his mouth. He squeezed one of the furry cheeks that he held, causing Ron to cry out (but it seemed like it was only half in pain). This gave Viktor an idea.

Whilst Ron had his focus mainly on thrusting his dick in and out of Viktor's mouth, Viktor moved his hand so that one finger went in between Ron's cheeks to Ron's rosebud. When Ron's wasn't expecting it, Viktor inserted the finger into Ron's entrance. Ron gave a moan of notice, but anybody in the room could tell you that this wasn't a pained one. Viktor noticed this and decided to continue slowly inserting and re-inserting the finger in and out of Ron in time with the descent of his mouth on Ron. Suddenly, Ron gave a particularly loud moan after Viktor's finger had brushed up against his prostate. Viktor decided to continuously rub his finger on this sensitive spot that was making Ron's thrusts increase. When it was blatant that Ron wouldn't last much longer with the simulation that he was receiving, Viktor quickly took his mouth off Ron's manhood and looked up with a smile at the disappointment written on his face.

"You look like I killed your owl," remarked Viktor amusedly, "This is not end, belieff me." Viktor look over at Cam, who regarded the Bulgarian with a look of bemusement.

"Come over here, Cam," instructed Viktor, but not in a way that made it feel like he was giving orders. Cam walked over there with a little bit of giddiness at what might happen (he had gotten quite hard listening to Ron receive the pleasure he did from Viktor). Viktor told Cam to go next to his boyfriend and remove his boxers to match Ron. Cam quickly removed his black and gray striped boxers (that along with his skinny jeans he'd been wearing borrowed from Ron), letting his 7 inch erection be free as well. Viktor's eyes passed over the two dicks that stood at attention before him for a few brief moments before slowly taking the head of Cam's shaft in his mouth. Cam's hands almost instantly tangled themselves within Viktor's short black hair as Viktor's tongue wiggled its way in between Cam's head and foreskin. Ron, who was staring at the sight as if he were a lost puppy, went over to his boyfriend and started to make out with him, Cam groaning into his mouth as Viktor bobbed on the brunette's thicker cock.

Ron stopped kissing Cam and moved to his chest, first slowly teasing one of the shorter male's nipples between his teeth like Viktor had been to to him just minutes ago, then slowly kissing across his chest and giving the other the same treatment. At the same time, Viktor removed his mouth so only Cam's tip was still his mouth, using his tone to dance across the head, which could have turned red from the amount of teasing Cam felt that he was receiving. Ron lifted one of Cam's arms to reveal the brown hair that Cam possessed underneath them, burying his face in the indention. Viktor and Harry, who hadn't previously been in a sexual activity involved Ron, looked at Ron's actions in mild surprise, Dallas and Cam (albeit huskily) chuckling at the surprised looks on their faces. Either way, the revelation of Ron's armpit fetish didn't seem to hinder Viktor's execution of the plan he had in his head. He gave a last couple licks to Cam's cock before removing his mouth and looking up to see Cam's face, having the same look that Ron did.

"I svear I von't stop this," Viktor quipped, "I'm starting to think you haff something in Canada about lying Bulgarians." He turned to look at Ron, who had just removed his face from Cam's armpit with his face red due to the look Viktor had given him when Viktor had realized what he was doing. Viktor made a motion like that didn't bother him, and asked Ron a question.

"Dallas tells me you prefer to bottom, да?" Viktor questioned Ron. Ron's face would have turned even more red f that were even possible, but Ron still managed to nod to affirm the Bulgarian's question.

"Very vell then," said Viktor, looking over to Dallas and Harry, who had started to stroke one another's lengths at the sight of the Bulgarian going down on Ron and Cam, "Dallas, could you hand me my vand?" Dallas nodded and went to where Krum's jeans lay, digging in the pocket and pulling out the wand. He gave it to his boyfriend and then stood back to watch curiously with Harry what Viktor would do with it. Viktor then turned back to Ron and Cam.

"Get on your back," Viktor asked Ron. Ron looked at Cam as if he was asking permission to do so. Cam smiled and nodded. Ron slowly did as Viktor asked of him and lay on his back on the wooden floor of the steam room, spreading his legs. Cam's cock, which had slightly softened after the loss of sensation provided by Viktor, instantly re-hardened at the sight of Ron's furry hole being exposed. Viktor got down on his knees between Ron's outstretched legs. He took his wand and muttered something under his breath. Instantly, some lube-like substance appeared in the seeker's other hand. Viktor dipped two fingers into the clear substance and then slowly inserted them into Ron, scissoring the ginger's entrance. Ron groaned as Viktor's fingers found their way to his prostate, dancing over the spot before inching away from it and returning to the mission of stretching. Viktor removed those two fingers and inserted three lubed digits, using them to prepare Ron for what was to come. After Viktor thought that Ron was sufficiently prepared, he stood up slightly to remove his own boxers, dropping them to the ground and flinging them aside; this caused Viktor's member to now be visible.

Viktor was about 7 1/2 inches and rather thick at 2 1/2, just a 1/4 inch longer than Ron was, whose length had hardened to full mast; Cam could note that even from his slightly skewed angle from which he was viewing this, he could see that Viktor had a cock which definitely had a left curve to it. Viktor used the rest of the lube to moisten his member, then aligned the head with Ron's entrance. He gave Ron a questioning look, who nodded. Krum gripped Ron's hips and slowly eased himself into Ron, going slowly to avoid Ron's discomfort. Viktor managed to get about 5 inches in before Ron adopted a slightly uncomfortable expression. Viktor stopped his insertion, one of his hand flying to slowly stroke the ginger's length that had gone slightly soft. Soon Ron gave Viktor the okay to move. Viktor did so, inserting himself fully within Ron. Viktor gave Ron a minute to get used to the feeling of Viktor being seated fully inside him, then looked at Ron's face.

"Are you ready?" Viktor asked. Ron grinned and nodded. It was then Viktor's turn to give a mischievous grin as he gripped Ron's hips. He slowly removed his member from within Ron until only his head remained inside him and kept it there for a few moments. Then his grinned widened a bit when he suddenly slammed his entire rod within him. Ron, who would have been made at him if it weren't for the fact that particular thrust had hit his prostate dead on, looked at Viktor with a half amused and half angry expression.

"What was that for, arsehole?" Ron asked. Viktor gave Ron a childish look of playfulness.

"To be fair, I asked if you were ready," Viktor jested. After this he started a more even, yet still fairly fast, rhythm his balls clapping softly against Ron's cheeks as he did so. Ron groaned and tried to put his hand on his own member to stroke himself to the hot sight of the Bulgarian drilling into him, but Victor simply slapped his hand away and started to pump Ron himself. Victor then seemed to remember something and let go of Ron's cock, raising his arms and putting them behind his head like he was going to do a sit-up; Cam realized it was so that Viktor could tease Ron with the image of the black hair that grew under his arms.

"Fuck..." moaned Ron, Viktor slowly becoming more accurate and quicker with his thrusting. Viktor's hand again dropped to Ron's hips, driving himself with a slight bit of more force against Ron's sweet spot. Ron's moans were becoming more and more lewd the faster that Viktor went, which made Cam, who was watching from behind Ron, extremely aroused. Viktor, as he rolled his hips into Ron, looked up and saw the brunette's hand slowly moving up and down on his shaft. Viktor looked like he was thinking of something for a second, then spoke to Cam.

"Dallas tells me you like to top?" Viktor asked Cam. Cam confusedly nodded as steadily as he could with the hot sight in front of him. Viktor stopped his thrusting to Ron's complaint. He gestured for Cam to come over to him with a casual wave.

"You like to top, yes?" Viktor repeated. Then Cam understood exactly what Viktor wanted him to do. Cam walked over and went behind the Bulgarian who was currently seated within Ron. Cam, who had been facing Viktor's front the entire time, now could view the Bulgarian's backside. Quidditch did Viktor wonders; his butt, although smaller than Ron's, was definitely just as firm. Black hair was found on the cheeks, thickening the nearer it was by Viktor's crack. Viktor reached for his wand which he had set aside and handed it to Cam. When Cam didn't do the lube spell, he looked behind to Cam with an expression of dumbfoundedness. This quickly ended when he remembered that Cam wasn't a wizard.

"Sorry," Viktor grinned, "I keep forgetting you cannot perform magic." Cam stretched out his hand, which Viktor pointed his wand at and muttered the lube spell. The clear, cool liquid soon appeared in Cam's hand, waiting to be used. Viktor slightly adjusted his stance, spreading out his legs slightly more to give Cam some room. He began to slowly thrust into Ron again, which Ron was definitely not objecting to. As Viktor did this, Cam slowly coated one finger in the lub and pushed it into Viktor. Viktor made a sexy noise deep in his throat, not one of pain, however. Cam slowly wiggled this finger around to prepare Viktor, almost panicking when his finger passed over Viktor's prostate, and he thrusted forward quickly with a moan, hitting Ron's. Soon afterwards, Cam had three fingers sliding in and out of Viktor without much resistance. Cam would push them in and slowly rub over the walnut-sized bump that would drive Viktor forward into Ron even harder than he was. Viktor looked back at Cam, his face red and sweaty due to Cam's ministrations.

"I'm ready, Cam," Viktor stated, his voice a low, husky, and winded voice that left Cam with no shadow of a doubt that he could continue. Cam used the rest of the lube that he had on his hand to lubricate his dick. Then he dropped his hands to Viktor's hips and positioned the head right in front of Viktor's entrance. Slowly, he pressed his head into the black haired male in front of him; when Viktor gave no moans of protest, Cam kept going with the insertion. Viktor must have had a fairly decent pain tolerance because Cam was able to bury himself to the hilt with no signs of pain from Viktor at all; still, Cam gave Viktor some time to adjust to the intrusion before he decided that he would do anything more.

It was a hot sight to behold; Cam thrusting into the taller Bulgarian, and the inertia from that thrusts caused Viktor to go into Ron, who was groaning heavily from both the physical simulation of his prostate, and the mental one of Cam's face screwing up in pleasure as Viktor's walls clamped down on his length. The sounds of the slapping flesh slowly filled the room as Cam (and thereby Viktor) increase his pace, his dick almost a blur as he went in and out. Viktor lowered his chest to Ron's to provide a better angle for Cam to hit his prostate and himself to still be able to thrust into Ron. He saw the look on Ron's aroused face when he moved his arms a bit; remembering Ron's fetish, he lifted his arm and gave Ron access to the furry indentation. He was surprised to note that it wasn't such an odd feeling having Ron pressing his face into a part of his body that he never really paid attention to. If the three boys in the middle of the room had looked slightly to their right, they would have been able to see Harry on his knees as he orally pleasured Dallas' cock while the other boy sat on one of the benches in the steam room, his head thrown back in pleasure.

"Заеби!" moaned Viktor after one thrust of Cam's hit his prostate dead on, Ron feeling the same thing as he made his own accurate thrust. It was obvious that neither of them was going to last much longer. Ron, who had been on the brink of blowing for the longest time of anybody in the room, was the first to loose his load, coating Viktor's chest in a surprising 10 spurts from his cock. Viktor, feeling Ron's orgasm with his cock and Cam's thrust on his sweet spot, wasn't far behind. He shot his load into Ron just moments before Cam did the same into him. For a moment none of the three males moved, staying silent in one place while they recovered their energy. This blissful silence was almost hilariously broken by a particularly loud groan from Dallas came through the room. Cam then decided to allow the other two boys to stand, seeing as he was inadvertently keeping them on the ground. Cam slowly slid his length out of Viktor, and Viktor did the same to Ron, getting up and stretching his muscles that had cramped a little at the position he had been keeping himself in. He then saw the blissful face of his boyfriend as Harry serviced his dick and gave a little smile.

"I vill join that in a second," Viktor remarked, taking breaths as he came down from his explosive orgasm. Cam didn't respond, just staring at the sight in front of him. Despite the fact that he had just came himself, he felt his dick hardening yet again at the hot sight in front of him. Harry gave a last few licks to Dallas' length before taking his mouth on. Apparently the two didn't realize that the other three had experienced their first orgasms and now had them as the center of attention because their faces showed surprise when they both happened to turn around.

"Yes we we're watching, it's hot!" stated Ron, breaking the silence like only the ginger could. That seemed lighten the mood for a second, then the sexual tension that had been present returned in full force. Viktor's eyes instantly went to the rod of his boyfriend, dripping some from Harry's saliva, some from the precum from the great attention that it had been receiving. The Bulgarian walked over there and sat next to his boyfriend, one of his hands instantly dropping to stroke the black male to his left gently and kissing him while he did so. Dallas groaned as Viktor's other hand that wasn't wrapped around his length found its way to his nipples, pinching the cocoa nubs just enough to get a little reaction out of Dallas.

"Dallas didn't moan when I was with him," Harry remarked with a smirk, "Even when I had his dick in my mouth."

"Straight guys are a little less talented with blow-jobs," Cam dead-panned, "Maybe you should take notes; Viktor does seem to be doing a pretty decent job."

"Apparently Dallas isn't the only one who thinks so," stated Harry with a snort, jerking his thumb over to Cam's boyfriend. Ron, who had just had a very explosive orgasm, was jerking his now hard again dick with one hand as he watched Viktor and Dallas make out again, the two males rubbing their erections together in almost an obscene way. When Viktor turned his back to the other three males as he moved in a way that was less stress on his back, it revealed Viktor's ass, which was leaking a bit of Cam's cum. Cam was thoroughly amused by the look on Ron's face as he survey this with a look that Cam could only explain as a sexual hunger, but it seemed like the red-haired male was almost waiting for permission to act upon it. Cam walked over behind Ron, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Go get 'em tiger," Cam whispered into Ron's ear, smacking Ron's ass playfully. Ron looked at Cam like the brunette has lost all his marbles, but Cam merely shrugged to show his feelings on the matter. Ron took this opportunity to walk over to them, at first standing aside like he had just wanted to get a closer look. However, he walked over so he was standing directly by the Bulgarian seeker, who had his back turned to him, and placed his hand on Viktor's ass. From a smile that Viktor made to Dallas, he knew exactly who was behind him. Viktor regarded Dallas with a questioning look. Dallas shrugged.

"As long as I get off," Dallas answered throatily. Harry, who had been watching with a bit of interest, looked at Cam with a bit of a shrug.

"And then there were two," he remarked. Cam nodded, walking over to Harry. For a moment, Cam didn't do anything because although he had seen Harry giving Dallas a blow job just mere moments before, he wasn't quite sure how much a straight guy was comfortable with. Harry got the message from Cam's slightly hesitant face and gave one quick look over to Ron, who had captured Viktor's lips with a dominant nature that was making Cam's cock rise a little more than it already was. Then he looked back at Cam, his view dropping slightly to Cam's hardened rod.

"I hear you like to top," stated Harry, "I'm game, if you want."

"Are you sure?" Cam inquired, a little surprised and confused at what Harry was implying, "I mean, you don't have to." Harry gave another little shrug.

"I've done it before," Harry stated simply, "I don't mind." Cam looked at Harry as if he expected Harry to change his mind all of a sudden. When the black-haired male didn't retract his offer, Cam stood in front of him, not sure if Harry wanted to get to the main event or something else. Harry answered Cam's nonverbal cue by grinning and stepping near the brunette in front of him.

"I'm going to prove that straight guys can give good blow jobs," Harry teased, getting down on his knees in front of Cam. Harry was quick to put his lips on the head of Cam's cock, swirling the moist tip of his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Cam hissed softly, digging his hands in Harry's hair and holding the black locks as his cock that was still sensitive from his then current orgasm had Harry's tongue going over it. Cam, trying to keep himself calm so that he wouldn't orgasm too soon from this, looked over to where his boyfriend had gone to join Viktor and Dallas... and join the ginger had. Ron sat behind Viktor (who was on his hands and knees giving an apparently very talented blow job to a seated Dallas), using the lube spell coat a few fingers in the slick, clear liquid. Just as Ron inserted his first finger into Viktor, Cam felt Harry sink his mouth low on his cock, so low in fact that the head of his cock was now being massaged by the muscles in the back of Harry's throat.

"Crap, Harry," Cam muttered, his hips shifting forward of their own accord, making Cam's balls hit Cam in the chin. Harry relaxed his throat to accompany Cam's member for a couple more seconds, then removed his mouth from it. Cam gave Harry a look like he wanted to slap the seeker, but Harry didn't seem to mind. He moved his mouth to Cam's balls, taking the sack into his mouth, gently sucking on the round organs. Cam gave a little moan of approval as Harry did this quite well for someone who wasn't attracted to men; Cam remember Tori attempting this in the one time that they hooked up, and she had practically tried to crunch them between her teeth (besides being gay, that was the other reason that Cam had never wanted to be sexual with her again). Harry slowly let Cam's balls out of his mouth, moving his mouth to Cam's perineum, teasing the brunette-haired extent of flesh with his tongue while he used a hand to stroke Cam.

"Fuck!" Cam gasped at the same time Dallas did across the room. For Cam, it was because Harry had quickly moved his mouth back to his cock, switching to focusing on his head with his tongue swirling around the tip, going in the area between it and his foreskin. For Dallas, it was because Viktor had inserted a finger in him to massage his prostate while the Bulgarian's mouth kept going and up down on the rod (Cam knew that he loved it when Ron did that to him). It was amazing that Viktor could focus on doing this as Ron was thrusting into him with almost a fury, Ron's hand wrapped around his cock. Before Cam could become too engrossed with the sight in front of him, Harry removed his mouth from Cam's cock yet again. Cam looked down to give Harry a very displeased look. Harry shrugged up to him.

"I thought that you wanted to move this along," Harry laughed, "I guess I definitely proved that I can give good head." Cam would've agreed with the black haired male if he hadn't been left feeling sexually frustrated by the stopping of the blow job. Harry gave Cam a look of thought, then turned around to grab his wand.

"Any position that you prefer?" Harry questioned as he reached his wand and turned to face Cam, to which Cam shook his head. Harry nodded and then pulled down his boxers, being the only male with any sort of clothing in the room, to reveal his rod that was just as erect as Ron was. Harry was in possession of a 7 3/4 inch cock, longer than that of Ron, Cam, and Viktor, but definitely thinner than the aforementioned, with a bush of black pubes surrounding the base. When Harry turned around to throw his boxers to the side as to keep them out of the way, Cam saw that Harry had a butt that was similar to Vikor's; however, instead of being the mounds of pure muscle that Viktor's were, it seemed to be the place where all the fat on Harry's fairly slim frame came to rest, not to say it was saggy or in anyway not still a fairly impressive butt in any form.

"Yeah, I've been told it's pretty nice," Harry joked when he noticed where Cam's eyes had been, "Mostly by females, but still." Harry, having been given the choice of the position, chose to lay on his back, leaving him to recline on one arm. Cam got down on his knees between the black-haired male's legs, looking up into the green eyes that watched him expectantly for a couple of moments before adopting a look of realization. Harry got his wand that he had been holding and pointed it at Cam's hand, muttering the lubrication spell that Viktor had used. When the liquid appeared in Cam's hand, he laid his head back, knowing what would happen next. Cam looked from Harry's entrance to the liquid in his hand, back to Harry. Cam then got an idea, a sneaky smirk spreading across his features. He made an act of dipping one finger in the lube, making sure Harry heard the sound. Then he moved closer to Harry's entrance, but didn't insert the finger into Harry; he instead grabbed Harry's hips and stuck his tongue into Harry's entrance.

"Oh shit!" Harry muttered underneath his breath; he had told Cam that he had bottomed before, but Cam was very sure that the black-haired male was on the receiving end of his very first rimjob. Cam circled Harry's entrance with little teasing strokes of the tip of his tongue, then removing it and licking a line from underneath Harry's balls back across the sensitive area. By the time that Cam had returned to place a teasing tip of his tongue into Harry, he was pratically groaning in the back of his throat (Cam noted Dallas was doing the same as he was red-faced trying not to come from Viktor's talented tongue and finger). Cam gave one last little lick before removing his tongue, which made a very disappointing Harry raising his head to almost pout at Cam. Cam gave Harry a sly grin not unlike the one that Harry had given him when he had stopped blowing Cam and held out his hand. Harry knew what Cam wanted, and he used the lubrication spell once again. Once his hand again felt the cool, slippery weight of the lubricant, Cam once again dipped a finger into the substance and stuck it slowly into Harry. Harry gave a little moan, but it didn't sound it pained him all too much. Cam took to putting his mouth on Harry's thin member the best he could as he could (he didn't want to waste the lube he held in the hand that wasn't fingering Harry) while his other finger swirled around within Harry, searching for the spot that would make Harry see stars. When Harry swore and bucked his hips forward, driving his cock near the back of Cam's throat, Cam knew that Harry's prostate had been found.

"Merlin's fucking beard," Harry swore as Cam Incorporated another finger into him, instantly finding his prostate yet again while stretching him. Cam hummed around Harry's length as he slowly inserted and removed his talented fingers from Harry's entrance. Every time he felt his prostate even slightly brushed, almost obscene moans would spill from the male who the whole Toronto Quidditch team thanked as Simon Hazler. By the time Cam was at three fingers, it was obvious that Harry wouldn't last much longer at the rate this encounter was going; his face was flushed and sweaty, the tip of his circumsised cock was nearly as red as a stop sign, and his balls were drawing up from their previous position of hitting Cam in the chin. Cam took that as a sign to stop. Harry would've complained profusely to the brunette if he hadn't known that Cam was going to do that, but he did, so he used the spell (that Cam could now hear the incantation to: utilisaqua) once more. Cam rubbed the liquid on his cock, resolving to ask if he could use the spell himself if he had one of Fred and George's limited-use wands, using what he didn't rub on his member to rub near Harry's entrance. Cam stared Harry in the eyes to see if Harry would back out of this. When no such sign of refusal was given, Cam gripped Harry hips and aimed the tip of his rod at Harry's entrance.

Slowly, he sheathed himself in the green-eyed male, listening for any signs of discomfort. Just as he got about half of himself inside, Harry gave a little noise, so Cam decided to stop for a brief second, rubbing Harry's chest in little circles, occasionally giving a couple of lazy strokes to his cock that had gone partially soft. When Harry was no longer tensed from pain, Cam pushed one ahead, being able to fully have himself inside of the other male. Waiting for Harry to adjust, Cam looked over to the other there. Ron had changed positions with Viktor, now having the Bulgarian riding his cock while he had his face buried in the armpits that he had been obsessed with earlier. In front of Viktor, who was going up and down on Ron's length, was Dallas; Dallas had since stopped being serviced by his boyfriend, now apparently returning the favor as best as he could with Viktor's cock flopping when he would impale himself on Ron's cock. Cam was broken from this sight when he felt that Harry had relaxed around him. Harry looked up at Cam with almost a cocky smile, as I'd he hadn't been in slight pain from the intrusion just a minute before.

"Told you I've done this before," stated Harry. Cam returned the expression Harry wore, gripping Harry's hips. He slowly de-impaled Harry, then suddenly rammed himself fully in, catching Harry off guard.

"Arsehole!" Harry yelled, but he didn't sound remotely mad to Cam. Cam settled for a steady rhythm, his balls clapping softly against Harry's cheeks as he did so. He leaned his upper body closer to that of Harry's. Harry groaned as he felt his cock slipping and sliding off of Cam's abdomen that was growing increasingly sweaty, not to mention Cam's accurate thrusts that were hitting his prostate. As Cam's chest got closer to his own, Harry lifted a hand and slowly took one of Cam's nipples in between two fingers, pinching it slightly.

"Ron tells me you like having your nipples played with," Harry whispered to Cam. Cam couldn't disagree with that when one of Harry's squeezes bordered on a painful one, sending a little shudder a pleasure that went down Cam's spine, causing a few of Cam's thrusts to go a little faster than he had wanted at first. However, Cam was able to regain his rhythm fairly quickly, enjoying the way that Harry's ring of muscle clamped down almost like a vice-grip, providing friction that Cam was definitely not mad about. Combined with Harry's combination of squeezing and gently rubbing Cam's nipples, Harry was actually very decent for someone who wasn't even attracted to the same sex.

Just as Cam was beginning to speed up the pace that he had been going at, Ron and Viktor were at the end of theirs. Ron gave a guttural moan and gave a few more thrusts upwards before his balls tightened and his seed sprayed from the end of his cock into Viktor. Viktor, who was sweaty from the continued effort of going up and down on Ron's length, moan quietly under his breath and lost his load as well, spraying the white liquid across his chest. Dallas, who had been stroking his cock at the sight, did the same action in a matter of about 30 seconds. As the three were slightly recovering from their orgasms, they looked over at the sight of Harry and Cam, which they had been partially ignoring the whole time. Cam now was going significantly faster than the pace that he had set in the beginning; he was going so fast, in fact, that he didn't even mind how Harry's ankles were digging into his back, trying to keep Cam's length within him as Cam's thrusts were now even more accurate than they were at the beginning (Ron had informed him at one point that Cam was extremely accurate in this matter, and it wasn't until now he had any need for that information).

While the two males continued, Ron went over behind his boyfriend, who was grunting in an obscene manner. Ron put his hands on Cam's firm ass that he often admired when he showered with the brunette. Cam's ass wasn't as round as his own, but Ron would have found a bubble butt on Cam's body type a bit disproportional. Cam, also like Ron but to a lesser extent, had hair in that part of his body, Cam's being brunette to match the hair found on his head and around his cock that was going in and out of Harry. Ron spread apart Cam's cheeks to reveal Cam's entrance. When Cam least expected it, Cam felt Ron's warm, wet tongue pass over his entrance. This caused him to buck forward into Harry, hitting the black haired male's prostate in almost a rough manner, then pushing his hips backwards to keep Ron's tongue over that sensitive area of his body. Preferring to bottom, Ron knew what he liked in a rim job and he was applying those things to the one that he was giving his boyfriend: swirling his tongue across the entrance, kissing and even lightly nipping the firm mounds of flesh that sat on Cam's hips, burying his tongue as far as he could into Cam's entrance and wiggling his tongue around. Combined with the stimulation he was receiving from his cock, Cam was definitely on the edge of having his second orgasm of that night; he could also sense that Harry was not that far behind him. Cam's fate, however, was sealed when Ron slid a lubed finger (he must have performed the lubrication spell complete non-verbally when Cam wasn't paying attention) into his entrance. Ron, from times he had done this with Cam while servicing the brunette with his mouth, pressed his finger against Cam's prostate. Cam could only give a few sloppy thrusts forward before his balls tightened and orgasmed into Harry, pulling out and having some of his seed leak out. Harry's used his hand to give a few pumps to his cock that was near a red color, coming himself after a few seconds; white liquid flew from Harry's cock onto his chest to match Viktor.

After Cam and Harry's respective ends, the steam room was silent except for the heavy of the five males that had been using it quite not for its intended use. After a couple of minutes, Viktor got up from his position, stretching due to an uncomfortable position that he had collapsed into after his explosive second orgasm.

"That is only way to celebrate a World Cup!" remarked Viktor with a smile. The other four males muttered their agreement; however, there wasn't much chance for any more conversation before the knob on the door to the sauna jiggled like somebody was desperate to get into it for a few seconds before it swung open; somebody definitely was trying to enter the room, and it was Hermione. She was dressed in a red t-shirt with plaid pyjama pants that Cam had often seen her wearing when she was working while Cam and Ron hung out at their house. By the state of her frizzy hair standing off in odd directions from her head and the frightened look in her eyes, it honestly looked like she had ran here.

"Hermione, what in the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked, not even bothering to cover himself while the rest of them covered their crotches with the nearest piece of clothing that they could find, whether it was theirs or not.

"For fuck's sake, can you horny bastards keep your clothes on for more than five minutes?" Hermione yelled, averting her eyes, "Ron, get your bloody clothes on, we need to go."

"What are you on about?" asked Ron, quickly pulling on his pants and throwing Cam's his. Hermione didn't answer, simply pulling on Ron's arm when he and Cam were finally clothed. She led them out of Harry's apartment, up the staircase that led to the apartments into the main part of the stadium, which only had a couple of people in it, which was in direct contrast to the near 50,000 people that were found there a mere 2 hours ago. When Hermione arrived when Ron and Cam in tow outside the entrance the stadium, Ron and Cam could see multiple lights from the field of tents outside the stadium, fireworks, music, and loud yells of celebration being perfectly audible, even from this distance, although Hermione seemed like she didn't want to celebrate anything at this point in time. She grabbed both Ron and Cam's arm and concentrated hard on the spot. Cam felt the increasingly less uncomfortable squeezing feeling of apparation as Hermione did so, appearing in a place that was definitely just as dark and cold, save for one giant source of light in the distance. From some of the buildings, Cam saw that Hermione had apparated them a couple of blocks away from the house that Hermione and Ron shared. When his vision cleared, he felt his mind go almost dead when he saw where the source of light was coming from.

"Why in Merlin's left bollock did we come here, 'Mione?" asked Ron in a high bit of annoyance. Cam tugged on his boyfriend's left sleeve, pointing to where his vision stood transfixed. Ron's complaints were instantly cut off when he saw the sight that made both Cam and Hermione stand in partial horror, partial disbelief.

Ron and Hermione's house was engulfed in almost ghostly green flames, with the symbol of a skull with snakes coming out of it flying high in the air above it.


	11. Chapter 10

Cam woke up (albeit a little begrudgingly) to sunlight streaming in through the window onto the bed, providing even more warmth than Ron dozing next to him. For a moment, Cam's half-awake mind had a little moment of panic when it didn't recognize the blue walled bedroom in which Ron and he were residing, but then the events of last night washed to the forefront of his brain and he remembered where he was: one of the bedrooms in Fiona Coyne's apartment.

It had all started when Ron and he had gone to the Quidditch World cup. Hermione, once her anger and sadness from her watching the house for which she worked hard to obtain the money had faded to an extent where complete sentences could be heard among the nasty words she was saying about Voldemort's supporters, explained that this had happened when she had left the house for a little bit to turn in some papers that she had to fill out from Madame C's. She had gone there and stayed for about 5 hours, helping Cynthia there while there was an influx of people (Cam expected that some of them were wizards that were in Toronto for the World Cup). Once she finally got out of the bookstore, thankfully safe from Madame C's innate rage, she walked home and apparently started to make herself something to eat.

Thirty minutes passed. Hermione was making some sort of pasta from a recipe that she was reading off a tablet that she had purchased a couple days prior. She heard something messing with her mailbox out in the yard, so she grabbed her wand that she was using to stir the sauce in a pot on the stove-top next to her and ran into the yard to see what was happening in the yard. She couldn't find anything out of the ordinary and resolved to go inside and finish her dinner. However, when she tried to open the door to her house, she found the door locked; she couldn't even open the door with the _Alohamora_ spell that Ron often used when he and Cam were in a hurry to get into the house, and Ron was too lazy to use the house key that Hermione had given him. Just as she was about to use her wand to break down the door and fix it afterward, she was suddenly thrown off the front step by some sort of spell. When she got up, her heart nearly stopped as she saw who, or more accurately what people, stood there menacingly in her front yard.

A grinning Lucius Malfoy, complete a scar across his face from his encounter with Cam and Ron, and a crowd of the same masked and robed people that sometimes still gave Cam nightmares stood, blocking Hermione's way back into her house.

Hermione, being a very talented witch, instantly grabbed her wand and started to fire spells that would inhibit any person that they touched. She wasn't dealing with just person: she was dealing with a group of dark wizards. They blocked the spells instantly and begin to fly towards her, something that Ron explained to Cam was one of the most frightening bits of magic that the Death Eaters could perform. They instantly surrounded Hermione, whose mind had gone into fight-or-flight mode almost instantly. Hermione was a smart witch, but under this pressure she still had to make smart choices to defend herself and also the muggle neighbors that she had around her, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She pointed her wand at her neighbor's garbage can and performed _Accio._

Hermione's strategy worked for a brief moment, crashing into the Death Eaters that she faced, giving her a path to escape the crowd that had surrounded her previously. She was able to use stunning spells to knock out 2 of the Death Eaters, but 7, including Lucius Malfoy, remained. They shot green fire at Hermione (Hermione explained to Cam that this was the killing curse, even through her tears of recounting the attack), which Hermione dodged by the skin of her teeth. Worse still, she was being forced further and further away from her house, which she was trying so hard to get into; inside Ron's room lay many untested products from Fred and George's shop that were untested and probably injury-causing to a large group of people. Needless to say, Hermione was desperate to get into that house. Taking an alternate route to get into her house, Hermione ran into her bare yard, the only things back there being a shed that house plants that she'd been growing in there due to the fact the poor treatment of the yard by the last owner left the yard extremely unsuitable for a garden. With the Death Eaters on her tail, she used _Accio_ again to greater effect. The shed door opened with a bang, potted plants, bags of fertilizer, and various shovels came flying out, Hermione going out of the way. Four Death Eaters got caught up in the mix of dirt and metal, falling to the ground with a few curse words. Hermione used her wand to break the glass sliding door that led to the dining room, in hopes that the broken glass would deter her attackers. Unfortunately, they had gotten most of the dirt out of their vision and were eager to follow her at a distance.

Hermione ran into the hall and quickly picked up Crookshanks, who had come out of from his usual nest of dirty clothes in the laundry room to investigate what was going on. Hermione carried the befuddled cat, using her wand to bust open Ron's room. Setting Crookshanks on the bed, she through open Ron's closet, digging like a mad woman until she found a little chest at the bottom of the closet. She quickly pulled it out and blew some dust off it. _Gred Forge's Multiplying Firecrackers_ was the gold text on the top of the chest that Hermione grinned in relief at, digging in the box for one of the firecrackers that oddly looked like sticks of dynamite. Just as she was about to take a couple in her hand, light them, and through them into the yard through Ron's window, she was interrupted by a cough. To her dismay, Lucius Malfoy stood in the room with Crookshanks in his arms, stroking Crookshanks under the chin and making the cat purr contentedly, like he didn't care that a Death Eater was stroking him. Before Hermione could even react, Lucius threw the cat at Hermione, who barely caught him. Lucius then pulled his wand and made a motion that looked like a whip with it.

The results of this particular curse were near catastrophic. It was so strong that Hermione was blown through the wall, dry wall and all, with a flailing Crookshanks in her arms. She flew about 100 feet from the initial blast, crashing through the windshield of a car of a driveway that was across the street. Hermione landed on her side on the front two seats while Crookshanks was let go and thrown to the back seats. Hermione, thankfully only being slightly stunned from being blown through a wall, sat up in the car and looked at her house. She was horrified to see a small green spark through the hole her body created in the house, then have the whole entire house enrupt in those same flames. Hermione was so angry, she didn't even both getting Crookshanks, opening the car and sprint across the street with wand in hand. The moment she got close to the house, she sprayed jets of water from the ends of it, but to no avail; if Hermione hadn't been overly emotional and didn't have said emotions interfering with her though process, she would've realized that these were Infinite Flames, flames that in school she learned wouldn't stop until what was attempted to be burnt was ash. With a frustrated cry, she stomped the ground and looked up. Black figures were flying up into the sky, seemingly a cloud of smoke forming between them. When the figures disappeared, the Dark Mark, the sign that every Death Eater had burned into their skin by Lord Voldemort, stood hauntingly in cloud form over the burning house.

After Hermione had brought Cam and Ron to show them the burning house, Dallas, Viktor, and Harry quickly apparated to the sight as well, not being able to do anything for a moment but stand transfixed like Cam, Hermione, and Ron were, staring at the burning wood, hearing Crookshank's confused and hungry cries from the car with the broken windshield a few blocks away.

Dallas, one of his great characteristics being the fact that he could keep his head in most stressful situations, was the first to bring up the fact that Hermione and Ron now had no place to stay the night. Cam at first volunteered to have them go to his house, but Hermione, even in the overwhelming emotion of having her work literally burst into flames before her eyes, commented that it wouldn't be a good idea; Cam's parents would get suspicious and then investigate, and possibly even find out that Ron and Hermione were from the magic world. Cam knew his parents and loved them dearly, but minding their respective P's and Q's was not one of their strong suits. Dallas then had the idea of asking Fiona Coyne if she had a spare room that Ron and Hermione could stay in for a period of time.

Fiona Coyne was a (formerly according to rumors around Degrassi) rich girl with whom Drew, Dallas' friend, stayed. Cam also knew that Fiona was the girlfriend of Imogen Moreno, a girl in his study hall with whom he had become decent friends with, to the point where she was one of the few people at Degrassi that knew that Cam was gay. Dallas described the location to them, and they all apparated there, Dallas with Viktor, Cam with Ron and Hermione. They quickly went up to Fiona's apartment as quietly as possible as not to disturb other people who lived nearby, and knocked on the door. There was a brief sound of shuffling and muffled voices from within the walls, and Fiona, her usual flawless hair frizzed by sleep, in a pink robe answered the door, with Imogen in a purple onesie looked on with interest from inside.

Fiona invited them inside. Cam quickly described the situation to her, leaving out any mention of the Death Eaters. Fiona, although being asleep just moments before, listening attentively and nodded, agreeing that she had an extra room that she could rent to either Ron or Hermione until they got somewhere more permanent to live. Hermione stated that she didn't want to stay in the apartment, offering Ron the room instead; apparently in the middle of Cam's explanation of the night's events to Fiona, Dallas had promised to get her a room at the Torres' house, although Hermione would stay this night at Fiona's due to the fact that she was emotionally and physically exhausted.

Cam carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping Ron, who hadn't gone to sleep until about 4:00 in the morning. Cam went over to the window and closed the blinds, cutting off the light from inside the room. Ron, however, seemed to notice the change of light even in his level of unconsciousness and stirred in the bed.

"Wuzzat?" Ron inquired sleepily, tossing and turning in the bed.

"Just closing the blinds," explained Cam softly, "You can keep sleeping."

"Nah, I should probably get up," remarked Ron with a yawn, stretching as he sat up in the comfortable bed that was in the room, "I'll just sit here and mope all day if I don't get up from the bed." He walked over to Cam, putting his hand on the brunette's shoulder and opening the blinds. Fiona's apartment was fairly high up, high enough to gaze across a decent section of that side of Toronto. Being early in the morning, there wasn't much activity except for the occasional car that would pull onto a road. Suddenly a fire truck's sirens blazed into action, pulling onto the middle of a pretty major road that would probably be filled with people if it weren't for the fact that it was so early. Cam watched Ron's expression at the fire truck, knowing what the ginger was thinking exactly.

"Ron," began Cam, "I can't even begin to imagine-" Ron shook his head, cutting him off with a little bit of a smile.

"Don't be sorry Cam," Ron assured giving Cam a chaste little kiss, "It's pretty frustrating, but it's not as bad as it seems. Hermione and I were constantly on edge if they were going to attack us. It's kinda weird, but knowing finally that they knew were we are kinda gives us a good idea of what we should do. The house was fine, but I could tell that Hermione wasn't too fond of it."

"What are you going to do now?" Cam asked, looking at his boyfriend, "Are you guys going to leave Toronto?" Ron shook his head again, interlacing his hand with the shorter male in front of him.

"No," Ron stated, "We're not. We were at the edge of Toronto, we could have found a better place. Most of the wizard activity happens here in the middle of the city, at least that's what Hermione and I have seen; Lucius may be comfortable attacking us when we're surrounded by muggles, but I don't think he'd be that brave with the Canadian Ministry of Magic being so close. Hermione and I'll just lay low for a little bit, and we'll be fine." He went over to the bed and sat on it, patting the space next to him to invite Cam to it. Cam sat down on the bed, but found something was there before he was. He pulled it out from underneath him and found it was a pair of omniculars from the World Cup, which Cam or Ron probably had in their pockets of their jeans when they collapsed in bed early that morning. Cam held it up to his face and saw that it was still stuck on the image of Harry as Simon Hazler, free-falling to catch the winning snitch. Ron grinned and took the omniculars from his boyfriend's hands, putting them up to his face and watching the play a couple of times before setting them down.

"That was a bloody good game," Ron remarked with a smile, "I thought nothing could top the Bulgaria vs. Ireland match at the World Cup a couple of years ago, but this definitely did. Viktor didn't catch the snitch during the game, but he definitely could have at the 'after-game'". Cam laughed as Ron referred to the events in Harry's steam-room after the match; he definitely wasn't protesting the quality of Viktor's actions during that point of time.

"It was pretty enjoyable," agreed Cam with a laugh, "Is it weird that we've done it with three other guys?" Ron shrugged.

"I mean, we know the other's doing it," Ron thought aloud, "We're not cheating on each other, we trust each other, and it's definitely not a bad feeling. I think it's a pretty good deal if you ask me." Ron gave a little mischievous smile as his hand went over to Cam, his hand coming to rest in Cam's lap. Cam, who only had on a pair of boxers from the night previous to serve as a barrier between Ron's hand and his crotch, gave a little moan as Ron's hands passed over Cam's cock that was half-hard as it usually was in the morning. Ron looked Cam in the eye as he gave the member of couple of circling strokes through the fabric, Ron smiling with a bit of lust in his eyes when he saw Cam's very pleased and very teased reactions to his actions.

"Doing it with Viktor was definitely not a bad thing," Ron remarked with a bit of a grin, "and I would've liked to have had a turn with Dallas and Harry if this all didn't happen. But there was one other person I definitely wanted to do stuff with last night." Cam chuckled a little bit as Ron's mouth met his, their lips moving a lot more hungrily than the little peck that Ron had given him just minutes before. Cam's hand found its way, sneaking under where Ron's shirt. Ron lifted his arms, allowing Cam to remove his shirt and reveal the ginger's hairy chest. Cam broke the kiss, his face dropping down to Ron's chest. At first he gave just a couple of kisses to Ron's pectorals, slightly swirling his tongue around Ron's nipples that were now fully erect. However, Cam definitely knew what Ron was internally begging Cam to do. Cam lifted Ron's arm, revealing the bush of ginger hair that matched the hair found on the rest of Ron's body. Cam slowly put his face into the area, slowly licking the sensitive area. He smiled into the indentation when he heard Ron make a very low groan that Cam could feel resonate through Ron's chest. Cam pressed his face deeper into the pit, kissing the area in mimicry of Ron liked to do when he was the one doing this. Ron placed his hand on the back of Cam's head, trying to keep the brunette's tongue and mouth close to that area of his body, his hand snaking down his boyfriend's body. It was Cam's turn to give a gasp as Ron's hands found their way into his boxers and gripped his member, which was basically at full mast at that point. Cam could only give a couple more licks to Ron's armpits before he gave a bit of a growl and gave a forceful kiss to Ron's lips. Ron broke the kiss and laughed, looking at his boyfriend in slight disbelief.

"You're more riled up than I am," Ron laughed, giving a couple more pumps to the member he held in his hand before removing his hand from Cam's pants (to Cam's displeasure) to put his hand on the other male's face, bringing their faces closer together.

As their mouths clashed against each other, Ron slowly got on top of Cam and ground their erections together. Ron bent down to kiss Cam again, and Cam raised his arms to give Ron the ability to remove his shirt and leave Cam only in his underwear, much how like Ron was at the current point. Ron lifted one of Cam's arms, and Cam knew exactly what the ginger male was going to do even before he did it; this was why Cam was not at all surprised to feel Ron's face bury in his left armpit, a slightly odd feeling with Ron's morning stubble slightly chafing the skin beneath his arms. Whilst Ron did this, Cam's hands found their way down to Ron's own boxers, his hands going into the undergarments like Ron's hands had done. Cam's hands found their way to the two globes of flesh that sat on Ron's hips, playfully squeezing the ginger's ass. When one of Cam's fingers not-so-accidentally passed over Ron's entrance, Ron couldn't help but let out a moan. Continuing to tease his boyfriend, Cam slowly inserted a finger into Ron's entrance. Even with the bizarre angle he had to perform it from, Cam still managed to hit Ron's prostate with a finger. This caused Ron to groan into Cam's armpit and automatically grind his crotch once more into that of Cam's. Cam gave a couple more of little swirls with his finger over Ron's sweet spot before Ron gave a bit of a moan of sexual frustration, removing his mouth from Cam's armpit and giving his boyfriend a kiss that Cam knew meant that Ron was on the same level of sexual frustration. Ron slowly got off of Cam whose feet now hung off the end of the bed. Ron got on his knees on the floor, looking up at his boyfriend with a look of mischief and lust.

"Is it bad that we're doing this this early in the morning?" Cam inquired with a grin.

"Shut up and help me get your boxers off!" Ron chuckled back. Ron's fingers found themselves in the waistband of the brunette's boxers. Cam raised his hips up to aid with the removal. Ron managed to get the fabric off and fling them carelessly across the room, then looked back at Cam's member. Although Cam had been well past sexually satisfied the previous night, for some reason this morning Cam felt like he hadn't had sex in weeks. His 7 ¼ cock was standing straight up in the air, leaking pre-cum from the head that was exposed by his foreskin being almost all the way retracted from the excitement. Ron licked his lips subconsciously (a habit that often drove Cam crazy, but a definite good crazy), and slowly inched his head forward.

"D-damn Ron," muttered Cam, his fingers instantly finding their way into the ginger's hair out of habit. Ron instantly put his mouth over the head, his tongue slowly flicking into the area between it and Cam's foreskin. While he did this with his mouth, one of Ron's hands found its way to Cam's balls and softly massaged the two organs in the pouch in which they were found. Ron had developed a bit of a fascination with his boyfriend's balls, the two balls (rather big for Cam's body structure) found within Cam's scrotum. Cam didn't seem to mind this as Ron made humming sounds with his mouth and took more and more of the member into his mouth. In almost no time, Ron's nose was nuzzled in Cam's pubes; Cam definitely appreciated Ron's amazing lack of a gag reflex.

"God...Ron!" Cam moaned obscenely as Ron removed most of Cam's member from his mouth, using his lips to passed repeatedly over the head. Just as about Ron was about to descend yet again over Cam's cock, the door opened; somebody had been approaching the room that they two males were currently using for their own nefarious purposes, and the two had been too engrossed to even notice. When Cam moaned and tilted his eyes upwards slightly, he opened his eyes to find a very shocked Drew Torres looking at the scene in huge surprise.

Drew Torres was the student council president at Degrassi, despite talk Cam had heard saying that Drew Torres didn't have two brain cells to rub together, and that they only thing he really could rub together was himself with any random girl he could find. Dallas was on closer terms than Cam was to Drew, and Dallas often said that Drew wasn't as bad as the general population at Degrassi made him out to be; he'd just made mistakes like any person, but his mistakes were of a more permanent nature. Cam also knew Drew's younger brother, Adam. Cam would often help Eli Goldsworthy move props onto the stage for play practices and Adam would be there talking with Eli. Adam was transgender, and Cam heard from stories that Drew was almost deathly adamant about protecting his brother for that fact alone; however, at this moment Drew seemed to want to simultaneously remain rooted to where he stood and run away. Cam, trying to suppress a groan that was forming, got Ron's attention, who turned to see Drew and almost instantly turned a decently deep shade of red.

"Uh… hi Drew," said Cam awkwardly, but then again Cam never really had to learn how to talk to somebody who walks in on him getting a blow-job.

"Hi," Drew replied, equally awkwardly, trying to keep Cam's uncovered crotch out of his line of sight, "Sorry for interrupting… the bathroom in my room isn't working, and Fiona didn't tell me that you were here. I was gonna take a shower." Cam then remembered about Dallas telling him that Drew worked at a Best Buy during the night shift some nights, returning to his room in Fiona's apartment, and he saw that Drew was wearing the blue shirt and white khakis (Cam instantly felt sympathy towards that) that he had come to associate with a Best Buy employee.

"Um, yeah," Cam remarked, taking a pillow from the head of the bed and placed it over his crotch, allowing Ron to move away from the questionable position he had been in, "We'll just get out of here." Dallas gave one last long look at Cam, who was desperately trying to keep the pillow over his member, and a very red-faced Ron before turning and going to the door to the bathroom. He then stopped and turned around to face Cam again.

"Looking for these?" asked Drew, holding up a pair of Cam's boxers. Cam nodded, slightly embarrassed, and caught it when the black-haired male threw them to him. Then Drew walked into the bathroom, taking off his shirt before remembering Ron and Cam; he remedied this by shutting the door.

"That was a bloody boner killer," quipped Ron after the door was closed.

"Your telling me," Cam laughed, putting on his boxers and going over to the corner of the room and put on the jeans he had been wearing the night before, "We probably should go get something to eat, though. We probably would've forgotten to in the middle of that if Drew hadn't come in."

"Yeah, I could go for a bite," Ron agreed, pulling on his clothes quickly and following Cam out of the room.

Fiona's apartment was amazing, which shouldn't have been surprising due to the fact that Fiona had been quite wealthy before she had lost her money to some financial difficulties; that still didn't eliminate the fact that place where she lived looked like a million bucks. Expensive looking paintings from around the world lined the hallway that Cam and Ron took to get to the main dining room/kitchen/living room. Furniture that seemed to be in the vein of what Hermione was trying to do with her and Ron's house filled the area, with the modern stainless steel appliances and the marble counter-tops being visable from the kitchen. As Ron and Cam entered the kitchen, they saw Hermione, Imogen, and Fiona asleep on the couch, a blanket covering the three dozing girls. By the muted menu of the movie "Bridesmaids", they assumed that Imogen and Fiona probably had a bit of a girl's night to cheer up Hermione, who had been fairly distraught.

"I've never seen Hermione be friendly with other girls," Ron said softly, looking at the scene with a bit of a smile, "Except for my sister, and even that got a little hairy when my sister got a crush on Harry and she thought Hermione had the same feelings." Cam giggled quietly at the thought of Ron in a wig hitting Hermione over the head with a club. Cam and Ron approached the fridge, opening quietly and whistling in appreciation when they saw the interior of the fridge, filled with wonderful foods, even some that they couldn't recognize or even read the labels to.

"Is this wine?" Ron said in amazement, picking up a bottle whose contents were listed in a language that was definitely not English, "I've got to hand it to her, Fiona's got some serious- SHIT, CROOKSHANKS!" Crookshanks, who had been offered the apartment for the night, had walked into the kitchen and the moment he saw the ginger male that basically was his mortal enemy, pounced on Ron, who dropped the wine bottle with a loud crash, loud enough to cause the three girls on the couch to stir. Ron swore and flung the cat off of him, quickly getting his wand and fixing the wine bottle, shoving it back in the fridge.

"Is that cat getting to you?" called Fiona sleepily from the couch, "Hermione said something about it absolutely despising you."

"That's an understatement," Hermione yawned next to her, "I've never seen a day go by without Crookshanks pouncing on him." Imogen and Fiona chuckled softly, getting up and stretching. All three of the girls were clad in T-shirts and old pants, Hermione borrowing some clothes from Fiona; they were of a very similar size and build. Fiona walked into the kitchen, walking next to Cam and Ron to open the fridge and take out a carton of orange juice.

"Are you guys hungry?" Fiona inquired in a friendly, "I would offer to cook, but I'm absolutely exhausted from re-arranging furniture yesterday."

"I'll do it!" volunteered Imogen, giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek before reaching into the fridge herself and pulling out some ingredients seemingly at random, "French toast sound good?" Ron and Cam nodded, going over the dining table in order to get out of Imogen's way.

"Here, I'll help too," Hermione called after Imogen, picking up some bread on her way and setting it to where Imogen was preparing the liquid parts to French toats, "Goodness knows that I'd be cooking for them anyway."

"Hey, you offer to and we clean up after ourselves," said Ron defensively. Fiona laughed, deciding to help as well, considering she would be having some help.

"I wish Drew would at least think about that sometimes," Fiona stated, grabbing a plate and setting it down next to the bread Hermione had brung over, "I enjoy his company, and I don't mind cooking for him. It's just that sometimes I'm a little tired and I still have to clean up my dirty dishes, as well as his."

"Good thing Cam and I know a little way to make it go faster, eh?" Ron smirked, sharing a knowing grin with Cam while placing his hand on the brunette's. When they looked back, Fiona, Imogen, and Hermione were staring at the two males with a smile that showed that they thought Ron and Cam were the cutest couple in recorded history.

"Until last night," remarked Fiona with a smile on her face, "I didn't know you were gay. Then again, I didn't know Dallas liked guys either; he could have fooled me with all the flirting he did with me when he first came to Degrassi." Hermione, Ron, Cam, and Imogen laughed at the memory of last night. Even though it was a very grim circumstance that they had to come to Fiona's, there was still some humor to it. The biggest source of amusement was when Viktor Krum offered to go to the corner store and purchase some soda for them while they discussed prices for rent. Krum went over to Dallas, kissed him full on the lips (with little resistance from Dallas, of course), and said, "Could I borrow some money, Mikey?" A red-faced Dallas that looked like he wanted to melt on the spot pulled out his wallet and handed some money to his boyfriend while Fiona, Imogen, Cam, and Ron roared with laughter (even Hermione, as upset as she was still give a weak chuckle).

"Yeah, I didn't find out about Dallas until recently either," Cam confessed, "He's known about me pretty much the whole time I've known."

"Speaking of known," Imogen said, grabbing a pan and putting the first piece of French toast on it with a sizzle from the grease she was using, "When did you two meet? According to Hermione here, you two barely ever are apart anymore."

"Getting on about a month or so," said Cam, and he could scarcely believe it. It really felt like he had just met Ron last week, but it definitely had been longer. "He needed some help with his phone while I still worked at a cell-phone kiosk, and one thing led to another."

"If only that's how Fions and I met," Imogen laughed, flipping the French toast, "Fiona is a couple of broken TV's away from being technologically illiterate."

"No I'm not!" Fiona laughed defensively, "What would give you that idea?"

"You spent 30 minutes of 'Netflix and Chill' trying to get Netflix to work when you hadn't even connected to the internet." Fiona blushed and took the spatula out of her girlfriend's hand, using it to swat Imogen across the ass. Imogen took it back, laughing.

"You bitch!" Imogen yelled through her giggles, "What was that for? Who wants my ass on French toast besides you and from the looks of a couple weeks ago Drew?"

"What about Drew and your ass?" questioned Cam with a chuckle. Imogen looked at Cam and rolled her eyes as if she were remembering one of Drew's not-so-bright moments.

"Let's just say Fiona and I were 'enjoying being alone'," Imogen explained, even using air quotes, "And he walked in and I swear even thought we quickly covered up with a blanket, he kept trying to look underneath it. I'd say all men are horny bastards that will do nothing to look at a naked woman, but I can see to exceptions to that example." Fiona agreed, holding back what would be (if she hadn't been covering her mouth) undignified snorts at the memory.

"She's not wrong, I admit," Fiona said, grabbing a few more plates from the cabinet above the store, "He's probably gonna shower and then sleep until 2 or so in the afternoon. His sleep schedules gets so thrown off from work, so I'll just save some in the fridge for him for later." Imogen took one look at the French toast and grabbed her spatula, putting a piece onto one plate, grabbing a knife and fork and walking to the table. By the fumes wafting off her plate, Imogen had made very superior French toasat. Cam and Ron, who hadn't eaten since yesterday after, felt their stomachs rumble and groan in jealousy. Imogen shrugged and cut a couple little chunks and ate some of it.

"I get first one," Imogen stated simply, "I was the one who changed the movies and got the popcorn last night. Bother those two if you want yours!"

"Hermione, please hurry up," Ron grumbled, "I'm fucking starving here."

"Coming dear," Hermione quipped back, flipping the spatula with a bit of sigh; Cam knew that if Fiona and Imogen weren't in the room, she would've whipped out her wand and finished the French toast in all of probably 20 seconds. However, Hermione stuck to doing the regular way and made French toast for Ron, Cam, and herself, Fiona saying that as the host, she'd make hers last. When Fiona had finally finished hers, she brought hers over balancing a bottle of syrup, some butter, and some cinnamon along with her own plate.

It was the best breakfast that Cam had in a while. Though they only had one sort of food, whatever (more than likely) imported and foreign ingredients from Fiona's fridge that Imogen used to make it made it without a doubt the best French toast that Cam had ever eaten. He usually didn't eat that much but found himself eating all 4 pieces that Hermione had prepared for him. Ron was in the same boat, eating 7 pieces in all (the 4 from his plate and one each from Fiona, Imogen, and Hermione that they couldn't finish because they were full). While they ate, the 5 of them joked around, telling embarrassing stories about one another (Hermione telling a nearly crying from laughter Imogen and Fiona about the multiple times she had caught Ron and Cam, who were blushing both enough to match Ron's hair, in very questionable situations).

"-And Ron thanks me for the sandwich naked as the day he was born from behind the counter," Hermione told Fiona and Imogen between fits of hysterical giggles, "And asks me to get his clothes out of the bathroom."

"Holy shit!" Imogen said, wiping the tears out of the corners of her eyes, "I haven't laughed this hard since Snake wore that toupée."

"Agreed," Fiona nodded, regaining her ability to breathe as she glanced over at a clock that was found by her T.V, "It's 9:30. Imogen and I were talking, Hermione, and we thought we'd take you shopping to replace some of the things that you lost in the fire, our treat."

"Really?" Hermione asked, setting down her silverware and looking at the two girls that she sat next to, "Are you sure? I have money in the bank, you know." Fiona smiled and shrugged, putting down her silverware and wiping a stray bit of syrup that rested beside her lips.

"It's just the nice thing to do," Fiona stated, "Sometimes we don't know what we lost until we realize it's gone; you probably lost all but one pair of clothing in that fire, so you might as well go get a couple outfits. At least that's a start to re-building what was probably a couple years' stock pile of clothing."

"And maybe while we do that, we can talk you into staying with Fiona," Imogen added, laughing and picking up the dirty dishes and taking them to the sink. Hermione sat there for a second, looking unsure at Fiona for a moment, then to Ron.

"Maybe you should come with us," Hermione offered to Ron, "You lost everything in the fire, too. You only have one pair of clothes on you… well, for the most part that is."

"I can borrow some of Cam's for the time being," Ron stated, putting his head behind his head and reclining in his seat, "And you know my size. You've been saying I should try to change it up for a little bit; maybe this could be your chance to make that change without seeming like a total control freak." Hermione smiled a bit and look at Fiona and Imogen.

"You know, it _is_ time for Ron here to get a drastic wardrobe change," Hermione said to the other two girls. The three of them laughed, and Fiona got up from the table, went to her room, and came back with a purse.

"Now that my accounts are practically unfrozen," Fiona smiled, "We can definitely make that happen. Are you guys sure that you don't wanna come? I know you probably don't want to perpetuate the gay stereotype of loving to shop, but clothes shopping can be pretty enjoyable when you aren't responsible for the money." Ron waved at them dismissively.

"Hermione needs some girl time," Ron insisted, "Cam and I can find something to do for the whole day. You guys can go buy some clothes and crap, and you can even buy me some, too; one rule though, no pink." Imogen giggled and whispered something in Fiona's ear, who looked back at her with a severely amused face. Fiona turned to Hermione with a devious smile.

"I hope you know Ron's shoe size," Fiona said with a grin, "'Cuz I know some really cute pink heels that I wanna see Ron wear." Before Ron could argue with them, they walked out the door, the slamming of the apartment door saying that they were completely alone until they decided to return again. Ron got up from the place he was eating at, stretching and looking at his boyfriend expectantly.

"Well, we're alone now," Ron stated, gesturing to the silent apartment with outspread hands.

"'Cept for Drew," Cam reminded with a laugh, "I wonder if he's ever been a cock-block to Fiona and Imogen… you know, sans the cock." Ron snorted at his boyfriend's interesting description of the situation he was describing.

"By the sounds of it, at some points they're eager to have him out of the house," Ron cackled, looking over at the dirty dishes that Imogen had brung to the sink, not even bothering to start soaking them in water or even removing the bits of syrup and French toast that clung to the surfaces of the dishes.

"She and Fiona must've been planning that shopping trip longer than they let on," observed Cam, "Now it's either us to the dishes or Drew. I'm assuming you're gonna remedy that, eh?" Ron drew his wand with a cheeky grin and waved it in the direction of the sink. Instantly, the brush and soap that was found near the sink went into action, the soap pouring onto the dishes and the brush wiping off the food.

"I'll be damned if I let them make me do any unnecessary work on a Sunday," Ron quipped, putting his wand back in his pocket with a noise of satisfaction, looking to the brunette that was watching the automatically cleaning plates clink together as the spell took care of the chore.

"I assume we're just going to do some good old fashion T.V. watching?" Ron asked, walking over to the couch, a brown leather on that was definitely imported and definitely more comfortable than the white couch they'd be sitting on if they were at Ron's house. Cam sat down next to the ginger and was extremely pleased that the cushions actually felt it was cushioning his sitting. Ron grabbed the remote of the coffee table that was in front of them and pointed it at the TV. When static appeared on the TV, Ron looked at it with an air of confusion, pressing a couple of buttons in frustration and yelling, "Sod off!"

"No need to get angry at it," Cam laughed taking the remote out of Ron's hand and using it to switch to Netflix, which is what Fiona said she used most of the time if she wasn't watching movies. Cam scrolled the shows on the main Netflix screen, Cam being able to just enter without even knowing Fiona's password or email. He looked through a couple of screen of television screens before he found a show he knew he and Ron would most certainly. Ron gave Cam a smile as he heard the familiar _Friends_ song from the expensive-looking sound system attached to the TV.

"You know, you're just fueling my addiction to this show," Ron laughed, laying down so that his head was in Cam's lap and he was facing the screen. Cam laughed at Ron's eagerness to watch it again. He put his hands on Ron's hair, slowly rubbing the ginger's scalp, playing with his hair. Cam, from countless times where they'd had sex and relaxed afterwards, Cam knew this was something that Ron's mother used to do to him, and Ron nearly almost passed out while he did this.

"You're gonna make me fucking fall asleep," Ron laughed tiredly, looking up at Cam with a small grin, "You know that I barely got any sleep last night... or should I say this morning?" Cam shrugged.

"There is a reason that I didn't want you to go shopping with them," Cam stated, "You know, among wanting to have you all to myself." Ron rolled his eyes dramatically at Cam's cheesiness and sighed, watching the Friend's episode with only partial concentration. The fatigue he was feeling was causing him to focus even less than he would have if he were fully awake.

"So," said Cam after a couple quiet minutes with him running his fingers through Ron's hair that was getting to be pretty long (he thought it was a good look on the ginger), "Is there a certain reason you can't just re-build your house? I mean, I'm not sure how well construction and magic meshes if I'm going to be honest." Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked up to look into Cam's eyes.

"We honestly could," admitted Ron with a sigh, "However, Hermione knew that the neighbors would find it a bit odd if our house burns down and the next day we have it completely rebuilt. Besides that, we know know that Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort's other cronies know where we lived... well, at least where we did live. They would expect us to stay, so moving here was a good idea."

"It's definitely not a bad place to live," Cam agreed, taking a better look around the apartment. He hadn't quite gotten a good look at it last night when he was still a little worried that Death Eaters would attack at any given moment and he was feeling slight fatigue from the events in Harry's steam-room after the World Cup. The apartment was definitely of somebody that had a bit of money to spend, and Fiona fit that description. It was done in the "modern" style that Cam often heard described by renovators on shows his mom watched, but it didn't have the cold, lifeless look that Cam associated with the modern style. It was probably because some of the personal touches that Fiona added to various points on the wall, having family portraits, various paintings that Imogen had probably done, and some shelves with clay artwork that Fiona seemed to have done herself when she was a kid.

"Agreed," yawned Ron, "But now we have to be a little careful about using magic. Definitely not with spells so Fiona won't hear us "Doing the Deed", but nonetheless." Ron seemed a little disappointed about that fact, but Cam could hardly argue with him; when you barely had to get up in order to do household chores that often took up much of your day, having that practically taken away from you would be a challenge.

"Look on the bright side," Cam suggested, "Fiona seems to like us doing the chores. Maybe if you and Hermione, if she decides to live here instead, do them well on a regular basis, she'll hound on Drew to do them more."

"I doubt it," Ron deadpanned, but he didn't look too mad about the fact, "But it's a nice thought. Still, I really don't care as long as I got a roof over my head, some way of getting food and money, and a room with a bed to sleep in and have sex in (Cam snorted at the last point that Ron made)."

After that little exchange of dialogue, Cam and Ron sat in comfortable silence, watching their favorite show from the 90's with increase enthusiasm. Cam had seen episodes of _Friends_ before he met Ron, but he hadn't really gotten into the show until Ron's eagerness to see it the night that his parents found out he was gay. Now it was a staple in the times that they hung out. They watched it so often, in fact, that even though it had been maybe 2 weeks, if even, since they started the show, they were now at Season 4; Cam couldn't remember the last time he'd been so invested in a TV show.

For about 4 hours, the two males sat on the rich girl's couch, watching the show on Netflix without a break, only to get up to use the bathroom or to get a drink or something. Really, after the rather filling breakfast and the exhaustion just kicking in, they didn't feel in the mood to do much; there was only one thing that would be even better than sitting on that very comfortable couch and watching _Friends_ , and that was something that happened after 4 hours. After those 4 hours, Ron and Cam were fast asleep on the couch (Cam would've found the fact that Ron was drooling slightly on his shoulder adorable if he had been conscious to see it).

This unconscious bliss didn't last for long for the two males as Fiona, Hermione, and Imogen decided to return to the apartment just as they were entering deep sleep. The moment the front door opened, Crookshanks, who had been asleep on the end of the couch by Ron's feet, decided to use Ron's feet as a springboard and launch himself off the couch towards the three girls who were carrying large bags in each hand. Crookshanks landed right in front of Hermione, rubbing up her leg and purring affectionately.

"That bloody cat," moaned Ron, who had been awakened by the sudden press on his foot, "I'm trying to bloody sleep here and there's all this noise, and that little bugger is trying to ruin it."

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody who just paid for new stuff for you," Fiona pouted playfully, "Ron, I swear we're not going to be here much longer."

"Why not?" Cam inquired while he stretched out, being wakened by all the noise that was now found in the apartment.

"We decided we were going to go get some food somewhere," Imogen explained, setting her own bags on hte counter, "Picking the clothes took a little while, but the lines were killer, and the damn traffic didn't help matters. We haven't eating in like 7 hours."

"Perfect," said Ron, getting back in the position of where he was sleeping, "You guys are starving, you can go and get some food while Cam and I get some more sleep." Hermione laughed and walked over to Ron with a bag, dropping the bag on the ginger's chest, causing Ron to sit up and shook Hermione a look that would have phased anyone else if they weren't Hermione, who had lived with Ron and knew what he was like when he was tired.

"Those are what I bought for you," Hermione explained with a smile, "I think you'll find them very fashionable and better than your previous wardrobe, if I do say so myself. I want you to try them on and see if they fit." Herimone looked back at Imogen and Fiona, who were looking in the fridge for something to drink, and then bent down and whispered to Ron, _"Although I could probably shrink or grow them by magic if I were to be honest_."

"If you can just change the size, then why bother trying them on in the first place?" complained Ron. Hermione shrugged with a little smile.

"If you trust my skills, I could probably change them," Hermione admitted dismissively, "However, don't come crying to me when your entire collection of clothing turns hot pink." Ron groaned, knowing full well that Hermione was completely right and that he should. That didn't prevent his laziness from his exhaustion making him groan in annoyance.

"That's the spirit," Hermione cheerfully said, "Cam, make sure he does; I know you have a way with this guy that I have yet to master."

"I'll do my best," quipped Cam. Hermione gave him a knowing nod and walked over to Fiona and Imogen, who handed her a water bottle. After Hermione opened it and downed all of the clear liquid inside (Cam supposed shopping was more physically exerting than previously thought), Fiona and Imogen looked at the brunette.

"We were thinking about KFC," Fiona informed her, "It's probably not the best for you or whatever, but after all that traffic and that bitchy lady in front of us at the mall, I'd be lying if I were to say that I didn't want some fattening carb-filled chicken."

"Ditto," Hermione agreed with a laugh, "I don't even care that I'm probably going to gain weight from this." She turned to Ron and Cam, who were still getting up from their peaceful slumber.

"Want anything?" Hermione asked, "We aren't probably going to be gone for too long, unless the infamous Toronto Sunday-night traffic gets to be too much."

"Nah, we'll be fine," Ron called to her, stretching out his arms before giving a wide yawn, "We'll just order some pizza or something." Hermione shrugged in a way that Cam assumed meant "suit yourself" and with that she followed Fiona and Imogen out of the door. When they heard the slamming of the door that meant they had completely left the building, Ron sat on the couch again and put his feet on the coffee table, reclining with a relieved sigh.

"Now that she's gone, maybe I can finally get some sleep," Ron yawned.

"Maybe you should try on the clothes," said Cam, glancing at the bag that now lay on the table. Ron gave him a look of almost pleading that Cam found extremely adorable and sighed dramatically.

"Do I have to?" Ron asked, "I'm gonna have to wear this stuff either way; besides what I have on, it's honestly all I'll have."

"I made a promise," Cam stated, "And besides, d'you really want Hermione to be on both of our asses about this if we don't." Ron pondered that option for a second, then sighed and got up.

"Let's get this done quickly so we can order some pizza and get our sleep on," Ron sighed. With that, he picked up the shopping bag off the table and started walking to his room, Cam in tow. Ron swung open the door and threw the bag of clothing onto the bed. Cam closed the door behind them and sat on the bed next to the clothing. Ron got on the bed as well, opening the bag wider to see what was inside. Hermione, according to Ron's surprised exclamation of it, had apparently done something very right with her selection of clothes. She had picked out some white hoodies, some graphic tee-shirts, a few pairs of athletic shorts, a couple pairs of jeans (some skinny, some not so much), a couple pairs of converse, a button-up shirt that Cam assume was for a formal occasion ("Although really, when am I gonna wear this?" Ron questioned while he held it up), and a few pairs of boxers that were made of a silk-like material that Cam found nice to the touch.

"I'm not made about this," Ron said appreciatively, "I've seen those E News shows and whatnot. I've seen some pretty awful clothing that was claimed to be fashion by her, but thankfully there was none of that... and she didn't go through with the heels I see." Cam laughewd and took another look at the boxers, and a thought entered his mind.

"You should probably try on the boxers," Cam suggested, "Hermione may know things about pants and shirt size, but 'm assuming she doesn't know too much about male underwear." Ron adopted a pensive face and then nodded.

"Good point," Ron nodded, taking the silky boxers off the bed and into the bathroom, shutting the door so a very disappointed Cam could not see. While Cam waited for Ron to finish trying on the undergarments, Cam looked around the room that currently sat in. The blue wall room was empty, save for the bed Cam sat on, a trashcan in the corner, and a beside table near it, so it didn't feel like anybody was living there. However, there was obviously some signs that Fiona used this room for other purposes. There were many holes in the walls from where pictures of probably her family and friends hung, under the blue paint there was a slight bit of red as if this room had other uses in the past, and a couple of papers that stuck out from the drawer in the bedside table and that were crumpled in the trash can. Cam had an internal battle if it was okay to look at those papers, but his curiosity got the better of him. He pulled open the drawer and took out some of the papers. On the papers were various pictures of outfits, dressed in a way that definitely made Cam think of Fiona. There were both male and female outfits, with each piece of the outfit described by material and measurements in both metric and customary units (Cam knew that Fiona had lived in the U.S. at one point). From these papers, Cam could gather that Fiona probably wanted to do something in fashion after she graduated from Degrassi; thinking about it, Cam supposed that Ron's clothing probably had to do more with Fiona than just the money to procure it. Before he investigate the papers further, he heard the bathroom door open and Ron said, "Um, Cam... look at these." Cam turned around to look at his boyfriend, not sure what to expect.

What he saw made his dick harden almost instantly in his pants.

Ron wore what seemed to be black boxers, but they were a couple stages tighter than the average pair of boxers. It left absolutely nothing to imagination, making it extremely apparent that Ron was indeed of the male gender. What was even more unfamiliar was when Ron turned around, there was no back to the boxers, leaving the ginger's astounding backside open to the view. It would be an understatement to say that Cam had no objections to this in the least. It must have been plain to see the look of definite arousal on Cam's face because Ron looked at him with a little grin and said, "You wouldn't be laughing it this thing were chaffing your balls." He reached down in the front as if to itch said chaffing balls, but Ron's hand came out with a tag, probably what was causing him irritation.

"Hermione's probably getting some sick pleasure from," Ron muttered as he looked at the tag in hate.

"I know I am," jested Cam. Ron snorted and rolled his eyes, walking over to the trash can to throw the tag away. Ron tried to simply drop the tag into the trash can, but the tag simply fluttered away from the trash can onto the ground beside it. Swearing, Ron bent over to get the little piece of paper into the trash again. Ron's butt strained against the little fabric that kept his butt from hanging out all the way, and Cam was definitely not hating the view. It didn't occur to Cam or Ron that somebody else might do the same in a couple of seconds.

Drew, who Cam assumed never heard of knocking, came into the room, probably to use bathroom, or something or another. Either way, he opened the door to the sight of Ron bending over to get the tag that caused him irritation into the trash can. Cam was expecting a look of surprise or slight disgusts, but those words wouldn't have described the look that was to be found Drew's face. Drew's eyes were practically glued to Ron's ass, his face slightly turning red, but it didn't have the appearance of being out of embarrassment. When Ron finally threw the tag away successfully, he got up and turned to find Drew standing there.

"Goddamn Drew," Ron complained, "I'm going to have to break a hole in the wall so that you can go straight to the bathroom."

"U-h-h, y-yeah," said Drew distractedly; Cam followed the gaze of the black hair male and saw that Drew was staring at Ron's member that could have been more apparent only if he didn't wear the underwear that he was. Ron noticed the slight stutter in Drew's speech as well, so he followed Drew's line of sigh all the way down to his crotch, then looking back at to give Drew a half amused and half confused expression. Drew reddened even more, if possible, and gulped a little.

"Y-yeah," Drew muttered, "I'll just go use Fiona's bathroom." With that he turned on his heels, exiting the room almost at once, shutting the door behind him. When Drew had exited the room, Cam and Ron gave each other wide smiles at the event that had just taken place.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" questioned Ron in partial disbelief.

"If it was Drew checking you out," Cam nodded with a matching grin, "Imogen was right; he really is bad at discretely checking people out."

"What's more is that Drew, a straight guy, was checking me out," Ron grinned, rubbing his hands together like he was already forming a devious plan, "I have a feeling that we could have a little fun with this."

"Didn't we just do something like this yesterday?" asked Cam. Ron shrugged.

"I definitely don't mind it, you don't mind it, and Drew definitely wouldn't mind," Ron answered mischievously, "Besides, it would have happened anyway."


	12. Chapter 11

Fiona, at least at one point in her life, was probably rich enough to swim in a pool that was filled to the brink with her money; when she had been younger, she had often bragged how well off she was financially. However, going through the loss of said money and the fact that she had matured since then, she was a lot more humble about her fortune than she was. This didn't mean that she didn't indulge a little bit using it. Fiona's bathroom, found in a room that was adjacent to hers (but completely separate from it), was the epitome of that.

If Cam were to guess how much the bathroom had cost to build, he wouldn't have been surprised if it were more than his house. When one opened the door, a room as large as the living/dining room and kitchen was able to be seen. A large vanity was visible in one corner by a large window that made up much of that wall; what replaced a mirror was essentially a tablet's large cousin, complete with touch screen and a music player, which was playing soft rock music that Cam assumed that Drew was listening to while he was in here, showering. Below the vanity was a stone counter top that was littered with various beauty products, at least around one of the two sinks that were found within the counter. Next to that was a little indented in the wall where a couch was found and even a desk, complete with a computer softly humming and even a mini-fridge underneath it.

Across from the vanity area was where the toilet was found, a simple unassuming one that looked like it could be found even in Cam's house. Next to the toilet was a closet with doors that reminded Cam heavily of blinds one would find to cover a window. Peering through the slits in the door, Cam saw the closet was using for things one would usually found in a bathroom, bathrobes, toilet paper, extra toothpaste, etc. To the right of that seemed to be the crowning jewel of the entire bathroom. A hot-tub complete with marble-liking siding and stairs leading up to it, which had LED lights to make the color seem red, bubbled softly. On the stairs rested a white tank top, some basketball shorts, and a pair of green boxers; Cam and Ron knew that they had to be those of Drew's.

The male in question was using Fiona's shower, which was a interesting one. Fiona's shower was a snails shower, a shower whose walls curled around like the lines of a shell of a stereotypical snail, the walls (at least on the outside) of the shower have shiny black tile that flowed well with the design of the vanity and the dark pseudo-hardwood flooring that Ron and Cam had snuck in upon. The design of the shower was extremely effective for a privacy, as the only view from beside the hot-tub that could be received was a wale that had lighter colored tile along it; the only way that one could see somebody using the shower would be if they were to get in it themselves. By the two pairs of clothes that joined Drew's on the hot-tub's stairs, one of the pairs that had the jockstrap-boxers that Drew had admired Ron in earlier, it was clear what Ron and Cam were going to do. They stepped inside the shower, completely naked, taking a moment to admire truly what money could buy. The shower, in terms of features, wasn't anything fancy, the only thing that looked slightly modern and unfamiliar was the square shower head that was cascading on the most arousing feature currently in the shower: Drew, who was humming softly along to the song that was playing, shampooing his hair with some blue gel-like substance.

Drew, being in plenty of sports, was definitely not in bad shape. Even though they were just looking at him from the backside, Ron and Cam could tell that Drew was plenty muscular. He had wide shoulders that were fairly big, water cascading off of them down his back. Drew's back was a long plane of skin with a tanned color that probably meant Drew had spent long periods outdoors without his shirt. Drew's tan-line seemed to extend all the way down his body, even to his ass. Drew had a perky, muscular butt that Cam had overheard many of his ex-girlfriends saying that was the one thing that they missed most about him. It was just as tan as the football-players shoulders and even had a little hair, not much, but still a little black hair that was found on the round cheeks. For a moment, Cam and Ron just watched as Drew shampooed his hair, singing along to the song a bit and even moving his body a little to the rhythm. When he turned around to have the shower head wash the substance out of his head, he finally saw Cam and Ron standing there, admiring his body.

"Holy shit, what are you guys doing here?" Drew asked, but he didn't sound particularly mad or desperate for them to leave. Ron shrugged and casually walked forward.

"We were in the neighborhood," said Ron with an air of innocence that definitely wasn't genuine, "And we thought that your suggestion of a shower sounded like a good idea, so here we are." Ron walked past Drew and grabbed a green bar of soap that he found on a little metal shelf on the wall, walking past Drew once again whose eyes followed Ron's ass all the while. Ron knew this fact, so the ginger-haired male took a purposely long time to walk over to the other end of the shower. When he turned it around and saw Drew's face that he had come to associate with the black-haired male admiring something he liked, he gave Drew a knowing smile and Drew flushed red.

"I-I'm sorry I kept walking in on you guys," Drew stuttered, completely tongue-tied at being caught, "But I-I'm not gay."

"We're not insinuating that you are," Ron laughed, "You can be straight and think a guy is attractive. I'm gay, and I can appreciate a good-looking woman and her features. I just don't have a want to be in a relationship more than a friendship with her. Besides, it's not gay if a guy or two helps another one out, yeah?"

"I don't know," Drew hesitantly said, although he sounded one sound argument away from having his opinion swayed. Cam, who thought Drew probably wanted his thought on it, decided to step in with some rhetoric of his own.

"I had sex with a girl once," admitted Cam, "It wasn't bad, being sex... but it didn't make me not gay. If you have sex with a guy, it doesn't change the fact that you're straight. We don't even have to have sex with you if you don't feel comfortable." Drew, whose look of worry had since vanished, looked at Ron and Cam with a little grin; apparently his concern of turning gay, probably because of his slightly homophobic parents, had quickly vanished.

"I'm a guy," Drew responded, "Like you said, sex isn't a bad thing either way." Ron and Cam gave each other eager grins; the persuasion process had taken a little shorter of time than they had honestly expected. Drew saw the mutual expressions that Ron and Cam gave and laughed a bit.

"Glad to know I made you guys happy," chuckled Drew, "Still, I don't know how to do this...well, I do know how to do this, but I don't know what you guys have in mind in the first place." Ron smiled and held the soap that he had grabbed just seconds ago.

"Well, we're in a shower," Ron responded, "Maybe we should do some...washing... first." Drew nodded, holding out his hand as if he were expecting Ron to hand him the bar of soap that he grabbed. When Ron didn't do that, Drew gave Ron a confused look. However, he finally understood when Ron stepped forward near him with bar of soap in hand; Drew then let Cam's boyfriend wash him. Ron slowly rubbed some suds onto Drew's shoulder, then using his hands to rub it into the soft skin found there. Drew gave a little groan as he felt Ron's soft fingertips massage him.

"Goddamn," Drew groaned a little as he felt Ron's magic fingers work their magic across his shoulders, moving down to his biceps. Cam had been too concerned with Drew's reaction when they had stepped into the shower, so he hadn't taken the time to fully admire his front: Cam was not disappointed. Drew's front greatly reflected what Ron and Cam had seen from behind. Drew's playing of multiple sports had left him constantly in shape. He had biceps that practically bulged from arms that Ron was running his hands down. He had very perky and firm looking pecs, with a definitely to bed lower body that even had a set of faint abs being visible. Drew didn't have too much body hair, with a little around his nipples and in a little black treasure trail that disappeared down to the bush that surrounded Drew's cock. Drew's cock was nearing 7 and 3/4 inches, and was rather thin. Even thought Cam knew that Drew more than likely wasn't gay, that didn't stop the fact that Drew was at all mast, and Cam could see that Drew had a slight tilt to the right with his cock.

Ron slowly massaged Drew's firm biceps, using his mouth to attach to Drew's neck, biting down softly on the thick muscular neck that Drew was in possession of. Cam wasn't sure that Drew would particularly like that, but a husky low moan that Drew made proved quite the contrary. When Ron was finished with massaging Drew's biceps, he dropped his hands to Drew's pecs, rubbing his hands over the black-haired male's perky nipples that sat on their respective mounds of muscle. Ron's mouth found it's way to Drew's collarbone, his teeth sinking their way into the soft flesh there. Drew made a house between pain and arousal as literal teeth marks found their way in etching themselves into Drew's skin.

"Fuck Ron," Drew muttered under his breath, slightly embarrassed from how hit and bothered he was getting from Ron doing this. Ron definitely noticed this and smiled, eager to tease the straight boy he had with him. Ron slowly kissed a trail from Drew's collarbone down to the dark nipples that Drew possessed. He took one of the nubs into his mouth and swirled the edge of his on the top of them. Then he would use the bare edge of his teeth to run across the sensitive bit of flesh. Drew's fingers found themselves tangled in Ron's longer red hair, proving that he definitely wasn't minding the attention. Ron kissed across Drew's chest to use his mouth on the other one, one of his hands moving to rub and teasing the other nub. Drew's thought process and hesitance seemed to have flown out the window by this point because his moans were definitely more prevalent, like he didn't care that he was getting off of this. Ron decided that he needed to continue the journey southwards that he had began, so he gave a couple of last tantalizing licks, then removed his mouth to a disappointed Drew.

"Why'd you stop?" Drew complained in a husky voice. Ron answered by getting in a lower position, massaging Drew's lower body with a soft hand to buy him time to get his face by Drew's hard erection. Ron took a look at it and smiled, taking a finger and rubbing it across the sensitive head, making Drew practically hiss as Ron touched one of the most sensitive places on his body.

"Looks like Mr. Hyper-Heterosexuality here is completely hard," teased Ron, his hand going down to fondle Drew's balls.

"S-shut up," Drew said, but Cam could tell it wasn't a very sincere command. Instead of... washing... Drew's cock like Cam thought he was going to, Ron instead avoided the length, going down to run his hands down Drew's slightly hairy legs, reaching his Drew's feet in a matter of moments. As he rubbed that part of Drew's body, Cam noticed a half confused, half "I'm-getting-touched-in-a-very-nice-place" look on Drew's face as Ron's slick hands rubbed over his feet. Anyway that it could be put, Drew was deriving some pleasure from it, and it was obvious to anybody in the room that Drew was slowly getting brought to an unwanted orgasm.

"Ron, please," Drew almost begged. Though the temptation of teasing Drew was extremely hard to ignore, Ron decided to put his skill to another area of Drew's body. Ron put his hand on Drew's shaft and gave it a couple of strokes to get Drew to full hardness, like that would have been an issue at that point. Ron then bent his head forward and put his lips over the head of Drew's cock.

"Shit," muttered Drew in approval as Ron was determined to show off his wonderful oral abilities. Ron teased the slit for a brief moment, then started to bob on the engorged member, puffing out his cheeks while he went down on the length, then creating a sort of vacuum seal when he went up. Drew, who was without a doubt getting one of the best blowjobs that he'd ever received was not the only one who was groaning and getting aroused from this sight. Cam was also definitely aroused at this sight. He had his back and head against the wall, one hand slowly teasing his cock while the other pinched a sensitive nipple. Before Cam had met Ron, his biggest fantasy was basically the right in front of him; two jocks in the shower, doing stuff together while Cam looked on. Although he hadn't really imagined it with Drew, and he didn't know of Ron's existence then, Cam was definitely not complaining on how they were reënacting a reöccurring dream of his.

Ron slowly removed his mouth off Drew's member, deciding to tease Drew to make the experience more sensual. Ron slowly traced a vein that supplied the member with blood using the tip of his tongue, following to the base and then tracing back up it again. Ron then lifted Drew's penis and slowly starting licking the area between the base of Drew's penis and where his testicles attached to his body. Drew felt Ron's tongue teasing the soft skin there, making his hands, which were almost embedded in Ron's hair, to tighten to the point where if he hadn't had Ron's mouth where it was, he would have worried about ripping some of Ron's hair out of his head. Ron didn't mind, though, taking it as a sign that Drew was not complaining about the oral stimulation he was receiving. Ron slowly took Drew's low-hanging balls into his mouth, sucking on them softly, just enough so the force of it wouldn't cause pain. Girls who had given Drew a blow-job never bothered to work with that particular part of his anatomy, so Drew was surprised by it, but it was unarguably a surprise that was one of the best sensations that he had ever felt.

Speaking of anatomy, as Cam masturbated to one of the hottest sights that he had ever seen in his life, he noticed that Ron, although probably pleased that he was bringing Drew to the brink of unhinging, he was probably wasn't getting any physical pleasure from it. With Ron's bubble butt apparent as the red-head was bent over to service Drew, Cam smiled and walked over to Ron, bending behind his boyfriend and putting his hands on Ron's cheeks, spreading them apart to give him space for he wanted to do.

Ron didn't notice Cam until he felt the brunette's warm tongue pass over his hole, causing him to shiver with pleasure. He didn't even bother turning around to even see if that was Cam; by the way Cam using the tip of his tongue to circle around his entrance, then using his mouth to kiss over the sensitive spot on his body. Cam had definitely learned what Ron liked when it came to this, so in almost no time, Ron could help but groan as Cam's talented mouth and tongue rimmed him like there was no tomorrow. The groaning that Ron was doing created much vibration around Drew's member, and Drew was not made about it in the least. Drew had thrown his head back and shut his eyes whilst Ron blew him, so he opened his eyes to see because of what Ron was groaning. When he saw Cam behind Ron, he felt part slightly weird-ed out, part curious, and part sexually excited.

Just as he felt that his balls were going to tighten and that he was going to come, Drew looked down at Ron, trying to non-verbally tell him, due to the fact that he was tongue tied from Ron's talented tongue, that he (begrudgingly) wanted to him to stop licking his member. Ron got the memo and took his mouth off of Drew's dick that looked like it was pulsing from the almost orgasm. Cam quickly followed suite and looked up at Drew's sweaty, red face.

"About to cum?" Ron asked, knowing the feeling all too well. Drew nodded.

"And I kinda wanna do something," explained Drew between gasps he was taking to regain his normal breathing patterns, "If you two don't mind." Ron and Cam looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Sure, we'll do probably mostly whatever you want," said Ron, "What do you have in mind?" Drew looked at them, like he wasn't sure if he should say what he had in mind. After a couple of seconds, Drew sighed and looked them.

"Could you two, like... I don't know..." inquired Drew hesitantly, "...Do it, here? I've never seen two guys do it before. If you guys don't mind." Ron smiled and looked back to his boyfriend who wore a matching expression to his.

"I don't know," Ron said a little sarcastically, "Cam, would you mind that?"

"I guess," joked Cam back, looking at Ron expectantly. Ron smiled and went over to one wall of the shower that held the rack where he had found the soap. He dug around the few bottles there and then pulled out a small, rounded bottle of some substances that was not all unlike the bottle that almost always ran out with Ron and Cam at Ron's house. Ron handed the bottle to Cam and then proceeded to lay on his back with legs spread on the floor, looking at Drew's line of sight; he was admiring the sight of Ron's hairy entrance, a sight which no matter how many times Cam gazed, it would never cease to make his cock harden. Cam bent down and slowly put his tongue to the entrance, swirling around the rim of it, even pushing his tongue forward so that the bare tip of it made it inside of Ron. Ron made a sexy noise in the back of his throat, put his hands on the back of the brunette's head to push his face deeper into his hole. Cam gave Ron a couple of more teasing circular motions around that hyper-sensitive area of Ron's body, then decided that he needed to prepare Ron for something a little bigger than his tongue.

Cam opened the bottle of lube and spread the slightly viscous liquid on two fingers, aiming his fingers and slowly inserting them inside of Ron. Ron, who was used to this, didn't feel much pain as Cam's fingers found their way inside him, instantly going for his prostate and pressing against the walnut size bump that made him see stars momentarily. As Cam scissored him, stretching out, Ron realized that Cam could have probably just entered him with minimal prep work, but as Cam rubbed his prostate again, he couldn't bring himself to stop the stimulation. When Cam had three fingers stretching him out, Ron looked at Cam, who nodded and removed his fingers from a slightly crestfallen. Cam squirted a generous amount lube into his hand, using some of it to make his length slippery, and the rest to rub around Ron's hole. Cam gripped Ron's hips and aimed the tip of his cock at Ron's entrance, slowing inserting himself into Ron with a groan from both males.

Even though Dallas, Viktor, and Harry had probably bottom less than Ron, Cam thought that Ron felt better around his member. Ron was feeling some very minor pain that was fading as the familiar and pleasurable to the point that his toes were curling feeling of Cam being seated within him. Cam gave a few careful thrusts into Ron, who gave a little moan and a cry of frustration.

"Fuck Cam," groaned Ron, "Faster!" Cam smile at the invitation that he had just been given by his boyfriend. He gripped Ron's hips and began a much faster pace, aiming for the spot that he had been rubbing against while he fingered Ron. Cam found it before too long and adjust the angle of his thrusts so the head of his cock rubbed against it. By the way that Ron was moaning along with him, the brunette was doing a far cry past well.

While Cam fucked Ron, his balls clapping noticeably against the ginger's cheeks, Drew was in a similar state that Cam had been, his hand almost a blur as he pleasured himself to the sight in front of him. Cam's firm and almost as equally hairy ass flexed as he drove his penis into Ron. Cam bent over Ron who raised his arm to reveal the ginger armpit hair he possessed underneath them. Drew was a little confused as Cam put his head into the hairy indentation, kissing and sucking it in an almost obscene way (though Drew wouldn't know how to describe those actions without them being considered obscene). Drew figured by the way that Ron was moaning and trying to keep Cam's head in that certain area, Ron had an armpit fetish that Cam was using to his advantage. Cam was also taking advantage of the position that Ron had decided to do this in, this position being the position that Ron preferred due to the fact that Cam's cock would hit his prostate the most. And by the way that Ron was moaning for Cam to go faster and harder (and the fact that Ron's hand was a blur on his own cock), he was enjoying this anal stimulation. Drew, being a straight male, never thought that any sort of attention to an ass would feel anything but painful and absolutely bizarre. However, by the way that Ron was moaning, he wasn't so sure of that opinion anymore.

"Does that feel good?" Drew asked curiously to Ron. Ron, whose face was flushed and dripping sweat nodded.

"Fucking fantast-IC!" Ron cried out as one of Cam's thrusts hit him in a way that almost made him cum. Cam, trying to be careful not to make Ron cum too early, looked over to Drew. He was seeming to have an internal argument with himself, looking from Cam's cock that was exiting and re-entering Ron's entrance to the look of euphoria that covered Ron's face, back to Ron's entrance. Cam knew what was Drew was thinking about and decided to try to talk to him the best he could while he did Ron.

"It won't make you gay," Cam reminded him with a smile, "I've bottomed for Ron, and it feels pretty damn good." Cam had bottomed for Ron before, a fair amount of times to be exact, and although he much preferred Ron to bottom (and Ron had told Cam that he preferred Cam to top), he couldn't deny the fact that it was a pleasurable experience that he wasn't mad that he did. Drew, although still seemingly unsure, looked to the two boys with a look that he wanted to ask them something, but he was far too nervous and embarrassed to say it.

"You want to try it out?" Ron asked, noticing the exchange between Cam and Drew. Drew looked him and nodded, his face flaming red. Ron smiled and shrugged his shoulders, Cam stopping his thrusting in and out of him.

"Can't blame you," admitted Ron, "I promise that you won't regret it." Cam removed his penis from inside of Ron and looked at Ron expectantly. Ron got the lube off of the ground and handed it to Cam, who shook his head and handed it back to Ron. Ron was a bit confused, as Cam preferred to top, and Drew seemed willing enough to bottom.

"I think you should do it," Cam explained, looking down at Ron's erect penis, "My cock's thicker than yours, and it's how thick a cock is that makes it hurt. You have a thinner cock, so it'll probably make the whole process easier. Besides, it seems that Drew probably has a lower pain tolerance than Dallas or Viktor." Ron thought about it and decided that Cam definitely was right, remembering how it took him a hot minute to adjust to Viktor Krum's member the night previous. Ron smiled and stared down at the lube.

"You should probably prep him, though," Ron said, "You usually have to do it anyway." Cam smiled and took the lube from his boyfriend to turn to a more than slightly weary Drew.

"Get into a comfortable position," Cam instructed. Drew looked at both of the boys in front of him for a brief moment, then lay on his back like Ron had done previous, spreading his legs like he was a bit unsure of what he was doing, which was a fact. Cam went over to the black-hair male, who had his arms to his side in a position that looked slightly uncomfortable, but Cam didn't expect Drew exactly what position he would want to do this, having never done this before.

"Put your hands behind your head," Cam suggested, "It'll make it a little less pressure on your neck." This was half a lie, but Drew did it anyway, resting the back of his head on his arms. The desired effect happened as Cam wanted; the black tufts of hair, more than he expected considering the rest of Drew's body hair, were revealed, causing Ron to have a newly renewed hard-on. Drew looked at Cam, not with nervousness, but with a look of wanting to be assured that this wouldn't be too painful.

"I'll got slow," Cam promised. Cam then shifted his focus downwards to Drew's entrance, mostly concealed by two perky, round, and slightly hairy cheeks. To start Drew off, Cam slowly spread apart the two cheeks and slowly swiped his tongue over the virgin area. The effect was nearly instantaneous; Drew made a noise between a deep groan and a seriously high squeak. Cam gave a few more swipes to his hole, and Drew's groaned in slight confusion, as he didn't know what to expect; however, he didn't expect it feeling as good as it did.

"Jack off while I do this," Cam said, "It'll make it feel even better." Drew did as told, stroking himself with a slow rhythm while he waited for Cam to start rimming him again. Cam slowly kissed the two cheeks, licking across them, and giving them soft bites. He then spread Drew's cheeks apart yet again, but didn't lick Drew again. Instead, he used the least of amount of teeth possible and slowly dragged it across Drew's entrance, causing Drew to erupt in a couple of almost indecent sounds. Cam then stopped teasing Drew and dug into the rimming process with more vigor. He was pleased to note that Drew wasn't as musky as he thought this area would be on a straight guy, as they didn't use this area for much. Cam's tongue slipped and slid over Drew's rosebud, occasionally licking a line from the underside down, across Drew's rosebud to the end of his crack, then dragging his tongue slowly back over to Drew's entrance. He then stiffened his tongue and poked it around, trying to insert it into Drew. To his surprise, Drew was definitely relaxed enough to let the tip of Cam's tongue slowly enter him, the warm, wet tongue inside of him being an odd but oddly amazing feeling. When Cam started to dart his tongue around the tight space, Drew nearly howled, making Ron laugh.

"Feels good, yeah?" Ron smiled, stroking his own cock to keep himself hard. Drew could only answer with a sweaty nod as Cam continued the oral assault on the previously untouched area of his body. Cam gave a couple of last licks to Drew before deciding that he should move on. Drew was highly disappointed, as he was enjoying his first rimjob, but still let Cam do what he wanted. Cam opened the lube bottle and squirted a fair amount of lube on one finger, coating the digit entirely and placing some lube on Drew's ass, which made Drew shiver a bit from the slightly cold liquid.

"I'm going to stick one in," Cam warned Drew. Drew, not feeling particularly stressed, gave Cam thumbs up to show that he was ready for the brunette to continue. Cam slowly aimed his finger at Drew's hole, slowly inserting the digit in Drew. Drew gave low groan as the odd feeling of getting fingered entered his nervous system. There wasn't any pain, just a very odd feeling of having something there. Cam looked up for any signs of pain from the black haired male, but he couldn't find any. He slowly wiggled the finger around, getting Drew used to the feeling of the finger being there. Suddenly during this, Drew cried out, and Cam thought for an instant that Drew was in pain; however, the shout from Drew didn't sound like one of pain. It sounded like more of one like Cam had done something that he liked. Cam moved his finger slightly to find the spot that made Drew that, and he found it quickly. Cam smiled and slowly started to rub that spot with little circles. Drew moaned, his walls clamping around Cam's finger to keep it at that one spot. Cam rubbed that spot for a brief moment before he removed his finger from Drew. The black-haired male looked down at Cam, very surprised how good that felt.

"What was that?" Drew asked, heavy of breath.

"That was a prostate," Cam explained, "Never doubt its magical powers." Cam lubed up the finger again, using it to slow stretch Drew out, occasionally fully sheathing his digit completely within Drew to tease Drew's prostate. Once Cam believed that Drew was ready for two fingers, he removed the finger that he was currently using and lubed up it and the finger beside it. Cam aimed the two digits at Drew's rim and slow inserted them. Drew cried out as there was a little pain when the fingers slid past his ring of muscles. Cam noticed this almost instantly and stopped immediately, using his other hand to slowly rub Drew's cheeks, then up and down Drew's legs. Cam then remembered Drew's reaction when Ron touched his feet, so he put his hand on Drew's left foot, caressing across the top. Slowly, Drew was able to relax his body and let the rest of the fingers slide into him. Cam slowly scissored Drew's walls apart, occasionally rubbing his prostate along with his foot to keep Drew completely and utterly relaxed. After the initial pain, Drew actually began to enjoy the feeling of the fingers within him, slightly sliding his ass to keep Cam's fingers inside.

"Cam's really good with his fingers, eh?" Ron teased. Drew would've told the ginger to shut up, but he couldn't exactly deny it as he basically fucked himself on Cam's fingers. Cam looked at Drew with a bit of a smile.

"Ready for three?" asked Cam, even though he knew the answer anyway. Drew smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure," Drew grinned, not trying to sound too eager. Cam returned the grin and lubed up his three middle fingers, aiming them at Drew's entrance and sliding them in. Drew felt a little pain as he adjust to the new thickness, but soon was just as easily impaling himself on the fingers, making Cam have to do barely any work with stretching him out. He even figured out how to angle his thrusts so that Cam's fingers would brush up against his prostate, making sparks of pleasure that seemed to go straight to his dick. Cam looked at Ron, and Ron did the same to his boyfriend, getting up and walking closer to where Drew and Cam were situated.

"Ready for the real thing, Drew?" Ron asked, rubbing his cock absentmindedly. Drew nodded. Cam removed the three lubed fingers, leaving Drew with a feeling of last that could be seen on his face. Ron found the look amusing as he took the lube bottle from Cam, pouring some in his hand. He rubbed some on his cock, making it slick and wet. Ron handed the bottle to Drew, who squirted some on his fingers and stuck a finger or two within himself, prepping himself for Ron's cock. Drew used the rest of the lube to put near his hole, and then set the bottle aside.

"This is kinda your last chance to back out," Ron reminded Drew gently.

"I know," admitted Drew, "Go ahead and put it in me." Cam and Ron chuckled at hearing that, from a straight guy nonetheless. Ron gripped Drew's hips and positioned the head of his member at Drew's hole. Giving Drew a look, Drew nodded and Ron shrugged, gripping Drew's hips tighter and slowly pushing his cock forward. The head of Ron's cock slowly slipped into Drew, getting about to the end of the head before Drew made a noise of slight discomfort. Ron put his hand on Drew's cock to stroke for a moment before Drew slapped his hand away, replacing it with his own.

"I'll be fine," Drew assured Ron, "Keep going." Ron nodded and continued the insertion. He went slower this time, watching for any signs of big pain from Drew. Drew felt a little discomfort (Ron couldn't really blame him), but otherwise didn't show any signs of pain. This was directly akin to what Drew was feeling, a feeling that Drew could only describe as having a dick in his ass. The discomfort actually seemed to lessen the closer Ron's hairy crotch got to Drew's cheeks, Ron coming to a halt when his balls were pressed up against Drew's cheeks.

"How are you?" Ron asked concernedly. Drew shrugged with a little discomfort.

"There's a cock in me," Drew deadpanned, "But I'll live." Ron waited as the slight pangs of pain slowly faded, replaced by a rather full feeling. Drew motioned for Ron to continue, so Ron slowly inched his cock out until only the tip remained in Drew, causing Drew to cry out a bit. When the black-haired male adjusted, Ron inserted himself in at a slightly faster pace than last time. When Ron bottomed out, Drew groaned, but Ron was pleased to note it wasn't all from pain. Ron gave a couple a thrusts without stopping and Drew didn't have any pain on his expression, so he looked at him.

"Ready for a little more speed?" Ron asked.

"I can handle it," Drew replied a little cockily. Ron took this challenge, holding onto Drew's hips, and beginning a decently fast pace. Drew made combinations of little hisses, squeaks, and various iterations of Ron's name as he felt Ron's cock go in and out of him, Ron's balls slapping against his cheeks. Ron was a little more vocal, swearing, growling Drew's name, and saying how tight Drew's ass was (Ron's deplorably filthy mouth was one of the many reasons that Cam was so attracted to him). While Ron penetrated Drew, his hands found their way, rubbing Drew's toned lower body and aiming for Drew's sweet spot. When Cam topped somebody, his wide dick was sure to at least rub up against their prostate at one point in time. Since Ron was thinner in that regard, he had to be more accurate with his thrusts in order to be sure he was hitting it. Suddenly, Drew cried out and Ron knew he had found the taller male's prostate, so he continued to aim for that one spot. Ron even lowered his lower body so that he could hit it more often than not. Ron eyed Drew's armpits for a minute, having an internal debate; Ron decided to do the action equivalent of saying "screw it" and put his head into the tufts of black hair, working his mouth along the indentation. At the same time he got a few good thrusts into Dallas, making say "Fuck, Ron," under his breath. Ron removed his head from Drew's pits and smiled up at him.

"Feel good?" asked Ron. Drew nodded.

"Fuck yeah," Drew answered breathily, "You like armpits."

"Fuck yeah," Ron responded. Drew shrugged as if to say "whatever floats your boat" and put his arm further back to give the ginger more access to that area. Ron got back to work on that area and kept up the pace at which he was going. Still, after about a couple of minutes, it was obvious this position was not exactly going to bring the maximum enjoy from either Drew or Ron. Ron had to practically strain his neck to get to Drew's armpits (due to the fact that Drew was slightly taller and had a longer torso), and Ron had to keep his hips a certain way in order to keep his cock touching Drew's prostate that wasn't exactly the most comfortable for him. Ron looked up Drew.

"D'you wanna try a new position?" Ron asked hopefully. Drew nodded, noticing how exhausted Ron was getting from the position, plus how little sleep he had gotten that day. Cam couldn't make out the words between his boyfriend and Drew, but they seemed to have a quick conversation on what new position they would try out. After a couple of seconds, Ron pulled out of Drew and lay on his back, his hard dick pointing straight up in the air. Cam did a double take as he saw Drew put his legs on either side of Ron his body casting a shadow onto Ron's cock and lower body. Cam's surprise for sure didn't end as Drew slowly lowered himself onto Ron's cock, both of them breathing "Fuck" at the same time. Drew took a moment to adjust, then began slow riding Ron's cock.

"Feel better?" asked Ron, putting a hand on Drew's waist. Drew nodded, definitely preferring this position. Drew found Ron and Cam's words from earlier to be perfectly correct: even thought he was riding another guy's penis, he didn't want a boyfriend, he didn't want women any less, and he didn't have this instant transformation from straight to gay in the blink of an eye. And best of all, bottoming like this actually felt pretty fucking amazing. Drew definitely preferred this position because he could control how much of Ron went inside him and the angle that Ron's cock hit his prostate.

There was another person who preferred this position's aesthetics, and that was Cam. When Ron had Drew on his back, he felt he couldn't much without getting in the way. However, now of Drew's front side was completely exposed. Cam wanted to help with Drew's pleasure, but he knew that with Drew's dick flopping around, there wasn't much he could achieve. Then he remembered Drew's moans every time he got his feet touched and Cam smiled as he thought of a way he could contribute. He walked over to Drew and Ron and looked at Drew.

"Lay your back slightly on Ron with your feet in the air," Cam suggested, "I have an idea. Drew looked at Cam with an unsure face, but did as the brunette told adjust his position so now he found himself cleaning into Ron's chest, Ron getting slightly more control of the speed of the thrusts. Drew looked at Cam in curiosity. Cam looked at Drew's feet, now slightly airborne due to the new position. He waited for a couple of second, then took the foot in his hand and slowly ran his tongue over the tip of Drew's foot.

"Shit, Cam," Drew moaned as Cam ran his tongue along the skin of his foot, pretty much confirming that Drew had a thing for feet. Cam, not quite sure what to do with feet, slowly rubbed them, which Drew seemed to like, but Drew seemed instructions for what he wanted Cam to do with them.

"Stick my toes in your mouth," Drew groaned as Ron managed to hit his prostate again. Cam did as suggested, slowly inserting them into his mouth, looking over the digits slowly. By the way Drew's breathing had gone heavy, Cam was doing something correctly. Cam was reminded heavily of Ron's thing for armpits as he worked his mouth over Drew's foot; it wasn't exactly his thing, but Drew's foot was very clean, it didn't have a funky taste, and Drew was obviously enjoying it, so what the hell? Cam slowly ran his tongue between each toe, passing over the soft skin found there while his hand found its way stroking the arch of Drew's foot. Drew was absolutely not complainant about this combination of of prostate and foot pleasure (he didn't even mind that Ron had taken to working on his armpits again in this position). What did bother him was that he felt his balls starting to tighten.

"Guys," Drew panted, "I'm gonna bust soon!"

"Same here," Ron replied throatily from below him. Drew did his best to think of every single test that he had ever managed to fail in order to prolong the inevitable, but he knew his climax was just moments away. Cam saw this and had an idea to stimulate Drew further. Using his hard dick, which was unfortunately not using at the current moment, Cam held Drew's foot in place, rubbing his dick against it. When Drew caught sight of this, he groaned and gave a couple of last whimpers before he lost his fight against his orgasm and came, 8 spurts of cum landing on Drew's chest. Ron felt Drew's walls tighten around his penis and soon couldn't help but cum into Drew. Drew and Ron stayed in the position that they were in for a few minutes, the white that had covered their vision clearing. Cam, who they hadn't noticed even leaving the shower, quickly ran over to them, his hard cock bouncing with every step that he took.

"We kinda need to rap this up," Cam said, quickly, tossing Ron his clothes, the ginger giving his boyfriend a great look of confusion.

"Why?" asked Ron, standing up as soon as Drew de-impaled himself from his cock, "You haven't even came yet." The three boys went silent as they heard pounding, and then Fiona's voice yelling, " _Drew, let me the fuck in my bathroom!"_ Cam looked at them and shrugged.

"If you wanna finish this, Drew, you can explain why you're naked with us two in bathroom." Drew groaned and ran to put on his clothes, then walked along the rim of the hot tub to open a window. He looked back at Ron and Cam expectantly.

"Coming?" Drew asked, "Well, not you right now Cam." Cam laughed and went to the edge of the window.

"It's gonna be interesting living here," Cam remarked as he jumped out, tucking and rolling to protect himself from the force of the 10 foot drop.


	13. Chapter 12

_This is another chapter that shall be released in halves; however, this is due to the fact that I hadn't updated this chapter in nearing a month because of some serious writer's block. I hope that does not set the tone for the rest of book, but only time will tell :-). Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think!_

"Ron, I love you, but if you don't let me sleep, there will be irrefutable consequences."

Ron laughed as he heard these words come out of his usually cheerful boyfriend. Ron was usually the one that complained about getting out of bed, but then again he didn't have to go to school still. The only reason that he knew to wake Cam up was when he went to get what Ron thought would be a midnight snack, only to find Fiona and Imogen, who had just awoken to go to school themselves.

"Come on Cam, Hermione will murder me if I prevent you from going to school," Ron chuckled softly, grabbing his wand from off the nightstand. He pointed it at the blanket that Cam had wrapped himself in. At first, Cam thought that Ron had made the (very soft) blanket disappear; however, he saw a little piece of cloth float over to Ron that Cam recognized as a much smaller version of the blanket that he had no intention of leaving.

"Dammit," Cam muttered under his breath, "Keep forgetting about that wand." Cam decided that resistance was futile against Ron and slowly got up from his horizontal laying position on the bed. Ron smiled and replaced the wand on his nightstand with a grin.

"Glad to see you saw it my way," jested Ron, sitting down next to him, "C'mon, school starts in about an hour and you're still in your boxers in the bedroom of an apartment that isn't even yours." Cam snorted and stretched, feeling on the tension that he held in his shoulders disappear. Seeing as Cam had to jump from a window in order to prevent the wrath of a Fiona who had to deal with not so happy KFC employees, he was a little tender. Ron saw this and placed his hand on Cam's shoulder, rubbing little circles into the flesh.

"You'll be happy to note that Fiona got a 24 hour plumbing service to fix Drew's bathroom," Ron informed him, "As much fun as it was with Drew, I'm not sure I can deal with Mr. Cockblock at this point in the morning. I'm gonna go take a shower; I expect you to join me so I can massage that shoulder." Cam nodded in agreement and Ron got up from the bed to go start the water. Cam's cock hardened almost instantly when he saw that Ron still wore the jockstrap-boxers from the other day, leaving the ginger's ass on full display.

"Did I mention there'll be more than just a simple shoulder massage?" Ron asked with a teasing grin looking at Cam, "I thought you would've known by now that I'm not satisfied with a stupid shower jerk-off to alleviate morning wood." Cam rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's humor, getting up and taking off the pair of black boxers that kept him from being naked. He followed Ron and shut the door to the bathroom behind him.

After a 10 minute quickie in the shower that Cam was definitely not angry about, Ron and Cam quickly brushed their teeth and shaved, they walked out of the bathroom to put on clothes. Cam chose a simple white T-shirt with a pair of jeans and his usual tennis shoes that he was considering asking Hermione or Ron to repair the holes that were found in them. Ron chose a FRIENDs T-shirt that Hermione had gotten shopping, covering it with a black hoodie, and some skinny jeans that definitely showed off Ron's assets, both from front and behind. Hermione often complained about the fact that Ron liked to wear tight revealing clothing, but Ron wore it anyway because a) Hermione wasn't in charge of him and b) Cam really like the fact that he wore what he did. Cam and Ron walked out of their room, into the main room. Hermione was on the couch, sipping some coffee out of a mug while she watched the morning news. Fiona and Imogen sat at the table, eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch like their lives depended on it. Oddly enough, next to the milk jug and cereal box that was still on the table was Cam's backpack, which he hadn't remember taking from his house.

"It was Hermione's idea," Imogen explained as the two males sat down at the table, "She realized that you probably were going to stay with Ron the whole day, so you wouldn't have your backpack on you when you went to school. She heard from Ron where you live, so we decided to go get it for you."

"We also managed to convince your parents to let us drive your car over here," Fiona added with a laugh, "after I explained that Imogen and I weren't sisters, and we weren't some whores trying to break Ron and you up." Cam's face lit up with embarassment, as he could see his slightly paranoid parents thinking and doing the things that Fiona and Imogen described.

"Sorry about that," Cam apologized as Fiona handed Ron and him an empty bowl for the cereal on the table, "They're a little weird like that, despite them admitting to regularly having multiple boyfriends and girlfriends during high school."

"Parents are weird like that," agreed Imogen, finishing her bowl of cereal and walking toward the sink, "I kinda didn't expect you to be out to your parents. I know you aren't the stereotypical jock, but I thought that you would have this mad urge to keep the fact that you're gay hidden."

"Cam's not like most jocks," Ron admitted, putting his face over to give a now red-faced Cam a chaste little kiss to Imogen, Fiona, and Hermione's intense amusement.

"Aww, you two are adorable!" Fiona laughed, finishing her bowl just seconds after her girlfriend, "Even more so than Drew and Bianca. Speaking of Drew, is there any reason that he was slightly limping and for some reason extremely happy?" Ron and Cam gave each other intense knowing looks, but laughed and said that they didn't. The conversation kind of died there for a moment as Ron and Cam finished their own breakfast, taking their bowls to the sink as well.

"It's like 20 minutes until we need to get to school," Fiona informed them, looking off her phone, "And we should probably go now, considering how bad the traffic's probably gonna be soon."

"I thought a majority of the people would be at work by now," Imogen stated confusedly, digging through her backpack in order to get something out of it. Fiona shrugged her shoulders and scrolled through her phone.

"They say there was this weird underground sporting event just outside of this Toronto suburb," Fiona informed them, "Apparently like over 20,000 people showed up. There's been people in weird clothing spotted all over the city. Oh well, people have a right to wear the clothing that they choose, even if it's ugly."

"Or a little too revealling," called Hermione from the couch, gesturing a dress that one of the Karsashian sisters that was wearing a dress so short, the dress around crotch level had to be pixelated. Ron snorted and looked at Hermione.

"Just because you think everybody should be dressed in head to toe robes doesn't mean everybody will," chortled Ron.

"Ron, if you had the choice, you would wear nothing but boxers," Hermione shot back with a grin. Before the two could get into one of their famous arguments, Cam threw a pillow that was on one of the chairs in the kitchen to get the two's attention.

"Are you going to ride with me, Ron?" Cam asked. Ron shrugged and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess I should considering itught be a few hours 'til I can see you again," Ron said pseudo-overdramatically, leaning down to whisper into Cam's ear.

"'Sides, I can just apparate out of the car when you get to school," Ron muttered so that a Fiona and Imogen, who were talking vivaciously about a French project that Imogen had gotten a less than desired grade on, couldn't hear.

"Perfect," Hermione said, stretching out her legs, and looking up at the TV, "I'll just go to Madame C's to work today since I don't have a computer, but I'll probably get enough to buy a cheap little tablet or something after work."

"If you need a computer, you can use the one in the master bathroom," Fiona offered grabbing her backpack and purse and yet again checking the time, "I really don't use it; it was more my mother's anyway."

"Really?" Hermione asked, relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with the human incarnation of rage that Madame C was, "That's awfully kind of you." Fiona laughed and shrugged.

"That's the experience of living Chez Coyne," Fiona joked, walking towards the the door to the apartment, "We should get going; I just read there was an accident on the main road, so we might want to get past it asap."

"Good idea," agreed Cam, grabbing his own things and walking out with Ron in tow. Fiona's little apartment-condo building was a beautiful piece of architecture, with black stonework on the outside that Cam only got to appreciate when he jumped out of the master bathroom window, which he saw a light in (Cam assumed that it must be Hermione getting on the computer in the said bathroom). At the foot of the wall was a little garden, full of flowers that Cam wondered if Fiona had any part in planting; he just dearly hope that Fiona wouldn't noticed that a couple were a little bent from them breaking his fall. Ron noticed this and laughed, looking at Cam with a playful grin.

"I wish we were in England," Ron laughed, "I have a friend who's great with plants who could fix that in a second, but I have no idea where he fled to after we left England. I probably have to find that out from Ginny." Cam shrugged, knowing full well that Fiona would find out sometime. But as he got into his car, he wasn't too terribly worried about when that would happen. While Cam started his car and began to back out, Ron dug under the seat of his seat, apparently looking for something.

"Something I could help you with?" Cam questioned as he pulled out into the road. Ron seemed to retrieve what he wanted from out from underneath the seat. It was a CD labeled "The Weird Sisters"; Cam stared at Ron in confusion because Cam swore that Ron had told him he never owned CDs, unless he recently bought them.

"Gift from Hermione's," Ron explained, inserting the CD, "Apparently she found this machine that turns records into CDs. I still had a couple of my The Weird Sisters records from back home, so she offered to turn them into CDs." There was a moment of silence as Cam's sad little CD player read the disc, then rock music started to come from the CD.

"Can you dance like a Hippogriff?" the music blared out, making Cam grin a bit as Ron seemed to rock out the tune of the song whose lyrics he didn't exactly fully understand.

"What the heck's a Hippogriff?" Cam asked.

"This magical creature that's like half eagle, half horse kinda," Ron explained, "Never disrespect them. Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco, learned that the hard way."

"He has offspring?" Cam asked in confusion, "From his track-record, I thought any sort of women would be wary of even being near him." Ron looked out the window, humming along to the rock music that was blaring from the speakers.

"In pure-blood families like that, continuing the blood-line is more important than marrying someone you like," Ron explained, "I once read something about this girl from a pure blood family that liked a muggle guy, and the family found him and put his head on a spike. Not pleasant stuff." Cam, although he knew it was serious, got a little amused at the thought of Ron's head on a pole, complaining loudly to Hermione, who was complaining about his (nonexistent) choice of wood of the pole that he was situated on.

Cam did manage to get to the school at a decent hour, fortunately for him. Even with the traffic, dramatically increased by the accident that did occur just as Fiona did say, Cam was pulling into the parking lot 10 minutes before his first class would begin. This seemed to be the most common time of arrival for Degrassi students because Cam saw groups and groups of students walking into the main building; Cam, not being too familiar with the entirety of the student body, did recognize a few students. Marisol Lewis and Maya's older sister gossiped happily next to Marisol's car, the look in their eyes making Cam feel truly sorry for about whomever the news was. Down a couple rows from them was Adam, Drew's transgender brother, was having a heated discussion (comic book in flying hand) with Eli Goldsworthy, the play director that Cam had the fortune of helping with the heavy lifting of Degrassi's theatrical productions. Next to the male that most people called emo was Clare Edwards, Eli's girlfriend; Cam found her nice enough, but the fact she supported Adam and the transgender community, AND she thought the gay marriage was a sin made Cam think that she needed to re-assess her priorities. With a smile, Cam saw Dallas and Drew walking side by side, laughing and joking around like stereotypical males. Cam saw that Dallas wore a bracelet that he'd never see the older male wear, a maroon and black one with an insignia that Cam recognized as that of the Bulgarian Quidditch team. Ron saw this and laughed, leaning back in his seat.

"I wonder if Drew knows," Ron snickered, "And vice versa. I mean thinking back on this, my usually broken gay-dar was doing bloody circles when I met Dallas." Cam gave a brief moment of thought to this. When he found out that Dallas had a boyfriend, he didn't ask Dallas what his sexuality was (Cam didn't think it mattered at the time). Then again, Dallas had mentioned that all his prior girlfriends had not gone over so well.

"I'll have to ask him," Cam agreed, "But that does involve me leaving this car and entering the school."

"Unfortunately," Ron said with a big heaving sigh, "Although you do have 10 minutes until the first bell of your class begins." Cam smiled at the implication that his boyfriend was making, leaning forward to kiss the ginger. Ron smiled mischievously and closed the gap between them, giving the kiss a lot more of a flirty and sexual edge than Cam expected. Just as Ron and Cam's tongues were battling for dominance (and Ron's hands underneath Cam's shirt, fully prepared to start disrobing the brunette in a parking lot outside the school), there was a knock on the car window. Maya stood there with a grin on her face and a fully dumbfounded Tristian standing behind her.

"C'mon, Saunders," Cam heard Maya say through the window, "School starts in, like, 7." Ron rolled his eyes but let go of Cam, allowing Cam to get up from the seat and step outside the car, Ron mouthing "We're bloody finishing this up later" while he handed Cam his backpack. Cam and Maya waved at Ron (Tristian looking back at the car as if he couldn't believe he saw Cam making out with a another guy in there) as they began their walk to school.

"I was going to ask how your weekend with me in Saskatchewan went," Maya laughed, "but I can gather that you were just fine."

* * *

Cam didn't exactly hate school, but there times during the homework-filled school day that made Cam wish he had Ron and Hermione's situation before the fire. Coming to Degrassi, he could adjust to the definitely larger amount of people of in the hall than home in Kapuskasing. He could very used to being part of a sports team that had a less than friendly reputation throughout the school. Cam had grown to know the feeling of stress brought on by combined homework and hockey practice.

The feeling of all hell breaking loose that he derived from the cafeteria's noisy atmosphere blew all aforementioned things out of the water.

Degrassi was a school still on edge after a shooting they had a couple of years ago, according to some of the upper classmen. Though the uniform policy had been dropped, and their bags weren't searched for weapons, drugs, and alcohol, the teachers still patrolled the hallways as strict as ever, looking out for misbehaving students like hawks. The lunchroom found in the school was the only place really that any sort of organized chaos could be found.

As Cam approached his usual table, he felt the usual sensation that he couldn't feel himself think over the noise, and who could blame him? Over at stereotypical jock table, Owen was discussing a (probably fake) sexual conquest that he had undertaken the previous night. The other boys were calling Owen out, and Cam was surprised to note that Dallas was not taking part in the conversation, instead texting somebody on his phone with a smile on his face that Cam had a feeling he knew who it was. A couple tables from that, Allison Bandai's high pitched voice could be heard crap-talking somebody from the place where she worked (Cam found it a little scary that somebody who was known for being the most in the developed world had a job). At the wall just a mere two tables over sat MO, Imogen, and Fiona, laughing and talking to each other while MO strummed a couple of chords on the ukulele that he held in his hands. When Imogen see Cam from across the cafeteria, she poked Fiona in the shoulder to get her attention. Fiona and Imogen gave cam friendly waves from across the loud room. Cam managed to wave in return with lunch tray in hand as he finally reached his table and sat down.

"Holy sit shit Saunders, " Maya greeted Cam as he sat down at the table, " How many versions of the school slop were there? "

" It doesn't help that my class before this is all the way at the other end of the building, " Can shot back with a smile. Cam, after he had started to date Maya (oh what a mistake that was on his part), decided to sit with her and very friends instead of the jocks and the Ice Hounds. Maya always sat with Tristan, Tori, Zig, and now Devin at one particular table that war the furthest one away from the place where one would get the mush masquerading as food. Zig gave Cam a look of wanting to fight, still thinking that Cam was into Tori after their little fling. Tori also seemed to have that little regrettable moment of Camps life in the forefront of her mini, doing everything her willpower to talk with Tristan and look away from Cam (Tristan didn't seem to mind the extra attention). Devin sat in the seat furthest from Cam, texting with the air that he didn't want to be at school as well.

"All I hear are excuses, " Maya laughed, " I'll have to time you tomorrow. Ron's making you lose it. " While Cam and her both chuckled, Tori gave a confused glance over it their direction.

"Who's Ron," Tori inquired with an underlying edge of danger that made Cam think she could strangle someone at any given moment and have no remorse for it later, "Who is she? How much prettier than me?" Tristan gave his friend a look of acknowledging that it seemed like she hadn't moved on from Cam and looked over to Cam.

"Is that the guy that was in your car? " asked Tristan curiously. Before Cam could even think a single word in his mind, a very hostile Tori spat out, " What do you mean, Tris?" Tristan, in Cam's opinion, was a decent human being that just had a sweet tooth for drama, both on the stage and off. So that's the reason that without so much as a thought, Tristan explained.

"When Maya and I got to Cam's car this morning, he was in the front seat making out with a person of the male persuasion, " Tristan informed her. Suddenly, Tori, Zig, and even Devin stopped what they were doing and looked at Cm like he had just told them that he was pregnant with a pineapple. Cam was slightly peeved at Tristan at that moment; not for the fact that he had just told them that he was gay (ever since he came out to his parents he had been thinking of just ripping off the band-aid and being open), but for the fact that the blond hair boy had a mouth like a leaky bucket when it came to having what Tristan considered juicy gossip.

"O... M... G! " Tori half squealed, half screamed, loud enough to get the attention of most of the students present. Tori, however, didn't really care, looking at Cam with an enthusiastic look that Cam didn't think was possible on the female's face after a couple seconds ago. She looked at Cm and squealed again, much quieter to the relief of Cam and everyone else at the table.

"This is so much better than you finding a girl that's prettier than me! " Tori cooed, (Zig asked her why she even cared, but his girlfriend just simply ignore him), " I never knew you were gay! What's the deal with the guy it the car?" Cam, deciding he wouldn't evoke the wrath of an angry Tori yet again, gave the girl a 30 second version of how Ron and him men, sans the magic and the sequel contact. Tori give yet another squeal (Cam was very satisfied with the fact that he was gay in that moment and would probably never have to date a guy like that) and took out her phone out, Cam recognizing the flash of a camera. Tori's thumbs flew across the screen, all the while smiling to herself.

"Twitter'll love this," Tori stated eagerly. Just as she was probably about to post a post detailing how Cam is gay and makes out with a new guy every day, Zig gave Tori a look of disapproval and took the phone from Toni's hand, deleted the post, and locked the phone, placing it in his pocket. Tori gave him a look as if to ask what he was doing. To Cam's surprise, Zig glanced in Cam's direction.

"You shouldn't post people's private lives online, " Zig told Tori whilst staring at Cam, " Cam probably wants to tell people that he's cay on his own terms, right Cam? " The smiling expression on Zig's face showed that Zig was extremely excited to discover that Cam was gay (Cam assumed it was because Tori would stop wanting to get with Cam and he would therefore not have any competition for Tori's affection). It was Cam's turn to grin at Zig.

"I slept with Tori because I was trying to convince myself that I was gay," Cam assured Zig, "It really didn't help. When I found myself not attracted to her, it just kinda proved to myself that I wasn't with the right gender."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Cam likes dick," Maya muttered, having pulled out her French textbook and was pouring over it, "Cam, can you like come over and tutor me or something? I suck at French, and I have a C. If I can get an A on this test, then I can just improve my grades with the assignments."

"I'm not the best at French," Cam admitted, and the rest of the table nodded. Maya shrugged, closing the textbook dejectedly. Then her eyes lit up suddenly, as if she had just gotten the best idea of her life. She pulled out her phone, texted something to someone quickly, and then replaced the phone in her pocket and looked at her friends at the table.

"Why don't we all go to my house tonight for a huge study session?" Maya offered, "We've been all over the place, and we need a little bit of friend time. Cam, you can even bring Ron over so your little fan club can meet him. Besides, we're all just barely good at French, and 5 French speakers that are as good as 1/4 of a native speaker will make 1 and 1/4 good French speaker." Cam looked around the table to see if anybody had any objections. Tori was on board the moment Maya had mentioned Cam bringing Ron over.

"Sounds good to me," Zig shrugged, snaking an arm around Tori who ignored the existence of the black haired male and look directly at Cam.

"I'll come if this Ron comes," Tori said firmly. Cam considered it for a moment, then shrugged. Ron liked to socialize sometimes, so maybe today was one of those days.

"I'll definitely ask him," Cam offered, sending a quick test to Hermione to forward on to Ron. Just as they had fallen into a silence of eating and making small talk about classes and the such, somebody approached their table. Just as Cam took his last bite of what he assumed to be pizza from the school, the person was right beside Cam (who was at the end of the table) and tapped him on the shoulder. Cam swallowed and looked next to him, half expecting it to be Imogen, Fiona, or possibly Drew or Dallas. Instead who stood next to him was Eli Goldsworthy.

"Hey Eli," Cam greeted, being friendly enough with Eli from knowing Imogen to be on a first-name basis with him and be able to greet him without much awkwardness, 'What's up?" Eli stood there for a moment, fiddling with an ear piercing that Cam hadn't noticed before. Eli was dressed up in his usual outfit, having a leather jacket over plain black t-shirt and a black pair of a jeans; a chain that Cam assumed to be attached to Eli's wallet hung out out Eli's pocket.

"Hi Cam," said the taller male friendly, shocking all the other people at the table who didn't know Eli very well, "I kinda need some help really quick after school."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help the last time," Cam remarked, remembering the last time that Eli needed his help. Eli had purchased a car and it had gone to crap in the parking lot, so Eli had asked him to help him. Auto anything was not Cam's forte, so Cam was definitely more a hindrance than helpful in that particular situation. Eli gave a small laugh (Tori gave Eli a look that Cam knew well, a "I-wanna-have-sex-with-you" look that Zig didn't miss either).

"Every one has their talents in different areas," Eli stated simply, shrugging his shoulders, "Clare and Adam didn't help either; leave it to Imogen to pull her weight in my friend circle." Cam laughed in disbelief as he looked over at Imogen and Fiona, who were looking up outfits on some site on Fiona's phone.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it first either," admitted Eli, "But I can drive my car now, so I'm not complaining. Sadly, I want some things organized in the storage room for the props today, but I have to find another pianist for the musical that premiers in two days. If I gave you the paper that has everything how I want it, could you _please_ organize it?"

"Sure," Cam nodded, "I won't any plans 'til a little later, and hopefully I won't take too long." Eli, who had seemed to be extremely stressed about that, gave a sigh of relief and looked at the brunette male with a look of pure thankfulness.

"I can't thank you enough!" Eli breathed, "It's just that we really need a pianist to perform and learn all the cues that they need to do for the performers, and the cuts that we made... I'd say I owe you one, but I owe you much more than that." Before Cam could respond that he didn't expect anything in return, Eli's phone ran. Assuming it to be someone trying to fill the pianist position, Eli walked away to take the call, leaving Cam with his friends that were giving him some odd facial expressions.

"How long have you known Eli Goldworthy?" Maya asked in curiosity. Cam was about to explain that Eli had often gone to meet Imogen in the library for study hall, Tori cut the blonde off, still wearing the same expression.

"Are you and Eli a thing?" asked Tori, her voice trying to keep her rampant curiosity under wraps. Cam gave her a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"I told you that I'm in a relationship," Cam reminded her, "And he does have a girlfriend, Clare Edwards." Tori shrugged her shoulders, getting up from her seat and grabbing her stuff and shoving it into her backpack.

"No problem," Tori said dismissively, "I think Clare and I will have a talk, and she will without a doubt... see things my way." Tori walked off in the direction of Clare Edwards, who was reading a book at her seat, and everyone at the table that Tori had just left desperately tried to look away from the proverbial car-accident that was going to more than likely occur. Zig gave a sigh and slammed his head on the table at his girlfriend's open infidelity.

"Why did I have to be the only straight guy in this group?" Zig inquired rhetorically into the table, completely forgetting that Devin sat looking at his phone at the table. Cam put a hand on Zig's shoulder, patting it.

"Somebody had to like vagina," Cam reassured with a bit of humor, "Otherwise Tori wouldn't have anybody stopping her from breaking up every couple in the school."

* * *

Cam was happy to help out Eli (Eli wasn't a terrible person in any sense of the word), but goddamn was it a lot of work to do what Eli wanted. While Eli was going to go find the pianist that would replace that one that had flaked, Cam was stuck in the prop room, organizing the props into the places that Eli wanted them for the performance. The musical that would be performed this year was one written by a group of Degrassi students about a girl that studied abroad in the Netherlands and had to get a flat mate with someone who only spoke Dutch. The girl and her roommate (also a female) connected over the fact that both of them were avid Star Trek fans, and both of them spoke Klingon. With the lesbian main love interest and entire musical numbers written solely in Klingon, there were multiple times that the cast were informed that a chance existed that they wouldn't be able to perform.

Cam wiped his brow with the shirt he had long discarded from the long time in the hot closet. He looked at the heavy props that he had just stopped moving. The usual things found in a house, such as a couch, a coffee table, a TV, a working oven, a refrigerator, and some things that Cam assumed that where from Star Trek, like a knife that the list called a Kut'Luch and a diagram of a ship that would be descended with wires and fly across the stage the same time as the final number. Eli had told him that Adam was helping with the special effects on this particular scene, and was stoked about it.

"This is kind of a dream that he's always had," Eli explained to him as he quickly handed Cam the list and was ready to leave, "Although we're going to have to make some last minute adjustments on the flight path. The reason why the pianist quit is because she was pinned to the piano for 30 minutes by a stray wing that fell off during the flying." Cam counted the number of the Kut'Luches and was happy to note that they matched the number that was supposed to be on hand. Admiring his handiwork with a bit of a smile, Cam nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt somebody put their hand on the bare skin of his exposed shoulder.

"Miss me?" grinned Ron, looking around the room with interest, "And what the bloody hell's going on in here? Looks like you're planning a murder scene or something."

"Sadly, that's not 'til the next production," Cam laughed, setting the list aside to look at his boyfriend in the eyes, "I've been just organizing props for the musical that Degrassi's gonna put on."

"A musical, eh?" Ron asked, picking up one of the Kut'Luches and turning it in his hands, "Hogwarts hadn't allowed musicals since these two girls nearly burned down the great hall over a boy. That guy must've felt like the shit, knowing that two girls were fighting over him."

"Speaking of being in the closet," Cam segued, "How did you find me here? I didn't exactly inform you of this, not that I'm mad."

"Maya told me," Ron explained, smiling a bit, "She was with that Tristan guy, that other guy that Tristan keep's trying to get in the pants of, a girl that looked at me like I was the messiah or something, and I'm assuming her poor pussy-whipped boyfriend." Cam snickered at the thought of Tori drooling over Ron's appearance (he couldn't exactly blame Tori for wanting to stare at Ron) while Zig stood at her side, wandering why he even put up with her. Ron had the appearance of reading Cam's thoughts because he smiled at Cam and nodded in agreement.

"She looked like she would've shown me any part of her that I wanted, to be honest," Ron admitted, with a slightly bit of a downcast voice, "I've always wandered why guys go after girls like that. I mean, as a gay male myself I wander why guys go after the female body except to repopulate, but even then I never understood the appeal of a girl that wasn't a slight bit of a challenge. Half the fun of a relationship is getting into it, not knowing whether everything's going to come out okay." Cam nodded in agreement; he remembered the nearly 15 minutes that he thought Ron was straight. Truth be told, it may not have been a particularly long challenge with Ron, but it had been quite something to think that he was kidding himself with thinking about Ronas more than a friend. Combined with the danger from his boyfriend basically being a runaway from someone that was capable of murder, and more... Cam had experienced moments of panic, but the times that the dust settled and he was able to just hangout with Ron made it all worth it.

"Plus, she wasn't at all subtle when she was checking me out," Ron complained, looking over to the brunette in the room with him, "Although right now I can't say that I'm any better." It was with a highly amused grin that Cam realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt due to the hot temperatures of the closet he had been organizing in for about an hour. Cam flirtatiously scratched his chest, even faking a yawn and raising his arms while he did so. Ron stood there with a smile on his face that Cam knew was becoming less and less from amusement, his eyes glued to Cam's armpits as he made his fake yawn go on for an unreasonable and unnatural time.

"You should be in this musical, Cam," Ron laughed throatily, "You act so meek and shy around people, but you really can be a bit conniving." Cam shrugged, taking his boyfriend's words as a compliment. Before he could tease the ginger male back, Ron stepped forward and slammed their lips together, the want in the parking lot that had been disadvantageously stopped coming back in full swing. Cam's hands found their way in Ron's longer hair, embedding themselves in the long ginger strands that Cam wasn't sure he'd ever want Ron to cut. Ron was definitely aware of Cam's liking of his longer hair, and he was a fan of it as well; one of the few advantages of being practically estranged from his parents was the fact that now he could do whatever he pleased, especially regarding his hair.

Ron and Cam slowly started to kiss each other, falling into the rhythm they had developed during the period of slightly over a month that they had been together, of which they would probably never tire. Cam groaned as Ron's growing erection ground up his own jean-clad one, stubble that Cam swore had been shaved off by the ginger that morning rubbing against his chin. Ron's hands fell to Cam's well-defined chest from all the workouts that the brunette had to do in order to keep in shape for hockey. As his hands slowly stroked over Cam's chest, Cam could barely suppress a little whine as Ron's palms went across the fully erect nipples that Cam had on top of the mounds of pure muscle that were Cam's pectorals. Ron wasn't exactly a private detective when it came to fine details, but he definitely knew that his boyfriend was not angry about any nipple play whatsoever. Ron flicked the little nubs for a brief second, teasing Cam before removing his mouth from Cam's.

"Fuck, Ron!" Cam moaned as he felt to where Ron had placed his mouth. Ron slowly surrounded the nipple with his warm wet mouth, slowly kissing the little nub before gently biting it. Cam's voice was lost in the back of his throat as Ron used his more than consummate mouth on that particular region of his anatomy. Ron's tongue swirled around the edge of Cam's areola, the wet tip of his tongue to tease the brown flesh. Cam had been moving back slightly as Ron focused on his nipples, and Cam had finally reached the shelf behind him. Even with his judgement heavily clouded by the heated moment that was being shared between the two, Cam was able to noticed a box that was tipping of the shelf he had just bumped into and was able to push it backwards to make sure it didn't fall. In the process, Cam lifted his arm to do so, revealing the hairy indentation that Ron had a fascination with. Cam's eyes followed Ron's line of sight and he smiled, lifting the other one to tease Ron like he had earlier with a small playful smile forming on his lips as he felt Ron's erection near his own.

"You really do have a thing for armpits," Cam laughed, but not to make fun of Ron's turn-on. Ron blushed a little and bit Cam's nipple a little harder.

"I never realized I thought that they were sexy until I saw a mate of mine in the shower," Ron admitted, "Although I'm not the only one who has a little thing for certain parts of the body. You definitely are a fan of a little nipple play (Ron squeezed Cam's nipples to get Cam to groan for his point), and if I'm not mistaken, Drew nearly lost his shit when you started to play with his feet. I think the perfect outfit to please us all would be shoeless in a jockstrap with a muscle tee that had the cloth cut off where the nips would be."

"I dare you to wear that around Drew," Cam replied gutturally, still able to imagine the look on Drew's face he if were to see that through his aroused daze. Ron too was amused by the thought of himself wearing that outfit that would probably make the most conservative people he knew faint. He gave Cam's nipples a couple of more little teases before he let go of them, to a very sorely crestfallen Cam. Ron shrugged teasingly and Cam rolled his eyes, connecting his lips with Ron's again. As the two male's tongues battled for dominance, Cam's hands snuck their way to the end of Ron's shirt. Ron lifted his arms to aid Cam in removing the shirt that left both of them in the same state of undress. Cam kept his body close to Ron, making sure that their lips didn't disconnect in the motion. Ron gave a little moan of notice as Cam's hands snaked their way down into the front of his jeans. Cam wished that Ron was still wearing the jockstrap-boxers from earlier that day, but he was still more than willing to give a couple of strokes to Ron's fully hardened member.

"Damn Cam," Ron breathed, "You're gonna make me bust in a shameful amount of time, and you haven't done anything substantial!"

"Do you want me to anything substantial, Ron?" Cam asked, although he fully expected the eager nod of the ginger male. Cam thought for a second, then saw the table across the closet that was currently only had some miscellaneous props for the play, such as some cell phones, notebooks, and other things that a student would need, on the surface. Ron saw this too and pushed the props to one side, using the table as a place to sit, pulling off his jeans to reveal the red-haired treasure trail that went into Ron's boxers, which has Ron's member straining up against the fabric so hard that Cam was certain that it was going to break. Cam lowered his body so that Ron's boxer-veiled crotch was about face level. Cam hooked his thumbs in the back of the boxers and slowly slid them off of Ron's body.

"It's so bloody hot in here," Ron complained as the extra warm air hit his member, surrounded by ginger and even slightly curly hair that matched the hair found on his body. The tip was red and slightly dripping some pre-cum. Before Ron could even complain more about the heat in the room, Cam slowly put his mouth around the tip. Ron's protests of the temperature of the room died in the back of his throat, his long fingers embedding themselves in Cam's short brunette hair as Cam swirled his tongue across the tip, tasting the salty taste of the white liquid that was found there. Cam could hear the low groans deep in Ron's throat as he used his knowledge of doing this to Ron previously to tease the red-head mercilessly.

First, Cam focused mainly on the head of Ron's cock, teasing his tongue back and forth across the flesh that was red from want, Cam's tongue darting slightly into the slit where Ron's pre-cum was coming out of. Cam teased the area where Ron's frenulum would have laid if he hadn't been circumcised, then he traced the vein that was traveled up the back of Ron's member. When he reached the base of Ron's cock, he ignored the member for a second, putting his mouth at the place where his balls attached to his body and nuzzled it. Cam took one of Ron's testicles into his mouth, using a hand to lazily stroke the approving ginger's cock as he did so.

"How are you so fucking good at this?" Ron asked as Cam moved to his other testicle.

"I learned from the best," Cam laughed when his mouth was testicle free. He then decided to put his lips on the head of Ron's cock for a brief moment, using his tongue to tease the sensitive area before taking more of the shaft into his mouth. He got about 3/5 of it within his mouth before he felt himself gag slightly. Cam used his mouth on what he could take in, mentally wandering how much his saliva was than the hot room of which Ron complained previously. He used his hand to momentarily stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth, then dropping his hands to play with Ron's balls, something which Ron liked when he got head from Cam; however, Cam knew something else that the ginger liked when Cam did this.

Cam's hands found their way to Ron's perineum. Ron actually had great strength, as his legs and most of his lower body hung off the table while his upper body lay in a position that reminded Cam of his boyfriend being in the middle of a sit-up (though he never saw Ron doing workouts at any point in time); this gave Cam the access that he wanted. Cam hummed softly around Ron's member for a couple of seconds as he rubbed the area between Ron's hairy balls and equally hairy entrance before moving his finger closer and closer to an area that Ron would indubitably appreciate that he stimulate. Ron gave what Cam could almost have described as a cross between a hiss and a squeak when Cam's finger began to circle the ring of muscle at his entrance. Before Ron could get a grouse in, Cam slowly inserted his finger into Ron, it sinking down to his knuckle. A breathy gasp that that made Cam's cock stir the moment his fingertip brushed across his boyfriend's prostate alerted Cam that Ron was definitely not opposed to this. Cam went back to bobbing his head on the red-head's shaft while he slowly fingered Ron. By Ron's lack of resistance to the act, he was either still well off from their 10 minutes in the shower earlier on, or Ron had set himself to masturbating earlier. Cam decided to slide his finger out and then re-insert it with another one of his fingers accompanying it. Ron took all of a couple seconds to adjust to the new intrusion, thrusting his hips to hit his balls against Cam's chin.

"Bollocks," muttered Ron as Cam's fingers stretched him slowly, the brunette occasionally brushing over his sweet spot "on accident" every once in a while. Cam looked up to the wizard as he simultaneously worked his mouth and fingers. Ron's face was flushed; it often got flushed for many reasons due to the fact that Ron was a bit pale, but at that moment it was growing to a shade of red that would have made Ron's hair feel ashamed. It made Cam think of the way Drew's face turned a similar shade of red when Cam used his mouth on the black-haired male's foot. Smiling of the thought of Drew's little turn-on, Cam decided to use Ron's own little like to his advantage.

Cam removed his mouth from Ron's nearly throbbing member and locked eyes with Ron with a roguish smile that the people at Degrassi that didn't know him would believe to be highly out of character for Cam. Cam, whose left hand was free due to his right one being currently in use, raised up in the air. Ron was treated with a view of the brunette hair that Cam possessed under his arms. Confused but aroused, Ron looked at Cam with an air of confusion. Cam continued that smile and lowered his head near the mass of hair that was in Ron's vision. Ron was hard before, but his cock felt like it was going to burst as he saw Cam slowly start licking the indentation. Cam felt some silly satisfaction over a) the fact that this was turning on Ron so much and b) that his armpit didn't smell like a locker room. Though at first it was a sort of an odd feeling, Cam kissed and licked his own armpits, groaning in a way that was both humorous and somewhat arousing to Ron.

"You bloody tease," Ron moaned as Cam put on this little show. Grinning, at the same time Cam removed the the fingers that he had within Ron and slowly put three of his fingers on his right hand into mouth, moistening the digits. As the three fingers slowly fondled his balls for a brief moment, then teasing around his member, Ron had a feeling reminiscent of being on the fence of an orgasm, an orgasm that was unwanted. As he felt his balls drawing near his body, Ron moaned Cam's name throatily, causing the brunette to look up at the ginger. Ron was sweating almost profusely from the heat of the room and the almost overwhelming phyiscal and visual stimulation that he was receiving, his usually pale face red.

"S-stop," Ron managed to get out. Cam's hands quickly went away from Ron, the brunette thinking that he had in some way hurt Ron. Ron laughed softly amidst heavy breaths, shaking his head.

"I'm fine," Ron re-assured, "I just don't want to come that early, or really like that in foreplay at all."

"Is there something you had mind?" Cam asked, looking up at Ron in curiosity. It was then that Ron's face turned red again, but this time it wasn't a red face of arousal; it was embarrassment and shyness that Cam had failed to see on Ron since the first time they had sex and Ron told him that he wanted to bottom. Ron had formed an idea while Cam had done the arousing demonstration on the floor in front of him, but he was a little hesitant to tell Cam because even though Cam was more than okay with his particular fetish, he wasn't sure what Cam would think of what he'd suggest.

"It can't be that bad," said Cam to Ron, "I trust you. As long as it's nothing with blood or something gross like that." Ron smiled at Cam's words, confidence returning to the way he spoke and carried himself.

"If you're fine with really anything," responded Ron with a little shrug. The ginger got off the table that he was sitting on and Cam had a feeling that he should stay on his knees for some particular reason. Ron bent down to the jeans that he had discarded (that gave Cam a fantastic view of Ron's ass) and dug around in the pockets, pulling out the wooden wand that Cam had grown used to seeing Ron carry around during the time they'd been in a relationship. Ron walked over to the kneeling Cam and tentatively lifted an arm, the place that Cam had just been putting his mouth on being brought into view. Ron, still fully hard from Cam's ministrations, gave Cam a little look. Cam, although not quite certain what his boyfriend had in mind, still nodded for Ron to continue. Ron muttered the lube spell that had served them well on many occasions and set his wand on the table just behind him. Ron stood there, rubbing the viscous liquid on his penis for a moment before walking forward to be nearer to Cam. Cam was a little surprised when he felt the cold liquid under his arms as Ron inserted his shaft into Cam's armpit. Cam looked up at Ron, who blushed.

"If it's too weird," Ron began, but Cam was quick to cut it off.

"If you think it's hot," buoyed Cam, "I really don't mind. It's weird, but then again you do fucking magic. I think a little armpit fetish is the least of your worries."

"Remind me to take that as a compliment," laughed Ron. Cam, now full aware of what Ron wanted to do, dropped his arm and Ron gave his first thrust forward, moaning at the friction that was created.

At first it was a bit of an odd feeling, both the actual thrusting and the thought of what they were doing. Cam wasn't exactly ticklish per se, but the feeling of something wet, cold, and moving in the area he usually never thought about made him chuckle a bit, but he quickly adjusted to the feeling. Ron had a much different experience with the whole action, the friction that was created with the area definitely not being an area of complaint. Cam derived no pleasure from the act, but he felt his cock stir in his jeans from the look on Ron's face that was equal parts adorable and arousing. Cam one-handedly unbuttoned his jeans and wrapped a hand around his own leaking member.

"Merlin's beard, why does this not feel weird?" gasped Ron, enjoying this immensely. Cam smiled and decided to experiment a little bit, bringing his elbow closer to his chest. Apparently this caused the crease through which Ron was putting his cock harder and tighter to get through, increasing the rubbing of the member. Cam's torso made for more of his height, and Ron had rather long arms; Ron used a hand that he had been resting of the opposite shoulder of the armpit he was currently using to reach down and pinch a nipple rather hardly, drawing a sexy deep noise out of the brunette. This is the way that they continued for a few minutes, the sounds of Ron's balls slapping up against Ron's arms combining with the moans from both males filling the small space. Ron abandoned using the hand not occupied with the pinching of Cam's nipple for balancing himself, bringing two fingers up to his mouth and wetting the digits, sliding them into his entrance to simultaneously touch his sweet spot (Cam, when he glanced back at Ron, found this act extremely arousing).

Cam was immensely happy that the piano lady had gotten hit with he wing of a prop plane as he felt his orgasm nearing. In a retrospect, Ron should have had probably performed a silencing spell because of how loud they were being (they usually didn't have to quiet due to the spell), but neither of the males during this could bring themselves to have a legitimate care. As Ron ran one of his fingers directly over his prostate, he knew that his end was near, as was Cam as Ron pinched his nipple extra hard.

"Cam," Ron breathed, "I'm gonna bust!" Cam nodded his head in agreement. They both looked each other in the eye, having what would seem like a nonverbal conversation if other people had been present in the room. Ron let his on-the-edge-of-an-explosive-orgasm cock slide out of Cam's armpit and his boyfriend get up from the floor. Ron gripped one of the shelves, widening his stance as Cam went behind him. Cam held Ron's hips and inserted his cock, the insertion definitely facilitated. Though they were both on the brink, both of them were able to last a pleasurable thirty seconds as Cam thrust into Ron with a reckon abandon that one would associate with the end. After these 30 seconds, Ron gave a cry as Cam slammed his prostate and caused him to cum, the white fluid fell sprayed out from the tip of Ron's cock (thankfully missing the props that Cam had taken time to organize on them). Cam wasn't far behind, his own load entering Ron. Both of the males stood there for about a minute, breathing loudly and heavily.

"Damn, Cam," Ron laughed softly after his English had been found, "That was quite something. I think we're just really fucking good at this, because we seem to improve every time." Cam shrugged, leaning his head as far as he could to give Ron a little kiss. Just as they were about to move from the very questionable position that they were in, a pair of footsteps that had been walking down the hallway for about a minute (that they didn't notice over what they were doing) arrived the door of the closet and opened it. The moment the door opened, Cam and Ron's heads snapped to see who the unwanted intruder it was. Devin's face appeared in the doorway, the other male's hands flying to cover his eyes the moment he was what was occurring.

"Christ," he sat, turning his head away from the closet, "That explains why you didn't go to the parking lot, Cam."

"You guys were there when I told Eli that I'd help him," Cam reminded him, slowly taking his cock out of Ron and walking over to retrieve his clothes. Devin did some sort of movement that would probably have been shrug if he weren't shielding his eyes from the two naked males in front of him.

"Maya's just a little impatient," Devin stated simply, "And Tori's dying to meet Ron. Be happy that she didn't come to look for you guys; she probably woulda demanded an encore or something."

"Or ask to join in," Ron shuttered as he pulled on his jeans, "Well, tell Maya that we'll be over in an hour. Cam needs to actually finish what he's doing, and we probably should shower; I can barely stand my own smell." Devin nodded the best he could and turned to walk out of the school again.

"I wouldn't shower," Devin called back jokingly, "Tori would probably want to bottle your guy's sweat or something."

"Or our sperm," jested Cam softly so that only Ron could hear while he stared at the liquid that he would need to clean up. Ron laughed and waved his wand, allowing the white stain that had been on the floor to vanish.

"We better finish up here," Ron reminded Cam with a smile, "I can still feel the fear from the first time when we were late with Maya."


	14. Chapter 12(2)

_Authors Note: As I had computer problems over the past month, this entire chapter was written entirely on a smart phone. That will hopefully excuse all the mistakes and the length in which I completed it...almost...maybe?_

 _No, not really :V_

 _Enjoy a little belated!_

Immediately after their little rendez-vous in the prop storage place, Cam and Ron got into Cam's car and headed to Fiona's loft to shower off the smell that resulted from it; Cam was severely surprised that they didn't do anything of that sort when they got into the shower ("I think we found our limit!" laughed Ron when Cam pointed this fact out to him). After waving to a laughing Drew after he came into the bathroom just as they got of the shower, they went out to Cam's car again and started to Maya's house, Cam snickering a little as Ron "sang" along to the Weird Sister's CD that seemed to have its permanent place in Cam's car. After about half an hour of dealing with traffic that he wouldn't have wanted to deal with ever, Cam finally pulled into Maya's driveway for the first time in a month; that fact may have surprised anybody that knew that Maya and Cam were just friends, but Cam hadn't been to Maya's house since he ended their relationship.

It was about 6 months ago that this happened. Cam and Maya were watching some movie on Disney channel that Maya admitted that she didn't know reason why they even bothered with the film ("Teen Beach Movie my ass!" Maya classily said regarding it, "But I'm still gonna be watching it.") As they sat and watched the movie, Cam was as nervous as it was mentally and physically possible to be. That was the week after he had slept with Tori behind Maya's back in order to see if he was truly heterosexual in any small amount. Needless to say, Tori didn't do anything for him; any thoughts of him possibly not be attracted to guys were washed away as shirtless guys on the screen of Maya's TV flashed before his eyes, and Cam couldn't keep his gaze away.

After the movie was half over and had gone to a commercial break, Cam looked over at Maya, and said they needed to talk. Cam now could laugh at the look in Maya's eyes like she was a moose in headlights, but then it had been some of the most nerve-wracking moments of his life. Cam managed to take a deep breath and squeak/mutter something about liking guys. Before Maya could even react to this, Maya's parents had called from the dining room that their dinner was finished. The meal was silent as Maya and Cam constantly avoided looking at one another; Katie, Mayo's older sister that had just been home visiting from college, seemed to be only one that noticed the awkwardness besides them, but didn't seem like she wanted to bring it Maya's parents' attention. Worse still, Cam's parents had called him home to babysit his little siblings, so Cam wasn't able to talk to Maya until the next day had come at school. That conversation that they had actually went a lot smoother than he thought; Maya had the entire night to calm down and logically think about what Cam had said.

"At least you told me," Maya said to Cam in the abandoned classroom where they often met, "I'm glad we didn't sleep with each other; that would have been awkward." Cam then grimaced and sheepishly told the blonde that he actually had slept with a girl when they were in their relationship. Cam waited for a second for this new information to wash over Maya.

The entire school and the surrounding block around it probably heard Cam swear when Maya kicked the first part of Cam that she could reach as hard as she could. Cam's hand went absentmindedly to the scar on his shin that had resulted from that foot contact. Ron, who had been humming along to the last song on the CD, Our Breakup's My Boggart, turned off the CD player that had been eating so much of Cam's car's battery and looked at Cam with a grin, knowing what Cam was thinking about.

"At least you don't have to breakup with her again," stated Ron with a mischievous grin. Cam rolled his eyes, though thoroughly amused, and gave Ron a peck on the cheek. The two males got out of the car and walked past the other vehicles that they assumed belonged to Tori, Zig, Tristan, Maya, and Devin. All the windows in the house had their blinds down, although streaks of light would occasionally dim as something, presumably people, walked past the windows. Soft rock music that was more than likely ear-shattering loud inside could be heard, and Cam couldn't help but think that there was a lot less French studying than Maya had intended on. Ron and Cam reached the door, Ron reached to the door and knocking softly. There was the sound of movement from the inside, then Maya in a ragged t-shirt and pajama pants greeted them at the door. Cam noticed that one of her eyebrows was missing, and it was not of her own accord by the sounding of cackling teenagers from inside.

"Ron, Cam, _Vous allons arrivé_!" Maya greeted them. Cam smiled and put a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"You know that _vous_ has _avez_ for _avoir_ , right?" Cam questioned the blonde, "Besides, _arriver_ uses _être_ in the _passé composé_?" Maya looked at Cam like he had just killed her children.

"There are verbs that use _être_?" Maya groaned in disbelief, gesturing for them to enter the living room. Inside was just as Cam remembered, with a chair and couch that faced a TV on the opposite wall. On the chair sat Zig, with Tori in his lap, although Tori was ignoring him, and was snapping photos of a strip of hair that Cam assumed to be Maya's missing eyebrow on a wax strip next to a French textbook that hadn't bothered to be opened. On the couch, Devin and Tristan were still getting a major kick out of the sight of the wax strip, with a spot in the middle of them where Maya had been sitting before she answered the door. Cam was surprised he could hear them laughing over the music that was coming from Maya's phone hooked up the cheap entertainment center.

"Cam and Ron are here!" Maya shouted, going over to her phone and diminishing the volume on it. Cam instantly felt ever eye in the room focus on him and Ron, who was casually holding his hand. Zig looked like Christmas had come a day early (he was still glad that Cam wouldn't steal Tori), Tori looked the same way, but it was slightly creepier, Tristan looked jealous (being a fellow gay male), and Devin looked at the couple with an air of somebody who had just had something someone told them a long time ago had just fallen into place. Before Cam could decided whether Devin was homophobic or not, Tori jumped off of Zig's lap. Cam was then briefly blinded by the flash of Tori's phone's camera as the brunette female cut between Ron and him and snapped a picturel; Cam was thankful as Zig took the phone away from his girlfriend, but Tori acted like she didn't even notice the Russian male.

"O..M... motherfucking G!" Tori squealed at a pitch that matched Crookshank's begging cries for food, "He's so fucking sexy! Please tell me that you're at the very least bisexual!"

"Sorry, I'm gay," affirmed Ron in a Canadian accent (probably because he thought about Tori's reaction if she found out he was British Cam's mind supplied), "And I'm quite happy with Cam, thank you."

"You hear that, Tor?" Zig questioned his girlfriend with almost a desperate tone, "Ron and Cam like penis, and you are not capable of providing that to them. Don't try to break them up. Tori flipped him the bird and bounced on the spot like a mad-women and squealed some more, Cam chuckling a little as Ron's hand dug in his pocket like he was going to take out his wand and jinx her mouth closed. Before Tori could do anything more annoying, Tristan got up and grabbed Tori's hand like she was a toddler and shot Ron and Cam an apologetic grin.

"Tori and I'll get some drinks from the basement," Tristan volunteered, pulling the brunette along, "Maybe there there'll be less colatoral there." As soon as the basement door closed behind them, Maya started to laugh and lounge back in her spot on the couch with her feet on the coffee table.

"Oh, Tori," remarked Maya with a shake of her head like she was talking about a misbehaving child, "She really needs to get her priorities straight, unlike the guys that she gets off from. I swear I was never like this when I found out that you had a boyfriend, Cam." Cam and Ron couldn't help but look at each other and give a laugh as they thought about the day that Ron and her had met, the blonde being on a wavelength of complete insanity close to Tori's.

"Speaking of things that are total lies," said Ron, "I thought we were coming here. I don't speak a lick of French, but even I know not even the music you're playing is using that language." Maya, Zig, and Devin grinned sheepishly under the ginger's glare.

"We were waiting for you," explained Zig while casually scrolling through his girlfriend's phone (probably seeing what Tori was doing behind his back), "You're better at French than we are, so we waited for any major studying for when you arrived."

"Yep," snickered Devin, "We just did a light studying involving the removal of Maya's eyebrows." After Maya punched him playfully in the arm, Cam shook his head with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm just as bad as any of you when it comes to French; I'm still in French I," Cam said, "And besides, I still don't understand everything that Madame Aux says. All my good grades in French come from studying enough so I can have a guess."

"A guess is a better chance than Mrs. Maitlin has," called Tristan as Tori and him walked up from the basement with arms full of drinks, "I hope you like pop; Maya's Mom has a bit of an addiction with diet Sprite."

"Very funny, Tris," Maya said snarkily while rolling her eyes, "But he does have a bit of a point. If I can bullshit an A out of this test, then I'm in the clear for getting just B's for the rest of the year. And believe me, my parents have been not-so-subtly hinting that I really should."

"You are a smart girl, Maya," Tori said, setting the soda on the table and sitting next to the blonde, (Tristan was looking forlornly at the spot that the black haired female had taken) "I mean, the rest of us are completely helpless, but you've got a good head on your shoulders. You can do laps around us academics-wise." Maya rolled her eyes and grabbed the French book she had been using as a foot rest.

"Don't even get started with that; you sound just like my parents," Maya groaned, " 'Maya, you are smart like your sister, so your grades should reflect that'. 'Maya, colleges are hunting RIGHT NOW for people to give scholarships to; get your ass in gear', and my favorite: 'Maya, thinking that relying on your cello skills is like hoping your relationship with Cam would last."

"Your parents said something about me?" asked Cam in a little bit of surprise. Maya nodded, grabbed a diet Sprite, drained half the can, and set it down on tho table.

"They won't stop reminding me that we dated," Maya agreed, "It's a little weird, and about two months past fucking annoying. Like, it seems sometimes they blame me solely for our breakup. Sometimes I just want to tell them that you never have wanted a vagina in your life so that I can get them to tho whole deal."

"Go ahead," Cam shrugged, sipping from his own can that Ron had gotten from the coffee table, "I'm out to my parents, so it really wouldn't be that big of a deal." Maya didn't respond to Cam's comment, intead burying her head in the French book. For a moment, there was absolute silence in the room whilst Maya poured over the book, her face scrunched up in concentration that one usually didn't see from her unless one happened upon her playing the cello; however, it seemed like that all the concentration in the could not save Maya at that moment because her book fell to the floor and Maya threw her head back in a very frusterated sigh.

"Yeah, I give up," a very dejected Maya groaned, "Not in a million years will I ever be able to remember that without cheating my obvious lack of ass off."

"Try rubber bands," suggested Tori offhandedly as she scrolled through Tristan's phone, "That's what I do. If I can't remember something, I put rubber bands that are different colors on my arm. Each three colors represent a different letter: blue-blue-green is A, yellow-red-yellow is B, et cetera. Madame Aub will just think that you are stating at your arm to think" Everyone in that room looked at Tori in a bit of disbelief. The brunette wasn't famous for her amazing thoughts, and she had basically admitted that the source of her surprisingly good grades were a result of cheating, but they were impressed that Tori had such a thought-out way of doing so.

"Can't I just do that?" Maya whined at Cam like he decided what she could and couldn't do, "Tori's dumb as a bag of bricks, and if this can get her to get good grades, I'll never get anything lower than an A ever again."

"I don't know," Cam hesitantly said, his mind a battle between the morality of what Maya wanted to do and how much he didn't want to coach Maya through the French for 3 hours like the last time that Maya wanted help. Ron laughed, putting his hand on Cam's shoulder.

"Cam, you have such work ethic," laughed Ron, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek that made Cam blush while Tori was held down by Maya (Tori attempted to get her phone from Zig), "Maybe Maya should do her own work, but then again I have no room to talk about that, considering the only reason that I got through the school than I did is thanks to similar things." Maya, obviously finding the little gesture that Ron had made adorable, sighed with a little grin on her face.

"I guess that Cam does have a point," said Maya dramatically with an equal face to match while she slipped the French across the coffee table, "We better start now if we're going to do this the old-fashioned way. But just in case, Tori, you should start getting those rubber bands ready; this might be a big waste of everyone's time."

For about an hour and a half, a lot of studying was actually done. Maya, when she managed not to complain how English should be only language that she would mess up ona daily basis, was doing fairly well on the conjugations of every verb that Cam would give her (and to Cam's absolute surprise, she would occasionally remember what the weird was in English). As Cam read off the book seated in an old beanbag chair with Ron's head lounging in his lap, Tristan sat next to Maya, pouring over the paper with the rubber band code that Tori had devised, attaching the proper amount of rubber bands for any word or phrase that the blonde was having trouble remembering. Occasionally Ron would call/horribly pronounce a word out to Tristan when he didn't hear a word, and this interaction was a bit unexpected from Cam. Ron had told him from the brief time that he had seen Tristan at the Dot, he didn't exactly have high opinions of Tristan. "He acts kind enough," explained Ron when Can didn't understand the reasoning that the ginger had given him, "But he reminds me too much of the girls in my year back at Hogwarts; nice exterior, but they will shit-talk you behind your back and ruin your life when you can't live up to their expectations.". If Tristan planned to destroy Ron and all that he held dear, that day didn't seem to be nigh. Maya and even her friends were exhausted as the last few rubber bands were placed on Maya's arms and Maya felt like she could remember no more. Cam, though a now tired promoter of doing things without cheating, at the moment grudgingly admitted that he would be shocked if Maya got less than perfect. Maya wiped some imaginary sweat off her brow and glanced at the clock.

"7 o'clock," remarked Maya with a grin, "And all my studying is done!"

"Speak for yourself," moaned Tori, "I still have to finish putting bands on for French, Biology, and History." Maya leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"I forgot those existed," Maya huffed, "Tori, when you're done, just send me a picture of your arm. I am not gonna stay up all night for tests that I can just do perfect on anyway." She smiled whilst she saw a very disapproving Cam glancing at her from across the room and shrugged.

"May not be sound," Maya stated, "But don't hate the player; hate the game. Ron, you are really lucky that you have Cam to rein you in; being of a like mind, I feel like you know that without Cam, we'd be rotting in some prison cell fire thirty to forty years."

"Or crushed by some vehicle is something," agreed the ginger, looking up to give Cam a knowing look. Zig, who had mostly glared at his unresponsive girlfriend all the while that Maya had studied, gave a little chuckle.

"If you listened to more people than Cam, your moral compass would be so much more useful," Zig joked, "Your north is a little questionable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Maya in a feigned haughty manner,"Besides, Cam gives the best advice, anf I never hear you guys giving any sage words when I'm about to do something of questionable maturity."

"Do you remember Miles' party like two months ago, and I kept telling you not to get drunk?" Zig reminded the blonde, "7 jello shots later, you were juggling Miles' mom's sex toys because you were dared to? And then you tried having sex with Eli Goldsworthy? And finished the night out with driving a limo into the pool?" Maya held her head as if she was remembering the hangover that resulted from Thai night.

"Don't forget to mention I showed the security that showed up my boobs," an embarrassed Maya laughed, "I'm still technically grounded, but it was kinda worth it. Truth or dare will never stop being fun, if I'm being honest."

"Even after a couple of hours of studying a language that none of us will ever how to understand?" asked Tori, her attention that had been given to her Twitter feed now apparently piqued, "I think that we could use a little fun; the end of school isn't exactly the most fun time in the world, and we should try to enjoy ourselves whenever possible."

"Two intelligent things in a row, Tor," came the voice of a very impressed Tristan, "Color me impressed. And I'm definitely in the mood." Everybody else shared an agreeing nod, knowing full well that the studying and everything that had been occurring near that time had taken its little toles; even Ron, who was usually a guy with a decently happy disposition, had his share of bad days every now and again due to the fire. Maya clapped her hands and got up from the position she had been lounging in. There was a unmistakeable rustle of glasses in the kitchen for a moment. Then a sight that Can would occasionally see when Maya got a little too adventurous: a wild blonde-haired girl with a wild look in her eyes that held shot glasses in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other.

"Oh fuck me," muttered Cam under his breath.

Maya wasted no time, taking the soda that littered the table and placing it aside, placing the shot glasses on it along with the bottle of vodka, whose labelling really suggested that all people under 18 should really not be driving alcohol... and Maya intended on pretending that little regulation did not exist. Maya filled a couple of the glasses with the clear liquid, pushing them towards the respective ends of the table. Cam had no intention of drinking the liquid, as he knew from prior experience told him that it wasn't exactly a refreshing glass of water. Ron also had a slight aversion to alcoholic beverages as well, having seen a friend taking a tumble of the top of his school after consuming one. However, Tristan and Tori had no complaints about taking a

glass and emptying its contents in one gulp while Devin looked on with his face showing similar thoughts to Cam on the clear drink. It was not shocking to see that Maya was like Tori and Tristan in that matters, guzzling her drink in the same fashion and her eyes watering as s result.

"Damn!" Maya was able to breathe after a moment, waving her hands near her face as if she were hot and fanning herself, "My parents bought the strong stuff, and I don't know why they do it; my mom can't hold her alcohol to save her life." Shrugging that off, she looked to Tori, who had managed to get back on her phone and instructed her to get a Truth or Dare app because she wasn't exactly innovative when it came to her truths/dares. Tori downloaded the first app that had decent reviews and opened it. She proceeded to type all the names of the people in the room and then looked up with almost eager look on her face.

"Are you gonna play, Ron?" questioned Tori with a little bit of a flirty tone that made Ron, Cam, and Zig uncomfortable. Ron, though he wished that Tori could take a hint, nodded.

"I'm kind of the king of Truth or Dare," Ron said with a bit of a cocky smile, "My mom said it best: I have no sense of shame, so I'll do almost anything if I'm given the right consolation." Tori grinned and typed Ron's into the app (Tristan glanced at the screen of the black haired girl next to him and looked over at Cam with a smirk alert his hands arranged in a familiar shape; Tori had put a heart emoji next to Ron's name).

"Looks like she's gotten over me," Cam laughed to Ron, who gave his own little noise or amusement.

"Can't blame her," Ron stated in a hypersexual voice, running his fingers through his hair; Cam rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, although he couldn't suppress a smile. Seeing that everyone was ready, Tori pressed the button on her phone that would randomly choose one darer and one dare-ee. The phone just sat there in Tori's hand for a moment before it made a noise that meant it had chosen. Tori's eyes glanced over the screen, and then she looked up.

"Maya, it's your turn to dare Cam," Tori stated. Cam felt his inside turn to ice while Maya rubbed her hands together in the stereotypical conniving way of a villain, looking at Cam like she wanted to have him on an operating table with his insides open for all the world to see. Maya, evil smile and all, looked at Cam with a piercing stare and asked him the words, "Truth or Dare". Knowing full well how his ex-girlfriend had a very devious mind, Cam decided there was one option that would probably be less personal and therefore less embarrassing.

"Dare ," the brunette male muttered. Maya, not expecting that option, pondered for a moment. Cam knew the moment that her eyes lit up like a firework's display, she had something that he could possibly regret. Maya gestured for Cam to come over to her so she could whisper the dare into his ear. Everybody looked at how Cam's face fell as Maya giggled something into his ear. Cam heaved a great sigh and followed the blonde out of the room. For a couple minutes, there was complete silence. Nobody moved as they heard no audio clues of what Maya was doing. Worse still, it seemed to be taking a little bit, and goodness knew what Maya had in mind.

"Maybe someone should call the proper authorities?" Tristan suggested worriedly after 15 minutes passed without a trace of what was happening. Zig, about to sigh and go to the other room, was stopped by Tori who made a sound like she was choking on laughter and pointed to the stairs.

"I don't think so," Tori cackled. Ron looked to the stairs, and couldn't contain his laughter. Cam was walking down the stairs with difficulty, and it was obvious from his appearance why.

Ron instantly felt his respect for Maya grow as he saw Cam, while Cam was making this bearable by muttering obscene words regarding Maya. Cam was in the tallest black high heel shoes that Ron had ever seen, struggling to go stair to stair. The only clothes he wore were his black boxers that he changed into after his shower. Going up Cam's chest, Cam wore a bright lime-green bra that from the size, Ron could tell it was probably not Maya's. The funniest thing about the whole ensemble, though, was the large pink feather boa that was around Cam's neck and the fact that Cam was wearing makeup, with bright red lips, and eye-shadow done to the point where it was almost clown-like. Maya was doubled over in laughter, carrying the clothes that Cam had been wearing before in her arms.

"...Fuck this," Cam muttered as he got the bottom of the stairs, looking out to the living room. Tristan and Devin, who had been mostly silent, were doubled over in laughter, holding onto each other for support. Ron was trying to suppress his laughter, though Cam knew from knowing him that it was probably almost cutting off his oxygen supply by doing so. Zig wolf-whistled in a joking manner, and Tori instantly went for her phone to document the moment, although for some strange reason the lens on her phones camera cracked the moment she tried to do so. Cam instantly saw Ron's hand go back into his pocket, and he figured that Ron had cracked the lens with a nonverbal spell.

"You can thank me later," Ron whispered to Cam as he sat next to him, a Maya who was cackling handing him his clothes and some makeup wipes. Cam felt eyes on him that weren't just there to look at his ridiculous experience; he was noticing that Tristan and Tori were looking at his stomach, toned from hours in hockey practice, and it was making him feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"It looks like they wanna try to scrub their clothes on you," Ron chuckled softly at Cam who had quickly put his shirt on, "Although they should know I'm the only person that can do that to you."

"Why would you wash your clothes on my stomach when you could just wave your wand and get them cleaned instantly?" Cam asked, throwing the feather boa off himself in disgust. Ron gave a little not-so-innocent grin and shrugged.

"Fiona might get the bills and see all of the water we've been using in our showers," whispered Ron into Cam's ear, "We might just have to..conserve water." Before an amused Cam could tell the ginger that he sounded almost as bad as Tristan and Tori, Tori hit the button on the app, and a few seconds later the deep resounded throughout the room.

"Ron, it's your turn to dare Tristan," , looking at the ginger with a look that Cam would have expected to have flirtatious hearts as the eyes if they were in a cartoon. Maya couldn't help but look as well, noticing how Ron was a trifle miffed by the way that the blonde boy had been regarding his boyfriend. Unfortunately for Tristan, Ron did have an idea for a little bit of revenge. Ron grabbed the bottle of vodka and held it in his hands, the gears turning in his mind more than a little apparent. The male didn't have to wait for Triton to say dare.

"Tristan, how about you take a little swig of this from the bottle, eh?" Ron suggested. Tristan shrugged his shoulders, having been one of the people who had been drinking the alcoholic beverage just minutes before.

"If that's all you got for me, Truth or Dare master," said Tristan nonchalantly, reaching for the bottle. The little smirk that Ron wore on his face became a little bit wider and he stood up, the clear liquid slashing about in its container.

"Oh, did I mention that there's gonna be a little something added to this vodka?" Rn grinned. Cam, Devin, Maya, and Tori looked a bit uneasy at that implication, but Tristan gave another shrug. As Ron walked into the kitchen and drawers and cabinets were heard being opened and shut, Cam almost fest bad for Tristan's personality that begged him to be the center of attention. After a couple more minutes of the seemingly random noises being heard, including what sounded like a blender that Cam didn't know that Ron knew how to run, Ron stepped out of the kitchen with a wide grin and glass of something that had the appearance of being absolutely volatile.

"It's ready," announced Ron, setting the drink in front of Tristan who looked at it in pure disgust. The liquid that sat in front of him came from hell. It was a murky brown-orange that had little particles of mystery floating around, with occasional buubles coming to the surface and popping with a sickening "glub".Tristan regarded Ron with a terrified face, as if he couldn't believe that Ron was going to make him drink this.

"I mean, you chose dare," Ron pointed out, "You can forfeit and not be in the game... you know, sit out and not make a single noise..." Tristan sighed, knowing full well that he couldn't stand to not be in the game. He swallowed nervously and observed the drink like it was his math homework. After a second of understandable hesitation, Tristan held up the drink and forced himself to sip some of it; by the look on his face, one could tell that Tristan intstantly regretted doing that. Tristan instantly started to cough, a reddish powder flying from not only the corners of his mouth and out of his nostrils; tears streaming down his face, he looked up at Ron with a nonverbal demand of what had been put into the drink. Ron gave a little grin that reminded Cam of the face that Ron had given after mopping the floor with Cam at chess the first day that they had met.

"Cam is hot enough to cause nosebleeds, at least I think," gloated Ron, "Or maybe it's the vodka, onion powder, cinnamon, jalapeno juice, cumin, salt, and just the hint of chicken stock." As Tristan stared down the ginger in sheer abhorrence of what he had just allowed to slither down his throat while Ron made sure to tell Tristan that he deserved his fate with his facial expression, Can couldn't help but remark to himself that he might have had just witnessed the birth of a new hated between the two. Maya, although thankfully unaware of Ron's status as a wizard (she had a mouth like a leaky bucket), seemed to have an inkling of a thought that Ron could blast Tristan into next week. She quickly pressed the button on the phone that Tori held while laughing at the blonde male. The phone sounded with a new set of people before Ron and Tristan could begin any sort of throwdown. Maya grabbed the phone and scanned over it.

"Cam dares Zig," Maya read aloud. A look of calm came over Zig as he heard his darer. Tristan instantly stopped his staredown that had been occurring with Cam's boyfriend and laughed, lounging on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"I wouldn't worry too much about this Zigmund," Tristan quipped at the black haired male, "I don't think Cam possesses the deviousness that his little beau does." Tori and Devin, although less so, nodded in agreement. Maya, however, looked at Cam with an air of interest, as if she expected Cam to explode with the force of an atomic bomb; Cam wouldn't do that, but he was a bit peeved. All his life, various people told Cam that he had a lack of willingness to do anything of a rebellious or slightly devious nature, and that this held him back as a human. It was true that Cam wasn't constantly pranking people with an unmatched vengeance, there was more to him then this "good guy" image. In this moment, he was eager to pull the proverbial rug fun or underneath their feet. Cam, with a smile that actual made the three's smiles falter, looked at Zig, then to an unequally unnerved Maya.

"Do you have bleach and neon hair dye?" Cam inquired in the most innocent voice that he was capable of while Ron snickered in the background, familiar with this side of Cam unlike them. Maya, though not knowing exactly why Cam wanted these things, shrugged and got up from her spot on the couch to go retrieve the items. When Maya returned with them, Zig eyed them nervously sad they were set onto the coffee table. Cam looked and Zig and laughed a bit at the unnerved expression that Zig wore.

"Take off your shirt and raise your arms," instructed Cam.

Cam didn't know what the effects of his dare would bring; he didn't expect the all-out dare war that was quick to follow. Cam instructed Zig to have Maya bleach his armpit and chest hair blonde, then have her dye it various unnatural colors (Cam couldn't contain a laugh to himself as he saw Ron was unsuccessfully trying not to stare at the black patch of hair that he under the Russian male's arms). Everybody was howling with laughter as Zig sat in his chair, even his crossed arms couldn't hide the rainbow that was found across his chest (Tristan remarked with his usual campiness "And he's the straight one"). This definitely fueled the fire for the next few dares.

The next round was Zig daring Maya, Zig suggesting that Maya walk ass-naked into the living room. Maya shrugged and walked into her room, coming out later with everything that proved she was 100% woman hanging out; it easy interesting to note that Tori was covering Zig's eyes with het hands when she had been ironically goggling over Cam just a short while ago. When Maya returned with all her clothes on ("I see why I'm gay," Ron laughed in Cam's ear), Tori had the next pairing on her phone. Ron sat waiting for Devin to give him his dare, not quite sure what to think, as Devin had been near silent at in terms of using the entire game. It was no surprise that Ron didn't prepare himself for what Devin had in mind as Ron climbed up the chimney, swearing and soot falling down.

"And my parents said that chimney is useless," Maya remarked, hearing Ron's feet against the brick as the ginger shouted in jubilation at the top.

About two and a half hours later, the teens sat around the living room, feeling exhausted after the game that had just increased in intensity since Devin's dare. Nobody had bothered to ask Truth or Dare the whole time; they just assumed that person they were assigned to ask would pick dare, but that philosophy was honestly the case that night. Zig sat in the chair, still shirtless with his now rainbow chest hair, but the black haired male was also sporting a lime green wig of Tori's, had orange lipstick on, and if one looked closely they could see the butterfly tattoo on his foot that he was dared to get about an hour ago. Maya to his right had an equally bizarre ensemble with her wearing the shirt that Zig had worn, her blonde hair with pink highlights and emptied Sprite cans used as rollers. Tristan and Tori sat together, both having freshly pierced ears that they had done in Maya's bathroom, and both wore matching pizza delivery uniforms that they had bought of two delivery boys a couple of hours previous. Ron, Cam, and Devin were thankfully in their regular street clothes, but their insides were turning slightly because the number of dares that the other three had dedicated to eating disgusting combinations of food that they had all found around Maya's kitchen (Cam wasn't sure he could ever eat Cinnamon Toast Crunch or drink Apple Juice again). Maya yawned, glancing at the clock.

"Man, it's 10 o'clock already," stated Maya, punctuated by a yawn, "We've been doing this for like 3 hours!"

"Really?" asked Zig, who had been reclining in the chair, who come up to a sitting position, "I would have thought that your parents would've come through the door at any time."

"I'd be surprised; it's their 'date night'," remarked Maya with a grin, drinking the last remaining Sprite that remained on top of the table in a couple of a sips, "Though we probably should stop the truth or daring now. I'd hate them to come in on a dare that is a little questionable." A tired Ron, leaning up against an equally exhausted Cam, snorted at what Maya was implying.

"Weren't all those a little questionable?" inquired Ron, "Or was there anything wholesome about calling the phone sex company? Or deep-throating a banana while moaning as loud as you can? Getting hired and then subsequently fired for ripping off your shirt in front of a crowd of people at Chick Fil-A? Spraying whip-cream on your-"

"I get the point!" laughed Maya, stretching out her tired limbs, "I guess you're kinda right. Maybe we should stop this for the sole fact that I think that somebody here would've committed murder if they were dared to." All of them nodded in agreement, except for Tori, who was posting pictures of her in the pizza delivery uniform that she had purchased for a $100 that Cam didn't know the black haired girl possessed. From the pleased smile on her face, however much the uniform cost was worth it because the picture was getting a lot of attention on her Twitter. For a moment, a dead silence could be found in the living room, except for occasional yawn, until a loud beep from Tori's phone caused them to jump.

"Sorry!" Tori apologized quickly, "The stupid dare app is still running, and it just made a new pairing. I'm going to delete this motherfucker before it ruins lives." Maya laughed and took the phone out of Tori's hand, giving it a waiting Zig. Zig looked at the screen and shrugged, swiping a couple of times across it (Cam assumed at this moment that he was deleting the "ruiner of lives").

"We should at least do the last pairing that the application gave us," Zig laughed, putting the phone to sleep, "Devin, are you still willing for a dare from Tristan." Devin looked at Tristan, who shrugged like he didn't care if the brown haired male would say yes or no. Devin chose the former, saying that another dare would hopefully allow him to keep his internal organs.

"Well then," Tristan replied with a small smile, "Devin, truth or dare?" Before Devin could get a word out, an application noise broke out from Tori's phone; at first Cam thought it was from the Truth or Dare app, but he instantly noticed that the sound wasn't the same for it. Curious, Zig opened up the phone while Tori stared in horror at what Zig was doing, as if she was witnessing the amputations of a thousand babies. Zig opened the application and read whatever message that it produced. Zig's face, once merely full of curiosity, slowly fell to what Cam could only describe as numb disbelief mixed with anger.

"Who's Jimmy, Tori?" questioned Zig with an unfamiliar venom in his voice, usually being pretty chill, "And why the hell does he want to meet you tomorrow at the time you cancelled our date?". Tori had a look of shame which Cam thought impossible on the black haired girl. She got up off the couch with her hand outstretched, heading toward Zig like she was expected to be hit (Cam wouldn't be exactly mad about it).

"Z-zig," stuttered Zig, "I-I-I'm so s-sorry!"

"What the fuck Tori?" roared Zig, jumping off the chair and staring down his philandering girlfriend in anger, "I just thought you were being funny with all those other guys. I just thought you could appreciate if a guy's good looking without wanting to get in his pants. I thought that you would care about me just more than some long-term hookup, much less treat me like your boyfriend at all! You were a liar the whole fucking time, and I bought it like a dumbass!" Zig walked past his dumbfounded, probably soon-to-be-ex girlfriend like she didn't even exist, going out the door in an angry huff.

"Zig? Zig!" Tori called after him, rushing out the door which slammed shut behind her, leaving the others in a silence that was extremely uncomfortable. They sat in that for a little bit before Maya sighed loudly, adjusting the position in which she sat on the couch.

"It was a long time coming," said Maya, "Those two are way better off as friends; Tori doesn't like to be tied down, and Zig does like monogamy. They'll realize that, hopefully."

"Agreed," said Ron, "And I don't think that Zig was Tori's type to begin with. Every time he'd try to do something nice for her like a decent boyfriend, she'd brush him off." Cam was inadvertently helping Ron with this point, having been absentmindedly stroking Ron's hair the whole time.

"Stop being adorable," Maya laughed, turning to Tristan and Devin, "Before that little trouble in paradise, I believe we were going to finish up this game of Truth and/or Dare." Tristan nodded and looking at Devin, due to the fact that Devin had been interrupted by Zig and Tori's fight. Devin, being like Zig in a sense with not having many strong opinions, shrugged.

"Truth," Devin said like it was the first thing to come to mind, "I mean, nobody else's chosen it this entire game. Might as well be the first one." Tristan's face contorted into concentration, as he didn't expect the other male to choose that options. One could definitely suspect that Tristan had some outlandish dare to top the others in the back of his mind. Nevertheless, Tristan took a second to brainstorm a truth, then looked to Devin.

"Tell us a bit about your family," suggested Tristan. For some odd reason, Devin, though one to try to hide his emotions, looked a little dumbfounded at Tristan's question.

"M-my family?" Devin stammered, sound not unlike Tori had just moments before. Maya nodded in agreement, moving her head so that she could view Devin as well.

"Yeah," concurred Maya, "I mean, you've been here for about a month or two, and even though we basically hang out every day, we still don't know much about you. Cam was here for about 2 weeks, and I had already dug up the dirt that he so didn't want me to know."

"Not all of it," laughed Cam, still keeping an eye on Devin.

When Cam came to play for the Ice Hounds in Toronto, it would have been wrong to call him the peak of confidence; then again, it would have been incorrect to say he did have any at all. Playing a sport he didn't want to play, far away from his family, in a crowded city with a school that was the same, having classes with the teammates that pressured him more than he would have liked...it was the reason that Cam had massive anxiety issues, among other things. Cam remembered the feeling of anxiety attacks, the not being able to breathe, the feeling that he could feel the Earth rotating at 100 meters per hour. Cam imagined that what he was feeling was exactly how Devin looked at the current moment. He was sweating, though it was actually a pretty cold night for about June, shaking, and his eyes darting around the room as if he were searching for to escape.

"Yeah, who do you get your looks from more: your Mom or Dad?" Maya asked in curiosity, "And when are we going to meet them?"

"What are their names?" inquired Tristan, "It would be weird to cell them Mr and Mrs...come to think of it, I don't even remember your last name." Devin, if even possible, looked even more panicked than he had previously. Cam, though he liked to consider himself a pretty trustful person, was growing suspicious of Devin's behavior. Cam believed the questions, though numerous in number, to be normal questions that could ask a friend and have the friend know. Devin seemed to know this fact as he seemed to be ready to get off his seat and leave the house in a style that Tori could have appreciated if she were not chasing a heartbroken Zig around. Suddenly, something about Devin began to change; it wasn't his stress level (that was definitely there to say). Tristan noticed it just as Cam and Ron noticed it.

From the first time that Devin was introduced to them in the Dot, Cam and Ron thought of two things in particular regarding the male. The first was the quiet aura that he gave off. It wasn't exactly that he shy or anything of that nature, it was just that he was a person that liked to be other most prevalent thing that Ron and Cam noticed about Devin was his appearance. Devin had a fairly pointed massage, with brown hair and almost familiar eyes that were a startling shade of Gray. Out of the two, Devon's appearance was the thing that was changing. Cam had heard of people's hair turning gray with stress or of old age almost overnight; cam's mother mother had been caught numerous times with hair dye in the bathroom for just that reason. However, this process seem to be sped up almost a thousand times right in front of their eyes. As Devin looked at them like a caged animal, the end of his brunette hair turning a light blonde color that color that cam swore he had seen was almost like magic , and Devin didn't even seem to notice. Though cam was equally baffled by the hair changing color, Tristan was the more surprised Witness ( Cam had seen much weirder circumstances with Magic). Tristan raised his arm to point at the hair, his finger pointing Straight Ahead as if he were in a trance.

"What's up with your hair?" asked Tristan in a voice that was equally parts amazed, equal parts in partial shock. Devin held a couple of stray bits of his short hair nearer his eyes and gasped. Just as Tristan was about to ask how in the world she wasn't seeing the spectacle in front of her, Devin's saving grace arrived. In the middle of this, headlights appeared through the window. A couple of seconds later, the doorknob began to turn and Devin took off up the stairs while the attention was of of him. When the door opened, it was Maya's parents. They stood there in their best formal wear, with Maya's father in his suit and her mother in a purple dress, both of them carrying grocery bags.

"What area you kids doing give at this hour?" asked Maya playfully. Maya's mother did the most interesting combination of rolling her eyes like Maya said something embarrassing and blushing as if she had done something of the same sort herself.

"Your father and I would have stayed out all night," admitted Mrs Maitlin, "However...let's just say, when a janitor opens a broom closet, he doesn't expect to find anything but brooms."

"Eww, Mom!" Maya said in disgust, "That's fucking disgusting!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady," snapped Mr Maitlin, "And speaking of that mouth, what did you say to your friend? He looked like he couldn't have gotten up the stairs quick enough." Maya shrugged and glanced up the stairs to see if she could see Devin.

"Must have been something he ate," Maya shrugged, "Speaking of eating, did your buy any food?"

"After we got kicked out of the restaurant, we decided to get some groceries," said Mrs Maitlin, "Which we'd appreciate your help with."

"I'm gonna go make sure that Devin's okay," Maya stated, traking off up the stairs, possibly to go to Devin, or more likely to avoid doing the task that her mother suggested. Mrs Maitlin rolled her eyes and looked over to the three males that sat in the living room.

"You must be Ron," Mrs Maitlin greeted, "Could you and Tristan help us with these bags (Caw was amazed that even 6 months after Maya and his breakup, they managed to ignore him while they talked to Ron, who was laying in his lap)? It's going to rain soon , and we don't want to get soaked." Like the decent human beings they were, Tristan and Ron got up almost instantly and began to follow the Maitlins out to their vehicle. Before Cam could follow them, Ron turned around and faced his boyfriend.

"You better go see what Maya and Devin are up to," Ron advised, "Maya's parents seem to still be a bit frigid, and I'm not sure I believe that Maya went to check on Devin." Before Cam could argue, Ron kissed Cam and went outside to assist. Sighing, he walked up the stairs to see if Devin was in a healthy state of mind.

The moment that Cam had reached themnop of the stairs, he was flooded with memories from when Maya and he were a couple. Almost everyday after schoos, Cam went home with Maya, partially because she was the only friend besides Dallas, and partially because he thought he truly liked her. They would go into Maya's room, the last one to right in the hall, and sit in her room and hang out (with the door wide open so that her parents wouldn't have an aneurysm every time that he came over). This happened so often that according to Told, Maya never closed her door, even when changing her clothes. That's how Cam could tell from the lack of the blue tinted lamps coming down from her door, Maya wasn't in her room. And on the Devin side of things, Cam heard no activity in the bathroom where he expected the other male to be.

Going down the hall, Cam felt himself trip on a pile of something that he didn't notice when he had came up the stairs just moments before. In front of what was Katie's room while she still lived here was a pile of miscellaneous items that jogged Cam's memory of Maya saying that Katie's room would soon become an office for Maya's parents; however, that wasn't the only thing that Cam encountered there. From the room at the end of the hall, Maya's parents' room, he could hear muffled voices. And from the knowledge that Tristan and Ron were downstairs with Mr and Mrs Maitlyn, who were ignoring him as faithfully as ever, Maya and Devin had to be only people in the that room, for what reason reason didn't know. Cam was about to go help the Maitlyns when he nearly tripped over a commerative glass that Katie apparently had won when she was nine.

Cam didn't consider himself to be a naturally nosy person, but as he put the glass against the wall and his ear, he could tell how contradictorily he was acting. He didn't know why exactly he wanted to know about what Maya and Devin were talking; it was just a feeling. He remembered with a smile when he got the same feeling back in Kapuskasing when his parents would go into their bedroom, and Cam and his siblings would do the same thing to hear what their Christmas presents would be for that year. As the muffled voices cleared a bit, though, Cam was greeted not with talk out a basketball signed by his favorite basketball team, but with Maya roaring at Devin. It was like listening through a rain storm, but he could make out enough words to know enough about what they were saying.

"What was that?" Maya's voice came through, anger in her voice Cam thought impossible, "...I have half a mind...tell the... Lord about your insolence!" Devin made a noise that Cam couldn't make out, either a gasp or a sob.

"You had it easy!" snapped back Devin with a little catch it his voice as if he was attempting not to cry, "... had that mud...copy! I need... make new preson!" Maya scoffed, and Cam could hear the scuffle of Maya pulling something out of her pockets.

"...Lord said we would...here almost a week," sighed Maya in frustration, "...Almost 3!..Of course I trust him, but...something I don't even know...must be grave circumstances."

"I'm not quite sure why... so important," remarked Devin with a tone to match Maya's, "...red... just have...bloody boyfriend!...No offspring... may have attacked...father, but... Lord wants to finish...now when... be drying out their line! Another is the same may, and...twins...never feel the touch of...woman!"

"In agreement, but all...pure...related," whispered Maya harshly. "...Don't question the...Lord!...Alberta...with that stupid quibbler (Cam heard this mess of sounds, but wasn't quite sure what this meant)...as pure as they're going to get... rid of her, they're pruned..."

"What does that have to do...Degrassi?" Devin asked, "Why do we...impersonate... bloods? Can we not just go to Alberta... finish that deed ourselves?...Less blood, less margin...error...not have to see disgusting...relationships of...differing bloods!"

"Weasle...rescue...as per usual!" Maya said to Devin as if they had discussed this many times before, "If...stop contact...rush to Alberta...if we can...lure in...friend...boyfriend... complete and utter control...psyche!...will be beautiful...watch...grovel before the feet of...lord!" Although they seemed to be under stress both of them laughed in an almost maniacal way that made Cam's skin crawl.

"Has...Lord...plans for...new world, after...is over?" questioned Devin. Cam could almost hear a smile in Maya's voice when she answered.

"...Wonderful!" Maya stated almost like she was relishing the thought that she was describing, "...bloods! Pure families rule supreme!...Elixir...Life...given to...most loyal...We will be free...whatever we want, when we want it...disgusting disease...homo...will be erased! Heaven...!" There was a long pause, then Maya spoke with a confident tone that seemed more liked his ex-girlfriend.

"C'mon!" Maya instructed Devin, "...Job to do!" Cam's heart almost stopped when he heard the two's footsteps came towards the door. Have barely time to act like he wasn't eavesdropping, Cam flung the commerative class across the room and stood up and away from the door. The glass shattered just as the door opened. Caw quickly got on the ground.

"Oh my God," Maya said, running over to where Cam lay, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't see that glass," Cam lied, "Your parents wanted me to get you, and I accidentally tripped over the pile of stuff." Maya made a face of apology atde rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry," Maya laughed, " My parents were making me clean out Katherine's room, and I kinda just put all the stuff into the hall. I was gonna finish tonight, but then I remembered that I had French." Cam nodded, but suddenly realized something.

"Who's Katherine?" inquired Cam. Maya gave a little chuckle and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Katherine, my older sister, the one that went to college, ring a bell," asked Maya. It was Cam's turn to give her the weird look. Maya had a nearly scared look on her face as Cam looked at her, but then she smile on her face and chuckled shakily.

"Oops, I meant to say Katie," Maya grinned, shaking her head, "That vodka was really strong. Cam, I'm gonna do brush my teeth to get rid of the smell. You should tell my parents I'm on the shitter, and I'll be right down." With that, Maya walked to the bathroom and closed the door, Cam thinking all the while that Maya had more screws loose than usual.

"Womaen, I tell ya," Devin laughed , turning towards the stairs, "C'mon. I better tell the Maitlins, as they're not ignoring me." As Cam walked down the stairs behind him, he made a discovery.

Devin's hair had returned to its usual brown color.


	15. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: It feels like it's been a while since I've included some "action" in the story, but it may be just be me; sometimes I feel like I'm struggling between having a good story with well written "fun time" and plot (however, that's not to assume that I'm disliking this story; this is my favorite story that I have ever written :3 ). But worry not, the next chapter will definitely be enjoyable..._

 _But if you will, please comment if you agree that more good old boy-on-boy-ness needs to be included._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"She didn't even remember her sister's name?"

These were the words of a very confused Dallas as he, Viktor, Ron, and Cam sat in Cam's living room the day after the now infamous, at least in Cam's mind, French study session. As Ron and Cam had to leave almost directly after Cam had gone downstairs to the Maitlins giving not-so-subtle hints that they weren't happy about Maya and Cam's breakup. Able to take a hint, Cam drove Ron to Fiona's apartment and Cam went home by himself. After hockey practice, Dallas asked if he could come with Viktor to Cam's house. And Cam didn't even need to ask if Ron wanted to come; he had apparated in Cam's backyard within minutes. As soon as the topic of conversation had drifted inevitably to the study session that occurred the previous day, Cam almost instantly told Viktor, Dallas, and Ron about the weird happenings upstairs.

"Yeah," Cam agreed, nodding in equal confusion to his hockey coach who was leaning up against Viktor's shoulder, "Maya's not exactly the fizziest drink in the fridge, but she's not so unintelligent that she couldn't remember the name of somebody with lived with for all her life."

"And vhat is dis deal vith the 'Lord'?" questioned Viktor, face puzzled, "Dat jogs some memory of mine, but I could not tell you vhat it is."

"Is Maya really religious, Saunders?" Dallas inquired.

"Not that I know of," Cam replied, "And I dearly hope not. From the sound of what they were saying, they're apparently going to do something not so good. 'They will grovel before the feet of the Lord' or something along those lines."

"That doesn't sound like a Christian thing to do," remarked Dallas with a grim laugh, "Whatever she has in mind doesn't sound good. And what about that kid, Devin? Haven't seen him much, but he seems more than a little suspicious."

"Agreed," Ron said through a mouthful of Chex-Mix that he stole from Cam's pantry when his mother wasn't looking, "It's the quiet ones that you worry about." Ron then joking gave Cam a little kiss, which Cam rolled his eyes to while Viktor laughed and Dallas blushed. Though Dallas had slowly gotten used to the fact that he was attracted to a male and started dated one, Cam noticed that Dallas still got a little flustered when Viktor would show him physical affection; it was honestly one of the most adorable things that he had seen to date.

"We should ask about them about that when we get to school," Cam suggested, "Although Tristan, Maya, and Devin weren't there for some reason. I texted Maya about it like 5 minutes ago, and she hadn't responded."

"That's a problem; she's usually attached at the hip with her phone," Ron responded with a laugh, looking forward at the TV that was playing re-runs of some bizarre sitcom that Cam wanted no part of, "I think Hermione would get some sick kick out of this. At school, she always tried to hide it, but the girl could watch and discuss drama like the most stereotypical teenage female on the planet." Cam tried to imagine Hermione gossiping while she did her nails and reading fashion magazines. It didn't seem very likely, as Hermione was probably an intelligent enough person to know whether or not something was true, and Hermione had enough pride in herself that she probably would not use many products of those sorts, sticking to use them mainly to enhance what she already had. Viktor nodded, having tried to pursue Hermione in a romantic like manner before and witnessed the behavior to which Ron was referring.

"Spaeking of school," Dallas segued, "Are you to come out at school? I've been been wondering." Cam shrugged, glancing over into the kitchen where his mom was complaining vividly about something that had transpired at her job to Cam's dad, who was laughing at tow flustered she was getting.

"I have told everybody that I waswreolly worried about," Cam responded simply, "What about you, Dallas? I'm sire that Owen is dying to hear about the current state of your sex life." Dallas rated which laughter, looking over to Viktor, planting a kiss on the slightly older male's face (Cam's mom saw this and raised an eyebrow, but she continued to conversate with Cam's Dad anyway).

"I'm tot telling Drew's mom, if that's what your insinuating," Dallas laughed, "But you probably feel the same way that I do about the matter; if somebody doesn't ask, I don't feel the need to tell them." Dallas had probably intended that sentence to come off nonchalant, but Cam could also see a little other feeling behind those words. Dallas' parents were, as Ron put it best when he heard about them, deadbeats. They never cared much about Dallas, even when he got good at hockey, when he got a girl pregnant, or did anything to get their attention. One of the reasons that Dallas had started to go to Degrassi was to have a bit of freedom from the curse that was trying to please his parents. Viktor smiled and placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"If you had gone to my games at the beginning of my career, you vould say I had the perfect family," Viktor admitted, "My parents vould come to every one. They vere more interested in the fame it vas bringing them, however. And when I found out I liked guys... it made me vant a space avay from Quidditch, my family, everything really. That's vhy Mikey and I have gotten an apartment here in Toronto."

"Wait, really?" Cam asked with a smile on his face. Dallas nodded and looked at Viktor with an equally wide grin.

"Yeah, Mrs. Torres is kind of cramping my style," Dallas admitted sheepishly, "Drew's one of my best friends, yet I don't think I can stand his step-mother any more than I need to. Besides, Viktor got a job working in the Canadian Ministry of Magic as a janitor, so he has another reason reason to stay here."

"Let's meet there next time," advised Ron just as Cam's siblings came in running into the room, catapulting apples at each other, the fruit coming to the floor with heavy thuds as they made their way up the staircase. Viktor, when he had made sure that Cam's parents weren't looking, pulled out his wand and pointed it at the mess that currently populated Cam's living room. Almost instantly, it was like Cam's siblings weren't basically trying to wreck the house. Ron gave Viktor an impressed look.

"You must have that janitor duty down to an art," Ron quipped. Viktor shrugged, stowing the wand back into his pocket.

"Vhat can I say?" Viktor stated meekly, "I'm just good with sticks." The four boys all got a chuckle out of that, now being able to laugh a bit how they were interrupted the night of the World Cup by a frightened Hermione. Silence, except for the TV and the clink of plates in the kitchen as Cam's mom started to make dinner for the night, was all that was experienced between the four of them. After a while, Dallas made a point of talking again.

"You know, this is kind of insane," Dallas spoke aloud, "This is not where I imagined myself a couple of months ago. I was going to have a scholarship to the best universities in all of Canada, I was going to get any girl I wanted, I was going to party for days on end. It's kind of interesting that I ended up with a boyfriend." Ron nodded, laying so that he could face the ceiling.

"I know the feeling," Ron admitted, observing nothing in particular, "I was still with Hermione when I realized it. People say that couples at Hogwarts are meant to last forever, and I thought that was just going to be us forever. I'd marry her, have a couple of kids, and kind of make my mark on the world as Harry Potter's best friend. Now I'm basically on the run from Voldemort, in a foreign country, and I've even managed to find some friends here." Viktor nodded, adopting the same pensive look that Ron had on his person as well.

"Vhile ve are getting sentimental," jested the Bulgarian, "I never thought dis possible either. In Durmstrang, being gay is one of the biggest taboo ve have. A gay couple cannot continue on a pure blood line, so it is more than frowned apart. I truly liked Hermione; I vas very much attracted to her. But I also couldn't deny that I vas attracted to males. Durmstrang didn't feel like home, Quidditch didn't, so I guess I kind of enjoyed the traveling that came along vith it. It gave me a chance to explore different points of view that veren't Karkaroff's."

"I guess I don't have any deep stories," Cam shrugged with a laugh, "I mean, I thought I was attracted to girls for a while, then that kinda fell through. I mean, it's still probably something that would want to make Mrs. Torres want me absent." Dallas nodded, checking his phone and giving a confused shake of the head, sighing a bit deeply.

"It's not just Maya who needs to explain some things at school tomorrow," stated Dallas, "Drew got really pissy yesterday because he was irritated with his job when I went to Fiona's last night. He said he needed to blow off some steam, so he went to the Dot. I didn't see him until this morning, and he was all smiles. Said he met someone he really connected with. Now he just texted me saying he's going back to the Dot, so I guess that means our watching basketball later's cancelled." At that exact moment, Cam's siblings thought it would be a good idea to come rushing down the stairs at full speed, apples going every which way like they were planning to wreck the house one fruit at a time. From a nasty swear word that Cam had never heard his mother said, Cam could tell that it wasn't just them in the living room that was being irritated by this. Cam's mom stepped into the living with arms crossed, a bruise blooming on her head that made Dallas and Ron make a noise of the pain they knew that Cam's mother was trying to keep out of her voice.

"Campbell," his mom said in a sickly sweet voice, like she wanted to throw her own apple, "I heard that Dallas missed his basketball game or something like that; how about your take your brother and sister to the park, and you boys play some basketball. Or really anything involving your siblings not being in this house. I would really appreciate it before I lose my smooth forehead to apples and stress lines." Cam looked at his friends, who were kind of smiling at the way he was reacting to his mother's anger. It may have been funny to them, but Cam knew the extent of her anger. He had been grounded for a year when he was 8 because he had accidentally put a basketball through his mom's favorite vase. Cam turned back to his mom with a half understanding, half not wanting to irritate her any more face. His Mom smiled with a more genuine niceness on her expression.

"Oh thank you sweetie," his mom said, "Although by the way, keep your condom's out of the trash. When your older sister visited a couple of days ago, your brother pulled it out of the trash can and asked what it was. Even Kimberly looked mortified, and she knew what it was for." Cam gave a sheepish smile towards his mother and instantly thought that Kimberly would kill him the next time that she came home from college.

"Mom," Cam stated, "Ron and I haven't... required the use of something like that...here since the last time you caught us in the pool."

"Wait a minute," she replied confusedly, "That means you and Ron haven't had... (Her face dawned in realization here) Cam, please take your siblings out right now. I need to give Kimberly a little...reminder...of some etiquette that I _thought_ that I told her when she got her first boyfriend.

* * *

While Cam's Mom roared at Cam's older sister about having sex in the house over the phone, Cam, Dallas, Ron, and Viktor took this time to round up Cam's two younger siblings and get them into Cam's car to go over to the park. For a couple of hours, Cam's siblings were a nuisance to other kids on the play set while they went to the basketball court, which was far enough away that they could keep an eye on them, but they could still ignore them at the same time. After explaining how to play basketball to Viktor and Ron, the foursome played countless games, laughing at how all of them were a little rusty at playing what the orange ball. After a couple of black eyes that Viktor and Ron healed with their wands, they decided that Cam's mom had cooled off enough and returned to their respective houses.

The next day, Cam pulled into the parking lot, whistling along to one of the Weird Sister CDs that Ron had kept in his car (it was probably for the best, considering that Ron probably didn't know how to run another CD player). He parked in his usual spot, right next to where Tristan usually parked. Cam instantly noticed that the blonde's car was not there, the same as yesterday, so he decided to enter the school to find where Maya and Devin were. This journey was interrupted by a feeling that something was off about Degrassi.

The school wasn't new to rumors that went rampant around the school, but this seemed to be the first time that Cam was on the receiving end of one of them. The moment that Cam stepped into the school, anybody who happened to be in the hallway stopped whatever they were doing and turned to the person next to them, hushed whispers and gestures in Cam direction being obvious as he walked down the corridor. As Cam went down the hallway to the abandoned classroom that Maya and Devin usually were in, he heard laughter and wolf whistles, and he knew that they were meant for him. From the voices that he could hear in the classroom, he knew those two were in.

"...And that's what they were saying, lie your ass off,"Maya was saying just as Cam walked into the room with a smile on his face. Maya and Devin been sitting on a couple of desks with their backs to the door, discussing something. Maya looked over to him and gave a smile, patting a desk next to them. Cam took a seat next to them, giving them a strange look as the conversation that took place between the two in Maya's parents' room washed over his psyche. Devin and Maya had the appearance of being completely oblivious to this, giving him a smile.

"What's happening Saunders?'" Maya asked, giving him a little one armed hug. Cam shrugged.

"I apparently am the butt end of a new rumor," Cam stated, "And by the sound of it, it's a good one." Maya and Devin looked at each other with a bizarre expression, then back at Cam. When Cam didn't give any response, Devin sighed and took out his phone, his fingers flying across the screen. He searched for something on the device for a second, then double tapped something. As Devin gave him the phone, Cam instantly realized why he was receiving this much attention. A post some random person on twitter had the caption, "I'm not complaining :-)", and the photo was a picture of Cam and Ron giving each other a little peck after they won against Viktor and Dallas when they were playing basketball the day before at the park (Cam's cheeks burned red a bit as he saw that his hands were on Ron's ass). Instead of being mad, Cam just shrugged his shoulders and returned the phone back to Devin.

"It was going to happen eventually," articulated Cam with finality, "I was kind of getting annoyed at hiding it. I mean, you guys probably had an idea of what was going on the whole time at first."

"Somewhat," admitted Maya, "Even when we were a thing, I felt something was wrong, but I just wrote it off as being paranoid; Katie was the same way with all her boyfriends, and look where her single ass ended up. And even after I knew that you were gay, the moment that you walked into the school the day I found out, I knew that you had gotten laid. Tristan acted the same way when he hooked up with some guy at Mile's party, so I had some idea of how a guy acts when some tail is gotten."

"Speaking of Tristan, where is he?" Cam inquired. For a second, Maya and Devin made a face like a rug had been pulled out from underneath them, but soon they complexions eased and they laughed.

"Tristan cannot hold his alcohol," Devin explained with a chuckle, "He's in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. I mean, it shouldn't be that funny, but it's a little satisfying when Tristan has to eat humble pie; he's just that kind of person that has a tendency to run his mouth and do things without expecting any consequences for it. It's just the way that he is. Now that I think about it, it also could be some food poisoning with all that stuff that Ron put in the vodka... Tristan always said that cumin never agreed with him..." Cam pulled a face; he had gotten food poisoning from a Mexican restaurant back in Kapuskasing, and he knew how painful and uncomfortable that the experience could be.

"I bet Ron definitely feels bad then," said Cam (though he knew that Ron was not a fan of Tristan checking out Cam), "Does anybody else know that Tristan's in the hospital?" Maya shook her head, using her own phone to look at the post that Devin had just showed Cam.

"Though I'm not sure that people will care much about you and Tristan after they see this,"stated Maya. Before Maya could elaborate, the door to the classroom burst open. If they had fully been paying attention, they would have heard the quick and hurried footsteps that lead up to the door. They didn't, however, so Dallas entering the room with almost a vengeance caused all three of them to jump. Dallas was breathing heavily, although Cam had a feeling it wasn't from the fact that he had basically just ran there. He looked like he wanted to tear Cam limb from limb , but at the same time he was playing with the bracelet that Viktor had given him a couple of weeks after they started dating, a nervous habit that Cam noticed that Dallas had developed.

"What... THE HELL SAUNDERS?" Dallas shouted with his face red in rage, loud enough that Cam felt his ears ring. He held up his hands up, showing that he didn't want to fight with the older boy.

"What's the problem, Dallas?" Cam questioned in complete confusion. Dallas got out his phone and tapped furiously before turning it so that Cam could see the screen. It was the same post that Devin and Maya had been looking. There was another photo that Cam hadn't noticed when he looked at the post the first time, and Cam could now understand the reason for Dallas'current state of mind. It was a picture of Viktor giving a highly blushing Dallas a kiss on the cheek while Ron and Cam laughed, their fingers pointing on the sight due to the humor of it. Cam looked at Dallas with a calm face, staring the boy straight in the eyes.

"I didn't post that photo, Dallas," Cam assured him.

"Who the hell did?" Dallas shot back, "We were the only ones at the court! If it wasn't you, then it could have been Ron, your siblings, or maybe even Tristan or someone like that!" Cam shook his head, standing up and carefully putting a hand on Dallas' shoulder to try to calm the taller male down.

"Ron cannot work technology at all," Cam assured him, "My siblings don't have a phone, and you saw both my hands in the photo. Besides, it was taken from a decent distance away. Somebody probably thought it was cute and posted it, then someone who's a friend of someone at Degrassi probably just showed them the photo, and the word got around. Since nobody knew about this before hand, nobody had a reason or the ability to blackmail you using the photo." Dallas, knowing full well that Cam was more than likely right, still sighed in anger and looked down at his bracelet.

"That still doesn't change the fact that it's going to change what people are thinking about me," Dallas bitterly spat out, "Last night, this one guy that's part of the NHL called me and told me that he heard how good I am at hockey, and he wanted me to work as his apprentice when the summer started. That's probably now out of the question. Mrs. Torres ignored me even more than usual, not even bothering to try to make conversation... God, I am so happy to be leaving that house soon. Even fucking Chantay was talking about it with her little friends, saying that the grapevine is going to definitely talk about this!" Cam, although he knew how much Chantay would be having a field day over this, sighed and again looked at the older male with what he hope was an assuring look.

"Don't worry, Dallas," Cam promised him, "We'll report the picture so that Twitter will block it; hopefully that will deter some people from looking at it."

"And if I may cut it, no one's going to listen to an airhead like Chantay," interjected Maya, "No matter how many posts she makes 'bout my lack of rack, people still don't treat me any differently, although I would still like to pop Chantay in the mouth." Dallas' features instantly relaxed, although the look his eye and his hand on the Bulgarian Quidditch symbols around his wrists, Cam knew that his fears were still very much in the forefront of his mind. Cam took the phone out of Dallas' hand and pointed to the picture of him and the Bulgarian.

"The only people that you should think are yourself and Viktor,"Cam said firmly, "He's there for you, and he's definitely still going to fond of you and there for you. All those other people think that they can just judge your entire life from just that picture. You know that there's more to it than that. Even if everyone knows, if you just are cool about it, you're braver than them because you are basically putting your life out there." Dallas grinned and looked down at Cam, rubbing his head affectionately like he did when Cam and him first got on the team together to annoy Cam.

"And I'm supposed to be the captain," Dallas laughed, "I guess you're right."

"I learn from the best," Cam quipped sarcastically. Dallas rolled his eyes and took his phone back from Cam.

"Don't be a smartass, Saunders," Dallas reminded him, but Cam could tell that he really didn't mean it, "Chantay can write her damn blog about whatever the fuck she wants. I guess it won't be bad for everyone to know that I'm dating Viktor. He's kind of a big part of my life, and I'm not ashamed that I'm dating him." Dallas glanced at the time, and back to the other threee people in the room with him.

"I have a free period first hour, " explained Dallas, "I'm going to bring Viktor lunch. See you at practice, Saunders. I'd eat a big lunch, because I know a couple of fucktards on the team that are going to give us shit during practice, and I'm not going to let that happen!" Before Cam could even respond, Dallas was out the door, Cam assuming that he was going to go get Viktor some breakfast like he promised. Maya looked at Cam with a smile, giving him a playful punch to the side that made Cam think that was was more like a teenage boy that didn't know how to express their emotions than previously thought.

"That didn't take long," said Maya, impressed, "You really are the fixer of broken dreams, Saunders. Seriously, sometimes you make it hard not to wish that you weren't gay; you are definite boyfriend material, and Ron is damn lucky to have you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," jested Cam, rubbing the spot that Maya had struck, "I'm just hoping what I said was 100% true. I'm not quite sure if people are ever going to stop talking about this. I mean, the last time we had two openly gay guys at school that played any sort of sport, wasn't it like 2-4 years ago... Zane and Riley, I think?"

"Yeah," Maya confirmed, "But I heard they were both nice, save for Riley having some anger issues, but I'm pretty sure that Katie told me that was because he was in denial about being gay. All that aside, I think it's good that there's more LGBT kids out in Degrassi. Even though we have the rules, it doesn't mean Degrassi's mindset is really progressive in the gay category. The more people come out, the more accepting we can possibly become." Maya had a point there; as of today, only Fiona, Imogen, Adam, Cam, Tristan, and Dallas were out, and there was probably more that kept to themselves. Cam felt extremely panicked when he realized he was gay, not only because he was still in a relationship with Maya at the time, but also he was afraid to be treated differently, like Dallas did. People like Fiona and Imogen were the people who kind of gave him hope that he could live out.

"I guess you're right," Cam nodded, getting his stuff onto his back and turning towards the door, "I'm going to go to Biology. Are you coming to class as well?" Maya rolled her eyes in fake moodiness and grabbed her own stuff and stood next to Cam while Devin did the same.

"I guess you're right," Maya said, copying Cam's words, "I still need to retake that French test that I missed when I visited Tris in the hospital yesterday. Good thing we did those rubber bands; I don't remember jack of what we studied."

* * *

The gossip involving Cam and Dallas actually died fairly quickly. A couple of people came up to him, asking for verification on the matter of him being gay or not. He got mostly positive reactions, his favorite reaction by far being Eli's, who actually turned red and looked at Cam with a very embarrassed smile on his face before he responded.

"I actually kind of suspected that," Eli admitted in a whisper, rubbing the back of his head, "I kind of found some boxers and some very _questionable_ stains in the back room... at first I thought one of the female cast members had hooked up with somebody back there, but none of them had been back there. The only people who have are you and me... and I guess your boyfriend."

On Dallas' side of things, more people went up to Cam asking about him. He for the most part ignored them, knowing that Dallas would want to tell them on his left Cam with a very average day at school, and that made him happy that he could focus on his school work, finally feeling like things were coming back to a scheduled feel after the Quidditch World Cup incident. By the time lunch came around, it seemed like the rest of the school had also all but forgotten about the pciture that had been texted from person to person just hours before. According to Maya, even Chantay hadn't written anything regarding it on the Grapevine, the website that Chantay loved to use in order to write about any and all gossip, true or false, that came across her path.

"Apparently Drew Torres had written a tweet that she was more interested in," Maya told him between bites of the greasy school pizza, "He wrote, 'That moment when you find someone you can actually connect to'. The woman spent like the equivalent of two printed pages telling her 'loyal readers' about whom she thought this someone was. Considering one of them was me, I'd take anything she says with a hint of an atom."

After school at hockey practice, however, the hockey team obsessed with the rumor that Cam and Dallas were gay (Cam didn't know why he kept calling it a rumor when he fully admitted that it was true). Dallas, at first, tried to ignore it because he had fallen back into his usual hockey frame of mind that wanted to get to the championship, probably to prove to the guy that had offered him an apprenticeship that he was worth having as an apprentice. But after Owen kept making obscene jokes and gestures about Dallas, Dallas snapped, turning from the plays he was suggested on the whiteboard to glare down Owen with a face that could make anybody want to piss their pants.

"Yes, I'm dating somebody who has a dick, Owen!" Dallas growled, "Get the fuck over it, or so help me God I was tell your brother that you're being a dick about this, and believe me, I know that you don't want that!" Owen seemed a bit confused for some reason, probably wandering where that came from, but whatever he was thinking, he shut up pretty quickly.

Cam could actually enjoy hockey practice that day, Dallas being back to his usual self. And he noticed as Cam played his usual position as the team's left winger, some of the members of the team actually were treating him like a decent human being. Even Luke Baker, his sister and him notorious for being homophobic to a new extreme throughout the school, was actually calling him Cam instead of his usual name of "Rook", "Rookie", or some version of that. When Dallas and he were the only one in the showers (as although the team seemed to not care about it, they didn't want to shower with them), Dallas shrugged and rubbed the bar of soap across his pectorals.

"I don't know, maybe they're maturing," Dallas suggested, "I thought they'd be a little less cool with it myself, but at least they're not so happy to the point where they're excited; that'd be creepy." Dallas looked down for a second and gave a bark of laughter of which Cam didn't know the origin. Dallas pointed down with a wide grin on his face.

"Speaking of excited," Dallas wisescracked, pointing at Cam and his members that were becoming partially erect (Cam attributed it to the fact that he was a teenage boy with racing hormones), "I wonder if Viktor and Ron would be okay with us rubbing off one with each other." If Viktor and Ron were okay with it, Dallas and Cam still didn't do it, both of them quickly finishing their respective showers and clothing themselves. Dallas left before him, having to go to the Torres' house to begin packing so that he could move in with Viktor at his apartment. That left Cam alone in the locker room, tying up one last shoe lace. Once he finished that little mundane task, he got his hockey bags into his locker and started to walk towards the parking lot where his car sat, thinking of going over to Fiona's apartment to watch _Friends_ with Ron. But just as he was about to enter his car, Cam heard his ringtone sound and his phone vibrate to accompanying the shrill noise that let Cam know he was being called.

"Hello?" Cam asnwered, not even bothering to look at the number.

"Hey, Cam!" chirped Hermione's happy voice, "Haven't seen you in a couple days. What have you been up to?" Cam opened his car door and sat on the seat, shrugged before he realized that Hermione couldn't see him.

"Nothing much, really," Cam replied, "I was actually about to head over to Fiona's right now. Are you there?"

"No, and neither is Ron," Hermione stated, "Ron's helping out Fred and George at the current moment, and I'm with Imogen and Finoa; we're going to some musical downtown tonight."

"What musical?" Cam asked politely. There was an exchange in the background, probably coming from Hermione conversing with Imogen and Fiona, then Hermione came back into hearing distance.

" _The Sister Act_ ," Hermione, her tone making it sound like she wasn't too sure of this fact herself, "It's apparently about this girl who lives in Las Vegas that has a mobster boyfriend. She sees him murder somebody, and she is put into a witness protection program. To avoid detection, they put her into a convent, because that'd be the last place the boyfriend would expect her to be."

"Yeah, I'm not imagining somebody who would murder somebody would go to church," Cam agreed, entertaining an image of Lucius Malfoy and his fellow Death Eaters sitting in the pews. Hermione laughed and sighed.

"That's what I said!" Hermione answered, "As much as I want to discuss with you everything that I think will occur in this muscical, I actually had an ulterior motive for calling you in such a weird time. And you won't be happy to know that it does involve going to Madame Cunt's bookstore and working there for a set amount of time."

"I thought official shifts there didn't start until I got my training in a couple of days," Cam groaned, "And Madame Cunt?" Hermionne snickered with what Cam could imagine to be an almost evil smile on her face.

"It's what Cynthia always called her when we were working together," Hermione explained, "Ironically, she has something to do with this as well. She finally quit, finding herself a lucky job at a Sears that is much nearer to her house. That leaves us with a shift tonight that nobody's working, except for Cynthia, but she quit. I would love it if you would go down to the bookstore and work that, and I will make sure that Madame C pays you extra. When she's playing Candy Crush, I've found out that she's very easy to deal with, as hard as that is to believe."

"I guess I could work," Cam replied back, "But it will cost you more than money; can you really blame me for that? If you could give Ron and me the weekend alone, that'd be nice.'

"Deal," Hermione responded in a tone that Cam fancied was accompanied by a shrug, "Anything to get rid of that antagonizing despondent toddler in the body of a 60 year old woman!"

After he finished calling Hermione, Cam quickly ran home and quickly change dinto the clothes that Hermione had told him to wear during this shift. He had actually worked one shift after the first time (Cam grinned at the memory of his and Ron's little escapade there on his first night), but he had done it in his street clothes due to the fact that Hermione had simply asked him to run the counter while she was doing inventory and checking that they had the books for online delivery. He was a little nervous, if he were to be honest, but it was mostly because he had never worked alone with just Madame C being the only other management in the building. The thought of being alone with the little ball of anger made Cam's skin crawl.

Cam got into his car and started the drive over to Madame C's. Considering it wasn't dark out like when he usually began to work there, he could actually appreciate the things in the area. It actually was not a bad area of Toronto, with many parks with forests and suburbs and laughing families at said parks. Even as the buildings took up most of his view, it was the crumbling apartments that he imagined were in the darkness. They were decent apartments that had the frontal appearance of row houses, nice ones at that. As Cam pulled into the parking lot to Madame C's respective stores, Cam couldn't help but notice that Madame C's little strip mall was the only thing that looked extremely industrial in this area; the want for the inside to be the way it was was probably to get people to ignore the outside.

The first thing that Cam took note of as he parked in the parking lot was that he and one other car that he assumed to belong to Madame C were the only ones that appeared to be on the premises. Hermione had touched briefly that the restaurant was fixing a simple plumbing issue, so it would be closed all week. If the amount of people that had accidentally gone into the bookstore section because they wanted to go to the restaurant was anything to go off of, the restaurant must have been much more popular. Shrugging it off, Cam got out of his car and walked up to the door, being half surprised tat the door was unlocked and he was able to get it inside with some sort of alarm going off.

When Cam got into the bookstore, it looked a little nicer than what it had in the past. The last few times he had been here, there were books strewn across the floor, the hard-wood was clouded and dirty, probably from half the people that used the bookstore as some sort of doorway for the restaurant. But all the books were on the proper shelves, the shelves themselves were in perfect line with each other (usually being pushed back a little by the other employees that used them as pillows), and the floor shone well enough so that Cam could see his own face being reflected back to him as he went into the store.

"Hello?" called Cam, seeing if anybody would answer. No such thing happened; Cam was even able to hear his own voice echo in the destitute area. Cam looked towards the back of the area, looking directly at the door that closed off the office that belonged to Madame C, and that was probably a good thing that that was there. What puzzled Cam was there was no light streaming underneath the door that signaled that Madame C was even in there. Fighting the urge to sign in out there and ignore the office together despite the climaxing feeling that something wasn't right, Cam gulped and headed towards the office door. When he got to the door, he knocked three times, and called into Madame C's. Though he expected a very angry old woman to shout at him to shut the fuck up, that did not come to fruition. In fact, Cam couldn't even hear the Candy Crush music that he'd come to memorize working there. Gathering up his courage, he twisted the doorknob and entered the office.

"Madame C?" asked Cam, his eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room. On Madame C's desk sat her phone, showing a paused Candy Crush screen. Next to it was a small lamp, casting a light on the chair behind the desk. In the chair sat presumably Madame C, her back to Cam's face; from Hermione's unholy experiences at that store, Madame C was no stranger to sleeping on the job, no matter how much of a hypocrite she was for snapping at her employees to do the same. Cam slowly approached the desk and put his hand on the wood. Suddenly Madame C's phone vibrated, causing Cam to jump a little before he knew what it was. He picked up the phone and saw it was simply an automated message from the store's Twitter, but the fact that it was hot made Cam feel like the phone had been sitting in the paused screen for a longer time than he thought. Eerier still, MAdame C hadn't even stirred.

"Madame C?" questioned Cam again, shaking the back of her chair, preparing to spring back at any moment of time. No response. Knowing full well that he could probably be strangled, he put his hand on the old woman's shoulders and gentled jostled her.

"Madame C?"

It was after this lack of response that Cam realized that Madame C was never going to yell at her employees, even Hermione, ever again.


	16. Chapter 14

Cam couldn't help but notice the odd contradicting feelings he felt as he told Ron of Madame C's death as he sat at the edge of Ron's bed while the ginger haired male sat at the edge of the bed, putting his mouth on Cam's definitely erect penis.

Madame C's death, although Cam felt odd to articulate this notion in his mind, was thankfully not enough to impair his mind for much time after. As soon as he had shaken the older women and had not gotten murdered on the spot, Cam instantly knew what had happened to her. He had quickly checked her pulse like he had been instructed to do his whole life in school and by his parents; no such heartbeats were found. Cam, not always being the calmest in situations like these, surprised himself by taking out his cellphone and quickly dialing the number that would bring people who knew more about this to his aide.

Cam would sometimes sit down to watch crime shows with his Mom when she wasn't totally exhausted with her other children, and they would watch various shows about solving crimes: Law & Order, CSI, NCIS...they had probably seen them all. 30 minutes after he called the proper authorities, the outside of Madame C's store looked exactly like a scene off of one of these shows. There were police officers throughout the scenes, their cars flashing with a hypnotizing blue and red in a background that seemed to highlight the severity. Several reporters, somehow already catching wind of the what had happened, stood behind the yellow police tape that had been placed around the perimeter of the area. Madame C herself ironically was the only joyful thing that Cam could make out of the scene as he stood with the lead investigator outside; as Madame C's corpse was wheeled out, Cam couldn't help but be slightly amused by the final gesture that Madame C had done with her hands, an always classy double flipping of the bird.

"Am I going to be arrested or something?" Cam asked the lead detective as Madame C's body was driven away. The investigator, a kinder, older man with blue eyes that sparkled in spite of the fact of the terrible things he had seen on his job.

"Not at all," stated the man, shaking his head and digging into his pocket, "We saw on the video cameras that you weren't here until you found her. And we already took your fingerprints, and we haven't found them at all in this place. The only thing damning that we could have against you is the fact that there's no video in the office, and even that can be disproved with the evidence that we've collected. Although there is one thing that needs to be done." The man, who had his hand searching in his pocket the entire time that he had been talking, finally took out what he had been searching for. A white envelope with "Cam" scrawled in a neat handwriting that Cam instantly recognized as Hermione's.

"Apparently Madame C had finally gotten your paycheck in order," laughed the investigator, handing it over to Cam. As Madame C was a little loose with her finances, Cam was instantly intrigued about it. Ripping it open, Cam did a double take as the cash was found instead of the check that he had received the other times that he had been paid. Cam felt his eyebrows almost detach from his face as he counted out $500 of legal, Canadian tender. This large amount of cash rested in the jeans that were on Ron's room's floor, far away from their shirtless owner's naked lower body that was being stimulated by Ron's mouth. Cam hadn't expected this almost the minute that Ron had come home from helping out Fred and George.

"A little wound up, yeah?" laughed as Cam fell back on Ron's bed, Ron almost instantly going for his fly.

"I haven't been able to do this for a couple of days," Ron jested back at him, "I apparated back here the moment that Stan and Percy came in to pay off their debt."

At that moment in time, Cam couldn't be happier that Stan and Percy made the mistake of borrowing money from Fred and George. After all the times that Ron and him had done things, Ron could be considered a god with what he was doing. Cam felt himself gripping the sheets on the bed he was sitting on as Ron held his shaft in one hand, using the broader side of his tongue to run across his sensitive head, the other one going down to grasp his balls and gently hold them in his hand. As the tip of Ron's tongue slowly danced over Cam's slit, Cam couldn't help but take some of the ginger hair on Ron's head in one hand and clasp on it like a vice-grip, trying to keep Ron's mouth at that area of his anatomy.

Ron definitely received the message that Cam was giving, opening his mouth and descending slowly on the pulsating member that he was working with. He got about half-way down, then quickly went back up, sucking in his cheeks to make a vacuum like force that he could tell his boyfriend was not hating. Ron continued with this method, increasing the rate of his movements while he held Cam's testicles in his free hand. As Ron got lower on the shaft, Cam was growing even harder than he thought possible as Ron's stubble slowly made its way onto the sensitive skin in the area. The brunette slowly took the other hand that had heretofore been grasping the sheets and brought it to one of his nipples, pinching it in times with Ron's movements. Though Ron still had his jeans on and therefore wasn't receiving any physical stimulation himself (other than his rampant erection against the fabric), he still failed to not be attracted by the sight of his boyfriend, eyes rolled back in his head that was tilted back; Cam's mouth agape and his face slowly but surely turning red also didn't help the issue.

"Let me take care of that," laughed Ron when his mouth was off of Cam's member, using his hands to shoo away Cam's from his nipples. Ron put his mouth at a teasingly rate to Cam's nipples, laughing at his boyfriend's unspoken pleas to hurry. Ron took one of the nubs in his mouth, teasing over it with his tongue in the fashion that he knew would drive the brunette crazy. Ron sucked on it as hard as Cam would permit him, then quickly released it.

"Bloody fucking tease," Cam laughed huskily, "You're lucky you're pretty." Ron rolled his eyes, and quickly did it again, smiling all the while.

"That's my line there," Ron chuckled, "I think I'm starting to become an even worse negative influence on your life." And apparently Cam was returning that negative influence because at that moment the sight of Cam's aroused face was definitely not helping with Ron's problem straining up against the jeans that Cam thought it was unfair that Ron was wearing. Cam reached down, his hand hitting some of Ron's chest hair as he got to Ron's fly. When the small zipping sound ended, Ron wriggled off the restrictive material and wasted no time in removing his highly tented boxers. Cam failed to hold back a little giggle at the fact that Ron was so turned on that pre-cum was already leaking out of his slit.

"Shut up," Ron shot back at an equally smiling Cam, "Don't pretend like you're not enjoying this as much as I am." Cam went forward and captured Ron's lips in a kiss that made both of their respective members stir. Ron slowly got up from his seated position and got on top of the bed, putting his fully unclothed crotch and grinding against Cam's own, who gave a little moan himself.

"Fuck," moaned the usually non-foulmouthed brunette in a husky tone, bringing Ron's face down to meet his own. Ron's stubble that the ginger hadn't bothered to shave off that morning rubbed against his own smooth face, tongues slowly being incorporated into the kiss the more heated that the lip contact got; though Ron admitted that he had kissed a grand total of 3 people, Hermione, Cam, and Harry ("I think every teenager that's questioning their sexuality will kiss their straight male friend," Ron said when Cam found out) , Cam thought he was a fantastic kisser, although that didn't stop Cam from taking the dominant role in the kiss.

It was Ron's turn to laugh at someone's sex drive, because apparently Cam was more riled up than even Ron had predicted. Feeling his hormones racing throughout his body, Cam's fingers were on the verge of pulling Ron's longer ginger hair, grinding his crotch against Ron's. The kiss tasted of the chocolate that Ron had bought at Target before apparated home, and the sweet of it was only serving as a further aphrodisiac. Ron took advantage of this side of Cam and lifted one of the shorter male's arms, burying his face in one of his favorite parts of Cam's anatomy. The moment he felt Cam's finger trace down his perineum and circle his entrance, Ron smiled and knew that Cam was thinking the same thing that he was. Cam raised his arms to give Ron the access that needed to continue to do this action, and Ron was more than eager to do so. He gave a couple of final licks to Cam's right pit, then move to the other one, making sure to tease the hairy nubs on his boyfriend's chest along the way to please Cam. And please it did, as Ron cried out as he felt a slick finger enter him and slowly rub against the spot that made him see stars.

"Goddamn it," Ron groaned as Cam simply rubbed the spot. With some difficulty, as Cam's skillful fingers were making it impossible for him to not groan, Ron continued to work his tongue over the hairy pit. Though Cam was not attracted to armpits in the way that Ron was, he was still getting harder and harder listening to the absolutely obscene slurping sounds that were coming from the act.

Cam slowly removed the one finger he had in Ron. Ron would have complained about this if he didn't he the sound of Cam applying saliva to two fingers and then feeling said digits at his entrance. By the pleasurable feeling of Cam's fingers slowly penetrating him and rubbing at his sweets spot, Ron was very glad of where this was going.

"Merlin's beard," Ron cursed breathily as Cam started to use his fingers to prepare his boyfriend for what was going to happen, his hips snapping backwards to keep them within him. Abandoning the task at hand, Ron reached his face up to his boyfriend and reclaimed the brunette's lips as Cam continued what he had been doing, the two male's erect members rubbing against each other.

Usually if Ron and Cam were to do this regularly, this near desperate frottage would result in much more than what they had they been doing; this is what the two males hoped and planned to do in that moment as Ron slowly got up from his place on top of Cam, about to get in a position that would suit both of their wants (and Cam was not complaining about this latest course of action). However, on par with the latest trend of less that good luck between them, the attempted intimate moment would not come to fruition. Just moments later, Drew "Cock-block" Torres, could be heard entering the apartment in his usual way that was difficult and darn near impossible to miss. The moment that Ron heard this, the red-head groaned and stood up reaching for his shirt.

"There goes our together time for the rest of the night," sighed Ron, reaching for his wand on the bedside table.

"We could always ask him to join us," jested tho brunette, tossing Ron his discarded jeans that lay at the foot of the bed. Ron caught them with a snort.

"As good as we are at the 'horizontal mambo', I doubt that a gay couple will be a straight guy's dream of being the only source of getting it," Ron deadpanned while he put on his jeans. Cam, ever the realist, had to agree with him. As Cam and Ron clothed, Cam listened to Drew, who for some reason was apparently talking to to himself. At first, Cam believed that the taller boy was on the phone with somebody from work or something of the sort. That was disproven quickly by the sound of footsteps, too light to be Drew's, sounding at points that could not be echoes of Drew's. Cam looked at Ron, being his usual self in using his wand to select a new outfit from his brand new armoire with his wand, and pointed at the wall of the room.

"Do you hear that?" Cam whispered.

"Hear what?"

For a moment there was pure, almost deafening silence. Then through the thin walls of Fiona's apartment, Drew's voice could be heard. There was yet another period of no sound. After a few breaths, with whomever Drew was talking responded. Although the walls were thin, Cam and Ron couldn't make out anything about the voice that was responding the to the Degrassi president, not the sex, the age, or even if they could recognize the voice. All they knew was that it wasn't Drew practicing his tête-à-tête. Ron looked at Cam with a confused look.

"Could that be Dallas or Victor?" Ron questioned. Cam shook his head and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Dallas texted me while I was still at Madame C's," Cam informed his boyfriend, "He's moving into Viktor's, and with all his stuff, it'd take a couple hours. Besides, he'd probably want to stay the night there." As if on cue, loud laughter could be heard from the kitchen, and it was painfully obvious that Drew was not alone. Ron kept his gaze in the direction of the kitchen, having an internal argument with himself.

"Do you think that Drew, like, has someone he wants to bang over?" Ron asked, "I mean, I don't remember him having many other friends, nothing on his personality or anything."

"That'd be pretty ironic," laughed Cam with a little bit of irony, "I'm not gonna lie; I definitely wanna know who he's with. It must be somebody from outside Degrassi because if she's going with Drew, she would have to ignored all the drama on him from his first day there." Ron, although usually one to encourage Cam to do something that the brunette wouldn't do in his wildest reverie, seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Drew has no qualms whatsoever about interrupting people..."doing the hippogriff"," stated Ron with a laugh, "We're proof of that. Shouldn't we give him a little bit of privacy though? Besides, it's gonna be straight sex. I don't think that's really our scene if I'm gonna be honest." Cam was about to admit that Ron was right. However, a noise that sounded like all the glasses breaking in the kitchen simultaneously rang out and even vibrated the walls slightly. Ron and Cam looked at each other, their thoughts matching the other's.

"I think it's only fair to make sure he's not letting somebody rob Fiona blind," Ron shrugged, reaching for his wand, "And though I fully trust Drew, it's good to have a plan A."

As Ron and Cam snuck down the hall to the kitchen, Cam was sure that if someone were to have looked up the word "hypocrite" in the dictionary, they probably would've seen a photo of Ron and him creeping the in the darkened hallway to the living room. They were going to see if Drew was having sex because in the past Drew had done the same to them, and somehow him doing it to them was a worse offense. Either way, by the time that they entered the hallway, it became very clear that they were hooked on knowing who Drew was with; though they could hear better without walls in the way, they still couldn't hear over the movie that Drew had playing on the TV.

"Blimey, Drew must be deaf," whispered Ron as they approached the corner, "It's a wonder his Mom didn't kick him out." When they finally stuck their heads around the corner, they peered into the kitchen, fulling prepared to see Drew with a naked girl in the dimmed room. However, that was not the case for the moment.

The kitchen and living room lights were off, the only source of illumination coming from the TV, on which a movie of some sort was playing. Cam half-expected to see shards of broken glass littering the floor, as Ron and him had heard the sound of breaking glass earlier, but that seemed to have come from the movie. In the kitchen there was movement, though they couldn't see who it was until the refrigerator door was opened, casting another of light.

"What do you want?" called Drew to whomever he was with. Drew was dressed like he had just gotten off of work, in a blue polo and khakis that identified him as an employee of Best Buy. His hair looked like he hadn't combed it ever, but there was still a wide smile on his face that showed he didn't really care.

"A pepsi if you have one!" called back the other person. Cam and Ron quickly turned to look at each other, because they recognized the voice almost immediately. Ron leaned in so he wouldn't have to talk loud and draw attention to them hiding behind the corner.

"Isn't that Zig?" Ron whispered to Cam in total bewilderment, "What's he doing here?" Cam, not daring to believe it, looked into the living room. The way that Fiona had arranged the room, at a bizarre angle of which Cam wouldn't have employed, made it possible so that Cam and Ron could see the couch. When one particularly bright part in the movie appeared, Cam could see that it was indeed Zig Novak sitting on the couch, watching the movie intently (When he moved his head slightly, Cam noticed although Zig's hair had thankfully been returned to its original black color, there was still a fleck of pink that could be seen even from where he stood).

"I don't know," Cam responded after a moment, "I wasn't aware that Zig knew or even cared about Drew." Drew and Zig definitely had the appearance of being at least casual friends, as Drew, when he found Zig's drink of choice, tossed it to the shorter male, who caught it without even looking up. Drew shut the fridge, own drink in hand, and walked over to the couch, plopping himself on it. Drew glanced at the screen and looked at with a weird look as if he hadn't seen it before.

"What is this?" Drew asked in confusion as who seemed to be the female protagonist screamed something that Cam didn't quite catch, "I don't think this is even in English." Zig gave a little mischievous grin that Cam hadn't seen since before him and Tori had been a couple.

"It's Russian," Zig laughed, "My mom and I used to watch this all the time when we had just opened the store." Drew took a moment to observe the movie as it played across the screen. One very cheesy, cliché-as-all-hell horror movie scream sounded and that made Drew chuckle.

"Yeah, I know; it's really bad," Zig agreed, "The Russian film industry isn't exactly bustling at the seams with activity and money. The only reason my mom's so fond of this little terror (Ron couldn't help but snort at that) is because she's an extra in one of the scenes later on." Drew nodded.

"If I were in a movie, I'd want everyone to know," concurred the taller male, "Besides, your mom's cool, though I think we should just hang out here instead of your room. She nearly had a fit!" It was Zig's turn to nod while he chuckled, apparently in memory of just that. For a couple of more minutes, the two males simply sat on the couch, although Cam was noticing a little nervousness between the two for some reason. Cam knew Drew somewhat; from what he could gather, he was one to freak out a little bit. Zig, however, was one of the calmest people that Cam knew, and that was not being reflected in that current moment. They sat there, doing their hardest to pretend like they were watching the movie, but they did so tensely as if they expected the other to do or say something else. Knowing the nature of these two, Cam would have claimed that's neither of them would do anything. He was correct; Drew nor Zig moved until Zig's phone buzzed, signaling he got a notification of some sort.

"Who's it this time?" asked Drew in curiosity, "I thought Maya and Devin we're hanging out. You told me that she never answers her phone when she's with friends." Zig opened his phone and looked at it, his face contorting into a pained and annoyed expression.

"It's her again," Zig sighed, tossing his phone onto the coffee table, "I told her that I don't want to talk to her. She doesn't understand that I wanted to be in a relationship with her, just her! But Tori never could quite wrap her head around that, because I was never good looking according to her, that I was too nice, and I was way too clingy." Drew, ever the one to be unsure in a given situation, hesitated briefly before looking at Zig straight in the eyes, and then doing something that made Cam do a double take and Ron gasp quietly: Drew slowly slaked his arm on Zig's shoulder. Zig seemed just as nonplussed, but he didn't try to shake of the limb.

"I'm no expert, but do straight guys usually do this?" Ron inquired in a murmur to Cam. Cam shrugged back.

"Dallas would be willing to," Cam responded just as softly, "But he didn't turn out to be the straightest ramp." Cam and Ron turned their attention back to the sight before them, a little more than doleful looking Zig with Drew's arm tentatively around his shoulder. Drew, after taking a moment to collect his thoughts , still looking Zig in full on in the face.

"You should know from experience that Tori isn't the best fit for anybody wanting romance," Drew assured him, "Tori was just pissed that she was found out; you're probably the only guy that broke up with her at that point." Zig nodded, but still looked dejected at the thought of his ex-girlfriend's insults.

"But is she that wrong, though?" questioned Zig aloud, sighing, "Maya didn't want to be with me, and look how that ended up for her. Becky Baker was a short fling (Cam was now very interested, as he had never heard anything about Zig and Becky being an item) because she said she wanted a boyfriend she could show her parents, not some super wanna-be emo that is constantly wanting to be by her side." Drew pulled a face that made it seem like he was thinking of a similar thing that had happened to him. Drew sighed, still having his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"That sounds just like me and Bianca," Drew responded in a pensive voice, looking off into the distance, "The last time we were a couple. The time before that, Bianca said that I was too despondent, too apt to kind of brush her off to go hang out with my friends or whatever. Whether she realized it or not, when we broke up the first time, I finally realized what she was talking about, about spending more time with her. We finally get back together, I tried to do exactly what she want. I thought we'd stay together, get married-"

"-But she then said you were being clingy," Zig finished for him, with a slight grin on his face, "That's what you said at the Dot." Drew slowly returned the expression.

"Out of all the things that you could possibly remember from what I said the Dot, that's what you remember?" Drew asked in a pseudo-cavil way, "How about when I was able to finish that entire pizza by myself? Or when we did karaoke so badly that people legitimately started throwing stuff at us? Or how about my amazing Russian accent." Zig shook his head, but it was like the head shake that Cam did when Ron was being his usual hilarious self. This was proved by Zig looking back up at Drew with a grin.

"Bianca was so wrong about you being childish," teased Zig, "No, the accent's hilarious, although I speak Russian, and I'm not sure I understand you." Cam noticed Drew swallow slowly, almost as if he were and looked back at Zig (he had since been not looking at the Russian male).

"...But you do understand me," Drew stated with a timorous grin.

Cam and Ron been hanging onto every word, and something about the whole ordeal was lighting up something in their memory banks, especially Cam; something about the words that Drew used and the tweet that he had apparently sent out earlier that day had some correlation, but Cam didn't know what exactly that was. Ron had a look on his face like he was trying to piece together this puzzle, but had no idea if he had any pieces to do so.

They were not the only ones that a look of half shock, half befuddlement on their faces. Zig looked at Drew with a similar feature on his face, though Zig's looked more happy than shocked, and there was a blush that rivaled the ginger male that watched just feet away. For a moment, Cam swore he could hear Drew's heartbeat from across the room, as the older male also had a very red face and looked like he had not meant to say what he did. Then Drew and Zig started to move.

Cam fully expected to adjust the way they were sitting on the couch and return to eating snacks and making fun of the Russian horror movie that still was going on in the background. Or Cam wouldn't put it past Drew to get up and go get some more snacks or "go to the bathroom" to give some time for that painfully uncomfortable moment to go by. Ron had the same idea going through his mind, and Cam could see the ginger getting up, fully prepared to go back to Cam's room so that they could watch Friends or something of the sort.

Neither of them expected to Drew and Zig to lean in and kiss.

It lasted for a second, but the result of the touching of the lips caused a chain of events that Cam couldn't process as they happened. Drew and Zig both gulped, staring at each other in the eyes before breaking out in timid smiles. They closed their eyes and slowly leaned in to touch their lips together in a way that made it very clear that it hadn't been the plan originally, but they didn't regret doing it. Meanwhile, Cam and Ron were absolutely flabbergasted, as they hadn't thought that was going to happen either. Apparently, though, Ron wasn't shocked enough to not being able to speak, as he managed to say "Bloody hell!" as soon as the fact dawned on him of what exactly happened. Drew and Zig, obviously hearing it as they weren't too far away from them, jumped apart; Zig even accidentally fell to the floor in his haste to distance himself from the male that he had just kissed. Drew got up and quickly turned on the lights to see Cam and Ron looking at them with curiosity. Moments passed before any of them spoke, and to Cam's correct illation, Ron was the first to speak.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ron asked with a little bit of a grin on his face, "Or should we just go?" Drew and Zig didn't find it funny in any sense of the word, simply staring in what came across as horror of being found in that compromising position.

"How long were you guys there?" Zig managed to get out.

"Long enough," replied Cam sheepishly, "Sorry, we didn't mean to intervene. Ron and I were just kind of...you know...and we heard the glass breaking in the movie, so we came to see what was wrong. We honestly didn't expect to see you guys-"

"We're not gay!" Drew responded in an almost begging tone, as if he were pleading for his life, "We're not!"

"We never said you were," Ron told him firmly, yet in a friendly tone, "Whatever's going on's not our business, it's-" Drew had barely listened to the ginger male's words, as he wasn't exactly sure who Ron was, instead looking at Cam like Cam was being highly judgmental of what the brunette had witnessed (Cam wasn't sure why, as he had barely said anything).

"We're not gay," repeated Drew, a little more calmly that time, "It's just that...I was really stressed at work, and Bianca had broken up with me. So I went to the Dot to chill out for a little bit. Zig just broke up with his girlfriend, so he walks in there, and he was stressed too. We start talking, and we click instantly." Ron smile and made a gesture with his hands so he could tell Drew to stop his little speech as friendly as he could.

"Cam and me aren't judging you," Ron reassured them, "Like Cam was trying to say, it's none of our business. It's not like we can really tell anybody about it without being really big dicks." Drew and Zig, although still a little stressed, couldn't help but feel their faces soften at Ron's terminology. A still anxious Zig who hadn't spoken looked at the males in front of him.

"What were you guys doing watching us?" Zig questioned with a calm voice that sounded a bit forced. Before Cam could tell them what Ron and him were doing, Cam saw Ron shift next to him and realized what his boyfriend was attempting to do; Zig, Drew, and Cam roared with laughter as they realized Ron was trying to tuck a boner into the waistband of his jeans.

"Sorry," Drew chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "I didn't see your car, so I thought Zig and I could be alone. If I'd know that you guys were... doing that... I would have kept the volume on the movie down."

"It could've been worse," Cam shrugged, "You could have continued to use our bathroom and interrupt us again; that would have definitely killed the mood ("Among other things," Ron joked under his breath towards Cam)." Drew gave a knowing smile and looked at Zig, who definitely seemed to be a lot calmer since being discovered.

"Agreed," concurred Drew with a nod, "We'll leave you to it. I know how bad it is to be interrupted when I'm with somebody. It's probably a little easier for you guys to get a room by yourselves, though; if I go into a room with a girl, people automatically assume that I'm going to do things with her. If you go into a room, people won't assume you're going to sleep with him." Suddenly, Ron's eyes lit up in a way that Cam knew meant that he had an idea, and that idea might be more than interesting.

"I wonder what would happen if Fiona found 4 guys doing it," Ron said aloud, looking at Drew and Zig with a wide grin. Cam also had a smile on his face because he knew exactly what Ron had in mind. The other two males, however couldn't be more confused. They looked at Ron like he just suggested they jump off the roof of the apartment building and use an aardvark as a parachute.

"What do you mean?" Zig asked, baffled. Ron shrugged his shoulders in a casual-like way and looked at the other two males.

"I mean, you two were already getting familiar with each other, with the kissing and all," Ron said with a pseudo-offhanded air, "And we both know where that would have certainly led to. Cam and I were already about to do that same exact thing (just in a different room), so we might as well just do it with you guys."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Drew questioned, but not in a tone that made him seem mad or repulsed by the offer, "Are you sure? You guys know what you're doing, so it'd be kind of a teaching moment, and I know the first time isn't always the best. Besides, I don't want to make you jealous of each other." Drew, for some reason, stared mostly at Cam as he said this sentence, although Cam didn't know why.

"He's a horny bastard, but he's my horny bastard," Cam joked, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder, "If you guys are in, I'd be fine with it." Drew nodded, but gave a hesitant look at Zig, whom he thought would not be necessarily okay with the events that were occurring. However, Zig shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head, showing that he was on board.

"Cam and Ron know what they're doing," Zig stated, "It's not like I'm exactly getting much in that area when I'm single." Ron, definitely being happy about this agreement from Zig, got up and clapped his hands before the ginger male randomly peeled off his shirt (Drew and Zig looked at Cam, who gave them a shrug).

"Well, now that that's decided," Ron said in an emboldening tone of voice, "I suggest we get on it before somebody backs off, and yes, I am talking about Drew and Zig. Drew, is it okay if we use your room for this little get-together? As much as I would like to do it in mine, I'm sure that you're room's bigger than mine because you scarted to live here before me." Drew snickered and nodded his head.

"Lead the way," offered Drew, and the red-headed male did just that, shrugging and practically running back down the hallway that Cam and him had been hiding in, listening to the conversation between Zig and Drew. Drew and Zig, although it was a little obvious that they were slightly taken aback by speed at which this was all occurring, were still to regard Cam with a look of intrigue and humor at what just occurred.

"You know you're pretty lucky to get a guy like that, you know?" Drew questioned Cam, "Ron's hilarious." Cam gave a little smile, knowing full that the other male's words couldn't be any more true.

"Yeah, I know," answered Cam, gesturing to the hallway with a casual thumb, "We better get going to room. If I know Ron like I think I do, I'm pretty sure he's not gonna be one to wait long."


	17. Chapter 15

Cam was laughing to himself a little as he, Drew, and Zig walked toward Drew's room that was just down the hall from Ron's; the thought that he and Ron were going to again have sex with another couple (although in his head Cam knew that Drew and Zig weren't exactly a couple, but had the good beginnings of one). Along with that thought, Cam couldn't help but also be extremely impressed who designed the interior of Fiona's apartment. The Coyne family was known for their wealth, and it was reflected in the decor in the hallway. The wall may have been a plain white coat of paint, but the molding along the bottom shone a golden color that reflected the light as Cam, Drew, and Zig walked towards Drew's room; by the time that the three males arrived to , Cam was absolutely convinced it was pure gold.

"I see that Ron has made himself at home," chuckled Drew when they saw the half-ajar door to his room. They opened the door and stepped inside to see Ron shirtless on Drew's bed, flipping through a magazine that Cam assumed was probably on Drew's nightstand.

"Better Homes and Gardens Magazine?" Ron snorted, "Didn't expect you to be so into interior design. Speaking of which, nice place you got here." Drew chortled along with the ginger, grabbing the magazine out of Ron's hand and placing it on his nightstand.

"Yeah, both of those are ," admitted Drew sheepishly, "When we were still dating, her and Fiona were redesigning the room. They managed to finish just before Bianca and I decided to call it off." And finish the two girls had. Though Cam would have expected something a little more feminine from them, the room was surprisingly fit for somebody of a male persuasion. The walls were a dark teal with black borders that reminded Cam heavily of an ocean. This apparent ocean theme was reflected with Drew's dresser being in a birch wood whose color was not far from sand, and Drew's TV stand and hardwood floor having a look of driftwood (but a very finished driftwood indeed). The door to Drew's bathroom having the repeated motif of the wheel of a pirate ship completed the whole illusion of them being in an oceanic room.

"They certainly put a lot of work into something that's probably not going to last forever," Cam noted with an impressed glance around the room. Drew shrugged and sat next to the shirtless Ron on the bed, like he hadn't been blindsided by the ginger's offer just mere minutes ago.

"Bianca and I were engaged for awhile," said Drew, "It just felt like the right thing to do at the time; now things are a touch different." Cam internally was amused and felt a little adoration from the fact that Drew looked at Zig while he said this. Ron saw this as well, and looked over to Cam with an amused look of 'Was this how we were when we started to date?'.

"Man, we're talking a lot about girls on what's supposed to be a guys' night out," quipped Zig with a smirk, looking over to Ron and Cam, who had just sat down on the bed beside him, "Not to rush anything, but I'm assuming that you two have something in mind for this little...escapade."

"And I'm the eager one," chortled Ron, getting up from his previously seated position, "No, agreed. As much as I'd love to watch you and Drew flirt with each other for another hour, I am a male and I do have needs. Cam, may I pull you aside for a second. Confused but willing, Cam allowed Ron pull him aside. Drew and Zig were probably very suspicious as Ron and Cam conversed in hushed tones, but when Ron told Cam what he had in mind, Cam knew that Zig and Drew would not have that many objections.

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Zig stated as he stared in suspicion at the two males in front of him and Drew. Ron adapted a look of innocence that anyone who knew him well enough would associate with being completely spurious and walked over between Drew (who had since stood up) and Zig, placing an arm around each male's shoulders.

"Well, Cam and I feel ever so bad about what interrupting you two's alone time," said Ron in an overly faux-apologetic voice (he had also hammed it up with his British accent that neither black-haired male had heard before), "Don't we Cam?" Drew and Zig shot a look at Cam to see if he could verify his boyfriend's claim, but Cam merely smiled and shrugged.

"This is all him," Cam stated simply, "If I were you, I would just let it happen." Ron nodded at this and his smile grew even wider.

"And speaking of letting it happen," Ron segued with a grin in his Canadian accent, "That's exactly what we're thinking is how we're going to start this little 'boys' night out'." When Drew and Zig's faces respectively showed that they had no idea what the ginger was talking about, Ron's grin went at maximum illumination.

"Cam and I were thinking that you two should kiss," Ron explained to two dumbfounded males in front of him, "You know for real. I mean, you were about to anyway, so you might as well finish the job." Drew and Zig regarded the other as if they were complete strangers instead of two males that had been flirting and on the verge of kissing.

"I-I don't know," a Zig with cheeks burning managed to get out, "I mean...I never even kissed a guy before." Drew's face reddened as well, considering he had gone much further with a guy than Zig had. Ron shrugged and lifted his arms from off the two, goinf ho stand by Cam with his arms folded.

"Well, if you have some reservations about even kissing a guy, anything beyond that is going to be completely out of the question." Both Drew's and Zig's eyes moved from Ron to Cam: however, Cam had his hands tied, and could do little more than give them a look of understanding at his boyfriend's stubbornness.

"He will stay here until you do- believe me," Cam informed them. A moment of hesitation passed as Drew and Zig mullod it over. Contrary to what he thought would happen, Cam could almost feel Drew's and Zig's resistance to this fade away. Two two stared into the other's eyes, having a nonverbal conversation. Cam could tell both of them trusted each other because soon Drew gulped and started to bring his face ever so slightly closer to that of Zig's; Zig was quick to bridge the gap.

What followed was easily one of the hottest kisses that Cam had ever witnessesed. At first, it was just a tentative little kiss that had Cam thinking that Drew and Zig were really just friends that just got caught up in a moment. But Drew and Zig proved otherwise as Zig moved his arm to Drew's neck and kissed the taller boy harder. Drew responded by using the tip of his tongue to teasingly request entrance. The two began to fight for dominance, the sound of their tongues wrestling being completely audible. Even more surprisingly, the two males who were standing in front of Ron and Cam got even closer to each (Zig had to practically crank his neck to make up for the height differences). Their bodies were pressed together, and Cam and Ron with rising members saw that Drew's and Zig's own erections were rubbing against each other through the fabric of their jeans. By the time that the need for oxygen became too great and they split apart, Cam and Ron must have been a humorous sight to them, with shell-shocked faces and hardened members tenting their jeans.

"That was some damn kiss," Ran managed to get out as he stared at the gasping duo of Drew and Zig it front of him, "Are you sure you guys haven't been practicing, because I know that would have completely murdered my lungs." Drew and Zig laughed breathlessly, looking at the other as if they couldn't believe it either. Ron and Cam shot knowing grins at each other, knowing the euphoria after you kissed somebody that you really like for the first time. Cam then noticed one of Drew's lights shining onto Ron's chest, causing the ginger's hair there to be a lot more noticeable; Cam felt a little overdressed, and Ron saw this with a laugh.

"I feel a little underdressed," chuckled Ron, gazing at the other three in the room, "You guys are in full clothing, and I'm just a few steps from being in the nude. Maybe we should move this along a bit." Cam, along with Drew and Zig who had since stopped regarding each other like lost puppies, nodded and agreement. Cam was the first one to do so, quickly removing his shirt and dropped his pants which left him bare. By the sound of a belt buckle just behind him Cam could sense that Ron had just done the same. Drew and Zig seemed to be slowly getting over their prior hesitancy because it wasn't long before they too stood as nude as the day on which they were born.

And Cam And Ron were not disappointed by what they saw.

Cam often stared at guys in the locker room before he had met Ron and subsequently started dating the ginger, and this felt like something out of his fantasies from that period in his life. Two (Cam would have called them straight if they hadn't just kissed each other and they hadn't been genuinely flirting with each other a mere 20 minutes prior) naked guys were in front of him and his boyfriend, looking at them almost hesitantly, waiting for instructions. Although Drew did have a nice body, muscular and firm (though a touch smooth for Cam's own personal taste), he had seen him the last time they had done this, so most of his attention had turned to the shorter Zig standing beside Drew.

Zig had a thinner build somewhat like Ron, quite unlike the more muscular forms of the highly athletic Cam and Drew, although Zig was possession of pectorals that most people would take years to obtain. Also unlike Drew, Zig had more body hair, a decent amount of black hair being found over Zig's chest, intensifying around his perky nipples (Cam and Ron both stiffled sniggers when they saw that some of Zig's chest hair had still managed to remain bright neon colors from the night that they had gone to Maya's). His gaze moving in an unavoidably downward manner, Cam could not help but notice Zig's member. Zig's member was more like Ron's, an intermediate size between Ron and Cam's with a thin form reminiscent of Ron's; Cam could see that Zig was getting hard as the member moved in a familiar movement as Zig naturally moved. One thing that baffled Cam and Ron, though, was the fact that the hoir surrounding Zig's cock and leading down to his balls seemed to be lacking in comparison to hair on other parts of the body.

"Tori didn't like it," Zig expalined with a bit of a blush when he noticed the others' confused looks, "Said it needed to be gone if I wanted to have sex with her."

"Ugh I can't stand the thought of Tori having sex with anybody," Ron shuddered with a look of disgust, "She'd bo terrible, whiny, and she'd critique your body so bad that you'd never want to feel the touch of a woman again."

"Ron, you have never wanted the touch of a woman; you're gay," Cam deadpanned, causing the other three to howl with laughter, further making the mood lighter for the two more inexperienced boys in the room. When the laughter eventually stopped, Drew looked at both Cam and Ron expectantly, fully anticipating something to occur. When Cam and Ron gave him looks of confusion, Drew gave a little laugh.

"So, what do you guys have in mind?" Drew said humorously , "I'm not an expert in this field, but I have a feeling that you're kinda slowing this down on purpose." Ron gave a chuckle of his own, going over to the black-haired male.

"Cam tells me you don't get enough credit for your brain," quipped back, "Well, how about to start a little with you? You seem like you're more than willing...and well, you've asked more than once, so I definitely get the message loud and clear." Drew shrugged, trying to give off an air of passiveness while trying to hide the immense excitement he felt from having done this with Cam and Ron before. Ron instructed Drew to follow him and sit an the edge of his bed.

Drew should have had an idea of Ron was going to do as Ron got down on his knees in front of him. However, Drew hissed a little bit as Ron's colder hands slowly fondled his hairy balls in his hand while his cock sprang to a fully erect state. After a few moments teasing Drew in this manner, Ron decided to give Drew the treatment the black-haired male wanted.

"Jesus Christ," mewled Drew under his breath as Ron put the head of his cock into his mouth, instantly running his tongue over it in a talented way which only the ginger could do. Ron then slowly took more and more of Drew's member into his mouth, stopping at intervals to nearly remove the cock from his mouth before continuing on his journey. The warmness and wetness was greatly received by Drew, who drove his cock forward and his balls against Ron's stubbly chin. If thin had been Cam or Zig, it was no question that they would choke; nonetheless, this was Ron, and his lack of a gag reflex rendered this a nonissue.

Ron slowly herd the full extent of Drew's dick fully in his throat for a moment, then he released it from his mouth to a bit of protest from ignored this with a bit of a playful grin, lowering his head to Drew's balls. He slowly ran his tongue over them, taking each ano individually into his mouth for o moment before moving onto the other. Drew leaned back to give Ron some more room as the shorter male moved past his balls to his taint, and from there to his entrance. Cam almost laughed at a) the fact that Zig had the strangest expression at the fact that Ron was giving Drew a rimjob and Drew was moaning heavily under his breath, and b) Cam noticed that Ron was using his left hand to slowly rub himself at the hot sight of Drew enjoying the feeling.

"God damn!"" muttered Drew as Ron continued to rim him. Slowly, Ron swirled his tongue around Drew's entrance before then inserting his tongue into the taller. Ron would then use his other hand that wasn't pumping his cock and put it on Drew's own member, pumping in time to his licks. Drew was definitely perfectly okay with it at this point, probably remembering it from the last time that this was done to him. Ron, when he saw that Drew was leaning back with his eyes closed in bliss while Ron slowly penetrated him with his tongue, smiled and moved his head away from Drew's hole. Drew braced himself not buck when he thought he was going to feel Ron's mouth on his penis, but when he didn't and he heard Ron adjust his position, Drew opened his eyes to see Ron by one of his feet. Ron gave a little cheeky grin Drew's way and then put Drew's foot into his mouth.

Ron at first had the same problem that Cam had when te had done this to Drew the last time; unlike Drew, he didn't like feet as more than something upon which he walked. He quickly learned what Drew liked from Drew's reactions to what he did. At first Ron just awkwardly held Drew's foot in his mouth, but then decided to expirement a little. He held Drew's foot and slowly ran his tongue across the sole. Drew gave a gasp that was on par with the one when he was getting rimmed or having Ron blow him; Ron too understood the good feeling of having one of your fetishes fulfilled. It was this logic that made Ron go a little bit more gung-ho about doing this. He re-took the end of Drew's foot with which he had been previously been working and replaced it into his mouth. Ron slowly worked his mouth over it, working his tongue between each individual toe. When Ron stopped (and Drew dearly wish that he wouldn't), Drew breathed as Ron regarded him with an amused look that made Drew feel even more sexually frustrated and Cam and Zig chuckle.

"Satisfied?" asked Ron cheekily, already knowing full well what Drew was going to respond with.

"Not even close," Drew told the ginger, although in a way that showed he understood and appreciated Ron's humor, "I was thinking of something more...substantial."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Ron nonchalantly said as he got up, his cock bouncing with sexual excitement, "What position?" When Drew shrugged his indifference, Ron took choosing the position into his own hands. He settled on going on all fours with his head facing away from the other three males, leaving them with a fantastic view of his hairy ass. Ron was aware this portion of his anatomy was getting some attention, and he smiled (this was unbeknownst to the others), saying "I thought we wanted to get this party going." Drew, who had been in a bit of a aroused daze, snapped out of it and went over to Ron, getting on his knees with crotch facing Ron's backside.

"Shit," muttered Ron as he felt Drew's weight settle behind him, "My lube's in my room (he would usually just use his wand, but Drew and Zig would have a hard time adjusting to magic being real, much less magic being used to make lubrication for gay sex). Do you have any?" Drew was about to get up and reach into his drawer to get a bottle of the desired substance when he suddenly adopted a pensive face. When Ron didn't feel Drew get up from behind him, he turned his head around.

"Drew, ho you want me to go and get- Sweet Merlin!" Ron managed to get out as Drew suddenly began to rim Drew seemed to initially have some reservations about being intimate with a guy (despite the fact he had before;Cam guessed it was that Zig was watching Ron and Drew, desperately trying to hide his erection), he was not showing that anymore. He slowly licked a slow, tantalizing circles around Ron's hole, listening to Ron's moaned responses. Feeling more confident, he did all of this at a faster rate, folding his tongue and using it to slowly remove and insert his tongue from the ginger's entrance.

"Fuck, Drew!" Ron swore, his hips jutting back to put his ass closer to Drew's face. Drew was happy to oblige, going to the point of slapping away Ron's hand when the other male tried to reach for his cock. Drew gripped Ron's cheeks as he pressed his face even deeper. By the time that Drew stopped, Ron was hot and bothered in a way that made Cam's dick point almost straight up in the air.

"Ready?" asked Drew, looking at Ron's reddened face.

"Yes, you smarmy asshole!" Ron replied, though the effect was ruined when the statement ended in a laugh. Drew, now with the go-ahead, spit on his hand and rubbed it on his erect member, pointing the head at Ron's entrance. He shot Ron one inquiring look, who nodded back. Drew gripped Ron's hips and slowly thrust his member forward. When he managed to get his head into Ron, the two males groaned at the name time.

"Merlins bloody knickers," Ron said in a voice that showed he was deriving pleasure from this Cam noticed that he had almost slipped into his usual British accent). Drew was also enjoying this as he slowly inserted himself into Ron. He had sex with ono girl, and even now, not fully into yet, it was on par with that one experience. And he knew from having been on the receiving end of it himself, Ron liked it as well. After a short time, Drew sat fully inserted within Ron, his balls resting against Ron's furry cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked Ron, who laughed and shook his ass playfully.

"Go ahead, Drew," Ron encouraged him, "I mean, you have your dick in my ass, so that means I do trust you at least a bit." Drew chuckled a bit, assured by Ron's humor. He slowly drew his member out of Ron, eliciting a groan from the ginger male. Drew removed his cock until only the head remained, and remembering Ron's impatience almost immediately replaced it. He did this a couple more times for Ron to get used to it; then he started a faster rhythm, his balls clapping slowly against Ron's ass.

"Fuck," swore Drew as he did just that to Ron, the tightness rubbing his dick like his hand never could. Ron also was getting something from this, as Drew knew what a prostate was from their previous session. So needless to say, it wasn't long before Drew and Ron's moans grew in volume. Cam moaned as well as he began to slowly stroke himself while he watched the hot sight of Drew pounding his boyfriend in front of him;Cam honestly thought he'd become jealous of this sight, but he knew that Ran was getting pleasure from it, he knew that he didn't mind the view, and he knew that Drew had a thing for Zig and wouldn't try to steal Ron from he let himself enjoy this sight and even laugh as Drew, with his rather long torso and neck, lift up one of Ron's arms and bury his face into the hairy indentation (Cam assumed this was a slight thank you for the play that Ron had done to his feet earlier). And by the way Ron suddenly cried out, Cam knew that Drew had taken a hold of Ron's with a hand.

Cam, thoroughly aroused by what he saw and threw a casual glance over to Zig. Zig was staring at the sight of Drew and Ron with a look of inner turmoil, which along with his erection, Cam could tell the black haired male wanted some part of this; he wasn't oven flinching as Drew slowly kissed Ron's armpit in times with his thrusts. Cam walked over to Zig, but didn't even notice it until Cam gently tapped him on the arm as he was much too engrossed with the display.

"Enjoying the view?" questioned Cam playfully. Zig jumped a little, turning to Cam with his face practically on fire. Cam laughed, waving his hand dismissively.

"It's pretty hot, yeah?" Cam asked, amazed how casual ho was being while the two males in the middle of sex were making unbelievably obscene noises, "I'm assuming this is your first time seeing two dudes go at it." To his amazement, Zig's face darkened even farther red and he looked down at the floor, embarrassed beyond measure.

"I was at a party at some rich kid's house when Tori and I were still dating," Zig explained, abashed, "I lost sight of Tori while we were dancing, so I went to find her upstairs. Since nobody had seen her (Cam supposed she had gone to cheat on Zig), I just opened some random door. And Tristan was there with some guy..." Although Zig didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to; the other three boys got what Zig was referring to, which caused Ron and Cam to roar with laughter, and even Drew couldn't contain a couple of breathless chuckles.

"Although seeing Tristan having sex would make for an... interesting introduction to the wold of gay sex," Ron said to Zig as best he could, "How about you have a turn? Drew, as good as this feels, I have a feeling you're getting winded, and we wouldn't want you to come early." Drew, whose skin was practically glowing from all the sweat that had started to collect on his skin, nodded and slowly pulled his cock out of Ron and stood aside, looking at a hesitant Zig. Zig and Drew seemed to have a silent dialogue, and than Zig nodded, walking to where Ron sat waiting.

"Can you lie on your back?" Zig requested. Ron shrugged and rearranged himself so that he lay on his back with his legs outspread to give Zig room for what Zig wanted to do. Zig spit into his hand and rubbed it up and down his cock, putting the excess around Ron's entrance. Just when Cam thought Zig was going to just begin the process, Zig slowly stuck his index finger into Ron's entrance, eliciting a surprised moan from Ron as Zig slowly wiggled his finger around. Though Zig probably had some reservations about giving Ron a rim-job like Drew had done, he seemed to have none for fingering the ginger. And to Cam's humor, when Zig's finger inevitably passed over Ron's prostate and his boyfriend instantly thrust his hips up, Zig kept running his finger over the bump with a devious smile that Cam could definitely identify as belonging to Zig. Soon, Zig had two fingers going in and out of Ron, which made the ginger flustered and chuckle a bit.

"Look at you," Ron pointed out amused, "A minute ago you were afraid to even kiss another guy, and look at you now!" Zig shrugged, curling his fingers again to brush up against Ron's sweet spot.

"I guess I got over it," Zig stated in a nonchalant manner, slowly pulling out his fingers. He then lubed up his cock with same more saliva and pointed the tip of his cock at Ron's hairy Ron gave him a nod as a go-ahead, Zig lowered his arms to Ron's hips and inserted himself slowly into Cam's boyfriend. Since Drew had a thicker cock, Ron was well adjusted by the time that Zig entered him, so there was barely any pain, if any on his part. Zig remained within Ron for about a minute, enjoying Ron's muscles squeezing around his member.

"Feels good, yeah?" Cam called from across the room. Zig nodded, slowly pulling his cock out of Ron until only his head remained in him. Ron gave Zig a little smile, reaching far his own cock.

"You have my full permission to go a little harder," Ron told Zig, "Believe me, I do not break easily." Zig nodded at Ron's words and then suddenly buried his dick balls-deep into the ginger, drawing out an amused groan from the fact that his suggestion had been done so quickly.

As soon as Zig had started his faster past, Cam started to work hand up his hand up and down on his cock. Cam then heard a groan that wasn't those of Zig or Ron's, so he glanced over to doing the same thing to the sight of the boy with whom he was romantically involved thrusting in and out of Ron. And when Cam looked more closely, Drew was mostly having his eyes glued to Zig's ass, which flexed as Zig moved his hips. Cam couldn't really blame Drew, as Zig did have some blessings in that portion of his anatomy. Zig had a perky, muscular looking ass that looked like Zig worked out more that Cam would have thought, with black hair that matched the hair on his head and on his chest (it would have, if the chest hair didn't still have color in it). Cam walked over beside the taller male. Cam didn't know that Drew knew that he came until Drew looked over to him.

"You have the right idea," Drew said to Cam, and Cam saw than he had a bit of a smile on his face while he rubbed his dick to the sight of Ron and Zig, "This is pretty hot."

"Says the guy who blushed every time you saw Ron and I in any compromising position not even a couple of weeks ago," Cam deadpanned. Drew laughed, shaking his head.

"Not like I can really deny it when I'm involved," Drew admitted, "I used to never want to have anything with to do with guys until I got some action with them; now I know that it feels pretty damn good." Drew looked at Cam and seemed to notice Cam's hardened cock for the very first time.

"Do you want some help with that?" asked Drew playfully.

"If that isn't too gay for you," Cam shrugged. Drew punched his shoulder, but it was in such a Dallas-like manner that Cam could tell that it was not sincere. Seeing as Drew had suggested it, Cam waited for instructions from the black haired male. Drew told him to lay on his back. Cam did so, feeling the cold wood on his back as he lay there with his cock still pointing almost straight into the air. It wasn't until Drew came over to him that he knew what he had in mind. Cam felt Drew's breath on his cock, which he expected... and he also saw Drew's dick swing in his vision.

"Might as well make this a pleasurable experience far the both of us," shrugged Drew, "Unless that's too gay for you." Cam shrugged, putting his Drew's cock with an insouciance that made Cam fool like Ron was rubbing off on him more than he thought.

Though Drew wasn't exactly well-versed in the art of a blowjob, it wasn't bad in any sense of the word; Drew seemed to remember what he liked when he got head and applied it to what he was doing. He tantalizingly slowly ran his tongue over Cam's sensitive head, running the tip of his tongue over the slit that was there. He kept this playful tongue action as he licked down the side of Cam's dick, then back up to take the full head in his mouth. Cam almost felt jealous, as he couldn't do much but groan.

Drew took these moans , slowly inserting more of Cam's thick rod into his mouth using a hand to play with Cam's balls as he did so. Unlike Ron, Drew could not fit the entirety of Cam's cock into his mouth, but this war far from a deal-breaker. Drew would get as much of Cam's cock as he could into his mouth and hum as he kept it in his mouth, creating vibrations that made it hard for Cam not to thrust his hips up and choke Drew. Then Drew would remove his head until only the tip remained in his mouth, and he would pay ever-so-close attention to the tip of his cock running a soft tongue across the smooth surface and even running the barest edge of his teeth across it (Cam was expecting Drew to not have that little maneuver down to the point where it didn't hurt, but he was proven wrong in the best way). Cam felt bad as Drew did this due the fact that Drew was doing so well with that that Cam could only give Drew a half-baked hand-job in the meanwhile instead of what would have been the worst blowjob ever. But when one of Cam's fingers brushed against Drew's hole when Cam grabbed Drew's hips to make sure Drew's dick didn't absolutely wack him in the face Cam thought of a category of oral sex that even Ron couldn't compete with him in.

Drew heard some movement and even felt it near his cock, but he just assumed it was Cam getting a better position to use his mouth; how right for the wrong reason Drew was. This is what Drew realized as suddenly he felt Cam's tongue slowly go over his entrance. Cam felt Drew groan around his member, and he already knew that he was having an effect on the other male. That gave Cam the motivation to continue on. Cam used the wide part of his tongue to slowly pass over Drew's entrance, all the while using his other hand to play with Drew's balls. Knowing what Ron liked, Cam switched to the tip of his tongue, tracing down the crack to right over Drew's entrance. Cam slowly wiggled his tongue, stiffening enough that he could actually get the tip of it into Drew, rapidly removing and replacing his tongue to Drew's soft moans. Cam then moved his head down to Drew's balls, slowly kissing the underside of them, playing with the skin that connected the sack to Drew body with his mouth; Drew was momentarily disappointed by the disattention that he was getting to his entrance, but a finger that he didn't descry before slowly pressed itself into him with little resistance on his part.

"Is that comfortable?" Cam asked in between gentle licks, as Drew was straining his neck to keep the mouth from where obscene groans were coming on Cam's cock and his ass down to insert himself on Cam's finger that had just found his prostate. Drew, to the best of his ability, shrugged. Cam did the same and began to shift his focus down from Drew's balls to the stretch of skin between them and Drew's hole, where Cam was doing teasing circles on Drew's prostate. Cam slowly began peppering kisses on the spot, even slightly sinking his teeth into the sensitive expanse of skin. By the time that Cam had removed his finger and return to titillating Drew with his tongue, Drew's face was bright red and shining with sweat that had formed; it was obvious that Drew could orgasm at any point.

"Cam, I'm gonna bust if we keep going," Drew choked out as Cam circled his entrance once more with his finger. Cam stopped immediately and looked at the hot-and-flustered boy who was perspiring profusely, thinking he had done something wrong. Drew shook his head with the energy that he could muster, smiling in a way only someone who had been denied a near orgasm could give.

"That was good," Drew assured, albeit breathlessly, "Although there is something a little more substantial that I had in mind; I'm pretty sure you know what I mean."

"Do you want to?" Cam asked in a bit of surprise, turning his head to face the two males having sex on the bed behind them, "I mean, I could always just go to Ron." At that moment, Zig and Ron let out a collective groan over on the bod showing that they were very preoccupied with each other, making both Drew and Cam chuckle.

"Well, then I'm on board," Cam shrugged, "What do you want me to do? I'm game." Drew found the bottle of lube and grabbed it, squirting a bit of it and slowly rubbing it an a finger. Cam was a little confused until Drew took the slick finger and slowly reached behind him and put the tip of it into his entrance, which gave Cam a bit of a surprise.

"Are you sure?" Cam asked, "I mean, I could bottom if you want." Drew shrugged, looking Cam with a friendly little smile at him.

"I've seen you and Ron doing it; you are definitely a top," Drew responded bluntly, "Besides, I did bottom before, and it was actually pretty damn awesome." It was Cam's turn to shrug looking at Drew to see if he could detect any of the other's trademark hesitation towards an act of gay sex; there was none.

"I'm definitely not complaining," Cam replied meekly.

"Great," Drew nodded, clapping his hands in a way than reminded Cam of the Drew that he had first met, "Although I get ta get to pick the position and you got to do the preparation." Cam gestured with his hands that he agreed with Drew. Drew smiled and told to lay on his back on the floor. Cam smiled, fully aware of what position that Drew wanted.

"If I'm going to get you ready like this, than you're gonna have to get closer to me," Cam smiled at Drew. Drew returned it, slowly squatting over Cam, putting his firm and black-haired covered ass towards Cam's face. Cam was quick to reach his tongue out and begin to swirl his tongue over Drew's hole. Drew instantly groaned, thrusting his hips back the best he could in this position he didn't do much. Cam's playful tongue swirled around Drew's entrance for a couple of more seconds, Cam aware of the need to do something that would prepare Drew more. He tapped on Drew's shoulder and asked the other male to give him the bottle of lube. Cam took the bottle of clear liquid and squirted some on his finger. Slowly, he inserted the slick digit at Drew's entrance, the finger slowly working its way into Drew's entrance; this did not go unnoticed by Drew, who made a sound at the unfamiliar feeling. Cam slowly wiggled the finger around while his other hand reached around to slowly stroke Drew's member. Drew relaxed almost immediately and Cam was able to fully insert his finger. Drew thrust his hips back with his eyes closed as Cam slowly ran the bare tip of his finger across the taller boy's prostate.

"Fuck, forgot how good that feels," Drew remarked as Cam kept up with the playful teasing. Cam then took out the finger and lubed two fingers. This insertion of his digits was more noticed by Drew, who gave a little bit of a noise of discomfort. Cam lubed the hand that wasn't being used at that time and slowly renewed the stroking of Drew's cock, his thumb passing repeatedly over the sensitive head. Before long, Drew had adjusted to the fingers and even began to slowly ride Cam's fingers (Cam angled h fingers so that the max amount of pressure would be put on Drew's prostate). Drew quickly got used to two fingers and three fingers quickly the way Drew frustratedly slapped Cam's hand away from his cock and began to stroke it as he rode Cam's fingers (Cam thought it was hilarious that he found Drew overtly heterosexual when they first met), Drew was more than ready for what they had in mind; Cam still asked cheekily if Drew was prepared, and he got an equally Ron-esque response.

"What do you think?" chortled Drew as some pre-cum appeared on the head of his cum. Cam shrugged and got the bottle of lube. He coated his member with the slippery liquid, and rubbed the excess around Drew's entrance. Drew, knowing what was happening, turned around so that he faced Cam, his cock pointing almost directly up in the air. Drew put one foot on either side of Cam and looked Cam in the eyes, who gave the other male an encouraging nod.

"It's your call," Cam assured him. Drew slowly squatted, placing himself just above the head of Cam's cock. He paused like this for a moment, relaxing his body; then he slowly squatted more so that Cam's head rubbed up against his entrance. Cam herd his member still as Drew applied a little more pressure so that the head of Cam's dick ever-so-slowly slid in. The taller boy actually didn't feel any discomfort until he had gone about half-way down Cam, giving a little noise; Cam stopped his slight upwards thrust and looked towards Drew in concern. Drew gave a little breathless laugh.

"You're a little thick," he remarked, "At the very least, thicker than Ron." Cam nodded and waited for Drew to adjust, not being above enjoying the feeling of Drew's muscles tightening around his cock as the taller boy got used to the intrusion. After a brief interlude, Drew was ready. He slowly breathed un and out and began to sit on more of Cam's rod. To Cam's slight surprise, Drew was able to sit fully on his member; Drew groaned as he felt Cam's balls pressed up against his cheeks. True to Drew's word, Cam was definitely thicker than Ron, so it was needless to say that Drew took a hot minute to Cam within once he did, he slowly started lifting himself until he had only the tip of Cam's cock within him, then he began to descend until Cam was again buried completely within him.

"Goddamn," Drew muttered as Cam's cock brushed up against his prostate (Cam saw that his arms at an angle that showed off the black tuft of hair which Ron would be oggling over if he weren't looking at Zig's while the male thrusted into him). After a brief pause, Drew slowly began rhythm of ascent and descent.

As Drew rode him, Cam could see why Drew enjoyed this positions so much. Beyond the aesthetics of the muscular male's skin glowing with sweat while his powerful legs allowed him to do what he was doing, Drew also seemed to derive some great pleasure from this. His head was thrown back in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit almost continually by Cam's unmoving column of flesh, and his hand going rapidly up and down on his own (Cam had attempted to do it himself, but Drew had slapped his hand away). The Drew that had proposed to Bianca a couple of months ago would have been appalled at how much he was enjoying this, but the Drew that was going up and down on Cam more than willingly would have told him to shut up if he could have.

Cam, meanwhile, could not have cared less what a past version of himself thought. He too was feeling pleasure from Drew's actions as Drew's muscles gripped his penis like a vicegrip in a way that he was not mad about. Cam's hand found its way to Cam's nipple, pinching the brown nub just to the point of it almost hurting. Ron would always like to squeeze onto something when Cam drilled into him in his favorite position (when Ron would Iay on his back), and more often than not, that thing would be Cam's nipples, and from this Cam discovered that he loved this. So he let his head fall while Drew continued to bounce on his dick.

At the same time, Zig and Ron were nearly at their respective ends. Zig, face approaching beet red from the effort of not coming, had his face buried in of Ron's armpits while he quickly rammed his dick in and out of Ron. Drew's dick was thicker than his own, so Zig had free range to pound Ron with full, measured strokes. However, he had abandoned this method and went to thrusting in and out of Ron like his life depended on it. Ron had a face that matched Cam and Drew's, gasping as Zig hit his spot with a thrust that made the ginger see stars. Zig than made a low obscene noise in his throat as he felt his balls draw up to his body. While Zig gave a few last thrusts and then announced his orgasm into his pit, Ron also moaned in a similar manner. Zig finally came into Ron as Ron himself ejaculated, spraying his seed up into Zig's chest hair.

"Fuck,'' Ron panted, trying to regain his breath as he looked up at Zig, "Not bad for your first time with a guy." Zig chuckled a bit as he removed his dick from Ron and his seed started to trail out of Ron's entrance.

"Thanks,'' Zig responded with an equal grin, "I probably should have asked you if you wanted me to wear a condom." Ron shrugged, lifting himself off of the bed.

"You probably didn't want cum on your chest,'' Ron responded, turning his head over to where he thought he would see Drew and Cam watching obsessively, "Although it's pretty hot, eh Ca-" Ron was silent for a second, but then his face broke out into a wide grin; Zig was confused until he looked over to what Drew was doing with Cam.

Like Zig and Cam hadn't noticed Drew and Cam, Cam didn't see Ron and Zig until Ron appeared behind Drew, grinning widely.

"Couldn't wait for us?" Ron joked as he witnessed Drew riding Cam with lustful eyes.

"You weren't exactly rushing to include us," Cam managed to get out, to which Ron gave a face of acknowledgement but ultimately ignored. Instead, Ron leaned his face down meet Ron's face. Cam instantly captured Ron's face in a passionate whose intensity Ron immediately tried to match, his ginger stubble rubbing against Cam's face. This aroused Cam even more, something that didn't find possible. The two of them slowly let their tongues dance with Ron laughing how quickly Cam took control of the kiss.

"Somebody's a little wound up, yeah?" Ron laughed softly as he saw his red-faced boyfriend breathe from the effort of not cumming from Drew's actions. Cam was about to give a winded smart-aleck response to Ron's question when he saw something that stopped that in his tracks. It wasn't that what was occurring was exactly a new thing; Drew and Zig had kissed, albeit for their first time, minutes ago. It was the fact that there was no awkwardness like there has been the antecedent time. Zig and Drew's tongues wrestled for control of their kiss, Zig's arm coming around the back of Drew's head to pull the other black haired male's face closer to his own. The sight was actually kind of adorable, and more than a little arousing (Cam could feel Ron's member rubbing against his arm).

"Morgan's gassy aunt," Ron muttered comically as he felt the head of his cock slide against Cam's arm, "I thought I'd be done getting hard already." Cam would have agreed if he hadn't had Drew working him closer and closer to his first. Speaking of that particular male, Drew was too feeling good sensations in that portion of his anatomy, as Zig had gone from kissing him to rubbing Drew's neglected cock; Drew was going almost completely red in the face from the effort he was employing not to cum. Cam could imagine he looked about the same way.

"Screw this, I'm getting involved," Ron said aloud to nobody in particular. Before he could decode what his boyfriend wanted, Cam saw Ron go over to Drew and whisper in the red-faced's ear, which made Drew get more red than Cam thought humanly possible.

"If you want," Drew managed to squeak out to Ron. Ron, knowing full well that Cam was giving them confused glances, smiled cheekily at his boyfriend and then looked back to Drew, subsequently setting his plan into action.

Cam thought the first time that he and Ron had sex he had seen the hottest thing ever. He thought all the following encounters with Dallas, Krum, and Harry were arousing to an extent in which he would never see again. He thought that Zig and Drew finally kissing without any holdback would fail to be topped at any point in time. But what his devious, genius, and totally attractive boyfriend came up with topped all of those without fail. Ron slowly put one leg on each side of Cam's torso/Drew's slightly splayed legs (the physics of this position would have fascinated Cam if he weren't using his brains for other things). He stayed like that for a couple of seconds before he slowly bent down and impaled himself on Drew's cock, riding it in a style akin to what Drew was doing to Cam. Drew hissed and groaned, but it was definitely not noisemaking due to pain. The simultaneous pressure on his cock and against his prostate must've been almost overwhelming as he continued to ascend and descend whilst Ron did the same thing to him. And this sundae even included a proverbial cherry as Ron gestured to Zig, who instantly got the hint and walked over to the ginger, instantly starting a lip-lock that steamed the air around them.

It was obvious to Cam from a fairly early point that this arrangement wouldn't last forever, which wasn't to say it wasn't bad; with Drew squeezing his cock in a way that forced him to use sheer willpower not to come, Cam would definitely agree that this experience wasn't a bad one. As he felt his balls ever-so-slowly drawing up to meet his body, he glanced up to see Zig and managed to see that Zig was the only one of them not receiving direct simulation. Though Ron was a fantastic kisser, Cam knew that Zig would not orgasm like that. It was this thought that led to another of which Ron would have been jealous. Cam poked Zig's leg to get the black-haired male's attention, which Zig supplied him. Cam gave him the 5-second version of what he was suggesting.

It was practically over from that point on. What Cam desired to see was being carried out, and it was something to see. Zig swore and grunted as he was on the receiving end of his first rim-job while Cam concomitantly jerked his cock with the hand that hadn't found its way to Drew's hips. Drew, having been on the brink of spilling his seed for the last couple of minutes, gave few feeble thrusts first forward into Ron and then back onto Cam. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost his load, shooting his seed into Ron. A highly-stimulated Ron hadn't been faring much better and lost his load after a couple lazy strokes of his member. Zig would have been maybe a little surprised by the white liquid that fell from Ron to his lower chest, but at that moment he was a little occupied with thrusting down to keep Cam's talented tongue within him. Cam, while trying to give Zig as much quality stimulation as possible, felt Drew tighten around his cock and came almost in unison with his boyfriend. A thoroughly exhausted Cam gave a couple of more passes with his tongue, then heard Zig grunt as Zig had his second orgasm of the night. For a moment, there was no sound but the respective heavy breathing of the males.

"I've forgotten how weird it feels inside of you," Drew said out of the blue, breaking the quiet with Zig, Ron, and Cam laughing along with him.

* * *

"Should we have done that?"

Those were the words of Cam as he and Ron sat in the living room where Drew and Zig had been at the beginning of the night. After getting cleaned off, Zig and Drew decided they were going to the hit the hay for the night, but Ron and Cam decided to stay up a little bit longer. After Ron popped a bag of popcorn using his wand ("Microwaves are the biggest timewasters ever," the ginger said defensively as he performed the spell), they decided to sit down and watch the movie that Zig and Drew had been watching; Cam was pleasantly surprised on the quality of it, expecting far worse.

"Do you regret it?" asked Ron through a mouthful of popcorn, "I'm not in that category, but I'm partial to your input on these sorts of things." Cam rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's slightly childish behavior, but grinned nonetheless.

"It's not that," Cam explained, "It's just that... Doesn't it kind of seem like we sped along a process? Like we kinda coerced them into doing something now that they would have done eventually?" Ron shrugged and wiped the stray kernels from his face, wrapping his hand around his boyfriend.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling it may have been for the better," stated Ron thoughtfully, "I know Hermione's smart and excellent at reading other peoples' emotions, but when it comes to her own, she's not the brightest bulb. When she liked Viktor Krum, I know it took her ages to come to that realization. Something tells me that Drew and Zig are along similar lines. Even though they've literally been intimate with each other, there still gonna act like shy little school-girls around each other."

"Sometimes people don't give you enough credit," Cam replied with an impressed shake of his head, "Especially those twin brothers that gave you a job." Ron gave a grimace, as Cam's statement reminded him that he had to work that weekend. Cam knew this by the pained expression that his boyfriend wore and patted him in an almost sarcastic way on his back.

"At least your bosses are alive and not bitchy," Cam responded with a shrug. Ron huffed a little, but Cam knew it was all in play.

"True," Ron admitted after a few moments of silence, "Although getting our little OTP to do that was work in a league of his own." Though Ron's words sounded a little cynical, Cam knew as Ron laid his head down to Cam's chest to embrace the brunette tighter that there was an undertone to Ron's sentence that said it was worth it.

And as the image of Drew and Zig in Drew's bed in a similar position to what he and Ron were in flashed in the forefront of his mind, Cam could not help but agree with Ron was he saw a Russian woman decapitated by a chainsaw.


	18. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: It's been another month since my last update... I may not be good at cranking these things out, but at least they're pretty good when I do (at least I like to think). Anyway, this chapter will be a plot-filled one to balance out the porn-plot thing this story has going on. Though I'm not religious, I hope everybody's had a good Christmas/2nd day of Hanukkah/Kwanzaa-Eve/other holiday around this time [do Pastafarians have a holiday around this time? ;-)], and I hope you enjoy this chapter :-)_

"Cam...wake up..."

Cam murmured a complaint in the direction of the female that was trying to wake him, probably his mother; the voice was grating enough on his tired brain. He tried to roll over again on the heat source that he had felt earlier on in his slumber to find out gone, but he still tried to sleep. When the female began to shake his arm in an attempt hey him up, Cam gave in. Opening his eyes, he saw the blurry face of Hermione giving him an amused smile.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Hermione laughed softly. Her brown hair was consistent with its unwashed form, and Cam could see that she was wearing a t-shirt from the musical that she had gone to the previous night. Behind her Cam could see the menu screen of the Russian DVD that Ron and him had been watching. To the right of was Ron standing there with a smile to match Hermione's. He had changed into a simple white tank top and black shorts that Hermione probably thought were too form-fitting for the ginger male to wear. Yawning, Cam got up from the couch and stretched. "What time is it?" Cam inquired in the middle of another yawn.

"'Bout 7," Ron replied as he walked over to his boyfriend and gave the brunette a chaste kiss, "I, however, was woken up by Hermione calling you like 3 times to let them into the apartment."

"It was getting cold," Hermione argued half-heartedly, "And Imogen didn't have her usual spare key."

"And whose fault was that?" came Imogen's joking voice from the table, who was leaning on Fiona's also tired form. Hermione shrugged and walked over to the table along with Ron and Cam. For a couple of minutes, there was nothing but the soft sighing of 5 tired people. Then Cam decided to speak.

"How was she musical?" Cam asked in polite curiosity.

"It was amazing," Fiona replied with a hint of fatigue in her voice, "God, I thought I loved the movie! The performers were amazing, the singing was on pitch... Really, the only complaint I had was the littlest nun, whatever her name was. I just felt that her role wasn't really that exciting (she shrugged here)...but I heard that you had a much more interesting night than I did." Cam and Ron alike gave Fiona a look of confusion. Hermione nodded and pulled out her phone from her pocket and quickly typed something. Then she turned the screen toward Cam and Ron. Cam saw that it was email from the police informing that Madame C was in fact dead and that they would need to seek employment elsewhere, as Madame C had no willing relatives, and the company that bought the building was going to change the entirety of the business.

"A male employee," Hermione quoted from the email, "There was only one person that was going to be doing that shift. So you found Madame C dead in her office?" Cam nodded, feeling Ron's hand snake around to intertwine itself with Cam's own. Hermione shook her head and Fiona did as well while Imogen got up from the table to go over to get something.

"That's terrible," Hermione stated, shaking her head, "Though she was a devil incarnate of absolute anger and rage..." Cam knew that Hermione wanted to say that Madame C was not at all deserving of dying, but her experience with the woman had definitely numbed her senses of feeling any sort of sympathy towards her.

"Agreed," Ron nodded. There was silence for a couple of seconds, until there was the sound of the fridge opening. Imogen had opened the fridge and was digging through it.

"I think some breakfast would be in order," Imogen told the other four that were staring at her, "Now, how does everybody like their eggs?"

A couple of minutes later, Imogen had finished the food she was cooking, and even in the slightly somber mood that had come with talk of Madame C's death, Imogen proved herself to be a great chef. She had managed to make pancakes, eggs, bacon, and even cut up a few apples into slices. There was only the occasional clink of silverware to break up the silence as they ate and tried to stay conscious; all 5 of them were tired and hungry, so the need for the conversation was not present. After a couple minutes of enjoying Imogen's cooking, it was Hermione who restarted a conversation.

"So... Did they say that they found any signs of foul play?" Hermione asked Cam as he finished his last little piece of pancake. Cam shook his head as he chewed and swallowed.

"The officer told me that he had never been to a possible crime scene that was so void of anything," Cam told her, rememberimg that officer was indeed right; if anything, the place looked better than usual. If it had been some sort of murder, the murderer would have had to do it without laying a finger in Madame C, make it look like something happened, and make sure that the place seemed normal. Cam knew that Madame C had darkened many sunny days for her employees, but Cam didn't believe it was to the extent that warranted murder.

"She probably had a heart attack," Fiona said, "From everything you and Hermione's told me, that woman probably had awful blood pressure. One wrong move in her candy crush game could've caused this to happen."

"If she saw Cam and I there 'taking inventory', a similar thing probably woulda happened," Ron added to try to lighten the mood a bit. It helped a little, but it plunged them into another uncomfortably long silence. In that time, Cam helped Imogen and Ron take the dirty dishes to the sink and rinse them off before placing them into the dishwasher. Then Cam and them went back to the kitchen table.

The five again SAT there for an even longer time without talking than the last, and Cam thought that this was probably how the day would go for them. Fiona and Imogen bitterly remembered the calculus assignments that had been assigned by their teacher, so they had their books opened and they were doing it venomously. Ron and Cam were watching Netflix off of Cam's phone using a pair of headphones that they had gotten from a sleeping Drew's room (Ron had been amused by the way the blanket that covered a naked and sleeping Zig and Drew had been moved so that Drew's ass was in the cold air in the apartment; Ron swore that they had maybe had another round with themselves while he and Cam were watching the movie). Hermione, realizing that she was now without a job, was doing the most adult-like thing of all of them: looking for employment. While Cam watched Friends with Ron, Hermione was reading off various jobs for both her and him.

"What about this?" Hermione asked, reading off her phone, "I mean it's no $17 an hour, but being a busboy for a French restaurant sounds not that bad... Oh wait a minute, the staff only speaks French. I mean, you have a better chance with that than me, having taken French in school..."

"Ive heard him; he's hopeless," Ron quipped, "Although you'd look great in a suit. What about working at that Kohl's? You make a pretty decent amount of money there, and the hours seem flexible. Sounded pretty good to me."

"It's on the other side of Toronto," Cam replied, "I'd be spending half my money on gas or taking a cab or something. Besides, I think Chanté works there, and she is not somebody I want as a co-worker." Fiona and Imogen both nodded in agreement.

"She'd either ask you for every intimate detail about your sex life, or she'd give you all her work to do," Fiona stated with a sigh at the thought of Cam working the irritating girl. Hermione nodded and scrolled down again.

"Maybe this gas station that's now too far from here," Hermione offered, "They pay about $10 and... There was a murder there not too long ago because the owner refuses a refund. I'm assuming that's gonna be a no." Cam gave a sarcastic thumbs up. Ron snorted and increased the volume on Cam's phone. Cam was convinced at that point that no conversation could be continued that day as Hermione went back to frustradedly scrolling through various job opportunities. Cam replaced his focus to his phone screen. Cam noticed, however, that his boyfriend had his eyes in a much different place than his phone, with a look of slight panic. Cam followed his gaze and then saw something that caused some trepidation within him as well.

Outside the window of Fiona's kitchen's window WA something that Cam had described to him by Ron and Harry, but had never seen himself; a brown owl, with sleek feathers and an air of impatience that was evident in the way it stood of the windowsill, with a letter that it held in its beak. That was not something that Cam would have seen before he discovered Ron was a wizard. That was why he was nervous about Fiona and Imogen questioning.

"What do we do?" Cam barely mouthed at Ron to not attract the attention of Imogen or Fiona.

"I dunno," Ron muttered vack, "I could jinx them so they don't remember seeing it." Ron knew the moment he said that that it was not going to happen. Fortunately for Ron and Cam, Hermione had noticed the two boys whispering to one another, so she gave them a look of complete confusion. Ron mouthed something about looking behind her. Hermione turned to see the owl and turned back at them with a shocked look of understanding. She quickly turned to face Imogen and Fiona.

"Hey, Fiona," Hermione said to the black haired girl, "There was something wrong yesterday with the computer in the bathroo, and I was wondering if you could take a look at it."

"That's weird," Fiona replied with a confused face as she got up from the table, "I just had it redone by some guy that wanted a lot of money for it. I might have to revoke that 5 stat rating that I gave him." Hermione nodded in agreement, making sure to keep the talking going so that Fiona and Imogen wouldn't notice the owl that was almost desperate tapping on the glass to try and give Ron the letter. Once the three girls were safely out of the room and Cam quickly went to see if Drew and Zig were awake (they were), Ron opened the window with a lazy flick of his wand. The owl, apparently very with Ron, flew into the room and land on the table near him.

"Carl, what are you doing here?" Ron asked the owl while he scratched the owl affectionately. The owl, Cam laughing at the name Carl, dropped the letter as it hooted happily.

"Carl?" Cam asked, tentatively copying Ron's action.

"Stan's owl," Ron replied, picking up the letter from the table, "Stan got him in Helsinki. This must the order reports that Fred and George were going to send to me. They don't have an owl, and I would learn how to use a phone or computer faster than them." Ron ripped open the letter and scanned over it. Cam looked over his shoulder. The parchment was covered in scribbles and numbers, but Ron apparently made sense of it because Ron gave a sigh.

"Holy shit,' Ron muttered, "They really must be taking off. 'Just a couple more things' my arse."

"Something wrong?" Cam asked Ron. Ron shrugged and folded the letter and replaced it in the table.

"Fred and George's business really took off during the world cup," Ron explained with a sigh, "People from all over the world saw their products; Viktor showed some of the products to his teammates, and they took them back to Bulgaria. People loved them, and now there's been quite the high demand. It's been a bit exhausting."

"I know what you mean," Cam said, remembering how some half-blood wizards had heard about Madame C's from their muggle relatives and came there during the time before the World Cup. Of course, he wasn't fully aware that they were Half-Bloods; he just knew quite a few more people were creating traffic in the bookstore. As Cam said that, Ron's face lit up.

"Since you don't have the crappy job you did, maybe you should have my crappy job as well," Ron offered with a grin.

"You mean come work for Fred and George?" Cam asked with a bit of a grin as Carl pecked at a piece of pancake that had missed in the earlier cleanup, "I'm not exactly a wizard, so will I be any help at all then?" Ron shrugged.

"The most magic I ever use is to open order forms when I'm too lazy to order them by hand," Ron admitted, "It's a lot of simply moving and organization. It's not glamorous, but it's definitely a good job for what it is. They pay me about 2 galleons an hour."

"That does sound like all my other jobs, the whole two of them," Cam admitted with a grin, "Although I'm not sure what I tell my parents if they ask where's my work, what I'm doing, or how much I'm going to be making."

"Tell them you're working at a shipping business that my brothers run," Ron suggested with a shrug, walking over to the site bread that was in the counter to feed some to Carl, "I dunno, I never thought that far ahead. Although I can tell you that 2 galleons equals about 8 dollars; I learned that from a place in the Canadian Ministry that converts muggle money to galleons and vice versa. Besides, I was going to ask for Hermione to alleviate the cabin fever that Hermione's definitely gonna get." Cam, having seen Hermione at Ron and Hermione's now destroyed home, agreed with Ron; Hermione would constantly pace and clean when there was no work to be done. She only occasionally relaxed, and it was usually when she could do work at home along with it.

"Mhmm," Cam said, joining Ron in giving Carl bread, "When should we go and ask about it?" Cam had good timing with this question, as just as he said those words, the voices of the three females became audible as the bathroom door opened and they started walking towards the kitchen; Hermione's voice was the loudest as if she was using the volume as a warning signal for how close she, Fiona, and Imogen were getting. Ron quickly picked up the owl in one hand, flew open the window, and unceremoniously threw Carl out. Carl, who had just finished a bite of bread, hooted at the injustice of being thrown out in such an undignified manner, but nonetheless flew away just as Fiona enter the kitchen in front of the other two girls.

"That's weird, I must have just hit a wrong button," Hermione was saying as she entered the kitchen, seeing Ron and Cam next to the stale bread with holes where Ron and Cam pulled off bread for Carl, "You know that bread was expired, right? I think Drew left it out." Ron shrugged and put the load into the trash and turned to look at Hermione.

"Yeah, Drew does that kinda stuff a lot," Ron offhandedly said, "But speaking of bread, Cam and I think we find a job that might suit him, so we're going to check it out. There's not going to be a lot of complicated stuff and no annoying people that go to his school." Hermione pulled a face, as if she was imagining a laborious job with a lot of lifting.

"Count me out," Hermione groaned, going to her phone on the table, "Doesn't seem like the right job for me." Ron shrugged and started going to the door.

"I'll still put in a good word for you if you change you're mind," Ron replied, "I think if we can go now, maybe they'll maybe give you a bit of a trial shift so you can see how much you like it or hate it." Cam nodded, walking to meet him there. Just before either of them could stick a single foot out of the door, Hermione made a noise of disgust as she reached for her phone.

"God, did some of the bread for wet?" Hermione said with a wrinkled nose, "If that's the case, some of it got on my phone!" Ron and Cam were quick to leave to hide their amused faces. Hopefully Hermione would never figure out that Carl may have left a little calling card on her phone that was definitely not wet stale bread.

"And it writes AND tastes good?

This was Cam asking about a quill made of sugar that Ron had mentioned. After they got out of the apartment to avoid Hermione's wrath, Ron had aoparated them to the usual place a couple of blocks away from Fred and Georges store. They walked hand in hand (getting a couple of strange looks from people, but Ron said it best: "Fuck them!")), Ron talking about Hogsmeade, which was apparently a village that kids going to Hogwarts could go to at certain times during the year. The way that Ron was describing the candy shop made Cam wish he grew up in a magic family.

"Yep," Ron laughed, glancing at his watch, "I remember my friend Seamus tried to write his whole final paper using one, but he started to eat it; poor bastard never had a chance. Speaking of having a chance, I think there'll be a good chance we'll catch Fred and George at a good time. They're usually having breakfast around this time, so maybe we will get them to talk when they're not completely swamped with work."

They reached the store in another five minutes of walking. Ron looked around to seeif there were any more muggles, as the store was invisible to them, and Cam would assume that two guys walking into absolutely nothing would be a little jarring. Ron took the enchanted key he was given by Fred and George to prevent others from entering and unlocked the door, pushing it open. When they both stepped into the store, it was obvious to anyone that Fred and George were absolutely swamped, worse than what Cam could have thought.

Fred and George were funny people, but they looked uncharacteristically serious as they stood at the front desk, pouring over a parchment scroll that was one that was one of what seemed to be thousands of them scattered around the store. Boxes were also there, some strange objects including what seemed to be transparent slinkies, small wooden lions that roared when Cam stared at them, pieces of armor, and strawberries that were the size of watermelons. However, this seemed to all be perfectly normal as Ron walked up to the counter without batting an eyelash.

"I see you guys are a little busy," Ron quipped as he looked around the room in slight disbelief, "You guys could get buried in here and nobody's ever find you. And when did you ever need reading glasses?" Cam was confused for a moment because he didn't notice that George was wearing glasses as he scanned over the documents with an expression that showed he was not in the best mood of his life.

"They're translation glasses," George replied, taking them off and placing them in the counter while he blinked to adjust his vision, "We just sent out the first batch of order forms in different languages, and we didn't realize that the the forms would not be in English when they came back. Luckily some guy that Stan told us about these." The two twins stepped out from behind the counter and noticed Cam standing there, looking at the products and scrolls around the room.

"Hey there Cam," Fred greeted with a grin, "How's the guy who's shagging my brother? We haven't seen you since the World Cup, and we're well aware rhat was not the most fun occassion for you and Ron." Cam nodded grimly, remebekng the worry that that the night procured... well, after the sex.

"Tell me about it," Cam finally replied, gesturing to all the random bits of paper and merchandise around the store, "Are those all orders?" The twins nodded in a way similar to the way that Cam had done just previously.

"The World Cup was the best and worst thing that ever happened to us," George sighed, leaning against the corner, "As Ron's probably mentioned, selling things during increased demand immensely, more so than we thought anyway. And people from all ovee the worls brought the products home to show their folks, and then the folks want them. So we've had to translate the catalogues, we had to talk to an internartional shipping center for Wizards in Montreal to help with items (Ron's face fell slightly at the mention of that particular city), we had to applybfor copyrights in all the countries that we have thebproducts sold in...we're still making 100 galleons per week still, though it's been very exhausting." Ron whustled kn appreciation of the amount, though Cam srill didn't understand wizard currency well enough to gauge how well off they were doing.

"Damn," Ron said, "Percy used to brag how we was gonna be minister and make more than you. I bet Fudge wishes he made that much." Fred and George gave a bit of a mocking bow, probably well aware of the irony that their ex-braggart brother now worked for them for the time being.

"Speaking of work, why are you here?" asked Fred, "You dont have to be here for another 2 or so hours. You're not exaxtly Hermionr when it comes to being early." Ron nodded in agreement and laughed at his older brother's veritable comment.

"There was more of an ultimate motive than making fun of how many orders are hear to coming here," Ron admitted with a sheepish grin, "Cam and Hermione's boss kind of kicked the bucket, and I kinda thought we could use some extra help around." To prove his point, several scrolls appeared from thin air and added to the pile around the place.

"Madame Cunt's kicking up daisies?" George asked in amused disappointment, "That's a shame! From the way Hermione talked about her, she and good ol' Umbridge could knitted sweaters together... you know, if Umbridge wasn't such a pure-bloodist bitch." He turned to Cam as if he saw sizing up the brunette, then turned to his tein with a shrug. Fred returned the gesture.

"I mean, you can't do magic," Fred said, but not in a rude way, "However, most of this job is mind-numbing sorting and addressing people's orders. It woukdn't be tok hard ro do, especially in days that Stan and Percy are gonna be here. If you want the job, it's definitely yours." Cam gave a grin in the twins' direction.

"Really?" Cam asked, "You:d do that?" The twins nodded sincerely.

"Anything for a boyfriend of our brother," George assured him, "Although trybto keepbthe sex at work to a minimal. We don't care that you guys are gay in the least; however, we are heterosexual males ourselves and walking in our brither getting f-"

*How about you guys tell Cam the things he needs to do?" Ron asked to get Fred and Geirge ro shur up, his face completely red. Fred and George laughed at their little brother's expense and turned to Cam.

"Okay Cam," Fred said, "It's actually pretty simple..."

About two hours later, Cam's head was swimming, but that was because he was trying on a hat that turned into a fishbowl. Honestly, the job itself was extremely simple. Cam would read the orders, using the translartion glasses if necessary (Cam made a point to ask later if he could have a pair to use on his French tests). Next, he would look for the product the customer wanted. He was a bit intimidated by this part, as he didn't know what the products were or where they were. Thankfully, Fred and George had an alphabetical system in place (at least when the orders weren't coming like the plague). Finally, he checked the enclose money, denying the order or sending the change back, and packaged the order for delivery. The hardest part was knowing the money; Fred and George laughed when he said that the wizard money was weird.

"Canadians have geese on their coins," George pointed out, "I think we're at a bit of a stalemate of weirdness in this area."

Although Cam was liking the fact that he had a job again as a source of income, it even went beyond that. He was finally learning a lot more about the wizarding world. Though Ron often told him the big things in the Wizarding World, like Qudditch, Voldemorts, Wands, and blood-purity prejudice, Cam was learning little things about Ron's world that made Cam feel like he knew his boyfriend better. Cam would often forget that Ron could do magic until the ginger would pull lit his wand to do a task that he was otherwise too lazy to do. But know he knew little things like his favorite candy (Fizzing Ehizzbees that would make one levitate off the ground when eaten), some childhood memories, things about his home back in England... it was amazing to Cam there was a whole other way of life from his own that was hidden in plain sight.

After he knew exactly how to do his job, he began to help out Fred, George, and Ron with all the orders; to say there were a lot would be a bit of an understatement. Cam felt his hand start cramping from writing addresses and telling people that they needed to count their sickles much better. The only thing that made it bearable was the conversarions that they were having: abkut least favorite teachers, how the twins knew that Viktor Krum was gay from day one ("The way he went after Hermione was a clue!" Fred claimed as if he and George had talked about it a million times), Ron's armpit fetish ("Shut up," Ron muttered as the twins roared with laughter), or about Madame C's...interesting...personality.

At three o'clock, three chimes from a clock in the shape of a ln owl that Cam hadn't priorly noticed rang out. George stretched in his chair and and yawned softly.

"We've been working for nearly an hour and a half," he remarked, glancing at the clock, "How much progress have we made?"

"Approximately 1,456," Cam remarked, rubbing his right wrist, which he rubbes with his left hand that was alreqdy feeling the same way after he had to start using it. Fred noticed that and handed him a large container that contained a bright yellow Vaseline-like substance in it. Keeping in mind that twins ran a huge shop, Cam rubbed it on his aching appendages. Cam felt a sudden warmth on his hand and like magic the pain vanished; Cam then remembered that it probably was magic.

"I dare say we deserve a five minute break," Fred announced, getting up to go behind the counter, "If we wait any longer, we might be up to our noises in much more orders, andI know that is the last thing that we want at this moment in time." Cam agreed and finished the order he had stopped to answer George. Ron placed the gummiworms (that a horrified Cam learned crawled in your stomach like a real work) back onto the table and kicked his feet up onto another nearby chair. Cam tried to send a text to Maya to question the blonde about a chemistry assignment, but he found that he had no reception. Fred and George nodded, as if they knew what Cam was trying to do.

"There's too much magic stuff in here for muggle items to work," George explained, "Hermione should know this better than anybody. Her pagone or whatever it's called goes haywire in here...almost exploded. Weird thing those things are. We tried making some chocolates that a charm on them that would make them like them. There would be two pagone-shaped shaped chocolates in a pack, and if two people would eat one, they could start to hear the other's thought. Unfortunately, we couldn't exactly sell them to Muggles..."

"Why not?" asked Cam, pocketing his phone before it could meet a fate like that of Hermione's. Fred pointed to a framed document on the wall, the title being hard to read in the slightly darkened shop; Cam could make out a title that mentioned the legal selling of items in the Wizarding World.

"According to section 10 of the Fair Sale agreements here in Canada, no magic item shall be sold to a muggle that has no knowledge of the wizarding world," Fred explained, "It be cruel if they would have no idea of the magical side effects of a product, especially ours; we could sell them to you, however, because you know about the side effects and their origin. We were thinking of developing prank items for the muggle side of things, but we would have to get much better with Muggle money. Oh, and speaking of muggle money..." Fred reached into the cash register on the counter and rummaged through it, pulling out some money and placing it into Cam's hand. Cam opened his hand to see that he had been given coins that he now recognized to be 5 galleons and 3 silver sickles.

"Consider it your first paycheck," George quipped. Before Ron could make some complaint, probably mentioning that he had never had gotten that much for the amount of work that Cam had done, a whole slew of orders suddenly appeared on the counter, nearly burying George's upper body in paper. Pulling the paper off his body and the translation glasses that Cam realized he'd never taken off his face, George read over a random order with a sigh.

"That's right," George remembered with a groan, "We sent out the Russian edition of the catalog just yesterday. It must have finally gotten to Moscow like we wanted." Fred took the order out of his brother's hand and glanced over it briefly.

"Aren't we out of Corpse Coins?" Fred remarked once he had the translation glasses on, "I swear everybody and their mother wanted them in Finland." Cam and Ron nodded, having filled those particular orders out themselves. George shrugged and checked the list of things in their storage. He closed the document and turned toward the stairs.

"There should be some up in the room with the fireplace," George said as he ascended the stairs, "I remember putting them there along with the Pocket Lakes so that they didn't freeze." As George that action, it was apparent that if these orders were indeed from Russia as George and Fred had hypothesized, even more people in Russia desired to have the twins' products because a practical thunderstorm of them started to appear on the desk. Ron, Cam, and Fred sighed as they knew their break had been halted. Fred handed Cam the translation glasses and went over to his chair, auto-inked quill at the ready.

"Maria Svenoich was 2 Pocket Swamps and an Extendable Ear," Cam read, his boyfriend tossing the items over to him, "And she paid about 10 knuts too many." Fred sighed, taking the needed money for Maria's products out of Cam's hand.

"We knew this would happen," Fred said with a half amused, half exasperated smile, "Galleons are usually just in Britain, but other Wizard Currencies have been in such inflation after Voldemort's takeover of the Ministry that Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts aren't the only currency where you need 1,000 coins to pay for a loaf of bread, and even then they've still lost some of their value."

"Really?" Cam asked as he gave Maria her extra 10 knuts, "I know that Voldemort made social life bad, but I didn't realize that he could make money go bad as well." Fred nodded and handed Cam the items he would need for the next order.

"The guy at the delivery business in Montreal could explain it much better," Fred explained, "Nut basically, like 80% of the goblins Britain left because of Voldemort. Apparently all other wizard currencies are based on the Galleon because some deal the goblins of the world made in Britain 100 years ago. And since they're basically no new galleons being made and yet all the other countries are still making their money, that means they're losing their value. I know Bill and Fleur have taken to transfiguring rocks into food because simple things have gotten so expensive." Ron pulled a face, and Cam couldn't blame him; Ron admitted to him that he wasn't the best at transfiguration, so he had never eaten food that had once been something else. Cam hoped for Ron's brother and his wife that there was no rocky after taste.

"It's not ideal," Fred agreed, "We're gonna need another extendable ear, Ron. The only thing that has saved all the currency from becoming completely worthless is that the Canadian money-makers switched to galleons as well about 5 years ago, and they have been working with half-bloods on the muggle side of things. It's not a perfect solution, but that's why so many people, including us, went to Canada over anywhere else we could have gone." Cam looked at Ron, who seemed to be lost in thought about his fleeing to here in Canada. Cam knew that even though Ron was definitely happier here in Canada without being persecuted or jailed, he still missed his old life back in Britain. He made sure to plant a kiss on Ron's stubbly chin, which gave even a grumpy Ron a little grin.

"Stop being adorable you two," Fred remarked, and Cam noticed that his trademark mischievous grin had returned, "There's still a bunch of people with low currencies that want our products., Speaking of which, Ron, we'll need another Pocket Lake."

"We're out!" the ginger called from the across the room, staring into the empty box that had once housed them. Fred shrugged.

"There in the same room as George," Fred said simply, "Those Corpse Coins are damn heavy, and he's probably still ifugring out a way to get them down here." Fred turned towards the staircase and yelled, "Hey George, ya weak git! Get some Pocket Lakes while you're up there!" For a moment there was no response. Then suddenly what sounded like a thousand snow-globes falling to ground sounded and some water immediately started flowing down the stairs from the hall that contained the room that George was in. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Probably tried to carry them at the same time," Fred muttered crossly, "If you need some help, it wouldn't kill you to-" Suddenly, a blur with ginger hair shot from the hall and came crashing down at a very unsafe speed into the counter, crushing the wooden surface and sending the orders flying like a flurry of snowflakes into the air. The other three boys shot to their feet and ran up to aid the red-head male.

"Are you all-?" Fred asked, all annoyance gone from his voice, until he caught glimpse of something on the stairs and felt his voice die in his throat. On the stairs, Fred, Ron, and Cam saw something that made Cam's blood run cold. A group of Death Eaters stood on the stairs facing down to them, the Death Eater at the forefront of them holding a wand pointed out that had a trail of smoke coming out of the tip.

"Cam, run!" Ron bellowed, pushing Cam out of the way. Cam was able to break into a sprint just as a green flash of fire was sent at the spot where he had just stood; he would later realize that that curse was _Avada Kedavra_ , and if he tarried just one moment longer, he would have been dead. Cam got to the furthest corner of the shop away from the Death Eaters just as Ron shouted something that caused the stairs to turn into a ram. A few op the Death Eaters not suspecting that particular occurrence fell down the wet incline, but a fair number of them jumped over the railing, gliding gracefully to the store floor below.

" _Bombarda Maxima_!" Ron screamed, his wand pointing at the Death Eater. A large flash of Red light that was quickly deflected by the Death Eaters shot out of Ron's wand. A flurry of green and red light shot at Ron. Ron successfully destroyed the first few spells with a flick of his wand, but the last few had to be ricocheted into the corner above Cam's head. The corner lit on fire, so Cam quickly darted over to hide behind a large shipments of Pocket Swamps.

" _Stupe-_ ack!" That was Fred trying to stun the Death Eaters that were attacking his little brother. Unluckily for him, the other Death Eaters that had fallen to the base of the former stairs had gotten up, and they saw this happening. A shelf soared across the room, barely missing Ron, but slamming into Fred full force, to the point where Fred and the shelf crashed out of the front wall of the shop. Ron would have ran across to aid his brother, but now 8 Death Eaters had clear passage to shoot at the ginger. Ron never gave himself credit for the dueling skill that he had built up, being able to mostly deflect or aim the spells into directions that were not going to harm him or Cam. This wouldn't last, however, because Ron never had a reason to practice his 8 on 1 dueling. He was soon disarmed by one of the Death Eaters, his wand sailing high to the other side of the shop. Ron dove for it, landing behind the same box of Pocket Swamps.

" _Crucio!"_

A red light hit the wall behind Cam and Ron.

 _"Avada Kedavara!"_

Green light barely missed the two males, setting the tips of the cardboard boxes around them on fire.

" _Rictusempra!"_

A silver light soared past Cam, Cam only being saved from it by Ron pulling his quickly out of the way. From the other side of their make-shift shelter that they had, the Death Eaters cackled mercilessly, knowing full well that they had the upper hand.

"Come out and play MudBloods!" The drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy, still as fresh in Cam's memory as the day he'd first encountered the blond man what seemed like an eternity ago. Cam looked at Ron, and even the wizard of the two of them had no idea what to do. The Death Eaters would wait until they got bored and kill them, or possibly wait for them to return fire, where they would get overpowered and get killed. Cam was not a genius in math, but the number zero was coming up a lot in this thought process.

"Come on, Weasley, you're better than this," Lucius said with pseudo-disappointment, "Would you really rather be here with filthy muggles, in this dirty shop in the middle of nowhere? You've always been poor, but you have enough to know that you're being a coward." He shot spell that singed the hairs on the top of Ron's head. Ron put them out quickly and looked around desperately for something to do while Cam did the same. Nothing that said "Defeat enemies instantly" jumped out at them. They heard Lucius stepping forward, his boots hitting broken glass from the front of the store and water from the Pocket Lakes that had broken from upstairs. Cam could see a part of Lucius in the reflection of a puddle near him, and he saw that the blond bent down and picked something off the ground.

"These worthless items are what you fill your time with?" Lucius asked condescendingly, "A pocket swamp, eh? Dolores tells me she had trouble with this certain item. Swallowed a corridor almost immediately, correct?" Cam, knowing full well this wasn't the time, turned to Ron for an explanation.

"My brothers invented those before they even had the shop back in Hogwarts," Ron muttered, "Dolores Umbridge was a teacher that had the ministry take over for a time at Hogwarts during my 5th year. George and Fred used this to fill an entire hall with a swamp. These are the same things except Fred and George made them water-activated, probably to make a pond or something really scummy or something." Lucius took another mockingly slow step towards them, kicking something that rolled to Cam's side. Cam turned to look at it and suddenly a smile appeared on his face.

"How about a scummy lake?' Cam asked, poking Ron in the side to get the ginger's attention. IF Lucious had looked carefully, he would have seen Ron's grinning face in a puddle on the floor.

"Be glad that the Dark Lord wants you alive, Weasley," Lucius drawled, "If it were my way, you would be punished in the classical way of a Blood Traitor. You would be put at the bottom of an empty lake, and the water would slowly be added upon you until the last bit of breath drains from your impure body." Ron suddenly stood up, a miraculously unbroken Pocket Lake that had rolled next to Cam's side clenched in his face.

"Here, I'll help you fill it!" Ron offered with what could only be explained as a shit=eating grin, chucking the Pocket Lake at Lucius chest. Only after glancing down at the then soaked Pocket Swamp did Lucius know that something bad was going to happen.

All swamp-related hell broke loose in that moment. The Pocket Swamp opened like a bomb and it shot Lucius back into the other side of the shop. Almost instantly, vines started to grow from every available surface, entangling Death Eaters and completely wrapping Death Eaters from head to toe in the green foliage. A lake started to grow into the middle of the room, filling with lily-pads, some Death Eaters slipping backwards and being immersed into the water that was forming. Trees started to grow faster than Cam had ever seen, shooting up and not even worrying about the ceiling being in their way. Drywall came down in giant explosions of dust, revealing holes in the ceiling to rooms above that Cam and Ron knew were full of merchandise. Unfortunately for the Death Eaters, the room above was full of more Pocket Swamps as well.

"Damn!" Lucius cursed, trying to shoot curses at Cam and Ron as the green started to surround him. A few balls of light appeared in the misty air that had started to form in the room, but they were quickly absorbed by more trees that broke through the ceiling. Lucius tried to charge at Ron and Cam through an opening that he saw, but he was unfortunate enough to trip over the unconscious body of George in the process. He quickly fell backwards, his wand soaring out of his hand and snapping in to against a wall. This paled as Lucius felt something on his back and with horror realized he was on top of a swamp tree that was forming. Even Ron and Cam groaned in pain as Lucius was driven through the ceiling by a tree.

"Come on," Ron shouted, grabbing Cam's hand. They were able to walk around the edge of shop where the swamp had yet to reach and get to the hole where Fred had broken through it. Ron flicked his wand and George sailed out over them, landing on top of Fred's own unconscious body on the sidewalk. They would have probably killed Ron if they had been awake, but they weren't; besides, they would have been more saddened by the sight of their shop being practically destroyed.

Cam could nto help but feel a pang of sadness for his boyfriend's brothers as he watched their shop get eaten by the swamp. Already, branches filled with leaves were busting out of the top windows, swampy water slowly seeping out of them and the front door; order forms were even riding out the front door with coins being deposited at random on the front steps. That was what Fred and George's hard work hard turned into, and Cam felt slightly responsible. Ron seemed to be the same way, looking at the shop with the same mixture of sadness and "good-riddance"-ness that Hermione had experience this morning with the death of Madame C. Suddenly, 8 streams of black bust through the roof of the store and flew off into the distance, and Cam knew that the Death Eaters might return there.

"Come on," Ron said, grabbing Cam's hand and walking over to the knocked-out twins on the sidewalk. Just as Cam felt the familiar squeezing feeling of apparation occurring, Cam could see muggles from around the area wondering there was a stream of water with lily-pads coming from the crack of two buildings.


	19. Chapter 17 part 1

_Author's Note: This is may just seem like the shortest chapter I've ever uploaded because I'm running out of ideas. That day has yet to come. I decided to split this chapter into 2 parts; not because it's about 20,000 words or so, but so that it isn't Valentine's Day until I upload a new chapter. I might stick to this pattern of uploading halves of a chapter because it allows me to post more often. However, I'm quite aware that some people might find the longer chapters a more suitable option for this story. I'd love to hear a second opinion or two on that, as I'm one of the least resolute people when it comes to making decisions :-)_

 _Commençons l'histoire !_

"How many U-No-Poos do we got here?"

There was a rustling of boxes as they were searched for.

"37."

"Okay then. Dungbombs?"

"7 packs. The rest I think are drowning in the sod at the shop."

"Screaming Yo-yos?"

"Probably inserted deep in the rectum of a Death Eater." Ron sighed at his boyfriend and made one final marking, placing it on the top of the box that Cam had been searching in for the Screaming Yo-yos and then looked around the room. The Quidditch Stadium apartment was practically filled to the brim with boxes with the warning text CAUTION: DON'T TOUCH THESE OR YOU MAY LOSE YOUR LIFE AS YOU CURRENTLY HAVE IT!

After they unceremoniously had to leave the joke shop that currently resembled a pre-settlement New Orleans, Ron apparated himself, Cam, and his two unconscious older brothers to the first place he could think of. Ron used a spell in front of the Burger King they landed in front of and the twins immediately awoke, reaching for the wands that Ron had been smart enough to take from them.

"I'm gonna kick Malfoy's bloody arse!" George roared at them, looking around in confusion, "Wait, where are we?... Where's the shop?"

It took Fred and Cam's combined strength to peel a much-more-than-slightly peeved George who was attacking Ron (who had a bloody nose and the beginning of a black eye appearing on his left eye). Cam had the idea of going to a nearby park which Cam often saw on his way to work with food that Ron contentedly munched on while they discuss plans of what they were going to do now that the shop was unsafe for any business, or human for that matter, to inhabit. Fred remembered luckily that Harry had sent them an letter via owl the other day that they had left some merchandise at their stand at the Stadium... enough to the point where the staff at the Stadium considered burning it in the kids tournament that they were going to host with the never-ending torch. Needless to say, they contacted Harry almost immediately.

Harry, under the guise of Simon Halzer, was able to convince the staff at the stadium that George and Fred could have an apartment under the stadium, similar to him. Apparently half the apartments were empty when they weren't housing the entire Bulgarian Quidditch team, so finding an apartment was not a terribly hard event.

Bringing the entire stock that Fred and George had was hell on Earth, however.

The memory of Fred and George telling Ron and him not to move things with magic the first time that he had visited the shop was replaying constantly in Cam's head as he kept going up the elevator the kiosk that housed the left-over items. Fred and George timidly admitted that they had hoped that World Cup would be a chance to make major profit off their ware. And even though their wish definitely came true, it did not excuse, at least in Cam or Ron's mind, the sight of nearly 200 item-ladden boxes that needed to be individually carried from the kiosk to the elevator to what seemed to be the furthest apartment on the longest hallway.

"If it weren't for the fact we did kind of destroy their shop, I'd tell those bastards to do it themselves," Ron muttered in the tone of a threat as he lugged a particularly heavy crate.

When all the items were eventually in the apartment in the basement, inventory had to be taken of all the items that were left of Fred and George's stock. Fortunately for the twins, they had to go to Montreal to re-direct shipments from the company that handled orders for them. That stuck Ron and Cam with the archiving of 200 boxes with no guarantee that the boxes contained one of each item available. This was why Ron and Cam could not thank Harry, who was oddly in just his boxers ("I haven't had to be up before noon in about 2 weeks," Harry explained with a shrug), enough when he offered to help with the task.

"I mean, I kinda the reason that Death Eaters are continuously following you guys," Harry acknowledged while he bent over to pick up a box; Cam laughed as Harry pseudo-flirtatiously shook his ass at Cam, who had noticed that Harry's boxers where coming close to slipping off Harry's hips.

"Well, that sounds about right to me," Harry remarked, sitting down on the couch after scooting a couple of boxes to the side, "This'll be enough to make orders until they can get new things. Speaking of which, when's that gonna happen?" Ron sighed and sat down with a huff next to his friend.

"They said that they were gonna get most of the things that they need by tonight," Ron responded with a yawn, "They're planning to just run the business out of this apartment; they said that it'd be definitely safer than having it out in the middle of Muggles." Ron punctuated this point by shaking his head in disappointment of where the twins had gotten the shop. Harry nodded in agreement, glancing around the apartment.

"These apartments were made to keep out crazy fans," Harry agreed, "People should not be able to randomly come ins-" At that moment, the knob on the door jiggled, as if someone were putting a key into it and unlocking it, and then the door started to be pushed open. Harry and Ron, both a little on edge, instantly went for their wands. They stopped this and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was simply Viktor and Dallas entering the apartment.

"Happy to see you too, ya?" Viktor asked with an amused grin. In one hand he held a key to the apartment, and in the other Dallas' hand. Dallas smiled at Cam and then blushed slightly when his view passed Harry (Cam was assuming because the last time he did see Harry, it was in a heavily sexual moment in their lives). When Cam looked more closely, he saw that Viktor was wearing what looked like a janitor's uniform with the insignia of a maple leaf. Dallas saw Cam staring at it and he laughed too.

"I was expecting a French Maid's outfit, to be honest," Dallas chuckled at his friend, "Viktor just got off work as a janitor for the Canadian Ministry of Magic-"

"-Cleaning up shit from da toilet of da Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department," Viktor deadpanned, still retaining his smile, "And vhen Mikey and I got back to our apartment, I realized I forgot dresser in my apartment from da Vorld Cup. Speaking of vhich, vhy are you guys here?" Harry laughed and got up from the couch, shaking Viktor's hand in a manly handshake that made Dallas roll his eyes a little bit.

"This was your apartment," Harry asked, waving the couple in, "The people here just said it was an apartment that was empty from the Bulgarian team returning home." Viktor nodded, clearing off a chair at the crowded table in the kitchen and sitting upon it.

"I'm sure dat everybody but me is back in Bulgaria," Viktor said, "Although I'm not quite sure. Things in Bulgaria have not been so nice since You.. Voldemort took over your Ministry." Ron and Harry nodded and Dallas shot Cam a confused look about who Voldemort was. Cam mouthed a sentence explanation and Viktor , Harry, and Ron continued their conversation.

"We know," Ron gravely responded, "Things aren't exactly sunshine and stuff here either. Death Eaters came to Fred and George's store just a couple of hours ago. Whole place's destroyed." Viktor's eyes lit up in disbelief, Dallas rubbing his hand to soothe his boyfriend.

"So I'm assuming that they're running deir business from here," Viktor questioned, gesturing to the boxes around. When Harry and Ron nodded, he gave a smile, lighter than the mood of the conversation.

"Sounds like some of my teammates and their friends dat vere here," Viktor said, shaking his head like he was talking about a mischievous toddler, "They don't realize how bad it is in Bulgaria because dey are getting a constant paycheck. But even dey know life is better here, and I heard some of them talking about staying." Dallas absentmindedly nodded, as if he and Viktor had talked about this before. "But a good majority of them could not string a sentence together in English if they tried, they know the barest amount of French from trying to get with girls from Canada, and that's not even the vorse part. They don't realize how vaterlogged the vizard-vorld is around here from Voldemort's takeover. To make matters even vorse, all of them are pure-bloods that do not know anything about the muggle vorld, much less care about it."

"I suppose it's easier to not care about that stuff when you're on a star Quidditch team," Ron agreed, playing with a screaming yo-yo that had fallen out of the box with them in it. That was the general consensus for a silent minute, everybody's mind alight with thoughts of a pureblood wizard like Lucius Malfoy working behind a cash register at a burger place. Then suddenly, a grin formed on Harry's face. The other four males looked at the black-haired in confusion as he stood up.

"Maybe we should not be moping here," Harry told them, "We did not come to Canada to mope, after all."

"Moping's better than Akzaban," said Ron bleakly with a yawn, "Even if we're not moping, though, we still have a shit-ton to do so we remain in Canada and not have to leave." Cam almost had to agree with the pessimistic view of the others. Though they were all alive and well, thinking about the misfortune of all the other witches and wizard that Voldemort had managed to affect without even meeting them was a downer that didn't call for frivolity. Harry rolled his eyes, gesturing at Ron with a bit of an exasperated expression.

"You said it yourself, Ron," Harry pointed out, "It's easier when the Quidditch team's playing it."

"Are you suggesting that ve play Quidditch," Viktor asked, his face lighting up at the mention of the sport, "Maybe you do it different in Canada outside of Vorld Cup, but I think dat ve need 7 players on each team in order to play it." Harry shrugged, walking toward the door.

"We don't have to play Quidditch," Harry said, "But we do need to get out of this dreary apartment before we forget that for now we're safe. C'mon, you guys owe me for helping you move that shit and getting this apartment in the first place. Even though I'm Simon Hazler, that did not come easy." Cam looked at Ron, who looked like he would much rather sit there and complain or go home and watch TV; much to Cam's surprise, the ginger grumbled a little and got up from the sofa, stretching his shoulders.

"I suppose," Ron muttered, but he didn't sound too enthused. Harry rolled his eyes knowingly at his friend and turned again to leave.

"Meet me at the pitch in 10 with a broom," Harry instructed them, "Time to get a little sun."

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?"

These were the words of a concerned Dallas that was 20 feet off the grass of the Quidditch Pitch at the middle of the Stadium. Harry, who was sitting in the stands watching them with a pair of omnoculars gave a half-hearted shrug.

"If you keep on shaking like that, you may fall off," Harryb remarked simply. Dallas' face paled almost immediately and Ron and Viktor laughed good-naturedly; Can would have given a little chuckle as well if he weren't trying to fall off his own broomstick, as it was only really his third time on one.

"So if we're not playing Quidditch, what are we playing?" Ron asked impatiently, "I'm not seeing any balls, and I'm not jousting with broomsticks again (Cam have an uncharacteristic snort) after you knocked Seamus into the lake." Harry's face adopted a look of satisfaction at the memory of what Ron was describing, then the black-haired male bent to his side and picked up a leather ball that Cam remembered to be a Quaffle.

"Ever played football?" Harry asked, throwing the ball for Ron to catch.

"Hermione explained it to me," Ron said in mid-catch, "Where a bunch of people are running around with a black and white ball trying to kick it into a net... and she says that there's a lot of people playing it that pretend to be hurt to disadvantage the other team." Harry made a face as if so the football he'd ever seen flashed before his eyes, and nodded.

You guys are going to be doing something like that," Harry said, "Teams of two, trying to fly down to the hoops and this it in. Each goal will be 1 point, and whoever manages to get 5 points wins."

"Sounds brilliant, Harry," Ron said to his friend with a grin, "Absolutely genius. Tell me again why again you are not participating in this little invention?" Harry shrugged and sat in the seat behind him, looking like he didn't possess a desire to get up.

"I wasn't moping in the apartment like a 5- year-old whose fish died," Harry said, though he was just as down as the rest of them, "I was willing to go outside, as well. If it weren't for me, you would have sit there downing your sorrows in chocolate frogs and screaming Yo-yos. Ron muttered "bugger off" but nonetheless turned to the other three males in brooms.

"I guess that leaves us then," Ron said, "What do we want to do about teams then?"

"How about in couples or something?" inquired Dallas as he without warning descended 10 feet, "Then at least there'd be an experienced flyer on each team. Cam, you're my best friend, but I think we'd be too busy trying not to run into each other to score any points." Cam laughed at the image of him running into Dallas and the other make being catapulted hundreds of feet into to the air before hitting the ground.

"Fair enough," Cam said, wobblingly flying over to the center of the pitch, "I'd probably be too busy staring at Ron's ass." Ron wiggled his eyebrows into an exaggeratedly seductive manner and Dallas snorted. Harry did the same and waved his wand at a scoreboard at the end of the field. The names of the teams that were left over from the World Cup flipped into DIKTOR and RAM. When the other four saw this, more undignified snickers came from them. Harry shot them a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked almost defensively, "They're your names combined to save room on the board!" Ron suppressed another chuckle with this hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, that it is," Ron said in between poorly hidden bouts of laughter,"We got that... but it also sounds like we had sex with a poor girl's male pet sheep."

"What in Merlin's name are you-?" Harry demanded before he understood the subtext to which Ron was referring and then glowed like a Death Eater's curse and then mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like what Ron had said earlier. After laughing a little more at Harry's suspense, they decided that actually beginning the game seemed like a good idea. They all flew towards to center of the pitch with Viktor and Dallas on one side and Cam and Ron on the other. Ron threw the ball to Viktor.

"It's only fair," Ron laughed, "I mean, you did just have to fish shit out of the toilet." Viktor gave a small grin and glanced over at his boyfriend as if he were having a nonverbal conversation with him. Then Viktor turned to Run and Cam.

"Ready to lose?" Viktor asked playfully.

"You wish," Ron said in the same tone a voice, looking at Harry as if he expected Harry to blow a whistle or something like that. Harry half-heartedly raised his wand into the air and shot a couple feeble sparks from the end. The word "Spoilsport" appeared on Ron's lips, but the game began regardless.

Viktor immediately threw the ball to Dallas, who shakily started to ascend with the ball under one arm. Ron shot a look at Cam that Cam could interrupt as him wanting Cam to follow Dallas while Ron did the same with Viktor. Ron instantly flew towards the Bulgarian, the two flying up in the air in some complicated spiral pattern. Cam flew to Dallas who gave a cheeky grin.

"Can't you pick on somebody of your own skill level?" Dallas chortled as his broom sped along while it vibrated like mad.

"I'm not much better than you," Cam replied as he tried to center himself on his own broom, "At the very least your first time on a broom was willing and not at a hundred freakin' kilometres per hour." Dallas looked down in amused pity at his broom, which was going about a fast walking pace.

"Wouldn't mind going faster to be completely honest," Dallas admitted, "I don't understand; Vik just said to lean- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Dallas was greeted with a rapid surprise as he did as his boyfriend instructed. The moment he lean sightly forward, he shot like a cork past Cam, who barely had the time to fly out of the way. Cam snickered at the horrified expression on his friend's face until he realized that he was heading towards Ron and Viktor, and he wasn't sure that he had reached stopping in his training.

"Merlin I'm getting dizzy following you," Ron was saying to Viktor as he followed Viktor closely.

"Velcome to my world," Viktor replied, shifting to the right to try to lose the tail that was Ron. He would eventually do so, but not by outflying the ginger. Viktor heard Dallas screaming quicky followed by the sound of Ron cursing as he was hit full by Dallas.

"Sorry!" Dallas called back.

"No problem!" Ron yelled, rubbing his arm slightly, "At least you're probably going to make the first goal." Cam saw that Ron was right. At the rate that Dallas was rocketing along, he'd go right through the middle ring, ensuring a painful but perfectly legal goal. Cam asked a mischievous smile, in the back of his mind remembering being goalie for Hockey. Cam forward to fly forward, but at a quick piece where he could stop it needed.

Dallas was not paying to much of anything, as he was fairly worried about crashing into a giant, wooden hoop at quite a quick speed. Just as he was certain that he was going to pass through one of the rings, a blur appeared to the right of his vision.

"Cam, I don't think that's a good idea!" Dallas warned Cam as the brunette pulled his broom in front of him standing still with no intention on moving. Dallas kept approaching, and Cam stood motionless save for the gentle bob of his broom.

"Ummm... Cam, I'd really get outta the way."

No such luck.

"Cam, what the hell are you doing?"

Cam simply grinned, giving no indication to Dallas exactly what he was doing as he gripped his broom determinedly.

"CAM!"

At this point, Cam and Dallas were 10 metres apart, and that distance would be cleared by Dallas in record time and right into Cam if the brunette didn't have an idea on what to do. Cam backed up with his broom to almost inside the hoop, then he zoomed at Dallas at about an equal speed with his left arm dangling down. Just as Viktor, Ron, And Harry collectively held their breath as a mighty collision was expected, Cam reached Dallas, his free arm knocking the Quaffle out of Dallas' hands. Fortunately for Dallas, the force of the action knocked the broom into a static hovering that relieved the male.

"Hey, Ron!" Cam yelled at his boyfriend, tossing the leather ball into the ginger's hands. Ron had an impressed look on his face, but he still tucked the ball under his arm and flew at breakneck speed at the hoop. Viktor we too busy looking dumbfounded in Cam's direction, so soon a 1 was flashing next to RAM on the scoreboard.

"That was very amazing for a muggle," Viktor said impressed, "No offense, but but many muggles are renowned for their skills on a broomstick."

"Maybe more that's gonna change by us kicking your ass," Cam said in a cocky play-sarcasm that was not missed by Viktor. He caught the ball from Ron and handed it to Dallas, gripping his broom and giving a smile that matched Cam's tone.

"Maybe I should stop taking it easy on you then," Viktor said. After a short tutorial on how to properly stop a broom, the game began again, and Viktor's promise to go all out was not an empty threat.

Cam had seen the Bulgarian during the world cup when he was playing, and Cam had not given Viktor enough credit. Viktor really did have the characteristics that Harry would think would make a good seeker. Viktor's broom skills were really unmatched, Viktor being able to do flips at the drop of a hat and turns that would have sent Cam into the stands. He also had great vision, being able to see Cam or Ron flying after him and flip under them while going backwards. It was a miracle that Ron and him were keeping up with him.

It was not long before each of the teams had 4 points, and all four of them were panting, but still eager to get that final point to win. The crowd consisting of a Harry that had had time to go get popcorn cheered through mouthfuls of food, encouraging no team in particular to obtain the final point. Ron and Cam looked at each other with determined looks; the pressure to best the professional Quidditch player turned janitor at something with brooms was tangible.

"What do you suppose we do?" Ron asked Cam in hushed tones. Cam shook his head and looked over to Viktor and Dallas, who was covered in grass and dirt after having fallen to the ground during a particular tough play that Viktor was trying to enact. Ron shook his head in disappointment that made Cam chuckle softly.

"Don't you think that you're taking this just a bit too seriously," Cam laughed in a both ironic and amused voice, as he wanted to win as well. Ron smiled and shot another look at Viktor and Dallas that were laughing at how serious they were being at this. Cam didn't care, as he did have a bit of a competitive side. If Ron were on the ground, Cam could see his boyfriend pacing like mad.

"Aren't you the one who's supposed to know more about football?" Ron asked.

"I played it just as a kid in kindergarten," Cam admitted, "I know about as much as you do as far as technique." Ron chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"So there's a bunch of people kicking around a white ball-" Ron said.

"...And people pretending to be hurt to disadvantage the other team," Cam finished, a mischievous smile that Ron returned forming across his face. Cam didn't like to think that he was devious, at least to the point of being Maya's level of deviousness, but he could not help flash a small across the center line to Dallas as they lined up to play what would be the last play of the game.

"I know, I'm a mess," Dallas chuckled, thinking that Cam's smile was about the mud and grass. Ron and Cam shot each other one last knowing look before Harry lazily threw some popcorn that signaled that he wanted to see who would win. Viktor gripped the ball that was his and Dallas's for that round and threw it to his boyfriend, speeding forward to go to the other side of the field. Ron and Cam waited, speeding all the way over ot the goal that Viktor and Dallas were just guarding during the last page.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" bellowed Harry at Cam and Ron as they reached the end of the field they were aiming for, looking to see Dallas confusedly looking back as they hovered near his goal-post.

"Did you give up?" Dallas asked playfully. Cam kept his face placid until Dallas and Viktor were about 15 meters away from the goals. Viktor raised his arms to insinuate that he wanted Dallas to throw him the ball, and Cam knew instantly that his and Ron's plan would come together perfectly. The moment that Dallas put his arm back to launch the ball to his boyfriend, Cam threw himself forward on his broomstick to perform an acceleration he would have pinned on Dallas just minutes before. He zoomed forward so fast that he could see blurry shapes, but the only blur he worried about was the red leather ball.

Cam quickly slammed into the path of the quaffle, hitting it full force and spiraling the ground.

The moment that Cam made connection with the ground (no pain was involved in the landing), he pretended to fall on his side, clutching the Quaffle. Cam tried to suppress his smile as he heard Harry gasp and get up on his seat. The soft sound of Viktor landing and then Dallas following, tripping off his broom could be heard as the two went towards Cam to make sure that the brunette was all right.

"Oh my god, Cam, are you alright?" Dallas said to Cam with a worried tone of voice, walking towards him.

"Back up!" Ron's voice shot through the stadium. The ginger zoomed towards where his boyfriend lay in a spectacular emulation of what would have happened if it were real. Cam allowed himself to slit his eyes and he could see Ron with believable worry on his face. He then shot a look of blame toward Viktor and Dallas.

"What did you to him?" Ron shot at them venomously.

"I svear, he just got in the vay vhen Dal threw da ball to me," Viktor explained, obviously trying to console Ron. But a fake-sad Ron was inconsolable, walking over to kneel by Cam. Cam almost snorted at the fact that Ron had his broom still situated into his left hand.

"Cam, can you hear us?" Ron said. Cam pretended not to hear him.

"C'mon, Cam, wake up!"

Cam made a little groaning noise.

"Ron, what'd he say?" asked Dallas, looking to Ron for confirmation.

"Ron...quaff..."

"Vhat?" inquired Viktor. Cam opened his eyes faintly as if he just gotten out of a haze and looked to Ron, winking once before continuing the façade.

"Ron, get the quaffle." Cam sprung up, handing the red ball to the equally red-haired male in front of him. Cam could then see Ron shoot into the air like a cork, Dallas and Viktor looking at him in totally expected shock. Ron got to the hoop before Dallas and Viktor could even think about re-mounting their brooms, tossing it through the ring so casually, like he hadn't just planned what he did to win. The scoreboard shot out little fireworks as RAM got 1 more point to make a 5, but Cam barely noticed that as he saw Harry go down to the field with an amused grin on his face.

"And you called me eager to get out here," Harry laughed.

"Yeah," Dallas said impressed, "You've never been that...tricky...during hockey season."

"You should go out for Quidditch, " Viktor said in the same tone of voice, "You'd fit right in." Cam shrugged and caught the ball when Ron flew overheard with it, turning to them with it in his hands.

"I think I should stick to soccer," Cam grinned.


	20. Chapter 17 part 2

"Something's bothering you," Cam said to Ron as he ran the bar of soap across the ginger's shoulders; he didn't even have to ask if there was anything wrong, as Ron's shoulders were slumping and the permanent dirty grin that Ron usually had was gone.

"Nothing," Ron muttered. Cam rolled his eyes but continued to run the bar of soap across his boyfriend's soft skin.

"Bullshit," Cam stated simply without batting an eyelash. Ron chuckled softly, turning his back to face Cam's face with a grin that was more like him.

"You really don't get enough credit sometimes, Saunders," Ron joked, but then again drooped his head to look at the water running from the shower-head in front of them running into the drain at Cam's feet.

After the impromptu game of Quid-ball that had been played ("That was totally rigged," Dallas jested as they walked off the field), Dallas and Viktor went to the apartment that would hold the new center of business for Fred and George's store and got the dresser that Viktor had forgotten during the World Cup. Then they went home to put it in their apartment and shower since they were, as Viktor put it, "smelling like vhat comes out of Ministry workers". Ron and Cam decided, as they noticed that they weren't exactly fresh as daisies either, to shower as well. They were going to use the one in Harry's room or possibly Viktor's ex-apartment, but Harry, Fred, and George had claimed those for their own.

"Sorry," Harry shrugged as he got off his shirt and got a towel from his room, "I need this just as bad as you guys. Try down by the stadium; the opponent side locker rooms should be open for use."

When Ron and Cam got there, the smell and sight instantly reminded Cam of the locker room at the ice rink. Cam cringed at the ungodly terror that was this place, but knew full well that he didn't have any room to talk with odor. So he and Ron de-robed and got into the shower. The moment that they started the water, Cam knew that something was eating at Ron, as the ginger didn't playfully pinch his ass or tried to splash Cam with the water before it heated slightly.

"Tell me about it," Cam mused, letting the suds fall of Ron's muscular shoulders and then slowly moving the soap down his back, "You're not still upset about the shop, are you? I mean, it's true that it did just happen a couple of hours ago, but it wasn't your fault." Ron didn't say a word, but this silence proved what Cam was saying could not be any more true. Cam put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder and moved his head near Ron's face.

"It's not your fault," repeated Cam in a soft voice, "You did what you had to do. Fred and George will get a new shop and everything, but not if they were dead. You saved their lives, and they're not mad about that."

"I know that I should feel lucky that they're alive," Ron agreed, "But I destroyed their dream. They've been planning this for the better part of 2 years, and I literally just took that all away from them. The last time that happened... it was our Mom doing that. And it probably made them think of her... it just seems like I can't stop screwing up." Cam didn't say a word, just going up behind Ron and hugged Ron from behind. He knew that Ron's had always been self conscious, having 5 older brothers to stand out from, and being the friend of Harry Potter, a wizard that almost everybody and their grandmother would recognize going out and about.

"I happen to like when you screw...up," Cam responded mischievously, grinding his newfound erection that he got from Ron's warm body in Ron's crack. Ron felt this motion and turned back with a small smile that showed that Cam definitely did improve his mood.

"Isn't it unhealthy to get over your emotions with sex?" Ron asked. Cam shurgged.

"They say Burger King's unhealthy, but we still go their every week; besides, how do you think that we're gonna burn it off?" Cam faux-hyperflirtatiously responded. It was usually Cam's role to roll his eyes at Ron's banter, but Ron took the role this time and Cam could tell he was grateful for it.

The two males' lips met and Cam was heavily reminded of the day after they met in the locker room at the hockey center. Water dripped down their unclothed bodies as they wrestled with their tongues, trying to win at the liplock that they had going on. Cam loved having sex with Ron a lot, but the feeling of Ron's ginger stubbled rubbing up against his smoother face would never cease to arouse him.

The last time Ron had taken measures to improve Cam's shitty mood. That meant that Cam felt he should do the same for his boyfriend. Cam slowly removed his mouth from Ron's and slowly kissed down Ron's defined jaw, feeling the hair there tickle his lips. He then continued down Ron's neck, ghosting his white teeth down a particularly apparent vein. Ron shivered, but it was not a shiver that showed he didn't like it.

"Goddamn," Ron muttered as Cam lifted his arms and attached his mouth to Ron's hairy pits, kissing the hair filled indentation that would drive his boyfriend completely wild. Cam admitted that he did have a reservation or two about Ron's fetish, but that fact Ron had just been showering and the fact that Ron looked like he was about to pass out from pure pleasure made Cam get over it. Cam kissed across Ron's chest, curling his tongue over Ron's hardened nipples and then attacking the other with the same gusto as the first.

After Ron was without a doubt hard, Cam again continued his invetiable journey downward. Ron had been working out a smidge and it was beginning to show as Cam felt faint abs under his mouth as he went downwards, leaving obscene purple marks that Hermione would object highly when she saw them as Ron often didn't bother putting on a shirt after he woke up. Cam then felt the feeling of the hair of Ron's snail trail on the skin of his nose.

Ron was almost harder than Cam had ever seen his boyfriend; he was definitely over the shop incident, at least for this time. His cock was pointing at Cam's face in a hilariously accusatory manner, the head red and dripping pre-cum. Cam hallowed his cheeks and started taking the hardened prick into his mouth. Ron gasped from the contrast of the water that had since ran cold and the feeling of Cam's mouth that felt like an oven on his dick.

"You don't fucking mess around," Ron gasped, his fingers tangling in the brunette locks in an encouraging way. Cam wrapped his tongue almost like a ring around the leaking head while rubbed Ron's hairy perenium with his free hand. Ron's moans couldn't be surpressed as Cam's tongue dipped into the slit; Cam could taste the salty, bitter taste from Ron's semen (it was probably because they had gone to a fast food place just hours before). He then commenced to bob on the erect member quickly, slowly enough so that Ron was not going to come in a hurry, but fast enough so that Ron felt robbed of an explosive orgasm. All the while, his hand slid from Ron's taint down to Ron's hole (Ron jumped as he felt Cam circle it with a lazy finger).

Ron leaned his head back against the wall of the shower (which probably wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world as the wall was made out of cement) with his lower body jutted out to give Cam the needed room for his actions. Cam decided to move his focus from Ron's knob the hairy balls that hung below it. Cam couldn't help but think back to what Luke had said once. Apparently the eldest Baker liked his balls played with, but the girl he happened to be shagging that week didn't like that Luke had hair on them. So that meant Cam looked away to avoid further accusations that he was gay while Luke showed the rest of his team his baby-smooth balls in contrast to his crotch covered by light blond hairs. Shaking that memory out of his head, Cam took one of the round testicles into his mouth and began to suck as he flicked his finger around Ron's ring of muscle. With a whine, Ron thrusted his hips back to try to get the finger inside of him. Cam came to the conclusion that he should stop teasing Ron so much, so he slowly inserted the finger in and curled it to brush Ron's prostate softly.

Ron bucked upwards as his sweet-spot was skimmed across and this gave Cam the room to take another ball into his mouth. Cam bit down softly on it and Ron made a noise that made it very clear that he was in between pain and pleasure with the action. Cam then took the entire sack into his mouth, which wasn't without difficultly as he felt some spit run down from his lips. Simultaneously, he took the finger from Ron and then slid in two, scissoring Ron's walls apart to prepare him.

At this point, Ron, although he appreciated that his boyfriend was trying hard to pleasure him, gasped out some tangled sentence that Cam didn't need a translator to know what he wanted. Ron got up and leaned his hands up against the wall of the showers, sticking his ass out almost in an obscene way. However, Cam's member proved that he found it really hot. Cam used spit to lubricate the pair of fingers that he had just been using just a moment ago. He slowly placed them at Ron's entrance, and they slid in without much resistance on Ron's part. Cam used them to teasingly and slowly fuck his boyfriend, who groaned every time the fingers accidentally slipped past his prostate.

"Merlin's beard, you just want me to suffer, don't you?" Ron asked in a mixture of arousal, jest, and annoyance, "Isn't there a word for that?"

"Schadenfreude," Cam answered, having remembered the word from when Degrassi did a musical with a musical number about the concept.

Before long, Cam had three tantalizing fingers going in and out of Ron, and Ron was making noises that reminded Cam of a cat. At first Ron had one hand on his member to stroke in time with Cam's digits. It wasn't long before he abandoned that method and simply enjoyed the feeling of Cam teasing him mercilessly, gasping rather loudly when Cam finally hit his prostate with dead-on precision that Ron knew Cam was more than capable of. Cam leaned forward to kiss at Ron's defined shoulders and wiggled his fingers to continue to play with his boyfriend's entrance. Low guttural moans confirmed Ron's enjoyment of this activity.

"You could have just started with that, you know exactly where it is," Ron grumbled half-heartedly and Cam merely shrugged. He gave a couple more teasing passes with his fingers before removing them. Ron smiled, like he couldn't believe that they were finally at this point, and walked over to where he had since discarded his clothes. He came back with his wand clenched in his hand. Cam held out his hand, and Ron performed the spell for lube, which appeared in his outstretched palm. Cam rubbed some on his member and then the remaining amount at Ron's entrance. Ron groaned as Cam inserted himself into him, but Cam could tell that it was certainly not a noise of pain.

Ron had offered Cam many times bottoming, and Cam had bottomed for the ginger before, but the feeling of his rod being squeezed by Ron's muscles was not a feeling he wanted to ever cease feeling. Ron didn't seem to want to give up his spot as he felt Cam run up against his prostate. He was practically growling because Cam was adopting a steadily increasing pace that felt great for both of them (Cam could not see Ron due to the position that they were having sex, but Ron's face was opened in a stereotypical "o" of euphoria).

Hermione always complained when Cam and Ron did this, half because of her rather conservative views on it and half because of the boys' volume. The slapping sounds of slick flesh on flesh echoed throughout the locker room, but this was far from the forefront of either of their minds. However, if they had been paying much attention, they would have heard a faint voice that sounded like it was coming from the end of the hallway that lead to the locker room.

Completely naive of this fact, Cam leaned his body so that his face neared the place where his boyfriend's shoulder met his chest. Ron lifted up his arm to give Cam the room to teasingly kiss area, evoking a particularly loud noise or of Ron that just happened to block out what would have been an audible trio of voices in the middle of a conversation in a language that was not English. But as the two males did not hear it, it did not bother them.

"Blimey, Cam," Ron managed to get out through his pants of effort, "Where did you get all this pent-up frustration? Those Lightning Lickers weren't ready for distribution yet."

"Stop being attractive," Cam quipped bank in a similarly out of breath fashion just as the sound of the door opening tag tight the room and the owners of the voices walking in. Cam saw that Ron's legs were getting tired, so he tapped on the ginger's shoulders and gestured playfully to the floor. Ron understood but playfully rolled his eyes; Ron got on his hands and knees, a position that Can was fond of and Ron found unsteady, at least for him. Still, Ron smiled and wiggled his ass playfully as Cam kneeled behind him and placed the head of his penis at Ron's hole just as the lockers in the room clanged together as if the three people in the main locker room were putting something away.

Cam and Ron were at the point where everything that wasn't in a one meter radius was a blurry haze of lust. Cam had lost any possible measured pace that he had in the first place, his balls slapping Ron's cheeks noisily, not that Ron was complaining. Face down, Ron made almost undignified noises as Cam proved that he knew exactly where his prostate was. Cam moved Ron's hand from his member and began to pump it in time we his thrusts, though he felt a familiar tingling in his balls and the two orbs starting to tighten as his end became nigh. Just as he felt like he was about to orgasm, Ron and him happened to look up at the same time, and Cam felt his stomach drop and his erection droop slightly, and he felt Ron do the same.

The other males stood at the entrance to the showers, with arms crossed and amused looks on their faces.

If Cam hadn't been worried about getting caught in that moment of time in the locker room, Cam would have instantly realized who the three males were; Ron had a poster that he gotten at the World Cup saying exactly who they were. Dobiesław Snežna, Vlad Chotimíra, and Plamen Zlaktov stood at the entrance to the showers with a look like they had caught children with their hands in a cookie jar, and Cam passively noticed that they were completely shirtless; Cam didn't think that zooming around on a hunk of wood would do anything for your body, but the sculpted chests in front of him proved his thoughts to be invalid. But this was not at the forefront of his mind, as he was more worried what would happen now that they were discovered.

"Какво правите?" said Chotimíra in a teasing voice, but Cam had no idea what he was saying, Chotimíra flipped his long brown hair that hung around his shoulders that Cam didn't notice on the posters or the pitch; it was probably a recent thing for the Quidditch player., True to the build of someone who had to beat a fast-moving heavy objets, he had biceps that Cam would be surprised if he could fit his hand around, and he had a perfect upper body to match that featured a little brown fuzz. Chotimíra's blue eyes glittered with a bit of mischief and when he turned to Snežana on his right.

"We'll just leave," Cam said nervously, imagining the utter embarrassment of being thrown out of the stadium because of this. Chotimíra, Snežana, and Zlaktov chuckled, though Cam was not sure they understood what they were saying. Zlaktov seemed to take note of what they were seeing in front of them and adopted a look to match it.

"Охранителите ще ценят това," Zlaktov commented in a tone that seemed like he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Do the guards really have to be involved?" Ron asked nervously, "къпяхме, както човека нормалени." Cam and the other three males looked at the ginger in amazement at his Bulgarian (Cam was starting to believe that Ron was a bigger fan of Krum than he had let on) for a few seconds before the three Bulgarians chuckled and looked at them with surprising contact considering that Cam was still inside of Ron at the time.

"Ve bet you vere," responded Sneảna in heavily accented English, "Just like you are now. it is no big problem. Ve vere valking down da hall after late lunch folloving some Quidditch practice vhen he heard loud noises. Ve vere not expecting to find this." He gave them another look and looked pensive like Zlaktov had been.

"I recognize you," he responded, stroking his chin, "You vere vith Dallas during Vorld Cup. You must be the other gay couple dat he vas mentioning, yes?"

"Yeah, we're friends with Dallas," Cam responded with a nod, getting up and removing his cock from Ron in the most inconspicuous way that he could manage, "I know Dallas said that some of your team was staying in Canada. I'm assuming that you are a part of that?" The other three nodded in unison.

"Canada is much better pay than Bulgaria vhen Quidditch Season is over," responded Zlaktov with a nod, "Girlfriends vanted to return home to family, so ve stay here to make extra money for our family in Bulgaria. Unfortunately, our girlfriends do not like the long distance, so ve are... how do you say, broken up." Chotimíra and Snežana were quick to agree.

"And they are jealous of Canadian vomen as vell," Chotimíra remarked with a bark of laughter at his words, ""They are alvays too eager to get into bed vith you", "I'm surprised they have not been pregnant many times over"...They think that Canadian vomen are bad, but Canadian men must also have something that is attractive. Viktor got here last and vas first to get action with Canadian, and it vas a guy." They again returned their looks to the naked males in front of them, who both blused; Ron coyly covered his crotch with his hands, which made the Bulgarian males laugh any harder.

"I suppose we should go," Cam said in a voice high from embarrassment, but the Bulgarian males made no move to let them through to the locker room. Instead, they were regarding him and his boyfriend with the same look of mirth, but there seemed to a be a glint of what was almost curiosity.

"You vere enjoying vhat you vere doing, yes?" Zlaktov inquisitively, "Even though you both are men." Cam and Ron looked at him, unsure if he was critical of the fact that they were both male, but Zlaktov shaking his head and smiling confirmed that this was not the case.

"My English is not good enough to say vhat I am asking," Zlaktov apologized quickly, "Vhat I meant is... Viktor said he has...done that...vith Dallas, and it feels natural, like doing this vith a female vith obvious differences. I know that you are muggle according to Viktor, and apparently it is more accepted in the muggle world. Ve do not learn about much that in vizaird vorld, much less how they have sex. I know how it is done, but I have always wondered if it is truly enjoyable." Cam , who was a little surprised at the Quidditch player's bluntness, looked at Ron, who nodded as if he thought this could be representative of a world-view from someone who was raised in a magic family. Cam shrugged and looked at him.

"I find it enjoyable," said Cam, "When I was figuring out I was gay, I kind of still had that mindset that straight sex is normal and gay sex is gross, and I kinda realized that all sex is a little gross, but it does feel good once you stop overthinking it."

"I second that," Ron joined in and the Bulgarians laughed at that statement.

"I suppose that that is reasonable," Zlaktov responded, looking at the other two males, "As interesting as that vas, ve honestly came here to use da shower. If it vould not be a bother, ve vere vondering if ve could use it as vell."

"Of course," Cam said politely, "To be honest, we could use another shower." They nodded and went off to go get shampoo and soap while Ron and Cam went under another stream of shower to wash off the smell of sweat that somehow still managed to cling to their bodies during their little session. After a minute or so, Snežana, Chotimíra, and Zlaktov re-entered the showers holding their shampoos and soaps, this time fully unclothed. Cam and Ron both gave each other knowing looks as their eyes followed their naked bodies.

Cam and Ron could now see the physical gains that Quidditch gave the human body, and they were not terribly disappointed. The first gaze drifted to Chotimíra, as he was the first one to enter their line of sight. Chotimíra, true to the stereotype of a beater, had a more stocky build to his body. As he put the shampoo into his long hair, Cam's eyes travelled down Chotimíra's muscular body. Like his chest, the rest of him was not that hairy, but there was a little fuzz on his legs and around his member. Both Cam and Ron tried not to focus their gaze too much on that area of his anatomy as to not make the Bulgarian feel weirded out, but they still managed to get an eyeful of it. It was an uncircumcised length of about 5.5 inches that was rather wide in structure that had a rather prominent vein running down the side of it. Snežana was a chaser, so he had a bit of a thinner build similar to Cam's, but it was definitely nothing to sneeze at. Matching the black hair on the blue-haired male's head, Snežana had rather thick body hair, starting at his chest and continuing down his chest (Cam could see a tattoo of what seemed to be a unicorn below his left pectoral). Below his abs that Cam felt almost jealous of lay Snežana had another tattoo, this time of a quaffle going through a goal, and below that amid a forest of curly black hairs lay Senảna's member, a thinner 6 and 1/4 inch length. Zlaktov was also a chaser, but he was more in the vein of Chotimíra's structure. He had arguably the biggest biceps of the three, though Cam had not had the ability to see that until that moment because Chotimíra had been at the forefront of them and Zlaktov was behind his right. Zlaktov had black hair like that of Snežana's but brown eyes unlike either of the two. There was not a lot of body hair on him except for some around his nipples, around his member (about 5 and 3/4 inches), and to Ron's delight, a bush of it hiding beneath his arms. Apparently Ron Ron was not too subtle, a fact that Cam had known since he met him, because Zlaktov caught ROn's wondering eyes as he rinsed the soap of his shoulders.

"You like?" asked Zlaktov teasingly, thinking that Ron was staring at his chest, "Many girls in Bulgaria like us simply due to our bodies."

"I wonder why," Cam stated a bit sarcastically with a laugh, gesturing to the black haired male's abs, "You guys are pretty ripped for sitting on a wooden stick and riding around." Chotimíra shrugged and began to rub soap on his pectorals.

"Balance is something that requires muscle," he responded simply, "And a grueling veek of training before the first week in the season does not hurt things either." He looked at Cam and smiled a little bit.

"You have a good body as vell," Chotimíra said a little confusedly, "You must play some sort of sport as well." Cam nodded and took the bar of soap that Ron was holding.

"Hockey," Cam stated simply before he was greeted by 3 confused looks. "It's this sport in the Muggle world where you skate on ice, and you hit this little round thing called a puck with sticks. It has two goals and you try to shoot as many goals you can into the net of the other team." The three Bulgarians looked a little amazed, as if they couldn't believe that such a sport really existed.

"Muggles have the most interesting vays to do thinks sometimes, no offense," Snežana pondered aloud, "I have ice skated before, but I have never thought to hit something around on it vith a stick...it seems that you have brought a stick of your own." Cam was confused at the black haired male's statement until he looked down and realized that his penis was coming up to say hello. Cam turned bright red; this reminded him of one time in the locker room at the hockey center that something similar happened and he never heard the end of it from his teammates (they called him Hard-ing's Son for weeks, as that was the name of the center). Snežana shook his head and laughed.

"Ve're all men here," he responded, "I know back in Bulgaria if it happened, ve vould just get out of that one's vay and let him...take care of problems." Ron and Cam slowly found grins crawling onto their faces as their brains slowly processed what Snežana was saying. Did he just make a reference to one of his teammates masturbating in the shower with them present? Cam and Ron met three other smiling faces, but nobody said a word.

"Hey... Cam, is it?" Zlaktov called to the brunette with a grin that told Ron and Cam everything on his mind, "I have a spot on my back that I cannot reach. Could you help me vith that?" Cam chuckled as he kind of had a feeling that there was more to this simple favor than what met the eye. Still, he walked over behind him and took the bar of soap he had in his hand and began to rub a spot just below Zlaktov's shoulders that Cam assumed that Zlaktov could probably reach by himself. Either way, Cam continued to do the act until Zlaktov suddenly moved his upper body and that caused Cam to lose hold of the soap. Rolling his eyes at the "don't drop the soap" jokes that were probably running through Ron's head, he went to retrieve the white rectangle. He got about half-way up before his face hit something and Cam saw that it was Zlaktov's member.

"Oops," said Zlaktov's conniving voice, confirming exactly what Ron and Cam had theorized. Cam threw a look over to Ron.

"I don't know, that might be a little too gay for you guys," Cam quipped, "We probably should not." Chotimíra, having caught on to the joke first, laughed at the two males in front of him.

"It would not be gay at all," Chotimíra replied, "It would be... taking care of a problem." With that, Cam and Ron knew that the three others definitely didn't see fooling around like this as a threat to their heterosexuality.

Cam couldn't believe how many times he'd gotten into this situation of doing stuff with Ron and random guys, but he was not going to complain in the slightest. Though he was a bit more levelheaded than Ron and he was not as intense as, say, a Maya, he was still a teenage boy with hormones. And now he and his boyfriend had three more than willing participants standing in front of them.

"Right then, now that's been established," Ron, regaining his usual not-able-to-feel-any-awkwardness-in-a-situation voice, "Какво иската, че правим?" Chotimíra, Snežana, and Zlaktov looked sheepishly at each other, as if they had not thought exactly what this would entail. Unsurprisingly, Ron did not miss a beat.

"May I make a suggestion?" Ron asked, the others shrugging their shoulders. Ron then sat down with his cock pointing up the air, giving it a few offhanded strokes. Then he looked at the other four males in the room as if they were doing something strange.

"It's not gonna do it itself, you know," Ron complained in a grandiloquent manner. Now knowing what the ginger had in mind. Chotimíra, Snezhana, Zlaktov, and Cam walked over to the area of the locker room where Ron sat and got in a circle formation, Cam to Ron's left, Chotimíra to Cam's, Snezhana to Chotimíra's, and finally Zlaktov between Snezhana and Ron. With everybody situated, Ron reached over and suddenly gave a few lazy strokes to Zlaktov's member. Zlaktov understandably gave a little grunt of surprise, but it wasn't that he felt violated; his cock springing to hardness due to the wetness of Ron's hand was proof of that.

"I thought we should start with something that's a little more familiar," Ron explained over another moan from Zlaktov. Whether the double entendre was caught or not, the Bulgarians and Cam got down onto the same level as Ron and Zlaktov. Cam reached over with his left and began to stroke his boyfriend, who gasped at the feeling of Cam's hand, but soon focused again on Zlaktov.

Cam slowly moved his wrapped hand around the length of Ron, rubbing a thumb over the sensitive head, then slowly going the shaft to play with Ron's balls. While he slowly ran his hand back up the ginger's cock, Cam felt a warm, strong hand close slowly around his cock. Fulling not expecting that, he looked over to see Chotimíra looking at him with an expectant look. Seeing Zlatkov's head leaning back while Ron's hand kept coming, he jerked his head back. Chotimíra got the hint and gave a few experimental motions on Cam's rod. A low groan was torn from Cam's throat by the gentle yet strong pressure put on his dick by Chotimíra's wet hand.

Once that Chotimíra, Zlaktov, and Snežana realized they were working with the same parts they had possessed their entire lives, things started to heat up at a much faster rate. While Cam adjusted his body so that he could put a teasing mouth on Ron's leaking member, Chotimíra started a decent pace on his member. Being uncircumcised himself, Chotimíra seemed to know exactly how to slowly rub the skin on Cam's cock with his thumb and forefinger (by the sounds of it, Snežana had the same idea). Ron gasped at the feeling of Cam's warm mouth on him and used his free hand to keep as much of Cam's sinful mouth on his rod, giving a strained yet playful smile as he thrust his balls into Cam's chin.

All that could be heard in the showers was the sound of slick flesh and moans as each respective male thrusted upwards to keep the contact with the other's hand (or mouth in the case of Ron). Cam made little noises of contentment as Chotimíra copied a technique that Snežana was doing to him. He put his thumb on one side of his shaft and then the other four fingers on the other side, making a motion that Cam of somebody trying to open a bottle with a cap. At the same time, Ron felt Cam's mouth go lower from his cock down to as far as he could on Ron's taint that he could go with his current position. Ron whined a little as he felt the bare tip of Cam's tongue go near his hole tantalizingly.

"Подигравач," muttered Ron under his breath. Cam didn't know what that meant in Bulgarian, but the other three got a laugh out of it. But he knew that if this is what Ron wanted to continue with, they could not do it in the current position they were doing it in. Zlaktov was a little disappointed as Ron took his hand off his cock, but that was soon made null and void as Ron put his mouth over his member. The Chotimíra and Snežana looked in fascination as Ron got on all fours with his mouth working on a Bulgarian-profanity-shouting Zlaktov, his ass out towards Cam. Cam slowly turned his neck so he didn't have to move his body and lose the stimulation from Chotimíra and ran his tongue across Ron's hole. Husky moans sounding around Zlaktov's member proved that Ron was a fan of this.

Cam could have almost laughed at the faces of Chotimíra and Snežana if he'd seen them (he supposed rimming wasn't something they had experienced often or even at all). But he simply worried on swirling the tip of his tongue around Ron's entrance, occasionally acting like he was going to insert the tip before moving away from it in the perfect way to torment Ron. That was making Ron's oral work on Zlaktov a little subpar, but Zlaktov didn't seem to care all that much. And speaking of oral work, Cam was in the middle of absolutely assaulting Ron's entrance with his tongue when suddenly his surprised hot breath could be felt by Ron. A quick look back showed that Chotimíra had warmed up to the idea of oral and had tentatively placed his mouth on Cam's member. He gave a few experimental bobs, but even that was hard; Snežana, though Zlaktov had long abandoned stimulating him, was jerking his member while he gave Chotimíra the same treatment.

As the rhythmic sounds of flesh was replaced with the sound of mouths busy at work, the scene was becoming more and more like Cam's ultimate wet dream: a bunch of muscular guys in the locker room in who-knows-where servicing each other (and to Cam's surprise, quite well). Chotimíra, though probably not having experience of sucking a dick, seemed to mirror what he'd want to be done to him in a similar situation, running his tongue titillatingly between Cam's head and foreskin. All the while he was trying to keep on working on rimming a Ron who pushed his hips back to prolong the contact between his hole and Cam's mouth. The sight was probably a strange one to a bunch of heterosexual males, and Ron was quick to point that out when he came up for air.

"They're looking at us like we're crazy a bit," Ron managed to breath out over to Cam while he got some air while servicing Zlaktov, "I don't think they realize how good it feels." Cam nodded, slowly inserting a teasing finger inside of his boyfriend.

"When Drew had it done to him the first time, he turned into a hot mess," Cam agreed as he swirled that finger inside of Ron for the second time that day. Suddenly, a mutual ideas appeared in both of their minds, and they looked at each other with matching grins. Then the gaze fell to Zlaktov, who stated at their more than suspicious-seeming grins with an air of not knowing. Ron simply grinned and whispered something in the attractive male's ear. With a little bit of confusion, Zlaktov went from sitting on the ground to all fours on the ground in front of them, and what a sight that was. Zlaktov's body hair definitely continued down farther than his chest, his furry firm butt on display for Ron and Cam to mentally salivate over. Not being one to waste an opportunity when it was presented to him, Ron slowly stuck out his tongue and put his face near Zlaktov's crack. Zlaktov, who had basically been on the receiving end of all Ron's surprises, did not expect to feel Ron's warm wet tongue on a part of his anatomy he usually did not give too much attention to. Still, his breath as caught in his throat as Ron's tongue lazily went over the ring of muscle, his eyes rolling back in his head and his hips snapping backwards to prolong the contact.

"Does it feel good?" called Chotimíra in between bobs on Cam's dick. Chotimíra had no real reason to ask but teasing because the euphoric grin and audible muttering that Ron would later tell him to be cursing in Bulgarian gave it away. Ron continued this for a couple of seconds before stopping the stimulation, satisfied with the annoyed groan that came out of Zlaktov.

"Why did you stop?" Zlaktov protested.

"Feels pretty good, yeah?" Ron asked with a cocky smile. Speaking of cocky, the others had stopped their oral work on their respective people to look at Ron, who seemed to be in charge of things as per usual.

"I think you haff something in mind, yes?" Chotimíra questioned Ron. Ron shrugged in faux-nonchalance and looked toward the brown haired male.

"I mean, it's kinda up to you guys," Ron stated, "In saying that, if you are asking me, we could continue what Cam and I were doing...if you know what I mean..." Chotimíra shook his head.

"You know, you are not very subtle," Chotimíra remarked, but apparently this was not too big of an issue as he went along with what Ron was suggesting. After a couple hushed words in Bulgarian, Ron slowly went over to the general area of the showers that him and Ron had been in and laid on his back. Chotimíra followed him like a lost puppy, settling down in between his legs and looking to Ron for some instructions.

"You should probably get me more relaxed," Ron requested. When Chotimíra gave Ron a little bit of a lost look, Ron rolled his eyes in gold humor and grabbed the Quidditch player's hand, putting one of the digits in his mouth and slickened one of them. He then moved Chotimíra's arm so that the finger was just by his entrance.

Can chuckled a little bit as the ever straight Chotimíra hesitantly inserted his finger intl his boyfriend. Ron made little sounds as Chotimíra's uncertain finger made little circles in his entrance; it wasn't even uncomfortable at that point because Ron had long gotten used to the feeling of the finger in him. Then suddenly he arched his back as Chotimíra's finger inevitably brushed over the bump that brought Ron a lot of pleasure. Getting the hint, Chotimíra teased the spot mercilessly and Ron gasped throatily.

Two, then three moistened digits made their way into Ron, and Chotimíra seemed impressed at the registrable eros which Ron was deriving from the act.

"Does that really feel that good?" Chotimíra asked in amazement as his fingers past Ron's prostate particularly hard. Ron nodded as if he were out of breath.

"Try sticking a finger up there when you're jerking off; best of both worlds," Ron gasped out. Chotimíra looked pensive for a moment, apparently thinking about it. Either way, after a couple more thrusts with his fingers, Chotimíra seemed Ron ready and removed the fingers in a teasingly slow manner. After that, Chotimíra looked at Ron expectantly.

"Do you vant me to do _Operio_?" Chotimíra questioned and Ron nodded. Before Cam could ask what that was, Chotimíra asked Snezhana to get his wand from his clothes out in the locker room. Snezhana came back with the wand in question (a wand made of the lightest wood he had ever seen on a wand, perhaps birch) and place it in the expecting Chotimíra's hand. Chotimíra muttered " _Operio_ " under his breath and pointed his wand at his other wand. For a brief moment, what appeared like a brief flash of light appeared around Chotimíra's member, then disappeared. Cam shot another confused look over to Ron.

"It's like a condom spell," Ron explained, "I've never really had to use it because we don't need a condom, and the times we have we had unknowing muggles in the vicinity." After the spell seemed to have fully taken effect, Chotimíra muttered the now all too familiar lubrication spell and spread some of the transparent liquid on Ron's hole. Chotimíra put light hands on Ron's hips and stared at the ginger.

"You are sure that you vant to do this," Chotimíra questioned Ron. Ron rolled his eyes, as if it were a ridiculous thing to ask. Chotimíra wasn't thick, so he slowly brought his hips forward, carefully inserting the tip of his cock into Ron. Ron made a little noise as the wide head entered him but was otherwise silent. Chotimíra paused to look for discomfort, but none could be found. That gave him the permission to push more of himself in. Thanks to be being well prepared, Chotimíra was able to fully sheathe himself balls deep in Ron.

"Fuck," muttered Chotimíra, as if he hadn't expected it to feel so good. Ron also had an air of euphoria as he adjusted to the wide member that was currently in him. Chotimíra saw Ron's face and smiled lowering his head to the other male's long torso. Ron made a noise of surprised contentment as Chotimíra's put his warm, wet mouth over his fully erect nipples, his tongue dancing over the little erect nubs. Chotimíra slowly went over to the other nipple, doing the same action. Cam suspected that Chotimíra could feel Ron relax around him because Chotimíra raised his torso and then looked at Ron, who gave a half sexually frustrated, half encouraging thumbs up. Chotimíra nodded and began a slow rhythm in and out of Ron.

Cam, throughout all of the times that Ron and him had fooled around with other guys, had thought that there'd a be a point where he would grow jealous of other guys having sex with Ron. The Bulgarian doing so in front of him was definitely not the one who would induce that feeling. Cam felt himself get hard as he watched Chotimíra's thick member slowly insert itself in and out Ron, Chotimíra's sculpted buttocks flexing all the while. Ron had a matching expression to Chotimíra as he felt the member pass over his prostate slowly while he stroked his cock lazily in time with Chotimíra's thrusts (Cam surpressed a laugh as he saw Snezhana and Zlaktov trying to unnoticeably do the same).

"Merlin's fucking cousin," Ron groaned as Chotimíra gave a thrust with a little more force. Chotimíra grinned.

"This is good, yes?" Chotimíra asked.

"Да, it's good, cheeky git," muttered Ron, but it was obviously a half-hearted insult. Either way, Chotimíra got the message to increase the speed of his fucking. Chotimíra's balls clapped softly against Ron's hairy cheeks as he thrusted his hips forward and back. Ron's eyes rolled back in his head as Chotimíra's dick hit his sweet spot in a way that Cam couldn't believe a straight guy was capable of doing.

Cam was groaning at the same time as all of this was happening, his hand moving up and down on his erect penis in time with his boyfriend. Meanwhile, Chotimíra was becoming red in the face from the effort of keeping up the slowly increasing pace that he was doing. His hands moved from the practical vice-grip that he had on Ron's hips to behind his head. Cam saw Ron's eyes dilate, so he followed his boyfriend's line of sight; Cam smiled when Ron was staring at Chotimíra newly exposed armpits. Brown tufts of hair filled them and Cam could tell that Ron was even more pleased by this. This gave Cam an idea. Cam walked over to Chotimíra and whispered in the Buglarian's ear. He was met with a strange look, but there was no serious resistance on the other's part.

Cam raised Chotimíra's arm and slowly attached his mouth to the other male's right armpit, happy there was not a musty smell to them. Ron's hand on his cock increased, and he began to thrust his hips to shove more and more of Chotimíra's penis into him. Cam then switched to the other one and made obscene noises with his tongue as he gave it the same treatment. Cam was becoming convinced that Ron would explode if they kept on doing that.

"He is very... riled up, ya?" Chotimíra said through panting thrusts, "We should give him something else to look at." Cam knew exactly what the other was referring to. Chotimíra and Cam locked lips in a kiss that wasn't lips for much time after that. Soon, the two males' tongues wrestled for control, Chotimíra eventually letting Cam win. Ron almost whined as he saw Cam snogging Chotimíra, a hand going to mess with one of Chotimíra's nipples. Chotimíra's subsequent whine was almost a carbon copy of the one that Ron had made.

Chotimíra started to become more and more quick with his thrusting, the space between the sounds of his balls hitting Ron's cheeks lessening by the minute. Cam continued to make out with male in an attempt to arouse his boyfriend as Chotimíra unintentionally moaned into his mouth. On the receiving end, Ron's eyes had rolled up into the back of his head as Chotimíra had finally decided to keep the head of his member on the ginger male's g-spot.

"Говно!" Chotimíra muttered as he felt his balls slowly drawing back up to his body. Cam, although he did not speak Bulgarian, got the hint. He dropped his mouth from the Bulgarian's and went to his nipples, again taking one of the sensitive nubs in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the hard bit of flesh. As Chotimíra groaned his approval, Cam's mind echoed what Ron had said regarding "the best of both worlds" just minutes before. Only Ron and the other two Bulgarian's would have seen Cam quickly stick a finger in his mouth, then go back to sucking on Chotimíra's nipples. Cam then reached his hand down to Chotimíra's toned ass and slowly started to slide in the moistened digit into Chotimíra's entrance. Before Chotimíra could get out a sound of surprise at the brunette's actions, Cam quickly found where Chotimíra's prostate was located and pressed his finger firmly on the spongy structure.

"Crap!" cried out Chotimíra, obviously not in tune with the most vulgar English swearwords yet. He gave a couple more feeble thrusts forward before his balls drew up to the fullest extent and his muscles clamping down around Cam's finger. Suddenly, 8 shots of warm cum shot their way into Ron, who groaned at the feeling (and the fact that he hadn't come himself). Chotimíra remained seated with Ron for a couple seconds, then slowly withdrew his softening member with a bit of his semen stretching from Ron's entrance.

"Бе задоволяващ," muttered Chotimíra sheepishly with a goofy smile on his face. Ron rolled his eyes.

"That was better than 'satisfactory', methinks," Ron protested, "At least you got to come! I did not have that pleasure." Chotimíra gave a little shoulder shrug, taking a towel from Snežana to wipe off some extra cum that was dripping from his member.

"I know I enjoyed it," Chotimíra responded simply, looking at the ginger with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin. Ron returned the expression and looked the two Bulgarian males that still looked at Ron as if they were trying to politely wait their turn. Ron shook his head and made a noise like he was reprimanding some naughty children.

"Horny bastards, the lot of you," Ron said with the fakest disappointment he could muster, "Luckily for you I have a plan that will make everybody happy." Cam's eyes lit up in surprise as Ron gave a brief explanation of what he wanted them to do.

"Are you sure?" Cam inquired, though Ron's face showed the ginger was dead-set on what he was saying.

"I can take it," Ron replied, "And don't pretend you don't want it." Not one to argue with the painfully obvious erection that he and the Bulgarians behind him possessed, Cam nodded and sat down with his erect member pointed almost completely pointed into the air. Ron chuckled at the site and placed his hand out. Zlaktov handed him Chotimíra's wand and Ron muttered the lubrication spell. Once Cam's member was slick with the liquid, Ron slowly slid down on Cam's length with little problem. Instantly he started to slowly ride the member, Cam groaning at the feeling of Chotimíra's seed touching his member.

While this occurred, Zlaktov and Chotimíra went over to where Ron and Cam were. Ron, seeing the two's apparent erections, took Zlaktov's member in his mouth, slowly running his tongue over the tip as best as he could wirh his up and down motion. Chotimíra was stuck with a handjob with Ron's less dominant hand, but Cam could tell he was not mad about it.

"Damn," muttered Zlaktov muttered, embedding his fingers in Ron's hair. At that time Cam was preoccupied, but after he felt a hand near his dick, he looked to find that Snežana had walked over to join them with a wink in the direction of Cam. Snežana gave a couple teasing strokes to Cam's member in a manner which reminded Cam heavily of how Luke or possibly Owen would do it as his cock entered and re-entered Ron. Then his fingertips danced along Ron's crack until his finger ghosted over Ron's entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Snežana asked Ron.

"As long as you assholes don't hurt me," said the ginger in true Ron-fashion. Snežana would have been stupid not have gotten that hint, so he took the wand on the ground near him and muttered the familiar incantation under his breath. Ron hsd bren continuing to rode Cam's member until he felt Snežana's finger slowly slide in along with Cam's Bulgarian looked to the ginger to assure that this was all right, and when the ginger eventually did give that consent, he slowly wiggled the finger around, Cam hissing a bit with the tip of the finger slipped over his member. Muttering a half-baked apology, the finger was retracted and the lube spell was performed again. Cam felt two well-lubricated digits find themselves alongside his member inside of his boyfriend. Ron gave a little sound, but otherwise was silent during this entire time, a very rare thing.

"Fuck," he moaned a secod later as Snežana started to make a scissoring motion inside of him, stretching him out for what was to come. Cam gave a few couple thrusts, half to test Ron's readiness and half to get some of the friction that he desire. Ron's throaty moan was almost instant proof that this was so. Cam looked at Cam for final confirmation, but that almost adorable lusty face that Ron was making made it unneeded.

Snežana slowly got into position. He took the wand that had served him so well and with a flash of light, he performed botht the condom and lube spell that causes little droplet sof liquid to run down his member in an almost mesemeriѕing sort of way. Ron leaned back a bit and spread his legs a little to give Snežana the desire room and soon felt the head of another member at his hole. Snežana waited a moment and then started to push his member forward into Ron.

"Merlin's beard," muttered Ron as the head of Snežana eventually made its way into him, alongisde Cam's cock. Snežana stopped about a 1-4 of the way so that Ron could adjust and he could feel Cam's cock pressed tightly against his own. After a few silent moments, Snežana began again to push his cock forward, inching more and more of his member. It wasn't until his balls pressed against Ron's cheeks that Ron made a noise of any discomfort. As soon as he was fully pressed in, Snežana threw his head back and moaned at the tight feeling around his member. Cam looked at Ron's face to see the ginger wasn't exactly in pain, but still had a look of discomfort on his face. Cam rubbed the ginger male's back soothingly, tracing little circles to distract him from the feeling.

"This feels interesting," commented Ron in a strange voice.

Cam then looked at Chotimíra and Ѕlaktov, who where watching the scene in interest, and called them over. He whispered in their ears and it was almost amusing the way their eyes lit up when told them what he had in mind for them to make Ron adjust a little faster to the double penetration. Ron felt two muscled hands pull his arms up, revealing the ginger patch of hair that grew there. Ron felt rushes of pleasure go to his half-hard dick as two stubbly faces went there and started to lick his armpits. Slowly, but surely, Ron's cock returned to the full mast that it had been, and Cam and Snežana could feel Ron loosened around their members.

"Better?" asked Chotimíra with an amused face.

"Shut up and keep doing that," Ron snapped with no actual venom behind the sentence. Taking this as their cue as well, Cam and Snežana began a slow pace themselves.

It was one of the most amazing feelings that Cam had ever experience. He would slide his cock forward and just as he was pulling out, Snežana would slide his own member back to where Cam's had been, creating some much needed friction between the males. Ron was noy definitely complaining as two cocks eventually found their way hitting his prostate one after the other, Chotimíra and Ѕlaktov fuflilled his anyway-but-guilty pleasure while Ѕlaktov snaked his hand over and began to jerk Ron's leaking cock in time with Cam and Snežana's cock.

All of them had been holding off on their orgasms, especialy Ron and Cam, so Cam wasn't sure why he was surprised when the end was suddenly staring him straight in the face. He was glad to see that the other four males were not too far behind. Their bodies were nearing the red of Ron's hair, and they were mutterying Bulgarian cusswords under their breath that only made the whole scene even hotter. As this kept going, Snežana and Cam lost all the resemblance of a rhythm that they had and were basically thrusting both of their cocks into Ron at the same time, and Ron could not complain.

"Motherfucking bollocks!" Ron cried at the top of his voice with a volume that Harry could probably hear back in his apartment under the stadium. A few beats passed before his reddened cock head spasmed and sent 8 streams of cum straight at Snežana. To top it all off for Ron, Snežana somehow had the time to raise his arm and have the white liquid land in his underarm hair. Cam felt the pulses from Ron's orgasm clamp down the muscles surrounding his and Snežana's cock, so it wasn't too long before Cam sad a couple of obsceneties and squirt his seed into Ron. The Bulgarians, almost as a true team, finished almost exactly at the same time. while Cam felt Snežana's cock spurting inside of Ron, Ѕlaktov and Chotimíra gave a couple strokes on their own before their seed launched across Ron's chest.

There were a few quiet moments, save for the sound of the sweaty males in the shower. Once they found the strength in their muscles that seemed to have recently turned into jelly, Snežana pulled out his member with a plop that made both Ron and Cam snicker. when Cam eventual de-impaled Ron and helped the ginger to his feet, he and his boyfriend looked to the Bulgarians, who were looking at them with the same facial expression amusement and the after-glow that usually accompaniad an orgasm.

"Обичахте?" Ron asked the Bulgarians, who looked like they couldn't believe their luck. And though Cam didn't speak a word of Bulgarian, Cam could tell exactly what he was saying thanks to Ѕlaktov's reaction to the quesiton.

"I vould recommend it."


	21. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: "Putting the **P** in **PWP** , this chapter is a delightful drama-filled installment of Hockey and Halfblood's that will leave you on the edge of your seat"...is what I'd say if this was a teaser on the back of a DVD case ;). I'm glad I got this out so quickly compared to the last leave of absence I had with a little bit of writer's block. But I now I have new ideas for this book, so now I hope that chapters won't be too terribly far apart from the other. _

A couple of days passed after the very eventful Saturday with the fire, the moving of the shop to the stadium, and the subsequent fooling around with the Bulgarians. After that, Cam decided he should go back to his house, seeing as he hadn't spent much time there, and finish the homework that he neglected to do until then. Sunday was shockingly less full of action, with the only thing of note was the hockey practice that Dallas decided to run for 3 hours in preparation for the hockey championship that would occur in a couple of weeks (Cam cursed club hockey and how it was putting such a time taking event such as a championship so close to the end of the school year, in May no less).

On Monday morning, Cam woke up in bed and stretched, missing the warm, ginger body that he was so used to sleeping next to. He checked his phone, with a text that he knew was from Ron on Hermione's phone (an all-caps complaint how Hermione was freaking out over the Death Eater attack on Saturday), and got ready for school. He quickly showered, shaved, and went downstairs to get some breakfast before he would drive to school. His mother pushed a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios his way, checking her phone despairingly.

"Campbell honey, I love you, but it's 7:50, so you really need to get your butt to school," his mother fretted, fixing her the collar of the dress shirt that was wearing for work. Cam practically devoured his cereal and drove probably 20 kilometers faster than he should have to get to school at a decent time. It was definitely not in vain, as he had about 10 minutes left until 1st period as he pulled into his usual parking spot (Tristan seemed to still be recovering from the bout of alcohol/food poisoning he got, as the sassy male's vehicle still was still absent beside his own). Just as Cam was gathering his things on his passenger seat, Maya and Devin came up behind him with usual phones in their hands.

"Nearly late again, are we?" Maya joked with a face that would have made Madame C proud...if she weren't dead. Cam noticed that she had died some strands of her blonde hair pink, reminding him of a troll doll that his sister had in her room.

"Says the one who's been late to 1st period like 20 times," Cam said in a snarky tone of voice back at the blonde with a matching eye roll, "Snake writes a pass for you every single day, even if you're not late. And are we beginning tog o down the route of Mr. Hair Dye?" Maya rolled her eyes in derision.

"Yes, 'cuz everything I do in my waking hours is because of Tristan fucking Milligan," Maya replied in the most sarcastic tone she could muster, "No, Katie came back home for some of her things over the weekend and she was dying hers, and I thought it'd be a fun change up from Blondie Breastless that Degrassi's come to know and love."

"Oh, come you aren't that lacking in that department," Devin replied to her with a grin, "There's at least something there!" Maya rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Of course you would look at my boobs," groaned Maya in frustration that Cam couldn't tell if it was genuine or not, "Cam and Tristan aren't exactly in the market with somebody with knockers and lady parts, now are they?" Laughing at Maya's interesting way to express her body parts, Cam looked at Maya and Devin with a curious look.

"...speaking of somebody who'd definitely dye their hair, where's he? How much did he have to drink to be in that hospital this long?" Cam asked. For some reason Maya and Devin glanced at the spot where Tristan's car would be and looked at the questioning brunette in from of them.

"Let's just say he was puking his guts out still," Devin remarked with a grin and shake of his head like he was talking about his naughty younger cousin, "That boy couldn't hold his alcohol in a bucket. He shouldn't have ingested one glass of vodka, much less like the 5 he gulped down like the prideful guy he can be that can piss people off. The woman in charge of him's even mad with him 'cuz he vomited all over her new blouse when he thought he was ready to get up outta bed."

"And my phone," Maya said with a look of disgust, rubbing some imaginary throw-up off her phone's case, "But enough about Cookie Tosser. You've got hockey championships in a couple of weeks, yeah?"

"Yeah," Cam asked with a confused tone of voice, wondering if Maya had suffered a similar fate to Tristan's, "Why the sudden interest? Even I could care about more things than that championship, and I'm going to it." Maya shrugged as they began walking back to the school.

"I want to know when all the people I dislike will go to that instead of school," Maya remarked, "It's as close to heaven you can get at Degrassi. I'm just thankful that I decided to quit cheer, or it would have been more of a living hell." Just as she said this, Chantay, who had recently been promoted to cheer captain, exited her flashy new vehicle she definitely didn't purchase herself with makeup which a prostitute would ask advice on getting. When she saw them walk past her, she gave a friendly wave and the three had to suppress a laugh as they waved politely back.

"God, I cannot stand her!" Maya groaned as they walked towards the direction of her locker, "She thinks she's hot shit just 'cuz she's now the cheer captain, and her dad got a new job, and he can afford to spoil the shit out of that rotten orange in hooker boots!" Cam chuckled and shook his head at Maya's forward dislike of Chantay. He wasn't fond of her either to be honest, and though he didn't fit the usual stereotype of being gay, he could agree she had a tendency to wear enough makeup to paint a wall.

"Speaking of championships, is Ron going to them?" asked Maya as she pulled the books out of her locker. Cam shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied, "Would you like him to come, She-Of-No-Filter? I mean, you made quite the impression on him, so I couldn't imagine why not. And don't tell me you didn't try to get in his pants the first time you guys met, Maya, 'cuz we both know that's complete bull." Maya gave stuck her tongue out to signal that she had no argument, then shifted her focus to her locker.

"And maybe Tristan could come, too, I mean, once he's home from the hospital." While Cam uttered that sentence, Maya was ironically doing her makeup in front of a mirror that hung in her locker not at all unlike a certain girl she had been talking about not a few minutes before. When Cam finished, she flashed a wry and knowing smile that Cam didn't catch before retracting the lipstick that she had been using back into its tube. She then turned around to face Cam and Devin

"Knowing Tris, somehow I feel he won't be out of the hospital for a long, long time," Maya said. She then grabbed her books and gestured to Devin for him to follow her to their first class. Cam glanced at the clock and mentally hoped his chemistry teacher was in the mood to be a little lenient.

* * *

Cam got a lucky break in terms of being late. Apparently his fast walk that totally was not a slow jog was enough to scoot through the door awkwardly with all eyes on him before the bell sounded. That did not stop the teacher from assigning enough assignments to the point where Cam wished he had been late to school.

After the weekend he had, he was was surprised how routine everything was going; it was nothing out of the usual. Alli Bhandari still was talking shit about some girl from another school that Cam could not care any less about. Owen still was talking shit about some sports team from another school that Cam could live to ignore. And in true Chantay fashion, the aforementioned girl was on her phone posting some shit about some girl and/or boy from Degrassi that Cam was sure that he handle not knowing. It was then Cam realized how much of the school day revolved around people talking shit...when they weren't going up to him asking him if he really was gay, or asking about Dallas.

After school, he quickly went home to drop off his homework in his room and quickly have a phone conversation with Ron, who luckily did not have to work that day.

"The entire apartment makes me feel like I'm on an episode of that show Fiona likes...Hoarders, isn't it," Ron remarked, "And it doesn't help that some of the Wolf Mints transformed to actual wolves and tore a hole in the wall of the steam room. The witch next door still has hot air blowing into her bedroom."

Following that interesting conversation, he headed to the ice rink and walked into the locker room, apparently the last one there. Dallas was in his usual Captain mode, pointing to a poster-board representation of plays he wished to implement at the Hockey championships; if coming out at the school had one effect on Dallas, it was the fact that he wanted to win this championship even more to impress college recruiters and prove his spot on the team was not challenged by the fact he had a boyfriend.

"...And Owen, you slide in from here, knocking the puck out away from those Chameleon assholes," Dallas was saying, "Cam, sit your ass down!" Cam feigned a salute of which Ron would have been very proud. and sat down next to Luke, who scooted away from him like he had a disease; Cam wished he had a wand and the ability to do magic so he could jinx him into next week...or maybe he would just lock him in the steam room with the Wolf Mints...

While that daydream unfolded, Dallas finished the play he was describing, and he looked out to the team that was half texting, half pretending to pay attention to save his feelings. He rolled his eyes in obvious disbelief and regarded the males in front of him with desperation Cam recognize as him being near the end of the rope.

"Come on, guys! At least pretend to care!" Dallas snapped, pointing at the board, "This is the strategy we're going to have to use to beat those damn Calgary Chameleons. They've been club champions since before Owen started to make up girls he says he did! We need to beat their asses and prove that something worth a damn can come out of this school."

"Harsh, but true," Luke responded with a sigh, "A whole lotta nothing does come out of Degrassi...which leads to the question why we're even trying. You said it yourself, they've been club champions forever."

"Why would you not try to beat their smug faces?" Dallas inquired as he couldn't believe what Luke was saying, "They think they can win just 'cuz they drug their players until they forget their own names. We're not as physically strong as them, I get that, but we're definitely a little above their level in the brain department."

"Bo literally tried to eat his deodorant before practice started," Owen deadpanned and everybody but Cam, Dallas, and a very red Bo laughed at him. Dallas pinched the bridge of his nose like his life depended on it.

"Give me strength," Dallas muttered through gritted teeth, his hand going down to fiddle with the ring that Viktor had gotten him, "Please guys, just listen to me. Don't do this for me...do it for...the drunk, slutty puck-bunnies that will fawn over you like white on rice after you win. If you can't do for me, I'm sure you'll find some way to do it for them."

"We're listening now," joked Luke, smiling and looking at his captain, "No seriously, Dal, we'll do it...I'm just warning you that you might be setting yourself up for some disappointment. Those guys are huge, and as much as I want a zamboni to hit me while I'm trying to pass to Ingvar, I'm gonna take a pass on that."

"That's the spirit," Dallas replied with a dark smile, "Yeah that's definitely gonna be an issue. Like I said, they've got quite the steroid usage in plain sight. That's why I spent the past couple nights coming up with a formation that will work against people of their...stature." Dallas stood up from where he had been seated next to his poster board and looked at his teammates.

"Owen, I'm putting you back on goalie," Dallas instructed, pointing at Tristan's brother, "Ingvar and Bo, you guys are defense. Luke, you and me will be wings." Luke pulled a face and stood up from where he was sitting and looked at Dallas like he had lost his mind.

"You can't be considering putting Cam on center!" Luke asked him incredulously, "That's my position! And he's been playing goalie!" Dallas looked at Cam with grim determination in his face that Cam was a little more than a little intense. Dallas then returned his focus to Luke

"He's our best chance at this," Dallas explained calmly yet determinedly, "The Chameleons are built like walls, so they'd expect a bigger player to center to go up against them. Cam's lighter on the ice, so he'd be great at getting the puck past them faster and getting around them."

"Well he's fucking fairy sized, so yeah he's gonna be lighter on the ice," Luke spat out, walking towards Dallas, "But that still doesn't make sense. When they figure out what we're doing, they're gonna try and pummel him, and he's not gonna be able to take 5 tanks at once. Put me on center and put him on wing at least, but if you wanna win, Saunders can not be center!"

"I'm not changing my mind, Baker," Dallas replied, again playing with the ring found on his hand, "I've made up my mind; it's not getting changed" Luke scoffed, looking at the metal band around Dallas' finger.

"I'm not sure what guy you're dating, but he's made you a real pussy, you know that?" Luke shot at Dallas, and Cam could not believe his ears. Luke and his family may have not been people who would carry rainbow flags in a parade, or even let somebody in their house who was gay, but Cam didn't think that Luke was stupid enough to tangle with an angry Dallas, especially after Dallas once broke a hockey stick in half over his knee in a fit of blind rage at the same blond boy. Before Cam could raise his voice and get a word in before Luke could get murdered, the same hand that housed the finger with the ring shot forward, taking the front of Luke's shirt, slamming the blonde into the nearest locker. Dallas looked at the blonde with venom in his eyes that was unmistakeable; Luke, meanwhile, had lost his cocky, pissed off look and traded it in for a look like he wanted to piss his pants.

"I know you're pissed and everything Luke, but you will not, and I repeat WILL NOT insult me or my boyfriend ever again, capiche?" Dallas growled, "I said, capiche?" Luke swallowed and nodded, and Dallas held onto to his shirt for just a second more for effect and then let it go. He then went over to his bag and grabbed his hockey stick, then went to ice. The entire team shot each other unsure looks, as if they were afraid to get murdered by Dallas à la angry hockey stick to the face. But they eventually gathered their courage and skates and joined Dallas on the ice.

If one ounce of Luke's outburst had come to ring true, it was the fact that being goalie definitely did have some effect on Cam's ability to play front line. The now unfamiliar skates upon which he moved around the ice made him feel like he was constantly begging himself not to fall over. The new hockey stick he held in his hand felt like he was waving around an actual stick instead of the glorified bent squeegee he had in his possession before. And now he had to keep the puck away from guys that were much taller than him, even taller than Ron, and the ginger was no shorty. Cam sighed dejectedly to himself as Luke basically tried to T-bone him for the 5th time since they had started a scrimmage to adjust themselves to their new positions.

After the practice, the team quickly hit the showers (Luke was smart enough to not make a jab at Dallas when Dallas had to take the showerhead next to him) and then everybody but Dallas and Cam exited the locker room. Cam checked his phone for a text from Ron, and he was greeted to an caps text cursing out certain twin brothers. Smirking and rolling his eyes, he pocketed his phone and gathered his things. Just as Cam was going to hop in his car and go to Fiona's apartment to hang out with Hermione, Fiona, and Imogen or possibly try to see if he could hang out with Maya and Devin, he glanced over to Dallas. His captain was staring pensively at the ceiling, again playing with the ring that Cam had come to associate with him with one skate on.

"Dallas," Cam said while he sat down next to him, "Everything all right?" Dallas didn't respond immediately, but just as Cam thought he didn't hear him and was going to repeat himself, Dallas answered Cam's question.

"Sorry, I just kinda got lost in thought," Dallas responded, smiling to the shorter male, "A lot's happening all at once and I just needed time to process." He was second for a couple more beats, but he could feel Cam's desire for him to elaborate hanging in the air, so he continued.

"A shit-ton of things are going on in my life at the moment," Dallas said, "I mean, I'm moving with a guy I've been dating for nearing a month because of my best friend's bitchy step-mom, and we still have to worry about magic-proofing the apartment to keep that Moldy-wart guy or whatever out. We have championships in a couple weeks and I think it's my only chance for recruiters to look past Viktor...And I'm just sick and tired of assholes like Luke Baker."

"I don't like him either," Cam agreed with a frown, "How can one family be so hateful to something they probably don't even understand? It almost makes me think he could have his own personal rainbow, somewhere deep, DEEP down inside him."

"Yeah, and the next thing you know Mr. Womanizer Torres is going to get a guy for himself," Dallas chuckled. An image of a naked Drew and Zig in Drew's apartment a couple of nights ago flashed in the forefront of his mind, but he didn't say a word to Dallas. Dallas sighed again and stood up, taking off his skate in the process.

"I'm sure you've got a lot on your plate," Dallas said to Cam, "I mean, it seems like the good old magic world's been pretty intent on your death."

"That's a way to put it," Cam laughed, "Yeah, that's definitely been an interesting part of dating Ron. But it's worth it because I get to wake up next to the sassiest ginger in this part of the world, and I've got a pretty decent life except the constant threat to my life." Dallas nodded and put his skates back in his bag and stuffed it into the locker next to him, locking it with a key that he returned to his pocket and then looked at Cam.

"Has Luke been giving you any shit," Dallas worriedly asked Cam, "Or any other of the guys? If it's anything like it's been for me, I'm gonna kick their asses!" Cam shook his head.

"I mean, Luke compared me to a pixie or whatever," Cam told him, "And he won't even sit anywhere remotely near me, but other than that, everybody's been kinda okay yet silent about it. Even Owen, and I think Oh-my-god-yahs-queen Milligan's given him a very….stereotypical...picture of how gay guys are."

"True," Dallas admitted with a laugh, "He's a little-"

"Flamboyant? Over the top?" Cam offered, "...Gay?"

"That," Dallas agreed. Then a look as if he just remembered something washed over his face and he went into his regular school bag, digging and searching through it. He then pulled out what Cam thought was a DVD case. On the cover, two woman with what seemed to be fleshy watermelons pushing out the top of their skimpy clothing to the point where it looked like they could balance a Christmas feast on them. The title, in the cheesiest golden font that Cam could have imagined, was "CRAZY MILFS gone crazy for their neighbor." Dallas chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Owen kinda brought this over to my room last night we actually hung out, like 2 years ago when I still was back home," Dallas explained meekly, "I was looking through my stuff when I was unpacking and I saw this, and I thought I should return this to him."

"And why did you need to show me?" asked Cam in confusion.

"I kinda need to go back to my apartment and teach Viktor how to use a phone," Dallas chortled, "My phone went off on the table once when we were eating pizza and he kinda went straight for his wand. Let's just say I was one hasty explanation away from him jinxing it into next week. We have a phone in our apartment and I want him to be able to talk to our landlord if I'm not around." Cam was instantly greeted with a picture of when he offered to show Ron how to drive the car. Three popped tires later repaired with Ron's wand later, they decided it was better for Cam to stick with the driving.

"And you want me to bring it to him?" Cam asked. Dallas shot him a pleading look, and Cam really didn't want to give the elder Milligan something to please himself over; however, the thought of a flaming apartment with Viktor and Dallas jumping 20 stories to get out that sold him.

"Fine," Cam relented with a sigh, taking the DVD and turning it over, "Owen must have not missed this much. This looks like it was made in the 1970s, and by the sounds of his totally fake conquests, he's doing pretty alright in this department. "

"Yeah, it wasn't that good, the girls were definitely faking it," Dallas remarked with a nod, "and this coming from somebody who thinks girls are attractive...and a certain guy."

* * *

Cam finished talking with Dallas and started to drive over to where Owen and Tristan lived. Luckily, they didn't live too far from Maya lived; this how Maya and Tristan became friends in the first place. As he passed the blonde's house, Cam looked to the driveway and saw a vehicle that looked unfamiliar; he assumed this was Devin's. Cam pondered a moment whether Devin and Maya were a little more than just fast friends (they had been spending a lot of time with each other as of recently)...then he remembered what the truly entitled and Cam shuddered in a more truer gay fashion at the thought of heterosexual intercourse. With that pleasant thought in mind, he arrived at the Milligan's house.

It was not exactly too fancy, as really nothing outside of Toronto really had that great of a selection. However, it still stood its purpose. It was a plain blue house with some occasional charcoal siding with the roof of a same color. The American dream seemed to hold up even this far up north as a picket fence that Cam didn't remember from the last time that he had been there a few months ago. He pulled into the driveway behind Owen's black car, and he noticed that Tristan's vehicle wasn't even in the driveway. Assuming that it was in the garage or something like that, Cam put the offending DVD in his backpack and started for the door, desperately hoping that Owen's parents didn't answer.

Cam went up to the door, debated whether or not he wanted to this for Dallas, and knocked on the door. For a moment there was no answer, then he heard the sound of somebody yelling, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there!" almost at the top of their lungs. Then some very heavy footsteps followed the voice to the door, where it was opened. Out stepped Owen, who was wearing a T-shirt with the arms and some of the side cut down so that Cam could see part of the older boy's chest (and the view of a two certain areas would have probably made Ron insatiable). Combined with the gray sweatpants that Owen was wearing, it was obvious the older boy had been trying to relax.

"Hey, rook-, Saunders," Owen said to Cam, looking more than surprised to see the shorter male there, "I...I didn't expect you to be here."

"Yeah," Cam agreed sheepishly, "It exactly was not my first choice either." Owen gave a little chuckle at that.

"So I figured," Owen agreed humorously, "I was expecting Dallas to be with you...or that ginger guy in that photo that Chantay showed me...so is it true that you and him are really...a thing?" Cam simply nodded and he could practically see the gears turning in Owen's head.

"And Dallas has a boyfriend, too, right?"

Cam again agreed to that statement.

"So were you and Dallas...a thing...too, before you met them?" If Cam had been drinking some sort of beverage at the time, he would have spit it out in the most stereotypical manner he could muster. He wasn't going to tell Owen anything about his sex life; though he had sex with Dallas at one point in time, it was with Ron, and even if it had just been him and the older male _mano y mano_ , he still would not have had any romantic feelings for him whatsoever.

"No!" responded Cam quickly, "No, no, no...never!"

"It's just what Luke was saying," Owen shrugged, "He said that you two are always the last two to get out of the showers, and now that you said that you guys like guys..." Cam shook his head to further solidify his point and Owen cracked a small grin. This was the reason that Cam could definitely stand Owen over a Bo, Ingvar, or Luke.

"Yeah, I didn't buy it," Owen said, scratching his arm, "I think Luke's just a little mad he lost center, but that could just be me...so was that all you wanted to talk about, or was there another reason you were here...no offense."

"None taken," Cam replied, immediately blushing when he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, "It's just that...Dallas wanted me to return something to you, and he had to go do something at his apartment, so he ask if I'd do it."

"Well don't leave me in suspense, what is it?"

"The DVD," muttered Cam.

"Huh?"

"The DVD," Cam said a little louder. When Cam was greeted with an absolute perplexed face from the taller boy, Cam sighed and dug in his bag for the disk. He slowly pulled it out and showed the very showing cover to Owen. Owen's face immediately went as red as the skimpy underwear that one of the woman on the cover were wearing. Cam would have been perfectly fine if Owen just took the DVD and they never talked about this again. But Owen rubbed the back of his head meekly and looked at Cam correspondingly.

"My Dad gave this to me like 2 years ago," Owen explained, "And I popped it in my laptop and was...watching it...and my mom came into the room...she didn't see it or anything, but I knew that it was too risky to have in the house, so I brought it over to Dallas' and after I showed it to him, I hid it in the bottom of a dresser drawer I knew he'd never use...so he must have just emptied that drawer into his stuff when he came to Degrassi." He looked at Cam with an embarrassed smile.

"This is pretty fucked up, isn't it?" Owen laughed and Cam couldn't help but nod fervently.

"Yeah, sorry, I was hoping that Dallas'd never find this," Owen admitted, "I think I may just put this at the bottom of the trash and put a bunch of tissues on top of it...not like that."

"Good idea," Cam agreed, "Your mom, your dad, and probably Tristan would not be too happy about that." Owen pulled a confused face.

"Who was that last one?" Owen asked in confusion, probably because Cam wasn't exactly talking that slow.

"Tristan, sorry," Cam replied. Owen's face did not lose its confused quality.

"Who's Tristan?" Owen asked, and Cam couldn't help but laugh a little at joke that Owen obviously had to be making to his younger brother.

"Your younger brother, Tristan," Cam replied, "The one who has the same parents as you, the one who once was in the same uterus from which you came out of, your gay younger brother who's in the year below me, that Tristan?" Owen's face darkened a little for some reason as Cam was saying that sentence.

"What in the hell are you talking about, Saunders?" Owen replied, "I don't have a gay little brother. I'm an only child...what...what are you smoking?" It was Cam's turn to be completely and utterly nonplussed.

"The one who's friends with Katie Maitlyn's sister, the one who's really flamboyant and loves musicals, the one who'd kill somebody for some Lady Gaga tickets," Cam said to Owen with a little more forced, "The one who dated Miles for a couple of months, the one who tried to hit on me when I first came to Degrassi, the one who you constantly fight with because he's really gay and you're not, the one's who's very self-confident and is now in the hospital with alcohol poisoning because he was too confident with Truth or Dare, that brother?" Owen's face had slowly morphed from having no idea what Cam was talking about to becoming almost enraged, like Cam stating these truths was angering him.

"I have no idea what you're smoking, Cam, I don't have a brother," Owen replied, Cam noticing the anger behind his first name when the elder Milligan brother said it. Cam rolled his eyes in a similar fashion of annoyance.

"Same goes to you, Owen," Cam shot back, "I don't think it's funny anymore. I know you aren't Tristan's biggest fan, but still!"

"How can I be mean to somebody that doesn't even fucking exist?" Owen said in outrage.

"Well good thing he does exist, then!" Owen put a hand on Cam's shoulde,r but the gesture was anything but friendly.

"Seriously, Cam, do you need some fucking help, because I have never in my life had a brother, and I'm certain he wouldn't be this gay, theatre nerd you're describing to me."

"Wow, great acceptance there, Owen," Cam nearly hissed, feeling himself becoming slowly more and more irritated with the male in front of him, "What's the big deal? Are you mad at him because he's in the hospital 'cuz he made a stupid mistake, because that'd be really becoming of you to say."

"WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, CAM?" Owen roared at the brunette male, "I have never had a brother who'd kill people for the meat dress lady, I don't even like Katie, so I'd never let anybody I like be around that bitch, much less a sibling, but I don't have a motherfucking sibling at my house. My parents didn't want another kid after me 'cuz they only wanted one kid, so that means I don't have a brother or a sister, or are you not sure what a sibling is when you have 3 or 4 of your own? I don't know if you're trying to mock me for the DVD or whatever, or if this is some joke from Dallas or whatever, but this shit is not funny!" Cam slapped the hand on his shoulder off of it.

"Here!" Cam said in frustration, pulling out his phone. He quickly pulled out a photo that Maya sent to him of when she, Tristan, Miles, and Tori went to California. The blonde boy was definitely there, pulling a shirtless Miles directly to his side. Owen's eyes scanned over the picture and scoffed.

"Probably some guy Miles was hooking up with or something," Owen said in derision.

"Or maybe your brother!" Owen's eyes narrowed, and when he talked to Cam, it was with a pointed one that sent goosebumps over Cam's skin.

"Get the fuck away from my house, Saunders!" Owen threw the DVD back into the hands of the brunette and walked inside his house and slammed the door. Still reeling in what just happened, Cam slowly made his way back to his car and called Dallas.

"Hello?" a Bulgarian voice greeted him, "Mikey, am I doing this right?"

"Yeah, I can hear you," Cam said, and he couldn't help but grin at the Bulgarian's child-like innocence at the new technology.

"Hey, Saunders," came Dallas' voice, "What's up?"

"Owen was acting really weird," Cam replied in a little frustration, "He was making up some crap about Tristan not existing or whatever...pretending like he didn't have a sibling." Cam could almost see Dallas' face over the phone, a dramatic eye-roll almost worthy of the sibling whose existence Cam had just debated.

"He probably didn't want the DVD," Dallas explained with a groan, "His parents are those people who aren't very direct, and you can see where that landed up in the Milligan household."

"That makes sense," Cam relented, "but Owen made a very convincing case; it was almost like he really didn't know who Tristan was."

"Let's just say Tristan didn't get his acting skills from nowhere," Dallas remarked, "Hey, now that you're done with that, you should come over to my apartment for some pizza, and definitely bring Ron; Viktor just discovered Seinfeld, and let's just say Ron will have a fun time debating what the best sitcom is."


	22. Chapter 19 part 1

_Author's Note: This was going to be a very long chapter about Hockey Championships, but I decided against it. It will be broken up, like the Quidditch Match, although this one will be rather short as I felt it to be a good length for an introduction to this section of the story. Enjoy :)_

Cam could not believe that 2 weeks had passed so fast until he was woken up at 5 am by his annoying alarm.

The past two weeks had been an incredibly routine set of weeks by Cam's standards at the point. He would go to school, have hockey practice, then have Ron apparate him to the apartment under the stadium where Fred and George were rebuilding their business from the ground up. Venue-wise, it was a bit of an adjustment. As for the workload, however, it was like the Death Eaters never came.

"Couldn't they have just finished us off?" George complained as 300 orders magically teleported onto the table they had just cleared of similar documents before.

All that magical induced stress came after a very non-magic load of stress. Dallas was set on winning that tournament, and he didn't care what he had to do to improve the team. Practices started more quickly in the beginning and Cam often found himself getting out later and later as the time between the championship began to shrink. It got to a point where Cam and Ron arrived at the stadium about 2 hours later than they normally would have to a grumpy pair of ginger twins.

Despite all this, the Saturday of what would be a 5 day absence from Toronto came without fail. Cam yawned in annoyance as he heard his phone sounding that it was a good time to get up so he wouldn't be late to the bus.

"Wuzzat?" muttered Ron in an equally peeved state (they unfortunately didn't have time for a quickie after an influx of orders came in from Bulgaria; Ron may have had a crush on Viktor at one point, but he was cursing him and his entire country as he struggled to shove things into packaging at a rate that would be effective in lessening the load).

"It's time to get up," Cam muttered, shoving off his shirt and grabbing Ron by the hand to the bathroom, "We need to bathe."

"Can't I just use an instant-shower charm on the bus?" the red-head complained, rubbing his eyes. The look the shorter brunette gave him was definitely not in favor of this idea. Ron sighed and got naked, joining his boyfriend in the shower. Cam set about bathing his boyfriend, as he knew Ron was not up to this task in the morning.

"Whose idea was it to have this all the way in Calgary, anyway?" Ron asked as Cam washed his back. Cam yawned and slapped his boyfriend's ass in a playful manner.

"The Chameleons offered to host the tournament," he replied, "Dallas thinks that they were just trying to get a home-rink advantage. Personally, it is way too early for me to even begin to care." With that sentiment, the males quickly finished their shower, brushed their teeth, made out a little, and grabbed the bags that Hermione had packed them the night before ("I know you two won't be arsed to pack your own," she grumbled as she waved her wand, everything that they possibly could need flying into their open bags). They walked through the kitchen and grabbed some snacks from the pantry.

"Ah, would you look at that?" Ron asked with a grin as Cam opened a bag of goldfish. He was referring to Drew and Zig sleeping on the couch, the menu screen of a movie casting a light on the two. "Young gay romance, ain't it grand?" Ron took the wand from his pocket and a blanket appeared over the two.

"At least they may get some sleep," Cam said with a jealous tone.

20 minutes later, Cam pulled into the parking lot of Degrassi. Thought it was about 5:30 in the morning, the parking lot was full of teens and adults alike, gathering around 3 buses that Degrassi had rented to house all the people accompanying the hockey team to state. Cam had overheard Snake saying around 3/4 of the school would be absent, and Cam could tell that he wasn't exactly in tears due to it.

"Jesus Christ, can all these people even fit on those?" Maya asked as she got out of the car she parked next to Cam's.

"It's gonna have to, this was all they got," Cam said, turning to to blonde. She was dressed in PJ's with a blanket and a hat on despite the fact that Cam and Ron were comfortable in shorts and t-shirts. Devin got out of the car in similar attire to Ron and Cam's, and apparently had the same amount of energy, which he punctuated with a yawn.

"I see you got an amazing night of sleep as well," Ron said with a roll of his eyes, "Isn't Calgary like 35 hours or so away?"

"Yeah," Maya agreed with a shake of her head as they began to walk to get on the buses, "And we're riding on a bus there, almost non-stop. I can't stand half these people regularly, much less constantly on a vehicle with them. For 35 hours! You guys are gonna be so exhausted that you're gonna play like shit."

"Don't say that to Dallas, he's been saying they'd do something like that for weeks," Cam reminded her with a groan at the thought of Dallas saying another ridiculous thing the Chameleons would do to disadvantage them. They cut through the chaotic crowd of people surrounding the bus, overhearing awfully excited and perky chatter at that unholy hour while bags were being loaded onto the bus. Cam saw Dallas in a plain black t-shirt and sweat pants talking to Viktor, who was wearing an Ice Hound T-shirt and jeans, all the while Dallas was fiddling with his ring.

"...They vouldn't do anything like that, Mikey," Viktor was saying reassuringly, "Tell him, Cam."

"Yeah, Dallas," Cam agreed, "You would be all over their asses if that happened."

"But they're getting rest and practice on the very rink the championship's being held!" Dallas said exasperatedly, "They're milking this opportunity and we're getting creamed because of it." Viktor rolled his eyes and put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, looking apologetically at Cam, Ron, Maya, and Devin.

"He's been like this the entire veek," Viktor said, " _They're getting better rest, they know the rink, they tried to screw us over with the sticks-_ "

"They wouldn't allow us to bring our own sticks until yesterday; they definitely could have tampered with the one's they woulda given us!" Dallas protested. Viktor pulled his boyfriend in for a peck on the cheek, and Cam could see Luke Baker, who was placing his things on the bus nearest to them in the background, eying the sight in disgust. He turned to look past his captain and his boyfriend and glare at Cam. Cam said nothing, but Ron smiled directly at the blonde and used a solitary finger to show he felt. Luke gave a last disapproving glare and went back to loading his things.

"Sorry," Dallas apologized to Cam, "This is extremely important to me, and the fact that people are taking forever is just making me nervous." He checked his phone and made a noise of frustration.

"Does anybody care that it's 6:45 and we have to leave in 15?" Dallas shouted to nobody in particular; nobody in particular listened. He sighed vexedly and turned to Cam and the others.

"They're organizing the buses this time," Dallas explained to the shorter brunette, "Hockey players and their 'significant others' are in the first bus. Mini Maitlin and new kid, you'd be in the second or third bus."

"As long as I am away from Chantay fucking Black, I'd ride in the trunk," Maya commented, pushing past Ron and Cam, "C'mon Devin, we better get some seats before they're all taken."

"Avoid the front bus, I thought I saw her there!" Dallas called after her, laughing to himself and shaking his head. "She is so much like her sister, it's almost a little scary." He checked his phone and looked to Cam and Ron.

"You guys better get a seat," Dallas told them, "I need to make sure everybody's on the right bus and stuff; otherwise, this may be a shit-show waiting to happen." With that, Dallas and Viktor, dragged by the hand by his boyfriend, went over to the crowd of confused people in front of the other buses. Cam put his and Ron's stuff in the luggage space, then boarded the bus.

The bus wasn't anything fancy, a regular charter bus like Cam expected. A couple of the ice-hounds already sat on the bus. Bo and Invgar were asleep, leaning against the window seats they'd managed to snag. Owen was lounging in his seat, headphones in to ignore everybody else. He noticed Cam and gave a brief nod, seemingly having mostly forgotten about his and Cam's negative experience with each other a couple weeks prior. Ron and Cam chose a seat near the back that was fortunately not too close to toilet on the bus.

"Why is there a toilet on this bus?" Ron asked in curiosity as the sat down.

"If somebody needs to use the bathroom," Cam explained with a grin, "And I don't think we could really do it in there while it's moving." Ron rolled his eyes as if he was willing to try it to prove he could, but still sat there in his seat, yawning. Ron looked at Cam expectantly for a couple of moments before the brunette rolled his eyes and pulled out his phones, handing headphones to the ginger. Ron's fingers, now a little more used to muggle technology, and opened Netflix to indulge in his favorite show. He handed Cam a bud and grinned.

"Might as well," he said, "We could probably finish the series with how long it's gonna take." Before Cam could put the bud in and have Ron lean on his shoulder, Dallas walked onto the bus, Viktor walking uncertainly behind him. The hockey team stared at their captain and the male behind him because they had never seen Viktor before, except maybe outside of the photo that Chantay circulated of them.

"Guys!" Dallas yelled, though everybody was already paying attention, "THIS. IS. IT"

"Yes it is," Owen said sarcastically.

"You've been saying it for weeks," Luke added with an aggravated sigh.

"Fuck the Chameleons!" Ron shouted.

"Thanks, Ron," Dallas chuckled with the rest of the bus, "All our hard work is going to pay off. All the practices where I worked your asses to the bone will not be for anything. All the early-morning weight training. All the position roulette that we've had to do to improve our roster. This will be finally when it comes to fruition." Dallas' eyes glared at Luke for a second on the last point, but he continued the speech.

"We've had our differences," Dallas said, fiddling with his ring, "Owen, with you sleeping around with puck-bunnies that you couldn't count on your body. Bo and Ingvar, your handle on the English language may have been lacking but now you know the difference between "Jesus" and "Cheeses". Cam, you've finally reached 5'10'', congrats (Cam snorted). And Luke, some guys on this team like people with dick and you have to accept that."

"And what about you worrying like you're the team mom?" Cam asked back.

"And that," Dallas admitted with a wry smile, "All of that aside, we can all agree on one thing. All that shit's not gonna matter when we get on the ice. Not how the Chameleons have planned this to screw us over. Not the fact that we're tired as sweet fuck all. Not the fact that we always don't always get along."

"Amen," Luke muttered sourly under his breath.

"We are going to kick some Chameleon ass!" Dallas finished with a confident slam of his hand. There was a bit of sarcastic applause from the team and Dallas bowed in a manner to match. There was a bunch of masculine screams and cheers as the bus then started to pull forward, sending them on the road again.

"Now, where were we?" Ron chuckled, looking back at the screen and starting up friends again.

For the first couple of hours, there was still a little pep going on; jokes about the Chameleons turning bronze due to the metal they'd get were abound. Though Dallas' speech was corny and obviously made up on the spot, even Cam who didn't even really like hockey felt like they actually had a chance winning the championship. If he weren't still in a sane frame of mind, Cam would even have believed that the hellishly-long hockey practices were actually a logical and thought-out length of time.

That lasted for 2 hours.

After the said 2 hours, the stereotypical road-trip boredom from a family friendly film kicked in full gear. Complete with people immaturely yelling out "Are We There Yet?", Ingvar, Bo, and Owen having a very passionate, very physically violent fight over Ingvar, Bo, and Owen having slept with the same girl, and a particularly sharp curve and a subsequent bump causing the chips that Luke had been eating to explode over anybody sitting near him. Cam could see Dallas with his head in his hands ("We're fucked, we're fucked" he kept muttering) as an amused Viktor rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. Cam was glad that he and Ron were so caught up in _Friends_ that it was all ear-grating background noise that could be drowned out with the click of a volume button.

The start of the trip still was very early in the morning, so eventually most people fell asleep at one point in time. Cam and Ron were laying with their heads together, and Cam was having the oddest dream about Madame C being a nice old lady in a floral sundress, baking cookies that weren't just for her consumption. Just as Cam could get a bite of those cookies that Cam thougth were probably laced with something to kill him, a sudden vibration made him flinch.

He looked around quickly as soon as he awoke, seeking the source of the noise. The rest of the team, including Viktor and Ron, were asleep. He looked down to see the vibration was coming from his phone in his lap. In his earbud, he could hear the Gummibär song that his devious little sister download onto his phone while Cam was in the shower. Cam saw the screen was saying he was receiving a video call from a number that wasn't in his phone. Curious, he picked up the phone and swiped so he could answer the call. The call loaded for a couple of seconds.

"Hey, you must be Cam," the voice said. It was a British accent, the exact one as Ron's. When the video decided to stabilize, Cam could make out the girl's face on the screen. She seemed to be around Cam's own age, perhaps a year or two younger. She had the same eyes as the ginger male napping on Cam's arm and the same colored hair to match. Her rounded face was in a smile, like she knew how weird it was that she was talking to Cam without him knowing who you are.

"Y-yeah, I am," Cam said with a hint of sleep in his voice, "Who's this?" The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"My brothers, I can assure you I'm nothing like them," she muttered under her breath, "Since Ronald Billius didn't tell you, I'm Ginny, his younger sister."

"I told 'im 'bout you," Ron yawned, being awaken by the conversation, "Told him loads 'bout you, in fact! I told him about your Bat-Bogey Hexes and even the Tom Riddle thing."

"And yet he doesn't know my name," Ginny shot back, "Merlin's beard, Ronald, you have to get your priorities in order."

"I have them in order, _Ginevra_." Ginny sighed.

"Boys," Ginny said in an exasperated tone, "Whatever's the case, Hermione gave me your number because Ron doesn't have a cell phone I could call him on. Hermione's been keeping in touch with me, and says this championship's in Calgary, right?"

"Right," Cam replied.

"That's where I've been staying since...the incident in Quebec," Ginny explained with a wince, and though Ron wasn't present when it occurred, he still tightened his grip on Cam's hand, "...Anyway, I didn't want to live in Toronto with Fred and George, and Ron and Hermione were making a huge risk after they barely got away when they were almost shipped off to Azkaban (Cam looked at Ron for an explanation, but Ron gave him a look like they'd discuss it later)...the Lovegood's had escaped before us we did, so they took me in. They're bloody amazing, lemme tell you. I'm never bored with them."

"And they're apparently doing pretty well for themselves," Ron asked in mid-yawn, "You went to the Asian Quidditch League championship? That costs a decent amount. Are they still writing the Quibbler or something?"

"Yeah, but it's called the Rlebbiuq now," Ginny explained, holding back furious giggles, "When I found out, I begged them to change the name, but Luna was _absolutely convinced_ that it wasn't that obvious. How we haven't been attacked by a Death Eater or two is completely beyond me." Ron chuckled as well.

"If she would've been with us when the Death Eaters attacked us, she would've confused the ink right off old Lucy's tattoo," Ron stated with a fond grin, "How's good ol' Loony nowadays? Still as barmy as a bat?"

"Still a little off the beaten path, as per usual," Ginny admitted, "Her and I have gotten jobs as baristas at a Starbucks, and I thank Merlin everyday I still have a job. Let's just say her oddness have some...unexpected things...happen as a result. Good thing the people who go there are so weird they think she's just being profound."

"Profoundly out of the loop," Ron chortled, "Sister, dear, it's been lovely catching up with you and all, but I sense there's an ulterior motive besides shooting the breeze and eyeing up my boyfriend. Which stop doing that, by the way." Cam hadn't notice, but when he was sleeping, some of his shirt had started to ride up, making some of his chest sculpted by the long, arduous hockey practices become visible. Ginny blushed profusely.

"Was not," she denied passionately while Ron shot her a warning, unconvinced glare, "...Anyway, since we're in the same city, it'd be stupid for you to not come over. Xenophilius'll love to meet you and Cam. You know he doesn't care about anybody being gay... truth be told, if it weren't for the fact I know he loved his wife, I could have sworn he were the same way." Ron had mentioned Xenophilius to him once, and a man who wore jewel-incrusted purple robes definitely had the air of being that way.

"Sounds great," Ron said, hugging Cam closer to him, "Definitely will be nice to get away from your teammates. Cam, I love you, but they can be dicks." Before Cam could agree, Ginny cut him off.

"Are they being dicks 'cuz you like dicks?" Ginny asked, "Because Merlin help me if I get my hands on them, I will jinx them so that their penise-"

"They're muggles, so no you won't," Ron cut her off, "And it's kinda a muggle thing, too. If you hadn't noticed, a lot of them think being gay is immoral, so..." Ginny nodded and looked at her phone for a second before giving another annoyed sigh.

"If I don't go and claim the bathroom now, I won't get a shower before work," Ginny stated, looking up at them, "Just text me when you get here and we can meet up and I'll apparate you guys to my house."

"But you can't apparate without a license," Ron said with an eyebrow raised, "And what about the trace?"

"Well, it's been nice talking," Ginny said to quickly change the subject, "Speaking of gay, is it true what Fred and George told me? He's dating a guy?" Ron and Cam's eyes went over to where Dallas and Viktor were sleeping against each other much like they had been doing themselves, Dallas comedically drooling on Viktor's shoulder.

"He's about as gay as they come," Ron chuckled, looking back at his sister, "So you don't have to worry about getting with him anymore."


	23. Chapter 19 part 2

After another round of arguing between Ginny and Ron that nearly awakened a very cantankerous Luke, Cam ended the call and fell back asleep with Ron on his shoulder; following that, things went back to the norm. With Luke accidentally being left at a gas station when they stopped to give the drivers some rest, the sewage tank in the bus behind them dumping over and spilling over onto anybody who happened to be nearby (Cam got a happy text from Maya that she heard that Chantay was among them), and the bus drier wildly jumping lane to lane, jostling everybody on the bus, Cam could have well believed he was in an episode of the show him and Ron were watching.

Around 6:00 p.m, the bus finally went past a sign that said they were finally in Calgary. It was nearing twilight, and in the dimmer light Cam could almost believe he was in Toronto again, with the long treks of buildings that seemed to go on and on without any chance of stopping. Dallas, who had been chewing his fingernails and playing with his ring to the point where he looked like he was masturbating his finger, heaved a sigh of relief as he checked his schedule and saw things were going his way.

It was about a 10 minute bus ride before they got to the hotel, and Cam was very impressed when they finally pulled up to the hotel's façade. The whole trip he was thinking they'd be staying in some run-down motel that was close to the rink so they could get some practice time in. However, it was a very modern-looking hotel; Cam swore he saw a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and ostentatious carpeting that didn't look out of place from a mansion.

"Damn, Dal, I didn't know you booked the Ritz," Owen said impressed as he glanced out to it. Dallas shrugged and nudged the shoulder of a sleeping Viktor.

"We need our sleep, and we might as well get it," Dallas replied, looking at his watch, "Okay, listen up! We're right on schedule, which is exactly what we need. We're gonna check in and get our stuff into our rooms. Then, we're all going out to eat at 8 and get back to the hotel at 10 to get some rest. At 7:00 sharp we will wake up and go to the practice rink to get some early practice, followed by a 10 o'clock brunch with another 1 and a half practice until 11:30, then we relax until 7 so we're ready for the 8 o'clock championship game!" This last statement was followed by tired cheers from the hockey team.

"Who's bunking with who?" Bo questioned Dallas.

"You're with Ingvar, Owen, and Luke," Dallas replied, "Each room has two queen sized beds, so you'll have to share beds. Cam, you and Ron are rooming with us." Cam nodded, internally smiling at the thought of Maya having to share a bed with Chantay. With that happy image in mind, Cam went to get his things from out underneath the bus and walked into the hotel with the crowd of tired teenagers with whom he rode up.

Stepping into the hotel, Cam thought even the apartments underneath the Quidditch stadium was put to shame. The chandelier, the carpet, the golden railings, the hotel service whisking around in uniforms not out of place from the 1920's, and the fountain made out of what was probably pure marble proved that this hotel was probably way too classy for a crowd of loud and rambunctious teenagers to be staying there.

"This is some classy shit!" Maya said, walking up beside Ron and Cam with Devin in tow, "They must've robbed a bank to get all this gold here!"

"And we're staying here?" Ron agreed, "It'd only be better if we could get just rooms with couples, but I'm assuming that'd be a little too much for the Degrassi sports department." Maya nodded.

"I didn't get it too bad, I'm bunking with Tori, Claire Edwards, and Becky Baker," Maya said, "Besides Becky being a bit of a homophobic bitch and Claire being very antisocial when it comes to people outside of her friend group, it's gonna be a decent couple of days for this. Who are you rooming with?"

"Dallas, Ron, and Viktor," Cam responded, "Though I'm sure Luke's just absolutely torn up about not having Ron or me in our rooms." Maya snorted and took out her phone, taking a picture of their fancy surroundings and probably posting it on her twitter. Out of the corner of his eye, Cam saw Dallas arguing with the receptionist.

"Did you here where we're eating?" Maya asked after she put her phone away. Cam shook his head.

"Some sports bar a couple of blocks away," Maya responded, "I can't remember the name, but from what I heard from somebody behind me, it's usually packed but it has the best chicken wings this side of Canada."

"Dallas'd probably chuck that up to Calgary being a bunch of chickens," Ron snorted. After he said that, Dallas walked over to them holding a card-key and his luggage, Viktor yawning profusely by his side.

"Got everything sorted out," Dallas in a relieved tone of voice, "Apparently the rooms we were supposed to be getting had some repairs that they needed to get done, so they had to find new accommodation. Now we're just a floor above where we would have been." He then shook Viktor, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder again, and Cam and Ron followed him while Devin and Maya went over to the people with whom they were rooming.

Following a long elevator ride with a homophobic old lady ("That's sick," she shot at Ron when the ginger held hands with Cam; Cam had to slap Ron on the back in order to keep him from going for his wand), they reached their floor and walked to their room. Dallas used the card-key and opened the room.

"Welcome to our home for the next couple of days," Dallas said as they entered the room. It was nothing extraordinary at all, but it was nicer than a lot of the hotels that Cam had stayed at before. It had two queen sized beds, separated by a nightstand with a fancy lamp, and a flat-screen television with a desk, complete with a computer and rolling chair, underneath. There was a mini-fridge in the corner under a table with a couple of sheets of paper welcoming them to the room. With the mix of black, white, and neutral colors populating the scheme of the room, Cam felt like he was in a renovation show Hermione would sometimes watch with Fiona and Imogen.

"Not bad," Ron said, walking over to the window that gave a great view of downtown Calgary, "Not bad at all. Definitely better than that field Hermione and I stayed in before we got to Toronto."

"Harry mentioned that to me," Viktor yawned, collapsing on a bed, "Said Hermione is very allergic to bedstraw."

"Sounded like a dragon with a cow femur stuck in its throat," Ron responded, sitting on the edge of his and Cam's bed with a sigh before laying down himself, "Why can't all beds be this comfortable? No shade to Fiona, but I could live in this bed if push came to shove!" Cam chuckled and sat beside him, playing the ginger's hair. Dallas was about to say something before his phone beeped and he checked it with an eye-roll and corresponding annoyed sigh.

"Goddamnit," he cursed, putting the phone in his pocket, "Owen and them just tried to break into their room because their card wouldn't work...it was the wrong room."

"And security found them?" Ron offered. Dallas' annoyed face confirmed that theory quickly.

"I'll be right back," Dallas said with a sigh, "Viktor, wanna come with me? I could use that charm you were talking about that can make people forget something." Viktor nodded, yawning and getting up to follow his boyfriend out of the room. When the door shut, Ron got up and grabbed the channel list off the nightstand, scanning it before setting it down in disgust.

"Hermione'd be in heaven," Ron said with a huff, "E!, HTV, The Food Network...nothing's tickling my fancy here!" Cam put an arm around the ginger's middle and chuckled, taking out his phone and checking the time.

"And we've got nothing to do for 3 hours," Cam added, scrolling through messages he missed while they were getting into the hotel, "Speaking of Hermione, she texted me for you to call her. You might as well get it out of the way." Ron groaned and took the device out of Cam's hand, looking for Hermione's number before pressing the icon to begin a video call with her. After a couple of tones, Hermione's face, complete with frizzy hair came into view.

"Hey Cam, Ronald," Hermione greeted them with a grin, "I see you made it to Calgary without incident."

"Except for Ron almost jinxing an old lady in the elevator," Cam added even though Ron made many motions for him to stop that sentence.

"Ronald, what have we talked about time and time again?" Hermione asked, her tone leading Cam to believe this was not the first time this was talked about, "Magic on Muggles makes us no better than Voldemort. It could lead more Death Eaters to finding us. With Fred and George's joke shop, Harry being in one of the most widely report Quidditch league in the world, and Ginny and Luna using magic when they're not 17 yet, we can't afford more risks that could get us caught!"

"Speaking of Ginny, she called us when we were coming," replied Ron, "She invited us to come up to see her, Luna, and Xenophilius while we're here. When did you teach her how to use a phone? You tried to set up an email account for Fred and George, and that ended crashing all the computers at the library we were at when Fred tried to use his wand as a mouse."

"I'm still not allowed back at the library," Hermione agreed with a grimace on her face, "But they're running again. Besides, Ginny's a smart girl, and when Harry and her were still a thing, he told her about muggle technology. Besides, your Dad worked with Muggle stuff all the time! I think it's just you, Fred, and George who have a problem with it."

"Hey, we didn't have it growing up!" Ron said defensively, "Besides, since I have Cam here, he's been helping me. I can official use a microwave without Fiona and Imogen getting showered with popcorn." Hermione sighed, as if she wanted to chastise Ron more, but she then turned her focus to Cam in the background.

"Hey, congrats on getting to the championship by the way!" Hermione said with some excitement in her voice, "Fiona and Imogen are out, but they told me to wish you luck when you called. I know you don't like hockey, but it's probably exciting to be there."

"Calgary looks cool, and this will look great on an application for college," Cam responded, "But if I hadn't promised Dallas that I'd stay on the team, I definitely would be back in Toronto." Cam's mind wondered back to when he was feeling extreme homesickness when he had been in Toronto. It was affecting all aspects of his life, making sleeping, eating, and going day to day extremely difficult. Cam looked down at a scar he had running across his wrist, remembering the crushing depression he had from being so far away from what he knew back in Kapuskasing that led him to cutting himself. Though he hadn't talked much about it with Ron, he had told the ginger about his cutting problem and how Dallas discovered him doing it one day after practice, and how Dallas and him talked to his family and therapist about it, which led to the Saunders officially moving to Toronto. Ron knew what Cam was thinking about, so he gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek and held him close.

"At least you got to meet me," Ron said fondly, "Hermione and I know where you're coming from on that..." Cam nodded, knowing that Hermione and him had fled the UK some months prior. "I know you've told me basically what happened," Cam said slowly, his curiosity peaking, "About leaving your guys' home and all...but you've never told me exactly how it happened, and Ginny mentioned Azkaban..." Cam could feel Hermione and Ron look at each other for about thirty seconds before Hermione broke the silence.

"It's tough to talk about," she began with a sigh, "It really is. We had to leave our entire lives behind...but you should know what happen." She adopted a pensive look and began to talk again.

"It was Winter Break of our sixth year at Hogwarts," Hermione began, "Everything was as fine as it could be then. Even at that point, the Ministry of Magic was having a scandal. Voldemort had returned to power during our fifth year, and the ministry actively denied it happened. That led to a great divide among people in the country, to the point where we had to elect a new Minister,Rufus Scrimgeour, the summer after our fifth year. But during Winter Break, I remember we were at Ron's house for the holidays at the time, there was an announcement over the radio..." Hermione stopped with a scarred look on her face, "...I'll never forget it...his voice..the voice that had haunted people for over two decades..."

"Voldemort," Cam guessed, the mere thought of him from the description he had gotten of the dark wizard sending chills through his body.

"Yeah," Ron said with a serious face, "Attention Mud-Bloods and Blood Traitors of this nation. Too long has the allowance of those who are not worthy to practice magic picked away at our moral fiber. Too long has our government encourage abhorrent intermingling of bloods that might as well be different species. Too long has the terrible mixing of magic and muggles brought down our society to a subpar standard that barely passes for anything good for our descendants. That is why I now crown a new Minister of Magic, to erase muggle blood from the people of this nation, to eliminate muggle influence on our society, and to crush all muggles in these borders."

"...The whole Order was over," Hermione added with a grim visage, "Nobody spoke for a moment. Nobody could believe that Voldemort and the Death Eaters could have done an entire coup d'état of the Ministry. But we didn't have long to sit there and process it. Suddenly, there was a sound like glass breaking, a protective charm that Ron's parents had made around the perimeter being nullified. There were a few spells from each side, but the Death Eaters outnumber us at least 3:1. They captured us and took us to...to Azkaban." Both Hermione and Ron stopped for a minute and Cam held Ron tightly. Ron once woke up sweaty and shaking after having a nightmare about the stone prison with dementors and inmates wildly rattling their chains, and it scared Cam half to death. He couldn't imagine what Hermione and Ron went through.

"...We were in Azkaban for 5 days," Hermione said with a voice that showed she was lost in her thoughts, "...They wanted to interrogate us, to torture us, and of course kill the boy who lived. Dumbeldore volunteered to be first to be tortured, to give us time to escape...he made it three days before they came for Moody. It was only Ron's dad's thinking that allowed us to escape. A Death Eater came into the cell where we were all being held. Arthur threw a rock at a dementor and the dementor began to do the kiss of death, but it did it on the Death Eater instead. We managed to get his wand and then recover our own from a room. We transfigured boats out of rocks and sailed back to the mainland. We grabbed everything we had and burned the Burrow to the ground to mask our trail...We knew we couldn't go to Europe, because they'd find us right away. We were originally going to go to the United States, but then we heard of some Wizarding families that had fled before us going to Montreal. We fled there and began to disperse out so we would still have places to hide if they managed to get to Canada. And they didn't find us..."

"...Until that day at the mall with Ron," Cam finished, "That's why you were so freaked out the next morning. They hadn't gotten to Canada until that point." There was more of the tense silence, then Hermione gave a tearful sigh with a bit of a sob.

"'Mione," Ron said with a comforting edge to his voice, "We're gone, we're all safe."

"For now!" Hermione responded with an edge to her voice, "I thought we were going to be safe here, spread apart so the Death Eaters can't find us! But with us in Toronto, and Luna and Ginny in Calgary, Dean in Quebec, Seamus Regina, Lupin and Tonks in Halifax, and Bill and Fleur all the way back in France...but they found us. I really didn't want you to go to Calgary, Ron, because I know there's a chance that the Death Eaters could get you there, too!"

"We'll be fine, 'Mione," Ron replied with all the authority and comfort he could manage simultaneously, "We're not alone out here. We have Ginny, Luna, Xenophilius, and Viktor out here with us. We will be fine, and we're gonna watch Cam be the best slip-on-ice-and-hit-what-looks-like-a-hamburger-patty player in all of Canadia." Cam and a tearful Hermione snorted.

"It's Canada, Ronald," Hermione corrected him, but her usual annoyance was gone.

"I'll protect Ron and teach him about Canadia, Herps," Cam assured her with a playful peck on the ginger's lips.

"Never call me that again," Hermione said, but she was still smiling, "The only person I would ever allow to call me that died." She then glanced at the time on her phone and back to the two males on the other end of the call. "I should get going, I told Imogen and Fiona I'd meet them at the restaurant in 30 minutes." She stared intensely at Ron and Cam.

"Be careful," Hermione warned strongly, "Or I will get there, battle all the Death Eaters and kill you myself." With that heartwarming sendoff, Hermione clicked the button that ended the call, making Ron laugh. "Reminds me of my mother," Ron said amusedly. Cam and Ron sat there for a couple of more minutes in silence, and Cam could tell what they were just talking about lay heavily on Ron's mind. He had to flee into Canada and he was constantly being attacked by people who took over the country whence he fled. Cam wondered if he liked Canada as much as he liked his old life back in the UK. Ron seemed to read his mind, leaning on Cam's chest and looking at the skyline of the city.

"I love it here in Canada," Ron responded, "I know I'd like to be back home, but I know I can't do that. But Canada has awesome food, it's sunny some of the time unlike England...Hermione and I could start over relatively easy, and the people are some much more polite over here; seriously, some of the people over there claim they're polite when they're being absolute shit...But the best thing about moving here was finding somebody who I really care about and who does the same for me." Cam blushed a little bit; Ron wasn't an overly deep or serious person, but when he was, it showed just how mature Ron really was, and it just made Cam love Ron even more.

"As sappy as you think it probably sounds, I love you too Ron," Cam said, leaning to kiss Ron on the lips. For a moment, it was a chaste kiss that made Cam's stomach soar with affection for the ginger male. However, that innocent air of the kiss quickly disappeared as Ron got on top of Cam, their tongues battling for dominance. Cam groaned as Ron's stubble rubbed against his face in the same way Ron's erection in his jeans was doing to his own.

"That lasted 30 seconds," Cam replied breathlessly.

"It's been about 5 days since we've been able to do this," Ron told him in the same manner.

"But what about Dallas and Viktor?" Ron got off the brunette and took the piece of paper that was on the desk. using a nearby pen, he scrawled something on the back in giant letters, then he took a piece of tape and went to the door of the room. When he came back to the bed, Cam realized that Ron had just made the most basic "Do Not Disturb" sign in history.

Ron then got back on top of Cam and they began to pruriently grind up against each other as the kiss quickly became more and more heated. It wasn't long before Cam's hands snuck up the hem of Ron's shirt, slowly pulling the shirt off the ginger. The ginger's hairy chest was soon put into view, his nipples fully hard from the coolness of the room and the activities they were doing. Cam flipped them so he was on top and got to work. He started with kissing his boyfriend, then slowly kissing down Ron's neck, knowing ever little area to flick his tongue and bite down slowly with his teeth so that Ron would groan and rut up against him. Continuing down past Ron's collar bones, Cam went to Ron's nipples and played with the hardened nubs with his tongue. Ron's cries increased in volume as the brunette flicked over the sensitive bits of flesh.

After he thought Ron had enough with that area, Cam lifted up Ron's arms to reveal the ginger's pits. He slowly pushed his head into one of the indentations and kissed over the expanses of skin. Ron moaned and shook when he felt his boyfriend's tongue playing with his pits, sinking his teeth there as to tease the ginger.

"Fuck, Cam!" Ron gasped out as Cam left a very prominent hickey in the region.

When Cam could feel the Ron's hard-on pulsing against his leg, he knew that he was succeeding in riling the ginger up. Cam's mouth kissed down Ron's chest and abs before he immediately started to unbutton Ron's pants. Pulling Ron's jean's to his ankles, Cam licked his lips at the bulge pushing the front of Ron's green boxers forward. Cam slowly put his mouth over the apparent protrusion and sucked on it. Ron's hips bucked as he felt the warmness of Cam's mouth through the fabric.

"You are getting good at that," Ron breathed heavily, looking down at the patch at the front of his boxers.

"I learn from the best," replied Cam. He stuck his hand into Ron's boxers to play with Ron's balls as he continued to mouth over Ron's covered member. Cam moved his hand slowly from Ron's balls to rub at Ron's sensitive entrance. Cam's own cock hardened considerably when Ron made a breathy noise as Cam slid the tip of his finger into him.

After he wagged his finger a few times within the ginger, Cam took removed the boxers and threw them across the room, landing on the lampshade. Ron's throbbing cock popped into view, its head already red and leaking pre-cum. He took the cock in his mouth and began to use his tongue to lick the white liquid off. Ron's hands embedded themselves into the brunette's locks tightly as Cam combined this with his finger sinking deeper to touch a spot that made Ron buck forward, almost making Cam gag.

"Sorry," Ron apologized huskily. Cam winked and began to take more and more of his boyfriend into his mouth. He made it about halfway down the shaft, not being gifted with an ability to control his gag reflex like Ron could. He made up for this by pressing his finger against Ron's sweet-spot while he worked his mouth over what he could get his mouth over. True to what he had told the Bulgarians, his boyfriend was in ecstasy from the pleasure he was was receiving. As far as Cam was concerned, all the ginger was missing was some armpit stimulation and he would cum almost instantly. That's when Cam got an idea.

"Lay on your back," Cam instructed. Ron, whining a bit from the loss of stimulation, did so. Cam then stuck out his hand and Ron knew to perform the lube spell Cam wished he could do at all times. He then raised Ron's armpit and slathered the cold liquid onto the hairy indentation, putting the excess on his cock. Ron then knew what Cam wanted and adjust so that Cam's cock lay in his pit. He then put his arm down and Cam began to thrust back and forth.

"Feel good?" Ron asked with a teasing grin. Cam moaned and nodded his head. He had been curious how it felt on Ron's end when he had done this to Cam, and Cam was not disappointed. Ron's armpit was warm and tight from how Ron was kpeeing his arm pressed against his side, providing delicious friction to Cam. At the same time, Cam felt a finger go to rubbing around his entrance, another contribution from his boyfriend. Cam let out a husky groan of his own as Ron's finger slowly inserted its way into him like had been doing not five minutes prior. Cam was a top, but he still like the feeling of his prostate getting stroked. Cam thrusted faster and harder into Ron's pit, his balls rubbing Ron's nipple while the ginger teased his prostate with a talented finger (Cam guessed that Ron was so good at this was he was ding what he liked when Cam did it). Just when Cam thought he was going to cum, he pulled out from Cam's pit, panting with the self-control that he was using to push off his orgasm.

"Get on your back!" Cam panted.

"Getting bossy, are we Saunders?" Ron chuckled, "I find that really...hot." He illustrated this point by kissing Cam yet again, and Cam kissed back too, grinding their hips together in a way that elicited moans from the both of them. Ron did get on his back, spreading his legs to give ample room for Cam. Cam applied lube to two fingers and slid them into Ron, who accepted them without much resistance. Ron pushed his hips so that the fingers went straight to his prostate, Cam being happy to curl his fingers against the sensitive gland. Cam then allowed three fingers into ROn, adding a fourth when Ron's toes were curling against the small of his back.

"Goddamnit Cam!" Ron yelled in pleasure as 4 fingers assaulted his prostate with no mercy. Cam even took the liberty of licking out the pit that he hadn't put his member in. Ron's hips rolled and his eyes rolled back into his head as his boyfriend stimulated him to the point where he thought he might cum on the spot.

"Get on with it already!" Ron commanded with a hint of need, his face red. Cam would have kept teasing Ron, but with heat pooling in his own groin, he wanted it as much as Ron did. Cam placed his cock at Ron's entrance and slid in, making Ron groan in contentment. Cam did the same as Ron's walls clamped around his member in the best possible way.

Cam instantly started a pace that was faster than he would normally do at that point in time, but Ron and him were more riled up than usual. Whether it was the long trip where they couldn't do this, or the little bit of a heart to heart they just had, hormones were racing through Cam that was almost making his vision turn red. His balls slapped against Ron's cheeks as he thrust in and out of him, leaning down sloppily kiss Ron. Ron put his legs just above Cam's ass and held Cam close to him as Cam fucked him. Cam wasn't usually this primal, but he was loving every minute of it.

"Faster," Ron cried out as Cam slammed against his prostate with a particularly forceful thrust. Cam did so, his head dropping so that his hot breath was against Ron's ear, giving the ginger goosebumps. Ordinarily Ron would have stroked his cock in time with Cam's thrusts, but Cam's thick member filling him up was providing all the stimulation he needed for his orgasm to already be within reach.

"I'm gonna..bust," Ron managed to get out through gritted teeth. Cam got the message and sent his thrusts into overdrive, his mouth again going to Ron's armpit while one hand snuck around to palm Ron's cock. Ron lasted for all of a couple of seconds before he came, spraying his seed all over Cam's stomach. At the same time, Ron went up to take Cam's nipple in between his teeth. Combined with Ron's muscles spasming around his cock, this made Cam shoot his seed into Ron. Cam collapsed on top of Ron, the cum on Cam's belly being rubbed between the two of them.

"I'll feel that in the morning," Ron said, panting, "We should do it like that more often!" Before Cam could suggest another round, there was a knock at the door. Cam slowly got out of Ron and went to the door on shaky legs. He opened the door and it revealed Owen in an ice-hound t-shirt and jeans. When Owen saw Cam, he turned bright red and averted his eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Saunders!" Owen said, half with amusement, half with total embarrassment, "You're already getting action! Is that- never, mind don't tell me. Dallas just wanted to tell you it's 7:55 and you need to be down in the lobby in 5."


End file.
